


Fragrant Mystery: An Arcana Chronicles Fanfiction

by GreenThumbTarasova (kjoyp)



Category: The Arcana Chronicles - Kresley Cole
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Completed Fanfiction, Drama, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Humor, Jack/Evie - Freeform, Romance, arcana chronicles - Freeform, jack and evie, poison princess au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 252,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjoyp/pseuds/GreenThumbTarasova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Princess AU Fanfiction</p><p>What might have happened if Evie had opened up to Jack that first week.  Evie turns to Jack and shares the clues she's been given.  Jack quickly puts the pieces together and what happens next changes everything...   AU after a few days in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Requiem, Tennessee   Evie

Prologue: Requiem, Tennessee  
Requiem, Tennessee Day 246 A.F.

I walked through the foothills of Tennessee, my bugout bag on my back. The weather is all wrong. It’s nearly summer, May. We’ve had punishing heat all winter. The temperatures are only just now dropping. My jeans, two short-sleeve T-shirts and threadbare hoodie are no longer sufficient. I’m wearing both pairs of socks. I have no more clothes. I’m wearing everything I own.

I left Finn’s car abandoned when it ran out of gas yesterday. I’ve been on foot since then. I look at the hills that surround me. A year ago these hills must have been green with trees, the air filled with sounds of insects, birds, animals roaming through fallen leaves on the ground. An idyllic setting; right now the trees should be full with the green of spring, dogwoods in bloom. I made one bloom, just to brighten the dreary landscape. I shouldn’t have, I know. I didn’t care. I needed to see something beautiful.

I should have used the blood to make food for myself, but I’m not in the mood to eat, just to hurt. Then I think that’s selfish. Someone should eat. I make a couple berry bushes and a pecan tree, just in case some wildlife happens to linger in the area. Maybe they’ll benefit. I hope something still lives. I may have done this in vain though.

Everywhere I look it’s a wasteland. Trees have no leaves, no insects or birds chirp, no animals roam. In fact, the only life I see is me. What’s sad, is that this is somewhat of a good thing. If there were any animals, they would likely be snakes. If there were any people, I don’t know if they would be friendly.

This last part goes against my nature. Even though Jackson has taught me that I _should_ think differently, instinctively, when I see a new person, I automatically think, _new friend_.

_Jackson_

My heart strains in my chest, begging me to turn back, that there has to have been some misunderstanding. The man that I've grown to love, who has protected me, provided for me, who has told me that _I belong to him_ , couldn't have done what I saw him do. Surely, I have to have been wrong.

_A moi, Evangeline!_

But I know, I know, this has been a long time in coming. She’s better suited to him anyway. She won’t change to be the monster I know I’ll grow to be. I’m destined to become the Red Witch someday, just as my nightmares tell me, just as Death tells me.

I had hoped…but no. The signs have started coming and I can’t deny them any longer. I’ve become a danger to him, to all of them. It’s better this way. He told me he was done with me when I wouldn’t tell him the last of my secrets.

I guess he wasn’t lying.

This will work out for the best though. For them.

I think she loves him. She suits him better than I do. She is in no way _bonne a rien_. Cajun meaning good for nothing. She can hunt and scavenge and fight just like him, they are closer in age, and I know she’s more than ready to have sex. I was holding back, not ready, not until I knew for sure whether I would turn into my worst nightmare.

Now that I have…

Tears stream down my face as my heart breaks a little more. I don’t bother to wipe them away. It doesn't matter. No one is around to see them anyway.

Death has been chatty while I sobbed for the better part of two days. Unlike the other Arcana, he and Matthew could speak to me directly. I wasn't speaking to Matthew at the moment and he knew why.

Death was the card who both hated and coveted me. He taunted me often, now that Jackson wasn’t around to mute his calls. This thrilled him.

- _Your Death awaits Empress-_

_-I am surprised you stayed with that mortal as long as you did. Our kind has no business mixing with them._

_-Come to me, Empress. I’ve waited for so long.-_

_-You, fancy yourself broken-hearted? Your heart is made of thorns and malice Creature. Always has been.-_

Usually I just ignored him. He didn't know me, he knew me in another life, and those women had been cruel, unfeeling bitches, evil and malicious. What he said about them was most likely true. He didn't know _me_. They’d done something to him that he held a grudge against me for. I still wasn’t sure if this was valid reasoning or not.

How much of them was in me and how much of me was in them? Having the Fool card for a best friend blurred those lines, not to mention dreaming of those women every night for over a year.

But at one point, he told me something that struck a nerve.

_-You deserve every second of this misery Creature. What man could love a creature such as you?-_

What could I say to that? He was right. Those words echoed my thoughts exactly. I despised what I was becoming, but there was nothing I could do about it.

In that moment of despair, I unwisely talked back to Death, asking him what he was waiting for. Why he didn't just finish me off long ago. This was most likely unwise, taunting Death. In those moments of despair, I hadn't exactly cared.

I’d thought about this for a long time now. Death was the most powerful and long lived of the Arcana. He spoke directly to me, was fixated on me for some reason I couldn't fathom. His power and experience compared to mine was so vast, he could crush me like a bug. I hadn't exactly developed my powers. He could off me at anytime of his choosing…like now, for instance. Alone, friendless. I’d told him as much.

 _“You want me so bad? Here I am! I’m getting tired of your taunting. Why not just finish me off?_ ” His reply?

_-So ready to meet me? Death comes to all. Wait your turn, Creature. Your suffering is enjoyment enough, for now.-_

Mom had told me Gran said something about how it was my destiny to save the world. This sounded crazy, but I trusted Gran knew much more than I did or probably ever would.

The Arcana calls buzz in my head as always; Jackson is no longer around to mute them anymore. Every Arcana has a call, like a bird. It took me some time to understand this. One call resounds louder than the rest as I draw closer to a man in the distance.

 _-A wise man in the guise of a boy._ -

When I see him for the first time, he is brushing away some debris from the town population sign.

_Requiem, Tennessee, Population 1212._

Those numbers are likely in the single digits now. The Flash killed most everyone. There was no warning, not for most. Some were lucky. Some that were lucky, don’t feel lucky anymore.

He looks young, maybe 20 or 22. His clothes are spotless. A royal blue sweater, corduroys and brown boots. His brown hair is longish, but that’s not unusual for boys after the flash. His face is clean shaven though. His nose is a bit long, and he has a firm jawline.

I see his tableau. The Hermit/The Alchemist.

His tarot card is of an old man in a hooded cloak with a beard. He carries a walking stick and holds a lighted lantern aloft. I wonder if this Arcana is a potential ally or a potential foe. There’s no one here to protect me. Just me. Only me. I follow him at a distance as he whistles a jaunty tune. He doesn't appear to notice me. Everything about him shouts friendly. I so desperately need a friend right now.

I follow the Hermit through the town of Requiem. It’s a ghost town. No bagmen, no people. Nothing. Finally he enters a Victorian home at a crossroads. There’s a brightly glowing kerosene lantern on the porch, just like on his tarot card. I don’t feel comfortable approaching. Not alone. Matthew has always told me _beware the lures_. This definitely feels like a lure.

I use my blood to revive the oak trees and rose vines out of sight of the windows of the house. All Arcana have powers. I’m the Empress and my dominion is over all things that root or flower. As I work, I begin to smell wood smoke and beef stew. He’s cooking supper inside.

 _Beware the lures_ Matthew’s voice whispers.

Food is scarce since the flash. If it doesn't come in a box, can, plastic bag, etc, it doesn't exist. No one has been able to grow food of any kind since the sun scorched the earth over two hundred and forty days ago.

No one, except for me. It’s my gift. I use my thorn claws to plant a last rose vine and my blood to make it grow and lengthen.

Weak, chilled, and shaking from blood loss, I approach the house. The paint is cracking and faded. This is not unusual of all houses these days. There is a cardboard sign with plastic wrap over it pinned to the door.

VOICES OF THE FLASH

HOT MEALS, SAFE SHELTER, JUST TELL ME YOUR STORY OF THE APOCALYPSE.

_Beware the lures._

But my own instincts say, _new friend_.

Finally making up my mind, I make a hasty knock on the door, then step back quickly. After a moment I hear footsteps walking to the door before it opens. I notice his eyes are brown, his lips are thin, but they’re smiling. He’s happy to see me. Does he want a new friend too?

“Please come in out of the cold,” he invites, swinging the arm not holding the door to gesture me in. “Look at you—you must be freezing!”

I totally am, but I take a look around first. He’s lit several candles. There’s a fire in the hearth. There’s a braided rag rug and a rocking chair that calls to me as well as a tan couch and a mostly blueish quilt laid along the arm. It looks so warm and inviting.

I am so hungry, cold, and shaking, but I’m afraid. It’s just him and me. No Jackson to protect me.  I'd come to the conclusion, over the last three days, that Jackson's protectiveness over me was just a natural instinct of his.  And then later, something he felt obligated to do, because I was a duty.  He'd promised to escort me.  I loved how he'd sheltered me, held me close, his kisses, his  _touch..._

I'd left him a note, letting him know that he didn't need to worry about me.  I told him I'd go on from here alone, that I'd come in to my powers now so I didn't need his protection anymore, which I was sure he was probably secretly relieved about, and he was free to go back to  _her home_.  He probably regretted ever leaving.  I told him he shouldn't have pretended to care about me, that he should have just told me how he felt.  I told him I hoped he'd be happy with her.

That's what hurt most...the pretending.  I'd been such a stupid little girl.  Now I second guessed every word, every action, wondering how he could have done such things and seemed so sincere...and just been pretending?

And if he was... _why?_ That's what hurt the most I think.  There was no reason for it.  He had to know how I felt about him.  He was  _so_ clever, so good at puzzles.  It must have been clear to him that I would have given him whatever he wanted...even my blood if he'd asked.

 I’ll probably never see him again. I look back to the young man ready to run if he looks like he might attack. Jackson always said the Flash drove people crazy.

Sadly the man says, “I’m afraid it’s just me. After the flash…” He glances at his shoes and then at some pictures of an old woman on the wall. His grandmother? Had she made the quilt? I wonder if he is as lonely as I am?

I take a slow step inside.

The man says, “I’m Arthur. Please take a seat by the fire.” His voice is nice. Gentle, soothing even.

“Th-thank you.” I need to sit before I fall, so I head for that rocking chair. I need comfort. Rocking will give me that. “I’m Evangeline”

No! That’s what Jack calls me.

Used to call me. He’s gone now. I swallow hard. My eyes water. I blink and try again.

“Evie.”

He closes the door. “Are you hungry, Evie? I’ve got stew simmering. And maybe a cup of hot chocolate?”

My mouth waters. I’m starving. I hadn’t bothered to eat much on my trip. Turns out that heartache kills your appetite.

“Yes, p-please, if it’s not too much trouble.” I raise my hands to the flames, chilled to the bone. “I’m starving.”

“I’ll be right back.” he says. He leaves and I hear noises as he mixes and readies things in the kitchen.

When he returns he has a dinner tray with a large bowl of beef stew, and a steaming cup of cocoa. My eyes widen. I’m so _hungry_.

“Here we are. If you’ll just grab that stand.”

I quickly grab the TV tray and help set things up. The tray rattles a little as he sets it down before me. I dig in, a little embarrassed at how quickly I’m eating the stew, but not enough so to slow down. I haven’t eaten much of anything in three days.  A few power bars and my canteen.  While I eat he begins to talk.

“So, Evie,” He sits down on the couch, “I’m sure you saw the sign out front.” I nod, still chewing. “I want you to know that I’m delighted to help you. All I ask is that you share some information with me. I’m archiving folks’ stories, trying to collect them for the future. We need a history of how people’s lives were rocked by this catastrophe. Would you be interested in sharing?”

I look at him warily. Sharing information about myself could be dangerous.  How much of Jack's pretending had been because of my abilities?  “What would you want to know?” I've finished my soup. Wish there was more. Still, the hot chocolate will be an amazing treat.

“I’d like you to tell me what happened in the days leading up to the Flash. And then how you coped with the aftermath. I’d record you with this.” He points to a battery operated cassette recorder on the end table and grins sheepishly. It’s the kind our parents probably used to record lectures in college. “Old school, I know.” But that’s probably all he could find that worked after the Flash.

I pick up the hot chocolate and blow across the top to cool it. I take a sip. Chocolate…but something else too…

“So, you’ll just record me talking?”

“That’s right” He rises to remove the tray, but I keep my mug, holding it close to my chest as though I’m afraid he’ll take it away with my empty soup bowl. “Evie, I’ve got more in the kitchen. I’ll bring back a whole pot of it.”

While he’s gone, I pour out the mug into the fire. It was poisoned. I should know. It was plant based and I’m the queen of those. It was something meant to make me tired, relaxed. I take off my hoodie, tying it around my waist since it’s so warm inside. I put my spare t-shirt in my pack too.

When he returns I ask, “Why do you want to know about _me?”_ Did he see my tableau when he saw me? Did he hear my arcana call? When I heard the arcana calls at first, I thought I might be going crazy. Maybe he needs someone to talk to, to explain things as Matthew explained things to me. _New friend_. I know he tried to poison me, but perhaps it’s his way of protecting himself too.

 _Coo-yon fille! Why would a twenty year old man need to protect himself from a_ _bonne little fille like you eh?_ Jack’s voice asks in my mind.

 _Because I’m a monster._ I answer

 _-That you are Creature, and a treacherous one who will soon feel the pain of my sword.-_ Death replied.

 _You like to kick them when they’re already down do you?_ I think.

_-Some are more deserving of such scorn than others.-_

_Charma is_ such _a bitch. If only_ she _were a card I could kill…_

Death’s chuckles echo softly in my head and my lips quirk softly. _He has a nice laugh._ If only he didn’t want me to die horribly…

Arthur clears his throat. “Anyone who makes it here has a story of survival to tell. You included.” He has a cup of hot chocolate for himself and a pot. He pours more into my empty cup. I blow on it as he sits on the couch. “I want to know about your life. Before and after the Flash.”

“Why before?”

“The apocalypse turned lives inside out, altering people. In order to survive, they’ve had to do a lot of things they never thought they could. I want as many details as possible….You don’t have to give your last name, if that makes you feel more comfortable.”

I have the mug under my nose, so I can enjoy the smell. It’s still too hot to drink, but the smell…I haven’t smelled hot chocolate since I left Haven, and even then it was a very rare treat. On a cold day like today, it feels amazing. I murmur a soft truth. “My life was turned inside out long before the Flash.”

“How do you mean?” He leans over and presses the record button. Oh well. Maybe this will be cathartic. And maybe it will help Arthur realize who he is. Maybe he can become an ally, or even a friend.

“In the weeks leading up to the Flash, I’d just gotten home after a summer away. And things were strained.”

“Where was your home?” He asks.

I let my lids grow a bit heavier, both because I’m pretending the drug in the cocoa has begun to take effect, and because the memories of home are so delicious I want to close my eyes to revel in the memories.

“My home was in Louisiana, on a beautiful sugarcane farm called Haven.” I lean back in the chair and rock a bit, looking up at the ceiling, but not seeing it at all, only seeing my memories of home. “All around us, there was a sea of green cane stretching forever.”

“How were things strained at home? You can tell me.” I stay tilted back but bend my neck down to look at him and he gives me an earnest nod.

I take a deep breath. This will be hard. “Arthur, I…I’d just been released from a mental institution.” I look at him from under my lashes, shyly judging his reaction. All Arcana’s parents have misjudged them somehow. Were his any different? Probably not.

“Mental institution?” The disbelief is clear in his voice.

“I’d been sick the last quarter of my sophomore year, so my mom made me go to a clinic in Atlanta.”

He doesn’t seem bothered…he seems…excited. Does this experience resonate with his own?

“I can’t believe I’m confiding this.” I frown. I couldn’t even talk about this with Jack, not even after he’d guessed. It’s probably part of why he was so ready to be done with me. I speak softly to myself. “I couldn’t tell him all my secrets.”

I smile softly at Arthur. “Why do I feel so at ease with you?”

“Please, go on.”

“I’d only been home for two weeks and strange things were starting to happen again. I was losing time, having nightmares and hallucinations so realistic I couldn’t tell if I was awake or asleep.” I lean back again, my eyes on the ceiling but not seeing it, seeing my past. “A week before the Flash would have been the day the school year began, seven days before my sixteenth birthday.”

“Your birthday was day one A.F.?” He asks, his voice high and excited. Yeah, I thought that was a strange coincidence too. I wonder what Gran would have thought about that.

I use one foot to rock myself and draw the other to my chest, hugging it for comfort. I miss my family, my friends, my Jack. _Not my Jack anymore. Not ever again._

“I remember getting dressed for school Monday morning—my mom was worried that I wasn’t ready to go back.” I blow out a breath. “Mom was right.” For this to work, I have to protect myself, giving myself the ‘crazy’ out. He’ll probably think I am delusional or a compulsive liar before this is over. Or he might recognize the truth about Arcana. There’s no telling.

“Why?”

I meet his gaze again. “I’ll tell you. All of my story. And I’ll try to remember as much as possible. But, Arthur…”

“Yes?”

My eyes water and I feel ashamed. I have to give myself the crazy out. Survival mode. There’s only me to protect myself here. I’m about to reveal so very much.

“What I believe happened might not be what actually took place.”


	2. Day 6 BF Jack

 

 

 

I left my home, such as it was, in the bayou, and met up with my podna's at the new levee bridge. I cursed the bridge every time I drove over it. It had just been finished this summer, connecting the town of Sterling to the Basin, where I lived. Before the bridge was built, we would have had to drive fifty miles around the lake to get to Sterling High, but now, because of this bridge, we had to switch schools. It was a joke, and the joke was on us.

The Basin was Cajun. Cajun is a shortened version of Canadian or Acadian. We were descended from the French Canadian Catholics who had been forcibly migrated to the swamps of Louisiana hundreds of years ago, their wealth stolen and left behind. Since then the poverty stricken Acadians had intermarried with Native American, Hispanic, Irish, and Black and White Creoles. We had never become wealthy or middle class. Most of us were firmly at or below poverty level and always would be. The Sterling population was made up of mostly White Protestants. We couldn't be more different. Our people went over there to work, not socialize. We were their farm workers, their wait staff, their maids, lawn care, whatever. To go to school with them…this was just asking for trouble.

The five of us were closest to the levee, so the district was sending us to Sterling. Once all three of our bikes were at the bridge we left together. I was riding solo, Clotile, my sister in all but name, was riding with Lionell. Tee-bo and Gaston together on the last. Lionell was my podna in crime more often than not, but I'd just finished doing time in juvie.

I wasn't sorry for what I'd done, non. The man I'd turned into bagasse, cane pulp, had hurt my  _Maman_. When I'd gotten in his way, he'd gone after me. When I'd finished with him, I made sure he wouldn't hurt another woman again. Judge hadn't seen things my way though. Didn't matter. Story just added to my reputation which meant more safety for me and my  _mere._ She had the worst taste in men, including my father, who'd never given us time or a dime, more interested in spoiling his own family in Sterling.

I grinned when I saw Clotile's shirt, clearly seeing our theme for the day. It was a hot pink crop T-shirt which said in bold black letters, "I GOT BURBON-FACED ON SHIT STREET." She was obviously taking no prisoners today. She was also wearing a mini-skirt that flared out when she walked. The boys would be having trouble keeping their tongues in their mouths.

We roared off the bridge and onto the highway. I lead the pack, roaring along, but slowed as we came upon a cherry red Porsche with the top down. A babe was leaning over, her ass up high, kissing the driver's cheek. I cruised to maintain speed, getting a good look at that oh so  _fine_  piece of tail. She had on a short blue dress and those pale legs of hers may have gone on forever, oh, mais, that ass. She had long, thick blond hair blowing in the wind.

I loved that she didn't care that her hairstyle was ruined.

I hated she was kissing him.

_Mais_  then, she must have felt the heat of my stare, because she turned around and looked at me over her shoulder. Her hair was in the way.  _Pull it out of the way bonne fille, let me see that face. Ouais, belle and bonne!_ Beautiful and good, but maybe a little bad too.

With one arm, she held her hair away from her face, and her cornflower blue eyes met mine. She was gorgeous. Red lips, petite features, nearly pixie.

Something so small and needing to be protected, but so luscious that I desperately wanted her. More than that, I had an  _envie_  for her, a craving that made my mouth water.

She looked younger than me. She wouldn't be in my year. I was 18, nearly 19 and a Junior. Juvie took time, so did hospital stays when I was younger. Mom's boyfriends couldn't get much worse. Unfortunately I knew the driver. He didn't know me though.

Once upon a time, a man from Sterling and gotten a taste for a girl from the Bayou, and had gotten her knocked up. When she'd told him this, thinking he'd man up and shoulder his responsibilities, he walked away, telling her she wouldn't get one penny from him. Then he'd gotten married a month later to another woman in Sterling, and she'd born a son about six months after his mere.

Once, when I'd been thirteen, and ma mere had been between jobs, and there'd been no food in the house, I'd looked up my father's information and asked to meet him. The man had agreed, and we met at a quiet park in biking distance from my house. I'd told him about how we needed help, asking him for some support, but he'd been a cold SOB, saying some big words to put me off about how if he gave us money it would be admitting culpability. I couldn't believe he'd agree to meet with me only to tell me he wouldn't help me or have anything to do with me.

Later, when I could drive, I'd looked him up, driven by his rich house, scouted out his family. He spoiled his son, the boy in the red car beside with with the  _jolie blon_  beside him. She was with him, but even with my visor on, she couldn't keep her eyes off me. No laws against looking, even if she wasn't mine. I wanted though. Mais, I'd be careful not to take ma mere's road. Best not to get caught up wanting what wasn't mine, what wouldn't ever be mine. Still, no harm in playing a bit. If I couldn't have, I could sure look. My heated gaze raked her form. She flushed, and sat her fine ass down in her seat, her eyes still on mine. Probably wondering what I looked like behind my tinted visor.

I tilted my chin up in acknowledgment, and in thanks for the viewing pleasure, then looked at the road just in time. Huge pothole. I dodged it just in time. Adrenaline rush! If I hadn't looked up when I had, I would've tumbled off my bike head first.

I left her behind, _mais,_  I couldn't get that girl out of my head. Mais, a serious  _envie_ for true. I'd better forget her though, if I didn't want to end up like my mere, drunk all the time, wanting what I couldn't have.

The three of us pulled off a little ways away from the school, talking over strategy. Lionell said it best. "Mais, they're never goan to accept us. Why even try? We'll go in, show them we're not meant to be messed with, and keep our own company. End of story."

Clotile looked sad about this but she was no fool. She knew girls were cruel; rich  _fille_ 's were no different. She'd never be able to dress like them, look like them, or talk like them. For example, we said dem for them. Just our way. Mais began most of our sentences, just a Cajun habit. Our drawl was a mix of southern, French, and oddly, the Irish ancestry lent a bit of north-eastern accent. And again, we were poor. They'd hate her for who she was even if she tried to fit in. Why try?

Tee-bo was a good sort, but he'd go along with the group. Gaston, he figured Lionell was right and I did too. We loaded back up and made our entrance: Loud and obnoxious. The entire parking lot went dead quiet when we entered, just watching. The Cajuns were here and we could give a shit what they thought.

We parked and dismounted, I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. It was longer than fashionable but cheaper that way. I liked it and the  _filles_ liked it so it was all good. Lionell gave his bike a roar and startled some of the preppy students walking by. They shrieked. We laughed. Good to know they scared easy. It meant no one would be messing around with us for the top dog spot.

I clocked the  _fille_  I'd had the staring match with. Gorgeous blue eyes in a gorgeous blue sundress was standing in a huddle with three other girls. Her beau wasn't with her, and she was toting her own bag which weighed her down. That was foolish of him. He should let others know she was taken, mind his territory. Looked like it was open season on her.

I wondered how receptive she'd be to a play. Some thought that staring match thing died in elementary school. What they didn't know, was all women wanted to think they were beautiful. What they wanted even more than that, was for a man to show  _he_  thought they were beautiful. Best way to do that? A good, long, heated stare.

She and her friends started heading our way. I gave her another one, head to toe and back again. She blushed. Excellent. Receptive. I caught my podnas' attention as they neared.

You could have knocked me over with a feather when blue eyes introduced herself as Evie. She seemed genuinely welcoming. She even smiled at each of us, particularly Clotile. I wondered if she was playing a game. It seemed too good to be true. But on the other hand, if someone was going to be welcoming, I wasn't goan to knock it.

Lionell nearly messed the whole thing up but I told him to shut it and made the introductions. I wanted an in with Evie. If there was even a sliver of a chance that I could get her, I wanted it. And I was goan to take it.

After they left, I told Lionell and the others that we were going to change our game plan. Lionell didn't like it none, but he listened. We would be cordial to Miss Evie and her friends. If anyone gave us shit we could always dish it out twice over, but these  _fille's_  seemed to have the top dog position among the ladies of the school. They might could smooth our way in. Might as well accept what was offered. It wouldn't be offered twice. If they were playing a game, we could screw them harder. Stay cautious, don't tell any secrets, but play the game. See how it goes. When we were agreed, we entered Sterling High.

 


	3. Day 6 BF Evie

 Notes

The first few chapters will be very similar to Poison Princess and large parts are from the book.  I feel this is alright since the entire first half of the book is available for free on amazon.  If this changes, I’ll see about changing the fic.  In the meantime, perhaps it’s good advertising.  Most folks on fanfiction.net haven’t even heard of the books, which is a crying shame.  Perhaps this could be considered advertising?

So anyway, I wrote this at first as more of a fanfiction…next to no one read it.  Then I rewrote it as more of a novel, borrowing large portions from the novel, in the first few chapters as stated above, for continuities sake.    
  
I’ve taken the following viewpoint.  Consider this a ship at harbor.  I’m starting from pretty much the same place but I’m changing just a few key points.  So the first few chapters are going to look very similar, but I’m changing a few things.  By the third chapter you’ll see bigger changes as the rudder moves and the engines kick in.  The further on we go, the more changes you’ll see.  I plan to stick fairly close to the major plot lines since I’d like to write a long story and she’s only written two of six books.

At some point I plan to write a fic that deviates largely, but I have to know more about the Lover’s army and the Lover’s first.  So, maybe after the third book comes out.  In the meanwhile, this is an exercise in keeping my sanity until January.  Who’s with me there?

 

 

 

 

 

Day 6 BF Evie

Here’s what I know.

I live in Sterling, Louisiana with my mom on the second richest plantation in the area. My dad died when I was two.  That’s all the normal stuff.  The trouble comes with my Grandmother.  I don’t actually remember her anymore.

When I was 8, my Gran kidnapped me. She got me all the way to the Texas state line before they caught her. I don’t remember what we talked about on the drive or why she chose to do it. I know my mom thinks that she and her mother and her mother before her were part of some kind of cult. She won’t talk about it. I know Gran was grooming me for this from the time I was little.

I don’t remember any of this.  I’m lucky to remember my name after last summer. 

I used to have visions and delusions about the end of the world, about scary, crazy things happening, about plants…doing things for me. I drew pictures of what I saw. They scared me so much that I told mom. It got so bad I barely made it through the end of school last year.

Then Mom decided I must have succumbed to Gran’s teachings. She took me to a place in Georgia over the summer called Child’s Last Chance. It was how she was going to cure me. I don’t remember what they were going to cure me of. I don’t remember what Gran taught me. So I guess it must have worked. They called it deprogramming. I called it brainwashing.

Only it didn’t work.

Because I’m still dreaming. I take the drugs. But I still have the dreams.  _The cure didn’t take_. I’ll never tell them, because they wouldn’t have let me leave and Mom would just send me back. So now I’m back home.

My plan is to get through the next two years of High School, and get out of Sterling.  _Two years and out._

Monday Morning, First day of school. I woke up tired. I’m always tired. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, wishing I could will some life into my expression. I smile. My red lips droop. My cornflower blue eyes look as sad as I feel. My thick, long blond hair hangs with a heavyness that weights my limbs. I used to be full of energy. Not anymore. These days between my new medication to suppress the visions and hallucinations, and the nightmares I had every night, I was one tired Evie. I slump my five foot frame to the closet and force myself to dress. Even this is a chore. My clothes are fantastic. I’ve been looking forward to wearing this outfit for an age.

Mom comes in my room to check on me and scan my room for contraband. Too late. My sketchbook was already in my backpack. She’s like a pretty blond Sherlock Holmes sniffing around for clues that I’ve still got a screw loose. She won’t find anything. I’ve learned from last spring.

It’s sad. I used to believe I could trust Mom with most anything. That she would fix it if anything went really wrong. Yeah, tried that. She sent me to CLC. Child’s Last Chance.

I only left CLC by the skin of my teeth. Three doctors pronounced me cured. Two said I would still be having delusions and psychotic episodes or “visions” and it was only a matter of time before my next break down. So I’m out, but Mom’s watching like a hawk and I’m as Stepford perfect Evie as I can be.

She asks me sometimes, “Why don’t you laugh anymore?” Um, really? Does being betrayed by your mother, sent to a mental facility, drugged and hypnotized until you can barely remember who you are, dreaming of an evil witch who cackles with glee, (Seriously! Glee!) as she tortures and kills people in hideously disgusting ways with  _plants_  of all things, sound like a life that would make someone joyful? I don’t tell her I’m still dreaming of the red witch every night. I’d just go right back to CLC hell.

So yeah, our relationship has suffered a bit. Love without trust is kind of hard. She doesn’t trust me either. Not really. She wants to, and she tries to, she probably tells herself that she does, but deep down, probably not. If she had, she wouldn’t have sent me to CLC.

I’ve tried to be objective about this, because I love my mom. So objectively, I can understand that, from the very vaguest memories (those are all I have now, all else has been brainwashed away) that the things my Gran tried to teach me, and the cult type things her mother before her and so on, that these were very scary things. Any sane person would not want her daughter to have anything to do with them whatsoever. I remember something about Gran wanting me to hurt other kids…

On the other hand, I went to my mom because I was having visions of the world ending…and she had me committed. She tells me, “I’m so glad you’re back honey. It’s been so quiet at Haven without you.”

_Quiet?_ I yearned to say, “Really Karen? You know what’s worse than quiet? Flourescent bulbs crackling twenty-four hours a day in the center. Or maybe the sound of my cutter roommate weeping as she attacked her thigh with a spork? How about disconnected laughter with no punchline?

But then, that last one had been me.

In the end, I said nothing about the center, repeating what had become my mantra since leaving the center.  _Just two years and out.  
_

We talk about what I’ve told my friends. No I haven’t told them about CLC. Hell no I’m not going to. Is SHE the crazy one now? Yes Brandon is still my boyfriend. No, I’m not telling how I really managed to keep him on the hook all summer.

 

 

Outside among the Sugar Cane fields. I love being outside. The plants have always, but  _always_  called to me. Something about them is so soothing, comforting. I take a moment to run my hands over the stalks as I wait for Brandon. Is it my imagination, or do the leaves curl around my hands, like a baby’s hand would curl around its’ mother’s?

I’ve realized since I’ve left CLC that everyone has formed an opinion about my visions and such, except me. Up until now, I’ve just been doing as I was told and looking up to the adults in my life to tell me what I should do, who have all let me down.

My grandmother, who I haven’t seen or talked to since she tried to kidnap me when I was eight, from what I can deduce from what mom and the doctors told me because I don’t remember anymore, her opinion was something so seriously scary that Mom sent me to CLC. Seriously, they literally  _deprogrammed_ me.

How scary is that?

All I can remember is sitting at a table at the beginning of the summer, pumped full of drugs as they asked me a single question. “Evie, do you remember why you must reject your Grandmother’s teaching?”

And that’s it. That’s all she wrote. Well, that and some of the visions from before the program and being kidnapped when I was eight. But not all of those either. Some of those are erased too. It’s amazing how much it can scare you when someone screws with your mind. Not a shocker that I really, really don’t want to go back.  _Two years and out._

Mom and the doctor’s opinion is that the visions, hallucinations, and dreams are all harmful and delusional, just having them is bad, period. Well, the problem with that is that I’m having them anyway, even with the drugs. And if that’s the case, then this means that I belong in a place like CLC  _for life. Shudder_  So that’s OUT.

Unfortunately my release from CLC is conditional upon two things, medication compliance and zero contact with my grandmother. So I’ll have to stay on my meds for now, for all the good they do.

Which means I need to form my own opinion…and here’s what I’ve come up with.

I’ve decided that some things, like my affinity with plants, are harmless, even comforting, maybe even helpful. And if that’s the case, what would be the harm?

Other things, like my nightmares of the red witch, who laughs with evil glee as she destroys others viciously using the plants I love, are evil. Those things I detest and always will. So I’d like to get those things out and as far away from myself as possible. But there are other signs or visions, that are dangerous, ominous, that feel like warnings. Things that if they are real and if I don’t pay attention to them, could be catastrophic.

But the real question behind all of this is, how do I know for sure if any of it is real? Stroking the cane again and feeling the leaf curl around my hand I think I need to start with plant somehow…it’s a puzzle.

Brandon’s car pulls up and I hop in. Brandon is  _the_ catch of our parish. He’s a senior, the quarterback, and rich. Not to mention he’s handsome, good-tempered, drives a red convertible Porsche, and treats me exceedingly sweet. When I got back into town last week from CLC hell, he took me to the movies, on dates, brought me flowers, in general showed me a great time. He’s a fabulous guy!

There’s only one problem. I hadn’t noticed it last spring really. It’s hard to put my finger on what it is exactly. I can only sum it up as…meh.

He doesn’t notice the effort I went into dressing up today. I spent two weeks planning this outfit and two days in Atlanta after I got out of CLC purchasing it. The dress and ribbon are a cornflower blue that match my eyes.  

 

 

The dress and shoes are designer as is my watch.  My diamond studs are in my ears and my watch is a work of art.  The dress and shoes cost me over four hundred dollars. I tell myself it doesn’t matter that he didn’t notice my outfit, or even compliment my looks at all. It’s all ok. Because Brandon is mine. He stayed faithful to me all summer just like I planned.

Of course he did, because I promised him my V card after I turned 16…which is in a week. Now that it’s time to pay up, I’m questioning whether that was such a brilliant idea. I’m in such a total funk this morning. Brandon notices this of course. Doesn’t notice my outfit, but notices my bad mood. Why am I such a bad faker?

When he asks  _again_  why I’m so quiet, I tell him it’s because of my weird dreams last night. (aka nightmares of the Red Witch)

When I asked Brandon once if he’d ever had nightmares, he’d looked at me blankly, unable to remember a single one. That was the thing about Brandon. He was the most happy-go-lucky boy I’d ever known. He was a lot like a cross between a huge teddy bear and a happy puppy dog all rolled into one.

I’d held onto the hope while I was at CLC that his normal could drag me back from my crazy visions land brink. Which was why I’d worried about him finding another girl while I was locked away over the summer and made the really really desperate decision to promise him my V card.

"Well, I know how to put my girl in a good mood." He gave me his mischievous grin.

I was desperate and happy to let myself be charmed. “Oh yeah, big guy? How’s that?”

He pulled off the road under the shade of a pecan tree, tires popping the fallen pecans. After waiting for the dust to pass us, he pressed a button and put down the convertible top. “How fast you wanna go, Eves?”

Few things exhilarated me more than flying down the highway with the top down. This most certainly would put me in a great mood and I was so grateful to Brandon for thinking of this. I didn’t care a bit about my hair style being utterly ruined. I’d braid in a fishtail over my shoulder once we got to school.

I told him, “Kick her in the guts.” with a huge grin.

He pealed out, the engine purring with power. I raised my hands, threw back my head and yelled, “Faster!”

He grinned at me, happy to see my mood changed for the better, his mission accomplished. Such a good boyfriend.

The dim months of misery at CLC were forgotten next to this, the sun, the wind, Brandon sliding me excited grins. He was right; this  _was_  just what I needed. Leave it to my teddy bear football player to make me feel carefree and sane again, just  _what_  I so desperately needed, especially after those awful dreams last night.

And didn’t that deserve a kiss?

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I clambered up on my knees, tugging my dress up a couple of inches so I could lean over to him. I pressed my lips against the smooth-shaven skin of his cheek. “Just what the doctor ordered, Brand.”

"You know it!"

I kissed his broad jaw, then – as my experienced best friend Melissa had instructed – I nuzzled his ear, letting him feel my breath.

"Ah, Evie," he rasped. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

I was getting the idea. He’d already been reminding me of that promise I’d made before leaving for  _deportment school_. If we were still going out when I turned 16 (I was a young junior), I would play my V card. My birthday was next Monday-

"What the hell does that guy want?" he suddenly exclaimed.

I drew my head back from Brandon, saw he was glancing past me. I darted a look back, and my stomach plummeted.

A guy on a motorcycle had pulled right next to us, keeping pace with the car, checking me out. His helmet had a tinted visor so I couldn’t see his face, but I knew he was staring at my ass.

First instinct? Drop my butt in the seat, willing my body to disappear into the upholstery.

Second instinct? Stay where I was and glare at the pervert. This was  _my_ morning, my laughter, my fast drive in my boyfriend’s luxury sport’s car.

After a summer spent in fluorescent hell, I  _needed_  this morning. I may not have deserved this morning but I needed it with a desperation bordering on tears. What I did not need was some pervert making me feel like a piece of ass and ruining my morning.

When I twisted around to glare over my shoulder, I saw the guy’s helmet had dipped, attention definitely on my ass. Then he slowly raised his head, as if he was raking his gaze over every inch of me.

It felt like hours passed before he reached my eyes. Then the thought occurred to me that my underwear might be showing! My cheeks flushed and I sat back down, pulled my hair out of my eyes and we stared at each other for so long that I wondered when he was going to run off the road. Just who was behind that mask?

Then I wondered, if riding in a sports car with the top down was a rush, what would it be like to ride on a motorcycle like that? With nothing around you except the wind? Or holding on tightly to the person in front of you, in an endless hug that lasted for hours?

Then he gave me a curt nod and sped past us, expertly dodging a pothole. Two more motorcycles followed, each carrying two people. I consoled myself with the knowledge I’d probably never see them again.

Brandon parked at the back of the lot to preserve his paint job. I carried my own bag into school, groaning at the weight of my books. Looked like I’d be schlepping my own stuff on an extremely hot day. I’d hoped Brandon would take a hint when I groaned. He didn’t.

I told myself I liked this. He was a modern man and I was a modern woman. Equality. I didn’t really like it. I hated it. I was tiny and my books were heavy and it was hot. But maybe, just maybe, if I told myself this enough, it would sink in enough and make it true. Besides, I was home and out of CLC hell, and my boyfriend had given me a fast ride in his car with the top down. What did I have to be upset about. Life was good, right?

As we walked toward the school and got closer in, one of the football players held up the football to pass it to Brandon. Brandon looked at me, “Do you mind, Eves?”

Brandon was like a golden retriever when it came to football. He just couldn’t resist it and it made him  _so_  happy. I liked Brandon happy, and my guy deserved to be happy, especially after trying so hard to cheer me up this morning.

So I said, “Go ahead, Brandon. Have fun.”

"You’re the best, Eves. I figure even you can make it the rest of the way by yourself right?"

Sigh. Brandon could land some real zingers every now and then. And it must be said, I was directionally challenged. Heaven help me when I started driving. I was  _definitely_ going to need a car with GPS. I made my way to the main entrance and passed a rosebush with double blooms of poppy red, my favorite color. A breeze blew, making it seem like the flowers swayed to face me.

Ever since I could remember I had loved, been nearly obsessed with plant life. I drew roses, oaks, vine crops and berry briars compulsively, fascinated with their shapes, their blooms, their  _defenses._

My eyelids would go to half mast from the scent of freshly tilled pastureland.

Which was part of my problem. I wasn’t  _normal._

Teenage girls should be obsessed with boys and clothes, not with the smell of dirt or the admirable deviousness of briars.

_Come, touch…but you’ll pay a price._

 

__

 

Just then my best friend Melissa and sister from another mister, better known to me and everyone as Mel, sharply parked her metallic blue Beamer just inches from me, jumped out and said loudly and with lots of attitude, “And  _that’s_  how you park a car, bitches.” That was her new thing. Calling everyone bitches.

She always leapt before she looked, had never acquainted herself with embarrassment and was a stranger to shame. We’d been best friends for a decade, but without a doubt, I was the brains of that operation.

Her mom was the guidance councilor at school. Her Dad had paid for Sterling High’s new library because Mrs. Warren, her mom, needed a hobby. Most parents figured that if Melissa was a product of Mrs. Warren’s parenting skills, they shouldn’t put too much stock in her advice.

Today Melissa was dressed prepster chic, as were most students at this school. I wore a blue dress, name brand heels and watch, diamond stud earrings. Melissa was wearing a red baby doll t-shirt and a crisp navy skirt, her hair having a matching navy bow, bright red lipstick. Both our outfits probably totaled over a grand together. Melissa probably would never wear hers again.

Melissa popped her trunk to pull out her designer handbag and ask if Spencer Stephens III, Brand’s best friend, was looking at her. She was desperate to hook up with him. Mel thought he needed a “nudge” in the right direction. Unfortunately, Mel didn’t know how to nudge. Her version of a nudge was what most others would define as a hard punch. When I had asked Brand about setting Mel up with Spence, he had laughed and said, “As soon as you house break her.”  _Note to self: Put in another request today._.

Two more of our friends joined us. Grace Anne and Catherine Ashley, also wearing prepster chic and real jewelry. The four of us were popular cheerleaders. I was proud of it.

Last week we had exchanged stories of our summer vacations. Mel had been modeling in Paris. Grace had gone to Hawaii. Catherine had toured New Zealand. I’d repeatedly said my summer was the most boring one ever, not a single pic on my phone, and finally they’d stopped asking. The official story was deportment school. After all, in the south, you can never train your daughters soon enough for stuff like that right? I was actually amazed that everyone actually bought the story. No one questioned it though.

Something in me had changed, beyond the crazy obvious. I found myself paying more attention to those people who were usually the quiet ones who were more unnoticed. Our school wasn’t like the usual ones with cliques and unpopular kids. I was friendly to everyone. No one suffered a wardrobe malfunction on  _my_  watch. I was always friendly to everyone. This was  _my_ little queendom. No one ever sat alone during my lunch period. I had even shut down the sale of freshman elevator passes on our one-story campus.

I wondered if I would be as friendly to people if they didn’t fit into my little prepster chic world. I liked to think that I would. I was a friendly person. What would all these people think if they knew  _I_ was the misfit here. That underneath all the glitz and glimmer, I didn’t fit in anymore? Did anyone really fit in? Were we all our own brand of weird? Melissa was a weird that I loved because it was all attitude and she worked it and didn’t care what anyone thought. If only I could be so self assured.

Then something happened. A sudden rumble of motorcycles that made everyone go silent, like a needle scratch on an old record. No way they’d be the same ones from Brand an my drive earlier. They’d passed us…

Three motorcycles pulled in, the same five kids as earlier. Each of them were dressed in dark clothes. Among our dresses and khaki pants, they stood out like bruises. The bikes all had mismatched parts.

Were they built from scratch, from junkyard parts, or stolen? I didn’t know, but I didn’t want to judge.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly .

Grace answered, “Haven’t you heard? They’re a bunch of juvies from Basin High School.”

"If they’re from Basin High School then why are they here? How do you know they’re juvies? Fact or rumor?" I didn’t like rumors circulating like facts if I could help it.

"They’re attending Sterling!" Catherine said. "Because of that new bridge they built across the levee, the kids at the outer edge of the basin are now closer to us than to their old school."

Grace added, “I know at least some of them are.” As though because some of them were they all might as well be.

Before the bridge, the Cajuns would have had to drive all the way around the swamp to get here, about fifty miles or so. Until the last decade or so, the folks there had been pretty isolated and all still spoke Cajun French.

Though I’d been there but rarely, I spoke the language fluently. All of Haven’s farm help came from there and my crazy ole grandmother still had friends from there.   She'd taken me visiting with her when she still lived with us and those hazy memories were the clearest ones I had of her...which wasn't saying much.  I remembered more about visiting the area, a place of unbelievable poverty, but also warm welcomes and hospitality.  In other words, they didn't have much, but what they had was shared.  Rumors said the Basin was a place filled with hot-blooded women, hard-fighting men, and unbelievable poverty.  In this, rumors were not wrong.

Mel said, “My mom had to go to an emergency faculty meeting last night about how best to acclimate them or something like that.”

I actually really felt for this group of kids. To go from their Cajun, poor, and adamantly Catholic parish to our rich town of Louisiana Protestants…?

Culture clash, round one.  _Why can’t we all just get along?_ Wait? Wasn’t that a song? I’d have to look that up later.

This was actually happening. Not only would I have to see guy who’d shamelessly ogled me, I’d have to go to school with him.

Something was happening within me. I was utterly emotionally conflicted. Embarrassed, enraged, empathetic, and shockingly, slightly turned on. What was  _wrong_  with me?

I was embarrassed because he’d been looking at my ass and I’d just stayed there and  _let_  him look for the longest time. I was mad because he’d been leering at my ass. Wasn’t that rude? But he’d given me a nod before he left. Was that supposed to mean something? What was that supposed to mean? I hadn’t a clue.

I was sympathetic because I knew the place he was coming from. When the Cajuns were working our farm in the summer I’d follow them around in my little boots, I still walked out in the fields actually, listening to them speak. I knew the language, not that they knew that. I liked the people, genuinely liked them. They worked hard, they were, rougher, tougher, more abrasive, but I liked them. So I knew where he was coming from and I knew he’d… _they’d_  have a hard time fitting in here.

I was going to ignore the turned on part since I didn’t know what to do with that. But now I had a dilemma. If I was friendly, would he think I was coming on to him since he’d…ogled me and I’d essentially let him. And what would everyone else think of that?

But them I realized, none of my friends knew about that ogling thing. They weren’t in the car with me. And Brandon wasn’t here. If the biker got the wrong idea, I could always set him down hard later today. Ok. Now that I had a plan…

While I’d been deliberating all this the biker in question stood tall, over six feet high, even taller than Brand. He had on scuffed boots, worn jeans and a black T-shirt that stretched tight over his chest.

He reached for his helmet…I waited. He yanked it off, shook out his hair, and raised his head. My lips parted.

Mel voiced my thoughts: “I kind of wasn’t expecting that.”

A tangle of jet-black hair fell over his forehead, with jutting tousles above his ears. His face was deeply tanned, with a lantern jaw and strong chin. He looked to be older than eighteen. Overall his features were pleasing, handsome even. I was absurdly glad I hadn’t been able to see his face when he’d been driving beside Brandon’s car. I’d been unable to look away when I couldn’t see his face. Now that I could… Brandon’s looks were Abercrombie boy model beautiful. This boy was rugged, handsome, something in his overall quality shouted power, maybe even danger, almost like the briars I loved to draw…

Beside him was a couple on a bike – a kid in camo pants and a girl in a pleather miniskirt. The big boy helped her off the bike, easily swinging her up -

"Wheh-hell," Catherine said, "good to know her panties are hot pink. Shocked she’s wearing them, actually. Classy with a capital K."

Mel nodded thoughtfully. “I finally understand who buys vajazzling kits.”

Grace Anne, proud wearer of a purity ring, screwed her face up into an expression of distaste. “Surely she’s going to get sent home with a skirt that short.”

Not to mention her midriff-baring shirt, which read: I GOT BOURBON-FACED ON SHIT STREET!

Once he’d set the girl on her feet, she took off her helmet, revealing long chestnut hair and a face made up to an embarrassing degree with glaring fuchsia lipstick.

The skinny boy who’d been driving her removed his own helmet. He had dark blond hair and a long face which wasn’t unhandsome but reminded me of a fox. When he revved his bike and startled two passersby and his friends laughed, it struck me that they’d decided that the best defense was a good offense.

They  _knew_  they’d never fit in here. They  _knew_  with their records, at least some of them, most of the student body would write them off before they’d ever stepped foot on campus.

We could cement that decision now…or we could change their minds and try and finesse their entry. We were the most popular girls on campus. What we said went. If we made the boys feel welcome and maybe gave the girl a few additions to her wardrobe, this could all go down  _much_  smoother.

I knew what choice the other cheerleaders would make.  They were against.  Just like everyone else would be.  Like I probably should be.  But something about those Cajuns always called to me.  I’d walked in the fields beside their kind at harvest.  I’d probably played next to one of their uncles, maybe even one of their dad’s.  I  _liked_  Cajuns, even if it wasn’t popular in Sterling to do so.  I just had to present my argument right.  Besides, with my crazy, I certainly wasn’t any better than they were, even if that was still a secret…at least for now.

_Two years and out._

Quickly I turned to my posse. “Alright ladies here’s the sitch,” I said, talking softly and quickly,”we’ve only got one shot to smooth this over and that shot is now. Those five kids walked on to this campus knowing they wouldn’t fit in here. They knew they’d never have the money to dress to fit in, so they walked in thinking their best defense was a good offense. They dressed in their best, “We don’t give a crap what you think of us.” clothes and they’ve walked in throwing attitude and ready to raise hell.”

"Now, we can go over there and throw attitude and trash talk right back which they will throw back, considering the looks of those boys, about a thousand times worse…, or we can do what we can to be  _welcoming_ …” Oh the disgusted looks on Catherine and Grace Anne’s faces.

Mel’s face looked interested and maybe…proud? “Yes I know that will be hard, but they may not be as bad as they seem right now. Remember, they are trying to show us their worst ‘cause they are sure they will never fit in. Now they may not, but we will never know if we don’t give them the benefit of the doubt. Alright?”

"Is this what they teach you at deportment school sister?" Mel asked with a grin.

"What diplomacy? Among other things, yes." I hadn’t a clue.

"Alright, let’s go make them feel welcome." Grace Anne sounded reluctant but resigned.

The four of us made our way to the Cajuns. On our way, we passed others speculating about the newcomers:

“ _My maid comes from the Basin. She said all five of them are juvies with records.”_

“ _I heard the tall boy knifed two guys in the French Quarter. He was just released from a years stint in a cage-the-rage correctional center!”_

“ _The blond boy is a sophomore for the_ third _try…”_

Mel and I exchanged a look. Ok. Looked like my welcoming mission might be just a smidge more difficult than I’d anticipated…by a few miles.

Before the Weasel/fox decided to scare any more students and kill off my inclination to be friendly I pulled the girls along a little faster.

The tall one dug a flask from his back pocket and took a swig from it. On school grounds? As we walked up, his eyes fixed on me. His fingers were circled with white medical tape for some reason. His eyes were a vivid gray against his tanned skin, and they were roaming over my face and figure like he hadn’t seen a girl in  _years –_ or hadn’t seen  _me_  minutes ago.

With a sunny smile, I said, “Welcome to Sterling High! I’m Evie, This is Mel, Grace Anne and Catherine. If you need any assistance around campus, we’d be happy to help you out. And you all are?

I made particular eye contact with the girl, smiling sincerely at her, knowing she’d likely hear lots of cruel remarks today and hoping to start her day off well. I made brief eye contact will all the boys smiling at them too, not wanting them to think I was insincere.

They looked at us a bit surprised. I was looking at the girl who seemed shyly hopeful. Weasel/fox regained his tongue first. He leered at me. “Well, ain’t you sweet, Evie. I’m Lionel.” He pronounced it Lie-nell. “And this here’s my  _podna_  Jackson Deveaux, also known as Jack Daniels. We doan need no ass-is-tance finding-“

Jack Daniels?   Because of the flask?

Jackson rapidly said in Cajun, “Idiot, someone is actually welcoming us to campus and you’re going to mess that up?”

Lionell quickly said back, " _Elles sont_ _gâtés riche mentent putaines_. You don’t actually believe them?”  I tried to keep my face impassive at that insult.  He wasn't wrong about my being rich and spoiled, but I wasn't a lying whore.  Nice to know what he though of us though.  I tried hard not to hold it against him.  I could see why he'd be on his guard.  They likely wouldn't find Sterling High a welcoming place, which was the whole point of my little welcoming party.

Jackson answered, “Maybe they are and maybe they’re not, time will tell.”

Finally Jackson turned to us and spoke in English. “Sorry about that. I’m Jack. This is Clotile, Tee-Bo, and Gaston.   We appreciate the warm welcome."  The boys each nodded to us in turn.  Tee-bo gave us a friendly smile.  Gaston seemed uncertain what to think about us, suspicious maybe.  But Jack?  The warmth in Jack's eyes left no doubt in my mind that he was  _appreciative_  of... _something_.  I just wasn't entirely sure exactly what.  Feeling out of my depths, I focused on Clotile.

"Hi all, Hi Clotile, it’s good to meet you." I smiled at her big and she gave me a tentative one back. I spoke directly to her. "If you‘d like to sit with someone at lunch or in class or need to know where something is, I’m happy to be there for you. Alright?"

"Okay." She answered with a smile.

"How about me  _jolie_  Evie? Does that offer extend to me too?” Jackson asked, his gaze raking my face and form.

Um…totally flustered. I blushed.  _He called me pretty._ I was practically panting.  _What was_ wrong _with me?! I had a boyfriend!_

"Um, sure, of course."

Suddenly realizing I was the only one of my posse doing any talking I looked at my girls sharply, especially Mel. She was watching the interplay with utter fascination. She came to herself with a start.

"Right! We’re all happy to help if you’d like any so just give us a holler if you need anything, anytime!" And then we got out of there!

Mel and the other girls hovered around me as we walked to the doors quickly. “What was  _that_  about? What were they talking about before, and what was all that with Jackson calling you pretty and looking at you like he was going to eat you up! I spent the summer in Paris and I learned some French, but I couldn’t follow any of that.”

I didn’t want it widely known that I spoke Cajun but I quietly translated for the other girls with the gist that Lionel wasn’t won over yet but the others were giving us a chance and Lionel wouldn’t mess it up for the others unless the four of us stabbed them in the back. So we needed to at least  _try_  and get some of the others in the student body to be a little welcoming, or a little less hostile, to the new members.

Homeroom put my offer of friendship to the test immediately. I picked a seat next to the window. I always picked window seats. Jackson and Clotile were both in my homeroom. After a short conversation in French they both headed for me. Clotile sat behind me and Jackson sat beside her, giving her the preferred position. I smiled again, wondering what I could do to break the ice. I could speak Cajun, but I wanted to save my big guns for later. I’d always wondered about riding a motorcycle…

I turned around and asked Clotile in a whisper and she leaned closer so she could hear me, “So, I have to admit, when I saw you guys today, I was wondering, what’s it like riding a motorcycle?” I raised my brows in question and excitement. “I’ll bet it’s a fun rush huh?” I asked with a grin.

She smiled back. “ _Cest magnific_. It’s such a thrill. You have to try it. I’m sure you’d love it. I’d bet Jack would give you a ride any time.” she offered with a glance at him and a sly grin at me.

"Two problems with that." I admitted with a sad smile."First, my mom hates motorcycles and I think I’d get grounded for life if I got on one, so while I’d really like to, I’m not sure I’d dare to risk it…" I waited to see if she understood that I had parental authority issues, not that I was dissing her or Jack. She nodded impatiently. I continued, "And two, I have a boyfriend, so again, while I’d enjoy the ride, considering how Jackson was looking at me…I don’t know that Brandon would be alright with that."

She giggled. She’d noticed how Jackson was looking at me alright. The teacher walked in to start the whole welcome thing but I gave her hand a squeeze and said, “I’m glad you’re here. You need anything, talk to me. Okay?”

“ _Ouais_.” Yeah.

I smiled at her and turned around then glanced at Jack. His eyes on me were so hot…they were practically  _burning._

A few minutes later the TA passed out our schedules for the semester and then our school laptop computers. I’d turned my head to the window to see Clotile’s reflection. I’d already seen Jack stare in astonishment at his. Clotile had smoothed her fingers over hers, wistfully murmering, “ _Quel une chose jolie._ " -such a pretty thing. As if it was the most precious possession she’d ever owned.

With an involuntary pang, I’d realized it probably was. Their town was basically a big swamp filled with leaky roofed shacks, many without power. I wondered if her home had power…or if the assignments at this school would be a step up from the ones at her old school. Maybe I could take the friend thing a bit farther…I’d have to ask Mom though. She was keeping me on a short leash. But the voices were quieter when there were more people around and home was really quiet so studying was hard.

I’d see if she was interested. I’d asked Mel before, but Mel was  _never_  interested in studying.  _NEVER._  I turned around. “Clotile?” She pried her eyes from her  _jolie_  computer to look at me. “Would you maybe like to come over to my place and study after school sometime?”

Maybe while she was there I could get her to try on some clothes…and if she wore something like that, I’d just tell mom before hand that I was going to try and give her to try on some of my clothes in my closet that I wasn’t wearing anymore.

I didn’t have a sister. Mel was my sister from another mister and she was too tall to swap clothes with. Clotile looked like we could get away with that. Mom might be thrilled that I was making an effort to be more social, regardless of who I was being social with. If worse came to worse, I’d be honest. It was easier to study with others than by myself and I wanted my grades to be good. We both wanted that.

A drop in grades was one of the warning signs the CLC had warned about. I’d only left by the skin of my teeth. 3 against 2 vote. Nope, not nervous about how this year was going to go  _at all._  Only petrified.

Clotile glanced at Jack who asked in Cajun, “What are you two talking about?” Clotile replied in Cajun, “She asked me if I’d like to go to her house sometime to study. You think she’s serious?”

"Probably. She seems sincere. Tell her yes."

"I don’t have a ride. I don’t know what classes we have together."

"You know I’ll always give you a ride anywhere you want to go girl. You don’t even have to ask. Compare your schedules with the girl."

Uh oh. Jack showing up wasn’t something that thrilled me…well, ok, technically speaking it did  _thrill_ me, but only in a bad way…I think. Maybe. I had no idea. But I had a boyfriend, so it must be in a bad way, right? What was it about this boy?!

She got all excited then and turned to me, “I’d like that. Jack said he could give me a ride to your place. Let’s compare our schedules.”

Once she’d said that,  _Jack_ moved his chair and schedule over to us to compare  _his_ schedule too. Clotile and I had Homeroom, lunch. Earth Sciences, and Maths. But Jackson and I…We had Homeroom, English, free period, lunch, History, and Earth Sciences.  _How was that POSSIBLE?!_  The universe hated me. Jackson just gave me a wicked smirk and sat back in his chair with a  _very_ satisfied grin that we would be seeing  _lots_  of each other. Was it bad that I was so soon regretting my offer to be friendly?

Jackson walked with me to English since we were going to the same place. I  _had_ offered to show him around after all. We’d dropped Clotile off at her History class first. Jack had carried her books for her. She’d  _hugged_ her laptop as we’d walked. My presence next to her seemed to keep some of the more snide comments at bay, but there were  _lots_  of looks. She needed a date with my closet at the first possible opportunity if she wasn’t too proud to take it. Jack put her bag by the desk she’d chosen by the window…was my desk of choice rubbing off on her? And then we left, walking quickly to make it to our next class before the bell.

I’d walked with Jackson to our English class. He’d offered to carry my bag. I  _really_  wanted to let him…but I had a boyfriend who was  _the_ catch of our parish and if word got out that the new boy was carrying my bag, well, S would HTF or something. When I thanked him but refused, Jack shrugged it off I was already getting a ton of weird looks but I brazened through it. I saw my fellow varsity cheerleaders also guiding the newbies along so it wasn’t like I was the only one.

In English Jack motioned for me to precede him. I chose a window seat of course, and, Jackson sat behind me. I hadn’t smiled or looked at him. I said nothing. I didn’t even  _breathe._  I was just waiting.

He leaned forward. “You were nice to Clotile. You mean all of that? About being her friend, sitting with her, studying with her and such? You for real?”

I looked at the window and his reflection in it, “Of course! I’d never play her like that.”

He leaned in closer, so I could feel his breath on my neck when he spoke next since my hair was braided away over my shoulder. “And what about what you said to me, about being friendly to me? Did you mean that too  _joile fille?”_

My breath came out with a whoosh. Yep. That’s what I was waiting for. The shoe dropping right there. The Tall Dark and Dangerous Cajun who had ogled my ass this morning, who’d I’d chosen to be friendly this morning to in a gesture of good will, was now sitting behind me in class, breathing on my neck and  _flirting_  with me.

Only, the problem was, I wasn’t normal. So this didn’t creep me out, or even make me angry as it probably should. No. It aroused me! Right there! In class!

Seriously! My cheeks got flushed. I started breathing heavy. It felt as though the classroom temperature shot up  _at least_  ten or fifteen degrees.

What! Was! The! Matter with me! I had a boyfriend! A wonderful amazing boyfriend that everyone envied me for. Yes there was that meh problem that I hadn’t figured out yet, and there was that v card problem but other than that, things were great!

So why was I about to start sweating over this Cajun…juvie? I thought to myself desperately, “ _You have got to shut this thing down Evie. Right freaking now!”_

Then he  _smelled_ me, and his low rumbling voice made chill bumps break out down my arms as he spoke in my ear, “I have never smelled anyone who smelled as delicious as you. That perfume…is it Honeysuckle?”

"I," my voice cracked and I had to clear it before I whispered back, "I don’t wear perfume." I said it shortly and harshly, trying to end the conversation. The teacher was giving his beginning year talk, passing out papers.

"You must be wearing something." There was a note of teasing in his voice I didn’t know what to do with, like he knew something I didn’t. I didn’t like it. Especially since I didn’t want to be turned on by him.

"I’m  _not_  wearing anything!” I told him, trying to get him to leave me alone. Then I froze, realizing what I’d…just…said. Oh…I’d just walked  _right_ into that one. He’d set me up!

"My fondest wish bebe." His voice was  _filled_  with laughter at my expense.

Ok. That was enough! Now, not only had he leered at me, he was laughing at me. I sat, fuming.

When the teacher was occupied I turned around to hiss at Jackson, “Alright, that’s enough. I was trying to be nice. But I already have a boyfriend. I don’t need you flirting with me and poking fun at me and ogling my ass. I have enough going on in my life to deal with. I don’t need this too!

"A blonde pulls up her skirt and bends over for me? I’m goan to pay attention." He shot back at me, arms crossed on his desk and leaning forward, his face so very close to mine. Fortunately his words were too soft for anyone else to hear, I hoped.

I whispered, “I was not bending over for you.”

He stared at me, again with the staring! Finally he nodded, but then he said, “we’ve got something between us, a Chemistry, a connection like this is rare. You let me know if you ever want to explore it.”

Then he sat back, and he left me alone. But I could  _feel_ his eyes on me.

My last class of the day, I exchanged phone numbers with Clotile, programming hers in my cell phone. She’d looked at mine with wide eyes, but hadn’t touched, even when I’d offered. Maybe another time. I told her I had to OK study dates and stuff with Mom, that she was really strict. Which was true. Hopefully we could work out something after school Tuesday or Wednesday. She seemed excited and so was I. Maybe if I had a study buddy I could actually study instead of hearing voices and getting distracted. She asked if Jackson could come since he was her ride and he had so many classes with me. I said I’d ask Mom.

So now that Brandon had dropped me home…it was time to ask Mom.

"Hi Evie, how was school?"

"It went great. No problems. I think it will be a good year. Um, did you hear we have some new students, from across the levee?"

"I think I heard something about that but nothing detailed. Why?"

Oh, good. Maybe she hadn’t heard about the juvie records. That would be great! “Well, because of the bridge, there are five kids from the parish across the levee that have moved to our school. They really stand out. They’re from the Cajun area? You know?” She nodded so I went on. “There are four boys and a girl. Well, the girl is in three of my classes, Home room, English and Math.”

I put my bag on the kitchen table and sat down. Mom sat too. “When they were passing out the school issued laptops in home room, the girl, her name is Clotile, she skimmed her hands across the top and said in a soft voice, “ _Quel une chose jolie_ ,” such a pretty thing. And then I thought about some of the homes over there, how they don’t even have power, and wondered if she’d even be able to use the computer at her home. I know she  _could_  probably go to the library.”

"But there’s another thing. You know how everyone dresses at school and how everyone dresses across the levee. It’s such a huge difference. I talked Mel, Grace Anne and Caroline into being nice to the Cajuns for today, but it’s such a huge culture clash for everyone. You know how cruel girls can be, especially to girls who dress different. She’s about my size, and I have a ton of clothes, lots of them that I don’t even wear anymore."

"So here’s the thing, it’s honestly easier for me to study around other people, but Mel and I don’t have any classes together this year and she hates to study anyway. Brandon’s not in my year and he has his own stuff to keep up with and football practices (and that cherry countdown widget that he’s developed)

so I was hoping that you’d be ok with letting Clotile come over here to study and maybe one of the boys too because she needs a ride.” She wouldn’t like the next part but I’d better tell her or it would come back to bite me later. I started speaking rapid fire now trying to get my idea out before she shut me down. I wasn’t even looking at her now. “I know you don’t like them but he rides a motorcycle and if it’s a huge problem we can meet at a library but I think it would work better here because between the three of us we have the same teachers for four subjects and you know it’s really important that I keep my grades up and I think I could do that better in a study group than by myself and even though they’re from another school they seem pretty smart so I…”

"Honey, honey.." Mom put her hands on mine as I had my eyes locked on my hands where the fidgeted with my back pack straps on the table.

"I think you’ve had a good idea, and I’m proud of you for reaching out to the new kids. I’m sure it wasn’t an easy or a popular decision."

I just looked at her, not sure I was really comprehending what was happening. I was sure she’d tell me I needed quiet and serenity to keep the voices at bay. More CLC style. Something other than this.

"Really?"

"Sure. We can try it for a while at least, see how it works out for a few weeks. If the study group is good for your grades. It will be good for you to make new friends, and to help the new kids fit in."

I thought about warning her again, considering Clotile’s attire today and the whole Juvie record thing, but I decided to let it go and phone Clotile instead to set up a study date for after school the next day. She was excited! So was I! I gave her the address before I hung up and told her Jackson was welcome to come and bring his books too.

Then I changed my clothes, made cookie dough for the group tomorrow, and  _tried_  to study. I ended up doing my reading outside by the cane fields. In spite of the potential for delusions, the plants were comforting.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 5 BF

I breathed a sigh of relief when Clotile showed up to school today wearing a relatively normal looking, if very sexy, red stretchy square neck T-shirt and a pair of jeans that were well worn, but looked comfortable. I could take her home to Mom in this. Jackson was dressed almost like yesterday, scuffed boots, worn jeans, and a tight dark green T-shirt. We’ve talked in homeroom and Jackson agreed to drive her to my house after school and stay for a few hours to study today. So now, on top of him staring at me for  _hours_  today, I’ll actually need to talk to him and interact with him after school. At least Clotile will be there. Maybe that will help him keep things tame.

But I swear, if she has to get up to use the restroom, I’m leaving to go with her! I’ll wait in my room for my turn. We’re girls and we go the the restroom in packs. It’s what we do. I don’t care if it looks weird. I’m not normal. They’ll figure it out sooner or later. May as well be sooner in small doses.

Jackson hadn’t bothered me again during our other classes…but he’d stared at me during all of them. Fabulous. It’s lunchtime now and Mel and I were lying out on a blanket in a sunny spot in Eden Courtyard, sleeves and skirts rolled up. I’d talked briefly with Clotile to be friendly, then headed over to join Mel when Clotile seemed inclined to stay with her guys.

All around us roses and gardenias bloomed. A marble fountain gurgled. Brand and Spencer were playing a pickup game in the adjoining quad with the other boys, laughing in the sun.

And Jackson Deveaux?

He was loitering just outside our courtyard with the other Cajuns, sipping from his flask while the rest smoked. And he was staring at me. Of course. His new hobby. Sigh.

I was doing what I’d done all day yesterday and most of today when he’d done that. Ignoring him. Ok. I didn’t always ignore him. Sometimes I stared back, wondering why he stared at me. Weren’t staring contests left behind in elementary school? Apparently not. There was just so much to look at.

Why did I care? I had a boyfriend!

I exhaled. I was trying to relax. Trying and failing. I’d been on edge since my last nightmare about the red witch. In each one, I seemed to be present with her, watching from a short distance away, forced to watch her evil deeds. Last night, she’d been in a beautiful golden field, surrounded by cloaked people, all on their knees, bowing their heads.

Laughing at them, she’d cast bloody grain before them, demanding they eat it or she’d  _slice their flish to ribbons and choke them in vine._  She’d bared her claws that had looked like rose thorns. Her victims had wept for mercy. She’d had none. I’d been forced to watch…flayed skin really did look like ribbons.

I shuddered in the bright, warm sunshine and turned to Mel for a distraction, but she had her ear buds in, singing to angry rock music. She loved to sing, it was a shame that she couldn’t carry a turn in a bucket, but I loved that she didn’t care and sang anyway. I loved my Sister from another Mister. She could look stunning with the right make up, bur right now, she was cute and comical. We’d been best friends since kindergarten, when she’d beat up a little punk kid who had kicked my shins, demanding, “Wath he mething with you?” lisping through her missing two front teeth. She’d totally handed him his ass.

Now she leaned up on her elbows, and pulled out her earbuds with a frown. “Okay, nobody’s ever accused me of being perceptive or anything, but even  _I_ can feel that Cajun staring at you.”

"Imagine having three classes with him." And studying at your home with him after school. I didn’t tell her this. Me and my secrets lately.

I sat up, twisting my hair into a knot, and risked a glance to the side. Yet again, I found myself in his line of sight. He was sitting atop a metal table, scuffed biker boots on the attached bench, with his friends gathered around him. Jackson’s elbows were on his knees and his gaze was fixed steadily on me. Clotile leaned in to murmer to him occasionally and the others all spoke in French, Jackson included, regardless of where his eyes were.

"So what are you going to do about Brandon’s hymen safari?"

"Is it crazy if I don’t want to do it with Brandon?"

"Not necessarily. Depends on the reason."

"It’s just. When I think about sex with him, I don’t feel excited. I feel meh. And I can’t help but think that if that’s how I feel, than that’s what the experience will be. And I don’t want my first time to be meh. I want it to be something I’ll treasure. Not something I did because I was pressured into it. You know?"

"Ok. I totally hear you. And that’s a really good reason. But on the other hand Brandon’s 18. He’s been expecting this from what you’ve told me. Do you think you might loose him if you don’t do this, and is that something you are going to be ok with?"

"I might lose him. I might not. But I’ve been thinking lately that I might be better off letting him go. I’ve got a lot going on in my life and I’m having trouble coping. Maybe I need to simplify. Maybe it would be less drama if I let him go now, while things are good, then later before he gets angry over me saying no."

"What?!" She shrieked.

Yeah, I knew that sounded like it was crazy. I’d kept him on the hook all summer. We were finally back together and I was letting him go now why? We were so perfect together on the surface that most anyone wouldn’t understand why breaking up wouldn’t make sense.

"I know. It sounds a little nuts, but I’ve not been sleeping well, I’ve been having horrid nightmares, I’ve been feeling so much pressure about letting him be my first after my birthday, when I feel so uncertain about taking that step with him at all, and it’s just, something gotta give!"

"Well, look, just don’t say anything for now. Put him off for a while. We still have half an hour of lunch left. Put your head down and take a rest. I’ll make sure you’re up before class. Ok?"

"You’re the best Mel."

She patted my back and took off as I lay my head down and drifted off. The roses reminded me of Gran’s rose garden at Haven. She’d planted it beneath one of the windmill water pumps. That reminded me of the time when I was eight when she took me to get ice cream. It was a hot Louisiana summer day. I remember thinking it must be the best ice cream in the state because we drove and drove…

I smiled. The roses smelled so good. But then I frowned, they smelled so strong, was someone holding one next to my nose? I peeked my eyes open, blinking in confusion.

 

 

Two rose stalks had stretched toward me, delicate pink blooms on either side of my head. As I watched, dumbstruck, they inched closer to my face, to  _touch_  my cheeks.

First reaction, run screaming. Second reaction, this was my chance to test and see if my plants were delusions, or reality. I slowly reached my hand out and grasped the stem behind one of the roses. Carefully I broke the stem, minding the thorns. Once I had laid that one on the blanket beside me, I broke off the other one too. A thorn pricked me this time and my finger bled briefly. I stuck it in my mouth. The long stalks of the rose bush receded back into the bush as I sucked on my finger, leaving the two fragrant perfect roses on the blanket with me. I trimmed the thorns off the stems and stuck one behind my ear, grasping the other with my hand. I laid my head back on my arm, staring at the rose. Was it real?

Mel came down to the blanket a few minutes later. “Hey Evie. Did you pick some roses? I didn’t see you move?”

"Um, not really. When I opened my eyes, they were on the blanket next to me. Here." I gave here the one in my hand. I lay on my side and slid my hand along the blanket to hide the trembling, beyond relieved. The roses were real! Plants really did like me! I wasn’t delusional. It was real! I beamed at her.

"Aww, thanks! Do you have a secret admirer? Brandon didn’t give it to you. He was over there playing ball the whole time."

I shrugged and picked up my bag, walking into the building with her.

If the plants liking me thing was real, then what did that mean about the visions and my dreams?

That afternoon after school, I put the cookie dough on parchment paper covered cookie sheet and in the oven, then I laid grapes, carrots, crackers, cheese cubes on a serving plate.  I set the tray and glasses, plates and napkins on the table.  I checked the cookies by the light obsessively.  I couldn’t cook or bake.  Not really.  Mom had helped me make the cookie dough.  She’d written down the baking directions, telling me parchment paper was the key and I had to make sure the cookies were just a little brown and I could smell them in the air.  When the cookies were done and the smell of chocolate chip cookie with extra vanilla goodness filled the air, I heard the sound of Jack’s bike coming down the drive.  I set the tray on the range to cool and walked out to greet them, hoping I hadn’t screwed them up.

Having been around Cajuns on the farm and my grandmother having taken me to visit Cajuns across the basin when I was little, I knew a little something about the culture. Hospitality and welcome meant food. Southern hospitality and welcome also meant food. So I’d made a snack tray for the study group.

That wouldn’t have been so bad if it was just Clotile, but Jackson was coming too. The boy who’d been staring at me non stop for two days now and who had ogled my ass. And I think I might have figured out what my problem was with my boyfriend…which just make my problem with Brandon and therefore my problem with Jackson 20 times worse.

See, the other day on our way from home room to English, one of the other boys came into home room to escort Clotile. When that happened, Jackson took my bag, put his hand on the small of my back, and shepherded me out of the classroom. He didn’t touch me in the halls, just walked beside me, carrying my bag, giving me a dark look the one time I tried to take it back. When we reached English, he put his hand on my back again, guiding me, instead of to the desk I’d favored last time, to a window seat farther back, next to last. He put my bag down next to the desk he’d chosen for me, and sat behind me, acting for all the world as though he’d done absolutely nothing unusual at all!

But I was a mess inside! A riot of sensations! That one touch may as well have been a hot kiss considering how much it stirred me up. And when I sat there in English, barely hearing what the teacher was talking about, I realized what my meh problem with Brandon was and what Jackson had been talking about when he’d mentioned the Chemistry thing on the first day.  

So now I had a  _huge_  problem. And I was  _freaking_  out about it. So bad I’d been nearly shaking when Jackson had gotten near me the rest of the day. I don’t know if he sensed it or what…yeah, he probably sensed it. As much as he stared at me, and considering the fact that I was staring out the window when he sat behind me in History, our last class, and hadn’t even noticed him, then he’d touched my hair and I’d nearly screamed and jumped out of my chair…

“ _Calme-toi fille.”_ -Calm down girl. He’d said softly, his hands held out and away.

“ _Yeah,”_  I thought. “ _He probably know’s something up.”_

So, now I was nervous. And by nervous I mean my hands were shaking so bad, I’d dropped one of the glasses and had to clean it up, then I’d cut my hand and bled everywhere so then I’d had to clean that up and put a band-aid on my finger. Then I’d dropped the grapes on the floor and rewashed them  _thoroughly_  because who knew what kind of germs were on the floor. Which made the band-aid fall off so I had to put a new one on. In short, I was a total nervous wreck. So once I finally got all that served and on the table, my hands were still shaking.

Mom came into the kitchen. “Evie, are you ok? You’re looking a little…off.”

 _Oh I’m off alright!_ "Yeah, I’m ok, just kinda nervous, you know? I want everything to go well. I want them to want to come back…um, I broke one of the glasses. Sorry about that."

"Oh, that’s alright. Don’t worry about it. It looks like you cleaned it up already. Are you alright?"

"Fine. Um, I think I’ll go walk off some of my energy, alright? Wait for them outside."

"Fine honey. It will be good to have more people in this big house. It’s so quiet with just the two of us." She got that look in her eyes then. When she was missing Dad. She told me I was a lot like him. Not so much since I got back from CLC and since the visions and such, but before then. Full of laughter and kindness. I held onto that, not remembering anything else about him since he’d died when I was two. She seemed to shake herself a bit then said, "I’ll be around. I’ll be making plenty for supper, please tell them they’re more than welcome to stay if they’d like, alright?"

"Sure. I’ll extend the invitation." Cajun hospitality also suggested Mom would press them to take home leftovers, telling them there was no way the two of us would be able to finish such a big meal and it would just go to waste. Watching her pull four chicken breasts and two large sausages out of grocery bags, I had a feeling, this was exactly what she had in mind.

I walked outside to the front porch and wrapped my arms around one of the columns, looking out over the sugar cane. Haven house was an old and grand twenty-two room mansion, fronted by twelve stately columns. The wood siding was of the lightest cream, the hurricane shutters were a dark forest green, these colors had remained unchanged since it had originally been built for my great-great-great-great-grandmother.

Twelve massive oak trees encircled the structure, their sprawling limbs growing together in places, like hundred-ton hydras trapping prey. The locals thought Haven House looked haunted. When the conditions were right and it was bathed in fog, I had to admit, that was fair. Looked normal enough now though, which was good, as I was expecting company.

What would the Cajun kids from across the levee think of all this? I didn’t want to think about it. When the farm was being worked and we had Cajuns in to help, we had food tables out in the fields, not inside Haven House. This was probably a practically, since I didn’t think everyone would fit inside.

I walked by a row of canes, letting my hand touch the leaves, to let my tension flow out, and let them soothe me. I’d dressed down after school, a plain but nice T-shirt and jean shorts, wanting to fit in with Clotile, to make her feel comfortable.

Last night, when I’d woke from a nightmare, I’d organized my closet, moving some clothes, shirts, shorts, a couple jeans, dresses and skirts I thought she might like out into the room. Then I’d panicked thinking, what if she doesn’t want them? She has pride. She might not be interested. But she might have fun dressing up…

So I’d moved them to a spare room down stairs by where we’d be studying. I figured if she was interested, she could look at them while Jack and I worked on our common subjects. If not, she could do her other homework while we did our common homework. No harm, no foul. I even put a duffel in there so she’d have something to stuff clothes in if she wanted some of them to take with her.

I heard the motorcycle in the distance. Point one in favor of motorcycles. They gave you time to mentally prepare for you guest’s arrival.

Walking through the crops and getting a little lost in them calmed me down, but I’d only been there for perhaps five minutes when I heard the motorcycle coming. My heartbeat kicked back up and I gripped the cane stalks beside me. Even the comforting grips of the leaves couldn’t calm my racing heart.

They pulled up to the house as I left the cane fields, removing their helmets. 4:30.

My heart was pounding like a race horse. I felt like a marionette whose strings were tangle as I tripped up the steps I’d walked up a thousand times before. When Jackson grabbed my arm to steady me, and helped me back up, I almost stopped breathing. He just gave me that rakish grin, put a hand on my back, saying, “Easy, Evie.”

Clotile giggled at me, and I gave her a sheepish grin. When we got to the top of the steps Jackson opened the door for us, Gentleman!, and I said, “I’ve set us up at the kitchen table over here.” We walked over and put our stuff down and began unpacking, though I saw their eyes light on the food happily I was pleased to note.

"Mom’s making supper for plenty if you’d both like to stay you’d be more than welcome. But if you can’t, maybe you could take some home because otherwise we’ll be eating whatever she’s made for about a week." I said on a laugh.

They looked surprised but pleased, Clotile looked to Jackson as he was the deciding factor. Jackson chuckled a little about the ‘eating it for a week’ comment him being a boy who could probably eat three times what I could. “I think we could stay and help you out.” he teased.

"Great! Mom’ll be thrilled!"

I almost moved us to the dining room when mom started working in the kitchen but thought better of it. She was right, Haven was too quiet. She’d enjoy the company while she cooked, even if we were only talking among ourselves, she’d enjoy listening. I didn’t really mind. It would keep Jackson’s comments less flirty I hoped. And if Clotile started trying on my clothes, the room I’d put them in, and the half bath if anyone needed it, were both closer to the kitchen. I showed them where the facilities were and we got to work.

Studying went Great! Better than expected! Clotile and I started with math. Jackson got up and went to meet Mom in the kitchen. I think wanted to check out what we were having for supper and ended up helping her make it which she probably loved! Oh, yeah. He’ll be coming back over now. She was laughing up a storm in there with him. Mom had a nice laugh. So did Jackson, though his were more chuckles.

Clotile was pretty smart and we buzzed through Math pretty quickly. So while Jackson was in the kitchen, it was time to address the clothes issue, as diplomatically as possible.

"Um, Clotile?" I said quietly, nearly whispering.

“ _Ouais?_ " -Yeah She whispered back.

"So, I wanted to mention something to you, but I wasn’t sure…So here’s the thing. I like you for you, ok? You know that right?"

She gave me a nod and a smile so I continued.

"That being said, I know some of the girls at school haven’t been terribly kind to you about what you wear. Now you have your own style, every one does, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I want you to know, I’m not dissing your style ok?"

She gave me a wary nod now. I pressed on.

"I’ve got some clothes I’m not using. They may not be something you’d want or your style. You might not like them and if you don’t, that’s fine. We’re still cool. But if you’re interested, they’re in the room just past the bathroom on the left. I didn’t ask you here to change your style (mostly), but cause I like you and I thought we’d have a good time studying. Are we cool?" Now I was the worried one. I was so nervous again. Clotile had been really fun to work with.

She studied me impassively for a moment, making me sweat, before cracking a grin and play punching me.  _Ow. Kinda like Mel_. I gave her a smile.

"We’re cool. It’ll give me something to do if I finish before you and Jack." I nodded, relieved.

"So, you’re friends with him right?" I may as well try and get some info from her.

“ _Ouais!_  He’s my brother.” Oh,  _really_?

"Well maybe you can tell me then, why is he staring at me all the time?!" I exclaimed. "What gives?"

She giggled. “He thinks you’re a beautiful puzzle and he’s trying to figure you out. He’s over there now, probably pumping your  _mere_  for information!”

 _Oh no_! Oh crap! I looked over at Mom and Jack, noticing Mom was doing  _a lot_  more talking than Jack was with a dawning light of horror. If there was one person in the world who I didn’t need to know everything about me, that would probably be Jack. I wasn’t sure why, but I strongly felt this was dangerous.

“ _Why_  does he want to figure me out?”

"Because he likes you." she said in a tone of voice as though she were talking to the most stupid four year old in existence.

When Jack came back to the table and it was time for the two of us to study together, I was amazed at how smart he was. The guy was sharp, caught things quickly and even pulled me along a time or two.

Of course, this could have had something to do with the fact that he kept  _touching_  me. His leg casually pressed into mine under the table as we looked at the book together. His hand touched mine he pointed to something on my paper. Once, my hair fell in front of my face, between us, and he casually swept it back over my ear, continuing to talk about something in the text all the while. When he touched my hand, rubbing it gently as though to get my attention while asking me a question. I just stared blankly at him feeling like an idiot. I hadn’t even heard the question because I’d felt that touch in my hand, all the way down to a corresponding pulse between my legs.  _What was THAT?!_

I’d had to stammer, “I’m sorry, what did you say?” while feeling like a total idiot.

By the smirk on his face when he’d repeated the question, not touching me this time, in a voice I was growing to love, he obviously knew why I’d been distracted. Well, not why exactly, but he knew his touches were driving me mad!

Clotile finished up her work, talked with Mom in the kitchen, and decided to look at some clothes, which she ended up having a ball with.

Clotile was really getting into trying on the clothes. She didn’t like everything I had, but she was enjoying trying on stuff which had always been out of her financial reach before and was modeling with attitude to spare, rocking the outfits. She looked better than I had in the ones she’d chosen, which was great! I was happy she’d found somethings she was happy with.

When Jack’s casual touches had gotten to be too much and I was blushing fit to light a fire, I stood up and said, “I need a study break! I’m going to go see if Clotile might like some ribbons to go with those outfits she likes ok?!” Only problem was, I said this when I was red in the face, and I’d said it  _way_ too loud and cheery to be casual.

Jack smirked at me. He totally knew what he was doing to me. He leaned back, full of casual confidence saying, “Sure  _belle fille_ , -beautiful girl, go on and hang with Clotile for a bit. I’ll spend some time with your  _mere_.” Ohhh. The jerk. Pumping her for more information no doubt! Didn’t he have enough on me already?

But I  _had_  to get a break, so I took it. I dragged Clotile up to my room with a few pieces of clothing to match to ribbons, but before we even got to my room, I burst out, “I  _need_  to talk to you!”

She out and out laughed at me. Apparently, my mounting tension with Jack’s subtle closeness and flirting were a source of amusement to her. Fabulous. I had to admit, it was funny. Even I knew I was over reacting. I could laugh at myself. It was even a relief to be frustrated over  _boys_  for once instead of the creepy/crazy variety stuff.

Her laughter was so beautiful and infectious, and I was so tightly strung, I giggled too.  I opened my door and when she stepped through she gasped.  ”Ga-lee.  Evie!”  She exclaimed, her eyes taking in the murals covering my walls.  

I’d painted them after the ominous visions I’d had last year.  They were of the sugar cane fields outside, only the sky was dark, storm clouds covering the skies.  A stiff wind blew.  It was an ominous feel, as though something were about to happen.  Something important, life changing, earth shattering.  It was enough to give you the chills if you didn’t see it every day like I did.  Looking down at her arms, I saw she had the  _freesons._ little chill bumps prickling her arms.  She rubbed them.    
  
"Did you…paint this?"  She asked me, the awe clear in her voice.

"I did."  I said quietly.

"You’re amazing."  She walked to the wall by my large window, putting her hand to it and tracing the cane, a large tree.  "It looks so life-like.  What inspired you?"

 _Repeated visions of the end of the world, for which I was locked in a nut house for three months._ "I had a nightmare one night.  It made an impression."  I decided to say something else, something more normal.  "Plus, I like rain.  It’s good for the crops."

"Ouais.  Rain is good…but this-" Her hand traced the dark cloud hanging low on the horizon. "This feels different.  Dangerous perhaps."

_Girl had good instincts._

I opened my ribbon drawer as a distraction and put the outfits on the bed, throwing the ribbons beside them, trying to find matches.  Clotile came over to join me.  I tried to think of how to talk to her about my problem.

That problem was, I was a sleep deprived nutcase who’d only had one real boyfriend, hadn’t had much experience with boys, had no experience with boys like Jack, and therefore, I had no clue what to do.  Brandon and I had only been to first base with brief flirting with second last spring.

Also, I still had a boyfriend, who I was now sure, I had no intention of giving my V card to, ever. What that meant, I wasn’t sure. Probably that we would break up. But Brandon represented stability, and sanity. I had clung to the idea of him for those three months in CLC, but if I had to give him my V card to keep him…that was going to be a deal breaker.

And now that I was getting a taste of Jack, I was wondering if maybe Brandon wouldn’t make a better friend than boyfriend. We’d been friends for a long time and were social equals in our parish, which was why most thought we made so much sense when we started dating. Why I’d thought we made so much sense. But those reasons were surface, shallow. There was something deeper with Jack. No we didn’t make sense on the surface, but there was  _something_ there that I was forced to notice. Just like I was forced to notice my visions…shaking that thought aside, I turned back to Clotile.

I blurted out, “Do you have experience?”

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like with boys. Dating. Sex. That kind of thing."

Her face became impassive and suspicious. Yeah, I could have said that better. Ugh. I rushed on, “Because I don’t and I’ve got a problem and I need to talk to someone and Mel wasn’t any help so if you have some experience maybe you could give me some advice, but this needs to stay between us, no telling Jack, especially not Jack.”

Now her face was  _very_ interested and she wore a happy little grin. “What’s your problem  _fille?”_

I blew out a breath. How to define this. “How important is Chemistry? I mean, what if you like a guy, and he’s good to you, sweet, funny, kind all that important stuff, but the chemistry is… _meh_. Does that mean the sex will be too?”

Now her face got serious. “It’s always important that a man is good to you  _cherie,_ but there’s a difference between a kiss with just anyone, and a kiss that has power and chemistry behind it.  _Amour_ is also important too, doan forget that! But yes, a regular kiss feels like just mechanics compared to the power of chemistry and  _amour_.”

My face sunk into a frown. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Well stink it. I didn’t have either chemistry or  _amour_  with Brandon. He was a  _really_  great guy. Dang it!

"You doan look as though you’re happy Evie. Now I’m curious so forgive me if I ask, but doan have a  _beau_ that you’re happy with?”

"This stays between us right?" I asked softly.

When she gave me a firm nod, and said, “Of course cherie.”  I decided to go ahead.  She pulled up her legs to sit cross legged in front of me, the pile of clothes and ribbons between us, waiting for me to dish.

I went on, winding a satin emerald ribbon between my fingers as I talked. “Yes I have a beau. Brandon and I have been dating since last spring. But I was gone all summer and he agreed to not go out with anyone else and still go out with me when I got back. So I’m back now…He’s probably going to want more out of our relationship soon…sex. I kind of hinted I’d be ready for that when I turned sixteen before I left for the summer. (I didn’t want her to think he was a jerk. It was my fault for promising) After I’m sixteen in a week. I thought I’d be ready. Only, now that the time is closer…”

"You’ve realized you’re not?" She finished.  I nodded sadly, frowning.  "Why not tell him that? He may understand if he likes you. Some guys don’t mind waiting until the girl is ready."

"That’s true, but the bigger problem is, the chemistry isn’t there. It’s totally meh. I don’t get riled up when he kisses me. I’m not interested in having sex with him, not remotely, ever. And if that’s the case, I think it would be better for me to cut him loose and let him find someone who would suit him better, but I’m not sure how to do that because he’s been really good to me and he’s such a sweet guy you have no idea! He and I have been friends for ages. Our families have known each other for ever."

"You’d really give up the catch of the parish so he could find someone  _he_  might like better?”

"You’d understand if you knew Brandon. He’s such a sweet guy. Kind of like a teddy bear and a golden retriever all rolled into one. He’s always happy, very mellow, and a people pleaser. He deserves to be with someone who can love him back, not just someone who likes him a lot and is trying really hard to force herself to enjoy being with him."

Her eyes held respect for me and I was hopeful that maybe this might work out.  She plucked a ruby red satin ribbon and wound it around her fingers and wrist. “What if I were to…distract him for you a bit? Would that help?”

"You mean, see if you can get him interested in you?"

She nodded. I thought about it, biting my thumb nail. Clotile had certainly attracted male attention her first day. Would Brandon be interested in her. Probably. Would he date her? No idea but if he was anything like the rest of our school, not likely. They didn’t consider the Cajuns good enough to date. Prejudiced but there it was.

"Do you want to date him?" I asked.

"I doubt he would lower himself to date me," she said harshly, "but I could tease him a little. No harm in messing around."

"I don’t mind if you don’t." I said honestly. "I just don’t want anyone getting hurt. I like you, and I like him. You’re both good people?"

"Sure." She looked around my room a moment before her gaze rested on me again. "So…what do you think about Jack?"

I blushed, and I knew that I blushed because she grinned and laughed when my face got hot, so I buried it in my hands.

"Come on  _cherie!_ Spill!” She demanded.

I looked up, glaring a little. “Promise you won’t tell him!”

She crossed her heart, wiggling her booty on the bed to get comfortable.

"He’s good looking, hot, and we’ve got a ton of chemistry, but me makes nervous, and flustered, and he’s  _always_ staring at me!”

"Would you  _date_  him?” she asked me seriously, knowing it wouldn’t be the done thing and likely would be social suicide, but it might be possible since I’d been so friendly to them both and I’d invited them to my house and she wanted to know because he was her brother and she cared about him.

I sighed. “I’d think about it.” I told her seriously. “There are a few problems though. First I need to break up with Brandon. And then there’s the fact that my Mom is strict. Yes she’s been cool today but there are some serious things going on that I can’t talk about right now. And then there’s the motorcycle thing. She usually doesn’t like them, but again she’s been cool about them today. So she’d want to know Jack and approve of him and that would take some time.”

"You’d really date a Cajun?"

"It’s not about dating a Cajun. I’ve known Cajun’s all my life. I grew up stomping around the farm after them when they were here helping out. My grandmother had friends in the Bayou and took me to visit with her sometimes. It would be about dating Jack. But I’ve only known him a couple days…it’s just…there’s something there…you know?"

She gave me a nod and a smile and we got back to the ribbons, chatting a bit about her love life and my lack of a past of one, favorite things and music tastes, before heading back down to study and have supper.

Jack and I had pretty well finished up at 6:30 so we called it a night and packed away our stuff, going to the kitchen to complement Mom on supper and grab plates and set the table. Mom thanked Jack on his help telling me how she loved having him help her cook and how he would be welcome to supper, “Anytime!”

Since I couldn’t cook and hadn’t ever learned, his help was obviously appreciated. I could cut up and help with prep work, but like I said, my relationship with Mom had been strained since I’d been home.

Dinner conversation was light and fun. Mom was enjoying the company, embarrassing me a little with a few stories about me when I was little, that I used to follow around the workers every chance I would get when they were around, and my full name, Evangeline, which was Cajun, thanks to my Grandmother, just like theirs. They both seemed thrilled to know we shared so much in common, Jack especially. I had a feeling I’d regret that. Thankfully she hadn’t let slip that I could actually  _speak_  Cajun.

Mom pressed them both to take some leftovers with them in spill proof containers after supper. Once they’d sped off on the motorcycle, Mom put her arm around my shoulder while we stood on the porch and said, “I like your new friends, Evie. Have them back soon, alright?”

I gave her a dazed smile and said something…I don’t know what. She turned to go back inside. I felt like my world had just tilted on it’s axis…and would  _never_ be the same.


	5. Day 4

Day 4 BF Evie

 

 

Day 4 B. F.

Clotile, Jackson and I planned another study session for Thursday, tomorrow. She usually sat by me in Homeroom. Jackson sat by me in English. In History and Science he sat with his other  _podnas._

She was wearing one of my skirts with one of her tops and some chunky boots, creating her own style. I couldn’t have pulled it off, but she totally rocked it. Just like Mel, she had attitude to spare. The boys followed her with their eyes everywhere she went, including Brandon. When Brandon had met me at one of my classes yesterday, Jack and Clotile had walked by. Brandon’s mouth had nearly hung open and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. I would have been thrilled, except for two things.

First, Jack saw the whole thing and had given me a knowing smirk, taking a swig from his flask.

Second, after they’d left, Brandon had asked me, again, about my decision about spending the night at Spencer’s the weekend after my birthday. I told him I was still thinking about it.

In history, I sat waiting for class to start. I sketched in my contraband journal. I’d done a nice sketch last night after Clotile and Jackson had left that Mom had liked. When I was happy, I always drew plants. It had been inspired by the two roses from yesterday. After all, if plants really did like me, then I must have the best green thumb ever right? And if that was true, then someday I could grow the best garden ever. I’d drawn a huge orchard in the background, Rose bushes in the front and climbing roses on one side, blackberry vines climbing the other side, rows of crops on a field: strawberries, melons, grains, beans, corn, and such. Mom had liked it, so had I really. Maybe someday I could create such a paradise.

What I was drawing today wasn’t anything nearly so pretty. I didn’t draw my nightmares because I liked them. I drew them because something in me was afraid that if I didn’t get them out of my head and onto paper, that they might somehow stain my brain. After three nights of the same nightmare of the red witch, that evil bitch needed to come out. I’d had it with her. If only Jackson and Gaston’s conversation would quit distracting me.

They were sitting a couple of rows behind me. Gaston had started talking about the apparently many and varied  _gaiennes_ , or girlfriends Jackson had in the Basin. Was he a player then? Sounded like it. He was in a different league now though. Best of luck to him here. Made my interest in him turn sour, well, that and the picture I was looking at. I continued sketching.

I was fairly well secure in my isolation. The window to my right hand, with which I drew. Person in front and behind me. My left arm up and bent, sheltering the sketchpad, which by now held a fairly gruesome scene. I probably would have been grossed out by the image had I not watched it happen thrice the last three nights while the red headed which laughed in morbid glee at the poor man’s pain and torturous end. How callous and unfeeling was she to be able to laugh at such awful things. Why did she always have to suck the life out of the plants I loved? To use plants in such awful and deadly ways? Did she have no heart? No compassion? I hated her.

Gaston continued distracting me, still pumping Jackson for info about his latest  _doe tag._ I snuck a glance over my shoulder. Jackson’s expression was smug as he replied, “ _Embrasser et raconter? Jamais.”_  Kiss and tell? Never.

I looked back at my drawing. The evidence of my crazy. These hard copies that I needed to get out of my brain were what had sentenced me to CLC last spring. You can deny being crazy all you want. But when your mom has evidence like this, you’re screwed…and yet, I sighed, and continued drawing. Yep. Must be crazy, because I’m still doing it right? Just got to be smarter about it this time around.

Gaston drew my attention again though.  _"T’aimes l’une de ces filles?" Did_  Jackson like any one the girls here?

His baritone reply, “ _Une fille, peut-etre.”_  One girl, maybe.

Again I felt his eyes on  _me._ Mel had asked me earlier if Jackson really thought he had a shot at me, as though I was totally out of his league. And maybe, to most folks, it would seem on the surface that I was.  
But the thing was, something deep inside me said that yes, Jackson did have a shot at me. Because stuff on the surface is just that, surface. It’s stuff that in the long run, doesn’t really matter at all. It’s stuff on the inside that counts. There’s something about Jackson that called to me. I didn’t know what it was, and yes, I had a boyfriend.

But again, my boyfriend was one who, on the surface, we matched up, but underneath, maybe we really didn’t. The more he pressured me about sex, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn’t want to have sex with someone I felt meh about having sex with. Surely that would just lead to meh sex right? And call me crazy, ha! Crazy!, but if I’m going to have sex, I’d like it to be really really great sex, with someone that I’m in love with, with someone that I don’t want to be without. Brandon just isn’t that person, even though he is a great person, and a nice guy.

However, I didn’t feel like being with a  _player_ either. I was  _not_ going to be with someone who would be more than happy to drop me for the next hot  _fille_ to come along. So I decided I’d just play at the friend zone with Jackson. I was already playing in that zone though. Whenever I saw him at the lockers, I gave him a cool smile and walked away. He seemed amazed that I didn’t sigh and fall into flirtation like most of the other girls he was used to.

I glanced over my shoulder to calculate what his thoughts might be.

_Yikes!_ Caught.

His gaze was already on me. We stared at each other. Judging by his black hair, which I secretly thought would look better long, squared jaw, and those cheekbones, he must have some Native American ancestry.  _No wonder he has so many gaiennes._ And cue the blush. I turned back around to hide it.

Mr. Broussard introduced today’s lesson as a history of Cajun’s or basically Cajun PR. I tuned him out. I already knew the basics of the history from my own reading and what Gran had taught me.

Pretty tragic really. They were strong Catholics who were told they had to convert to The Church of England. They said no and were persecuted for it to a nearly genocidal degree. Homes and wealth confiscated, French Canadians were force relocated to the Louisiana area. The first thing they did when they landed, destitute, many of them separated from their families, many dead from starvation and from exposure to the elements, was to thank God and baptize new babies and bless new marriages. Cajun was a shortened version of Canadian, acadian, cajun.

The students had already formed their own opinions on the transfers. Clotile – H O T. The boys – Don’t mess with them and steer as clear as possible. They kept to themselves unless someone bothered them or Clotile. If that happened, Trouble makers with a capital T.  
The junior paper on local history making up 40% of our grade would be a partner project. Not a problem, I thought, looking around. I could work with pretty much anyone.

Jackson Deveaux and Evie Greene.

Oh. My. What?

I glanced back at him and he smiled and lifted his chin at me in acknowledgment. Paired with the boy who’d been staring at me for days? Well, if I was being fair, I’d been staring at him for days too. Was turn about fair play in staring contests? Didn’t people grow out of those in elementary school? Apparently  _not._

"For the last half of class you’ll sit with your partner, working out meeting and research schedules for the semester."

Meeting with Jackson  _alone_  for the  _entire semester?_  Yikes! I stared out the window. This was the same guy who’d stared at my ass in the Porsche. I was still totally embarrassed about that.

When everyone else began moving, he patted the empty seat beside him with a smirk. I glanced out the window, stalling for time, flipping the sketchpad closed absently. The sky was darkening. Were we about to get rain? We never got rain anymore. I glanced back at Jackson and he stared at me with a frown. Did he expect me to jump at the chance to sit next to him? I sighed. I picked up my sketchpad to put it in my bag and get ready to move but again the window caught my eye.

The sun was…gone.

Night was falling. And across the sky, ethereal lights flickered, crimson and violet, like Mardi Gras streamers. I placed a hand on the glass, Jackson and the class now totally forgotten, my mouth parted as I gaped at the scene before me. Flames arced over the school, those eerie lights like a twinkling crown above the fire. Across the grounds, a river of snakes slithered over each other, their scales reflecting the lights above. Panicked rats scurried alongside the creatures that usually ate them.

The flames descended, searing them to ash, everything to ash.

The apocalypse. Just like my visions from last spring. The voices of the doctors told me,  _Reject the delusion. Center yourself; you’re in control, focused._

Only, the roses had been real. My plant abilities weren’t delusions, they were real. So what if these visions, weren’t delusions, but warnings? And if they were warnings, how much time did we have? I’d had them last year and nothing had happened. Why were they starting again now?

My breathing was panicked.

Jackson slammed down in the desk next to mine. “Are you ignoring me now? Think you’re too good to be my  _podna?”_  That word also meant friend in Cajun.

'No! Not ignoring you. It's just, something's happening.” My eyes turned back to the window. A  _boy_  was strolling through the flames outside, stopping about fifteen feet from the line of windows. Though fire raged all around him, he was untouched. He had even features, a mop of dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He was tall, lean and muscular. Attractive even.

I’d never seen people in my visions before! Why was I always in these impossible situations?

"What?" Jackson asked suspiciously. He looked out the window, obviously not seeing what I was seeing.

“ _Evie!_ " The imaginary boy was speaking to me!? " _Where are your allies? So much to learn. Know no plays! Allegiances forming!_ " he said, his demeanor harried. " _Beware the old bloodlines, the other families that chronicle. They know what you are! Beware the lure: a wounded creature, a light in darkness, a feast when your stomach cleaves. Allies, Evie! Beware!”  
_  
He was… _talking_ …to  _me_. Dimly I heard Jackson saying something to me as well but I couldn’t focus on that. I felt totally off-kilter. What could I say that would be alright to both boys?

"I need to pay attention and focus. It’s hard right now though. Later would be better. Can we talk later today?" I actually felt proud of myself.

“ _You must prepare Empress.”_ The boy said.  _"I go over the edge, the dog at my heels, but the moon is waxing, Empress. You must be ready. Field of battle. Arsenal. Obstacles. Foes. It begins directly at the End. And the Beginning is nigh."_

Empress? That dredged up memories of my Gran asking me, “ _Does Empress Evie want some ice cream?”_

And something about the boy going over the edge with a dog at his heels tugged at my memory too.

But the other part, about the beginning is nigh, that part made me clue in right quick.

“ _Behold the field of battle,_ " the boy said, motioning toward the wasteland of cinder.  _"Arsenal?"_  he queried in a hopeful tone.  _"Obstacles? Foes? No? Ah, you listen poorly!"_ Then his face brightened.  _"Next time I’ll talk louder…_

"When is the beginning? When should we begin?" I rephrased and interrupted, hoping it would work for both boys. I was totally ignoring Jackson now, I hadn’t a clue what he was saying and I knew that made me look like an idiot, but this vision, if it was real, was huge, maybe even life saving.

_"Do you listen at last Empress?  I warn my friend."_ He looked hopeful, but still gravely serious.  _"The moon is waxing. It begins directly at the End. The beginning is nigh. There are only days left. Prepare!"_

The scene vanished, and I turned to Jackson, shaken and panicked by all I’d witnessed and experienced. It was killing me that there was no one I could share this with.

The boy told me I listened poorly. I must have been ignoring Jack the whole time. He must think I’m a complete and total idiot. Suddenly I realized Jackson had been talking this whole time and had just asked me, “Are you even listening to what I’ve been saying, you?”

That struck me as hysterically funny, so like the crazy person I am, and because I’m strung so tightly these days and getting so little sleep, I laughed.

My third day of school. The visions had returned. I’d planned to be done with school in two years and be out and to college but if the visions were true, would any of this even be here in two years? I wouldn’t make two weeks at this rate. What if Mom sent me back to CLC and I was stuck there? I’d had these visions last year and nothing happened. How did I know if anything was about to happen now? I laughed like an idiot.

"You’re _laughing_  at me?”

_What? He thought I was laughing at him?_  Backtrack Evie! He clenched those big, taped fists like he was just dying to hit something. How true was that ‘cage the rage’ rumor? Could I calm the beast? Was it too late?

"No! No. I’m not laughing at you."  I hastily tried to dig myself out of the hole I’d dug.  "I’m having a hard time dealing with something right now and it has nothing to do with you. I’m sorry."

"What  _were_  you laughing at then?” His look was suspicious.

_Um…if it’s all the same to you I’d rather not chat with a perfect stranger about the voices in my head. And how you and that random person, whoever he is, both agree that I don’t listen well enough. Guess I really need to work harder on that. And I need to figure out what a waxing moon is and how many days until that kind of moon is complete._..on the other hand, he was Cajun, they were, as a group, more open to voodoo and readings and visions right? What if I was right? What if I could save someone?

"Have you ever seen something you couldn’t explain but you knew…somehow, there was something to it, something that you needed to pay attention to?"

"Mais, yeah. Why?" All of a sudden his eyes were focused on me like lasers. "Did you see something out that window that I didn’t?"

"What if I did?" I whispered, my whole body started to shiver with nervous energy, trembling from head to toe, as though everything depended on his answer.

I saw him take my body in before he slowly answered, “I’d say I want to know what you saw and what it means.”

"I’ll show you the sketch tomorrow." I whispered. His eyes flicked to my sketchbook, as though wondering now just what else I might have been drawing the last few days. He nodded, and we talked some about our upcoming project.  
  
I thought I might as well throw out a question in passing.  I was dying of curiosity and he already thought I was a little off.  As we packed up our books I asked off hand, “Jack, you wouldn’t happen to know what a waxing moon is would you?”

"Mais, yeah.  When the moon is getting fuller.  We’re coming up on a full moon in about four days."

I froze in shock.  I stared at him and put my hand on his arm, pulling him to a stop.  He’d just shouldered his bag and was about to leave our desk.

"How do you know this?" I demanded.  Seemed strange to me that he’d just know something like that off the top of his head.

He looked from my hand on his arm, down into my eyes and smiled a little.  ”I fish most every day Evie.  Best times to fish are sunrise, sunset, moonrise and moonset, so I see that most every day.  I pay attention.  Full moon is in four days cher.”

He stepped closer and put his hand around my waist, pulling me close.  His face turned from boyish confidence to a hunter’s intensity.  I felt a shiver course through me as he invaded my space fully. “Now what I’d like to know is, why the timing of the next full moon seems so very important to you?”  
  
I swallowed, and realized my hand was still gripping his upper arm, and we were alone in the classroom.  I told him in a breathy voice, which was about all I could manage, feeling his torso against mine, “You’ll understand when you see the sketch tomorrow.”

He stared into my eyes for a long moment, then gave me a nod and used his hands to turn my waist and give me a gentle shove along toward the door, picking up my bag and hanging it on my locker for me before going to meet Lionell at his own locker.

While I tried to recover my composure,  I heard Jackson and Lionel talking in French. We were practically locker buddies, only three lockers between us. Jackson was sorting his books and bag, but somehow managed to keep his eyes on me. I kept mine on my books and bag…mostly.

"Are you making a run at that one? I thought she was just a  _bonne a rien jolie bebelle_  like all the other bitches in this rich place.” Lionell motioned to me with a jerk of his head.

That meant ‘good for nothing pretty doll.’

"I thought she might be, at first, but there’s more to this one than meets the eye." Jackson answered, looking at me. His gaze was speculative. I wondered if he knew that I knew what they were saying. He knew I’d followed the workers around when I was little, and he probably knew my grandmother had taught me some, but Jack didn’t know how well I spoke it.

"Evangeline Green is a puzzle. Puzzles are always interesting."

While Lionel snickered, I gritted my teeth at the first, then blushed at the second. I didn’t want them to know I understood.

Jackson’s sharp and perceptive gaze took in my stiffened shoulders and red cheeks. He raised his eyes and said continued in French, “And I think I just learned another piece of this particular puzzle. For example, I’ll bet that  _jolie bebelle_ understands every word we’re saying right now.”

Yikes! Caught! Just as I’d learned and was learning even more, Jackson Devroux was shrewd. It would be hard to pull a fast one on him.

"How is that possible?" Lionell’s tone was disbelieving. He couldn’t fathom how a rich girl from this parish would speak their tongue. I probably wouldn’t, if not for Gran.

Yeah, I couldn’t lie worth beans. I blushed hotter, looking away and trying to finish up at my locker.

The bell rang and he waved Lionell off, leaving Jackson and I alone. He came closer to me, and in a voice that I was coming to like way too much asked, “ _Comment bien parles-tu le Francais Cadien?”_

-How well do you speak Cajun French?

Should I answer? Hmm, the boy said he liked puzzles didn’t he? Let him figure it out. I looked around behind me as though Clotile might be coming up. Then I turned back to him. “Are you talking to me?”

He looked shocked and at the same time strangely pleased?  _"Tu parles Francais!"_

"What’s that you’re saying?" I smiled with what I hoped was cheerful confusion.

He stalked forward, seeming to be both threatening and comforting at the same time. Now I really was confused. I leaned back against the locker and he place a hand beside my head as he leaned over me. Just how did he manage that?

"Like you doan know, you." He had a smirk. Was he teasing me?

I felt tongue-tied. I enjoyed him being close to me waaaay too much. Why didn’t my heart pound like this for Brandon? I needed more air. My lips felt dry so I licked them. Jackson’s gaze dropped to my mouth and I froze, then quickly sucked my tongue back in.

After long moments passed, his eyes came back to mine, and he leaned in a hair closer before he said, again in Cajun French, “I’ll keep a close watch on you, Evangeline.”

Was it wrong that I was looking forward to that a little? I had some sketching to do before tomorrow.

 

 

That afternoon after school I sat in the sugar cane fields, hidden from my mom, hopefully where she’d never find me.  I told her I thought better out here.  

She didn’t question that, saying only, “Oh!  Well, whatever helps you concentrate sweety.”  She gave me a hug.  ”I’m so proud of how seriously you’re taking your studies this year.  Do you have plans to study with your group again?  Jack and Clotile right?”

"Um..we haven’t talked about it yet, maybe tomorrow though?"

"That would be nice.  Well, look out for snakes and come in for dinner alright?  

"Sure Mom."

So here I sat.  I had done some homework, because I really  _did_  think better out here, but now I was sketching furiously.  I had sharpened pencils and colored pencils.

I’d decided to draw four pictures to illustrate the vision.

The first was a replica of my bedroom walls.  The Ominous storm clouds, parted to reveal a full moon. I wasn’t sure if there would be rain. But I drew trees and sugar cane fields blowing as if in a stiff wind like we’d get right before a storm.  Dark blue on the horizon suggested possible heavy rain.

On the second page I drew the lights. The vivid crimson and violet flickering streamers. I drew people underneath, standing there awestruck, mindless, waiting for a doom they were unaware of. Standing by cars, standing at windows, beside doors. In the bottom right corner I drew the key he needed to know. A cutout of a simple home with a cellar where I drew Jackson. And Clotile.  After a second thought I drew the heads of their Cajun friends beside them. Safe.

On the third page I drew the fire raining down, the snakes slithering and the rats running. Total destruction. The death of everything.  I put this on a field of green, like the boy had shown me from the school room window.  I didn’t draw the boy.  For some reason I didn’t know, I left him out.

Mom called to me.  Dinner was ready.  I packed it in, yelling I was coming.

Later that night, after doing normal girl things like playing around with my Ipod, amusing Mom with some of the songs I’d found lately, and downloading a few of her old favorites from back in the day that I had to admit were pretty good, we called it a night.  My taste in music was fairly eclectic.  I liked most things.  Occasionally I messed around and put my own words to the tune if I had a good enough reason, which was fun in summer dance camps and cheer camps at times.  Those could be a riot.  So, if the tune was great, and the ones Mom had suggested were, I’d load them up and learn them, maybe change them later.  Older tunes with new words were usually a hit with parents who watched our dance shows.

I looked at the wall calendar in the kitchen before bed.  There was a lunar notation on there.  Jack had been right, I noticed with a thudding heart.  We were just four days away from a full moon, nearly three days now.  It was on a Sunday.  My birthday was the following day on a Monday.  Was there some strange significance to that?

Later that night, after Mom was in bed, I entered my ensuite bath and turned on the light, locking the door.  I had one more sketch to finish.

The last page showed the empty world with piles of ash where people had once stood. Again I drew the cut out of a small home and a cellar with Jackson and his friends. Tears clung to my lashes and I dashed them away. I sniffed. Glanced at the clock. 12:20 am. Not too bad.  Not that I was ever anxious for sleep.  I’d only have horrid nightmares of  _her_  again.  I wondered with morbid curiosity what horrors were in store for me tonight.

I’m still oddly hopeful as I left the bathroom and flicked off the light.  Maybe, just maybe, these drawings will not be used against me.  Maybe they’ll save someone, someone who’s becoming oddly special to me for reasons I don’t even understand.  There’s just…something about him.  And odd power that radiates.

I know it was odd to draw in my bathroom, but I hadn’t wanted the light shining under my door. Yes I was pretty paranoid, but you would be too if your mother had sent you to a summer camp for the insane and made sure you took your crazy pills every day. No, our relationship wasn’t perfect. I desperately wished I could trust her with this. But the last time I did she pretty well betrayed that trust.

On the one hand, objectively, I get it. It sounds crazy. Your mom and grandmother and daughter having visions and dreams could sound cultish and I get that you would want that shit stamped out. So a sane person would do what they have to do to make their daughter safe from that kind of stuff. I get it. I could even get behind it. Objectively.

On the other hand, the rosebush literally stretched itself out and gave me two roses yesterday. I’m having visions of an apocalypse and if I don’t listen people could die. So what am I supposed to do? What if I don’t do anything and I have to live with it that people I love died and I did nothing? What if I talk about this shit and it gets back to Mom and she sends me back to that camp? Ugh! I really want to tear my hair out! And who is that boy I saw in my vision today?

I walk to my bed in the dark and stash my journal between the mattresses. What will Jackson think when he sees these? Will I have the guts to give it to him? 


	6. Day 3 BF Evie

BF Day 3 Evie

Jackson was always staring at me, and to be fair, I often looked back, but since I’d essentially promised him a sketch of my vision in history yesterday, it seemed like there was something between us now. So on the ride to school in Brandon’s car, when Jackson’s motorcycle passed us, he gave he a stare that I returned steadily, then a chin lift. I nodded back.

 

 

As he sped ahead with his posse Brandon asked me, “What was that about?”

"Not sure," I lied. Then since I figured he would find out eventually, since the project would be going on all semester and it was worth 40% of my grade, I decided it would be better he learned now than later. "Maybe it’s because we’re partners on that junior history project and he’s decided to upgrade from hostile to somewhat friendly?"

"He’s your partner for the project?" Brandon asked in disbelief.

"Yup." I answered steadily, gazing out the window, as though I disliked the prospect when I was actually somewhat intrigued by the idea.

"Damn. Isn’t that the project that goes on all semester and is worth 40% of your grade?" Brandon had the same teacher last year and was familiar with the project I was talking about.

"That’s the one."

"Well that’s going to suck for you. Make sure you meet in public places. I don’t like that guy." He proceeded to update me on all the rumors about Jackson’s juvenile delinquent record. Stabbings, theft, assault, time done, drunk, disorderly, etc. I didn’t know how much of it was true but judging by Jackson’s taped fingers and the amount of swigging he did from that flask of his, at least some of it had to be.

Hmm. Hopefully Mom wouldn’t hear about that. I didn’t want to judge though. The area he was from could be a dangerous place and there could be valid reasons for those charges. Just like there might be a valid reason for my crazy.

In the mean time, it wasn’t like I was planning to marry him. He was my history partner that I was getting to know a little better and maybe be friends with. I wanted to warn him about an apocalypse. And the guy made my heart race for some unknown reason I couldn’t define.

"Don’t worry Brandon. I’ll be safe. No worries."

"Ok. Hey, only four days till your birthday. And I was thinking, the weekend after this, Spence’s parents are going out of town. You could tell your parents you’re staying at Melissa’s. So it’d be after your birthday…"

Ugh. I so regretted ever making that promise to him last year. Last spring, before CLC, I’d talked about letting him be my first after my 16th birthday. I’d been desperate to keep him faithful all summer. It had worked. A little too well. In texts he’d begun counting down the days. So much pressure, like I didn’t have enough to deal with! Now that the time had come, I totally didn’t want to do it. In fact, the more pressure I got, the more distasteful I felt about the event. In fact, today I’d ultimately decided, I wasn’t doing it.

"Umm, I’ll think about it, and let you know, ok?"

His hand was on my knee, and now his fingers drew circles just above my knee on my inner thigh. I had a feeling that was supposed to feel better than it did. Thankfully, we were pulling into the parking lot so I didn’t have to think about that much longer.

Brandon walked me most of the way, again me carrying my own bag. I always carried my own bag. I was exhausted from staying up so late drawing, and from the constant nightmares that interrupted my sleep.  I’d woken up at four this morning and couldn’t get back to sleep until about 5:30, only to wake back up at 6:15, feeling more tired than I’d been before I’d gone back to sleep.  

As I walked beside Brandon across the very long parking lot, I wondered if I was getting a little spoiled from Jack’s carrying my bag for me once in a while.  It was so nice.  Why did he do that anyway?  Sad thing was, it only emphasized that Brandon didn’t.

Brandon gave me a kiss on the cheek before running off to play with a football and the guys and I again schlepped my stuff to my locker, focusing on not falling over and keeping one foot in front of the other.  My bag was loaded with nearly all my books and I was leaning forward gripping both straps with my hands, eyes a few lengths in front of my feet. I reached my locker and opened the door, but as I moved to set the bag on the floor, a strong hand grabbed the bag, lifted it, hung it from my door.  I shrieked in surprise a small sound of alarm escaping my lips as I jumped, banging my back against the lockers in fright. 

“ _Calme-toi fille” -_ Calm down girl. Jack said, palms up in the universal  _I mean you no harm_  gesture. I held my hand over my heart and took a steadying breath.  I looked down and took a couple breaths before looking up and giving him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I’m just kinda out of it and you caught me off guard."

His lips quirked up and he nodded.  ”It’s cool.”

I continued, “Thanks though. The bag was heavy.”

“ _De rein belle fille._ " -It was nothing beautiful girl. I blushed. His eyes sharpened. " _Tu parles Francais!_ I knew it!” He was standing so close! One hand holding the door of my locker, the other hand on his hip, but with him standing as close as he was, and the lockers on two sides of me, I really felt caged in here. Like we were nearly in our own little world.

"Um…Don’t you need to get your books for class?" Admitting nothing, I moved books from my bag to my locker, trying to stall.

"Don’t think this is over." He nearly threatened. Oh I didn’t. Not for a second. He moved to step away but then his eyes caught my sketchbook in my bag. His hand moved to hang casually over the top of my locker so that his fingers were about two inches from the item. I grabbed it before he could and my eyes locked to his.

I’d thought and thought and rethought about calling the whole thing off. But something told me I  _needed_  Jackson’s help figuring this puzzle out. He was so perceptive. I might only have days left to do it. The boy in my vision had seemed so urgent. I was so scared. I couldn’t tell Mom. I was afraid to tell Mel. I was afraid to tell Jackson.

But what if I couldn’t figure this out on my own? I was so confused. After CLC, how the doctors had messed with my head, I just didn’t trust myself like I used to. But this…this was too important to mess up. This was about survival. As I looked into Jackson’s grey eyes, something told me this boy, who looked more like a man, knew all about surviving.  And he’d known about the moon thing right off.  This had to be worth the risk.

"Did you draw something for me?" He voice rumbled, a baritone like thunder. He’d leaned in to say that, about three inches from my ear. It sent shivers through me. I could swear I felt certain bits of myself come alive with awareness. Why couldn’t I feel this way around Brandon? If I did, sex wouldn’t be a problem at all! I’d be counting down the days myself!

"Yes." I turned to look at him. He was close enough to kiss.

"You gonna give it to me?" His brows raised in question. I sank back a little into my locker. Need more space. Too… much… heat …here

"Yes…but not here. Later, when we have time to talk a bit. Okay?

"It’s a date." he told me. I narrowed my eyes at him because first, he’d said it in French and second, he’d used the romantic version of the word ‘date’ instead of the other word that I would have preferred which would have meant appointment or scheduled meeting. But I couldn’t say anything without giving away that I knew the language, and he knew that. Grrr.

I turned away from him, trying to finish my business at my locker. He somehow managed to finish at his locker at the same time, entering homeroom right behind me. He snagged a seat right behind me in class.

Homeroom was short, only about fifteen minutes, mostly attendance. Clotile must be running late today. When she came in she sat behind Jack after we exchanged smiles and quiet “Hello’s”.  I sat facing forward, sitting up straight. I felt my hair move and heard Jackson breathe in deeply before he said, “ _Mm mm MM, Evangeline. You smell comme une fleur._ " just like a blossom. Again all in French. I sighed. He was really pushing the flirting thing hard wasn’t he? Was it just that I was a challenge? Or was it just something he couldn’t help doing? A compulsion like my drawings. I decided to ignore it. Or better yet, sidetrack it.

I turned to the side as though I was looking out the window. I picked window seats always whenever seating was not assigned. Closer to nature. Also easier to hide my sketches. Today it would work to hide a conversation. People always talked in homeroom so it wasn’t anything new, but this wasn’t a conversation I wanted people to hear.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was already looking at me, as usual, and grinning. No smile on my face though. I was already serious. I looked out the window again. “Have you ever known anyone who…saw things coming? Who knew something would happen before it happened?”

He leaned forward on crossed arms suddenly serious too. He turned his head to the window as well but his eyes were still on my face. “ _Mais_  yeah. I had a cousin who could read the future in coffee grinds. My grandmere could predict hurricanes a month in advance.”

I looked at him instead of the window. That was interesting. So he was open to this kind of thing. He might actually take this seriously and maybe keep my secret safe. “Can I trust you?”

He raised his eyes as if to say, “ _Are you serious?_ ”

I elaborated, “I mean, if this gets around to my mom or to a bunch of people, I can get in major trouble. So you have to keep this secret. It’s important and I want you to use it. But still keep it secret. Can you do that?”

His face became hard, his brows drew down and his lips firmed. “You can trust me. Show me the sketch Evangeline.”

I pulled it out and glanced at the clock. Ten minutes left.  I gave him the first one, the near replica of my bedroom walls with the full moon.  His eyebrows raised.  ”This is good Evie.”  He looked in my eyes.  ”Real good.  You got a gift.”    
  
"Thanks," I blushed but nodded down to the sketch, glancing at the clock.  He took the hint.  

"A storm comes on the full moon.  This why you asked when the next one is?"

I nodded.

"This happening that soon?"

"I’m not sure yet.  Just…a full moon, and soon."  I handed him the second picture and said, "Later that same night."

He took it.  I’d added color on the northern lights. My body started shaking again and I tried to keep my knees from bouncing with nervous energy and my hands from wrinkling the other two pagers that were in my hands. He saw me trembling anyway.  I got the feeling Jackson Deveaux didn’t miss much.

He took the drawing in while I took in his face. His fingers traced parts of the drawing before coming to rest on the corner where he and his friends rested in safety.

When he looked up at me I put the first sheet back on top and placed the third sheet on top of the first.  He took a deep breath before looking from me to the sheet, as though he knew something he didn’t want to see was going to be on it.

When he looked down the breath rushed out of him. I’d added color to show the fiery flames killing everything. The green and brown and multicolored snake scales and rats rushing away.

Then I moved the second page of the people back to the top and slid the last page over it.  These pages were also nearly identical, only the homes were damaged, where the people once stood, now lay piles of ash, except for Jack, Clotile and their friends, safe in the cellar.  Again his fingers rested on various parts of the page before coming to rest on himself and his friends safe in the cellar.

"You think this is goan to happen?" His low voice rasped, his face only inches from mine.

"I saw it happen. That’s what I saw during History yesterday." I didn’t tell him about the boy or what he said.

"And it all happens one night during a full moon?" He questioned, eyebrows raised. I couldn’t believe we were actually having this conversation. That he was actually believing me.

"Are you saying you actually believe me?" I was totally shocked, but so hopeful I couldn’t hold anything back.

“ _Peut-etre, oui.”_  Maybe, yes. I grinned so wide I couldn’t hold it back. And so did he as he sat back, crossed his arms, and looked for all the world like he’d just scored big. Why?

Wait! He’d just said that in French, and I’d indicated I’d totally understood. Oh, fine!

"Ok, fine, you got me.  _Je parle Francais Cadien_  and have since I was a kid.” I whisper yelled at him.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked with a smug grin. When I just shrugged he asked, "Why didn’t you admit it when I asked you yesterday?" he asked me in Cajun.

"I thought you liked puzzles?" I queried innocently in Cajun back and shrugged.

"Sans doute." Without a doubt. His gaze on me burned hot now. Smoldering embers. "Well now that was kind of you. You heard me say I liked puzzles so you gave me one. Were you being  _doux a moi?”_  sweet to me?

I blushed and mumbled something. Thankfully, the bell rung. “Can I have my sketches back?”

"I’m goan to make a copy first  _fleur.”_ Blossom. Doan worry. I’ll keep it secret. I’ll get them back to you before our last class.

"Why would you call me  _fleur_? I asked him as we walked out, the last ones to leave. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. He had a hand on my back as we walked out of the room but he grabbed the back loop of my pants, holding me back inside the room and whirled me around so that we were still inside, the only ones in the room as the teacher had left too.

He leaned down, pinning me against the wall, his mouth next to my ear, his lips brushing it, making me tingle all over as he spoke,”Because right now  _Cher,_  you smell  _comme une fleur,_  just like honeysuckle.” -like a flower  He held me there in a loose embrace as he took a deep breath, and as I struggled to breathe. He smelled really good too. He was warm, his arms were firm and strong. One of his hands held up my bag from the bottom, lifting my load. He might be rough around the edges and exude danger, but he still somehow managed to be a gentleman.  How did that work exactly?  And  _why_  did that make my panties wet?

Jackson was late to lunchtime in the Quad but he’d given me a chin lift that I’d slowly returned. In History we started out class with a brief amount of direction concerning getting started on our projects and then we were allowed to move class to the library to get started on our projects. Some how I knew Jackson and I would be talking more about future events than past.

He’d sat next to me in class and when we moved to the library he picked up my bag for me, carrying both his and mine, gesturing for me to precede him. Huh. A girl could get used to this. I picked a library table in a far corner by a window, of course. After Jackson deposited our bags and we’d pulled out paper and pencils and discussed enough course work and picked enough books from the stacks to get started with, we sat at the table and got started. I was pleasantly surprised. He was easy to talk to, decisive, had opinions and good ones, and was obviously smart. Despite all the swigs he took from that flask of his, he in no was acted drunk. He’d be a good partner for this project.

When we had fifteen minutes left, he pulled my sketches out of his bag and before giving them back to me, started pointing out details, making sure he’d dissected everything correctly.

"So obviously this is a full moon," pointing again "and here I see storm clouds, maybe some actual rain coming" he looked to me and I nodded so he continued, "These here look like something I saw in a picture once, Northern Lights?"

"Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights. Yes. They’re so beautiful that people are going to get out and stop and stare, but that’s the wrong thing to do."

"Because if they do, they’ll be caught outside when this happens?" He flipped to the second page where the fiery destruction rained down.

"Exactly."

"You drew me and my podnas in here? Even Lionell. I know you doan like him. Why’d you put us in here Evangeline?"

"Because I want you safe!"

"You want me safe? You care bout me and my podnas?"

"Mostly about you and Clotile, but I’d like everyone to be safe if they’ll listen well enough to be safe."

"Who else have you told?"

"Just you." I whispered, a little ashamed and a little shy.

"Why me? Why not your girl Mel? Why not your beaux? Your  _mere?”_

"Well…"I faltered, searching for answers, "I don’t know if Mel would believe me. Brandon and I don’t ever talk about stuff like this, serious stuff. He’s not that kind of guy. He’s never even had a nightmare before. And Mom…Mom, she already knows I have dreamed about this before, but she thinks I don’t anymore and if she knew I still did she’d pull me out of school and I wouldn’t be here anymore. So you can’t tell anyone." My eyes moistened and my hand reached out and gripped his, our hands hidden from others by our bags and the books, my voice breaking. "You can’t. Promise me Jackson."

"It’s a promise  _Cher._ " His voice was confident and firm and his other hand covered mine, and thumb rubbing my knuckles.

I nodded, blinking rapidly, and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly to calm down.

I pulled my hand back and began to put away the sketches but his hand holding them down stopped me.

"When?"

"When do I think this is going to happen?"

At his nod I continued. “I’m not too sure. I know it’s supposed to be at a full moon and a thunderstorm obviously. We’re three days away from the next full moon. I don’t know if it will be this one or the next one or the one after that. I had this same vision last spring too. I feel like it will be soon. I’m scared.”

"I would be too if I was seeing stuff like this." He scratched his chin. "Your girl Mel, you trust her? Think she’d tell your  _mere_  on you if you were to, say, get drunk or do drugs, or somethin’?”

"No! Not that I’d ever do drugs, and I haven’t been drunk before, but she’d never tell my Mom on me! Why would you ask me that?"

"If you can trust your girl with all that, you should trust her with these." He waved the sheets he’d folded up at me. "That’s all I’m sayin’."

That was actually…wise. I slowly smiled at him and he returned it. He had a good smile. I looked at the clock. Five minutes. Time to pack up. As we put our things away I asked, “Do you want to exchange numbers? So we can meet up if we need to for our project?”

"Here, you give me yours,"  He shoved a pen and his arm at me, "and I’ll call you soon."

Jackson, Clotile and I met up again for study group that night, this time bringing Tee-bo along, which Mom had said was alright when I’d called on the cell to ask her about before school’s end. He had a couple classes with Clotile that I didn’t and one class with Jackson that I didn’t so this time we all switched out partners so we were hardly ever working alone. Tee-bo and I didn’t have a class together, but we did have the same course and the same teacher, just at different times, so I worked with him for a little bit. He was pretty cool.

Mom had a farmers meeting about the drought this time so it was just us. Again I was grateful for my new friends. They were funny and full of attitude, but smart too, more than carrying their weight in this group. It was so much easier to focus with them there. I ordered a couple large pizza’s, a meat lovers and a supreme, to be delivered a bit later, and had fruit, crackers, cheese and cookies waiting for them again.  The boys especially seemed to appreciate the food.  Jackson and I quizzed each other in English.  
  
Now that my Cajun secret was out, they spoke Cajun in the house and I answered back which they thought was a riot.  This rich, sterling girl was apparently more like them than they’d known.  Clotile teased me endlessly for not telling her earlier.  I just smiled and said, “Sometimes it’s fun to puzzle out things for yourself.”  Jack had a twinkle in his eye as he watched me.

Later that night, after my Cajun friends left, I was exhausted. But at least my studying was done. Mel and Brandon were texting me and I couldn’t pay attention. Mel seemed hurt by my lack of attention to her texts, but I just couldn’t do better. My brain was fried. And what was worse, I was starting to hear voices in whispers that weren’t quite there. Like whispers from someone in the next room… _when there wasn’t anyone there_. I knew I should sleep, but I was afraid to. My dreams scared me.

Before I passed out I pulled up my computer to do a little research.

I looked at the moon calendar again, obsessing about the full moon, now two days away. I didn’t like the sound of that. My birthday was the day after that.

Then I got out my sketch book and wrote out every word I could remember that the boy in the vision had said.

“ _I go over the edge, a dog at my heels.”_  Something about that pulled at my memory. I didn’t know what though. I tried a google search. I got nothing. Frustrated, I wiped the history, closed the computer, and went to bed.

I tried to think about something else. Jackson, he’d done the casual touch thing again tonight. I’d liked it…a lot. I’d been less on edge about it and more comforted by it. Still aroused though. But was he pursuing me because he liked me, or because he just wanted to score a doe-tag? I knew nothing about boys like him.

Frustrated with my own thoughts, I tried to sleep.  
-

Later that night, I woke to find myself standing in my driveway in my underwear, with no memory of how I came to be there.

I blinked several times. Surely this was a dream. Or ever a vision. Last I remembered, I’d fallen asleep in bed. So, any minute now, I’d _really_  wake up.

Any minute…

Nope. Still standing there, barefooted on my oyster-shell driveway, wearing nothing but boy-short panties and an old cheerleading camp T-shirt.

Well this wasn’t good.

I squinted through the mist to get my bearings, but I could barely see a few feet in front of me. The fog was as thick and wet as breath on a mirror, dimming the heat lightning above. Yellow bolts the color of a cat’s eye forked out above me.

The doctors would have had me believe this was a hallucination and upped my medication. Since I was following my own philosophy now, I had to wonder what this dream or vision was supposed to mean and what category it was supposed to fall into. Was this harmless, a warning, evil, or scary? I had no idea yet, but anything could be in that fog, and that creeped me out so I decided to go back to the house. Looking down at my bare feet and the drive, I winced. This was going to hurt.

I started back toward the house, and the razor-sharp shells sliced my tender feet, making them bleed. Naturally, our driveway was raised, flanked by two drainage ditches all the way to our lawn. Which meant I was stuck halfway down the mile-long drive. I made my way to the side and a drainage ditch. Dirt on bloody feet wasn’t exactly smart, but walking half a mile down razor-sharp oyster-shells would be insane.

Ha! Insane.

As I gingerly stepped to the side, I wondered how I made it out here without getting my feet cut in the first place. Did I just plop down from the sky?

_Maybe because this is just a dream?_  I told myself that, even as I fake cussed and sputtered my way across the shells.

And to make the situation worse, I again felt like I was being watched. I ran my hand over my nape.  _Ignore it-_ -

A horse shrieked. I jerked my head around, peering through the fog, but couldn’t determine the direction. Another frenzied shriek – that couldn’t possibly have come from my gentle nag dozing in the barn.

I made it to the ditch and started running in the dirt toward home. My eyes went wide when I made out the sound of hooves crushing the shells; a horse was speeding toward me. From behind me? Farther down the drive? I couldn’t tell!

“ _This isn’t real!”_  I shouted to my self.  _"It feels real!_ " My heart pounded back as I ran.

The dirt covered cuts on my feet were screaming at me as I ran. “Faster idiot!” I scolded myself “Why did I pick cheer leading? Why couldn’t I have chosen something useful? Like track team!”

"Because you like dancing and cheering and popularity. Little good that does when someone is chasing you on a bloody horse and trying to run you down!" I screamed in fear, running as fast as I could.

Hooves pounded closer…closer as I kept running. He was right behind me now. Finally the end of the drive was in sight. Haven House loomed…on the opposite edge of the drive. No!

I turned to face my pursuer, the cane fields at my back, trapped. I slipped through, two rows of canes between me and him. This close to harvest, the cane was mature, twice as tall as I was. I could lose anyone in those rows. But I needed to see him first.

I gaped up at him. He wore black armor with a fearsome helmet. The weapon he’d wielded was a scythe; it now sat glinting in a saddle holster. His pale stallion had red eyes.

As he spurred that mount to stalk back and forth at the edge of the field, I fought realization..

Scythe. Black armor. A pale horse.

This was…Death. The classic image of the Grim Reaper.

His horse’s mane was blowing in a wind that I could not feel. The feathery leaves of the cane above me were still. As I stared at him, the regular soundtrack of the farm, my own horse whinnying in her sleep, katydids chirping – gave way to the sounds of gravel crunching underfoot, that breeze picking up, and the occasional…hiss?

Behind Death, Haven House began to disappear, transformed into a space of gleaming black, cluttered with crushed pillars and piles of rubble. Like ancient city ruins?

I sensed this was his barren, soulless lair, and his plane seemed to be pressing against my own. Would he find my half of the world- all green and misty with sultry night air – as incomprehensible as I seemed to find his?

If he left, would my house come back? Would my  _mother_  come back? This dream had gone from mind-blowingly wrong to horrifying. I couldn’t process this and I wanted it over!

So for it to be over I needed to give this Death visitor guy whatever he wanted so he would go away so my home would come back!

 

 

He dismounted and strode to the edge of the field, but he wouldn’t enter the cane.  _Why_?

His jet-black armor was clearly from olden times, yet sported no chinks. Because no one had landed a blow against him? He had two wicked-looking swords, one sheathed at each hip.

I found my backbone and strode one row forward, almost near enough to touch him. Then I asked him, “Who are you?”

“ _Who am I_ , she asks.” My question amused him? “Life in your blood, in your very touch” -his voice was as raspy as the dry leaves, his accent foreign, though I couldn’t pinpoint it-“and yet no one told you to expect _me_?” There was a light shining behind the grille of his helmet, as if his eyes  _glowed._

"That’s right. No one told me to expect you. I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Why don’t you remove your helmet and introduce yourself, since you seem to already know so much about me?" I drew on chilly southern manners. It was just rude to speak to strangers as though you knew them, when they didn’t know you.

"Do you play games with me? He asked, his tone scornful. Death removed his spiked metal gloves, revealing a man’s hands, pale and perfect. "You know me. You always know, well before my blade strikes you down."

My knees turned weak and I sank to the ground, “ _Just a dream,”_  I thought. “You want to kill me? Why? What did I ever do to you?”

He dropped to one knee at the edge of the cane and reached for me, “Come to me, Empress.” He wanted me to come to him, when he’d told me he would kill me?!

Something in memory whispered, “ _Empress Evie, Empress Evie…_ ”

"You’re insane." I choked out. "Why would I come to you if you’re going to kill me?"

His hand was mere inches from my arm, but I was paralyzed, transfixed by the light coming from behind his helmet—until something drew my attention.

Behind Death, I spied a hideous horned boy, more like a hunchbacked beast—skulking among the ruins. Ropy lines of spittle dangled from his bottom lip.

Death followed the direction of my gaze. “Don’t mind Ogen.” he said. “El Diablo is an old ally of mine.”

“ _I’ll make a feast of your bones_ ,” Ogen hissed at me as he sharpened one of his horns against stone. The grating sound was unbearable, shaking the rubble like an earthquake, making me want to scream. “ _Suck the marrow dry as you watch_.”

"Ignore him. Think of me alone." Death reached closer. "I’ve waited so long to face you again. Aren’t you ready to have done with this?"

"Must we be enemies?" I pleaded. I didn’t understand any of this.

"You have much to atone for. We have a long and ancient history you and I. Expect me." His hand still reached, but slowly, almost as though toward a wild and wary animal.

The cane bent unnaturally around me, as if to cage me in. Hadn’t Gran always called the stalks “soldiers at attention”?

Was the cane trying to protect me?

"It begins directly at the End, Empress." His hand was an inch away. Some part of me felt a desperation in him that I didn’t understand.

I scrambled back from him, wincing as pain ripped down my legs. Bloody stripes dripped down the sides of my thighs. How had I cut myself? I raised my hands, and gaped with horror.

My nails were razor-sharp, a purplish-red color. I’d seen that sinister shade a thousand times before—that triangular  _shape_  before.

They looked like rose thorns.

_No, no, no_ , “NO!” I couldn’t hold back that last no and it fell from my lips with a shriek. I didn’t want to turn into  _her._ I couldn’t be like  _her!_ My gaze swung to Death in horror. Had he seen my thorn claws? Thorn claws like the red witch’s? Blackness wavered in my vision, blurring Death, his lair, his hideous ally. Tears fell from my eyes, and laughter bubbled up.  _Perfect._ How much more effed up could this dream get?! I didn’t want to be like that Bitch of a Witch in any way! And now I had her claws? Why?

Death had gone silent when I’d cried out in horror at my claws, and had promised to return for me, to finish our battle and to have the payment I owed him, whatever  _that_ was.

I woke up , shooting upright in bed, covered with sweat, still crying, and nearly hysterical.

My nails had turned into rose thorns in the dream, just like the red witch’s, slashing my legs until they’d bled, but instead of waking in the fields, I’d woken in bed, my leg bleeding on the sheets. Mom had come in, asking me if I was alright, asking me to tell her what was wrong, what I’d dreamed of, as though I would make  _that_  mistake again. I told her in a strong voice, “I will tell you when I need your help.”

That took her off guard, but she seemed to take me at my word, wished me sweet dreams, and left.

My sketch that night was of Death. Why did he chase me? What had I ever done to deserve his enmity? I recalled his armor, how very large and strong he seemed, his strange accent when he spoke. I didn’t like his ally.

I also wrote as many of his words and mine as I could remember on the back of his sketch, trying to “listen” better. I wrote El Diablo’s short phrase after a moment of pause, deciding I didn’t want to forget any of it.

I took a moment to get out my computer again, this time searching out Empress, Death, El Diablo or Devil, and leaving out the boy who walked over the cliff with the dog on his heels since that hadn’t worked last time.

Still nothing. Frustrated I wiped the history again and tried to catch a couple more hours of sleep before school.


	7. Day 2 BF Evie

 

Day 2 BF Evie

Day 2 BF Friday.

I didn’t take my medication this morning. If my suspicions were right, then we had two days until the apocalypse. I’d need my mind fully functioning. I flushed the pill down the toilet in case Mom was counting. So now I was officially breaking my conditions for leaving CLC. I nearly had a panic attack as I flushed half the pill.  My eyes were tearing up as I completed by bathroom routine and got dressed in my red cheer outfit complete with matching red ribbons in my ponytail. I looked fabulous. I felt like throwing up. My breathing was shaky.

And I was actually  _hoping_  I’d have a vision with that strange boy in it again.  So I could ask him if he meant this full moon or the next one.  Please, please don’t mean this one.   

Mom asked me if anything was wrong. What could possibly be wrong? I was utterly sleep deprived after last night’s date with Death. I was terrified about what would happen with my visions now that I was going off the meds. I was terrified that the world might end in two days. That billions of people were going to die, hundreds of which I knew, many of which I actually cared about, none of which I could actually save without risking being sent back to CLC and then dying myself. Yeah. Sure. Everything was just  _fine!_

I was planning to break up with Brandon, everyone’s idea of the perfect boyfriend but still hadn’t figured out  _how._  I thought I might be falling in love with a Cajun who may have been juvenile delinquent for valid reasons or not, I hadn’t dared to ask. And to top it all off, Mom’s biggest concern was that I didn’t laugh anymore or confide in her? I wanted to scream!

I decided to give her something. I was a pressure cooker and my top was one screw loose of blowing sky high. I needed to vent some steam! “I was thinking that maybe I might be better off as friends with Brandon than as boyfriend/girlfriend.” There. That was typical teenage girl stuff to worry about right?

"Oh!" She seemed startled by that, and a little pleased that I was talking to her, then concerned. "Why would you think that honey?"

"Well, I’ve known for a while that there was something that was off, but I didn’t know what it was. And then I met someone else and it made me realize what it was. I like Brandon a lot, I always have, and I hope I always will. He’s a fabulous guy in lots of ways. But when we touch or kiss, there’s not much spark there. So he’s interested in doing more, going farther? And I’m not. And I don’t think I ever will be, at least, not with him, which makes me think we’d be better off as friends, but I don’t know how to tell him that. And I don’t want to hurt him because he’s been really awesome with me, treated me well, you know? Especially after I got back.." I trailed off, not wanting to mention CLC and Mom knew what I meant, so I skipped it and asked her to try and get the attention off of me, "What do you think I should do?" That’s what she wanted anyway right? For me to confide and talk more? Didn’t mean I had to take her advice, but she’d been married once and she’d clearly loved Dad, so she had some experience with getting it right with someone at least.

"I think you’ve made up your mind and you’re being really mature about it. I’m proud of you for thinking about what’s best for Brandon and not what’s easiest for yourself. And I think that the sooner the better as far as breaking up is concerned. I think he will take it well, particularly if you explain that you like him more as a friend than romantically and that you think he’s been a great boyfriend to you, that you think he treated you really well. Guy’s like compliments like that. So if you’re ending things on a good note like that, you’ll have a shot at maintaining a friendship later in life." She gave me a hug. "I hope it works out Honey. Talk to me after, okay?."

That having gone better than I’d expected I answered, “Okay, Mom.”

As I got up to go she asked, ”So who’s the person you met who made you see you and Brandon were better off as friends?”

Uh-oh. I looked at her and bit my lip. She was looking at me with a sly grin.

"Have I met him yet?"

"Um…" I blushed. Dang-it!

She leaned her arm back on the couch and rested her head on her head, facing me, nearly teasing me. “You know, your dad was charming too. And he wasn’t perfect. He got into a bit of trouble now and again when he was a kid.”

Now I was interested. Mom didn’t talk often about Dad. The pain of his loss seemed to be too great. So this was news. Unfortunately, we heard Brandon’s car pull up outside.

"I enjoyed the talk honey. Have a great day. Say hi to Brandon for me, Clotile and Jack too of course. They’re welcome back any time."

I looked at her. Her eyes were alight with teasing. Was it  _that_  obvious? “Sure thing!” And then I got my tail out of there!

I was sitting in homeroom, jittery, afraid, worried, and looking out the window, just sure I’d see another vision of the apocalypse, as that would be the perfect topper to the morning I was having right now. In short, I was feeling far from the perky cheerleader I was supposed to be, when Jackson walked into homeroom and stood beside my desk, stopping to stare down at me for a moment. I’d looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. He’d given me a roguish grin and a wink before saying in a teasing voice, “ _Je t’aime en rose._ " I like you in pink. Then he sat behind me, just like yesterday, taking a sip from his flask. I looked over my outfit in confusion. I was covered in red, not pink. I wasn’t wearing anything pink…except my bra. He’d been looking down my shirt!

I turned around and glared at him. “Hey! Boundaries!” I was no longer scared and upset. I was just mad!

"Can you blame me for appreciating a beautiful view?" He smirked. I glared harder, still mad he’d looked down my shirt. "You don’t smell like honeysuckle right now though. You smell just like roses."

I didn’t know what he was talking about but now I was flustered and mad, so I turned around, giving him the cold shoulder. “ _Non, fais pais bouder, peekon.”_  -No,don’t pout, thorn. “A  _jolie bebelle_ like you, especially on a day like today, and in an outfit like that, is supposed to be full of  _gaiete._  I was just trying to start your day off right with a few compliments.”

Oh. Man he was smooth. No wonder he had so many  _gaiennes._ I had to admit, when I’d gotten dressed this morning, I _had_  felt kind of like a doll, so it was fair of him to call me one, at least he thought I was pretty.  _Gaiete_  meant good cheer, and being a cheer leader, that was fair too. I was really starting to like this Cajun far too much.  I was still kinda mad about him looking down my shirt though.

I felt him touch my hair where it lay against his desk behind me. That sent shivers down my spine. It felt so good I softened and relaxed. I  _loved_ having my hair played with, I didn’t even care that it was him, and it was just the tips anyway. He continued playing with the edges, going a bit farther up when I didn’t object. He sure was a smooth sweet talker, especially when I considered the tone of his voice and his Cajun French.

Then I realized what he’d done. He’d taken my rotten mood, (I wondered if he’d noticed I was upset and near tears?) and turned it sweet, just because he wanted me to be in a good mood, literally all in the space of ten minutes, with just a few words and playing with the tips of my hair. When I realized that, I felt myself getting hot…and if I was honest, really turned on. I crossed my legs and squirmed in my seat.

Jackson leaned forward and I heard him breathe in. My breaths quickened. He said quietly a couple inches behind my ear, “Not ten minutes ago you smelled of roses, but now I swear you smell of honeysuckle again. How do you do that?”

I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn’t wear perfume. Lately people were always talking about how good I smelled though. Brandon had commented on it. Mom had asked to borrow my shampoo. Mel had asked if she could borrow my perfume and was shocked and had quizzed me on my personal care products when I’d said I didn’t wear perfume. I didn’t have a clue what was going on.

I turned and looked out the window so I could talk to him without being obvious. “Thanks for the compliments, but I don’t wear perfume, so I don’t have an answer to your question for you. You’ll have to figure out the answer to that puzzle on your own.” I looked at him and gave him a half smile and an innocent shrug.

He grinned at me, saying to me in Cajun, “Tu as doux a moi cher, giving me another puzzle to solve.” You are sweet to me dear. Oh yeah. Heavy on the flirting this morning.

A couple hours later my mood was right back to where it was before I’d seen Jack this morning. Only, I was no longer on the verge of fearful tears, I was pretty much solidly there. I was spending my free period in Eden Courtyard, sitting at the tiled cement table, licking my wounds in private. As I quietly cried and tried to keep my shoulders from shaking and my nose from running, I couldn’t help but notice that the daisies had turned their faces toward me—instead of the direction of the sun. I wasn’t sure whether that made me feel better or worse.

There had been two pop quizzes in my first two classes today. In spite of the time I’d spent studying, I’d made a B in English but a D in my second class. No where near good enough. Jackson’s English quiz, I had noticed, had all the answers written in firm, masculine handwriting. I’d never before gotten below a B+ on anything. I laid my flushed face against the cool stone, trying to get myself back under control. Was it the meds making me fail? Or was it the visions and nightmares and lack of sleep?

Today when I’d asked my teacher for a makeup…she’d said no.

My stomach churned. A drop in grades. I couldn’t go back to CLC, would never go back. That was one of the signs mom was supposed to watch for. Crap!

I felt a hysterical giggle rising up.  _Look on the bright side Evie_ , I thought.  _The apocalypse might be in just two more days._  Or maybe a month at the outside? I could make it until then, right? Sure, a nearing apocalypse was now a bright side! I giggled and more tears fell to hit the table. No one saw though because my head was hidden in my arms. I sniffed. Maybe I really was cracking up.

After last night’s date with Death, I thought I might get a time out from creepy. Not so much.

After we’d finished that quiz in English, I’d fallen asleep, again dreaming of the Red Witch. Naturally she’d been fresh and bloody from her latest kill. I really hated that bitch of a witch. I saw her in more detail than ever before. I watched her literally drain the life from a rosebush. Why would she do that? She was like a parasite. Pure evil!

I jerked awake, everyone was packing up to leave…except for Jackson. He wasn’t staring at my face this time, he was looking at my white knuckled grip on the edge of my desk. I released it and flexed my hands. They actually hurt from gripping the desk so hard.

"Nightmare?" he’d asked with a nod.

I nodded yes. He seemed somewhat…sympathetic. I had to ask. “Do you ever…have them?”

"Yeah, to often. Kinda surprised a girl like you has them though. Looking at you I would have thought your life was soft, but after that sketch… So you don’t just see this stuff when you’re awake but when you’re asleep too?"

His insightfulness and compassion almost brought tears to my eyes. My voice broke when I answered, “Yeah,” so I cleared my throat and packed my stuff and stood to leave. He walked beside me. I wasn’t sure why I volunteered more information. Maybe because I was desperate for someone to talk to? “Pretty much every time I close my eyes. I can’t catch a break and it’s killing me. What do you do?”

"Sleep with one eye open." His hand lifted to squeeze my shoulder before we parted ways.  The feel of his hand on my shoulder had stayed with me for hours…

My phone chimed with a text from Brandon. If this was another cherry widget countdown text I was gonna scream. I sat up and wiped my eyes carefully, hoping my mascara was ok. I pulled out a mirror and checked first. Crap. I pulled out a cleansing wipe and did some repairs.

-Kick-back on Sat. 4 couples. Ur friends & mine. Spence & Mel.-

He’d come through with Spencer? Mel would be so excited! She was hoping Brandon would help set her up with him. Yea! Finally something good was happening!

I texted him back quickly: -Where?-

-Sugar mill-

I frowned. On the most remote of the back forty acres of Haven there was a crumbling mill on the banks of the bayou. Only an old smokestack and brick walls remained. If folks thought my house might be haunted, they were convinced the sugar mill was. Not exactly a place I wanted to go with just a few people on a dark night. It sounded like the makings of a good horror movie. Ghost stories of that old mill abounded. But, thinking again of Mel, I knew she’d jump at the chance, so I knew I’d agree…

"And the Sterling girls make fun of Clotile for wearing short skirts?" Jackson said, striding across the courtyard, his gaze raking over me in my cheer uniform. What was with him today? "Um, um, UM, Evie. Just seeing you in that getup makes me feel more…cheerful."

My outfit was bright red and I had a matching red ribbon in my hair. Unfortunately my emotions were all over the place and I was  _not_  in the mood for teasing.

My cheeks flooded with heat as he sat next to me on the bench. He sat astride the bench facing me with his left arm on the table and his right hand on his right knee. If he were a little closer, I would be in the cradle between his thighs but as it was there was only about six inches between his knees and my left leg. That was pretty close, but I didn’t want him to think I felt intimidated so I refused to scoot away, just staying where I was with my arms on the table and my head turned to face him.

"I’ve done everything I could think of to prevent that! She’s my friend too you know!" My voice was still husky from my tears. Could he hear that? I decided to ignore the rest of what he’d said. It was a cheer outfit after all. Fair was fair.

He studied my face as if gauging my truthfulness. He must have liked what he saw because he nodded and then tapped the table. “She’s like  _ma soeur_.  -my sister.  This week has been … hard for her. From what she tells me, she hears some cruel things from the other  _filles_  here. But I do see that you’ve done what you could, even got some of your friends to try and support you there, so thanks for that.”

I nodded. “She’s like a sister? She told me you’re her brother. What’s the story there?”

He sighed. “You sure you want to know this? My family and Clotile’s ain’t tidy.”

I wanted to know  _everything_  about Jack and Clotile was my friend and if she was his sister, then heck, yes, I wanted to know. My gaze was steady as I leaned my arms on the table and stared into his eyes.  
"Tell me Jack. Please."

He nodded gravely, his face showing me this was  _not_  a happy topic of discussion for him. “I know who my father is. He doan claim me. He’s too busy spoiling his  _legitimate_ son and his wife to have any time for me, but I’ve met him once. Clotile, she can narrow her father down to three men. My father is on the short list. To me, that makes her kin, and we’ve claimed each other.” His voice was firm and definitive. I thought Clotile was very lucky to have Jack on her side.

"I get that. I’m glad you have each other. I always wanted a sister. My Dad died when I was two and Mom never remarried so I never got any siblings. Mel and I count each other as sisters. She’s an only child too. We’ve been friends since kindergarden. Sometimes, Family is the one you make, not just the one you’re born into."

He was silent for a long time. My phone beeped. Brandon. -So? Sugar Mill? Yes or no?-

-Yes- I replied quickly before I could forget or change my mind.

"You typing to that beau of yours?" I put my phone down, since I was done anyway and looked at him. Again Jackson seemed mad, or frustrated. What was with him today?

"Texting. Yes. He set up a birthday party for me and seven others at the old Sugar Mill tomorrow night. It’s going to be horror film creepy but I have to go cause he’s arranged for Mel to have her first date with Spence and she’d been waiting for this chance for ages." I was gesturing wildly, feeling more animated than I had in a long time. I felt like I was getting myself into a ridiculous situation and I couldn’t believe I was going to just walk right into it voluntarily, just like some stupid cheerleader in a horror flick who gets herself wacked.

"Just the eight of you at that old haunted sugar mill late at night? On the night before the full moon?"

His voice was full of the foreboding I felt. His face held amusement at my expense. Yeah, laugh it up Cajun.

"I know!" I squealed and shivered at the same time. "It’s totally nuts! But it’s my birthday party and Mel really wants this date with Spencer so…" I shrugged.

"Doan you want to go? You doan sound excited."  He raised an eyebrow, noting it was odd of me not to want to got to the party my own boyfriend was giving me.

I shrugged, not wanting to tell him about the whole cherry countdown or the meh feelings I had about Brandon

"Well, It’s my party so I have to go, and Mel’s been wanting this date with Spence for months so I definitely have to go for her sake, but I can’t help but feel like I’m setting myself up for some B movie horror flick. At least the virgins never die in those so I should be safe right?"

Then I froze, stunned at what had just come out of my mouth and I smacked my hand over my lips, my cheeks and entire face a fierce burning red.

He grinned and then he busted up laughing and I couldn’t help it, I started laughing too. I couldn’t believe I’d just said that! In front of him! I covered my face with my hands, totally embarrassed.

Jackson’s deep voice was filled with amusement, when he pulled my hands down and told me,”Your face is redder than  _cerises, bebe.”_  cherries, baby. More innuendos. Oh, yeah. He was just loving this, wasn’t he?

I just groaned and finished laughing. I’d buried my face in my arms, pressing it against the cool table. I was nearly in tears from the mixture of emotions. Too much today. Far too much.

"Did you tell Mel about your drawing yet?"

"No…"  I sat back up to look at him.  "But I will.  We’re spending hours together tomorrow before the party so I’ll have plenty of time then. I wanted to ask you, do you have a cellar?"

"No. But I know where a couple are that I can get to."

"That’s good. Will you keep Clotile safe with you? Keep her close by, just in case it happens in two days?"

"Doan you worry about us. We’ll be fine."

"You have my number. We have a cellar at my place and if your plan falls through, bring Clotile and whoever to my place. OK?"

He raised an eyebrow at my suggestion, seeming highly surprised at the offer for some reason. “Really? You’d invite me and my podnas to stay with you for the big night?” His voice sounded disbelieving. Like he couldn’t believe they’d be welcome. And since most of the school treated them like outcasts, there was a fair bit of reason for that attitude.

"Absolutely! Mom even said you’re welcome anytime." My tone was a bit defiant.  

His eyes studied me again…and that made me think.  What if the night wasn’t actually in two days but next month, and they showed up…talking about the sketches…  
  
"You’d have to remember not to tell Mom though."  He raised an eyebrow in question.  "I mean, about why you’re there, after dark on a full moon, just in case it’s not in two days, and it’s next month."

"Why not?"  He probed suspiciously.  "Karen seemed cool.  I’d think she’d understand."

Panic, instant and unabated flared.  He’d told me I could trust him!  ”You said you wouldn’t tell!  If mom finds out you know about any of this, she’ll…”  I choked off the rest.

Jack’s eyes flared with interest.  He leaned forward, his face inches from mine.  ”What, Evangeline?  What would she do?”

"I…she…you, just…promise me"  my eyes started to water, "You have to swear you’ll never tell her about any of this.  You told me I could trust you."  My voice was pleading.

He studied me for a long time, then he told me once again, “Your secrets are safe with me Evangline.  I woan tell anyone you say not to.  I swear.”

I breathed a huge sigh of relief.  ”Thank you.”   He nodded, sitting back.  I thought about the details.  I thought about how to keep my secrets safe.  ”Maybe if you come over on the full moon, you could wait outside, until you know if it’s for real or not, that way, Mom won’t know anything is up, she won’t get suspicious.”  I was looking across the table top, trying to plan it out, so I didn’t see the anger darken his expression, but I heard it in his voice when he replied.

"What, now we’re not good enough to enter your home?  I thought we was becomin’ podna’s.  You too good for us after all?"

My eyes swung back to him in horror. “NO!  No, Jack, that’s not what I meant….”

Jackson’s nodded and then his eyes were drawn to my sketchbook and he motioned to it with a jerk of his chin, interrupting me, clearly not interested and not willing to hear my excuses. “What else have you got in there?”

Showing him a single sketch at school was one thing. Looking through the entire book was another thing entirely. There were a bunch of things I did  _not_ want him to see in there, particularly the drawings of the Red Witch. Somehow her evil felt too disturbingly personal. Not to mention we didn’t have enough time or privacy here.

"It’s a mix of stuff. We’re supposed to we working together outside of school on our History project right? At his nod I suggested, "If you’re free after school, could we meet at the Library or maybe the bookstore? I’ll show you some more of the sketches then if you really want to see them."  Maybe it would be a peace offering of sorts.  I felt so bad at how he’d taken what I’d said.

Jackson’s face seemed  _far_  more pleased by this idea than I would have expected. Though I was glad he was with me as we worked out the details of our plans for that afternoon before the game, I couldn’t help but wonder  _why_  he was so happy about this.

At lunch, I talked to Mel about having a real sleepover at my house Sunday night for my birthday. I figured Mom wouldn’t be able to say no, and I could make sure the girl I loved like a sister would be safe this way. She loved the idea so I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I had that base covered.

When Brandon dropped me off at home, he parked out of sight of the kitchen, and put his hand above my knee, drawing circles on my inner thigh. I frowned at him.

"So, have you given any thought to us spending next weekend at Spencer’s house?"

"Yes, but probably not as much as you have."

He gave me a boyish grin. “I can’t help it. My mind is on shuffle. Evie, Football. Evie. Football.”

I laughed at that. He was cute. “At least I come first in that line up.”

"Always." He gave me a kiss, again, meh. And I knew I was going to break up with him. I just didn’t know how to do it. And I wanted to warn him. But how to do you tell someone who you’ve never had a conversation about serious things with that the end of the world might happen in two days and could you please not look at the pretty lights and go hide in the cellar with your family when that happens…yeah. Not a clue.

"I’ll tell you after this weekend, ok?" Just get through the upcoming apocalypse. Then he left to get ready for tonight’s game.

When I entered the house, Mom was on the phone, having what sounded like a pretty intense conversation. With Gran. Every now and then, Grandmother managed to elude the orderlies and ring home.

"You won’t convince me of this!" Silence. "Just listen to yourself! You hurt my little girl—there is  _no_  forgiveness! Cry all you like, this number will be changed tomorrow!”

When she hung up, I walked cautiously into the kitchen. “Gran?” I asked softly.

Mom smoothed her hair. “It was.” I opened my mouth to ask how she was doing, but Mom said, “Anything you’d like to tell me Evangeline Greene?”

Now see, that question right there, evidence of our damaged relationship. She had no trust in me, and I had no trust in her. I had lots of things I’d love to tell her. I’ve had a vision of the apocalypse and I think it might be here in two days or so. I made bad grades on two quizzes and I’m really upset about them and I don’t know if it’s because of the meds or the bad sleep because of the nightmares. Plants like me, as in really like me, and I can make them do tricks, like the other day a rose bush gave me two roses while I was resting in the quad at school.

But I couldn’t tell her word one about any of that so I said, “um, I need a ride to the library to study with Jackson. He’s my History partner and we have a project we’d like to work on this afternoon before the game. He said he’d give me a lift to the game and get me there on time if that’s alright with you.” I did  _not_  mention that he rode a motorcycle because mom  _hated_  motorcycles. I had a feeling that I might really like them, but I didn’t say anything about that. She’d know that though because she saw him drive it here before.

"You haven’t spoken to your grandmother?"

"Not at all." Not since I was eight and Mom had her disbatched to a home on the outer banks of North Carolina, or at least, the court had, in a plea deal. Mom had told me it was  _the_  place to send relatives with dementia. She’d said this as though it was supposed to reassure me. I’d gaped in horror.

Even if Gran had managed to call my cell phone, I would never have answered. My own release from CLC was conditional on two things: medication compliance and zero communication with her. I was already in violation of one of those…

I had agreed to both. Readily. By the end of my stay at CLC, my deprogramming had worked; I’d been convinced that Gran was merely disturbed.

Instead of prophetic. Now I was questioning everything. And even changing my mind. Looks like those two minority report shrinks were right. I wonder where I could find Gran’s phone number… Maybe I could use a payphone or a friend’s phone to call her? It would still be Louisiana area code so… But, maybe they could take a message. So I wouldn’t be in technical violation. Maybe Jackson could call. Could they trace that back to me?

"I haven’t spoken to her in eight years."

Mom relaxed a shade. “She’s a very sick woman, Evie.”

_Mom will never see it any differently until it’s too late._  ”I understand.” I said.

"I don’t think you do. She’s got an answer for everything. Hell, she could get anyone spooked about this drought, connecting it to her crazy doomsday scenarios."

"What did she say?" I asked quickly. Had Gran seen what I’d seen?

Mom narrowed her gaze, blue eyes flashing. “Wrong question. We are  _not_  concerned with what she says.” She pointed a finger at me. “She forfeited any consideration from us the day she tried to … kidnap you.”

The conversation continued but I was on auto response. Mom wouldn’t listen and I had to be more careful than ever.

"She got you to the Texas state line before the cops pulled her over.  God knows where she was taking you.  Do you remember any of that?" 

Probably questioning how well my “deprogramming” had worked.

"Not really.  I think there was something about having ice cream maybe?"

I remembered now that she’d told me she was taking me for ice cream and I’d thought it must be the best ice cream in the world because it had taken forever to drive to get it.  I remembered the arrest now.  Gran had gone with the officers peacefully, her expression satisfied.  In a serene voice, she’d murmured, “I’ve told you  _all you need to know_ , Evie.  You’ll do just fine.  Everything will be just fine.” _  
_

But _I_  had been hysterical.  When they’d cuffed her, I’d kicked the men screaming.  And thanks to the brainwashing, I knew  _nothing_  I needed to know, which meant, if Gran had been right about anything, and it was looking like at least some of what she’d said was true, then I  _wouldn’t_  do just fine.

Nothing would be just fine, Unless I remembered.   _But no pressure, Evie._

Mom looked simultaneously upset and relieved.  That’s how she lured you into the car.  It’s good you don’t remember the drive.  She was probably just filling your head with nonsense.  You know her mother was sick before her, my great grandmother too.  
  
I turned away to look out the window at the sugar cane and held the curtain saying tiredly, “I remember the CLC family history Mom.”

She came to stand behind me and rubbed my shoulder tentatively.  ”Evie, listen, we’re on the right track.  We  _can_ make this work.  You’ve just got to trust me.”

"But what happens if we don’t get rain?"  
  
She had the same answer she always did to any worries I asked.  ”What happens is your mother will figure something out.  You don’t worry about anything except school.”

"Right, speaking of school…"  Mom was more than happy to drop me off at the library to meet Jack for our study date, asking me more questions about him.  He’d called my cell a few minutes later and we agreed to meet up at the library in twenty, throwing a few pieces of clothing in my bag that he asked me to.  I had a game to cheer at that night, so my time was a little short this afternoon.  We wouldn’t have a whole lot of time before the game, but we’d have some.

Mom walked me into the library. I tried to get her to drop me off but she insisted on walking me in for some reason. Probably because she suspected Jack was the guy I was interested in.

He stood when we neared the table he’d chosen. There were two tinted motorcycle helmets beside his light backpack which didn’t appear to have much in it. His flask didn’t appear to be in sight thankfully. His smile was turned to charming. He took my bag from me, setting it on the table and greeting Mom in Cajun, telling her it was always enchanting to see her, bringing her hand to his lips, making her blush. “Thank you for bringing Evangeline to meet me Madam Green.”

There he went, charming my mom again, and judging by the blush on her cheeks, succeeding. I didn’t think I’d ever seen Mom blush before. She looked pretty that way actually.

My dad died when I was only two. All I knew about him was that he had been jovial, kindhearted, and Mom had adored him. She told me I was a lot like him that way. A family friend had once told me that Dad disappeared on a fishing trip out in the Basin. Mom had taken up the search herself. The Basin is a million acre swamp, but she’d journeyed deep into it, determined to find her husband.

"Oh!" Mom looked flustered and pulled her hand back.  **”** You’re welcome of course Jackson. I’m happy Evie’s found such a good study partner with you, and now you’re partners on a project all semester long in History too I understand?”

He grinned at her and stood tall but casual with one thumb stuck in a pocket. “You can call me Jack, and that’s right. Evie and I will be seeing a lot of each other this year.”

"Thank you Jack." Mom was all smiles. "I understand you’d like to take Evie to the game tonight? I have to admit that I’m not terribly comfortable with motorcycles.  How long have you been riding one?"

His face was still happy but more serious as he answered. “Oui, I’d like to give Evie her first ride with your permission. I’ve been riding a bike for over two years, and I’ve taken a few tumbles, but it’s taught me what to do and what not to do, so I’ve got experience.  I’m a good driver, Ms. Green, haven’t had a wreck in a year. I’ve got her helmet here and she’ll be wearing my jacket to protect her arms, and she’s got a pair of jeans in her bag she can change into to protect her legs for the long ride to the game.  We’ll take it slow, and easy.  I promise I’ll keep your daughter safe, Karen.”

Mom looked very pleased by his thoughtfulness.  ”I know you will Jack. Well, if you’re sure, I’ll let you try it this once.  Evie, I’d appreciate a call, letting me know you’ve made it safe to the game.”

"Oh, sure thing, Mom."

“ _Bonsoir._ " Good evening.

Once Mom was gone I turned to him, “Really Jackson? Flirting with my mom?” I grinned, teasing him.

"I’m just naturally charming. Can’t help myself."

I snickered at that one. “Oh, please.”

"I just figured it wouldn’t hurt if your  _mere_  liked me, since we have to work together often on this thing. Might as well start off with a good impression is all.”

"Well you certainly did that." I thought again of mom’s blush. It was kinda funny that Jackson could charm my mom.  "I can’t believe you got her to agree to let me ride with you!"

"Clotile tol’ me you’d never been and how much you wanted to.  Every girl should get to ride a bike at least once."  His eyes went to my legs for a moment, and something heated flared, before he went back to business.  "Alright," he rapped the table with his knuckles. "Let’s see these drawings of yours."

I pulled out my sketches that I’d selected. I’d put them in a folder. I still had my sketchbook in my bag of course. That never left my possession if at all possible, but there were several red witch drawings and I didn’t want to look at those with him.

"First I need to tell you that I classify these in categories. Some of them are visions, like in History. They feel like warnings of things to come. 

"These other ones, they’re of people, sort of. But they’re something else too and I don’t know what. It’s a puzzle. I know I should know this. I tried to figure it out, but I couldn’t. So…"

Jackson gave me a cocky grin, “Then it’s good you’ve got me to help you now isn’t it?”

"I hope so." I pulled out the boy from my vision in history. I’d drawn him walking towards a cliff with a dog at his heels. I’d put a little box at the bottom where his name should be because I didn’t have one.

The next sketch was of Death on his horse with a Scythe. I’d just written Death at the bottom with a question mark.

Then I’d drawn the boy who was Death’s ally, the one with the horns. I’d written his quote, “I’ll make a feast of your bones, suck the marrow dry as you watch.” And I’d written El Diablo? The Devil? Ogen?

I’d also made a blank page and written on the bottom The Empress and written Life is in her very blood.

Once Jack had studied the sketches I told him, I’ve dreamed of these people, but I don’t know why or what they have in common. Do they mean anything to you?

He scratched his jaw and said, “Mais yeah. Sounds like tarot cards. You never heard of them?”

I put my elbow on the table and my forehead in my hand. I felt like I should know this, but it was foggy. “I…I don’t…”

"Here." He put my sketches in a pile, tagged my hand and pulled me to a computer. He was holding my hand! He sat in the chair in front of it. He pulled me down in his lap, his left arm around my waist holding me there. His right arm clicked the mouse, and tapped keys, typing in tarot deck pictures.

He was focused. I was in heated shock. I was in Jackson’s lap…I was frozen “Um…aren’t I heavy?”

He snorted, grabbing my waist with his left hand, his right hand grabbing my knees and pulling them so I was solidly across both of his legs.

Although I really liked this and he smelled  _really_  good, I had a boyfriend and this wasn’t appropriate. “I think I should get my own chair Jack.”

He held me closer for a second, sniffing my neck before helping me off and saying, “Suit yourself.”

By the time I’d brought a chair back to his left, he had found what he wanted and had the pictures up on the screen. He had the fool card up and I squealed, “Oh my gosh! That’s it! That’s the boy! I go over the edge a dog at my heels, just like he said!”

I gave Jackson a huge hug, and he seemed surprised to be on the receiving end of such spontaneous affection. I wasn’t paying much attention to that though, grabbing the sheets and writing down Fool card beside the name box. It didn’t feel right to put ‘fool’ for this boy’s name.

"How about Death?" That card was pretty much like my drawing. So was Devil’s. I circled Devil there.

I didn’t want to ask the next one but felt like I needed to. “Can you look up Empress?”

"Mais yeah." Two clicks and there she was. Sitting on a throne surrounded by crops. There was a waterfall in the background, just like on Death’s card. There was also red in her background though. Blood? I shivered.

“ _Empress Evie, Empress Evie…”_

“ _Evie…You must prepare Empress…You are learning to listen my friend Empress…”_

“ _Come to me Empress…It begins directly at the end, Empress”_

Did that mean… _I_  was the Empress card? What the  _hell_ was all this about?!

I sat back in my chair, my hands limply holding the pages, nausea churning my stomach. I didn’t like this revelation  _at all._

I felt something stroke my cheek. I turned my face to the right toward that sensation. Jackson was looking at me with concern. “You doan look very happy about the rest of the cards Evangeline. Why is that?”

I looked at this boy that I liked, this boy who might like me back, who already knew that I’d had a vision of the world ending and decided, that the idea that I might be a representation of a Tarot card with the power to make plants do tricks, and that there might be other people out there who represented other Tarot cards, two of which I met last night in my dreams and apparently wanted to kill me by either striking me down with his blade or feasting on my bones may be just a little too weird and crazy for him to believe, especially since I thought it was too crazy to believe and I was living it, I decided to give this one a pass. I’d shown. I didn’t have to tell all.

"Maybe it’s just too hard to figure out."

He looked at me hard. “Why doan I believe you?”

Yeah, I couldn’t lie worth beans. “Okay, let me put this a different way. I’m  _living_  this and I think it’s too messed up and crazy to believe. So how about I just let you draw your own conclusions and we move on to the other drawings for now. If I have new drawings that I think you need to know something about, I promise I’ll show them to you and tell you as much as I can. Deal?”

_"D’accord."_

He looked at me from head to toe. I was sitting at a chair beside him at the table so he had a fairly unobstructed view. Suddenly it seemed as though the temperature in the room shot up ten degrees. I was wearing my cheer outfit still, short red skirt, red ribbon in her ponytail, which was curled at the ends. I could practically hear his thoughts.  _Mm mm MM_

"Can we go to a store and pick up a Tarot deck before we go to the game? If I’m dreaming of these guys, I may as well have a deck in case any new characters show up."

"Let’s go. The store’s only ten minutes away so you can wait to change into your jeans until we get there. I can hardly wait to get you on the back of my bike in that skirt of yours."

He picked up both of their bags and tagged her hand, pulling her with him out of the library. Yep. Warm and tingly  _all_ over. Why couldn’t she have this kind of chemistry with Brandon? Why?!

They left the library and he pulled her around the corner to where he’d parked his bike. He stashed his backpack, which was nearly empty, in a compartment under the seat, then put my backpack on the ground. He took off his leather jacket and held it out, holding it open. “Put this on  _bebe._ ”

I let him put it on me and the jacket smelled like him. Warm, masculine, comforting. He zipped it up and put the backpack on me too. Then he settled a helmet on my head with a tinted visor and buckled the chin strap with a broad grin. I felt a little like a doll he was dressing up in biker garb.

"What?" I asked, a little defensively.

"You make such a _jolie babelle, che_ r." He told me in French. -pretty doll, dear.

Yep. Just as I’d thought. My mouth twisted in wry amusement. Well, fair was fair.

He sat on the bike and put his own helmet on, then turned to me. “I don’t suppose you’ve ever ridden one of these before?”

"Nope. First time." I said, a little nervously. I was pretty excited about it though. I couldn’t help but think that if I liked riding with the top down, I was going to  _love_  this.

“ _Cerise_  ride? Don’t I have all the luck? Well, hop on  _bebe_. You need to put your foot on this rest here, hold onto my shoulders, and swing your leg over to the other side. Doan touch those pipes there. You’ll be _flambe.”_

Wasn’t he just full of innuendos? I did as told, holding his shoulders. Once I was seated, he said, “Now hold on tight around my waist.”

Cherry ride, first ride, oh yeah. That just screamed sex. Even a virgin like me knew that. Good thing the dark visor hid my flaming cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around his upper waist and chest but kept my hips a little apart from his. He turned on the bike and it began to rumble, the seat vibrating between my legs. Realizing that the wind was going to blow my skirt around, I let go with one hand to try and tuck the skirt more firmly under me, though the bloomers would keep everything essential covered, and the big heavy jacket came down below my hips all the way to the seat, covering me really well. The helmet covered my my face. The only thing anyone could see of me would be my legs…lots and lots of leg.

As I was realizing this, and how very closely my thighs were pressed to his, one of his hands dropped down from the handlebars to stroke my right leg slowly from knee to mid thigh. I was aware of my body as I had never been before. I was pressed against him from knees to shoulders, and totally aroused as I had never been before in my life. I squirmed. He turned around but the darkness of our helmets kept us from really seeing each other. His large hand stroked my thigh again, slowly, as though waiting for me to object.  _Yeah,_ I though as I exhaled a shaky breath, _not going to happen. That’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt in my life._

He held my hands trapped against his chest with one of his to keep me from backing any further away, his other hand still caressing high on my thigh, now drawing light teasing circles that made me squirm even more, the vibrations of the bike purring between our thighs. We were alone around the side of the library, in our own little world in an alley between buildings. He turned his head to look at me through our dark tinted visors.

"You and me, we’re goan to have a talk real soon,  _ouais_?”

“ _D’accord,_ Jack.” Agreed.

The approval in his eyes made my heart warm. “Hold on tight!” He pressed my hands once more against his chest and I nearly jumped when both his hands cupped me behind my knees and pulled me a couple inches forward so my front was now pressed tightly against the entire length of this back. My heart kicked up another notch.

He revved the bike turned his head to yell at me, “Lean with me on the turns and you’ll be fine.”

I  _loved_  the ride to the bookstore. It was a total adrenaline rush and ten times better than riding in Brandon’s car with the top down. After a few minutes I lay my head on Jack’s shoulder, watching the world go by as I hugged him tightly, one of his hands dropping to caress my thigh every now and then. If only I could pause this moment in time and just stay  _here_ , everything would be golden.

Unfortunately, the ride to the bookstore only took about ten minutes. I sighed when I got off, almost wanting to cry for some reason. That ride hadn’t been nearly long enough. I struggled to get the helmet off. Jackson had parked around the side again and once he’d put the kick stand up and dismounted, canting his helmet off in a smooth movement and turning to me with a grin, he showed shock at my sad face.

“ _Quoi y a, bebe_?” What’s wrong baby? “I thought for sure you’d like the ride.” He helped me get the helmet off, then tipped my chin up. “Talk to me  _cher._ ”

"No, I loved the ride! The ride was great! I’m just kinda sad it was over so soon." I gave a little laugh cause I knew I was being silly. I should be all smiles if I’d enjoyed it, but I was honestly sad it was over so soon.

He gave me a grin and took my bag and put it over his left shoulder, then draped his right arm around my shoulders, while saying, “No worries bebe, I’ll be more than happy to give you a good, long ride soon.” I was glad that he was going to give me another, longer ride on his bike, but from the tone he used, it seemed like he was having a lot of fun using double entendres today.

Then he kissed my neck! It was that super sensitive spot where the curve of the shoulder meets the neck. I was shocked that he’d done this and so aroused by it that I flushed and shivered. “Jackson!” I whisper yelled.

He took that opportunity to lean me against the side of the building, his hands turning me and then gently shoving my shoulders against the wall. Again we were in an alley, alone. He placed my bag beside us. I was still wearing his coat. He unzipped it, his right hand snaked under the coat and around my back to curve around my waist, a couple of his fingers teasing the skin between the opening of my top and my cheer skirt. His left hand came up to the back of my neck, his thumb caressing my jaw, and tilting my head up as though for a kiss at the same time.

"Jackson what are you doing?" I nearly pleaded. I could not resist this. I couldn’t quite get enough air. I breathed faster and this made my lips dry so my tongue moistened them. When his eyes dropped to stare at my lips, I stopped breathing. He groaned.

"You call me Jack." He stepped in and now we were pressed together again, but front to front this time, instead of my back to his front. This was  _totally_  different. I could feel him rock hard against my stomach. There was  _no_  way to mistake  _that_  as anything but what it was. But unlike with Brandon, there was nothing meh about this situation. I was completely and totally turned on. In fact, I could feel myself pulsing with my heartbeat between my legs and getting wet at the same time. This had  _never_  happened to me before.

I really hoped that Jack didn’t think of me as just another one of his gaiennes, just someone to try and score off of and move on. I wasn’t up for that either. But I did know that I’d never felt desire this strong before in my life.

He rubbed his thumb along my lower lip as he said softly, “It’s time for that talk now Evangeline, ouais?”

I stared up at him. He had me pinned against the building, turned on more than I had ever been in my life, he was so irresistible, it was unreal. I really, really wanted to find out how he kissed. Now that he’d touched me, I knew what was was missing in my relationship with Brandon. Depth and chemistry. The problem was, I still had a boyfriend. Though I’d  _planned_  to break up with Brandon, I hadn’t actually done it yet. I didn’t want to cheat on him.

I leaned my head against the brick wall of the building as I shakily whispered words that I really, really didn’t want to say. “I have a boyfriend.” I said softly.

That statement seemed to drive him over the edge because he bent down, grabbed my ass in his hands, and hoisted me up, then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his thighs and I felt hardness against that spot that had throbbed earlier. The pleasure of the position he’d put me in was unimaginable and I swear I saw stars. He tried to kiss me but I turned my face away saying, “I can’t!” so he covered my throat and ear with kisses as he ground into me and I felt like I was so dizzy on pleasure  _something_ was going to happen but I didn’t know what.

Then Jack asked, practically growing in my ear,”If you have a boyfriend, then why are you so hot for me right now?”

My hips were rocking against his now, reaching for something, I didn’t know what. My hands had wrapped around his shoulders, holding on tight, my fingers tangling in his jet black hair, which I’d always liked and was  _finally_  touching. What had he asked me? Oh. Right. I froze.

That was a good question.  _How_  did Jack rev me up so darn  _quickly!?_ "Put me down for a minute. I can’t think when you hold me like this." I panted. He ground my pelvis into his once more, making me shudder, then he nibbled my neck before saying in my ear, "I’ll remember that, _Peekon."_

Once I was on my feet and had taken a few steadying breaths I told him, “I want to do this with you, but I can’t yet. I’m planning to break up with Brandon, I just haven’t figured out how yet. I’ve told you he’s throwing me a party for my birthday tomorrow and he’s been good to me, even if he wants more from me than I’m willing to give him.”

At the thunderclouds on Jack’s face I defended, “He’s a nice guy Jack. I can tell you don’t like him. I don’t know why. But he’s been good to me, and he doesn’t deserve to be cheated on. More than that, I don’t want to be the kind of girl who cheats on a guy. Even if he doesn’t know it. I want to be better than that…” My voice trailed off and my eyes dropped to his lips, “even if it’s really really hard to do.” My eyes met his again, wary of what I might find there after having revealed so much.

I saw something good there, respect maybe? “Do it soon,  _Ma Belle_. I doan want to wait much longer for a  _bec doux.”_

My Beauty, a sweet kiss. Yeah, I didn’t want to wait much longer either.  
  
______________________________________________  
So if anyone is reading the fanfic here, how are you liking the story?


	8. Day 2 part 2 BF

Day 2 part 2 B.F.

After Jack and I bought the deck of Tarot cards at the bookstore, I changed from my cheer skirt into jeans and Jack took me on a long bike ride for about half an hour. It was beyond awesome! Totally beat a ride in the Porsche with the top down by a mile. My arms around Jack, about forty points of contact between us, his hand drifting down to caress my thigh as he drove us along, sheer bliss! I was snuggled in close to his back, my thighs, stomach and back pressed tight to him, my arms wrapped tight around his upper waist and chest in and endless hug. Yep, heaven.

He’d taken us on a scenic drive so it was just the two of us and the trees and fields, occasionally some water and wildlife. He’d told me he wished he could take me out on the highway where he could really let her get up some speed, but he’d promised my mom to keep to low speeds and traffic, so this would have to do for now.   
  
I didn’t mind. We were still zipping along at a pretty good clip. With the wind rushing past, the vibrations of the bike, and my arms around him, leaning with him on the curves, and his hand stroking my leg on occasion, I’d be purring like a kitten if I could. It was still an adrenaline rush, and somehow relaxing too. I’d puzzle out how that worked later.

As the wind whipped his shirt around I tried to looked over his tall shoulder at the road before us, but got distracted by the skin showing between his helmet and his shirt. A small bit of hair flapped in the breeze and I wondered how it would feel to tease the hair at his nape with my fingers, or perhaps, to brush the skin there with a kiss. Then I wondered what he would do if I ever had the courage to be so bold. That got my panties wet, thinking about how he’d had me up against the wall earlier. My hips wiggled against his ass.

He froze solid, then his hand left the handlebars and stoked me from knee to thigh, gripping me in a firm squeeze that made my heart pound, before returning to my knee. He jerked it forward just a bit, as though I wasn’t already glued to his back. That made my hips squirm against his ass again. I felt his chest vibrate with a groan and then a chuckle. His hand moved below mine and his hips moved a bit, then his hand rubbed mine, his thumb brushing my knuckles. Then his hand returned to the handlebars for a while.

Eventually we stopped to pick up a couple burgers, fries and cans of soda, then stopped at a park a short walk from the stadium where the game would be that night. I tried to pay for mine but Jack told me “I got it Evie.” When I tried to protest Jackson gave me a heated angry look, and I quickly put my wallet away. I wasn’t sure why my trying to pay made him so angry, but I didn’t feel like arguing just them.

Jack and I sat at a picnic table under some trees in a quiet corner of the park, and he parked his bike beside us. There was still plenty of daylight and we had a good hour before the game. We pulled out our food and ate quickly. I’d convinced him we didn’t want to eat and look at the pictures at the same time. He asked if he could just look through all the pictures, getting annoyed when I told him no, not understanding what my problem was. I didn’t explain. We didn’t talk as we wolfed our food down, our minds very much occupied by our upcoming conversation.

Once we’d finished, he grabbed our trash and got up to toss it in the bin nearby while I pulled out my sketches. I’d marked the ones I wanted to show him. When he sat down, he didn’t just sit next to me like before. No, he straddled the bench beside me like he’d done in the quad earlier, but this time, he scooted in close, so that his right thigh was behind me, touching my bum, his right hand came around to rest on the curve of my waist, and his left leg dipped down and under my left leg a little so that it rested on his. His left hand gripped my thigh midway up and hitched my left leg up so it rested on his leg a little more firmly, caressing it at the same time.

My body flooded with heat, that pulse between my legs began pounding again, my panties got moist, my nipples hard, and then he leaned in and sniffed my neck, the hand at my waist tugging me closer. How did he make me feel all this?! Why was it so easy for him?

"Honeysuckle. I love it when you smell sweet for me." His lips said this against my neck and my head tilted helplessly to the side. "Tell me something Evangeline."

"What?" I panted.

"Do you want me right now?" His husky voice growled in my ear as his teeth nipped me there. The question was like a dash of cold water. That answer was obvious wasn’t it? Why would he make me say it? What did he want? Was he just hunting for another doe-tag?

Was he just setting me up to be the next conquest? Why would he ask me that? We weren’t even dating. I didn’t know if Jack was still seeing any other girls, and I’d told him I still hadn’t broken up with Brandon so he needed to  _back-off_!

"Why are you teasing me like this?!” My words sounded harshly loud compared with his heated whispers of moments before. “I won’t just be another  _doe tag_ that you can brag to your friends about! I told you I won’t cheat.” My voice broke as I finished, “This feels like cheating!”

It also felt really good but that was beside the point. I’d had more than I could handle and I’d reached the breaking point, literally. I scooted away from him, taking my leg back, but there wasn’t much more bench left so I stopped before I fell off on my ass.

His face was tense and a muscle jumped in his jaw. He lifted his hands and said, “You got it  _Peekon_.” He scooted back a few inches and patted the bench, inviting me wordlessly to come back where I’d been.

I did but I stared at my hands picking at my fingernails to avoid his gaze. Then I realized I should be doing something. Right. Sketches. I turned around to my bag which he’d put behind me by his leg. I pulled out the folder of the sketches I wanted to show Jack.

I’d decided against showing him any sketches of the Red Witch. Those just felt too personal somehow, and there were ten of them since I dreamed of her nearly every night. She was filled with evil and her scenes were far too grotesque. The glee on her face as she toyed with her victims disgusted me. I’d drawn them to get them out of my brain so they wouldn’t stain it. I didn’t want anyone to misinterpret why I’d drawn them or how I felt about them or what they meant. I hated the witch. I don’t know why I hadn’t burned the sketches of her to ash once they were down on paper.

Jack looked at the bogeymen sketches.

The first showed people staring at the sun shining at night.

The second was a mirror sketch showing the same people’s eyes running with pus, bodies mutated, brains rotted.

The third showed the same people from the first sketch biting and drinking blood from people they’d found, now their skin looked like crinkled paper bags, and oozing rancid slime.

The fourth page showed the bitten people had turned into bogeymen now too, mostly only recognizable by their clothes.

In the fifth sketch showed people standing behind a thick line of salt, some throwing salt while the bogeymen cringed, others shooting bogeymen.

"What do you call these things?" he asked.

"I call them bogeymen." I said softly, feeling really insecure about my crazy being all out and on display in front of him. I’d wrapped my arms around one bent knee and laid my chin on it. I really didn’t like these guys.

"Their skin looks like a wrinkled paper bag." His voice was filled with disgust.

I mmmed in agreement.

“Tell me about the timeline here. The first picture shows a sun, but your sketch the other day showed the full moon.” He looked at me, giving me his full attention. He really took me seriously. That felt amazing.

“First comes the full moon, then a storm rolls in, Thunder, lightening and rain. Next the storm clears and you’ll see the northern lights. They’ll be hypnotic. When that happens, I don’t know how long you’ll have. Maybe seconds, maybe a minute. I just don’t know. But you’ve got to be in the cellar by then Jack.” He nodded that he understood, his face serious. I took a shaky breath. After that I’m not sure if the fire comes and then the sun, or the sun and then the fire. Either way, if you’re still outside, you’re dead.”

He looked at me, his gaze contemplative. “What?” I asked.

“How long have you seen these things?” He tapped the papers.

“Oh, the dreams, a long time, the visions, not quite so long.”

“Hmm.” He tapped the papers and asked, “So where’re the rest?”

I was afraid he’d ask that. “Oh, um…that’s it.”

He looked at me in disbelief. “You’re telling me that’s all the sketches you’ve got?”

"That’s all the ones I have left to show you, yes."

"There’s others you won’t show me or there’s others that you don’t have anymore?"

It was times like this that it scared me how perceptive Jackson was. I’d been getting visions since a little after Christmas last school year. In the spring, they’d gotten so bad I had begun failing my classes because I couldn’t pay attention in school, the visions were so bad. I’d had to train myself to brazen out the day, pretending everything was normal, when all around me, chaos and death seemed to rage. I had drawn those visions and the nightmares I’d had. There had been three and a half sketchbooks full. Mom had found them. Evidence used to convict me. Then they’d been destroyed. Since I’d not drawn all summer or the week at home before school, I’d only been drawing for five days. Not much time for many sketches but I’d been productive with my time in school and my lack of sleep.

I closed my book and put it away, ignoring the question. Any answer I gave would give him far too much information and there was no way in hell I was telling him where I’d been last summer or giving him any clues that would lead him to figure that out. “I don’t want to talk about it, and I need you to promise me that this won’t get back to my mother, that you won’t tell Clotile or anyone about this, not unless you have to in order to keep them safe.”

He was obviously irritated with my lack of further disclosure, but he said roughly, “Evie, I already swore, you can trust me.”

I nodded, believing him. “Thank you Jack.”

He walked me to the game, leaving me at the restroom so I could change back into my skirt. The want in his eyes was obvious, but we couldn’t indulge.

During the game Clotile came by to say hi briefly, but most of the time she was doing her own cheering in the stands in a rather skimpy outfit herself, which consisted of a tube top and a mini skirt. Brandon found himself so distracted by this he missed a few plays. I was told by at least two friends that if I wanted to keep him, I needed to play my V card. Since I had no intention of doing either one, this didn’t bother me all that much.

What did bother me was a vision of a shimmering girl in the top left of the stands in the light of the nearly full moon. She had a long braid of hair that shone the palest white blond over her shoulder that hung nearly to her waist and was carrying a bow and arrows. An archer? Was she another card? I really needed to study that Tarot deck after Mom went to sleep tonight. I was tired of being clueless when these people showed up!

That night, after the game, I told Mom I wanted to take a walk outside for a bit before bed. Wind down after the game and all. I’ve always loved nature and taking walks so this was nothing new. Tonight I walked down the drive a ways keeping near the cane fields, near the soldiers.

My head and face started tingling, and then  _hurting_. Everything faded away. I squeezed my eyes shut. That really hurt!

When I opened them again, I was standing in a windowless room, with bean bags on a tiled floor and Star Wars posters on the walls. A basement playroom? Then I spied the cryptic boy, standing just before me! He stood tall before me, though not quite as tall as Jack did, and was far leaner. He was boyishly handsome and something in me felt oddly affectionate toward him in spite of the pain I was in.

"You must prepare, Evie," he said.

The bubbly sensation I usually experienced now felt more like a migraine, as if this vision were being shot into my skull with a nail gun. “I’m trying! I went off my meds. I’m trying to figure out these dreams and visions. I think you’re supposed to be the fool card, right? Do you have a name?” My hands were at my head and I winced.

He looked proud of me! He smiled, grinning widely and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m Matthew Mat Zero Matto. I am the Fool Card.”

"If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather call you Matthew. You don’t look like a fool to me. Why am I dreaming of the cards from the Tarot deck?"

"Major Arcana. Allies, Foes."

"You said I’m your friend. That makes you my ally, right?" I was having trouble concentrating through the pain.

"Yes, Empress.  You’re my only friend."

I breathed a sigh of relief. That was both comforting, and kind of sad. Why didn’t he have any other friends? “Matthew, why does it hurt so much?  My head is killing me.”  I pressed the heel of my hand to my temple and suppressed a moan of pain.

The pain decreased at the same time as Matthew flew to me and his hands gripped my shoulders, his face intense as he told me with panic, "Not kill you!  Never kill you!"

Though I could still feel my nose dripping, I didn't feel like I was about to pass out anymore, just like I had a sharp nail going through my eye.  It was bearable, but my growing affection for Matthew made me push through it.  One of my hands went to his chest where I felt his heart pounding with the panic I heard in his voice, and my right hand rose to cup his cheek.  I rubbed his cheekbone and told him softly, "I know, honey.  Calm down.  It's just a saying."  He took a breath and I felt his heart slow.  His grip on my shoulders eased.  "I meant my head was hurting really bad, but it's not so bad now.  I know you wouldn't kill me.  I'd never kill you either.  It's ok."

He told me gravely, “Not want to hurt you. Never want to hurt you.”

“Thanks, Matthew. I don’t want to hurt you either."  He smiled shyly and let me go, stepping back.  Picking up our conversation before it had derailed so sharply I asked, "But what about Death? He said he wanted to run me through with his sword. That makes him my foe, right?”

"You are the card Death covets."

That wasn’t exactly a straight answer. Was he a foe or wasn’t he? “He said I had much to atone for. What did I do?”

"Death covets you." Matthew examined his hand. This was going nowhere.

“Are there any cards who  _are_ my foes. For sure? Definitely?”

"Yes! Bad cards. Kill the bad cards."

"So some cards are good cards, some cards are bad cards, and some cards are just…it depends on who they ally with at the time?”

"Empress is learning."

"Then I need to know who the bad cards are. Can you tell me that? Can you show me those?"

"You will learn them in time."

My head was killing me! Was any of this real?

"Matthew, are you real? Is any of this real?"

"Yes."

"If you’re real, do you live in the world right now? Where do you live? Do you go to school? Do you have a last name, a phone number? So I can call you and not have a screaming headache when we’re talking?"

The pressure in my head eased by a fraction. “Only way I can talk to you.,” he said gravely.

"And the red witch?" I demanded "Why do I dream about her? What card is she? How can she control plants?" That was the extent of our similarities, that we could both control plants.

I was good and she was evil. Period. I’d be Glinda the Good Witch of plants – all peace, love, and unity with them – and she would be our hated scourge.

Death himself said that I was all about life – and the witch was clearly all about death.

"Red witch?" Matthew frowned. "Ah, she arises. We’ll deal with her when the time comes."

"Deal with her? You mean  _fight_ her?”

"She’s strong. You are  _not._ Yet.”

"Are you real?” I asked again. “Where are you?"

The vision wavered, then changed to a time when he was in a backyard, at a barbecue with other kids, but they wouldn’t talk to him. So he wandered off, standing all alone as a  _rocket_ blasted off in the distance.

"Rocket? Oh, you do exist! And you’re in Houston! Or Florida?”

Then I clearly saw the T-shirt he’d worn. HUNTSVILLE SPACE CAMP. My eyes watered. He was real! He was so real my grin about split my face as he came into view and my arms flung high around his neck. He was real. I wasn’t crazy! I stepped back and grabbed his shoulders.

"I want to call you! What’s your last name? Your phone number? Please!? I’ll call you right now I swear!”

"You are my only friend.... am I _your_ friend?" He looked so  _young_ at that moment. And vulnerable.

"Absolutely Matthew! I need your number. My head is hurting so bad so let me memorize your number and let me go so I can call you alright?"  I was talking quick because my head was absolutely killing me, though I'd _never_ make the mistake of saying those exact words to Matthew again,  and I was glad to talk to him again and know he was real, but I needed to end this conversation like, ten minutes ago.  Even though all this information was, I knew, utterly priceless, and I was understanding less than half of it.

He smiled and he looked so cute it was adorable. The vision wavered to the Huntsville Space Camp application. Full name, address and  _phone number._ BINGO! I repeated the numbers over and over and over again, at least twelve times. I finally yelled out, “I’ve got it Matthew!” Then the cane fields and my oyster-shell drive reappeared and I pulled out my cell from my pocket, punching in the digits and praying I got them right. I grabbed a nearby stalk for strength as I listened to the phone ring.

I _wasn’t_ crazy, the people in my visions _were_ real, and I had a new friend to call!

It was just after midnight. Matthew’s Mom had answered the phone.

"Hello this is Rachael Dixon."

"Hello, this is Evangeline Green. I’m sorry to call so late, but Matthew asked me to call him and he’s my friend so I thought it was important that I call. We don’t have to talk long if it’s too late, but I need to talk to him for a moment if that’s alright."

"Oh! Um, are you sure you have the right number?"

"I’m very sure, Mrs. Dixon. If you put Matthew on the phone, I promise he knows me and is expecting my call. Tell him it’s Evie."

"Evie?!" She sounded utterly shocked.

I felt the need to be cautious. “That’s right.”

"He says your name sometimes, talks to an Evie, when no one’s here."

"Please, Mrs. Dixon. Please put Matthew on."

"Alright Evie. I’m going to listen in on the other line. This had better not be a prank."

"I swear it’s not."

She put down the phone and went to get him, while I waited, biting my nails.

"Evie, you called me."

I laughed with relief. “I promised I would! It’s so good to talk to you! This way I mean.”

"You have much to prepare for."

"Yeah, got it. So if I understood you right when you were talking to me on Wednesday, you were saying it’s the night of the full moon right? Which means you’re saying Sunday night is the night. Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

"Full moon. Tomorrow is the eve of the beginning."

She let out a heavy breath. “Ok. Reading you loud and clear Matthew. Mrs. Dixon, are you there?”

"Yes Evie."

"Can I call Matthew again tomorrow morning? I realize it’s late and I don’t want to be a bother."

"Yes, I guess that would be alright, but how do you know Matthew?"

"Well, Matthew gave me his number, and asked me to call him. He has a…um…special way of talking to me I guess you could say. We just, understand each other. Tonight I heard him better than I usually do. I’m…learning to listen better. He’s not always easy to understand, and he sees things in a unique way, but I’m glad he’s my friend."

—————————————————-

That night I dreamed of a general who had two twin children, a boy and a girl. The children were teens about my age who had vacant eyes and matching tattoos. The three of them led an army. They were like locusts. The teens had a tent and took men and women into the tent who left it altered: beaten and broken. Before the end I heard the words, “ _We will love you, in our own way._ " Anyone who loved, they broke somehow.

I awoke with a start, creeped out and disgusted. I grabbed my sketchbook from between the mattresses and my backpack, stealing to the bathroom to draw, locking the door. I drew the general in the top center of the page, and the twins below him to either side with their quote at the bottom of the page. I also made notes about the huge army, the broken and beaten women, and the army consuming everything and everyone in it’s path. No men left. No women left. It was as though they had no will of their own anymore. I drew the strange tattoo. It’s curves and oddities, wondering what it could mean.

Then I flipped through the tarot deck trying to match the cards to the picture I’d drawn. Lovers. We will Love you, in our own way. The Lovers. Ugh. Twisted. Utterly wrong. Bad card.

At the bottom I wrote “The Lovers.” At the top I wrote “Bad card.” Then I found El Diablo and I wrote “Bad card.” on him too.” On Death I wrote, “Covets Empress” Then I looked up ‘covets’ just to cover all my bases.

Covet: yearn to possess or have

synonyms: desire, yearn for, crave, have one’s heart set on, want, wish for, long for, hanker after/for, thirst for.

I rocked back on my ass stunned. Death  _wanted_ me? He told me that he wanted to run his sword through me, that I had much to atone for, so I’d done something to seriously hurt him, but I’d never met the guy before so that couldn’t be right.

He wanted me, coveted me…Both desired and despised me? I thought back to that scene in the sugar cane where he’d taken off his metal gloves and  _reached_ for me. That scene took on new meaning now. New goal next time I saw him: get him to take off that helmet.

This was a really strange and weird scenario. Totally perplexed, I packed and hid everything away and got back in bed.

\--------------------------

  
Leave me some love please.  I'd truly like to know if anyone is enjoying how the fic is going.  Thanks for reading.


	9. Day 1 BF

 A/n  I edited Matt and Evie's conversation at the end of last chap a bit.  Sorry.  I wanted it better.  Needed tweaking.

 

 

Day 1 BF Evie

 

 

Saturday morning I called Matthew again. His mom wasn’t listening in this time.

"Hi Matthew! How are you? You good today?"

"Today is the eve of the beginning Empress. Much work to do. Preparation."

"Got it. I’m just glad I’m got it without a migraine. I’m so glad you’re real Matthew. You’ve got no idea how glad."

"I like you too Empress."

I grinned. He was cute. "You can call me Evie you know.  Friends call each other by names and nicknames sometimes."  I invited.

"You are the Empress."  He told me.

"But I'm also just Evie sometimes."  He remained silent, as though that wasn't a very good answer.  I sighed.  Moving on.  "Ok, so we've got until Sunday night. Two days and a night. Last night I dreamed about the Lovers. They're a bad card. Right?"

"Very bad."

"And Death covets me, but he’s not a bad card per se, though he might want me to pay for something I did even though I’ve never actually met him before, because I have a long history with him somehow?"

"You’ve been listening."

Well that was great because I felt like the dumb half of Abbott and Costello’s Who’s on First, What’s on Second’s routine. I’d recited what I’d heard, but it didn’t make a damn bit of sense. Not any of it.

"Can you possibly explain how Death and I have a long history when I’m not even sixteen and I’ve only met the guy once and that was in a dream? He says I wronged him, when was that?"

"History…is…long."

"Who wronged Death?"

"Empress."

I sighed.

"If he covets me, does he have to be an enemy? Couldn’t he be an ally?"

"Good strategy, you need to be stronger, build arsenal, allies."

"I hope I get to meet you in person someday soon Matthew."

"You are my only friend Empress."

Ga-lee, I wanted to give this kid a hug…and I was picking up more Cajun expressions everyday hanging around Clotile and the boys in study group.

"You’re my friend too Matthew. And right now you’re the only ally I’ve got. Do you ever dream of good things Matthew? Or only bad? Seems like I only ever see bad things any more. I wish you were here Matthew." Her voice was sad.

"For now, it’s better this way. Sometimes dreams teach us things that we don’t understand in life.  I’m glad you’re my friend."

He was like a sage.  He spoke in riddles, but he sounded wise.  It was like a code that only he was smart enough to understand.  I scribbled down a few of his sentences to try and “translate” later.

Poor guy. I wondered if this was why he spoke of her being his “only” friend.  At least I had others I could talk to. He sounded as though he didn’t have anyone except me, and I was a thousand miles away. Ugh. I dashed a few tears away, promising myself I’d call him again before “the end.”

Saturday at Mel’s I had three things on my agenda.

Tell her about my drawings of the apocalypse that was supposed to happen tomorrow.

Figure out a way to save our friends.

Get ready for my party.

Mel only had one on hers. Dressing me up to compete with Clotile. She’d dressed me up in a shimmery red Versace halter, black micromini, knee-high Italian boots- and flashy makeup?

Lipstick color? Harlot Letter.

"Shouldn’t I go however I’m comfortable? It is my party?"

Mel scoffed. “Eves, on the scale from wholesome to whoresome, you’re practically Amish.” I glared. “You have two choices grasshopper. Out-slut Clotile—or go Springer on her ass. I’m down for the assist in both scenarios.”

I looked in the mirror at my black chandelier earrings and wide scarlet ribbon to work as a headband—because she’d decreed big hair for me. As she began diffusing it, turning waves into wanton curls, I said, “Mel, there’s actually a third choice here.”

"Oh yeah, what’s that?"

I looked at her face in the mirror, her eyes were on my hair, I waited for her reaction. “I’m letting Brandon go tonight.”

She continued on for a second before freezing and then turning off the blow-dryer. “I’m sorry, I thought I heard you say you’re letting him go tonight but I’m sure I heard you wrong so go ahead and say whatever it was again because I know I heard you wrong.”

I stiffened my mental backbone and repeated myself strongly, “No. You heard me right. I’m letting him go. I decided we’re better off as friends. So tonight after the party, I’m letting him go. I’ll tell him that he’s been a great boyfriend, and I’m really grateful for how wonderful he’s been with me, but I’m not ready to go any further in our physical relationship and don’t know that I ever will be. I value his friendship though and I think he should try and find someone who will love him back like he deserves because he’s a fabulous guy who deserves the best.”

"What…why…Evie! Why are you giving up the prime catch of the parish? What’s going on sister?" Mel sat down next to me and got in my face, clearly not knowing what to make of this.

I explained the “meh” problem that I’d had, not knowing what it was or how to define it, finally determining it was a lack of sexual chemistry and that I wasn’t willing to take that step with Brandon when I was sure I would end up regretting it. Then I told her about Jack and his flirting all week and how he totally pushed all my hot buttons.

"Alright. I get it. I’m sorry you’re not ready to go there with Brandon because he’s an awesome catch, but if he doesn’t do it for you, then you’re right, you shouldn’t do it. Does that mean you’re going after the Cajun then? For reals?  I mean he’s totally HOT, but there’s the rep to consider."

"I’m not sure. I’m going to look into it though, get to know him a little better. I’m still not sure if he’s been pursuing me because he’s actually interested in a girlfriend or because he’s just looking to score. He certainly has a scary reputation. I need to check it out though, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear you. You’ll be careful though, right?"

"Of course."

She play punched me, which _hurt_ , because Mel didn’t know how to play punch, “Bitch! I can’t believe you kept all this from me all week! What is wrong with you! Is this what’s been bugging you all week?”

"Actually, I’ve got something really big I need to talk to you about. Huge. And if my mom finds out I told you you’ll probably never see me again so I need you to swear you won’t tell her." My eyes welled up and she looked utterly shocked.

"Girl what is up?! Of course I’d never tell! You know this! Spill!"

So I showed her the four drawings I’d shown Jack of my vision in History, and then I showed her Matthew’s drawing and told her how I’d called him and talked to him, that he was from Huntsville Alabama and he was real and he had something to do with all these visions I was seeing. Then I really spilled, about my summer and where I really was, how I still didn’t know what all I’d forgotten but how serious it was that Mom not find out about this because of that and how I was sure that the warning was real.

"So you think this is happening tomorrow night. Some world ending shit and that’s why you asked me to sleep over." I nodded.

She swore, a lot. Imaginatively even. Finally telling me, “That’s a lot of shit you keep inside your head all day long. No wonder you’re acting all  _Girl, Interrupted_.. Why the hell didn’t you tell me this crap when you got home?!”

"Because I was scared? My Mom had me committed because she thought I was insane Mel. She looks at me like I’m going to crack at any time. I never wanted you to see me like that!"

And then she looked at me like I was cracked.

"See! That look right there!"

"Only cause you’re saying stupid shit Evie. You’re  _my_  best friend,” Mel said, her voice sounding the sweetest it’d ever sounded. “Do you know how rare and wonderous that makes you?”

"And if we don’t do something about this tonight everyone we know is going to die tomorrow!"  My voice sped up and raised in panic.  "But if we do do something Mom is going to send me back to CLC and then I’ll die there and you’ll all die here! We’re all screwed either way!"

"Now just hold on now. Give me a sec. I don’t know why you’re forcing me to be the brains of this operation all of a sudden, but check this—you are  _not_  going back to that CLC place. Ever! If we have to, we’ll run away together, get married in a civil union, and live off your art. I’ll sell your disturbed little drawings on and we’ll be rich. Or we will if there’s still an internet after this apocalypse thingamajig.”

While I was still chucking in relief, Mel lay down on her back in her bed, hands behind her head, looking at the ceiling. I lay beside her, watching her. She had her thoughtful face on. Normally I was the brains behind our team, but that didn’t mean Mel didn’t have brilliant plans every now and again. She’d pulled off some of the most amazing pranks back in the day. There was this one time she’d taken saran wrap and wrapped a  _car_ then taken an extension cord and a blow-dryer and  _shrink-wrapped_  the car. That was pretty awesome. She’d also plastic wrapped doors of teachers who’d been mean to students. That was pretty awesome too.

Then she shouted, “I’ve got it!”

"What?!"

"We’ll pull a prank! A birthday prepper prank in your honor. I’m heading it up of course as your besty. We’ll get everyone to run out and buy a list of prepper goods. You know they’re all the rage lately with those reality TV shows anyway. Gas, water, bullets, beans, jerky, canned soup, peanut butter that kind of stuff. And all throughout the day tomorrow our friends have to say in uber creepy voices to their parents, "Don’t look at the lights!" she mimicked what she was talking about "as many times as they can. They have to stash the goods in a cellar, and take a video with their phones, deadline any time before sunset. They have to show a video clip of themselves, their family, any BFFs or boyfriend/girlfriends and their prepper stash and the have to say the following phrase for the camera, ‘We’re safe and sound in our cellar and we’ll remember’, again in an uber creepy voice, ‘Don’t look at the lights!’"

I’ll give a prize of $1000 for the first person to complete the stash and $500 to the second person to complete the stash. We’ll stage a Pranking the Parents “Don’t look at the Lights” gag over the weekend to coincide. Lots of folks have cellars. Your picture and stash can be in your own cellar or a friend’s. Doesn’t matter. We’ll rehearse the gag at the party a few times before the party gets rolling so everyone knows to participate. It’ll totally work. And if your mom found out, it was all my idea because I love those prepper shows and I talked you into it. I always have wild ideas.

I stared at her in awe. Warning the whole town through their teens as a prank. Only Melissa could be this brilliant!

I tackled her onto the bed in a fierce hug. “I love you Mel! You’re totally awesome! You know that right?”

She laughed at me. “I know.”

Then I thought of something. “But there’s only going to be eight people at our party. Shouldn’t we send out texts and emails or something?”

She laughed again. “Evie, think about it, would Brandon and I really throw you a sweet sixteen birthday party with only 8 people…really?”

I stared at her. “Mel! What did you do?!”

"Let’s just say, all the teenage population of the town is going to be briefed before the night is over."

A little while later while Mel was getting ready, I went outside and called Jack at the number he’d called me from before.  

“ _Bonjour_.”  Said a male voice.

"Bonjour.  This is Evie Greene.  I’m calling for Jackson.  Is he around please?"

"Evangeline?  This is Tee-bo!"  
  
"Oh!  Hi Tee-bo."  I was a little surprised.  Why had Jack called me on Tee-bo’s phone?

"Listen, Jack’s not here right now, but I’ll bet I can get him on do phone in a few minutes.  You wan’ to wait or have him call you back?"

"Um, call me back please.  He has my number.  I had something important to talk with him about."

"Sure ting, Evangeline.  Doan you worry none.  I know he’ll call you back quick as he can."

"Oh!  Um.  Okay.  Thanks, Tee-bo."

"De rein, Cher."

He hung up and I sat there and stared at my phone, feeling dumb founded.  How strange.  I lay back on the deck furniture and stared off into the surrounding landscape.  Manicured lawn and well groomed hedges.  Pool.  Too perfect.  Too sterile.  No life.

Her phone rang and I sat up, jolted with adrenaline.

"Hello?"

“What are you doing calling me Birthday Girl? I thought you were getting ready for a party all afternoon?”

"I was, I am, but I talked with Mel, and I showed her the sketches, the first ones that I showed you, and she had the most brilliant idea! So I wanted to talk with you about it because well…"

"Because I’m the only other person you can talk about this shit with? Oh that’s real flattering Evie." His wry tone was biting.

"Well, yes, you are the other person I can talk about this stuff with, but I  _like_  talking with you too.”

"Oh you do? Why is that?"  He had that flirty interested tone again now.  But she sensed somehow that he really needed to know why she wanted to talk with him.  And since his opinion, since  _he_  had really become so important to her somehow, I found herself stumbling through an explanation.

"Because I would never have had the guts to talk to Mel about this if you hadn’t pushed me to. Because you have a way of seeing things, of looking at puzzles, that’s really…brilliant."

"Because what you think about this is important, and even though I’ve only known you a few days, your thoughts and ideas…matter to me."

"So…because of all that, I’d like to tell you the plan we came up with so you can tell me if you think it will work or not, because I’ve never done anything in my life this important before and I  _need_  it to work out right.”  She felt her body trembling with the force of her emotions.  I sat there, waiting for his reply.

He was silent for so long, I wondered if he was still there.

"Jack?"

"Tell me you’ll be single by the end of the party tonight!" he demanded.

"That’s the plan…why?" she said quietly.

"Because after you telling me all that, about how important my opinion is to you and all, bebe, there’s no way I ain’t goan to kiss you tonight! You’re goan to be mine, and that’s a fact."

Well didn’t that just make her flush and tingle all over.

He ended up paring down the laundry list of items Evie and Mel had made to the bare essentials. He even congratulated Mel on her idea of having the teens say the creepy voice “Don’t looks at the lights!” to the parents all day prank saying, “It’s memorable and effective. When the time comes, they’ll remember all right, and so will the kids.”

Another good point was that, “Not everyone has the cash to participate in that kind of shopping excursion, but most every teen loves a good prank. How about you promise cookies or brownies in school on Monday to everyone who has a video clip or a witness (not everyone has a phone,Cher) who can verify that they participated in the “Don’t look at the Light’s prank” and brownie to everyone who has a picture of themselves and their loved ones in the cellar saying the whole “We’re safe in our Cellar bit?”

"I’m going to have to stock up on cookie dough and brownie mix. I may have to promise the treats on Friday. Mel told me there are going to be a ton of people at the party. Will you be there?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do! Bring your friends too, ok? I want them briefed too you know!"

"I will, but you should work up a flier. Something that has the list of goods you think people need, with the key phrases you want people to remember to say."

"A flier? I don’t know Jack. Mel and I were thinking we’d send the details out by phone text or email. Kind of keep the info off the streets so the ‘rents wouldn’t have hard proof of the ‘spoof so to speak. That way I wouldn’t get in trouble with Mom. I’ve told you how strict she can be…"

“ _Ouais,_ you’ve said that, though so far she seems cool enough. You doan have to put your number on it bebe, Melissa said she would take the heat, no? But a flier is something everyone can have and pass out to others, especially to those who doan have phones, like those in my parish. You’ll reach a hundred more people this way. Imagine someone looking at those lights, and then looking down at that flier, hard proof in their hand that they need to get their ass to the cellar.”

Jack had a point.

"Okay, I can see your point, and it’s a good one. But we’ll have to stress that these fliers stay hidden until Monday, or until they see the "Lights," whichever comes first. That they keep those fliers on them at all times, not lying around where the ‘rents can see them.

"Yeah, that would get a laugh. But seriously,  _bebe,_  a prank birthday flier? What would she do? Ground you?”

My voice got dead serious when I told him, “Probably for three months at least, no phone calls, and limited texts at structured intervals.”

He chuckled, probably thinking I was kidding. “See you tonight  _cher,_ and make sure you print up extras of those fliers, I’ll want to take a few, spread them around back in my area too.”

"I will, see you tonight, Jack."

For the first time in what felt like forever, she was actually excited about where her life was going. I headed back inside to update Melissa and create a ton of fliers, which got me another punch since I’d shown  _Jack_ the pictures and stuff before her. Was it my fault he was scary perceptive?

Late that night, Melissa and I walked up to the old Sugar Mill that was on the back back forty acres of Haven’s property. If the locals thought that Haven  _might_ be haunted, they were convinced that the Sugar Mill was. Only the bricks of the two story structure were still standing, along with the smokestack. All the glass was gone, the roof caved in long ago and open to the sky, a total ruins. In other words, perfect for a haunting, or for a bunch of teenagers to throw a party without parental supervision. It was yards away from the bayou, where tons of snakes would be, hence why my thigh high boots were a good idea tonight, even though I didn’t plan on going anywhere near there. Tall trees towered around the structure, along with a bit of fog. It was totally quiet. Perfect setting for a B Horror movie and even though I was a virgin, I did not feel in any way safe.

"This is hella creepy," Mel said as we waded through dried-out brush near the mil. We’d driven as close as we dared in her beamer, then started walking into the withered woods. The fog was so thick I could barely see where I was stepping. Another of my Gran’s sayings surfaced:  _Be wary of droughts—snakes slither about._  ”This was not my idea, Mel.”

"I should seriously hope not. Two cheerleaders going out into the woods, at night, to a supposedly haunted mill?"

"I can’t decide if it sounds like the beginning of a joke or a horror flick."

"Hey, you’ve still got your hymen. Which means you’ll make it to closing credits—I’m s.o.l."

"Do you think the others are already here? Maybe they parked on the opposite side? I should try to call." I’d tucked my phone into my boot and made Mel promise to keep her phone on her too, since The End Of The World As We Knew It, TEOTWAWKI, was about a day away or so. Apparently, Mel was hip to all the prepper slang. Who knew? We’d left our overnight stuff in her car. We were both cerfew free since I’d told Mom I’d be sleeping at Mel’s and Mel had told her mom she’d be home ‘whenever her happy ass walked in through the door.’

"Call?" Mel hastily said. "Don’t be silly. We’re almost there, right?"

As we neared what was left of the mill, I murmured, “Did you hear something?” I rubbed my nape, again feeling like I was being watched-

Lights blinded me. Bodies lunged at me, faces rushing closer.

I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

Shouts of “Surprise!” faded, dozens of students startled into silence by my reaction.

Grace Anne, Catherine. Brandon. All of them looked stunned.

_Oh my word, This is my surprise birthday party._  Someone had strung up light all over the walls. Speakers perched atop rusted cane crushers. Kegs sat in aged iron kettles.

I’d just humiliated myself in front of all of these people.

Mel’s jaw had dropped at my scream. Just when I was about to burst into tears, she recovered, saying loudly, “Evie! You totes knew about this didn’t you, bitches? Freak out the surprisers?” Then she imitated my shriek, punctuating it with a yodeled “Lay-hee-hoo.”

When people started laughing, I forced a smile, laughing a bit too. “Yep. I totally knew it. Been waiting all day to do that!”

Now everyone relaxed, some giving me play punches on my shoulder like I’d just done something cool, a funny prank. At least that would coincide with tonight’s theme.  _Good save, Mel._

Out of the corner of her mouth, she muttered, “I thought you kinda knew? What gives?”

"Those sketches and visions? They keep me on edge. Like majorly. They jumping, lights and yelling totally freaked me out."

"I couldn’t tell." she deadpanned. "I’d better go implement our save the world prank before everyone gets too drunk to remember it. Have fun little soldier. Tomorrow, shit gets real." Then she blazed a path into the center of the Sugar Mill, grabbing all the cheerleaders to help her distribute papers on the way. I had a stack of seventy I was saving just for Jack, wedged into my boots around my calves. Amazing what you could fit into boots.

Brand swooped me up then swing me around until I was truly laughing. “I hope you don’t mind.”

I bit my bottom lip. “I hope no one calls the cops on us.”

A horn honked then, and another. Brand and I gazed out at the front entrance. Down an old tractor trail, headlight after headlight shone through the fog. It looked like a mass evacuation was pointed directly at the mill. And all these people were going to get warned. It didn’t matter if the cops got called, so long as all these people got their fliers before they got buzzed, I could care less!

I looked back at Brandon, “You have no idea how great you did tonight!” I gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He set me down. “Oh, I almost forgot! Your birthday present. Was saving this for Monday, but I thought you might want to wear it tonight.” He handed me a wrapped box with a crushed ribbon.

I ripped it open to find a huge solitaire on a white-gold chain.  _Stunning._ It would match my diamond earrings perfectly.

"Brandon! Thank you! It’s beautiful!" And I was breaking up with him tonight. I felt so awful!

He grinned handing me a sweating Solo cup of beer. “Cheers, Eves!”

"Cheers!" Good thing I wasn’t on my pills. No telling how those would have interacted. Perhaps I might even start…hallucinating?  _Ha-ha._  I still took it easy on the beer. I wanted to be lightly buzzed, not drunk. Tonight was a crucial passing out info night and only Mel and I knew how serious it was.

Mel made the announcement to all the initial party-goers with the varsity and JV cheerleaders giving out fliers only to those who had pockets. Secrecy was stressed and it was made clear that no fliers would be left in the Sugar Mill after the rager. After the announcement where everyone listening repeated the key phrases in spooky voices, laughing afterwards (I got chills and laughed I was so thrilled everyone was loving this) the cheerleaders and some volunteers on the football team squired them out to the caravan of newcomers to brief them on tomorrows birthday prank details in my honor and pass out the fliers.

So awesome!

I knew what I needed to do, but how could I do that now, after all Brandon had just pulled off? He’d just made it possible for me to warn probably two hundred people, he’d given me this gorgeous necklace…

But Mom said it was better to do it sooner than later. There might not be a later. We were dancing and having a good time, he’d been such a great guy to me, but he really deserved better didn’t he? Someone who wanted everything he had to give?

"Brandon, could we talk? Before the beer starts really flowing and all?"

"Of course Eves." He took my hand and we left the mill, where the music wasn’t quite so loud but there was still light from the cars coming in.

"So, I have some things I want to tell you, alright?"

"Is something wrong Eves? Did you decide about next weekend?"

"I did. See here’s the thing Brandon." I stopped walking and turned to face him, holding his upper arms, his hands at my waist in a loose embrace as I looked into his kind eyes. "You are …such an incredible person. You’ve been a friend, and a source of strength and comfort and you make me laugh at times when I didn’t think I’d ever laugh again."

I started to cry and he was frowning at me.

"You don’t even know how important you’ve been, how much your texts this summer meant to me, how much it meant to me that you were here waiting for me when I came home. But the thing is, that even though you’re an awesome person, and I think you’re incredible in so many ways, the way you’re always smiling, and making my day brighter, how great you are at anything you put your mind to, I’m not ready to sleep with you, and I don’t think I ever will be."

His mouth opened so I put my fingers over it so I could finish, even though my voice was filled with tears and I could hardly talk.

"I think we would do better to be friends than boyfriend/girlfriend. You haven’t done anything wrong. This isn’t about you. This is about me realizing that you need someone who wants you in the same way that you want her and can give you everything that you need. I can’t."

I took my hand away and waited. He wiped my tears with a big thumb. The look on his face was heartbreaking. My happy go lucky guy wasn’t happy anymore and I did that. He pulled me away from the cars so we weren’t in so many spotlights.

"Is this because I pressured you? You don’t think that with time…"

"No honey. It really isn’t. It just helped me realize I love you more like a good friend than a lover should. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner. You’ve given me so many great memories and I hope, I hope you’re not angry with me about this.

He crushed me to him in a bear hug. “I’m not angry Eves.” His voice was rough. “I’m not gonna lie, I wanted something different and it’ll take me some time, but I’ll work through this alright?”

I nodded against his chest. He lifted my face up. “I need to kiss you, just, give me one more to remember alright, Eves?”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for all I was worth. He wrapped one arm around my waist and another around my back, holding me tight. His lips gently kissing mine, memorizing me for the last time, his tongue flicking mine softly. Then he buried his face in my neck. “No one’s like you, Evie. No one smells like you. Never forget you.”

"You may not forget me, but you’ll find someone who’ll love you deeper and better than I can and I promise it’ll be better. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?" He was still talking into my neck.

"I need you to promise me something please."

"What’s that?"

I pushed away so I could look him in the eyes.  ”Please play that prank tomorrow? Buy all the stuff on that list? Be in your cellar tomorrow night?”

"How important is this to you?"

I took his face in my hands, “I would do just about anything for you if you’d do this for me. You have no idea how important this is to me. This could be the most important thing you ever do in your life Brandon. Swear to me you’ll do it. I know your parents are going to be hard sells, but at least make sure your kid brother and Spencer are there with you. Go all out.”

"All right Eves."  He shrugged.  He obviously didn’t comprehend why I was so seriuos or why I was making a big deal out of it.  He was just going with the flow, because I’d asked.  So Brandon."It’s your birthday prank. Whatever you say. I’m gonna go back to the party; come dance with me?"

"Of course."

More and more people showed up, turning my party into a wild and wolly kegger. I saw faces I didn’t recognize, spied letterman jackets from other schools.

Over the course of the night, I’d watched several of Mel’s ill-fated attempts to flirt with Spencer. Yet now, as she danced with me up on a ledge, he was actually checking her out.

She and I sang so loudly I was losing my voice, danced so madly to the thumping music that the world was spiraling. For once, I didn’t fight it. We were laughing at something when I saw Jack leaning his shoulder against the crumbling brick wall in the back. Then I noticed the other transfers beginning to mingle with the crowd. It looked like they’d brought some friends along like I’d asked! I waved to him happily and probably a bit drunk. I just hoped everyone could get along…It was a good song.  I’d looked it up this week.  Great chorus and tune.  I might change some of the lyrics someday though.

As I danced, Brand’s eyes had been glued to me, but now that Clotile had showed, he was looking at her speculatively. Since he was close I reached out two arms to him, prompting him to come help me down, but he swung me up instead, twirling me around in his arms. Looked like he was happy again. Yea! I laughed, throwing my head back. Spinning…spinning…

_Tingling nose?_

Suddenly I saw Matthew! He gave me a casual wave – well hello to you too! I guess a phone call wasn’t sufficient and we needed a visual conference instead?  I smiled at him and tried to see him again…

But on my next rotation, he’d disappeared, but I saw that blurry-faced girl once more.

I gasped, then caught a glimpse of movement in the tree limbs above. There was another boy! He was dressed in old-timey clothing, with long black hair and jet-black  _wings._

A last kid joined the rotation, a boy with electricity sparking all around his body.

The girl and those two boys looked like they lay in wait for me, ready to pounce.

I twisted in Brandon’s grip until he let me down. With a hearty laugh, he said, “Evie, you about to yuke, or what?”

_Or what! Or what!_

I put my hand to my forehead – because now as my gaze darted around, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Those characters had disappeared like mist.

What the hell Matthew! Thank God I’d put him on speed dial!

I told Brandon I needed some air assured him I’d be fine with a short breather. I climbed to a ledge near the old smoke stack needing to be alone, to keep watch, and to make a private phone call.

I pulled my phone out of my boot, waiting for it to pick up.

"Hello, this is Rachael." Crap. She sounded tired.

"Hi Mrs. Dixon? This is Evie again. Can I talk to Matthew please?"

"It’s a little late Evie. Can this wait?"

"I wish it could, but Matthew showed me something and it’s really important that I speak with him for a couple minutes. I’m sure he’s awake."

"I’ll check." she sighed.

"Empress."

"Hi Matthew. Did you just show me those three kids?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Foes, Hidden. You are my only friend. I want you safe."

The fog took on a new meaning and I looked around, but didn’t see anything.

"Are you telling me those three kids you showed me are near and they want to hurt me?"

"You listen well Evie."

"What do I do?"

"Don’t be alone. Stay safe."

I breathed a sigh of relief but then realized, I was…alone. Crap. “Okay. Thanks for the warning Matthew. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

"Tomorrow Evie."

She hung up, shoving her phone in her boot and turned to go, but then took a few more moments to observe.

I was sitting on the edge of the smokestack, my legs hanging over the edge, careful not to crush the clover growing between the bricks. From here, I was able to look down on the party, like gazing at a living dollhouse.

The crowd was huge now. The party going strong. I sighed, not really ready to leave my lofty spot. I heard someone climbing the stairs to my hidden spot. Who would that be?

Jackson, with two plastic cups in hand. I grinned at him. “How did you find me?”

"Not many black miniskirts escape my notice,  _cher._ " I frowned.  _The Cajunland player._  He sat beside me, offering me a cup. “Here.”

Wait a sec…if he was a player and a juvenile delinquent…I frowned into the cup doubtfully. “This isn’t roofied is it?”

"It can be." Was he slurring? He definitely seemed buzzed tonight, his accent more pronounced, his dark hair tousled.

"Lovely." Was  _I_ slurring? Yikes! I had people hunting me tonight. I put the cup back down.

He took offense. “I didn’t lie to you!”

"I know, but it’s my first time drinking and I think I’m a lightweight. Maybe I’ve had enough for now. I want to be able to get back down from here without breaking something."

Apparently I was slurring because Jackson said, “Did you get yourself pickled for true Evie Greene? Not to worry, unlike that beau of yours, I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.”

What was he talking about? Brandon was the best! “What are you talking about? Brandon does take care of me!”

"Then how come he’s not with you right now? How come he doan carry your books at school?"

Why had Jackson noticed that? Stupid question. Jackson noticed  _everything._  ”Why should he carry my books?” I suddenly really wanted to know his answer. I wanted to know what Jackson thought about everything. He saw much.

"Where I come from, a man carries a woman’s things ‘cause it’s polite—and to let other beaux know she’s taken. How’s anyone to know you belong to him?"

Suddenly it occurred to me all the times Jackson had carried my things at school this week…So was he doing it just to be polite or was he doing it because he was …I couldn’t remember. My brain was foggy.

"It doesn’t matter anymore." I rubbed my head.

"Yeah, I could see that. All the sweet talk and words you gave me didn’t seem to mean anything. When I got here, you were kissing your beau like there was no tomorrow, dancing for him like you were making promises you intended to keep." His finger dipped down my halter top between my breasts-

"Jackson!" Then I realized he’d lifted up my new necklace.

"Pretty penny for this, no?" His gaze was shuttered.

"It’s my birthday present from Brandon."

"And I know just what you’re goan to give him." He dropped the chain.

He was misunderstanding everything! I was supposed to meet him here and…what? Get a sweet kiss? I wasn’t even sure if he wanted to date me or play me and I had no idea how to figure that out without showing all my cards.

"You don’t understand anything! Nothing!" One of the clovers curled over my knuckles, which was strangely soothing.

"I understand you had no intention of kissing me tonight. Did you have fun playing the Cajun?"

He thought  _I_ was playing  _him_? I was so upset at how utterly pear-shaped this night had gone I couldn’t even get words through the lump in my throat.

"Look at Radcliffe down there. You think you’re on his mind right now?"

Brand was surrounded by a bevy of slores as he drank from the keg like it was a water fountain. The life of the party, cheered and adored. Well good. At least he was having a good time. I’d had enough of this though.

I forced the words out though my voice was hoarse, “Again, you have no idea what’s going on. Brandon has every right to have a good time and I don’t need to be on his mind right now, or any more at all as a matter of fact. Excuse me.”

"Where you goan, Evie?"

He followed me back down the stairs.

I heard him ask, “”What do you mean you doan need to be on his mind? What girl doan want to be on her beau’s mind?”

I ignored him, angry, irritated and beyond upset at how the night had turned out between the two of us. I just wanted to get away now.

Once we were on the ground I saw a shadowy figure skulking among the parked cars. I squinted, but couldn’t see through the fog. A vision? One of the kids from earlier?

I cautiously eased closer to get a better look, but Jackson stepped in front of me.

"You got to be the most permissive fille of all time or there’s something you need to tell me  _cher_  because nothing about tonight adds up.”

I didn’t want to tell him anything and I wanted to see who was with the cars. I shimmied to the left, he blocked me.

"I don’t have time for this."

He began edging me toward the mill.

"Stop it, Jackson," I snapped when my back met a brick wall. The bass pumped so hard that I could feel the vibrations through the stone.

He leaned in. “You sure you doan got on some kind of expensive perfume? Never smelled anything like you.” Damn it. He was so close!

"I already told you, I don’t wear perfume."

"You smell like…honeysuckle."

"I’m  _not_ wearing anything.”

"My fondest wish." The corners of his lips curled. Damn it! Suckered again. Well I was buzzed.

Despite myself that half grin affected me, made my heart speed up. He was flirting with me again.

My head fell back against the wall and I closed my eyes briefly. I loved him when he was like this. Wait!  _Loved?_ Crap! Gotta wrap this up and find Mel. Get outta here.

"What do you  _want_  from me Jackson?”

"You call me Jack, remember?"

"I remember, but the way you were acting, I wasn’t sure you did."

"That was before you lied to me." His voice was rugged and harsh, his face just inches from mine. His hands were braced on the wall behind me, caging me in, both intimidating and protective. What would it be like to be his?

"I didn’t lie to you!" I practically yelled at him.

"You break up with Brandon tonight?" he nearly yelled back.

"Yes!" My shouted answer obviously stunned him.

"Then what was that kiss about that I saw earlier?" He asked back, not yelling any more, and obviously listening intently.

"It was a kiss goodbye. That’s all."  I was nearly panting with the force of my emotions.  Near rage, frustration, upset that the night hadn’t turned out the way I’d wanted it to, hope that it still might…

"And the dancing after?" Not growling anymore, just curious.

"You weren’t here yet, he threw the party for me after all. He asked me to dance so I said yes. After that I was dancing with Mel.  I told him he should look for someone who suited him better. He’s in there drinking and dancing and trying to have a good time after I broke up with him and he threw me a huge party. Why shouldn’t he have a good time? Why shouldn’t I have danced with him at the party he threw for me?"

"If you’re done with him, then I’m taking what you promised me." I put my hands on his chest as he grinned down at me. "I’m taking _ma bec doux_.” my sweet kiss. Then he reached into my hair, unlacing the scarlet ribbon.

"What are you doing?" I murmured.

"Souvenir." He put it in his pocket, and for some reason that struck me as the sexiest thing I’d ever seen.

Energy began filling me. Sick and tired? No longer. I felt excited and alive as I only ever did when Jackson touched me. I was dying for him to kiss me. I had to know what the look in his eyes promised.

He leaned in, and I wet my lips.

"That’s it." He purred. " _Ma bonne fille._ " He leaned in, and at the first brief touch of his lips, I swear my heart sang and my toes curled. I heard someone shouting in the distance but it didn’t register.  He smelled so delicious.  Like the woods, wild and wonderful.

"Jack!"

Jack’s arms wrapped tighter around me and my arms reached to wrap around his neck but before they could his lips were wrenched from mine as Lionell shouted practically in our ears, “ _JACK DANIELS!”_

As Jackson turned he flashed Lionel the most frightening look I’d ever seen on a man.

“ _What do you want?!”_ he thundered.

"Time to go, podna."

Jackson shook his head hard, his arm snaking tighter around my lower back. I kept one arm around his shoulders. I  _liked_  being in his arms. It felt  _safe_  here.

"They’re lookin’ for you inside Evie." Lionell told me.

Now I was major disappointed. I didn’t want Jackson to go!

The papers!

"Wait!" I unzipped my boots a little to give me some room and the boys eyes got kinda wide. I got them out and zipped up again, snagging my phone while I was there. "Here!" I handed him the stack of seventy fliers.

"What’s that?" Lionell asked

"Birthday prank fliers for tomorrow, good for tomorrow only. If you prank your folks or even a friend and you have a pic or a witness as proof, you’ll get cookies and brownies from me in school on Friday as payment. But you have to pull the prank on Sunday and you have to do it in a cellar Sunday night. Those are the rules! You can make a night of it with pizza and a TEOWAKI movie or something."

Jack was grinning at me but he took the fliers, grabbing me back up, and planting a quick kiss on my lips, a hand holding my head steady for him. My belly wobbled. Why couldn’t he stay?

"You sure you can’t stay?"

Indecision flickered, then firmed. “We got some things to talk about  _bebe_. I got to walk with Lionell. I’ll be back in a few.”

"Yea!"

He gave me a quick kiss and turned me to head back into the Sugar Mill. I went back in just in time to see Brandon helping Clotile do a kegstand, with all the wardrobe malfunctions that entailed, to the cheers of the crowd of football players.

I guessed it was good that I wasn’t trying to keep him at the moment. That would have been humiliating. Brandon saw me and blushed. I grinned and waved, letting him know we were ok. Clotile saw me and waved too and I smiled at her and waved back. I wouldn’t have done the kegstand, but I figured she was a wilder version of Mel. I made my way over to them.

Clotile gave me a hug and I saw Brandon’s utterly shocked look over her shoulder. “Hey birthday girl! Great party!”

"Thanks Clotile. Thank Brandon though. It was his gig. I was tot’s surprised. Screamed like I was in a Horror flick when they turned on the lights and yelled ‘surprise’ at me. I think I freaked everyone out!" I laughed, just glad I could laugh about it now. It made a funny story.

Clotile thought that was hilarious, but she eyed Brandon with appreciation. “Oh really? So  _you_ set this up?”

"Well, yeah. Thought Evie deserved something special for her sixteenth birthday." He was blushing a bit, but eyeing Clotile right back. Was there something there? I thought I might as well nudge.

I had an arm around Clotile already so I whispered in her ear, “I broke it off with Brandon tonight. He was kinda upset about that but told me he’d be fine. Are you going to go after him?”

"There’s actually a reason I can’t, but I appreciate the offer, so thanks  _cherie_.”

"If you’re sure?"

"You’re the best Evie. Happy Birthday."

"Stay safe Clotile. Promise me?"

"What?"  Oh.  Looked like Clotile wasn’t in the know.

"Brandon? Clotile needs a flier."

"Where’s she gonna put it?" Clotile busted out laughing and so did he and a couple others that heard him.

"Brandon! She can stuff it in her boot. Okay!"

We were still snickering over that and she’d just gotten the flier stuffed when the cry rang out, “Cops!”

The music went dead and there were lights and sirens and people were scattering. My eyes went wide. The sheriff was here? “Oh, shit! Brandon!”

Brandon grabbed my hand and took off running with me out of the Sugar Mill down to the river.

"Eves, I’ve got this! I’ll tell the sheriff that it was just me and some other football players, and the party got out of hand."

"They’ll arrest you!"

"Doubt it. My Dad plays golf with the sheriff. Everything’s gonna be fine! You were  _never_  here.” He cast me a drunken grin.

In that instant he looked utterly heroic to me. Sweet teddy bear.

"Just wait right here. I’ll find Mel and tell her to meet you." He turned, jogging away.

"Brandon?" I called. When he glanced over his shoulder, I told him, "You’re the best! You know that right?"

He gave me a wobbly salute, the set off for battle.

Alone, I nibbled my lip. Wait, I had a phone. I pulled it out, and tried to call Mel. No reception. Guess I lucked out earlier when I was so high up? I walked a little, holding my phone up, trying to get coverage.

A cool breeze swept over me, clearing the fog and sending leaves cartwheeling across the surface of the river, I rubbed my arms, suddenly freezing in this outfit. I looked up, seeing dark clouds rolling in. A cold front, like before a rain? Were we finally getting rain?

I knew from the vision Matthew sent, we’d see clouds like these with a full moon before the lights. Looking up and the moon, it looked full. Just like in the vision. If I hadn’t looked at the moon calendar, I would have thought tonight was the night.

Chills skittered over the back of my neck…like I was being watched. Matthew told me not to be alone tonight! Then came that tingling sensation again.

I took an uneasy step, not okay being alone anymore.

A lightning bold forked down not twenty yards from me.

I screamed, temporarily blinded, waiting for the deafening crack of thunder. None came.

When another silent bolt landed even closer, it zapped the ground with so much force that soil and sparks erupted into the sky.

I was being  _hunted_.

_Don’t be alone!_

The lightning had struck between me and the mill so I ran back a few steps but quickly stepped into water…moccasin infested water. Shit! I cut to the left and around, running on my toes, the mud and muck sucking my boots.

More lightning struck, following me. Actually following me! Only now instead of bolts, I saw spears- like javelins. They were sparkling silver, engraved with symbols, but they exploded like lighting upon impact.

I was fully headed back toward the mill now, my arms pumping for speed now, nearly in hysterics. “ _Fuck this!_ " I thought as I ran " _Someone is trying to kill me! I’d rather be arrested!”_

I crashed through trees, branches scratching my arms, my face, seeming for once to be working against me rather than for me. I was hyperventilating, a scream building in my throat, panting as I ran.

I risked a glance over my shoulder wondering where my pursuer was now. I noticed that my thorn claws had returned, and that was almost more upsetting than the-

I ran right into a man’s solid chest. I nearly bounced back on my ass, but a taped hand caught my arm. I craned my head up. Jackson. “What’s wrong with you girl?”

I just about fell down in relief. My knees sagged. He caught me. Would he always catch me? I was panting, out of breath, wheezing nearly, a funny little high pitched whine to it as I was nearly crying.

"There’s l-lighning!" I curled my fingers to conceal my claws, waiting as they slowly returned to normal. Had they come out because I was terrified? Or because I was being attacked?

"You got spooked by a little lightning?" He looked at me peculiarly, like he was disappointed in me. "I knew you were soft, but damn, Evie."

That look stung. I backed away from him and a tear fell but I dashed it away. “The bolts were so close.”

"Shouldn’t expect nothing else from a Sterling girl."

"Jackson, I’m telling you, this was  _different!_ Think about it! Did you hear any thunder? I didn’t! There was just lightening. And it was close! All around me. This was different, okay!?” I was nearly shouting at him now, I didn’t know what to make of the look on his face so I turned around to look back at the way I had come.

The woods didn’t look so bad right now. No lightning. Nothing special. Just the woods. I was shaking from head to toe and my teeth were chattering. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to calm down. I looked up at the sky telling myself I was scanning for enemies, but really, I was trying to stop more tears from falling.

“ _Calme-toi fille._ " His deep baritone voice was so soothing. He came up behind me and pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around my torso, pulling me back against him, nudging my head to the side so it leaned back against his chest and shoulder. His chin was next to my temple. His right hand came up and caressed my left cheek.

"So soft." He kept stroking and my breathing settled as I felt his steady presence against my back.  _Safe._  ”You out here alone?”

"I’m supposed to meet Melissa."

"Everybody’s scattered."

I turned back to face him, my palms on his chest now. He moved his to my waist. “You came back for me? How’d you find me?”

"I’ll always come back for you. I’m good at finding you."

"Thanks Jackson."

"You call me Jack."

"Jack. I like your name though. Just like you like to call me Evangeline."

"Alright then Evangeline, call me what you’d like, but when you’re kissing me, call me Jack."

"I can do that." I smiled up at him and he pulled me close. He slid one big hand to my nape, his thumb rubbing my jaw, his taped hand at my waist and the top of my ass. He slanted his head down and his lips covered mine again, no one around to stop us this time. His lips covered mine, sucking on my lower lip, nibbling, licking. His tongue swept into my mouth, taking possession, like he couldn’t get enough. I moaned and he moaned in answer, his arms pulling me tighter to him.

My arms shifted from holding his upper arms to wrapping around his shoulders and  _finally_  into his hair. I’d wanted to get my hands in his hair for what felt like forever and it felt every bit as good as I had imagined. Thick, silky, jet black strands weaved through my fingers. My fingernails lightly raked his scalp, the back of his neck, down his back as he ravaged my mouth with lips and teeth and tongue.

The hand at my lower waist moved down to fully grip my ass and it felt so good that I rocked my hips into his, feeling a hard ridge against my stomach when I did.

He groaned into my mouth. He drew back. “Never knew lips as sweet as yours.  _Douces comme du miel.” -_ Sweet like honey. “You got a curfew tonight  _bebe_?”

"No..I’d planned to meet up with Mel though."

"I told you,  _Cher,_ everyone’s scattered. It’s just you and me.” His eyes were heated and possessive.

I stared at him silently, unable to think of what to do.  I was supposed to go home with Mel, but if she wasn’t here and Jack was…I wasn’t going home with him.  Now what should I do?

"Alright,  _fille. Viens avec moi."  -_ Come with me.  He tagged my hand and started walking with me.  "My bike’s just over here.  I’ll get you home.”   

As Jackson walked his bike and me through the back forty and then through the cane fields, I  was glad Jackson was there.


	10. Night with Jack Part 1

 

Night with Jack Part 1

As Jack walked me home he steered his bike, walking beside it and me. He was buzzed, but alert as well. I had no idea how he managed that.

I tried to figure out how to suss out if he wanted to play me or if he wanted a girl friend.

I didn’t have any experience with players. I’d only had one boyfriend and I’d known him a long time before we ever got together. I needed to know more about him. So far the scale was totally unbalanced.

We’d made our way through most of the wooded portion of the fields, but once we reached the cane I sighed with relief. We walked though one of the dirt trails between the field squares and I reached out a splayed had to drag through the stalks, relishing the safety I felt. Though I was safe with Jackson, I was even safer among the cane. I soaked up the sultry air, savoring the insect chatter, the sweet smell of dew, the animals at play all around us. Everything was so alive,  _teeming_  with life. I sighed, my lids going half-masted.

“ _Drole fille,”_  Jackson chuckled. In proper French, drole meant funny. In Cajun? Weird.

“Why do you say that?”

“It’s a foggy night and we’re walking by these rustling canes. A  _p’tee fille_  like you strolling along without a care in the world? Shouldn’t you be hanging on to my arm?

I suddenly wanted him to see these fields as I did, having grown up here. This was my home. It was the place I felt safest.

“Not hardly. Remember, I grew up here, running amongst the cane fields as a child.” I put my hand over his on the handlebar of his bike standing it up and clumbsily propping the stand up with my foot, then pulled him along to the canes to place his hands on the stalks while he watched me with amused and indulgent eyes. I didn’t care, so long as he listened.

“They stand tall like soldiers, protective, they surround us ten thousand strong.” I could almost hear Gran’s voice echoing in my ears. Jack had canted his head the amusement fading, now just listening.

“You can smell the dew in the air, hear the raccoons or mice running around. The cane and the woods feed them, shelter them. The insects chitter at night, the birds are chirping. It’s not earie, though the fog does hide secrets sometimes. The sounds are all just sounds home of to me.”

His left hand and my right gripped the stalks of cane beside each other. His right hand rose and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek, earlobe and neck in turn. I shivered. “A gift.” He whispered.

“What is?”

“Seeing things the way you do, growing up on a place like this. Must’ve been a dream.”

Except for when Gran was sent away, and when I was exiled last summer.

“Mostly.”

He raised a brow in question, but when I didn’t elaborate, his hand on the cane grabbed mine, bringing me back to his bike and we resumed our walk, but he’d taken another swig from his flask first.

We walked in silence for a while, each having our own thoughts before I finally got up the nerve to ask,

“You know, Jack, you know so much about me, would you mind telling me some things about you?”

“What to you want to know?” He took a swig from his flask, as though fortifying himself for the conversation.

His taped hand holding the flask reminded me of the violent rumors I’d heard and refused to pass judgment on because I didn’t like to make judgments on rumors, especially when I didn’t have any facts, just hearsay. There’s always a story and I hadn’t heard his.

“How did you hurt your hand?” I asked tentatively. I wasn’t sure I would like the answer, but I had to start somewhere.

He put the kickstand down on his bike, turning to me and pinched my chin with is left hand gently. With his right he made an exaggeratedly slow motion punch toward my mouth. “The teeth,” he said lowly, slurring a little, sounding just a bit cruel, “they cut like a saw blade. Takes a long time to heal.”

I gulped. He turned away, kicking the stand back up on his bike and walking again. After a moment I started walking to. When I’d caught back up he asked, “Be careful what you ask me Evie. You might not like what you find out.” His voice was angry, bitter.

“Why do you say that? Are you as bad as the rumors say?”

“A thousand times worse, Peekon.” Another swig from the flask.

“Is the Cage-the-Rage rumor true? Did you really go to prison?” I suddenly  _needed_ to know the answer to this, because if he  _had_ then we had a lot more in common then even he knew. He would have understood what CLC was like. Maybe this Cajun boy really would understand more about me than anyone else.

It was dark, but the moon was bright, and it illuminated the anger that filled his face as he thundered at me,“Why the  _fuck_  would you ask me that? You’ve got to go for the slam, dig that thorn as deep as you can get it?”

“I wasn’t…I asked for a reason.” I said softly, appealingly. Somehow I knew that my rage and my anger would never measure up to Jackson’s.

Jackson enraged was terrifying. He’d parked his bike again to stand tall, nearly a head taller than me. His hands were balled into fists.

“Which is to remind me of my place!”

_His place?! “_ I wasn’t! I swear!” I protested. “Why would you say that?” My heart was racing as he towered over me, breathing heavy in my face.

“How about asking what my favorite book is? Or what class I liked best?”

I took a breath, trying to calm down. He was kind of scary like this. Alright…forget kind of. He  _was_  scary like this.

I placed my hand on his chest and stepped closer, fighting the instinct to run away. He wouldn’t hurt me. I breathed him in, resting my head on his chest. He smelled of the bayou, and of home. Of soft breezes, and of some masculine scent all his own. He was so tense, but at my touch his framed seemed to subtly curl around me. The hands that had fisted at his sides rose to grip my hips, squeezing just a bit too tight, before relaxing and just gripping firm, holding me close.

“I’m sorry. I saw the tape on your hand. The punch reminded me of the rumors that had been circulating all week that I’d made myself ignore. There are some things about me that are too deep and painful that I’m not ready to tell you. You’re allowed a pass on that kind of stuff too. I just though since I’d shared some heavy stuff maybe … but it’s fine. Those are some good openers.”

Part of me wondered though. If he was playing me, he certainly wouldn’t be willing to tell me anything deep, or he might have been willing to lie…trying to shrug off my doubts I asked, “So what is your favorite book then?”

His deep voice echoed stong and firm under my ear. “Robinson Crusoe.” No hesitation.

“Why?”

That turned out to be a great opener. Jack spent the next fifteen minutes telling me about why he liked the novel so much and it actually told me more about him than I had hoped to learn, even as I asked a few probing questions about why he said this or thought that about Robinson. How information could mean the difference between acting with valor or acting like a _coo-yon_. This explained why Jack was such a knowledgable person. He valued intelligence. I cringed in the dark at my own lack of knowledge and experience.   My mother's words over the years echoed in my mind.  "You let mother worry about that and you worry about school."  Somehow I didn't think a boy...a man like Jack would accept an answer like that.

He liked that Crusoe had made do with just the crude materials he’d had, bettering his situation when he’d had practically nothing to start with. Learning from his mistakes and doing better, fighting to survive in harsh conditions. Considering the poverty Jack had likely grown up with, it made sense that he would respect this. Crusoe was also religious, like the Cajuns. He spent a lot of time telling me the details of how exactly Crusoe had survived, what tools he’d salvaged from the shipwreck, how he’d learned to preserve food, learned to grow food, adopted animals for companionship, freed slaves from cannibals for companionship.

It told me a lot about what he valued. No wonder the insult of “good for nothing doll”would be so harsh. I cringed again thinking about how he’d called me soft because I was scared of lightning. In the new world that would be formed, he’d probably have some valuable skills growing up as he had. Cajuns were known for being hard workers. That reminded me…  
  
“Jack, will you make sure those fliers I gave you and Lionell get passed around your area tomorrow? I don’t know if many cellars exist in your area, but can you make sure the word gets out?”

“You trying to save the world now? _”_  
  
I thought about all the people and children I’d seen looking up at the lights. I spoke my thoughts.

“No one deserves to die like that Jack. This thing is going to be awful, and life after, harder still.”

“Did you think that maybe it might be better for some not to know what’s coming if they can’t be prepared for it? That maybe dying quickly might be kinder than starving to death after?”

My eyes brimmed with tears at that. Starving to death. Watching the people you loved starve to death. Watching the people I’d warned starve to death. Is this what I’d set in motion? A choked gasp tore from my throat and tears ran from my eyes.  _No!_  I stopped walking, staring ahead at Haven, just visible in the distance, the cane fields now on either side.

Jack turned, “Evie?”

I stood, dazed, envisioning the devastation of the future  _I_ had set in motion. My friends, all of my friends slowly starving to death, all my fault.

Jack stood in front of me gripping my shoulders shaking me a little, “Evangeline, snap out of it.”

I looked up at him, my face awash with tears. My voice was weak with tears when I whispered, “What have I done?”  
  
\------------------------

Oh no!  A cliffie!  Chill folks.  I updated.  But leave me some love please?  I'm needy that way.  ;-)


	11. A Night with Jack Part 2

 

 

 

Jack stood in front of me gripping my shoulders shaking me a little, “Evangeline, snap out of it.”

I looked up at him, my face awash with tears. My voice was weak with tears when I whispered, “What have I done?”

I stood, dazed, envisioning the devastation of the future  _I_ had set in motion. My friends, all of my friends slowly starving to death, all my fault.

Jack stood in front of me gripping my shoulders shaking me a little, “Evangeline, snap out of it.”

I looked up at him, my face awash with tears. My voice was weak with tears when I whispered, “What have I done?”

“Evie,  _bebe_ , calme-toi, it’ll be alright. You told me you weren’t even sure if it would happen tomorrow or next month or—”

“No! It’s tomorrow night! I know it is! And all those people are gonna starve Jack, but they were gonna die and I couldn’t just let them, not if I could do something…”

“It’ll be alright. We’ll figure something out.” He was pacing around like a caged lion in spite of the huge space around us, and I was thinking I needed to know what to do now that I’d messed up everyone’s future… _future._ I knew someone who knew the _future_.  
  
Jack, I need to make a call. I’ll be right back. I’m going to go to the barn. Wait here, alright?  
  
“Evie, what—”  
  
“I have an idea, just wait here and I’ll run it by you when I get back.”

I ran to the barn, dashing inside and closing the doors behind me. When I opened the door, the horses nickered a welcome. Well, all of them except for my sweet old nag Allegra—named  _before_  the allergy medicine had taken off; she snored.

I dashed through the wide center aisle to the office in the back. When I got there I closed that door too and checked my phone. Two AM. Too late to call Matthew.

Crap!

I yelled. “Matthew! Matthew! I’ve got to talk to you! Please!” My nose tingled. For once I was actually happy about the headache about to come on. I sagged against the post behind me as the barn office faded away into Matthew’s basement Star War’s playroom.

He smiled at me. “Empress called?” He sounded so pleased!

“Yes! Hi Matthew. Thanks!” I was so relieved, but still upset and now I had a headache too. “I think I messed up big time. I warned a bunch of friends to stay in their cellars tomorrow night, but now I’m worried they won’t have enough food and I’ll have to watch them all starve to death after the Flash. What can I do?”

Matthew…smiled?! What the hell? “Empress has a sense of humor this time.” Uh, again…

“So if there’s a joke, could you clue me in on it, because I’m kind of lost here.” Not to mention my head hurt really bad. Ever try to take a test with a migraine? I was always glad to talk to Matthew these days, but the visions  _always_  hurt. Badly.  Like an icepick being shoved into my head.

“Empress, what is my power?”

“You see the past, present, future and you can send visions.”

“Empress, what is  _your_  power?”

“Um…plants…?” He cocked his head to the side, brows raised and looked at me as though waiting for a particularly stupid child to grasp an incredibly simple concept.

Plants. Food grew on plants. Oh my Empress card with food growing in abundance on it….I slapped my hand on my aching forehead, rubbing a little at the stabbing pain above my eye. I was stupid. Bless Matthew for putting up with me.

In my own defense, 24 out of 26 of my dreams had been evil red witch using plants to kill and/or torture people. 25 had been Death or other Arcana cards. 26 had actually been plants growing, but not a person growing plants, just plants growing on their own.

“So I can grow food for them after the flash? I can keep my friends from starving?”

He nodded, but he didn’t smile.  ”Most important to develop arsenal, allies. Keep watch for foes.”

“Thanks Matthew. You’re the best!”

“Never fail you, Empress.”

My eyes watered. Why was  _I_  his only friend. Why did  _I_  have his loyalty? “Matthew? I’ll try to never let you down either. I know I’m just learning all this stuff, so I probably don’t seem very smart, but I’ve got your back too. Okay?”

His eyes were bright. “Thank you Evie.” He gave me a nod and a small smile but before he faded he told me seriously, “Arcana means secrets. Keep ours.”  
  
My nose was running. I wiped it. My tongue swiped my upper lip and I tasted iron. Nosebleed. I wiped my face with my hand and my chin was wet. How much of a mes was I? Darn it! Jackson was out there waiting and he was going to see this! I opened to door of the office, intending to go to the sink out in the main area of the barn…and ran into a hard chest.

Jackson. Shoot!

I kept my head down and wiped my face one more time. Still bleeding. Ugh. I held my hand to my nose.   
  
“Evie. Who were you talking to? Who did you call?”

“Um…” I kept my head lowered and side stepped trying to move around him. He gripped my arms, ducking his head and stepping back a little, trying to look at my face. No, no, no. I averted my head, down and to the side, still covering my lower face with a hand.

“Evie, what’s wrong?”

My voice came out muffled from my hand. “Um…I just need to wash up for a minute.”

I couldn’t really see him in the dark of the barn, which meant he couldn’t see me either. Bonus! He dragged me over to the window inside the office and tore my hand away from my face. I dragged my feet but he wasn’t playing around and I wasn’t a match for his strength.

“Mon Dieu! Evangeline! What the hell! You’re bleeding!” He tore his shirt off to hold it to my face, tilting my head back.

“I’ll be fine!” I protested. “I just need to wash up. There’s a sink in the main barn.”

“Just shut up for a second. You can wash up when you’re done bleeding like a stuck pig.” He leaned my head back against his bicep which was propped up on the wall by the window and tilted my head back, holding his shirt to my nose with one hand. His body pinned mine to the wall by the window and his face frowned down into mine. I found it more comfortable to close my eyes, so I did. I couldn’t help but admit to myself, he felt really nice. Warm. Hard but comfortable too. His shirt against my nose smelled really good and I liked the way my head nestled just right over his arm. What would it be like to lay that way all night, cradled in his arms?

Matthew’s words echoed in my mind.  _Arcana means secrets. Keep ours._  Which ones? I’d already spilled so many to Jackson, and to Mel. After telling Mom and how she’d acted, I was understandably cautious about telling her anything. Had Matthew had a similar experience? Did his Mom know something? Or did she know not enough? A suddenly horrifying though occurred to me. What if she didn’t know at all? Matthew’s cryptic warnings had been almost impossible for  _me_  to decipher, and that had been with pictures and with my own powers and dreams added on. How would a normal person react to cryptic warnings on their own?

Jackson’s voice interrupted my thoughts. “You want to tell me who Matthew is and why he’s the best?” He sounded pretty angry. Uh oh. That conversation had been pretty incriminating.   
  
“How much did you hear?”

“I heard you yelling so I thought I’d come check things out. I got here in time to hear you tell him that. Just how many men are you stringing along  _fille_?” Yeah, definitely angry.

I pushed away from Jackson. “I think the bleeding’s stopped. I’m going to go wash up.” As best as I could without turning on a light. I didn’t want mom to know anyone was here. Even if I figured she was asleep, I wasn’t taking any chances.

I had more than enough reasons to be paranoid where she was concerned.

“You goan to answer me?” His tone was belligerent as he followed. I spoke slowly, trying to say enough to answer his question, while still keeping Matthew’s secrets. I may have told Jack my own secrets, and that was my choice, but Matthew didn’t want Jack to know his, and that was his choice. I would honor that.

“You should know that I’ve never even met Matthew in person. It’s not like that with us. We’re more…phone buddies or pen pals. I only really spoke to him for the first time a few days ago.”

“So why did you need to call him then? What was so important that you had to talk to him right now?”

“He knows stuff.” I turned on the water and began scrubbing dried blood off my hands.

“He knows  _stuff_?”

“Yeah.”

“So what did he tell you then?”  
  
“He just reminded me of what I already knew. I’d forgotten something. It’s good now though.”

“So what’s your plan then?”

“We’re a farm. We’ll grow crops here after the flash. Mom and I have been working on a…fertilizer. Sort of a miriacle grow thing.” I referred to the common fertilizer, hoping he’d think I was mentioning that, not a real miriacle. “We’ll grow enough to feed anyone who comes. No one we warn will starve. So warn everyone you can tomorrow Jackson.” I washed my face and chin.

“People can grow crops after the flash?”  
  
“I don’t know about other people. But our fertilizer looks promising, so I think we’ll have a good shot.”  
  
I wiped water off my face and started scrubbing his shirt with cold water. Fortunately it was black. I used lots of soap. I grabbed one of the stiff brushes near by and used it too. Hopefully I could fix his shirt…

Jackson grabbed my hands. “Evie, forget the shirt. You sure this fertilizer will work?”

I firmed my voice and looked in his eyes, forcing confidence I didn’t feel. “I’m sure.” Bountiful crops covered my card. It couldn’t be wrong, could it?

“Alright  _cher_. Let’s grab those blankets you wanted.”

I wrung out his shirt and left it hanging in the sink to drain there, promising myself I’d wash and get it back to him tomorrow, then grabbed a couple horse blankets from the office.  When I came back out I found Jack petting the nose of one of the friendlier horses in the barn, a black mare I'd named Midnight.

"That's Midnight.  She's a friendly one."

"She is that."  I showed him a few places she liked to be stroked and Jack obliged her.  She wickered in appreciation, rubbing her head against his head and neck.  He chuckled, talking to her low in Cajun French, telling her what a good girl she was, how he'd like to take her for a long ride someday, let her stretch her legs, feel the wind on her mane.  She seemed to like his voice as much as I did.  Her ears pricked forward, listening intently.  Then he frowned and looked at me.

"This thing happens tomorrow like you say it will, your horses woan be safe in here.  The windows'll let in the light."

I frowned.  I hadn't considered this, but he was right.  I looked at the barn trying to figure out what to do.  "What can I do Jack?  I can't tell Mom about this.  I have to do it myself."

He looked around considering.  "You got spare wood you can use to cover the windows?  Blinders you can cover their eyes with, just in case the storm caves in the roof some where?"  
  
I let him to back of the barn, where we kept extra materials and tools.  "We have blinders for the horses, but not enough for all of them.  I have some dark clothes and towels though.  I could cut them up, use those."

He nodded, then found the ladder and hauled it over to the window for me and started moving the wood scraps.  I helped, but they were really heavy.  He chuckled at me trying to pick up the long board.  "Make yourself useful, find a hammer and nails, _p'tee fille."_ I rolled my eyes, which he couldn't see in the dark, and went to find what he'd asked.  By the time I'd found them in the dark, he'd moved most of the wood.

When he started hammering I panicked.  "You're gonna wake up Mom!"  

"You think you can lift these boards by yourself tomorrow?"  That shut me up, because there was no way I was going to be able to do that.  "You go keep a lookout.  I'll have this done inside of ten minutes."  When I'd hesitated he told me sharply, "Go on, scat!"

He waited until I was outside and the door was closed before he got started again.  He was right, with his powerful drives behind the hammer, he was done inside of ten minutes.  Mom didn't wake up and I was shocked.  When he met me outside, he told me, "Tomorrow, you feed and water the horses so your  _mere_ doan notice what we did."

"Thank you." I told him on a whisper, still a little shocked at how much his protecting our horses meant to me.  He just shrugged and grabbed his bike from where he’d left it beside the barn door to walk it with us. We passed by Mom’s silver Mercedes SUV that was parked out front.

As we walked back down to the oyster-shell drive. Before we left the house behind but Jackson turned and stood to look at it one more time. I did too, trying to look at it through his eyes. He’d visited during the day, but it looked different at night. The gaslights flickered over the twelve proud columns. Night-blooming jasmine ascended the many trellises, forever reaching for the grand old house as if with lust. Those majestic oaks had already caught it; they encircled the structure protectively.

“You know what I think?” he finally said. “I think you are just like this house, Evangeline. Rich and fine on the outside, but no one’s got a clue what’s going on inside.”

“You’ve been inside our house a time or two Jack, and you’ve seen my sketches.”

“Exactly. Folks would never guess at what you hide inside yourself, you hide it so well.”

Not knowing what to make of that I shrugged it off and kept walking away, entering a dirt trail between the cane rows. If he knew what I really hid inside me, he probably wouldn’t want anything to do with me. I’d never showed him the sketches of the Red Witch. He followed with his bike catching up.

“You’re really planning to sleep out here in the fields tonight?”

“That’s right.”

When we came to the stop at a hidden dirt square between a patch of cane fields we stopped, both of us seeming to agree this looked like a good spot for me to camp out for the night. Mom wouldn’t find me here. The paths of dirt were staggered like on a tile floor where large and small tiles mixed and we stood on the small square tile of dirt, the large tiles being the cane fields.

Jack parked his bike and I laid out the blankets, shaking them out to lay flat on the dirt. He walked closer, wrapping his arms around me again. “You’re really not scared of being alone out here then?”

I liked being in his arms. He felt warm. “Really not scared. Maybe a little cold though. You’re warm.”

“He wrapped me up tighter, dropping a kiss on my head. “Want me to stay and keep you warm tonight Evie?”

“You’d do that? Stay out all night with a girl you barely know to keep her safe?”

“Depends on the girl. If the girl looks like you?  _Sans doute.”_  Belly wosh. Unfortunately, also another tally mark in the Cajun player column.

“There are plenty of girls that look like me at school. There are even a couple other blond cheerleaders. Why not chase one of them? Why pick me to stare at, flirt with, and walk home with tonight?”

“ _C’est vrai._ ” -That’s true “There are plenty of other pretty blonds at school, some are even cheerleaders like you. You dance better than them. You understand me when I speak  _Francais Cadien._ You were friendly to Clotile this week from day one, and all my other  _podna’s_ , when most of the other  _coo_ - _yon’s_  at that rich school looked at us like something they’d like to scrape off their boots. You see visions out windows and in dreams and you look to me to help you figure out what that means when you doan even tell your  _mere_  or your best friend, who you told me was like a  _soeur_ to you.”  I softened toward him.  Maybe he  _did_  like me for me after all, just a little.

“You are the biggest puzzle I ever come across  _belle fille_ , and I aim to figure you out.”

I shivered with a sudden ominous foreboding. What if when Jack fit all the puzzle pieces together, he  _didn’t like_  the final picture he’d put together? If I  _was_ the Empress, with rose thorn nails like the Red Witch of my nightmares, I might not like who I had to become one day either. I was turning into a freak, someone with powers that scared me, that horrified me. I didn’t want to kill people.

Not to mention, that if Jack valued traits like those of Robinson Crusoe, I probably scored zero out of ten. I didn’t know how to cook, sew, repair, hunt; in this brave new world we were headed into, my value was probably nil. The one value I did have I was going to have to disguise. A Catholic boy like Jack, he’d probably think I was possessed by a demon. He’d want nothing to do with a freak like me. I was totally sure of it.

I looked away across the fields frowning, suddenly filled with a sense of despair.

“Bebe, quoi y a?” Baby, what’s wrong? He turned my face back to him, frowning down at me.

“Sometimes the puzzle pieces are interesting, but once you put it together…it’s not a good picture.”

“You got ugly secrets,  _cher?_ ”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“ _Ouais,_ but somehow I have a feeling that yours are a bit different than most.”

Perceptive Jackson.

Deciding to change the subject, I looked down and said, “I think I’m ready to call it a night.” It had to be after 2:30 or 3 by now. We were on the edge of a cane field where no one would see us come morning. I laid down between the blankets while Jack parked his bike closer beside the blanket. He came around to the other side forcing me between him and the bike so I was surrounded on three sides by the bike, the cane and Jackson. The narrow dirt lanes had cane on the other sides so really, all around, surrounded. Totally safe.

I laid down on my stomach and side, propping my head up on my elbow and hand to look over at Jackson. Was he just naturally protective or did he do this stuff on purpose? And why did it make my belly flutter when he was protective? Shouldn’t I be more…self-reliant?

He propped himself up, mirroring me. “What’re you thinking so hard about bebe?”

“The things you do, the way you act, with me.”

His face turned inscrutable. “What about it, exactly?”

“You’ve parked your bike on one side of me, and you on the other with the cane on the third. Are you naturally protective or do you do these things on purpose?”

“If I’m with you tonight, then it’s my responsibility to look out for you. Ain’t nothin’ goan to happen to you while you’re with me Evie. That’s a promise. I spent my whole life watchin’ my six, so it’s part instinct, ain’t no one goan to get the drop on me.  _Ouais_ , you better believe I do that shit on purpose.”

In spite of his rough language, I broke out in goose bumps. Nothing would happen to me while I was with him, and that was a promise. For a girl who had nightmares of Death threatening to kill her, who’d almost been killed by lightning tonight, those words struck a chord somewhere deep inside me.

I needed to kiss this boy, who made me feel safer than anyone ever had. Here, surrounded by my soldiers 10,000 strong, Jack still made me feel protected. I didn’t know how I was supposed to control the soldiers. Jack had promised to protect me though. And didn’t that deserve a kiss?

I moved to my stomach and elbows and edged closer, my face close to his, my hands brushing his chest and bicep of the arm holding him up. His eyes met mine. My tongue peeked out to wet my lips and his eyes fastened on it. I moved closer and gently touched my lips to his.

So not tired anymore. Heat and fire mixed as our lips met. He opened and his tongue came out to sweep into my mouth. I met him, welcoming him in, and as I did, his hand came behind my head and tilted my head for a better angle, pressing me closer at the same time.

He fell to his back, an arm around my waist pulling me with him, pressing me against his side as he made hot love to my mouth. His tongue seemed to mimic what I imagined sex to be, thrusting, parrying, sweeping. His teeth, made little nips at my lips before he sucked at them with his mouth, kissing them better. I moaned with delight. This was like a drug! I’d asked him to keep me warm, but I hadn’t imagined catching on fire. I felt like I was flying.

My hands swept into his hair searching for an anchor, and the texture was heaven. Heavy silk glided between my fingers. I gently teased his scalp with my nails, combing his hair with my fingers. He moaned and shivered. Good. I just wished there was more hair for me to play with. It was so beautiful.

The hand on my waist swept long strokes, his hands splayed. He went under my shirt, his calloused, firm hands feeling the skin of my back, the side curves of my breasts where they were pressed against his chest. The underneath curve where they met my ribcage. Down to grip my ass, where he gripped me and shifted me fully on top of him, arranging my legs to fall on either side of him, then caressing my thighs in teasing strokes and circles. When I squirmed and wriggled away, shifting my legs more together because that was just too much, he brought his hands back up to my head, combing my hair, letting it fall over my bare shoulders. No wonder people loved halter tops. So sensual. His kisses were drugging. His fingers were at my nape.

Suddenly, he rolled us over, he was over me, between my legs, hard pressure there, grinding as he kissed me. I couldn’t hold back the moans and I practically writhed beneath him, my hips arching into his. Now I could touch all of his hair, his shoulders, his back, arms. He was so strong.

“I can’t believe you taste even sweeter than you smell. You’re like a drug Evie. Your secrets, your perfume. Honey and honeysuckle. You drive me mad.” He told in Cajun between kisses. He’d untied the halter pulling it away from my neck to lay nips and sucks on my jaw and throat. One hand reached down to pull my knee up…oh that was better, he ground again and it felt even better. How was it getting even better?

“Evie? I want to take this off. Do you want more?”

“What?” I felt like I must be stoned. I was nearly out of my mind.

He grinned, pleased about something. “Feeling good bebe?” He rolled his hips against me.

“Amazing!” I was flushed and grinding on him, breathing hard.  
  
“I bet I could make you come just like this.” His eyes were wicked. Calculating.

“Come?” So confused. Were we going somewhere? I wanted to stay here. I wanted more.

“Let me move your shirt down bebe. I promise I’ll make you feel even better. Let me give you a little more.” He kissed my neck, thrusting his hips, fingers teasing circles on my thigh. I was panting, dizzy.

“Jack!”

“Say yes bebe.”

“Yes, Jack. Please!”

“Ma bonne fille.” He pushed my shirt around my waist and his hands pushed my breasts up. “You’re so gorgeous cher.” His thumbs and fingers pinched the tips, rolling them lightly between his fingers. I nearly shrieked, my hips jerking against his. His head dipped down, pulling one into his mouth, sucking hard, nipping, sucking, lapping while his hand pulled, pinched and rolled the other.

Something inside me snapped, “Jack!” My fingers gripped his shoulders as I tensed, pleasure shooting throughout me, before I relaxed beneath him, weightless. “Jack.” I whispered, stunned.

His hands gentled on me, hand covering my breast possessively instead of pinching now, his head rising to stare fiercely into my face. He kissed me with a hunger that nearly dwarfed his earlier kisses. “Your fire, your passion. I burn with wanting for you.”

His hands moved on my breasts, pinching, pulling, teasing, rolling. His hips stroked mine. “Tell me you want more!”  
  
There was more of this? More kisses? His hips rolling against mine made the fire inside me rise again. “More! Please!”

“Bien!” He pulled away. No! Cold. And then…was that a zipper? He came back holding up …a condom?! “I’m goan to take good care of you, bebe.”

I’d planned to wait to have sex until I was 16 and in a committed relationship with my boyfriend. Then I realized that I should really try to add love and chemistry to that equation.

Jack and I only had chemistry. I might could fall in love with him, but I wasn’t yet. I didn’t even trust the boy or know for sure if he was playing me. We weren’t in a relationship. I’d just gotten out of one. No way were we having sex tonight!

“I’m not having sex with you!” His head snapped to me and anger seared his expression.

“Why are you actin’ like sex with me is such a fool idea? You said you wanted more!”

“More kisses, more…stuff. Not sex!”

He sat away from me, one leg cocked up and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. I pulled my knees up to my naked chest and wrapped my arms around them.

“So I’m good enough to fool around with, good enough to make you come for the first time, just not good enough to take all the way? Is that how it is? Why’s that Evie?”

“Because I’m not just going to give my first time away to just anyone. It has to be someone special.” The words burst from my throat because I’d said them a thousand times in my head, but only to late did I realize how that must have sounded to him.  
  
“Right. Brandon would have been good enough because he was rich, and a quarterback and I’m not because I’m Cajun and poor. Is that it?”  
  
I was stunned speechless. Is that how he saw me? That shallow? Was that how he saw himself? As not good enough? I spoke too late, “N…no.”

“Forget it. I’m goan for a walk. Cool off. Go to sleep princess.”

He stalked off, taking a deep drink from his flask. I pulled up my halter-top and retied it, then laid down and pulled the blanket over me thinking, “ _That could have gone better.”_

I wiped a few tears away and shivered in the cool night air. As I replayed what we’d said and done, I didn’t understand how things had gone so quickly. Why had Jackson skipped over so many of the bases I’d thought to expect and jumped straight to sex? Maybe Mel would know. How had everything happened so quickly? And how had he made me feel so much so fast?

I drifted off before he came back, but in my sleep I felt warmth at my back. I woke a bit, realizing Jackson had come back. He was laying on his back, hands behind his head, his leather jacket a pillow. Why did I like this boy so much? Something about him called to me.  He smelled like my wildest dreams, like the woods come to life, sheltering me, he was always so protective.  Giving in to the impulse, since he was asleep and I didn’t know when I’d ever have the chance again, I tentatively scooted closer, resting my head on his bicep and my arm around his bare chest. After a moment, I twined one leg around his, then moved the blanket a bit, making sure he was covered well too.  
  
\------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the update!  I had fun writing it.


	12. Day 0 BF Evie

Day 0 BF Evie

 The next morning I woke with the dawn. Even when staying up late, something about being outside means you wake with the dawn. Jackson had shifted so he lay on his side and I lay on my back. He had one leg draped over both of mine and one arm possessively wrapped around my waist. His arm was still behind my neck. I smiled, drifting off again. I was a cuddler, but since Mom and I were on the outs and Mel wasn’t much of a cuddler, that just left Brandon. Since I had been in avoidance mode with him, it had been a long while since I’d gotten any good cuddles. I wiggled a smidge closer to his torso and wrapped my arms around Jack’s arm at my waist, relishing the closeness, and drifted off again, smiling.

I woke feeling as though I was being watched. I lay still and controlled my breathing, trying to see if I could sense what was going on. I wasn’t in Jack’s arms anymore. Alone. Had he left? If he had, it could be an enemy, one of those three kids from last night or maybe Death for real in the Cane fields? Suddenly filled with adrenaline and panicked I rushed to my feet and stood, running for the cane and not stopping until I was three rows in before turning and standing to see who was there.

Jack.

Crap.

He was sitting on his bike staring at me with that look on his face like he’d found another puzzle piece and was trying to figure out where this one fit in.

I slowly walked out of the cane, feeling really, really stupid. To give myself something to do I picked up a blanket and folded it, saying, “Thank you for staying with me last night. I slept well.” I had too. No evil Red Witch dreams. I couldn’t hardly remember the last time I’d slept so well. A full night of sleep was rare. Maybe once in two or three months. I folded the other blanket. Just green, growing plants last night, the dreams I dreamed when I was happy.

He studied me before telling me bruskly, “I’ve got to be goan.”

And he’d waited to go until I woke…why? So he could protect me? Stare at me while I slept? Probably both. That was…I shook off the thought. He was obviously unhappy with me. So why had he bothered to stay? The full night of sleep made me feel so grateful towards him a lump grew in my throat, especially when it seemed so obvious he hadn’t wanted to be here. Which meant it likely wouldn’t be happening again. Damn it.

“Thanks for everything.” I hugged the blankets. Why did this feel so final. So…wrong? “See you soon?”

“Ouais.” He came closer, studying my face, looking for something, I didn’t know what. Then he lifted my chin and gave me a kiss. Long, lingering. As though he was telling me something without words. Goodbye? For how long?

When he got on his bike I told him, “Jack?” I waited until he looked at me, then I asked, “Where will y’all keep safe tonight?” because I needed to know they would be safe for certain, not just vague assurances.

He stared at me for a long moment before he asked, “Why you wan to know?”

“I just…I need to know as many as possible are safe.”

“We’re planning a potluck at the local churches. We’re advertising it as a fundraising Fais do-do, asking folks to stay until midnight if possible, especially if they have small kids. It’s a big stone cathedral. There’s a few stain glass windows, but they’re narrow and my podna’s figure they’ll be easy enough to cover. They got storm shudders anyhow. We sent out the invite throughout our parish, asking folks to bring a few of the easiest to come by items on your list, water, propane for the cookout grills, gasoline, canned and boxed goods, seeds. We told them the church was collecting supplies for the poor.”

“A few folks are bringing animals to the church voluntarily. A petting zoo sort of thing for family and friends that are visiting. Some others are coming on the down-low. Tee-bo, Lionell and a few others were charged to bring any livestock they knew of in the parish to the building, quietly keep the animals in the outer rooms. Lionell’s good at…that sort of ting. The boys are also goan to be quietly sabotaging all the cars in the lot, try to keep all the folks with small children from leaving, even though they’ll want to go home early.”   
My mouth dropped open in shock at all the thought he’d put into keeping those in his parish safe. I was in awe!

“He or the others get into any trouble over this, I gave them your number to call. I’ll expect you to post bail.”

He gave me a look that promised punishment if I didn’t comply. “I will. I swear.”

His grey eyes searched mine for a long moment. “Bail’s expensive princess. You might have to part with both your earrings, your new necklace and more before all the boys are in the clear.” He seemed to be testing me, but I didn’t care. I was dead serious about this. He’d gone beyond the extra mile for me, believed in me when no one else had, and had put a plan into action to save as many people as possible. He could have every gem I owned if that was what it took.

“If that’s what it takes, then that’s fine.” I told him, my blue eyes meeting his. “They’ll have more than earned them before tomorrow’s over. But tell them to make sure they’re not so busy working that they don’t forget to get inside the building when the storm clears and the lights begin.”

Jack must have found what he was looking for, because he nodded once and shrugged on his jacket over his bare chest. Then he shoved on his helmet and took off.

I stared after him as he roared off through the fields, feeling bereft for some reason I couldn’t even explain. When I couldn’t see or hear him anymore, I turned around, one hand holding the blankets, the other hand splayed to touch the comforting cane stalks, and slowly walked back toward home.

I checked my phone as I crept into the house. 8:42 Mom didn’t hear me come in, talking on the phone to some farmer about the drought. As I got undressed my phone fell out of my boot.

Phone.

Matthew.

Mom.

As I showered quickly I thought,  _Does Matthew’s Mom even know what’s going to happen? Can she comprehend what’s going to happen through all his cryptic speech that the world is about to change forever?_

I dressed quickly and grabbed my phone, pushing speed dial ten for Matthew. Rachael answered.

“Hi, Mrs. Dixon, this is Evie.”

“Evie! Hi. Did you want to speak with Matthew?”

“I do, but I’ll want to talk with you next if that’s ok.”

“Oh. Sure thing. Just a minute dear.”

“Hi Empress. Are you prepared?”

I took a deep breath before I spilled. Though he knew the past, I was telling him this anyway. Heaven knew why. “I’m working on it but my mom isn’t and I can’t talk to her about this stuff and here’s why. She had me committed this summer because of all the visions. She thought I was insane. So I haven’t been able to tell her about any of this. I want to but I have to have credibility and I don’t. Regardless, I’ll get her, me and Mel in our cellar tonight.”

“But I just wanted to ask you, does your Mom know what’s going to happen tonight?”

“I warn. Prepare. Speak Louder. She can’t hear. Can’t listen. Muggle.”

Okay. I’d ready Harry Potter. I took that to mean that she couldn’t receive Matthew’s visions and didn’t get his lingo.

“I’d like to tell her for you in muggle speak. Is that alright?”

“Arcana means secrets.”

“I know honey. But Matthew, it’s the last day. What more can she do? I’m saving as many people as I can. I know your mom has people she cares about, things she would do if she knew what was coming. What if she knew how special you are? You told me when you first saw me that I didn’t listen, so you’d speak louder. I started listening more carefully, and I talked to Jack, who helped me figure out some of your puzzles. Please, let me at least  _try_  and talk to your mom. I speak muggle. Maybe I can help her listen to you better in the days ahead?”

He was quiet for a moment and then he said, “Empress  _is_  Matthew’s good friend. Thank you Evie.”

“You’ve done so much for me Matthew. I just want to help you for once.”

He said in a dazed voice, “This changes things. Many things.”  
Before I could ask what that was about I heard rustling and then his mom spoke. “Hi Evie, it’s Rachael. What did you want to tell me?”

“First could I exchange some information real quick? I’d like to give you my address and get yours. I know you live near Huntsville, Alabama and I think I remember the street name…”

Rachael gave her the info Evie quickly wrote it on the back of Matthew’s picture.

“Do you have a pen?”

“Um…Yes. Go ahead.” Rachael wrote without comment until Evie told her she was in Sterling Louisiana.

“Louisiana? How do you know Matthew? I thought you said you were friends? That he’d asked you to call him several times.”

“I’m about to tell you something Mrs. Dixon and it’s going to be very hard for you to believe. Your son is very special. And when I say special, I mean that he’s been talking to me, without using a phone. He’s been speaking to me through visions. He started doing this as far back as last Christmas.”

I took a deep breath and blew it out on a little laugh. “You have to understand, at first I thought at first that I was going crazy. Then a few days ago, Matthew appeared in one of the visions he sent and spoke to me. When he kept appearing, I finally asked Matthew if he was real, if he really existed. He showed me a vision of him standing in a yard at a barbecue. He was standing alone all by himself. The other kids wouldn’t talk to him. He was wearing a shirt that said HUNTSVILLE SPACE CAMP and a rocket launched into the sky. I asked for his phone number. He showed a vision of the paperwork for the space camp and I memorized your number. That was the night I first called you.”

“Evie…what you’re saying…I’m sorry—

“I can prove it!” I interrupted. I’d take the migraine. Anything to prove it. “Write something down on paper. Matthew can send me a vision and show it to me. I’ll read it off. I swear to you this is real and it’s more important than you can know because I need to tell you something and you have to believe me so let me prove this to you.” My voice was full of fire. I had to make her believe me!

My nose tingled and my room disappeared but I knew I was still holding my phone and sitting on my bed. Now it looked like I was in the living room of Matthew’s house. Rachael Dixon had a cute southern place, quilts, china on the walls, rustic and antiques, lots of things that wouldn’t look out of place in a Cracker Barrel. She was about the same age as my mom, brown hair that was shoulder length, dressed in a nice orange top with lace accents and jeans with brown boots, she sat on a blue couch, the phone on a wooden end table next to her, a pad of paper and pen on her lap. Matthew was standing in front of her, arms crossed, focused and assured, a fireplace, mantle and mirror behind him, pictures of him and Rachael together sitting on the mantle. Matthew had placed me sitting on the couch next to his mom.   
“Hi Matthew.” Matthew just nodded at the pad Rachael was writing on as she held the phone next to her ear.

“Rachael, as you’re writing on your pad of paper, “This is the worst hoax ever three exclaimation points, sixteen thousand one hundred eighty four point seven seven seven you are sitting on a blue couch next to a wooden table with Matthew standing in front of you with his arms crossed…and he’s looking rather smug at the moment…and your mouth is gaping open Oh, no, Mrs. Dixon no! Don’t cry! Matthew! Hug your mother right now!”

Matthew gave me a confused look but walked forward and bent over a bit, awkwardly hugging his mom’s shoulders.

Did he not know how this was supposed to be done? “Kneel down silly boy and give her a proper hug.” He obeyed. “There you go. Rub her back a little.”

Mrs. Dixon had her head buried in Matthew’s neck and one hand on his head, but her other hand still pressed the phone to her ear. While she calmed down I commented on how cute Matthew was growing up. “Awww, look at you on that rocking horse! How old was he?”

“18 months.”

There was another of him holding a Lightsaber in a brown robe with shaggy hair, just like a young Anakin. “You make such a cute Jedi Matthew!”  
“That was Halloween. He was six.” Matthew glared.   
“What? You’re adorable like that!”

He continued glaring and said. “Time is short.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Mrs. Dixon. I know this is huge and I can’t imagine what is going through your mind so I’m just going to tell you what I know so far alright?” Rachael nodded into Matthew’s neck.

“You just nodded.” A sobbing laugh from Rachael.

“Evie, You have no idea how much it means to me that you’re telling me this about my son.

I chuckled a bit. “Matthew has the ability to see the future and the present. Right Matthew?”

“And past.”

“Right, past too. Ok! So then, Matthew has shown me that tonight there is going to be a major event. Tonight is the night of the full moon. There will be a thunderstorm, maybe rain. After that will come what will appear to be something like the Aurora Borealis or northern lights. People will be spellbound by the lights. Most who look at the lights will be turned to ash. Some will become … changed. Hideous creatures whose skin is wrinkled and they ooze and they crave blood, but in drought they crave water. What you need to do to be safe is to hide in a cellar or basement without windows until the lights are over.”

“Once they’re done, go out and raid for supplies. Matthew, will our cars work after?”

“Not until you fix them.”

I don’t know if phones will work after tonight, but I’ll try and listen to you as well as I can, alright.

“Phones only work if safe with you. They’ll work, but not call.”

“Right. Move all electronics to the cellar pronto! You catch that Mrs. Dixon?”

“I did. Call me Rachael, Evie.

“Crap. And I can’t call you on my phone right?”

“Not on phone, you call me, I hear you.”

“Wait, what?”

“You call me, I hear you, we’ll talk.”

“Seriously?” When he nodded at her she grinned. “That’s awesome! I’ll still get to talk to you after the flash happens!”

He smiled at how happy she was at that. She’d have to put up with a migraine to talk with him, but whatever. Some things were worth it.

“Rachael, I just want you to know that Matthew talks to me a lot. And I can talk to him back. We’re friends. I’ll do anything for him and he’d do anything for me, right Matthew?”

“Empress is my only friend.”

Rachael clarified,“So you’re Empress and Evie?”  
I answered, “That’s right. See, I’m still learning about this myself, but as near as I can understand, this has something to do with the Tarot cards. Matthew is the Fool card and his power is seeing Past, Present, and Future. And I’m the Empress card with power over Plants. Each Major Arcana is a person with a Power. Some are bad cards and you need to avoid them at all costs, like the Lovers who will lead a huge army, El Diablo, who wants to eat people. It’s strange and weird and I’m sorry it’s so creepy. I have to admit I don’t like it either.”  
I continued,“To sum up, Matthew is hard to understand, but he’s brilliant and you have to learn to listen to him, and try to understand what he’s trying to tell you because it will save your life. He’s already saved mine. Sometimes it feels like he’s speaking another language, but try as hard as you can to understand and be patient. Matthew’s been so patient with me. Is there anything you want to ask or say while I’m here?”

Rachael sounded so dazed. “I wish I could think of something, but my mind is so jumbled up. What do we do after the Flash? After tomorrow?”

Matthew took that one, “It Begins at the End.”

I asked, “What Begins Matthew?”

“Arcana, Foes, Obstacles, Allies, Battles, Arsenal. Prepare Empress.”

Rachael asked, “What does that mean Evie?”

I was afraid of what it meant. Someone had tried to kill me with lightning bolts last night. I had grown thorn claws in a dream and in real life. I wanted to be  _nothing_  like the red witch. Death had threatened to pierce me with his sword.

My voice shook, “Um, for now, go to the stores and buy everything Matthew tells you to. Call any family or friends and warn them to do the same. Empty your bank account to do it. Tomorrow, go to the stores and take everything you can get your hands on that’s left. Maybe look up a prepper list. Bullets, beans, trust Matthew with your life. That’s the most important thing. And I’ll be in contact with him through visions so if he tells you I’m coming or that you need to go somewhere to meet me then you can believe him.

“Evie, you’ve been an absolute Godsend.”

“Rachael?”

“Yes Evie?”

“Before you go,” My voice was shaking. Was I going to do this? 10:00am. We still had time to prep. Yep. Too late to send me back to CLC. “Could you talk to my mother? She thinks I’m…delusional. She had me committed this summer…because of all the visions Matthew sent me.” I couldn’t hold back the tears and it was obvious. “I need you to talk to my mom, help referee a shared vision with the four of us, something, anything, help prove to Mom I’m not crazy so we can be prepared too. Please.”

Mom was downstairs, staring out the window at the cane fields, probably worried about the drought. She turned when I came in.   
“Oh, hi Honey, I didn’t see you come in. Did you have a good time at Mel’s last night?”

“Yeah, I did.” I sat down at the kitchen table and patted the place next to me, indicating I wanted her to sit. I put my phone on the table in the middle, just waiting. Mom walked over. “Mom, you remember how I told you that night that if I needed to tell you something, that I would?” My stomach literally trembled with anxiety. I hadn’t known it could do that…  
Mom’s step faltered and her face became even more serious as she pulled out the chair and sat. “I remember. Do you have something you need to tell me Evangeline?”

“I do Mom. I continued taking my meds like I was supposed to, only, I had a vision after, and in this vision, there was a boy, and he talked to me. Then I had another vision and he showed up again. So I talked back to him and I asked him if he was real, if he had a name.”

“Evie…If your visions are continuing then we need to talk to your doctors about your prescriptions-”  
“No Mom, you need to ask yourself a question!” My eyes cut to hers and my tone was fierce and determined.

She looked at me shocked because when I’d had these visions last spring I’d been a scared little girl searching for answers I didn’t have. I’d had no clue what to do then. Only I wasn’t that scared little girl any more.

I had answers and I was giving them to her and she was  _going_  to hear me out! “And that question isn’t do I need more medication? That question is ‘ _What if you’re wrong?’_ What if you’re wrong about my visions being hallucinations and delusions. Because  _if_  you’re wrong, then people are going to get hurt! We are going to get hurt!”

“All I’m asking for from you right now is thirty minutes or less of your time. If I can’t convince you that I’m right in thirty minutes, then I won’t bother you about this the rest of the day. On Monday morning you can call the doctors and we can discuss increasing my medication. Deal?”

I could see it on her face. She was shocked. But she  _was_  going to listen.

“All right Evangeline, you have my attention. Go on. What about this boy?”

“I asked him if he was real. If he really existed. He showed me a clip of a vision of himself at a barbecue…”

I told her how I’d figured out where he lived, how Matthew had shown me his number and called him that first night. How I’d called him everyday since. How he could see the present and the future. How I’d talked to his mother and told her that she needed to prepare for what was coming tonight. And then I showed Mom the two sketches of what was coming tonight. The northern lights and the chaos that would follow. Piles of ash and safety in the cellars.

“Evie…I know you believe all this honey…”

My phone rang.

Mom looked at it. I touched the call button and put it on speaker saying, “It’s for you.”

“Hello, this is Karen?” Mom’s pretty blond head tilted to the side in confusion.

“You want to believe your daughter but you need proof right? I’m your proof. I’m Rachael Dixon and I’m Matthew’s Mom. He told me I should call now. This is a good time I assume?”

Mom’s mouth gaped open and I grinned. I was beginning to  _love_ Matthew. I’d claimed Mel as my sister long ago. First chance I got, I was going to stake claim on Matthew as a brother. I just had to figure out which one of us was older…He felt like the younger one for some reason.

Mom and Rachael had wanted to talk forever and granted they had a lot to talk about, but I reminded mom that it was a  _cell_  phone and they could talk in the car so they should do this so that we could begin our mad prepping errands pronto. We ran into bunches of teens in town, all grabbing similar items.

I called Mel once Mom and Rachael were done talking, confirming she’d pranked her parents and would be at my house that night. When she told me that a bunch of people had their phones stolen at the rager last night I couldn’t believe it.

“What?!”

“Yeah! Good call putting ours in our boots like you said, otherwise we’d probably have lost ours too.”

_I knew I’d seen Lionell sneaking around the cars last night! And Jackson, was he distracting me just so Lionell could steal all the phones? He wasn’t trying to get me to be his girlfriend after all! He was just making conversation, distracting me until Lionell finished and stupid stupid me had fallen for it! I couldn’t believe I’d let that player kiss me and touch me and almost…_ I bit my lip hard wanting to cry. Well at least now I knew for sure whether he was a player or not. I wondered if he believed any of what I told him or if he was just playing along with the crazy girl, trying to get in her pants.   
Had any of what he’d told me been true? About everyone meeting at the church? Or was that a lie? Damn him! This wasn’t a game!

Well he’d know I wasn’t crazy after tonight. He’d know. He’d thrown me away. And I’d never get to see him again. I’d been falling in love with him. I’d been played. Suckered. Never knew it would hurt this bad. I bit my lip harder and told myself the tears in my eyes were from that.

“Mel, I need you to come meet me. Mom and I are at the Costco here in Sterling. Can you come get me? I need you to take me over to Jackson’s. I know who has our phones. Do you have my bag?”

“Yeah, sure, it’s in my car.”

“Good.”

I had one final warning to give him from my sketchbook. He probably wouldn’t believe it when I gave it to him, but after tonight was over, he’d pay attention, and then he remembered. Jackson Deveaux never forgot anything, even when he was just _playing._  
  
————————

I’d helped Mom grab a few last things from the store, load her car, then waited out front for Mel. Mom and I had been making trips to the store and back all day. We’d probably be doing the same for weeks after the flash, just without a car. I told Mom that Jackson needed to know something important that couldn’t wait until tomorrow. It was still only 6pm. We still had time to go ream him out and pick up a few things before it got late. I reminded Mom not to go out much after dark, that I didn’t know exactly when the storm would hit. I had two and a half hours to get back home. Plenty of time.

Mel and I drove to the Basin. I’d called Clotile and asked her if she knew where Jack was.  She said he was at  _home!_   That just proved it to me further.  He hadn’t believed me.  He was just playing me.  I’d told her I had something urgent I needed to give to him in person and asked her for Jack’s address.  She’d actually given it to me. Imagine that. I asked her if there was a meeting at the church tonight. She’d sounded a bit colder then, and told me I should know the answer to that. Sounded like they were all sticking together, playing me.

“You’ve had better ideas.” Mel muttered, squinting to see out of her bug splattered windshield. “Why aren’t we calling the cops?”  
“Why would we call all those people out to get caught in the flash?”

“Oh, right… TEOTWAWKI.. You said Jackson was the lookout, how do you know he’ll have the phones?”

“I don’t know he’ll have all the phones, but I’m going to call him out on what he did. You remember I told you I didn’t know if he wanted me as a girlfriend or if he wanted to play me? Well this showed he wanted to play me. So I’m calling him out on it. The whole thing was one big play, start to finish. He probably didn’t even believe the drawings. Just playing along with the crazy girl.” My voice had risen to shrieks now.

“Evie, honey, If that’s what you think, then why are we even here?”

“Because he deserves to be called out on it! And I have one more warning to give him. It’s important! I was clutching the Lover’s drawing and tarot card. Why it was important for this juvenile delinquent player to have this warning I didn’t know, but I’d shown him every other warning vision I’d had, and I’d told him I’d show him them all, so I was gong to do it and he was going to get it and then I’d never have to see him again.

Did they have Brandon’s phone? Brandon never code locked his phone and he had countless pictures and vids of me. Were they laughing about me? At my pictures? About how Jackson had played me, spending the night with me, touching me? Did it mean nothing to him? Just another Doe-tag for him to brag to his friends about?

Why did he have to act as though he liked me? As though he wanted me to be his? Was it some sort of twisted revenge against the rich dad who hadn’t wanted him? Play the rich girl and then drop her?

Once we came upon the new bridge, stretching over acres of swamp, my lips thinned. Without this line of dull gray cement, I’d never even have  _known_  Jackson Deveaux. Once we reached the end of the bridge, we were officially in a new parish. Cajun country. Bayou inlets and smaller drawbridges abounded. A pair of wildlife agents in their black trucks sat chatting on a shoulder.

Mel exhaled. “Why are you forcing me into the voice of reason role? You know that never works out for us.”

“Yeah…”

I directed Mel to turn onto the dirt road that led to the Basin. After a few miles, she said, “We’re not in Kansas anymore.”

We saw shrimp boats, bayou shacks, and shipyards filled with rusted heaps. Statuetts of the Virgin Mary graced every other yard. I’d known how Catholic the Basin folk were, but even I was surprised.

We neared the end of the road, closing in on Jackson’s address. There were fewer structures down here, but more palmettos, banana trees, cypress. Trash had collected all around the ditch lilies.

By the time the marsh was visible, we could see gators in the reeds. They were so thick, some of the smaller ones lay on top of the others. Yikes! Mel nervously adjusted her hands on the wheel, but she drove onward. The car crept deeper under a canopy of intertwined limbs and vines, like a ride going into a haunted tunnel.

When the road surrendered to a rutted trail, Jackson’s home came into view – a shotgun house, long and narrow, with entrances on both ends. The clapboard framing was a mess of peeling paint. A couple of gator skins had been tacked over the worst spots.

Jackson’s love of Robinson Crusoe rose to the forefront of my mind. They shared a lot in common it seemed. Making the best home they could, with the resources they had.

The roof was a rusted patchwork of mismatched tin sheets. In one section, a metal garbage can had been battered flat and hammered down.

This place was as far from proud Haven as possible. I thought I’d seen poor. I was mistaken.

“That’s where he lives?” Mel shuddered. “It’s horrid.”

Suddenly I regretted her seeing this, as if I’d betrayed a secret of Jackson’s. Would she understand this proud young man, how he’d struggled to catch and skin an alligator, using the skin to patch the frame of his home because he didn’t have the money to buy other materials? Staring at his home I actually felt a strange sense of _pride_  at what Jack had accomplished.

Would I have been able to patch my roof or catch fresh meat? Nope. Yet I had no doubt that Jackson had.

Even though I was furious with him, angry to tears, I was still proud of him.

“Evie, my car’ll get stuck if I drive any further.”

“Just stay here, and I’ll walk it. I’ll be back.”

“What if he’s not even here?”

I pointed out his motorcycle, parked under an overhang beside the rickety front porch. “That’s his.”

When I opened the car door, she said, “ _Think_ about this _.”_

I had. This entire situation had been so unnecessary. But Jackson had stolen from my friends and played me for a fool, probably believed I was crazy, and was planning to ride out the storm in this place where he’d end up dying. Time was running out! Remembering what was at stake I clutched the final drawing in my hand, slamming the car door and ventured forth. Yellow flies swarmed me, but I kept going, wending around tires, busted crab traps, cypress knees.

Closer to his house, there was no cut lawn, there wasn’t even grass. In these parts, some folks who couldn’t afford a lawn mower “swept” their yards, keeping them free of vegetation—and of snakes. His yard was a giant patch of hard-packed earth.

As I neared, I saw tools hanging from the porch roof. A machete and a saw clanked together in the growing breeze. It was beginning to grow dark. Clouds were gathering, like those on my wall at home, like those in the first drawing I’d shown to Jackson. Tonight was the night.

I crossed a dried-out depression in front of four wobbly-looking steps. The first stair bowed even under my weight. How did a boy as big as Jackson climb them?

There was no knocker on the unpainted plywood door, just a rusted lever to open it. The bottom was shredded in strips. From when animals had scratched to get in?

Screwing up my courage, my knuckles rapped the wood, my other hand clutching my last warning for Jackson against my chest. “Hello?”

The door groaned open wide.  
“Jackson? Ms. Deveaux?” I called as I stepped inside. No one answered. The inside looked just as bad as the outside. The main living area was so cramped, the ceiling hanging so low I wondered if Jackson had to duck to walk around. Dangling from it was a single lightbulb, buzzing like a bee. The sole window had been boarded up. The door to a room in the back was closed, but I heard a TV blaring from inside.

On the left was a kitchenette. Six fish lay cleaned beside a sizzling pan. Some kind of game was chopped in chuncks, already breaded in cornmeal. Had Jack angled, trapped, or shot everything on that counter? Considering what he’d told me about Robinson Crusoe, I was betting, yes. That proud feeling flared up again but I stamped it down. I frowned at the room then at the stove.

Why leave the stove on? “Jackson, where are you?” I turned it off before the whole place caught on fire. Gas cost money too. I looked at the room a bit closer. Lining the wall to the right was a plaid couch, with cigarette burn holes pocking the arms. Frayed sheets had been spread over the sunken cushions.

His boots sat on the floor at the foot of the couch.  _This is where he sleeps?_

My lips parted. He didn’t even have his own room. My home had 22 rooms. Jackson was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

A _Spanish for Beginners_  book lay on the floor, spine cracked and open in the middle with a well worn copy of  _Robinson Crusoe_ beside it. Well, he already spoke Cajun French and English. They said once you were bi-lingual that picking up a third language wouldn’t be too difficult. Looking around the room, I wondered if he was heading to Texas or to South America somewhere. Even though he was only 17, still a boy with hopes and dreams, he was acting like a man. He was taking care of his home as best as he could, planning for his future. Was it a future somewhere far, far away from here?

My heart ached at his betrayal. Anger flared. Good. Maybe he should leave.  _Stay._ Shut up! Why had he done it? Stolen the phones? Did he need the money to travel away from here next year? He was only a Junior? There could be a thousand reasons someone this poor needed the money.

But how could he play me? Pretend to like me, just to get into my birthday party? To keep me from seeing Lionel? So why come back for me after? Because he was a player? Because he just wanted an easy lay? And he got mad when I didn’t give it to him? I’d trusted him! Told him the deepest darkest secrets that I’d never even told Mel, and he just…played along with it to get into my pants? To score a doe tag with the rich cheerleader at the new school? Maybe to get revenge on someone like his Dad? I didn’t know. At this point, I wasn’t sure that I even wanted to know. I just wanted to throw the drawing at him, yell at him for deceiving me and get the hell out of here before the storm hit.

I nibbled my lip. I didn’t see him, or the phones. Lionell probably had them. Oh well. The phones wouldn’t work after tonight anyway.

Only one door left to try. I went to the connecting door and knocked on it. No answer. I pushed it open a crack and peeked in. A woman sprawled on a bed in a robe, almost indecent. It was hiked high up her leg, and gaping a bit at the top. A bottle of burbon lay open on the floor, almost empty. A plate of eggs and toast lay uneaten beside her. I was betting Jackson had cooked it for her earlier that day. Why hadn’t she eaten? He had to get her out of here. There was no cellar in this place.

I knocked on the door, holding the door so it didn’t open further, not looking, calling louder. “Jackson? Are you home? I need to talk to you.”

Jackson’s tall frame opened the door wide, stepping through and closed it behind him. “Evangeline, what are you…?” His accent was thick and angry. I stepped back. He crossed his arms.

“I needed to talk to you.”

He looked around the room, as though seeing it through my eyes. He must have seem something in my expression he didn’t like because his face reddened with embarrassment, before it blanked with rage. “You couldn’t pick up a damn phone? You tell me why you’re in my goddamned house!”

I could only gape at him. His rage was terrifying. His rage aimed at  _me_  was petrifying. I felt like I couldn’t speak. Couldn’t  _think._

Rain fell down and started to hit the roof. Punishing drops on a tin roof. The sound was nearly deafening. Most folks around here, around anywhere would be thrilled about this after the three month long drought we’d had this summer. This rain was different. It signaled our final hours before the end. I looked up, shocked out of my stupor with a new fear. I’d run out of  _time._  “Jack, there’s something I need to—”

We both turned when stomping sounds shook the house, as if someone was bounding up a back set of stairs. I was shocked when Jack dashed past me to the kitchen, grabbed the frying pan, yelled at me to “Go home Evie! You’ve seen enough. You doan want to see what’ll happen if you stay.” He was back through the door to the bedroom, slamming it shut behind him, only, the door bounced back a little so it was still cracked open…quite a lot actually.

And I hadn’t delivered my message yet.

So I stayed.

A tall, sunburned man in wet overalls came into view. He was pacing beside the bed, yelling at Jack’s mother, who was obviously not awake to hear him. Jackson was on the other side of the bed, pulling her robe closed. He shook her shoulder urgently saying, “ _Maman, reveille!”_

She slurred something but didn’t move. The way Jackson gazed at her face, so protectively…what didn’t Jackson do for her. Why didn’t she wake up?

When the drunk lumbered toward her, Jackson smacked the man’s arm away with the frying pan.

Both began yelling in Cajun French. I knew the language, but not well enough to understand them as fast as they were talking. I though maybe, added with the gestures, Jackson was trying to kick him out, maybe saying never to return.

The man reached for Ms. Deveaux again. Jackson blocked with the pan once more. The two squared off at the foot of the bed again. The voices got louder and louder. They circled each other. Bellows of rage now.

Did that idiot not see that glint in Jackson’s eyes? The one promising pain?

Instead of heeding that warning, the man clutched the neck of his bottle, ducking to grab the one on the floor as well. With surprising speed he busted them, one after the other on the windowsill before attacking Jackson with the jagged ends. Jackson warded off one blow with the pan, but caught the other with his forearm.

I saw bone before blood welled. I thrust the back of my hand against my mouth.  _Can’t imagine that pain!_

But Jackson? He merely smiled.  _An animal baring its teeth._

Finally the drunk clued in to the beast he’d enraged but it was too late. He backed away in fear. Jackson tossed the pan, apparently not needing it anymore, wanting to finish this with his bare hands. Blood spurted from the man’s mouth as Jackson launched punch after punch. He was relentless. I desperately wanted to look away but my eyes were locked on him. His strength and brutality, the wildness in him, in his eyes….

The sounds of the rain on the roof, of the fists hitting flesh, his mother slurring drunkenly, and of the man’s grunts as he took hit after hit were overwhelming.

Finally one last punch across the man’s jaw sent him twirling on one foot, drooling blood and teeth as he hit the floor.

Jackson gave a heartless laugh, as he sneered,  _“Bagasse.” -_ Cane pulp. Or beaten to a pulp.

Now that the man was defeated, Jackson’s gaze swung in my direction. He stalked towards me. I wisely stepped back. Now that I’d seen the violence he could unleash, I felt this was a smart move. His arm was dripping blood.

“ _Bonne a rien!_ Good for nothing but getting yourself into trouble! Maybe now you’d like to tell me just why you’re in my damn house!

“Did you help distract me at my party? So Lionell could steal all those phones?” My voice shook. He was wrath incarnate.

“You come to take me to task? Is that why you’re here?” He stalked closer as my heart sank. He had played me. Just one thing left to do then.

“I brought you something.” I shoved the drawing at him. He frowned and unfolded it. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me right now, but if you’re alive after tonight, I’ll have more credibility so it’s a possibility.” He frowned deeply at me, as though not sure what I was talking about. “The storm Jackson? The full moon? The northern lights are happening tonight. You’ve got who knows how long until it happens. I’m guessing half an hour to an hour. Maybe. You’re out of time. We all are.”

“So what’s so important that you’d risk your life to come tell me? Why not wait until tomorrow?”

“Because it occurred to me that you’ve probably been playing me since day one. Pretending to believe the crazy girl’s visions. I don’t know why you’d do a sick thing like that and I don’t care to. Maybe just to see if you could. If that’s the case, you didn’t believe me and you won’t bother to get to safety tonight and you’d die and even if that’s the case, I didn’t want that to happen. If you live…you need to know this. I don’t know why, but you do. This is one of the cards. It’s the Lovers. They’ll be the force behind the biggest army after the lights. If you see them, it’s too late. They’re spellcaster’s. Hypnotizers. If you hear of their army, one absorbing everything, women, men, everything? Run. As fast and as far as you can.”

I took a breath and backed away. His face was still angry, still furious. “That’s it. You’ve got to go. Get on your bike. Go!” My voice broke but I made myself finish. “Don’t come back!”

I ran from the house then, down the steps, across the swept yard and into Mel’s car. “Go, go, go.”

“Did you get the phones?”

“No, Lionell must have them.”

Then I wondered, could Jackson even drive with his arm like that? I dialed Clotile. “Clotile? It’s Evie. Jackson’s hurt his arm bad. He’s got to get to a cellar in half an hour and then a doctor shortly after that. I think his arm is cut to the bone. He might bleed out if he can’t get it stitched.”

“You know of a doc with a cellar office? Seriously? How far away? That’ll work. Can you get to Jackson right now? Good. Thanks.”

I looked at Mel. “I can’t believe Clotile knows a doctor with a cellar office less than thirty minutes away.”

Mel was staring out the window hard, wipers flicking madly at the pouring rain, “I can’t believe we’re out here risking our asses for a lying, no-good, player!”

“Let’s just get to Haven Mel.”

We pulled up the drive, dashing inside in the pouring rain. I started grabbing any electronics I saw, not knowing if I’d briefed mom that they’d be safe in the basement. I grabbed the small flat screen tv in the kitchen, telling Mel to grab the IPOD player. Next up I grabbed the microwave from the kitchen inset. Mel grabbed the DVD player. Mom came in from watching the weather channel. “Honey, what are you doing?”

We were huffing and puffing from running up and down stairs and carrying heavy stuff so I sputtered out, “Electronics will work…if they’re in the cellar.”

Mel was behind me and she finished. “Anything electronic gets fried if it’s up here. Grab it and bring it down if you want to save it.”

We grabbed computers next. Mel had hers in her overnight bag. I’d briefed her on the phone earlier. DVD and music books were brought down along with digital picture cards.

I talked everyone into a set of large speakers from the living room saying, “If we’re the only ones left with working electronics and we throw a party, I think speakers would be a big plus.” So we carted those down too.

When we came back upstairs we felt the winds pick up, blowing through the screened door. Though we’d gotten rain, the breeze felt hot and dry. Like a scarf out of the dryer rubbed against my cheek. When it blew harder and harder we looked at each other, each of us knowing, this was it.   
The screen was divided between three harried-looking field reporters, the trio talking over each other. One of them was the guy who’d been all blasé while at ground zero for Katrina.

So why was he sweating profusely now? “Sightings of bizarre weather phenomena in the eastern states…get a shot over my left shoulder…just look at those lights, folks…is that the  _sun_  rising?

The second reporter looked like he hadn’t blinked in a week. “Temperatures spiking…fires in the Northeast…there’s no cause for panic,” he said in a panicked voice. “Radiation spikes…reports of aurora borealis as far south as Brazil…”

The third guy’s microphone shook in his trembling hand. “We’ve lost contact with our London, Moscow, and Hong Kong bureaus…all reporting similar events”—he pressed his ear com—”What’s that…New York?  _DC?”_ he said, his voice scaling an octave higher. “M-my family’s in Wash—”

One by one, the feeds cut out.

_Blip._

_Blip._

_Blip._

We looked beyond the living room TV to the window beyond. Outside across the now-clear night sky, lights flickered.

Crimson and violet like Mardi Gras streamers.

I’d seen this very thing during Matthew’s first visit. It was the aurora borealis. The northern lights in Louisiana.

They were utterly mesmerizing.  
We all stood silent, watching.

I could hear the wind howling, the horses shrieking in the barn, their hooves battering their stalls.

They sounded terrified—

_Don’t look at the lights!_

I wanted to. I could stare forever. I looked down. From the east, the cane rustled. A mass of fleeing animals burst from the fields. Raccoons, possums, nutria, even deer. So many snakes erupted from ditches that the front lawn looked like it shone and rippled.

A wave of rats roiled in flight. Birds choked the sky, tearing at each other or dive-bombing the ground. Feathers drifted in the winds.

The massive Haven oaks groaned then. They were  _moving,_ tightening their rain-soaked limbs around us. They spread a shield of green leaves over our home, as if readying to defend it.

My cane seemed stunned, standing rigid, even in that wind.  _As if shell-shocked._

_Don’t look at the lights! Safe in your cellars!_

“Mom! Mel! Don’t look at the lights! We need to go to the cellar!”

She blinked, rubbing her eyes as though coming out of a trance. “Evie, what is that noise?”

A roar was building in the night, the loudest, most harrowing sound I’d ever imagined.

Mom’s demeanor grew icy cold. “Gran was right.” She whispered. “Girls, let’s get in the cellar. Now!”

The apocalypse…it was now.

I could feel the sky grow lighter, hotter as we ran. We made it in time, the door shutting behind us.

As we sat huddled at the bottom, the earth rocked with an explosive  _boom!_


	13. Jack's POV  The Flash

 

 

Jack after the Flash

She’d been in my house. Evangeline Greene had been in my crumbling leaking shack of a house. That thought echoed through my brain like a hammer, I wanted to tear something, hit something, go on a rampage.  Foul curses echoed in my mind.

I forced myself to fold the sketch over the tarot card, carefully avoiding getting blood on the paper, and shoving it into a pocket in my jacket. I wrapped my arm up with a rag, tying it with my good hand and my teeth to try and stem the blood and lend strength to the arm. I gritted my teeth in pain. Then threw on my pack and headed out. That pack had my buck knife and my Jack in it. I took a huge draft first. Brandon’s phone and the sketches I’d gotten from Evie, a few other odds and ends. I didn’t own much. Just survival stuff I’d gotten used to carrying that was useful hunting or scavenging.

That gorgeous, deep blue eyed, five foot, slender, but with curves in all the right places that I’d had the pleasure of touching just last night, with her long, thick gorgeous blond hair,  _fille_  who smelled like flowers and tasted like honey and was rich and as perfect as I could imagine a girl being had been in my rotten, dirty, wrecked, shack of a home!

I wanted to get maman up and out, to get her to the church with the others but she was too drunk to move and I was in no shape to do anything.

“Uuggghhhh!!!!” I tried to throttle my bike but my arm screamed in protest and so did I. My life was shit. She’d fucking told me never to come back! She’d had tears in her eyes as she’d accused me of playing her and told me never to come back! I’d had her in my arms just last night!

Clotile. I’d have to call Clotile. I pulled Brandon’s stolen cell out of my pocket, to call her, but ma soeur was already riding up on Tee-bo’s bike.

“Clotile? What’re you doin’ here?”

“Evie called me. Said you were hurt! Let’s get on your bike. You’re riding bitch. I’m driving. Grab your bag. Let’s go.”

Before I got on with Clotile, with the rain pouring down around us, I put my good hand on Tee-bo’s shoulder, got in close and told my podna, “If Evie’s prank flier ain’t a prank, you find her after and look after her for me. She and her mere, they're alone in that rich ole house. They'll be targets. But they have a farm they’ll be growin’ food on. They’ll be needin’ help with that. You hear me?

Tee-bo’s face was grave as he took in what I was saying. “I hear you podna, and you know you can count on me to do that for you. But why won’t you…”

“Ain’t got time!”

I jumped on my bike with Clotile and yelled, “Swear you’ll protect them!”

Tee-bo yelled over the bikes and the rain as they both raced on the road. “I swear.”

Then we separated, Tee-bo Jandin headed home and Clotile drove us out of town.

I’d gone to my house that morning and made Maman breakfast, toast and eggs. She was passed out. I tried to rouse her, to tell her about the big meet at the church that evening. She’d mumbled that she’d think about it.

Then I’d walked and driven around the parish, delivering notices my podna’s and I’d printed up and talking up the food drive. We’d handed out the prank fliers to some teens as well, talking up the “Don’t look at the lights” bit, telling them to keep those hidden. When that was done I spent the last of my cash, which wasn’t much, on fuel for my bike, supplies, and headed home. I needed to catch supper. I checked on Maman. She was still out. Hadn’t eaten the food I’d made her this morning either.

She needed to rouse before sunset, we’d head to the church before then. Or if it turned out to be a hoax, we’d stay here. When I’d caught and cleaned my six fish, and prepared them for supper, I went to check on her again. I turned on the TV loud. Maybe that’d bring her to. That’s when the evening had turned to shit. Evangeline in my home. Seein’ where I lived, as far below her as possible. Seein’ me beat that man, and seein’ him fight with me. Seein’ ma mere, drunk and passed out. I couldn’t even get her to the church. But she’d not be awake to see the lights. She’d keep her eyes shut and the windows were closed. I prayed she’d be fine.

If I’d ever stood a chance with Evangeline before, it was gone now.

As Clotile drove us the half hour through the unnatturally hot rain, I tried to fit in the latest piece of the puzzle that was Evangeline Greene. She’d shown up at my goddamn house. If there was one thing in the world I’d never want her to see, that would have been it. She was from the second richest house in the neighboring parish, and my house was just about the worst house there was in mine. I kept it as best I could, but with no money and no way to get a job, it leaked like a sieve when it rained, looked like the shack that it was, and I’d been ashamed to see her standing in it. I’d been mad as hell that I’d been ashamed.

She’d accused me of playing her. Well I had a bit. I couldn’t let my  _podna_  get caught lifting all those phones he’d planned to take, not when he was going to lift Brandon’s phone for me. He’d sold most of those phones today to a pawn shop, but kept five for us so we could coordinate our plays taking the animals today. He’d used the extra cash to buy supplies for the church drive, asking me, “You sure this fille’s not playin’ you podna?”

“If she is, I know where she keeps her jewels.” I didn’t exactly, but it sounded good, and Clotile had been to her room, so she probably knew.

I thought a lot about what supplies would be best to buy. Those northern lights were caused by the sun’s rays. The sun shining at night. Fire raining down. Seemed to me like the sun was involved. I’d used my school computer to look up preparing for a solar flare.

That gave me a load of information. Everything electronic would shut down unless it was protected by a certain amount of metal or depth underground. Anything in the stores we could go get after. They’d be free for the taking, but cars probably wouldn’t work. Gas pumps…those might not pump anymore. So I directed the guys to get a small amount of cans of soup but mostly five gallon cans of gas.

That night of the party, I’d decided I needed to know more about her. Maybe that phone would have given me enough info to let me know more about her. Maybe not. I  _had_  played along with her visions. Truth was, I hadn’t been entirely sure the girl wasn’t playing  _me._ Hell, she’d even gone so far as to prank three towns with the things. The whole thing could have been a massive play. Her  _mere_  had seemed pretty cool. Evie had said Karen was strict. So many things didn’t add up. Either the girl was a pathological liar, she was crazy as a loon, or she was some sort of seer. I just hadn’t been sure which one. I’d had to play along long enough to figure out which one.

She’d invited us over for study groups which had been unexpected and shocking. She’d responded to my teasing and flirting like a charm, which had been fun.

It wasn’t a hardship. The  _fille_  was fine, smelled like a flower, and I’d learned she tasted like honey.

I woke last night to find she’d cuddled into my arms, sweet as an  _ange,_ her arm around my waist, her leg twined with mine, her head resting on my bare chest, and her long silky hair flowing over my arm. She smelled like sweet dreams. I shifted her onto her back. She never stirred. I brushed her hair out until I could twine it between my fingers in the arm she rested on. I loved how long her hair was. So sexy. Then I brushed her full red lips with a soft kiss and pulled away. Her lips curved up in sleep and she sighed. Her eyes moved under her lids. I wondered what she was dreaming of. She shivered a bit, reminding me of my promise to keep her warm tonight. I tucked my jacket back under my head, and possessively covered her legs with one of mine, my other arm wrapping around her arms and her tiny waist. Mine, at least for tonight.

When I’d woken again, her body had shifted towards mine. Now her face rested against and under mine, her arms wrapped around the arm that covered her waist, hugging it to her. Her legs had snaked between my bent legs, seeming happy to be trapped there. My erection throbbed against her hip, painfully reminding me of last night, and how she’d teased me. I’d frowned, angry at the contradictions she’d presented. Why would she tell me I wasn’t special enough to give her virginity to, and then cuddle with me like she couldn’t get close enough?

Carefully extricating myself, I’d gotten on my bike and spent the morning watching over her while thumbing through the data on Brandon’s phone, hoping to find some answers there. He had a folder of pics labeled Evie and a long log of text messages. Totally unsecured. Rich pompous ass. I opened the pics, unable to stem my curiosity. Evie in a bikini, on a yacht. Gorgeous. I glanced over at her, wishing I’d been able to see her topless in the light of day instead of by the light of the moon. Still, I wouldn’t find the answers I needed in the pics. I switched to the texts. At first they consisted of him asking her if they were on for Spencer’s and her saying she’d let him know. Then he found what they were talking about. The weekend at Spencers. He’d been asking her to sleep with him. And she hadn’t wanted to.

I grinned.  _Bonne fille_. She hadn’t given it up to my half brother. I frowned. Then again, she hadn’t given it up to me either. Just who was the someone special she was waiting for?  What did he have to have?  Whatever it was, I’d probably never have it.

The texts went back two weeks before school and then…next to nothing. Brandon’s to Evie continued but Evie’s practically stopped all together. There was one. Noon on Friday. Nothing, nothing There again, two weeks earlier. Again, Noon on Friday. Now that I knew what I was looking for I scrolled faster. Fridays at noon every two weeks she’d texted Brandon three sentences each time. She didn’t say much, just that she’d gotten his texts, that she was thrilled to hear from him. She was bored and couldn’t wait for summer to be over so she could see him again. She’d add something for variation but that was about it.

I got through the summer and found her texts picked up with vivacity and that she had tons to say, but I pocketed the phone thinking and frowning at Evangeline where she lay on the blanket thinking. Another puzzle piece.  It plucked at my memory, something she’d said just last night…She’d woken up before I had a chance to think about it more and I’d pocketed the phone before she’d had a chance to see it.

She also did some pretty strange things. Like giving up the catch of the parish. Possibly so she could kiss a boy like me. That kind of thing just didn’t add up. No sane girl did that kind of thing. Give up the richest boy in the parish who was also her beau, just for the possibility of kissing a poor boy like me with nothing to my name?

But what she did tonight? Driving over to fling one last warning at me? Warning me I had half an hour or less? Calling Clotile to come get me, asking me with those sad eyes if I’d played her, and telling me to never come back.

I was forced to conclude as I felt the unnaturally hot as hell rain on the night of the full moon, that yes, she must have been genuine. And damn. I’d fucked it up with her. And damn it to hell, my mere was in my house alone without protection. My mind raced, thinking of what I could have done. Tee-bo couldn’t have carried her on his bike in her condition, passed out and drunk. Dieu, I prayed she’d be ok. I prayed Evangeline was wrong. I knew she was right. Maybe I could make a call with Brandon’s phone when we stopped. I needed my good arm to hold on, my cut arm wrapped near Clotile but was in fucking agony. I needed more booze to kill the pain. The muscle had torn somewhere and would need to be stitched.

Clotile drove me to an unlicensed doc in the next parish with a cellar office. We arrived just as the rain stopped and a hot dry wind kicked up. I rolled my bike right to the door. Just as the doc opened the door and let us in, we looked at the sky. Ribbons of blood red and dark purple streaked the sky, just like in the damn drawing Evangeline had shown him not four days ago.

“She was right.” I whispered. I stared spellbound, me, Clotile and the Doc.

“Doan look at the lights.” I muttered. Then I turned and looked at them, still staring like statues.

“Doan look at the lights!” I yelled. They stared at me. I grabbed Clotile’s arm, grinding my teeth at the pain and shoved the doc with my good arm, then I pulled my bike in and slammed the door and locked it behind me.

“Cellar! Now! Clotile, help me with the bike.” She took it from me on the other side.

“Why?!” The doc asked, stupefied. The coo-yon wanted to stare at the lights.

“You look at them lights, you’re dead. You stand in this house, you’re dead. You’re in the cellar, you’re safe. Cellar! Now!”

“This way!”

Finally! We followed him. We’d barely gotten the bike to the bottom when an almighty roar shook the ground and we fell to the ground, a few items on the shelves in the cellar falling to the ground.

By the light of some candles and a flashlight Clotile held, the doc stitched my arm up while I drank every bit of liquor I had. The doc had some of his own that he’d taken healthy gulps of ‘to steady his nerves’. If there was ever a night someone’s nerves needed steadying, it would be tonight.

After the flash we met up with a mechanic who repaired the docs car. The doc and mechanic had been all fired up to join a militia, killing baggers. Clotile and I said we’d think about it, we needed to check back at home first. I still couldn’t throttle the bike, so Clotile drove us back home. We stopped at my home first to check on ma  _mere._

She was a bagger.

One of those monsters from Evie’s drawings. Her eyes were pale and oozing puss, her skin wrinkled like a paper sack. She stunk like week old garbage, her skin was covered in slime.

When she saw me, she attacked me like a rabid wolf, growling and snarling. There was no recognition in her eyes, no feeling of kinship. Any love or sense of humanity was gone. I’d failed to protect my mother, the woman who’d given me birth, who’d protected me when I was young, who’d raised me.

She came at me with teeth and claws. I ran out of the house, yelling at Clotile to run. I’d grabbed the machette hanging from the porch roof outside and turned to defend myself, slashing at her with it.

She didn’t react like a normal being. She just kept coming. I tried to knock her out with the flat of the blade. She just kept getting up. She tried to scratch me with her claws. I cut off her hand. She didn’t bleed, she oozed. I slashed her torso, she didn’t stop. She should’ve stopped by now!   
  
Those sketches of Evie’s flashed in my mind. Those bag like people biting others, and those people turning into other bag people. Maman’s jaws were snapping at me as she crawled across the floor toward me. I couldn’t leave her here. Couldn’t let her hurt someone else. She was nearly to me. The one hand she had left grabbed my leg and her head snapped toward my leg to bite.   
  
I blocked her face with the machette blade, then stomped on her fragile wrist, hearing bones crunch. Her grip eased and I stepped away. How you kill one of these creatures? I rolled her to her back and gripped her head with my hands so I didn’t have to look at her face. I put one knee to her back, pinning her down, then I snapped her neck. That was as clean a death as I could think to give her.

Tears poured down my face as she kept growling and snapping, her arms and legs thrashing. I couldn’t take much more. How did you kill one of these creatures? This wasn’t just anyone? This was my  _Maman_.

“Jack?” Clotile stood in the doorway. “Mon Dieu. Jack. What…?”

“She woan die. I snapped her neck and she woan fucking die Clotile.” I told her. My voice grated from my throat. She crept closer and I growled, “Stay back!”

She did, thank God. Crossing her arms and staring at Maman, thrashing and snarling on the floor beneath me.

Finally she cleared her throat and spoke. “Decapitation.”

I looked at her, then looked at Maman. I had to decapitate my own mere. Non. This wasn’t ma mere any more. Ma mere had died last night. My eyes narrowed. Beneath the creatures hair glinted the black beads of Maman’s rosary. I told Clotile, “I could use your help now.”

Together we restrained the creature long enough to get the necklace off her. Then Clotile took it and stood off to the side while I made the cut that finished it off. I kept the crucifix as a remembrance of the woman who’d raised me, and how I’d failed her in the end. I vowed I wouldn’t fail another woman under my protection.

I took the rest of the liquor in my backpack and my other set of jeans, underwear, socks and my two shirts. My bowie knife. I didn’t have much else.  
  
We stopped at Clotile’s place next to pick up enough to fill her pack. She’d decided to stick with me. I was grateful. Thought about checkin’ on Evie, but Tee-bo would take care of that. She wouldn’t want to see me anyway. We’d said everything we needed to say last night. After what happened with maman, I couldn’t get out of this town fast enough. Maybe if I ever found the courage to come back to town, I’d have something to offer a fine girl like Evangeline. But right now, after she’d seen the squallor I lived in, had called me out on how I’d played her, had told me she’d never sleep with  _someone like me_ , and had told me never to come back, mais, I couldn’t leave town fast enough.

I didn’t stop at Tee-bo’s. I didn’t want him to try and talk me into staying. I got drunk as a skunk that night. And the next night too. Too bad there wasn’t enough alcohol to forget. The nightmares of that night kept it fresh.

I learned some skills in the militia, skills were always valuable. Learned to shoot with most any weapon, learned to repair cars and bikes that were damaged by the solar flare. I learned that baggers could only be killed by a shot to the brainpan. I started out as one of the privates, then worked my way up. I hoped that someday, if I ever went back, I wouldn’t be someone Evangeline looked down on. She’d know I would be someone she could depend on, someone she looked up to. Then I’d laugh and take a drink. That’d be the day.

I found a charging cord and spent hours upon hours charging a phone that would never make a call, just to look at the pictures of Evie on Brandon’s phone and to study the texts she’d sent him. That spring she’d sent him hundreds of chatty texts, then that summer they’d died down to next to nothing. Scheduled, exact numbers of texts. There was something specific behind that. Someone had been restricting her texts. Only allowing her to text at certain times and only a certain number of times. But who? And why? Then I remembered that time she’d made a joke about that. At least, I thought she’d been joking at the time. What had she said...?

We’d been talking about her getting in trouble for that prank birthday flier…She’d been stressing about her  _mere_  finding out. I’d teased her, asking what her  _mere_ would do if she found out, cause Karen had seemed pretty cool, not the sort to over react. I’d figured the most she’d do would be a light grounding.

What had Evie said?  _Probably for three months at least, no phone calls, and limited texts at structured intervals._

She’d sounded so serious I’d laughed, but now as I looked through her texts, I saw, she wasn’t joking after all.

I thought long and hard about the possibilities behind that. I thought about those drawings. She’d only had a few to show me. She’d hinted there had been more, but they’d been taken or destroyed. She’d said her  _mere_ was strict.

What if her  _mere_  had seen the same kind of drawings I had? Had seen her have the same visions I had. Evie had told me she hadn’t even told her  _mere_  or her best friend about them and that was beyond my comprehension. Now I thought, maybe she  _had_ told her  _mere_  before, only it hadn’t gone so well. She’d asked me before confiding in me, whether I believed in visions, things I couldn’t explain. Maybe her  _mere_  didn’t?

I had thought at the beginning that she was either a liar, crazy, or a seer. What if her  _mere_  had gone with one of the first two possibilities? Had sent Evie somewhere that summer. Somewhere she had restricted calls. Something that would make her very cagey about ever saying anything to her  _mere_  about those drawings ever again.

It fit, I thought with dawning realization. Karen thought Evie was crazy with her visions of the end of the world, her talking to people that weren’t in the room. Her strange dreams and drawings. She’d had her locked up with the fous, the lounatics. Evie had told me, I had played along but hadn’t fully believed, so she felt I’d played her. Of course she’d be pissed at me.

We stayed with the militia for a long while. No one ever got the drop on me, but then, I’d been watchin’ my six all my life. I killed hundreds of bagmen. Learned tricks to it. Got sick of it. Eventually I commanded my own team of men, armed to the teeth. I got to pick the men on my team so that made it easier since I never brought any  _coo-yons_  with me. That made things easier. We always came back. My CO appreciated that.

They stuck Clotile in the kitchen. She didn’t like that at all. The fille could shoot well, liked to make herself useful. But women were scarce after the flash and the CO wasn’t about to put a woman at risk for anything, certainly not for her own sense of adventure. I could see his point, not that I told Clotile that.

As food and resources dwindled, people turned crazy. They started turning on each other, killing each other. Some even ate each other. I saw things I wished I could unsee. Whisky was always welcome.

I picked up a deck of Tarot cards while looting one day and stuffed it in my bag, looked at the cards later that night, remembering the few Evangeline had told me about.

The Fool. His card didn’t show any real clues. He held a rose, carried an nap sack and was walking toward a cliff with a dog at his heels.

Death. Not a bad card. Why not? You’d think someone who killed people would be a bad card. His card showed a knight with a scythe, just like a reaper. Maybe he was a puzzle too.

The Devil – Bad card He was a horned creature. Pretty hideous. Obvious guy if you came across him.

The Empress. This sketch of Evie’s had been blank. Why? She’d drawn sketches of all the others.

This card showed a woman with blonde hair and a crown sitting in a chair surrounded by a bounty of food. Then I remembered that Evangeline had told me that they’d be able to grow crops at Haven after the flash. Some miracle grow type of fertilizer. Suddenly that story smelled fishy. Was  _Evangeline_ the Empress? She’d always smelled like flowers. It was a possibility.

The Lovers -Bad card and the biggest army you’ve ever seen. It will absorb anything and everything. If you see it or even hear rumor of it,  _run._  As fast and as far as you can. They’re spell casters. Hypnotists.  
  
About seven months after the flash, I was getting a bad feeling, and it was nagging at me somethin’ terrible, so I arranged to take a turn at scouting duty, try to see if I could scratch the itch. My CO thought this wasn’t a bad idea, so he told me to take my team where I wanted, gave us a truck and a couple bikes, rations and fuel.

One day, six days drive Northeast of Sterling, when we were scouting, we heard multiple shots fired on the horizon where a town stood.

That had spooked us so we ran in the opposite direction toward a high hill where we took cover out of sight. Using binoculars I saw an army of mammoth proportions. I saw them shooting anyone who was resisting. Taking men and women into the camp, supplies, everything, swallowed up, just like Evie’d said.   
  
I sent two men back to camp with a warning, telling them I said we needed to be ready to bug out and our team would be back with more intel directly. It was nearly dusk so we waited a couple hours and snuck closer, setting a trap for a couple men pillaging the town. I figured we could use more intel on this army. Once we had the two captives secured in the truck, I headed back to camp on my bike and my team followed at high speed in the truck, driving through the night. It was a good thing we had reserves of fuel and didn’t have to stop to scrounge.

We made it back to camp at noon the next day. The first thing I did when I got there was find Clotile and tell her to grab her gear, fill up my bike and bug out of camp. To meet me west of camp. We were leaving with or without the rest of the company just as soon and I briefed his CO and XO. I met with them, brought the doc along as a reference. Told them about the girl I’d met so long ago who’d had visions, her warning. Threw down the sketch and matching tarot card that never left my bugout bag. I told them what I’d seen, and they could do what they wanted, but I was leaving now to warn the girl that had warned me so long ago. I told them about the “gifts” I’d brought along in the truck. They could interrogate the men at their leisure.

I was headed out. I didn’t know of any force that could stop an army that large short of Texas. Everyone knew Texan’s carried gun’s like they carried wallets. I figured they’d do best to head there. Sterling, Louisiana was on the way.

The commander respected me, I’d been a great team leader, scout and scrounger. But I knew this sounded crazy so I honestly wasn’t expecting much. The doc vouched for me. Decent of him. So when they talked it over and decided they’d follow me West I couldn’t have been more surprised. Pleased, but surprised. So the whole outfit bugged out and headed west. I was told to take a bike with a tank of gas and a few spare cans in my saddle bags. The rest would be no more than an hour or two behind us. They’d meet up in Sterling, Louisiana.

It was about a four days drive for the army, and they had three days on the Lover’s army. Clotile and I on my bike could probably make it in two or three. On a bike we could weave around the road refuse that cars and trucks would have to reduce speed or even go off road to steer around. Maybe I could give Evie enough time to get her ass gone. I just hoped the warning would get me back in her good graces, though I didn’t expect a warm welcome. As the saying goes, I frankly hoped she wouldn’t shoot the messenger.

A/N  This is probably one of my favorite chapters.  I loved getting inside Jack's head.  I felt's Cole hinted at how Jack's Mom died.  He wouldn't talk about how she'd died, we knew she'd been left behind in his home.  He said Karen had died in grace, what more could you ask for?  I don't know if Jack had a ranking in his militia, but I think we all believe a guy like Jack would be deserving of one.  Right?    His thought processes in the timeline of things are a bit disjointed, but life is like that.  Hopefully y'all follow along without it being too confusing.    
  
There are three or four Haven chapters and a Tennessee interlude.  Then we have a bunch of Jack pov chapters of him at Haven where he takes stock of things, figuring out what all he's missed and putting puzzle pieces together, giving y'all a picture of where his head's at.  Then the Journey chaps.  I've got it written all the way through the end of Poison Princess and outlined until she gets kidnapped by Death.   This has turned out to be a monster of a fic y'all!  I can't believe I've written all this in only three months!  
  
Leave me love please!  I'm needy that way.  Plus, I'll update quicker.  X's

 


	14. Interlude:  Requiem, Tennessee

Interlude 2: Requiem, Tennessee

A/N   There are some slight differences here than in the book.  Again, the scene here is in the free half of Poison Princess that is available on Amazon.com.  So I’m hoping no one will think this is a problem.   Kresley is the Author, I'm just keeping my sanity until the next book comes out.  
This is sort of filler, so the next chap will be up very shortly.  Feel free to skim.  You'll likely already know most of this if you've read the book.  Like I said at the beginning, I wrote this in novel form, originally for folks who hadn't even read the books(which was totally awful), so I combined the original prologue with this one and altered the minor details to fit the story I'm creating, and so they'd understand what was going on.  
  


 

Requiem, Tennessee

“Arthur, what was that?” Evie asks.

I blink. And again. I’d been utterly caught up in her tale of the flash. “What was _what?”_

She shakes her head hard – as if to throw off her drug-fueled fog.

_Good luck with that._  I am a master of concoctions, unparalleled in chemistry; the only reason she is still awake is because I  _want_ her to be. I had added one spoon full of white powder,  _not sugar_ , to her first cup of hot chocolate.

Everything is moving along according to my schedule. I am utterly content in how things have progressed.

She followed me through town earlier just as I’d expected. I’d whistled a jaunty tune as I’d trimmed away the wasted plant life from the town’s welcome sign. There may have been 1212 inhabitants once. The flash whittled those numbers down to single digits. Now there’s only me and mine, my little lab rats in the basement, wearing their collars, just like Evie soon will.

I’d guided her home to my lair, the lantern and smells of food, and the welcoming sign luring her in. She’ll never leave here, just like the others. When she’d stepped in I could barely stifle a groan. The gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed waif whose eyes had known betrayal and loss was now  _mine!_

The windows have all been replaced with plastic sheeting, unbreakable. Every door has been nailed down, except the front door. That one is missing the inner knob and can only be opened with the pair of pliers in my back pocket.

My home appears warm, safe, grandmotherly. It should; an old woman lived here before I slaughtered her and made it my home.

I tape my subjects first, to get a baseline on them before I begin my experiments. As she first reveals that she was mentally ill I can barely contain my excitement. This girl is perfect for me! Heaven sent! I can take the merest spark of insanity and flare it to life. I begin sweating with barely harnessed aggression…and desire.

I frown; I’m not usually so…lustful…of my subjects. Mixing business with pleasure is…messy. But her allure is intoxicating. Added to that, that she seems to be more delusional than I once was before I used my powders and concoctions to stabilize myself.

“I thought I heard a thud downstairs.”

She likely had. I use the spacious cellar as my lab and containment facility. One of my little lab rats down there was probably straining to reach the waste bucket. I’d left it just close enough to give them hope.

I never miss an opportunity to demonstrate the godlike power I wield over my subjects. They all assure me I’m the most handsome boy they’ve ever seen. I have no reason not to believe them. Evie seems to look at me with casual friendliness, sure we’re just having a friendly chat over cocoa. Soon she’ll be wearing a collar, just like my little bitches downstairs.

“Probably rats,” I tell this one, inwardly laughing at my joke. “Just ignore it. Please go on.” I’m eager to hear more of Evie’s story.

Even though I believe little of it.

She tilts her head and gives me an appraising glance. “Arthur, what were  _you_ doing before the Flash?”

I’m taken aback. None of my visitors has ever asked me this before, and for a moment I grope for an answer before settling on a lie. “I was preparing to go to college in the spring. Majoring in chemistry at MIT.”

Ever since I can remember, I’ve been interested in chemical concoctions, in the transmuting of one substance into another. A chemistry degree would’ve given me a good base for what I truly wanted to study.

Alchemy—the ancient occult art of potions and elixirs.

I look older than I am; a wise man in the guise of a boy. In reality, I’m about her age. My skin has been weathered by the flash, and my potions have taken their toll as well.

“I’d intended to be a chemist.” An  _alchemist._ But MIT wouldn’t have me. Apparently, my entrance essay on the criticality of human testing had “raised red flags.”

“Wow.” Evie is genuinely impressed. Her expression is so telling. “You must be really smart.”

“I prepared all my life,” I say with false modesty. My intelligence is off the scales, unquantifiable by even the most sophisticated measurements. “So now I study on my own, still working toward the dream.” My own independent research—conducted in the cellar of my stolen lair.

Oh, but I love to …. learn. I can hardly wait until Evie is helping me gather data. But first we must continue to gather the baseline data. I don’t want to talk about myself any longer. Evie will have plenty of time to discover exactly what I am…and what I do. “On the side, I compile these histories. Are you ready to recount more?” When she nods, I press record. “What happened to you and your mother after the Flash?”

“Mom, Mel and I waited for hours in the cellar, afraid to leave, afraid of what we might see. We slept some, but at early dawn we peeked out. You can imagine what we saw.”

I could. Laser-like shafts of sunlight had blasted the earth for the course of one entire global night. Those fields of green cane she remembered dreamily would’ve been charred to ash. Anything organic—any living thing caught outside shelter—was incinerated.

And so many people, transfixed by the pretty lights, had wandered from their homes, drawn like moths to flame.

As if by design.

All the travelers who have visited me at these crossroads—those who’ve involuntarily surrendered to me their clothing, food, and even a rare daughter on occasion—brought tales from their regions. Before I slew them.

Certain details remain uniform.

Bodies of water flash-evaporated, but no rain has fallen in eight months. All plant life has been permanently destroyed; nothing will grow anew. And only a small percentage of humans and animals lived through the first night.

In the ensuing days, hundreds of millions more people perished, unable to survive the new toxic landscape.

For some reason, most females sickened and died.

An unknown number of humans mutated into “Bagment” —contagious zombie-like creatures, cursed with an unending thirst and an aversion to the sun.

Some call them hemophagics—blood drinkers. I believe they are anything drinkers, but without water to be found, they’ve turned to people, walking bags of liquid.

They drink and drink but can never be slaked. Like my quest for knowledge. “Why do you think it happened, Evie?”

She shrugs, and curling golden locks tumble over her slim shoulders. Again I am spellbound.

For a moment, I truly consider keeping her as my helpmeet, my companion. Though I am devoid of compassion, I do have  _some_  emotional needs.

Loneliness preys on me. Perhaps I have at last found a girl who can understand my genius, the importance of my work.

Maybe she will excuse my eccentricities, since she herself has tasted of sweet madness.

_Or perhaps,_ I muse darkly,  _she will try to distract me from my studies._

I ruthlessly eliminate distractions.

“All the theories I’ve heard of make sense in a way,” she says. “I guess it was a solar flare.”

Yes, but we’d had them before, often. What made this one so catastrophic? Why has the entire planet gone barren? Some say the very tilt of the earth’s axis wobbled, disturbing the balance of our world, lowering its defenses. Others claim that the depleted ozone layer—already a peeling scab—ripped open, leaving us vulnerable to heat and radiation.

Basically, we know as much about the Flash as medieval quacks knew about the black death. Will the answer turn out to be something as simple as disease-carrying fleas spread by rats?

“I really don’t know what to think,” Evie says. “I try not to dwell on things I can’t control.”

Smart girl.

“What’s your theory, Arthur?”

“I’m in your camp. Best not to obsess over it,” I say, though I obsess over it continually, fixated with how perfectly organic matter was destroyed, while at least some homes and buildings were spared. My theory would only frighten her; and I’m not ready to put her on edge. Yet. “Did any of your friends survive aside from Mel? Did the flier prank work?”

Tears fall down her face in contrast to her next words. “It worked like a dream. Maybe half our town was saved. The same with the folks from the Bayou. At least two dozen families in a neighboring town. The ones in Sterling and in the town next door even went so far as to prank to the max.” She gives a laugh. “Some of them went  _all_  out, filling up their cars with gas, storing twenty five gallons of gas, stocking their basements high with bulk products of food and water and the most unusual seeds. Cans of peanut butter, boxes of bullets.  I found out later that Jack hadn’t lied.  He really had held a food drive in his parish.  He and his friends had managed to pull together gas, food, water, and even livestock.  There were goats and dairy cows, dozens of chickens.  It was incredible, beyond amazing!

She looks at me, her face wet with tears. “We’d done it, we’d saved over three hundred people.” She grins at me huge.

I allow my lips to give her a smile back, but it’s without feeling. She’s lying, though she may not know it. My lack of empathy is a boon for a scientist like myself. It allows me to experiment without hesitation. I experience only  _joy_  when my scalpel divides flesh—like two curtains, revealing secrets to my probing gaze.

The poor girl’s mind has broken. She couldn’t allow herself to deal with the loss of all the people that died in the flash, the loss of all her family and friends, so she’s created an alternate reality where she was able to save them all. Delusions of grandeur.

“Where are they now?”

“I had to leave them. It wasn’t…safe…for me to stay with them any more.”

Convenient way to explain why she’s no longer with them. I wonder what other clever tricks her mind has played on her to soften the toll the flash has taken. How will she have dealt with the lack of food, with the bagmen, with the harsh world we live in now.

For that matter, how has she traveled all the way here from Louisiana? Surely a girl as soft and pretty as this must have had a protector. Where is he now? The militia or slavers would have claimed her otherwise, if the bagmen hadn’t gotten her first.

“Did you lose all of your family to the Flash?” she asks, again surprising me with her interest.

“Yes, in the Flash.” I muster a grieving look.

She offers me one of compassion. “This was your childhood home?”

I nod, though this is my sixth home since the apocalypse. I’ve moved like a hermit crab, from shell to shell. In the past, I would exhaust all the resources in a given place, then abandon it.

But I like this crossroads town, like that the resources come directly to me.

I plan to stay for some time.

Another knock sounds in the basement. Evie tenses, cocks her head. My hands clench.  _Those little bitches…_

I reach for the recorder, turning off the tape. Barely containing my rage, I rise, saying, “I’ll go check my mousetraps really quick.” I’m so incensed that I fear I’ll do murder and get blood on my corduroys. “You stay put.” As if she could possibly escape. “I’ll be right back.”

I pull out my key ring on the way to the cellar door, quietly unlocking it. As I descend the darkened stairwell, I hear the hushed voices of my test subjects. They know they’re supposed to be silent unless I address them.

_Disobeying me?_ Mindful of my spotless corduroys, I grapple for patience. When I enter the dimly lit lab, the familiar scent calms me to a degree. All along the work benches are bubbling vials and distilleries, flasks simmering on Bunsen burners. Myriad body parts are preserved in jars of formaldehyde. The loose eyeballs in one jar always seem to follow my movements, which amuses me.

In one crystal vial, I’ve distilled a new potion that will spike my adrenaline, giving me a concentration of strength and speed. Another flask hoods the key to accelerated healing.

I’ve weaponized other formulations. Bagmen—rumored to be allergic to salt—will stand no chance against my sodium chloride spray. If any of the numerous militias roll through this town, they’ll be in for a surprise when I launch my stoppered vials of acid at them….

The other half of the cellar is screened by heavy plastic curtains. I call it the dungeon. This is where the dirty work gets done. There’s an oversize butcher block, a stainless-steel operating table, drain fields, and anatomical tools.

I keep my stable of girls shackled in there as well. I currently own three of them, each between the ages of fourteen and twenty, each collared and chained to a wall. Healthy young females like Evie have become rarities,  _resources._ Like everyone else alive, I hoard resources.

It makes no difference that I’d begun doing this before the apocalypse. I  _need_ them, using them to test my concoctions.

Some might say I torture them simply because I myself was tortured by my father, a tyrant who’d tried to “beat the evil” out of me. I’d been a mass of healing fractures and repeated contusions for all of my childhood—up until the day I chloroformed him, chained him in a storage tub, then leisurely dissolved him in hydrochloric acid.

He’d awakened in time to meet the evil up close.

And my mother, the woman who’d done nothing to stop him, even blaming me for triggering his ire?

She fared worse.

But my past experience is irrelevant. I use these girls only to further my own research. This is my life’s work. I don’t set out to harm them, per se. The fact that I enjoy inflicting pain on them is incidental.

No, the research is what matters.

When I head toward the dungeon, the trio falls silent behind the plastic curtain, their chains rattling as they scurry back toward the wall. I push back the plastic, turning up the battery-powered lantern on the wall. As they shield their eyes from the light, I stare at them one by one.

Clad in soiled garments, they cower on the packed earthen floor, their hands caked with dirt. They’ve been digging into the ground, making little nests in which to keep warm when they sleep.

A maggot-ridden corpse lies curled up in one nest, still attached to her chain. That one succumbed to my last experiment: a potion designed to lessen the body’s need for fluids.

For weeks, it’d worked faultlessly. Then it…didn’t.

I view her remains dispassionately. The congealing blood, tissue, and organs used to be a  _person—_ a former Merit Scholar at an Ivy League college. That pile of meat used to embody a soul.

Now it’s just a collection of elements.

Evie will take the scholar’s place. Perhaps she’ll live longer than a month. Perhaps my newest elixir—immortality in a bottle—will finally cheat death.

It must.

Why does everyone assume we’ve seen the worse of the apocalypse? I will be ready.

I clench the chain of the oldest girl, yanking her to her feet. “Why has there been noise?” I demand, spittle spraying.

The ring of blisters circling her neck runs with watery blood. All of them get neck wounds from the rusty iron collars. This one needs more of my salve. I won’t give it to her now.

She considers answering, then thinks better of it. She’d been rebellious at first, _sassy._ Now she’s hollow-eyed and quaking.

“If I hear another sound, I’ll make you drink the gold elixir.” It’s a pain potion that rips through their intestines. I relish their stricken looks. “Understood?”

They mumble, “Yes, Arthur…”

When I return upstairs to Evie, I find her relaxed in her chair, staring at the fire. Her heavy-lidded gaze follows the flames. The last fire she’ll ever see.

_Enjoy if for now._

“Sorry about that,” I tell her. “A pack of rats seems to have moved in over the winter.” I hope that statement doesn’t sound conceited. A rat infestation these days is a bounty. “If only they’d stop knocking over empty paint buckets. Now where were we?” I turn the recorder back on, taking a seat. “Tell me what those first few weeks were like.”

“My hometown used to have a few thousand people. Most of them watched the flash, only a few hundred lived. Directly after they met up at the church or the school, trying to figure out what to do. Some stayed in their homes. No cars worked of course. A few of the smart ones went to the stores. Mom, Mel and I hitched up two of our four surviving horses to a cart and went raiding.”

Evie talks about what they took and where they went, but my mind is focused on how fascinating her mind is. To her, the people she saved were her friends. Those unsaved were those she didn’t know anyway. Truly delusions of grandeur. As her story continues I add to my diagnosis. Hallucinations. More grandeur. She saves the day, saving everyone she cares about.

Perhaps, I think, I can charm her into caring about me. I have needs too. I need her to test my elixirs. If she truly believes she has the powers she says she does, my potions wouldn’t  _really_  hurt her. Covering a grin with my hand, though she’s still looking at the ceiling, I plot how I can increase the spark of her insanity to benefit myself. She really is  _heaven sent._


	15. Haven After the Flash: Evie  Part 1

 

After the Flash Part 1 Evie

Poison Princess In the days immediately following the flash..

When none of the cars worked, Mom, Mel and I hitched up two of our four surviving horses to the cart and went to town. When Mom had expressed surprise that any of them had survived at all, I’d told Mom Jackson had told me of a few ways to reinforce the barn and protect the horses and he’d helped me with that one evening, nailing the boards up while I covered their eyes the next day.

She’d expressed surprise, then pleasure saying, “Well thank God for him, without that, I doubt any of them would have survived at all.” I thought over that too. If he’d been playing me, why had he said anything at all? Testing me to see if I’d actually do it? Giving me the benefit of the doubt? I didn’t know, and that haunted me. Where was he now? Was he safe? Did he get his arm fixed? We had our horses because of him.

We checked on Mel’s house first. We didn’t find her parents. Just ashes outside the open back door. Mel stood and stared at that for a while, but didn’t say anything. I had a feeling she’d blow her top later. Mom wrapped an arm around her shoulders and told her, “Grab a couple suitcases honey. Pack what you want quick as you can. We need to get to the stores and raid those quickly. Why don’t you show Evie what you want from your Mom and Dad’s room, then show me what to pack downstairs, and then run to your room and pack a suitcase of clothes. We can comeback another day for more if we need to.

We took her stuff home and then went to the stores, stocking up on all the foods we could find. Mom taught us to go for the calorie dense foods like peanut butter, tossing back the empty calorie foods like graham crackers and potato chips. Mel and I convinced her life would be a little happier with a bar of chocolate now and then. That’s how we spent our first day, going to the store and back, piling up food. We met a few people on the way. They told us they were gathering at the church to pray and invited us to come along. Mom told them we had things we needed to do today but we might be along later and thank you kindly for the invitation. Then she told us we had better things to do than sit around praying for help. We’d be smarter to pray while we worked.

She told Mel and I as we raided a vet pharmacy, the other pharmacies in town had all burned, that she believed one day an army would come to town and save the day, but until then we were on our own and we had to prepare for whatever might come in the future. That was when I had to tell her what I knew. I couldn’t let her keep thinking the army was her salvation when the biggest army there was, would be our destruction.

I filled her in on the rest of my visions, the ones about the cards. I showed her the Tarot cards and my drawings. I told her about the Lovers, how they were going to be one day in charge of the hugest army on earth, but that they were a “bad card”. That they’d absorb everyone and everything they came across and how, yes one day they probably wo _uld_ come to Sterling, but on that day, we would be long gone if we were smart.

That seemed to leave her a bit shell shocked. Gran had been right. The whole time. So had I. And she’d had us committed. I told her to snap out of it. We had work to do and we needed her. She tried to shake it off and we got back to preparing. Then Mel and I told her about how we’d pranked three towns and this was why there were so many survivors. She looked at us in awe as I stared back in defiance.

Then she handed the reins to Mel and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me hard, telling me softly, “I’m  _so_   _proud_ of you Evangeline! And I’m  _so sorry_  I didn’t believe you baby.”

I hugged her back, my eyes tearing up at the words I’d been longing to hear for ever, glad I finally had my Mom back. Mel, being Mel, spoke up with her usual abrasive sarcasm, “Glad you bitches have finally got your shit sorted, but one of you should really take the reins back before I plow us into a car or something, cause I ain’t got a fucking clue what I’m doing. The horses are driving.”

I laughed and wiped my eyes and grabbed the reins while Mom went off on Mel for her mouth, giving her a few lessons on how properly bred southern women should behave that Mel’s mom had likely never given her and that she should have had long ago.

Oddly enough, Mel seemed to be  _listening_  to mom, even nodding once and saying, “Reeaally?” another time. This might be interesting.

The evening of the second day we started going door to door, checking to see who had lived and who had died. I was taking inventory. I’d grabbed a couple notebooks and pens from the store, checking to see how many Mel, Jackson and I’d saved.

At the homes of those who’d lived, we let them know we would be in touch in a while about the food and supply situation. That we were working on a long term solution at Haven. I didn’t know what that was exactly but we didn’t tell  _them_ that. They were just happy to hear that someone was looking out for them and they weren’t alone. Some of the teens asked me how I’d known, or how Mel and I had known, about the flash. Some of the parents were in tears, saying if it weren’t for their kids and us, they’d have all died. What could I say? They were right.

At the homes of those who were killed by the flash and emptied their pantries as well but we also found guns, and ammo. We were like locusts. I’d suggested we leave some of the food in the local homes for the local survivors. Mom just shook her head saying,”Evie, you and Mel warned everyone about the Flash coming.

Consider the people we talked to today. Most of them are sitting shell-shocked in their homes, thanking God they’re alive right now. When they wake up, and search their neighbors homes, or walk to the stores, as their cars don’t work, then they will find what they can. Once they burn through that, they will all, every single one of them, walk into Haven, asking for food. Some may come in a few days, some may not come for months. We have to be ready. We probably have the only working transportation in the area. This gives us the right to grab every available item we can find and bring it back to Haven.

On the third day, we had our first visitors. We’d just gotten back from our first trip checking houses door to door. I’d just found a cool looking crossbow and arrows that Mel was pretty excited about. She called it  _wicked_ and had a gleam in her eye that scared me a little. The five of them were sitting on our front porch steps, waiting for us.

Mom pulled the cart and horses to a stop, calling “Woah.” Mel gripped her new friend, the crossbow, like she was thinking about using it. I put my hand over it, pushing it down, saying softly, “Don’t. I know them.”

I knew two of them. Tee-bo I knew from school. And the older man, who I realized he bore a resemblance to. His name was Ronan. He and his son were about six feet tall and corded with muscles. He helped with spring planting and fall harvest on Haven. Ronan was one of the men who’d been friendly to me when I’d been out in the fields, who hadn’t acted like I’d been a bother. He’d spoken to me in Cajun, helping me practice my French. He was one of the reasons I liked the people so much.

I climbed down. _“Bonjour_ Tee-bo. Ronan, it’s good to see you again. This is your family?”

“It is. This is my wife, Isabeu Jandin, my daughter, Anais, and my youngest son, Ronain.

“I’m eight!” He told me proudly.

“You’re big for eight!” I remarked with a smile. They were all dusty from traveling and looked tired. Isabeu and Anais favored each other, and they were both dark beauties. The older woman had her dark and gray hair was pinned up, but her face was friendly and clear, her eyes dark and sparkling.

Mom and Mel had come up so I introduced them. “Ronan I think you know my mom, but everyone else, this is my mother, Karen Greene and this is my sister in all but blood, Melissa.”

“Mel.” Mel corrected, holding out a hand to Ronan and Isabeu in turn.

Mom invited them, “Would you all like to come inside for some water? Then we can discuss why you’ve come. I assume you’ve walked here. That must have been quite a trip.”

“We did.” Ronan confirmed. “That would be most welcome.”

While I filled a pitcher with powdered lemonade and water from our well, adding a large round of cheese and crackers and a couple cans of fruit, passing out plates, forks and cups. I placed the whole spread on our oval dining room table and the eight of us took seats there. The Jandin’s sat together, Husband and wife next to each other, eldest son by his father’s side, and little Ronain beside his sister. I sat next to him. He was such a cutie, and something about him called to me, though I wasn’t sure what. I set the crackers by him and he snatched up three and stuffed one in, smiling at me around his mouthful. I grinned back.

“I bet you’re hungry after walking that whole way!”

_“Ouais!_ But I didn’t walk the whole way, no. Teebo gave me a ride part way. And Pere carried Anais some.”

I smiled. “That sounds like fun.”

When I looked up, the older Jandins were all looking surprised at the food. The two kids fell on it like starving wolves.

Mom and I insisted. Finally Mel dug in shrugging, saying with a mouthful, “What? It’s good food!”

Tee-bo chuckled and dug in too. That was enough to break the ice and we all tucked in.

Ronan and Isabeu took a long drinks, but then clasped Ronan hands in front of him and looked down at them, collecting his thoughts. Looking across the table at mom, he said in a voice even deeper than Jack’s, “We came to find out if you had any work around your farm that might need doing.” Isabeu’s hand reached to hold his and I noticed she hadn’t eaten yet either, only drank. A stillness fell on the table.

I put my cracker down in front of me and swallowed my mouthful of cheese and cracker with some lemonade, not wanting to eat while the serious talk was happening. I noticed Tee-bo sit back and stop eating too. He held a cracker in his hand, turning and tapping it on the table.

“The trip from our house to your farm is a long one, too long to make every day. Perhaps we could work out something, room and board in exchange for food and protection. I realize with the three of you, you’re probably doing pretty well. But there are jobs my son and I could do that might be more difficult for women to do. Heavier work, hunting.

Now Tee-bo spoke up. “Jack told me you’d be growing crops here soon. That you had some big plan in store. We’d like to help with dat.”

Ronan warmed to that subject. “That’s right, we would. I’ve done work on your farm in the past during planting and harvest. We’d like to be of help to you if you’d let us. We’re all hard workers, Mrs. Greene.”

At mom’s look of confusion I spoke up quickly. “That’s right. We will need help with planting and harvest. We’re developing something new. Still working out a few kinks, but in the meantime, there’s plenty of jobs to do around here, right mom? Like the five horses that died, and all the supplies that we need to gather. That would go a lot quicker with extra hands. Not to mention if we’re going to grow food, we’ll need to preserve some of it. I don’t know about you, but I don’t know anything about canning.

Isabeu broke in now, her voice pleasant as bells ringing. “I know a few recipes and I have some books, but there’s some women in our parish that I could get more from, one in particular.”

The hope and desperation in their eyes broke my heart. If we said no, they had no where else to go. They’d starve. They knew it, and we knew it. I thought of my proud Jack, how appalled and enraged he’d been to see me in his home. Then I thought of this family, what it must have taken for them to walk here, probably twenty miles, just on the hope that we’d let them work for food and shelter. They weren’t asking for a handout like most of the rich people I knew would. They were asking to help us. To work. All this took me a split second to think about. I spoke before Mom could.

“Which rooms would you like to put them in Mom?”

“Oh, we don’t need a few rooms!” Isabeu exclaimed. “One room will be fine!”

I thought of Jack sleeping on the couch, not having a room to himself. I had no idea what these people were used to and I didn’t want to know.

But Ronan was waiting for approval from the lady of the house herself. “Mrs. Greene?” He asked softly.

Mom was looking at me as though she was seeing me for the first time. “Evie?” she asked.

I nodded twice firmly. We needed help with farming and Jack had sent them. I even knew Ronan. This was good enough for me.

“It’s settled then.” Mom said, rising from the table. “You’ll be staying with us for the foreseeable future, just like Mel is. If you’d just enjoy the refreshments, my daughter and I will go prepare your rooms. Mel, why don’t you find a few cans of soup. It’s nearly noon and I think we’re all hungry.”

Isabeu and Ronan smiled at our welcome, looking relieved. Tee-bo looked like he was knew this was going to work all along, probably because Jack said so. I wondered if he’d talked his parents into this. The kids were all smiles. They were getting food and to stay in a rich fine house on a plantation. As far as they were concerned, they’d probably found their silver lining.

I rose with a smile and followed mom out of the room. While she settled on four rooms for the Jandins, I explained my fertilizer idea, that I planned to grow food, that I hadn’t figured out how do to it yet, but that I wanted the how to remain a secret. She felt that was wise. In the meantime she said, they’d focus on gathering supplies, while I tried to figure out  _my gift_.

She actually used the word gift.

When we returned and sat down to a lunch of beef stew we told them where their rooms would be, upstairs, the rooms upstairs farthest down the hall, two doors on the right and the left. Ronan and Isabeu exclaimed it was too much but mom shut them down.

“We have twenty two bedrooms in this house, only three of which were being used before you came. If we run short on space you can choose to share a room then but please make yourself comfortable in the mean time. It’s just us right now. This house has been far too quiet for far too long.” I actually shared that opinion and winked at Ronain. He giggled.

Over lunch Mom asked them how they’d weathered the Flash. Tee-bo told how he’d spent the morning setting up for the church charity event. Ronan and Isabeu shared how they’d been bewildered by the fact that Tee-bo had spent all this time organizing and working to get them to go to the event, and then hadn’t bothered to show up! And on top of that, he’d called their home throughout the day telling them in a creepy voice, “Don’t look at the lights!” Mel and I laughed until we cried at Ronan’s impersonation. “I thought my son was out of his head, for true!”

“I was working pere!” Tee-bo defended himself.

“Thieving and sabotaging you were!” His father accused, pointing a finger.

Mom gasped. “It ain’t how it sounds.” Tee-bo said, holding up his hands and sitting back, still smiling.

“Oh it’s exactly how it sounds.” Isabeu told us.

“It was for a good cause!”

“That it was.” His dad agreed, wrapping an arm around his son’s neck. “Proud of you boy. Damn proud.”

Mom looked confused and Mel was impatient. “Spill it!” She demanded, poking Tee-bo’s arm.

“I was running around with a trailer grabbing the livestock of all the folks in the parish who were at the church event. Stashing them inside the stone rooms without windows so they’d be safe in the flash. We grabbed water and feed too. Was goan to be a mess to clean up though. Then after we had that done, we sabotaged all the cars, so the folks with Youngstown wouldn’t leave before midnight. Boy were they steamed when they found out their cars wouldn’t start. A couple of em tried to leave anyway, but we…convinced them to come back.”

“How’d you manage that?” I asked.

“Told ‘em we was runnin’ a raffle. Five hunnerd dollar prize. We’d draw it at midnight or when we saw the light, whichever came first.”

Isabeu laughed, “And every hour, some young hooligan stole the microphone and hid with it so he could say in a creepy voice, “Doan look at the lights y’all!”

I wiped tears from my face. He’d done such an amazing job! All my jewels would have been worth it. “How many?”

Tee-bo answered, “One hundred seventy-eight.”

“And Jack? Where’s Jack?”

Now he frowned. “Haven’t seen him. Clotile neither, not since that night. He was goan to a doc. Could be he’s stranded there without a car.”

That might be possible. I hoped he was alright. I looked at the table, praying he was alright. He couldn’t have done all this and not be okay himself. That wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t be right.

Mom showed them where they’d be staying while I tidied up the dishes, my thoughts churning. Something I’d learned a long time ago about Cajuns is that the Acadians who originally settled there were of Canadian/French decent. When they were forcibly relocated to the bayou of Louisiana they, over time, intermarried with the peoples there, who were of varying descents including Native American, African American, Hispanic, Irish, Caucasian and pretty much any people to come through the United States, but those were the dominant ones. This mixed with being desperately poor and speaking French, gave folks who were inclined to be prejudiced, plenty of ammunition to choose from.

Tee-bo’s family had the swarthy skin many Cajun’s had with the prominent Native American facial structure. The Jandin’s seemed had the dark swarthy skin with the Native American that was easy to see, and maybe a little Hispanic as well. They were all striking with dark black hair and brown eyes, but it was little Romain who tugged at my heart. Over the days that followed, when his belly filled and he started smiling, then began grinning and charming me, he reminded me of Jack. He always had something funny to say, tugging my hand to pull me somewhere. I let myself be charmed. He was irresistible, but he always reminded me of Jack, and every time he did, I wondered where Jack was, and hoped, somehow, he and Clotile made it through alright.

What some people didn’t know, or perhaps refused to look past their prejudice to see, was that Cajuns were hard workers. Though poor, they were resourceful, knew how to hunt, fish, and hadn’t gotten soft or lost the old skills. Their women still cooked, and knew how to can and preserve. They knew how to mend and repair because they couldn’t afford to buy new.

I didn’t know how to do any of that. Jack’s insult that last day had stung.

_Bonne a rien! Good for nothing but getting yourself into trouble!_ My eyes stung, but I blinked the tears back. He was right! He was so right. I didn’t know how to do anything! Girls like me in my town, where we were supposed to look pretty, flirt and get good grades were a relic of the past now. It was girls like Tee-bo’s mother and sister who were valuable now. I had better learn. I wouldn’t be  _bonne a rien_  anymore!

Mom, Mel, and I held a conference in Mom’s room to decide what to do.   
  
We made a list of things that needed done, quickly realizing that more people and more transportation would make this go quicker. It’d be better if we had another cart.

We met back around the table. Tee-bo asked how we’d feel about him taking a horse to go get another set of hands. Lionel would help him build a cart pretty quick. The two of them could get some lumber from some of the shacks in the basin that people weren’t using anymore. They were dead, but he didn’t say that. I was quiet about that, not trusting Lionel. He’d never liked me much. And he’d stolen all those phones. Tee-bo seemed to sense this. He quietly told me that Lionel had been there right along side him and Jack saving their parish. I quietly gave my agreement. So took two horses and headed off, but not before I gave him the gun and two loaded clips we’d found from a home we’d raided yesterday. I showed him a sketch of the my bogeymen too, warning him not to get bitten if he ran into one. He gave me a piercing look, told me, “You’re just full of surprises.” and rode off.

Ronan, Mom, Mel and I took the cart to raid houses, leaving Isabeu and the kids at the house. She said they’d hold down the fort and inventory supplies, get them organized. When we got back home, Tee-bo and Lionel were already there. They’d pulled out the boards that had collapsed in the barn into the yard and had a decent frame started. We waved hello as we pulled up, though mine was more tentative. Lionel and I had never been on good terms.

I got down and walked over. He stood as I approached. He wasn’t as tall as Jack, but at a bit over six feet, he still towered over me. “Thank you for coming to help.” I offered softly.

He shrugged. “Jus doan what needs doan.” He told me, his eyes wary.

“Still, it’s appreciated.”

His eyes took my measure, perhaps judging my sincerity, and then nodded.

“Can I get you something? Lemonade? Or…” I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. I just didn’t want things to be so bad between us. He was Jack and Tee-bo’s friend after all.

He raised a brow, shot a glance at Tee-bo, then looked back to me. And then his face softened a touch. “Appreciate dat _cher.”_

I blew out a breath I hadn’t known I was holding. “Okay! Sure.” I backed away then half turned and asked, “Tee-bo? Want one?”

“Ouais!”

The sounds of hammering resumed and I grabbed a load from the cart and headed inside, not wanting to waste my trip.

I mixed it up and brought out two tall plastic tumblers wishing we had ice, but that was in the past. The guys didn’t seem to mind though. They gave me nods and told me, _“Merci!”_

“ _De rein, mon podnas_.” -It was nothing my friends.  
  
Tee-bo laughed and slapped his leg when Lionel spilled his drink over his shirt in shock. “Tol’ you!” He hooted. Lionel cursed and slapped his front.

“I thought you were taking the piss. Didn’t think for a second a _fille_ from a plantation in Sterling would know _le _français cadien__.” Then he turned to me. _“Comment bien parles-tu le _français cadien_?”_  
  
I answered in in the same tongue that I’d spoken Cajun French since I was little. My Grandmother had taught me and stomping around after the farm help had taught me the rest. Tee-bo’s father had even tutored me some.

Lionel cocked his head and looked at me like he wasn’t sure what to make of that. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Jack actually figured it out pretty quick. That Thursday in school. And I guess I didn’t say because it was fun listening in when you didn’t know I was listening.” I grinned.

He was trying not to smile, but I could see his lips twitching. He shook his head.

“I’ve gotta get back to unloading.”

When I was back inside Mom asked if Lionel was staying for supper. I sighed. I didn’t trust him yet, but it wouldn’t be right to let him work for us without feeding him. And if he was staying for supper, did that imply he would be spending the night?

I told her he was and went out to give the invitation. “Lionel?” I called from my place at the wagon. “You want to stay for supper?” I hefted the sacks of cans in my hands. “We got plenty.”

“That’d be appreciated. _Merci.”_

“And, um, if there’s something you’d like to take with you from our haul today, speak up, alright? You’ve earned it.”

His head swung to me in shock, but I’d already turned around and headed back to my house before I could take it back. I knew he’d had a hard life and I knew he’d stolen before, but that was before and Tee-bo trusted him. Maybe if we got off on the right foot, he’d be different now.

When I planted the bags of cans in the cellar, passing Ronan on the way, I briefed him and Mom. “Lionel accepted the invitation to dinner and I told him he could pick something from our haul today as payment for his work. I thought maybe he’d like one of the weapons or the bottles of liquor…actually I have no idea what he’ll want. But I told him he was welcome to come and look it over and pick out something.”

Ronan didn’t say anything but his eyes smiled at me. Mom did though, “Oh, Evie, that was a good idea! I hadn’t thought of that. Money probably isn’t worth much anymore, but bartering is. He probably could have been out scrounging himself if he hadn’t been building that cart with Tee-bo.”

“Well done, _fille.”_ Ronan finally spoke from up above me.

I smiled. I guess I hadn’t done too badly at all this stuff after all.

Over supper the men, and I now thought of Lionel and Tee-bo as men, shared how things were in the bayou. They’d told their neighbors that they were going to see if they could find help and food and would be back if they could get help. They’d seen people out fishing and knew lots of crocodiles and snakes had survived the flash, so at least people in the area would have some meat and wouldn’t starve if they could hunt.

Tee-bo said knew from Jack that it was just my mom and me on Haven though. He trailed off after that, but I could hear what he hadn’t said.

We were women alone after the flash on a rich place. Unprotected. So Tee-bo and his Dad had come to offer to work for us…but they’d also come to protect us.  _Jack._  My heart ached in my chest.  _Why_ had I told him not to come back?

“He wasn’t there today?” I asked.

Lionel and Tee-bo exchanged a glance but Tee-bo answered. “No Cher. We didn’t see him. Clotile neither. But that doesn’t mean-”

I stood up, my eyes watering. I was a hair away from loosing it completely. “Please excuse me.” My voice sounded funny. I walked away from the table, ignoring my Mom and Mel calling for me, my steps quickening. I yanked open the door. By the time my feet hit the steps I moving quick, then I was running down the oyster-shell drive, my hair flying behind me.   
  
The sun was still up but the sky was beginning to pinken. The cane fields on either side of me stood shell-shocked and still. Withered and dead. Trees were withered dead things, the leaves all blown off by the hot searing wind and the blast. I ran away from the house, where they wouldn’t be able to hear me. Into the cane stalks. Gripping the poor dead things I cried out.

“Matthew! Matthew!” My nose tingled, started to drip. I didn’t care, just fell to the ground and leaned over so it didn’t get on my clothes. No more laundry machines. Hand washing now. I wasn’t going to make more work for myself.

The fields drifted away, and there was Matthew. He was in the car with his Mom. He’d placed her in the back seat of the SUV and he was in the front seat with her. They were driving around town. He’d…fixed it? “Empress. You called!” He sounded pleasantly surprised. As though a dear friend was calling to chat. I supposed to him, I was. That made me smile. He was growing dear to me too.

“Matthew! You got your car to start?! How?!”

“I fixed it. Mother is shopping. She is buying  _a lot_.” He grinned a happy grin “She listens to me now when I ask her to get things.”  
  
Rachael spoke, “Matthew? Are you having a chat with Evie? How is she?” She sounded thrilled to hear from me.  
  
“I’m good, I guess. It hurts my head a lot to talk with Matthew this way. I get nose bleeds sometimes. But it’s worth it to talk with him. How the hell did you fix your car?!”

Matthew relayed what I’d said to Rachael then started to tell me a bunch of technical mumbo jumble that went right in one ear and out the other. I interrupted, “Never mind! I haven’t got a clue what you’re saying. I’ll ask later when I’m with someone who knows cars. That’s not why I called.”

“Do you know if Jack is okay? Have you seen him?”

Matthew frowned. “Can’t see Jack. Never see Jack.”

My eyes watered and I nearly lost it. “So he’s dead?” She croaked out.

“Don’t know. Can’t see him. Never see him.”

“So he could be alive?” I asked, grasping at hope. When he nodded I was infinitely relieved.

“Thank you!” He smiled at me. “You alright? You and your mom good?”

“Evie asks if you’re good Mom.” Matthew relayed.

“I’m doing alright Evie. Thanks to you and Matthew I called my friends and family and warned them in time. I haven’t been able to contact most of them since, but my brother’s family aren’t too far away and we’ve seen them today. Knowing the people you love are alive and well makes all the difference. Matthew helped fix their car too. They’re looking at him with appreciation and seeing him for the amazing person he is, and that makes a huge difference too!”

Rachael was nearly glowing as she talked. I could see she was seeing her silver lining as well.

“That’s great Rachael. My head hurts bad so just one more thing and I’ve got to go.”

Matthew frowned and the pressure in my head backed off a bit.

“Thanks, that’s a little better. I need your help again.” His face calmed and he nodded so I continued, “Matthew, I need to know how to grow crops! I’ve only seen plants grow larger, and I’ve seen plants kill people, but how do I sprout them from seed? I’ve got people depending on me!”

Matthew just grinned at me.

“Matthew, I’m glad you’re happy, but smiling as answers go, isn’t very helpful.”

“You have everything you need to know. Your blood is life, Empress.” He tapped his nose and said, “Drip…drip…drip…”

Then the car faded and I was in the fields again.

I was looking at the dirt between my hands were my nose had dripped blood. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. Well, at least I hadn’t got it on my clothes. I hadn’t even had time to be frustrated with Matthew’s non-answer before my hands in the soil  _felt_  the change. There was  _life._  Beside my hands on either side, the cane stalks had turned from brown…to green! Four green cane stalks stood tall as soldiers where my blood had dripped into the earth. I envisioned them growing…and they did. Fully mature and ready to harvest in seconds.

My mind reeled. Joy filled me.

_Your blood is life, Empress._ Matthew and Death had both told me that.

What if I used my blood on seeds? What would happen? I turned to run for the house for the box of seed packets that were stashed in the cellar.

I ran inside, past everyone in the kitchen. Mel called,“Evie? What are you doing you crazy-?”

Her mom cried, “Evie! Your nose!”

“I’m fine!” I yelled, still running.

I found the seeds, grabbing the whole box, but then I paused. It was nearly night. Lionel and the Jandins were there.  _Arcana means secrets. Keep ours._

I needed to be careful, and I’d need light, and privacy. In spite of my excitement, I put the box back on the shelf.

Shoot. And now I had to face everyone. I went to the mud room off of the cellar, pausing to tidy my face and hands as best as I could in the little half bath.

“What was that all about girl?” Mel asked.

“Um, I just had a break through on that fertilizer we’ve been working on. But it’s a little dark to test it right now. It’ll have to keep for tomorrow.”

“That’s great!” Brilliant!” “Magnifique!”

I just smiled and blushed. Lionel broke in. “It’s getting’ late. I best be getting’ home.”

Mom objected. “You’re more than welcome to stay if you’d like. We have the room.”

He gave me a sardonic grin and then shook his head saying, “Some other time. Doan want to wear out my welcome.”

“Did you pick out something from the cellar?” I asked him.

“Non, not yet.”

“Well, you should do that before you go. This way.”

He took his time. Isabeu had organized. Canned foods were separated into soups, veggies, fruits and such. Liquors were together. He lingered there. Weapons were also together. There were a few rifles, one with a hunter’s scope attached, several pistols. The crossbow and arrows. Boxes of ammo were nearby. There were a few good knives nearby too. I leaned against the wall to watch him make his selection. Tee-bo came down a few minutes later and they talked over the guns. It was pretty much all over my head. Phrases like automatic, bolt action, pump action, velocity, stopping power and the like. I noticed his gaze kept drifting to the liquors though.

Once he’d settled on a hunting rifle and a box of ammunition they both looked at me, like they were waiting for something. “Find what you wanted?”

“Ouais.”

“Great! Glad you found something you like. You comin’ back tomorrow?”

Lionel seemed uncertain. Tee-bo wasn’t though. _“Mais,_ the cart ain’t finished yet. Once we get that done, could use your help raiding. Bet you’d know some of the best places to look. This ammunition woan last forever. Can you pick a lock? Some places are locked up tight. That skill would come in handy.”

He had a good point. Lionel looked at me and cocked his head. “Tee-bo’s right. If you’re interested, we’d like to have you back.”

Lionel seemed to stand taller and he held that gun like he knew how to use it. For once, that idea didn’t frighten me. “I’ll be here.”

I gave him a smile. “That’d be good.”

Then we headed back upstairs. I noticed he gave that liquor one more glance. Boys. I didn’t understand the appeal. Jack’s fondness for liquor tugged at my heart and he wasn’t here. “Go on.” I told Lionel.

_“Pardon?”_

I nodded my head toward to bottles he’d been eying. “Take one.”

“Why?” He asked suspiciously.

“Why not?” I gave him an impish grin.

“Non. This is more than payment enough.” He hefted the gun. Then he smirked and put a hand at my back and gave me a little shove, moving me up the stairs. “’sides, I’ll be back tomorrow. I’ll get it then.” I laughed with relief. It seemed the ice between us was finally broken.

The men decided they’d all three go and escort him home, that way no one would be going home alone after dark. They were all armed and on horseback and the sun was setting. They rode out fast, of a mind to be home quick.

It was not too much later that we heard gunfire in the distance, repeated. Over a dozen shots. Isabeu had been putting the kids to bed, but when we heard that we also heard the doors upstairs opening and footsteps running downstairs. We talked among ourselves, wondering what had happened.


	16. Haven After the Flash: Evie Part 2

A/N  Chapter warning, you may or may not need a tissue.  Just sayin'.  Alright, you've been warned.  Proceed.  Thanks for reading.  :-)

 

It was fully dark when they returned, but they were sooner than we'd expected. We heard clanking as they closed the metal gates at the base of Haven's drive a half mile away, then they rode their horses in. As they got closer we saw not two men, but three. I guess they'd found trouble on the way, or trouble had found them.

“Evangeline, I'm happy to report this rifle shoots like a dream. And I have reconsidered your offer to stay for the night. I believe I'll need a place to sleep for the night. The barn'll do just fine.”

Mel snorted, thinking he was joking. Mom started protesting, “The barn?! Don't be ridiculous.”

I was firm, leaving no room for argument. “You're not welcome in our barn. Not when there are over ten comfortable and unused beds inside our house. You'll have to make do with one of those.”

“Is that the way it is then?” He'd dismounted and stood below me on the ground by his horse. I went down to meet him. 

“That's the way it is. I'm afraid you're stuck with it.”

“Well I'll try and adjust.”

“You do that.”

He gave me a nod, respect. I nodded back.

The women couldn't stand it anymore. “What happened?!” Isabeu asked from beside her husband. Her kids had followed her outside. “We heard gunfire.”

“We ran into some of the creatures from Evie's drawings.” Tee-bo answered. “The creatures that look like their skin has wrinkled into paper bags. It seems they come out at night. Coo-wee, are they disgusting, and they stink to high heaven.”

Ronan continued, “Only took so many shots cause we had to figure out how to kill 'em. Takes a shot to the head. One to the chest, even the heart and they still keep comin'.”

Suddenly I panicked. “You didn't get bit did you? Any of you?”

They all told me, “Non.” Lionel elaborated, “Didn't none of them get that close, no. I even shot one at a good fifty paces.” He patted his new toy. “Ain't never givin' this back, _fille_.”

I snickered. Mel teased. “Boys and their toys.” He gave her a roguish grin and winked. Then he told her in French, “You give me half a chance, I'll show you how much of a man I am beautiful girl.”

My mouth dropped open. When he gave me a wink as he led his horse to the barn, I closed my mouth. Mel dragged me inside by the arm whispering in my ear, “You tell me what he said right this second Eves!”

“I need to go get his room ready.”

“That's fine. I'll help. While you spill.”

So we put fresh sheets on the bed, but first I made a quick detour downstairs and let Mel pick one of the smaller bottles and a glass out. I knew nothing about liquors, though Mel seemed to know her way around... It would be tomorrow in a few hours. As far as I was concerned, he was staying. I shuddered thinking of what could have happened to the men tonight.

We put him next to Tee-bo's room two door's down from Mel's room which was right next to mine while I told her what he'd said. And apparently Mel was considering Lionel. She confided that after watching him work outside all afternoon, some of that with his shirt off, and then seeing the way he'd rode the horse and handled that gun, she was finding him ruggedly appealing. She liked his muscles and his long blond hair. Not to mention she'd gotten chills when he'd spoken French to her.

“What about Spencer?” I asked. She'd spent the better part of last spring and this fall trying to get his attention.

She shrugged. “Times change. It's a new world. After hearing you talk about Jack, I can see the appeal. And after watching Lionel today, I can _see_ the appeal.”

That reminded me of my last _encounter_ with Jack, and how it hadn't gone the way I thought it would. “I need to talk with you about that actually. Something-”

Footsteps came down the hall. I shut up whispering, “Tell you later.”

“No, you'll tell me tonight. Meet you in your room. Go!” She whispered.

I went to my room and got into pajamas and washed my face and teeth by candlelight, then got into bed.  I picked up a book and started to read while I waited.  I'd found Robinson Crusoe in our library downstairs.  It made me feel closer to Jack.  When Mel finally came in, she looked a little dazed and had a funny smile on her face.

“You look happy.” I noted, closing the book and marking my place with a ribbon.

“Um, yeah. That man's got some skills alright.” She gave herself a little shake. “But sisters before misters and I could tell you needed to spill about something juicy, so out with it.” She flopped on her belly, stretching out beside me, head on the pillow next to mine.

I sighed, then spilled about the whole night with Jack, how he'd walked in on my talk with Matt and been jealous, taken care of me when my nose had been bleeding, how he'd fixed our barn to make more of our horses safe, and then the whole scene out in the cane fields. I stinted on nothing, giving her every detail, because I knew I'd messed up and miss interpreted things but I didn't understand how and I knew Mel would give it to me straight, but only if she had all the facts. Plus, I didn't want her to think bad of Jack, not after all he'd done.

When I'd finished, she just laid there with her eyes closed, on her side facing me, her mouth slightly parted.

I waited for what seemed like forever for her to say something but when she wouldn't contribute I gave her shoulder a shove and said impatiently, “Well?!”

“Shh! I'm having an eargasm.” She told me, sounding one hundred percent serious.

“Mel!” I shrieked. Her eyes opened and she grinned and snickered at me. That set us both off and we were in a giggle fit.

Mom peaked in. “You two okay in here?”

We tried to calm down. “Mm-hmm” “Yeah mom.” We were turning red with our suppressed laughter.

“If you're sure?”

We nodded.

“Well, I'm glad you're having a good night. Sleep well girls.”

“Night Mom. “Sleep well, Mrs. G.”

When the door closed we looked at each other and busted up again.

“Eargasm!” I gasped on a whisper, trying to be quiet.

“Seriously, Eves, that's the hottest non-sex sexual encounter I've ever heard of! Are all Cajun's like that or just him?”

“I have no idea. Rumors say they're hot blooded and they like their women that way too.” A thought occurred to me so I said it. “You might just fit right in.”

She gasped. “Shut up!”

I laughed. “At least they won't be trying to 'house-break' you.”

At her quizzical look, I told her about Brandon's zinger comment regarding what she needed before Spencer would be interested in dating her. She looked both angry and upset by that. I hadn't liked it either.

“Cajun men would think your fire and passion are perfectly normal. And it's something I've always loved about you Mel.”

“Hmm” She flopped to her back with a hand behind her head, looking thoughtful about that. After mom had talked with her about her language earlier right after the flash, she had toned it down, at least around mom. There'd also been a sort of softening though. It was subtle, and I couldn't put my finger on it exactly. Maybe it had something to do with an older woman paying attention to you and giving you genuine loving comments and instructions because she thought you would benefit.

I lay on my side and propped up my head on my hand, looking at her. “What happened after I left?”

“Lionel gave me a “sample” of what he was offering.”

“A sample? What're we talking here?”

“Hot and heavy making out against the wall, second base.” Mel summed up nonchalantly. My eyes widened. I knew from her briefing me before that this meant he'd touched her ass and probably breasts over her clothes while he'd pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Which meant she'd gone as far as I'd ever been with Brandon in the space of ten minutes with a man she'd practically just met. I knew she was experienced but it was hard to contemplate this.

“How was it?” I asked softly.

She grinned. “My panties are soaked, so pretty damn hot. He's got skills and we've got chemistry.”

“Will you...”

“Maybe. It's a possibility. But back to you and Jack.” Her face got serious. “Here's where inexperience bites. When he asked you for more, he was asking for sex. He'd already given you an orgasm, which is hugely impressive, considering he didn't actually touch your clit with his hands, or your g-spot. I'll bet he was pretty proud of himself and turned on as hell. Probably hurting a bit by then too.” At my quizzical look she elaborated. “An erection can get painful after a while if it's not relieved. So he thought you'd given him the go ahead, only you didn't know what you were saying yes to. Then he thought you were dissing him, telling him he wasn't good enough to have sex with. So now he's not only horny and in pain, he's also mad. Not telling you that you should have done anything different sister, just explaining where his head was likely at. Alright girl?”

I took a shaky breath. My eyes were teary. I hadn't known _any_ of this that night. Not any of it.

Brandon had been my first boyfriend and we'd barely made it past first base. I hadn't read any of the steamy romance books Mel had tried to push on me before, not having really been interested. I was a nature kind of girl, spending my time out in the fields or the garden, often listening to the sounds of life around me, but sometimes singing along with my diverse mix of music loaded on my Ipod. I was so thankful I still had that! If I wasn't doing those things I was drawing and painting, still listening to music.

And over the last year, when most girls were thinking about boys, I was thinking about my nightmares. I'd been just a few months over fourteen when they started. They'd been so traumatic, all the death and gore revolving around my peaceful beloved plants. It had all been downhill from there, trying not to let on that I was having visions, worrying that I was crazy, having delusions about plants, or some combination of the above. And that wasn't even counting CLC hell. I'd tried so hard with Brandon, but he hadn't turned me on, and I'd been too oblivious to notice...until Jack.

And then things had moved so fast that I hadn't had time to figure anything out, until it was too late. I hated myself so much right now! I vowed that if I ever had a chance again, I wouldn't be a tease again. I didn't know how I'd stop it, but I would.

My voice was low and soft, tremulous. “Right. Go on.”

“Okay,” she continued softly. “So considering all that, he got up and took a walk. He probably drank some and cooled off. Hell, he likely jacked off too.” Her voice warmed as she got to what she thought was a sweet part. “But then, instead of taking off after all that teasing instead of pleasing, he did what he'd told you he would, and kept you warm all night, watching over you.” Her tone got definitive, leaving no room for argument. “That is sexy as hell.”

Then she gentled again, but stayed somewhat detached, in analyzing mode. “As for the awkwardness in the morning, well, he'd had a rough night. As far as he was concerned, you'd told him yes, then no, then that he wasn't good enough, then cuddled all night. Lots of mixed signals. He probably wasn't sure what to make of you either.”

I nodded, sniffing and wiping away another tear. “Okay. Thanks Mel.”

“Sure Eves. I'm sure Jack's fine. Just be patient. He'll be back someday soon.”

I wouldn't count on that. I was so ashamed. “Sure. I hope so.”

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. I'll get there.”

“Sweet dreams.” She wasn't touchy feely, but she gave my head a rub and headed out.

As the door closed, the voices rose up. I'd been hearing their whispers in the day or two before the flash, but at night they'd started to rise up in a thunderous roar. A dozen different ones all at once. “Shut up, shut up!”

They didn't listen. I'd never felt so alone. I got up and went to the top drawer of my dresser, pulling out Jack's shirt that he'd left here. I'd managed to get my blood out. It was a long dark green short sleeve henley. I'd been hoping Jack would come back so I could give it to him. It was probably the nicest shirt he owned.

Slipping out of my nightshirt, I pulled on Jack's. It fell to mid thigh on me, looking almost like a dress. The material was soft. I wished it still smelled like him.

I climbed back into bed and blew out my candle.

 

When I finally managed to fall asleep through the din of the voices, the Red Witch was waiting for me. She killed a girl and a boy that night, trapping them in a tangle of vines. She'd laughed as they struggled, crying for mercy. “There is no shame in surrender.” she told them as she slowly tortured them to death using rose thorns and the poison in her claws. She'd stripped the skin from them in strips, forcing them to watch each other, taunting them. Why did she have to be so evil, and why did I have to watch?

 

When I woke at dawn the next morning I was more than ready to be done with sleep. I slipped on shorts and a shirt, carefully tucking Jack's shirt under my pillow, and made my way down to the cellar. I had plants to grow and I'd finally found the secret. I brought a sewing needle with me, hoping those drops would be enough.

I was out the door and into the fields, through the cane, to the empty square Jack and I had slept in the night before the flash. It seemed right to start here.

Opening the box, breathing hard, hands shaking I rifled through the seeds. What to choose? I laughed. Well, there were nine people in the house now. Something everyone could enjoy. How about a watermelon? Full of water and juicy. Something everyone could share.

I picked out a single seed, putting it in hole I'd made in the dirt. Then I picked up the needle and pierced the tip of my finger and squeezed the tip, letting the blood drip onto the seed. I watched the seed sprout and I covered it with dirt, dropping another drop of blood on the tiny leaves.

I _felt_ the seed continue to grow, the roots pushing into the ground, the stem lengthening above. I _willed_ it to grow faster. And it followed my command! In seconds the vine grew. What should have taken months took less than a minute. There were full vines, flowers, then three ripe jumbo size watermelons ready for the picking. Where Jack and I had slept. It felt so right. He'd protected me here all night. Now I'd feed the people he sent to protect me. I _wouldn't_ be _bonne a rien_ I thought fiercely.

I planted more seeds, filling the square with ripe watermelons until there wasn't room to walk. Fresh fruit for everyone. It had only taken a few pricks of my fingers. My fingers were a little sore but I didn't care. No one would be able to tell. I hadn't been able to resist and I greened up a few stalks of the neighboring sugar cane, growing them to maturity too. They were beautiful.

When I came back inside, Isabeu was making some coffee. “I hope you don't mind?” She asked me.

“No. Help yourself. I can't cook. Mom will appreciate not having to do it all herself for once.”

That earned me a smile. “You've all been so welcoming. Thank you.”

“De rein. Mom was telling the truth last night. This big house with just the two of us...it's felt too empty. We've both felt that way. This is a good change.”

She really relaxed then. “Perhaps I could make something for everyone to eat? Do you think...?”

“Sounds great. Like what?”

She puttered around, pulling out the last four eggs that needed to be used before they went bad. No electricity in the refrigerator. “Can I use these?” 

“Yes.”

She sniffed the milk finding it still good enough but just barely. Cookable but not drinkable she said. Like buttermilk. I shrugged, not knowing what she was talking about.

She pulled out flour and salt and soda, a few other things. “What are you making?”

“Pancakes.”

“Mmmm”

“They'd be better with fresh fruit and nuts, but the syrup will do fine.”

My ears pricked up. As casually as I could I asked, “What kind of fruit?”

“Oh, most any kind works. Berries are our favorite usually. Sometimes bananas and pecans.”

“Sounds delicious.” My mouth was watering.

She smiled. “Would you like to-”

“I just remembered something I need to do. Be right back in a bit. Don't start without me!”

I ran upstairs and roused Mel, who was grumpy as hell, but told her to hurry and get dressed and meet me out in the fields, but to be quiet about it. I had something to show her.

Then I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and went to the porch where I'd left the seeds and went back to the fields. The square was covered with melons so I went farther in and dug a narrow trench with my shoe. Then I carefully planted tiny strawberry seeds and sprinkled them with drops of blood. The fruits grew to amazing size. The smallest were the size of a large berry you'd find in the store. The larger ones were the size of a snack apple.

My fingers were killing before I was done. There had to be a better way to do this. I planted a blackberry seed and let it take root. The vine grew and lengthened, flowers and berries growing by the dozen. Those were impressive too, huge and juicy, surpassing any I'd ever seen before. When I judged we had enough for the morning I stopped, glad to be done. My fingers were sore and crying from abuse, but I didn't care. I looked over my work with pride.

Just in time. I heard Mel calling from the drive. “Eves? Where are you?”

“In the fields! Follow the dirt path!”

“You nut! What're you doing out here?” She yelled.

“You'll see.” I hollered.

I moved back in toward the square to meet her.

“Evangeline Greene!” She burst out. I saw her standing at the entrance to my square, mouth agape at all the melons. I laughed. “What the hell have you been up to?”

“Just a little gardening.” I answered innocently, holding a green cane stalk next to me.

“You bitch! You holding out of me again?”

“Um, no. This is me _not_ holding out on you. Come on. Help me pick breakfast, bitch.”

She grinned at my language. She liked corrupting me a little. “There's more?”

“Yep. This way.”

She carefully stepped through the melon patch and gasped at the line of berry plants. “Holy shit! When did you do all this?”

I was already down and picking. “Work while you talk. I did it all this morning.”

She picked up a huge ripe strawberry, which was one of the smaller ones, and put it in her mouth, moaning. “This is unfuckingbelievable. How did you do this?”

“Well...” I avoided her gaze, picking the berries and putting them in the bowl between us. She grabbed my hand.

“Eves, you could tell me you pissed on the ground for all I care. But your secret is safe with me, and you know I won't look at you any differently for what you can do. You're my sister.”

I gripped her hand. “It's blood.” I whispered.

Her eyes got wide. “Shit!” she hissed and she grabbed my arm, looking at my wrist, my whole arm, trying to find where I'd cut myself. I slowly held out my hands, palm up, fingertips raised. “Eves!”

There were dozens of little red spots, so many that the tips of my fingers just looked swollen and irritated. “Damn.”

I pulled my hands away. “It was worth it.” I shrugged away her concern.

“Wish we had ice. That'd help.”

She stilled for a minute. I looked at her. She was looking down the long row of strawberry plants. There were twenty four. And three blackberry vines. And eight watermelon plants. I could see her lips moving as she counted.

“Counting won't get these picked any faster.” I told her.

She picked beside me quietly for a while, but then she said, “You're stronger than you look.”

We walked into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes in the air and everyone sitting at the table waiting on us. I could see the questions in their eyes but Mom seemed to be the only one who felt she had the right to question our tardiness.

“What took you girls so long? Isabeu cooked such a nice breakfast for us. We've been waiting for you.”

“Sorry Mom. I guess we should have called for reinforcements.”

“That would have made the picking go faster.” Mel told me.

“Picking? What'd you pick?” Mom asked, looking confused.

Mel set the bowl on the table with a flourish. “Haven's first fruits after the flash.”

“Coo-wee” “Will you look at that!” “Cho! Co!” “C'est magnifique!” Ten year old Ronain plucked one of the largest berries out of the bowl. It was as large as his whole hand. “Cocain!” he said, telling us it was so large.

“Let's get these washed quickly while the food's still hot!” Isabeu said smiling large. “This is a miracle! So your fertilizer is a success then Evie?”

The women quickly washed the berries while I tried to think of how to put it. “Well, yes. That is, it works. But I've got to figure out how to make it in more quantity, and how to instruct other folks to use it.”

Lionel frowned. “Can't be that hard can it?”

“Um, well, not really. But it's the production that's the main issue right now is all. I just need a little more time.”

Mel, seeing me floundering added, “And we need to think of which crops will get the most bang for the buck so to speak. You know, the least amount of fertilizer to yield the greatest amount of food. So we can feed more people. We just did the berries for breakfast as a special first day treat. There's over a dozen watermelons in the field outside that we could take to the bayou this afternoon. Sort of a promise of good things to come.”

Everyone seemed to like her explanation better than mine. I smiled at her and she gave me a wink. She always had my back.

Isabeu had been right, those pancakes with berries were like nothing else. They melted in my mouth. After we ate we headed to the field to bring in the melons.

While we walked I started talking out my thoughts on the future quietly with Mom in the rear while Mel led the group. “Mom, you remember you said that everyone will come here for food eventually, and we know that the big army will be coming for us some day. We should use the food we're growing to barter for things we can use to get everyone away to safety when the time comes. Gas, cars. Neither of them work now anyway. Maybe ammunition too. We'll need to grow as much food as we can. Preserve it. We'll need more people to help with that. With hunting and raiding too.”

“You sound like you're building up to something Evie. What are you thinking?”

“I think we should ask the Jandin's for suggestions on trustworthy friends and neighbors to bring to Haven to work and live here. They're accustomed to working hard and have the skills we need. Our friends in Sterling, most of them don't. And they're used to easy jobs, my friends are used to going to school and playing in their time off. Besides, they're set for now with food anyway. Most of the Cajuns aren't.”

“It's a good plan.” She said slowly, but a note of caution entered her voice. “Things may get a little crowded around here.”

“Mel and I could share a room for a while, until we come up with other arrangements. Tee-bo and Lionel might be willing to share if they needed to. It's worth a try.”

“Alright sweety. It's your idea. I'll let you tell them. You've got my support.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“That's a lot of melons.” Ronan said. 

“How long did it take to grow these?” Tee-bo asked.

“I started working at dawn.” I told him, not really answering.

They all just stood there. Amazed. Then Ronan picked up the closest two saying, “Melons doan pick themselves. Let's get a move on.”

Between the nine of us we were moving a dozen melons to the house in one trip. Apparently men carried two at a time. While we walked, I nearly jogged beside Ronan, feeling a sense of deja vu. All I needed was a set of boots and for it to be fall. I thought for a few moments how best to word what I wanted to say, and then I told him, “So, Mom and I were talking about what needed to be done, all the jobs we have in mind and all.” He slowed his stride a bit and looked at me.

“Go on.” Tee-bo and Lionel were walking beside us now, quiet. Probably listening. No pressure to get this right. Mom and Isabeu were chatting nearby.

“Right. So, while we're waiting for the planting to kick into high gear, there's still raiding and hunting, but soon we'll need help for harvesting, and then for preserving, also for planting. We'd like Haven to be a central hub of sorts. There's five wind powered water pumps, and we figure folks will need that. So what we were thinking was that we'd like you and Isabeu, and Tee-bo, to head up bringing the folks you think would best suit our needs to Haven first. That's not to say we wouldn't barter with anyone else, but we can't exactly bring them all here at once, and we've only got the twenty two rooms, so...”

“You would like my, our suggestions on who to choose?”

“Absolutely.” I answered. You know your neighbors best. You will know who you can trust. We trust you to choose well.” “As for bringing people into the house, I know you wouldn't bring anyone here who was a threat to Mom and me, not since...”

I had to ask, I needed to know. “Ronan, did...Tee-bo, you said Jack, you said Jack said you should come here. You asked to help with out crops, but that's not,” My voice broke with the depth of my emotion and my eyes watered and I forced the question out around the lump that had formed in my throat. “That's not why he sent you was it? He sent you to protect Mom and me, didn't he?”

We'd reached the house now. The men declined to answer until they'd placed their burdens on the porch and then Tee-bo took the question, standing in front of me. “Ouais, Evie. He did. It was the last thing he said to me before he and Clotile took off the night before the flash.”  
  
I covered my face with my hands and burst into tears. I felt strong arms go around me, Tee-bo's. He had a hand on my head, just letting me cry into his chest.

“What did he say?” I managed to get out.

“He tol' me if everythin' happened like you said, that you and your mere would be alone on this rich ole place, unprotected. That you planned to grow food here after. He knew my pere worked here before and that would be an in for us. He asked me and my family to come here, help you out, an make sure you were not alone.” I cried harder. “He knew we'd look out for you, though, I doan think he expected you to ask us to move right on in.” I laughed a little, my face still covered with my hands hand pressed into his chest.

Oh, why had I said such awful things to him? Why had I thought the worst of him? Sought him out to throw accusations, and worst of all, told him never to come back? Why had I said such an awful thing?

I cried harder. The arms around me grew tighter. He shhed me, telling me to calm down in Cajun French, that it would be alright. I shook my head, it wouldn't be alright. Jack wasn't here, might never be here. He was out there somewhere in a very dangerous world, without food, possibly without shelter, in danger, with Clotile. I hated myself so much.

“What's the matter Evie?”

My voice was ragged but I told him, Lionel and Ronan, “I went to his house that night. We fought. I said...things. Terrible things. That's why he's not here. It's my fault! It's all my fault! And now he's out there! And he could be hurt, in danger...” I couldn't go on. I was crying too hard.

Tee-bo just tugged me close, held me tight. He wouldn't let me cover my face though, wrapping my arms around him and his around me. I heard the men and women talking softly, asking and explaining quietly what was going on.

Finally, when I'd quieted a little he pushed me back and ducked his head down to look in my face saying, “Evie, folk fight. Even me, Lionel and Jack, sometimes we get into a scrap, but that doan change things.”

I shook my head denying what he was telling me. He didn't understand the weight of what I'd done wrong.

Lionel cut in, “Evangeline, we didn't wan' to tell you, but you should know, Jack had another reason for takin' off, a damn good one.” His voice was so deadly serious that I had to listen. “We went to his house after, to see if he'd come back. What we found there...well, it was bad. We woan go into detail, none of us will, but you need to know, he had a reason to take off. He needed to clear his head after. Some things a man needs to get away from. Give him some time. He'll be back. You'll see.”

He was so sure. What did he know? What had he seen? Whatever put that look in his eyes, I decided, I didn't want to know. But maybe if I hadn't told him not to come back, he wouldn't have run so far, or stayed gone so long. Or maybe, just maybe, he might have run to me after. Or was that wishful thinking?

All the questions put an end to my tears for the moment and that seemed to calm the guys. Teebo put his hands to my upper arms and asked, “You okay, fille?”

“Yeah. Or getting there anyway. Thanks.”

He gave me an easy smile, then chucked me on the chin with a knuckle before messing up my hair with his other big paw.  
  
“Hey!” I shrieked with a girly squeal.

He laughed and I heard a giggle from the porch from Anais. I looked at her and she had a knowing look in her eyes as she giggled at us. I wondered if she got the same treatment from him after she cried. Then I wondered if that's how being treated like a little sister was like; strong hugs when you cried and then brotherly teasing after.

I gave Tee-bo a shy smile. He'd gone to tickle Anais and brought her back, an arm around her shoulders. When he passed by me and he wrapped an arm around my neck and shoulders, pulling me back to the melon field. I peeked over at Anais and we shared a smile. I could get used to this way too easy.

On the return trip, arms full of melon I asked Ronan, “So, we got things settled?”

“Ouais, and I am honored by your faith in us.” he answered. I just smiled at him, then checked with the other guys. Tee-bo was just smiling with casual satisfaction that things were playing out well. It seemed he was glad he'd put his faith in Jack and come here. _Where was Jack?_ Lionel gave me that nod of respect and then his eyes roamed to Mel, who was eyeing him right back. There was something brewing between those two. I wondered how long it would be before it boiled over.

As I turned my ear to the women's conversation I heard them discussing food preservation. It seemed there was an older woman who was the “queen of canning” and if there was a food that could be canned, apparently this woman knew how. Mom suggested moving this family in as soon as possible, so that her friend, Rosa, could aid us in suggesting which foods we should be planting. We also needed to meal plan for large gatherings and did Isabeu know anyone who could help with that? And so on went the conversation as we walked back and forth from the house to the field gathering melons until Ronan and Tee-bo pointed out that Fruit and Veg were all well and good, but men needed meat and large crowds needed lots of that. I pointed out that Ronan was effectively in charge of gathering and directing men. Could he organize hunting parties? He and Tee-bo grinned at me and I felt anything but _bonne a rien._ I felt like a favored daughter with that smile.

Thinking quickly I asked the party at large if we could organize a Cajun get together, large meal included, for lunch in two days? Perhaps Ronan and Tee-bo could bring the guests, fish, gator meat and I could get started on the fruit and veg portion?

Mom mentioned tables. Where was she going to seat all these people? She had the kitchen and dining tables but she and Isabeu were discussing how they'd love to be able to eat with everyone all together, rather than separating into groups.

Lionel decided to interject then saying, “Mais, there's dozens of restaurants with hundreds of tables just sitting there waiting to be picked up. All we got to do is go get dem.”

Everyone just looked at him, well except for Mel; she ogled, there was really no other word for it. Appreciation was clearly in every ounce of her gaze.

I had to ask, “How good are you at thinking of this kind of stuff? At figuring out where to find what you need?”

“Mais, been doing it for a long time. When you doan got cash, you got to get creative. Now, wasn't always legal, but that woan be a worry now. The owners of dem restaurants is all dead, and even if they ain't, they ain't got any food to put on de tables. You do. So the way I see it, the tables belong here.”

“What would you think about heading up a team of folks to source stuff for Haven? Go out and find stuff we need. Figure out where to find the hard to get items and such.” He seemed totally stunned.

So I turned to Ronan and Tee-bo as we walked. “What do y'all think? He'd be great at sourcing stuff wouldn't he?” Tee-bo was grinning huge. Ronan's look was considering, but positive.

“Always knew you'd choose an unusual career path son, but I'll say, this option would seem to suit you better than any other I'd considered for you. I were you, I'd take the fille up on her offer. Though,” Now he seemed to be considering all aspects of how to make this a true and workable deal, and Mom and Isabeu had caught up to us since we'd slowed when Lionel had stalled in shock at my offer, “I'd want those teams armed in case they ran into any trouble, and trained to work as a group, else they'll scatter at the first sign of trouble. Nother ting, need more'n one team. So, if we had a list of the best places to look in a house for the specialty items, guns and such, that would help cut down on the search time, which would be of a help.” Lionel was nodding along, like this would be totally doable.

“Den, once we get dose teams trained up, if'n we had a specialty item, somethin' hard to find say, Lionel's personal team would take de lead on dat.”

I fell back a little as Ronan and Lionel started talking shop and working out the details. They obviously had a handle on the situation and I'd made a great decision putting Ronan in charge of leading the Men's stuff. He'd thought of a dozen things I never would have. Mom had caught up and excitedly asked aobut the tables.

Lionel quipped that, “You name it, I'll bring it Ms. G.” Picking up Mel's handle for her.

She laughed and then started describing a long flow of rectangle tables on the lawn, but it might be nice to have some small tables and rocking chairs for the porch for shucking corn and shelling peas and such once the harvest was really going.

He gave a firm nod and told her simply,“Done.”

She told him he was a “Dear boy.” and he blinked and blushed. I wondered if he'd ever been called that in recent memory.

Tee-bo spoke from beside me quietly. “That was a nice thing you done, you.”

My eyes widened. “What?”

“You know.” His eyes held a knowing look, and he continued talking in a quiet voice. “Givin' Lionel a position of responsibility, of authority. He woan' take it lightly, and he'll do a good job at it.” He promised me, as though I needed reassuring. Maybe I did, a little. He'd been a bit of a shady character.

“I'm sure he will.” I answered softly.

“Jack would've appreciated that. He an' Lionel didn't always see eye to eye, but they were tight, and they, well, you could say neither one of them never had much. Both had a hard life. But they've been podna's since we were little, and he would've thought a lot of what you just did, putting him, hell, putting all of us in positions of authority with all this startin' up. I see where this is all goin'.”

Then his eyes got calculating. “Why _are_ you doin it this way, you? You and you're mere, you could've kept things the way they always been, the Greene's in charge of the manor and the rest of us just workin' it. That's the way we all expected it to go. Why'd you change it?”

I was taken aback. Seriously?!

I'd never made a serious decision in my life until a week ago. I'd been told to let mother worry about everything, and to just concentrate on school. That hadn't worked out well at all! The only time anything _had_ gone right was when I'd listened to and taken the advice of Jack. Well, and Matthew, and Mel. But I never would have gotten that far without Jack.

The things I was considering having to deal with were so out of the range of things my mother or I had ever considered, I thought it was only obvious that we needed help from the people that were more experienced. What did I know about hunting, guarding and protecting a group of people from the dangers that would arise after the flash, cooking for a huge group of people, organizing resources to get ready for a mass evacuation, and all the rest? It was so far beyond me I didn't even know where to start! I had the questions lined up, and a general idea, but implementation? Getting people organized to do...whatever it was they needed to do...? Phft. Yeah, right.

I blew out a breath, making my lips buzz as we carried the melons inside. “It's kind of complicated to explain.” I started.

“I'm sure I can follow along.” He told me.

“Oh, I'm sure you can.” We hung back to the end of the group. Mel and Lionel were looking cozy. Mom, Isabeu and Ronan were deep in discussion about something, probably all the grand workings that were beyond me right now.

“So, here's the thing, Mom's been in charge of a harvest, and in selling and getting the crop to market. Your Dad has lead a team of men, so men will listen to him and take direction. I know you all hunt, and that...um,” How to put this? I looked at him, hoping I could get my point across without him taking offense, “that y'all don't necessarily live in the safest place, but that you know how to protect those you care about.” The corner of his mouth quirked up, like he thought I was funny, but he nodded that I should go on. I blew out a breath, took another one and did. “So y'all would be able to figure out how to organize hunting parties, guarding duties, or raiding parties and the like with lots of men to go along. Mom and I wouldn't. It just made sense to put y'all in charge of what you knew how to do without you having to look to us for direction on every little thing.” His head tilted back like he got part of my point.

“Still doan explain why you gave us free reign _and_ run of the house, ability to pick our own men an' women to work with an' all. Appreciated, doan get me wrong,” roguish grin and a wink,”but still, I think there's more too it.”

I felt frustrated. “Do they teach Cajun's lessons in how to be discerning and how to glean every little minute crumb of information?! Because I have to tell you, Jack did this too, and while it saved all our bacon, it's as annoying as hell!”

He out and out laughed. Threw back his head and let go, from the gut and everything. When he was done, we were at the melons, everyone else having passed us by, loaded down. Ronan told us this was the last of it, but they'd left two “just for us.”

“Thanks so much!” I laughed.

“Mais, yeah, they teach us at our grandmere's knee. Now fess up, you.”

I sighed. _I_ didn't even really know. “Maybe because it just _felt_ right? I mean, if Jack hadn't helped me figure out all the clues, none of us would be here, you know?”

His face got serious, and he asked, “For true?”

“For true.” I confirmed. Then I told him most of the story. How I'd had a vision in History, how Jack had noticed, and bugged me about what I'd seen until I'd promissed him a sketch about it, not even knowing why I had. That I'd considered not giving it to him, until he'd told me he'd known other's who had seen the future in little ways that meant he might just think this vision meant something other than being something strange and crazy. Then I'd told him about it and he'd taken it seriously, actually told me he might believe me. And he'd known when the next full moon was, just known, right then and there! How he'd convinced me to tell Mel, and to show him the other sketches, how I'd never have done the fliers without him, never would have had the guts to do any of this. I left Matthew out because he'd asked me to keep his secrets, ever though it burned within me. His part should be told, honored. He was the one who sent the vision in the first place!

My voice was passionate as I gazed up at him, standing by the last two melons, where Jack and I had once lay. “So you see, he's the one who put the whole thing in motion. And he sent you, and your Dad. I'm not going to take the credit or stand over anyone I don't have to. That's not who I am, and it's not who Mom is either. We'd have been stranded here without our horses and Jack saved those. If you and Ronan and Lionel have the ideas and the ability to lead men in the jobs we've determined need to be done, I don't see why you shouldn't be seen by everyone else as the leaders you are! We're providing the location, the mansion and growing the food. You and everyone else will be doing hugely important jobs too. Hunting, sourcing, planting, harvesting, cooking and preserving the food, security. You shouldn't downplay that. Not for a moment, Tee-bo.”

“No wonder.” He told me.

“My brows furrowed. “No wonder what?” I asked.

“No wonder he made a play for you, asked me to come her when he left. He knew exactly what a treasure he was leaving behind.” My eyes smarted with tears and he saw. He gave me a rough half hug with one arm around my back and shoulder, telling me, “Doan you start all that again, you!” He said in mock fear.  
  
I laughed while I cried a little. He gave my shoulder a rub while he stared across the fields. “He'll be back. You can count on that.” I nodded. I sniffed and dried my eyes. “Come on. Dem melons woan pick demselves.” He parroted his father.

“Yeah.” I said softly. I separated the melon from the vine and he picked it up. Then I separated the other one and picked it up. He took it from me and put it on his shoulder. “But-”

“Shush.” He told me. “It's only polite.”

Oh. “Thanks.” I told him.

“De rein, fille.”

When we got back to the house, the adults were discussing logistics. I heard Ronan muttering,”This would be a lot easier if we still had working cars.”

Working cars.

I knew someone who could fix cars. Sigh. Only thing was, this would require revealing a couple more secrets to folks who weren't in the know. Well, I'd just keep the circle as small as possible. Just the Tee-bo and his dad.

“Hey, Tee-bo, I wanted to show you something over this way.” I told him quietly. We peeled off from the others and I proceeded to spill the beans as vaguely as possible.

“Do you and your dad know anything about cars?”

“Mais, yeah. Not a ton, but enough to work our way around a few basic repairs. Why?”

“Well...If we can get the others on some other duties that need doing, I can probably get you the info you need to fix a car."

“For true? That would be great! You know how to fix a car?"

“Well, no.”

Now his face was confused and a little angry. “Explain.”

“You know how I have visions right? Well I had one about this before, but I didn't understand it at all. Cause I know nothing about cars. So maybe I could try to have it again, and you and your dad could interpret it?”

“It's worth a try. But why not let Lionel listen in? He's good with this stuff.”

I shifted uncomfortably. “I'm sure he is, and I'm learning to trust him, but these visions...they're, well, they're strange, even to me. I might tell him about them eventually, I'm just not ready yet. Plus, they're really painful, and sometimes I bleed from my nose and nearly pass out...”  
  
Tee-bo's eyes got wide and then concerned. “You goan to be ok if we do this? They woan seriously hurt you or nothin like that?”

“No! No I'll be fine, I'll need some rest after, but I'll be fine I'm sure. Thanks.” My voice was soft. His concern for me was really touching. “It's just a really strange time and...”

“I get it, fille. It's cool. Just me and mon pere.” He was on board and my secret would be safe. I blew out a breath.  
  
“I'm going to wait in the barn then, see if I can get a tap on the vision, alright?” See if Matthew was available that was.

Tee-bo left and orchestrated Mel, Mom and Lionel on Horse and Cart raiding duty. Isabeu and the kids were inside, Isabeu was working on a menu for the day after tomorrow. Mel again requested she try and think of plants that used the most bang for the buck. Which was kind of funny since even we didn't know how to do that exactly.

In the barn I called for Matthew. After a few minutes he answered. “Empress, my friend."  His voice was affectionate.  "You've been busy.”

“Hi Matthew. How are you?”

“Visions of futures and past meld and flow in the present. Visits from you are an anchor to the present reality.”

Wow. That was a stunning answer. I didn't even know what to do with that. I decided to go with the little I understood. “I like talking with you too, Matthew.”

I was rewarded with a smile. “How's your mom?”

“Her future is longer thanks to your interferance. I owe you one.”

“Wow, really?” He nodded. “That's so awesome. But why did my talking with her change anything?”

“She listens to me, and she has hope. Hope in the face of dispair changes everything.”

He was so wise! “Um, Matthew, I need a favor.”

He nodded. “You meddle in the affairs of muggles when you should be training to be a wizard.”

Um, what now? Yeah, I'd read Harry Potter, but seriously? “Matthew, these people are my friends, I love them. They love others. I care what happens to the people around me. How can I _not_ help them?”

He studied her, weighing the depth of her sincerity? Then he told me, “If you do this, it will weaken you. Have you counted the cost?”

“I've counted the cost if I do nothing.” I told him firmly. “My heart can't bear it. That cost is too high. I refuse to pay it. Please, Matthew. Help me fix the car?”

His eyes studied her then he said, oddly. “You are different this game. You are the truest friend I have ever had.” He smiled again. “Call. I will answer.”

I blinked at the barn door, sitting on the floor.  My mouth and upper lip were wet. Ugh. I really really missed phones. But I'd never regret talking to Matthew. He was a true friend too. I rinsed off my face in the sink then left the barn and went to the car outside.  
  
Tee-bo and Ronan were there. “We good to go?” Tee-bo asked. I nodded. He grinned. He wasa really a cute guy. I hoped he found someone soon. He totally deserved that.

I looked to Ronan. “Did Tee-bo tell you what to expect?” I asked.

He nodded, but seemed to have more to say. He came next to me, one arm on top of the car, leaning on it beside me. “I've never been prouder of my son than I was Sunday night.” His deep voice was a baritone even deeper than Jack's and it echoed in my chest as he spoke. “I thought he'd lost his head with his teasing, but when the earth was a shaking and those lights were flashing, he protected our family and dozens of others. He protected our community. A couple days later, when there was no food, nothing living, no cars or bikes working and I didn't know what to do for my family, my son says, “Dad, I know exactly what we need to do and where we need to go.” So I trusted him. He hasn't steered us wrong. And now I've met you. Evangeline. Karen. And Melissa. You women are are good folk make no mistake. But there is something unique and special about you Evangeline. My son has the right of it. We will protect you and guard your secrets, yes.” I heard the honesty in his voice. I nodded, my eyes watering. _Thank you Jack. I wish you were here!_

I had to do this while guarding Matthew's secret though. I wished I could tell them about him. Mom knew though, and so did Mel.

Quietly in my mind I asked, “ _Matthew, can I tell them, a little? Please?”_

_-Just them, yes_

“I'll need you to keep this just between us, only Mom and Mel know."  They rumbled agreement and I went on.  "So here's the thing, I have a friend. He's like me, and we talk in a... _unique_ way. He tried to tell me before how to repair the car, because he repaired his, but I don't speak car and bike.”

They looked pretty surprised, but everything lately was pretty surprising so all things considered, this wasn't out of the range of possibility.

Ronan rubbed his chin. “So...you'll talk to him, and tell us what he says, and we'll fix the car. It's that simple?”

“Pretty much? Um, Tee-bo may have told you my head hurts a lot and my nose bleeds but yeah, aside from that, simple.”

They nodded, but didn't look too happy about that.

“I'll need tools.” Ronan muttered. I walked to the barn to show him where they were. “You sure you wan to do this?” He asked me.

“Um, a working car would be a huge deal right?”

“C'est vrai.” -That's true.

“And if you fix one, you'll be able to fix more right?”

“Ouais.”

“Then it's worth it. Besides, Matthew's my friend. I like talking with him. I just miss phones.” I said glumly.

I called to Matthew after Ronan went to the car. I had to wait a few minutes but he did show up, looking happy to see me again. Matthew would send me a mental picture and some instructions. I'd communicate his words. They seemed to get by okay although it seemed Matthew had made up a few names for some parts he didn't know. This amused me. Twice when I just couldn't understand what he was talking about and neither could they, Matt showed up beside me with an air of impatient frustration and ducked under the car. I followed him and pointed where he pointed, using his words to tell them what went where.

While the men were working, I asked Matthew his birthday. He'd shrugged as though it wasn't important. I wasn't able to sustain the connection since repairing the car took a few hours, but Matthew and I reconnected when they needed more info. I just laid there when I was waiting, holding cloth to my nose, closing my eyes and wishing my head wasn't aching so bad. I missed phones. Why did talking to Matthew have to feel like an ice pick in my head?

At one point Tee-bo suggested we take a time out, instead of getting the next set of instructions. Ronan looked like he wanted to agree but I knew there was only one set left so I powered through. I saw respect in their eyes. When I'd finished relaying the info and dropped the connection, thanking Matthew, calling him little bro, he'd looked at me funny. I'd shrugged, dopey on pain by then saying, “Until you know when you were born, I'm calling oldest. That makes you little bro. Deal with it sucka.” He gave me a shy grin back, then let me go.

I was already laying on the ground, and had been for a while, my head on my arm, blood dripping on the ground beside the car. I hadn't been careful enough with the rag. Grass seeds had sprouted where my head lay for so long. Guess that secret was out now too. Oh well. Ronan hadn't said a word. He'd just brushed the tall grasses down for me so I had a soft pillow. He ran his hand over my hair when he settled me back down, telling me to rest easy. That was nice. I wondered if my dad would have done that if he were alive. That seemed like the kind of thing a dad would do. Bonus? The horses had fresh grass to eat. We had some hay stored so they'd be good for a month or two, but I'd have to see to this eventually.

Ronan's deep voice was nearby and he spoke in my ear, a large hand warm on my shoulder, another smoothing my hair. That was nice. “You did well _fille._ Very well. Do you want to go back to the house now?”

The house? That would mean my room. Alone. When I was alone, the calls and voices were louder. When I was with others, they were softer, more muted.

“Mmm good here. Soft grass. Sleep.”

“All right _fille._ You rest easy then. We'll watch over you.” He kissed my aching head softly, and moved to help Tee-bo with the car.

Wow! I liked Ronan. Tee-bo had a great dad. Anais was _so_ lucky.

_Thank you, Jack._

I wished he'd been here to stroke my hair. He'd sent Tee-bo to protect me. Did he even like me? If he had, I was sure he didn't now. I'd judged him so harshly. And now he might never come back, and it was all my fault.

My head aching and my heart hurting, I drifted off to the soft rumbles of the men talking and clanks of engine parts. In my sleep, I dimly heard the sound of an engine purr. I smiled.

I woke in my bed, one of the men having carried me there I guessed. My clothes were different though. I guess the women objected to dirty clothes in a clean bed and had fixed that, putting me in the sleep shirt I preferred these days. The pretty forest green that had looked great with his jet black hair and flattered my long blond hair that curved past my breasts. His shirt came down past my ass, so it covered everything important. I didn't have him. I had his shirt.

  
A/N  Thanks for all your comments!  I did have a question as far as how much Jack POV y'all think I should put in coming up.  I'm coming up to my written but not beta'd stuff so things will start to slow down just a little soon.  If there's something you're wanting to see, speak up.  I'll take it into consideration.    
  
Also, about tags, I'm new to the archive of our own, so I haven't really looked at those.  Suggestions?  
  
Thanks so much Buttons and Annielj for your reviews.  I was so excited this morning when I got them!

 


	17. Haven After the Flash:  Evie Part 3

A/N  Edited as of 8/16/2014.  I can't leave my own stuff alone.  I'm strange that way.  Added notes to day 61 and a few minor things to following days.

* * *

 

My fingers stopped hurting from the pricks later that afternoon. I remembered that night after my dream where my thigh had been slashed and bleeding, but afterwards had looked unmarked, as good as new. It seemed I wasn't a completely miraculous healer after all.

That evening I asked Isabeu what fruit and veg she thought would work best for a large gathering. She told me I'd done well with the watermelon. Then we looked through the seed packets and she made a list of what she thought she needed for the gathering tomorrow. She was very cautious with her shopping list, even not knowing the personal cost to me. She was aware the “fertilizer” was in short supply. She also asked if she could bring a few women over to help cook and whether I'd want help harvesting from some of the folk in the bayou. Ronan, Mom, Mel, and Lionel were still raiding as much as possible. Tee-bo would head into the bayou with the car to pick up folk and bring them back today while discreetly spreading the word to a few folk that he'd be teaching them car repair when he got back.

After supper that night, when Anais and Ronain were in bed, us older folks brainstormed our plans. Well, the adults brainstormed plans. My role began to form as the prioritizer. I had the visions so I let them know what I thought was coming, what we needed to prepare for, what directions we needed to move in, then they took over. I was fine with that.

Tomorrow Tee-bo would drive over and bring back the families we wanted while Ronan would stay and help the men fix their cars so we had more transportation. I let them know we should be able to trade for more fuel, but we needed to conserve for the evacuation some day. I had to brief them about the Tarot, the cards, the lovers, and that I was going to be a target. I'd already been threatened by Death. Surely there would be others out for my head. They looked shaken by this, but there wasn't really anything they could do about supernatural beings bent on killing me so they moved on with what they could do.

My healing was in good standing that morning. I managed to grow nearly everything on Isabeu's list, but it was at a high cost.

I'd borrowed the two kids for help digging small furrows with garden trowels, and a few deeper holes for the sweet potatoes Isabeu wanted. Then I shooed the kids back to the house, pulling out the corn cob spear to prick my finger over the bell pepper seeds. When my finger healed in seconds, and I looked at the long row ahead, I felt frustrated. Last time my finger hadn't healed immediately and one prick had worked for several seeds. Was I going to have to do this forty times?

I looked at the scissors I'd brought to open the seed packets. They were sharp. Spreading them wide, I slashed my arm. The blood flowed down to my fingers and I moved along the rows, trying not to waste it. When the wound closed I opened a new one. Bell Peppers, Onions and Celery. The Cajun holy trinity for cooking. Garlic, Sweet Potatoes. Tall ears of corn. Okra.

Before I could get to the berries I started to feel cold and weak. I sat in the dirt. When my wound closed, I didn't reopen it. I was lightheaded.

No. I wanted to finish. But I didn't dare. My hand was covered in dried blood. Wasted. Maybe if I saved it in the water I cleaned it off with, I could finish those berries later.

I felt a moment of defeat. Apples. How much blood would it take to grow an apple tree? How much blood had I wasted in the dirt beside the seeds because my aim had been poor?

There were almost two hundred Cajuns to be fed, maybe three hundred people altogether between our two towns. I _had_ to do better. I couldn't afford to waste a single drop!

After I'd rested a bit I walked inside, hiding my hand. “Hey Isabeu.”

" _Bonjour_  Evie.   _Comment ça va?_ "  -How's it going?

 _“Ça va_ _sur des roulettes."_   -It's going very well.  "Some of the fertilizer got dried and stuck to the container before I could finish. I just need a bowl of water. That should do it."

"Oh, sure thing. Wouldn't want to waste any, right?"

 _"C'est vrai."_  -That's true.

I moved the blackberry seeds into a circle and poured the bloody water out on them. They grew, but not as well as they had yesterday. I finished them off with finger pricks from my needle. Just then a car came down our drive.

Timing was good. Tee-bo introduced me to the three men and two women he'd brought, who varied in ages. They all congratulated me on my “fertilizer” success. I thanked them but told them it was something my mom and I had been working on for a while together. Since she was otherwise occupied today, I was the one who got the job of testing it out. The men all bought it, but Tee-bo gave me an odd look, like he didn't quite buy that story. He wouldn't either. He'd seen my nose bleed sprout grass yesterday. He didn't contradict me though, bless him.

I helped the men pick the crops, because I liked picking, and because I didn't want to look _bonne-a-rien._ Unfortunately the bloodloss caught up to me. On my second trip I stumbled on the steps and nearly took a tumble backwards headfirst. One of the older men was there to catch me, thankfully. My head struck his shoulder though and that left me dazed. They wouldn't listen to me tell them I was alright.

They decided amongst themselves that I'd been working hard planting all morning and I must need a _dodo._ -a nap. Or perhaps a good drink and a snack and then a rest. Isabeu and the women seconded this and in short order I was settled on the couch with lemonade, a small cup of soup, a small bowl of berries, two cookies, and told to stay there. She introduced the women as Rosa, the queen of canning and anything else you ever wanted to know in the kitchen, and Aurelie, her good friend and neighbor for many years now.

I listened to the women chat as I ate, and then when I laid down, feeling a bit better and not so cold. Interestingly, when there were others nearby, the voices in my head weren't so loud. They dimmed when I was working in the garden too.

We eventually came up with a solution between Mom, Mel and me. I'd cut my arm and drain the blood into a bowl in the privacy of my room. Then we added green food dye to make it look more like the fertilizer it was supposed to be. We mixed it with some water to improve the consistency and to make it less like blood. Then, using droppers to release the solution a drop at a time, we “fertilized” the seeds. The three of us worked to determine the right amount per seed. The water diluted it so that it took more drops, but it worked out to something like four drops for a lettuce seed, about five for a fruit or vegetable on the vine, sometimes as much as ten. A tree could take somewhere between a tablespoon to a quarter cup, depending on the tree and how big we wanted to grow it.

Mom inevitably looked ill during those discussions, but I'd brought her around by reminding her that the alternative was using my gift inefficiently, blood being spilled and wasted. She seemed absolutely against that. Mel didn't like that I was hurting and bleeding, but she had always been tough, and she put up a good front, so it wasn't until the harvest of the sugar cane that I found out how much it all bothered her.

We were ready to clear a field for planting fruits and veg. To do this we'd have to get rid of some sugarcane. It was just standing there in the fields, nearly at full height, but withered and sun-scorched. Remembering how those few stalks had been brought to life by a few drops of blood, I suggested we use the fertilizer on the field before we cleared it. Waste not and all that. While the women weren't sure about this, the _men_ thought it was a _fine_ idea. I wasn't sure why this was until Lionel enlightened me.

“What edible products come from processing sugar cane, _fille?”_

“Sugar, brown sugar, molasses, cane syrup and ...” I saw the twinkle in his eyes. “Oh...”

“Rum!”

Lionel had become the head of our scrounging division on Haven. He seemed to know exactly where to look to find the items we needed, and how to get in to the hard to enter places. He stood taller under that responsibility. Men older than him took his direction, and Mel gave him words and looks of appreciation. I noticed he reciprocated these. The temperature between those two was rising.

He managed to find all the right items to rig up a press using the horses and some machinery he'd found somewhere. Rosa and the other ladies told him they wanted a way to make grind flour from grain. He scratched his chin while they described what they needed and promised he'd “get right on that.”

It had only taken him a week. We were all impressed. Then we were growing and milling flax seed. Apparently it substituted for eggs in baking. Who knew?

Over the days and weeks that followed, we moved more Cajuns into Haven. They began to build homes and shacks a little ways away from the mansion, preferring to have their own space for the night, and coming to help out here during the day. Mel and Lionel were going steady. She was practically glowing.

One night she told me, “Eves, it's a good thing we got electrolysis last year. Lionel says one of the number one items requested by women is razors. Aren't you glad we don't have to worry about that?”

I hadn't thought of that. But now that I did, it suddenly made sense why so many women were wearing pants in the heat of the summer-like days we lived in after the flash.

The men made more carts for the horses so we could conserve fuel and keep the working automobiles under the radar. Mom and Mel used one of these to trade fresh fruits, vegetables and meats for gasoline with Sterling's residents. We were quietly stockpiling for days to come. We didn't want the Sterling folk to know we had working cars. First because then they'd know how valuable the gasoline was, and second because we didn't want them to ask us to fix their cars too. We were also trying to use gas as little as possible of course.

Occasionally Lionel's raiders took out a caravan of cars on special occasions though, like when Lionel called for a raid on the Costco the next town over, only to find it was full of bagmen. Then he and his team came back for reinforcements from the hunting parties and went back to the Costco. They seemed to think this was high entertainment from the looks of them when they came back, sporting grins and telling stories. In fact, they enjoyed it so much, they took out a Walmart distribution center that was infested as well, bringing back a couple of trucks loaded with clothing and other assorted goods. Everyone needed good pairs of socks, jeans and shirts right?

The Cajun community had a huge stockpile of gas and propane, as well as four dozen chickens, six rabbits, two dairy cows, six goats and a couple pigs.  Again, all thanks to Jack and him organizing his podna's.  If only I could increase our animal population as quickly as I could grow crops. The Cajuns had been kind enough to trade us fresh eggs and some milk fairly often. It looked like they'd be moving the livestock here pretty soon too, just as soon as they could get a pen set up.

The planters and I took our instructions from the kitchens, which was a relief. They let us know what things they needed for their menu and I negotiated what we could get done that day or the next. It was a pretty good system.

I'd been averaging about a cup of blood a day. My healing abilities seemed spotty though. Occasionally I didn't heal right away for whatever reason. I always tested with a finger prick, just so I knew how things were going to go that day. If I healed up right away, I could make the cut and do the draining by myself. If I didn't though, I called on Mom or Mel. This happened a couple times a week. Mom seemed to show more externally, and Mel took it inside and boiled over later. They'd make a careful cut in the bend of my arm, Victorian bloodletting style, and we'd chat while things flowed.

The first night the rum was ready we'd had a big movie night using our flat screen and speaker system we'd saved. Pirates of the Caribbean was voted as the movie of choice and every time the word “Rum” was spoken everyone echoed it, raising a glass. Mel and Lionel were pretty hilarious with their little drinking game. Mel was getting so typsy she was laughing at everything. Lionel found her vastly amusing and was watching her more than the movie.  I loved that she'd found someone who liked her fire and spirit as much as I did.

Mel was trying to get me to join in the drinking game and I'd had some, but I was more enjoying watching everyone else have a good time. Besides, I'd claimed a bottle and stored it in my room for Jack. In my opinion, that was more than my share, so I didn't need to have more. I hadn't said anything about this to Mel though so she started getting upset, shoving a drink at me, demanding, “Drink it down girl. You've earned it!”

“Really, Mel. I've had my share.”

“Your share? It's _all_ your share! You've paid for this with blood, sweat and tears, literally! Now drink up damn it!”

I covered her mouth, but it was a little too late. “Calm down and shut the hell up!” I hissed in her ear. Her eyes widened and I knew she was thinking, “ _Oh Shit!”_ Realizing just exactly what she'd said.

Then I took my hand away and told her, loud enough that anyone listening to our conversation could hear, “You've sweat and bled for this place as much as I have Mel.” I took the drink in front of me and downed it as I saw her eyes fill with tears. Lionel was watching us like he knew there was more to our words than what we were saying. Mel didn't seem to dare to say anything else after her misstep, and for her to lack words wasn't like her. After nearly a month in her company, Lionel would know that.

She just shook her head at me and I knew what she was saying. _I haven't bled like you have. No one has. And it kills me inside that you have to do this._

This was when I started doing all the bloodletting on my own.  For better or worse, I wasn't letting anyone else suffer the price of my choice.

Day 40 AF

We now had a fairly large Cajun population on Haven. The group had opted to have some of them remain on the estate to do the majority of the farming and preserving, others choosing to remain in the Bayou closer to the hunting grounds. There was daily traffic between the area with a healthy exchange of food and water. The hunters were pleased to find they were well valued for their talents. On Saturdays everyone from the Bayou came to Haven for a huge lunch and dinner as well as music and dancing. A celebration and show of _la joie de vivre._ -The joy of life

I enjoyed the dancing and singing. I found that several men showed an interest in me but I asked the men of the house to discretely discourage any romantic pursuit, hinting that my heart was attached elsewhere, wanting things to stay casual. There wasn't any spark. In spite of the general similarities, my heart saw these people and was only reminded that Jack had believed me enough to warn all these people. That none of these people would be alive if he hadn't encouraged me to speak to Mel.

Some of Sterling's residents are now selling the gasoline inside their cars, and some of them are trading their cars themselves, Guns and ammunition, and gold for the food Mom and Mel bring. It won't be long now...

Day 43 AF

Cooking classes were a total bust. After three weeks and kind hearted encouragement and a few well meaning but stinging Cajun zingers, there's just no hope for it. About all I'm good for is prep work, cutting, shelling and such. Only, I'm so afraid of actually cutting myself on accident and revealing how normal I'm _not_ , that I won't go near a knife. I'm too weak too often and my grip is weak. It's dangerous handling a knife in that condition.

Rosa assures me my talents must lie in other areas. She knows I'm good at gardening so she suggested I try mending and laundry. Maybe I'm good with my hands. She gave me a huge hug and sent me off. I still felt a little _bonne-a-rien._

Day 54 AF

We've started bringing in some of the population of Sterling. My how the tables have turned!

Before these people had wealth, power and status. Now they have no food, the only currency they have are the few supplies they've stockpiled that they cannot eat and do not know that we value highly (such as the gas for their cars that don't run or the seeds that won't grow for them). They do not know how to source, preserve, protect, cook from scratch in rough conditions, repair, make do, hunt, prepare their catch and so on. They are for the most part _bonne a rien._

The Cajuns that they've looked down on and thought good for nothing, have the skills they need to learn. So we've brought them in. Some weren't willing to work yet, only to trade gas and seeds for fresh food and game. Those rare seed pictures that I asked the kids to take? Those were a gold mine!

Others are willing to work and have joined the work force, hitching rides most of the way home at the end of the day, then walking the rest of the way. There are plenty of jobs to choose from and plenty of help needed. Many are sick of staying at home and ready to socialize...just not ready to socialize with Cajuns.

I saw Brandon around once in a while with the hunters. He and his little brother had made it but not his parents. They hadn't heeded the warning.

Day 61 AF

I never imagined I'd be doing  _this_ kind of dancing.  I couldn't believe it when Lionel brought back the poles and instructional videotapes three weeks ago for Mel and me.  I wear exercise clothes.  She wears the same stuff during the day.  At night after the women of the house are in bed she wears  _other_ attire for her man.  I have to admit, she rocks it.  I also have to admit that when my muscles aren't killing me, it's really pretty fun.  It took weeks to work up the strength, and I never would have managed it if Mel wasn't bullying me into it.  She and I snipe and bitch at each other while Lionel laughs.

He spots me for my afternoon session while I'm still weak from my morning draining.  The guy I used to be a little afraid of and think was untrustworthy has totally become a pillar of strength.  We don't talk a lot, but I know he's there if I need him for anything, and he brings out the best in my sister.  Who wouldn't love a man like that?  In a way, he's almost becoming an older brother in the way he looks out for me.

An older brother who's a total perv and who has an apparently vigorous sex life with my older sister that I try really, really hard to  _not_ think about.

They do not make this easy.

Day 68 AF

It seems that my healing is fully functional now. It can get at least two cups of blood every day, and it couldn't come soon enough. There are three hundred people to feed around here. We still have a large inventory of canned goods that Lionel raided for, and the fresh game the hunters bring in, but they'll last longer with fresh foods to supplement. It comes with a price, just as Matthew said it would, but it's worth it. The mornings are hard, but I'd have to sit somewhere to help the crops grow well anyway, so what does it matter if doing what I have to leaves me a little tired?

I still talk to Matthew often, to try and keep him grounded, and because I like him. The headache is worth it. He asks me questions I have no answer for, lectures me about things I can't change right now. I tell him I care about him, that I hope he and his Mother are well, and that I'm doing as well as I can for now. I promise I'll come see him someday, but I know my place is here for now, just as his is there.  
  
Oh, and Lionel knows now.  Matthew made me spill the beans.  Lionel was showing me the ring he'd gotten for Mel and Matthew popped in to lecture me about how weak I was becoming.  So my nose bled while Matthew lectured and I listened and told him I was doing what I had to.  When I came back around I was on the ground in Lionel's arms, and he had the hem of his shirt against my nose, but his eyes were staring just beyond me.  

Then he looked back at me.  When he saw me looking back at him he asked, "I see there's more to you than meets the eye, Evangeline."  His tone told me he'd put the pieces together.  I looked back where he'd been looking.  We were, thankfully, alone for the evening.  The workers all headed back home after supper was over, sometimes eating here, sometimes taking it home to eat there.  We encouraged them to rest with their families in the evenings after a long day, especially one that might start early.  Lionel and I were alone by the fields, but beside us lay a patch of grass and a single blackberry vine trailed along the ground, blooming and beginning to sprout flowers.  I guessed someone had missed one in the dirt and I hadn't hit it with enough blood to make it fruit fully.

I turned my eyes back to him.  "Please don't tell anyone Lionel?"

He stared at me for a time, just thinking it through.  "Who knows?"  He asked.

I answered softly, "Mel and Mom.  They helped me figure out how to keep it hidden.  Tee-bo and Ronan because I had an episode like this in front of them."  
  
"There a reason you didn't tell me?  You still doan trust me, Evangeline?  After all this time?  After everything?"  His shirt was still on my nose and he actually looked hurt.

I pulled his hand and shirt away, not wanting to be in his lap anymore.  He was about to be Mel's fiancee, well, husband.  Engagements were about a week and a half around here.  "Bleeding's stopped."  He told me.

I sat up and then sat beside him on the ground.  I reached for my pocket knife that I'd had Mel acquisition for me, fiddling with it.  Then I looked at him.  "I trust you Lionel.  I've trusted you from the first week.  I didn't tell you because I don't tell anyone I don't absolutely have to.  I didn't...I still..."  I couldn't look at him anymore so I looked back at the pocket knife I was fiddling with. "don't want you to look at me any differently.  Now that you know."

"Eves, I suspected you had somethin' to do with the crops from early on.  I knew it was somethin' big when Mel spilled the beans the night we drank the rum.  But none of you wanted a big deal made of it so I kept quiet.  I'll still keep quiet.  One thing about me, I'm good at secrets."  He paused.  I looked up.  "This is why you're so weak every mornin'."  It wasn't a question.

"It is.  I knew there would be a cost, but it's worth it."

Now he looked at me differently.  Not like I was crazy, like I'd feared he would, but with a bit of awe mixed with respect, like I was doing some grand thing.  "You know I'm keeping track of inventory.  The ladies are stockpiling food from the gardens.  That combined with what I bring in, we have more than enough.  Maybe you could cut back some-"

I was already shaking my head.  "We still haven't fully brought in everyone yet.  And our group will grow.  Travelers will stop by and stay.  You'll search homes with people in them who will want to join our group.  We don't know how long the weather will stay endlessly sunny.  Someday winter will come.  You'll have to have stores then.  And one day Lionel...one day, I'll have to leave.  There are things I have to do, promises I've made.  You have to have extra fertilizer and food stored up until I come back."  
  
He was silent for a few moments and then he said, "I see your mind's made up."  
  
"It is."  I told him firmly.

"Alright _Cher._  Take care of yourself though."

"As well as I can.  And don't worry, she'll love the ring."  Shyly I nodded at the half grown vine.  "You wanna see?"

He grinned, _"Ouais,_ yeah!"

I pulled out the blade and poked the pad below my thumb, then let a few drops fall on the leaves of the vine, asking it to grow.  But I watched Lionel as his eyes grew wide and so did the grin on his face.  No disgust evident at all as I'd feared, just delighted wonder as he watched the flowers turn to berries that grew long, plump and ripe.  I'd already put the knife away.

He reached for my hand.  In my surprise I let him take it.  His thumb traced over the place I'd pricked.  It was already a pale pink mark.  "Coo-wee.  That's some gift, _fille._  Both a joy and a misery mixed together."  His eyes were oddly compassionate.  

"It's worth it."  I told him again.

"I'm glad you think so."  He said.  Then he started picking the berries, putting about half of them in his mouth, giving me the grin of a little boy as he did.  I shook my head, glad that if someone had to see, it'd been him.

Day 73 AF

I actually shot a snake! Ronan was giving me target practice with a pistol in the barn. I was practicing with some hay bales we were using to feed the horses. A snake shot out towards us and I had my pistol ready, so I lowered and fired and I actually hit the thing as it slithered to the right side of the barn.

 _Ma bonne fille! C'est bon!_ He exclaimed, giving me a hug and swinging me around. I laughed and held him tight, but part of me stilled because first, Jack had call me _ma bonne fille_ , -my good girl, that one night so long ago. And I missed him so much. But another part of me sang because Ronan saying that, held the meaning that he was coming to think of me like a daughter. So I held him tighter and relished his pride in me, keeping my arm around him and his around my shoulder as he went to show off my kill to the Cajuns of Haven. I leaned my head against his broad chest and couldn't help thinking, “ _This is nice_.”

Day 92 AF

The Cajun and Sterling population had now totally mixed. Sterling had no choice. We had the food. They wanted to eat, they had to work. The Cajuns found themselves holding the positions of power, showing the city folk how to do things, telling them what to do. I could tell it amused them but they didn't push it...much.

We're holding classes for the girls. Sort of anti- _bonne-a-rien_ classes. I announced I was joining in which was hilarious because all the Cajun women immediately tried to shoo me away which my former classmates were ready to take offense on my behalf for. Then I explained that I was just there for moral support, letting them laugh at my early mistakes so they feel better about themselves. The funny thing is, when it comes to cooking, I'm still mostly useless. I tried, _a lot_ , but eventually the women just laughed, told me my talents must lie elsewhere and shooed me away. So I joined in the new classes, shelling peas and shucking corn while I talked and let them laugh at my old mistakes. It was a great icebreaker. So the classes were filled with laughter and the Cajuns and Sterlings were mixing nicely. I counted that as a win.

I had more success with the sewing classes. My beloved night shirt had a hole in the armpit and the seam was coming unraveled. I was determined to save it. Not to mention, new clothes weren't exactly being churned out these days. If you wanted to look nice, you had to learn to repair what you had.

The men were helpful by raiding whatever we needed including a fabric store and some clothing stores, giving our growing community a stockpile. As our stores grew and word got out, security became an issue the men decided was necessary. Armed men manned the gates at Haven and any travelers wanting to trade were stopped there until one of the Greens or the Jandin's came to the gates to negotiate. Mel was an honorary Green by now. Her parents hadn't listened to her either.

Well, Mel was a Greene and a Lanoux.  She was doubly claimed.  She liked it that way, and I think Lionel did too, especially since he didn't have any real family to speak of.  Mom was happy to claim him as well.  He was rough around the edges, but he was still a  _dear, sweet boy,_ so he was doted on and petted as much as a tough man like that could let himself be.  I think that kind of gentleness bewildered him a bit, but flattered him too.  He treated mom with care though, and minded his manners and his language around her, same as Mel did, both of them agreeing she was worth the extra effort.

Tee-bo's been courting someone a while.  It's looking serious.

Day 104 AF

We've met our fuel goals and have all the transportation we need plus some. Lionel has exceeded our expectations at scavenging. Mel is _so_ proud of her man. I heard the phrase “naked gratitude” mentioned. I tried not to think about that one any further.

We'll never stop stockpiling food or fuel because we'll keep needing it and we're not sure how far the Haven folk will have to travel through Texas to find a safe place to relocate, or how many people they'll meet once they get there. Mostly though, because I won't be going with them when they leave. It kills me, but I know my time with my family and friends here is a short season. It's a good feeling to have reached this goal though, and a safe one.

And Tee-bo's new wife is named Skylar.  She's a total sweetheart.

Day 126 AF

The raiding parties, aka, Lionel Lanoux and his teams, called a meeting with the Greenes and the Jandins, who were considered by everyone to be the joint Families in Charge. In private the Jandins still deferred to us, since we were all aware I had _special_ knowledge, and I think they never forgot that this was our home, even though we told them we wanted them to feel as though this was their home too. Mel and Lionel Lanoux were considered members of the family and had gotten married on a Saturday not too long ago. We invited them to meetings and kept them informed, but we were all aware that Mom, Me and Ronan carried the heavy weight in decision making, though all opinions would be taken into account.

Tee-bo treated me just like he treated Anais now, giving me noogies and teasing me, tickling. He tried this with Mel sometimes but she punched back, and _hard,_ so he seemed to respect that. Ronain was the little brother I always wanted and he, Anais and I jabbered in Cajun often. He was a joy to be around. She was more quiet and perceptive. She'd never said anything about that day she found me in the field with the knife, but I knew she knew. She was a cuddler too, but a sneaky one. She'd just slip up beside you and give you one, nearly on the sly.

Lionel had become a friend and although I didn't think we would ever become truly close, like Mel or Tee-bo, he proved by word and deed that I could count on his strength whenever it was needed. Not to mention, he made my sister extremely happy.

Having fully raided and integrated our two communities, the Lionel's raiding parties were widening their circles. They were finding some survivors in their homes, but the people were reluctant to come out and they wanted to know how we'd like them to handle it.

Now we'd had non-productive members of the community before. If they didn't work, they didn't eat. It was pretty simple. If they broke code of decency, stealing, abusing women or the like, the protective Cajuns took the scum out to the woods and explained how things worked around these parts, with a little brute persuasion. Problem solved. We women folk let the men handle the men. We handled the women. We had our ways too.  I say we.  I mean Rosa, mom and Isabeu.  Those women together didn't fool around, and they got creative.

“Mom, you mind if I go on a trip? It's been a while since I've been off the farm.” One watermelon seed and some fertilizer later we had family out of the door and willing to talk. Not much longer later they were packing up one suitcase and backpack each, ready to move into an abandoned house in Sterling and join our community. Oh, and we had another source of information for which houses in the area to scrounge, and several gas tanks of local cars to empty fuel from or repair. The men used this tactic frequently in the months to come.

Day 160 AF

We had a population of over 400 now. I've been draining as much as I can manage. I just have a feeling time is running out. I've tried something new, dried blood as a fertilizer. It works too. Just mix with water at a later date and use as normal. Also not as well as when I'm not there, but it _does_ work, which is the important thing. I even had Tee-bo use it as a tester on their people gathering missions. So one day in seven I make the dried fertilizer. One day in seven, on the festival day, I only do a half batch, so I can enjoy the day and party with everyone else, and the other five days it's full speed ahead. We're making tons of food and the women are all working their hearts out, canning, drying, making snack bars. One of the things the men source on a regular basis is canning jars and lids.

Matthew tells me that I need to be working on Allies and Arsenal. I feel like I should be going somewhere, doing something. I don't know what to do though. And there's so much to do here...So many to feed.

Day 173

With so many pregnant women and growing young people, Lionel decided it was time to source clothes, especially since Tee-bo's wife was expecting and his own was still a growing girl. I didn't blame them. I was growing out of my underthings too so I measured myself and added that bra and panty size to the list.

Day 180 AF

We had bag men show up! The Cajuns told all about it at dinner. We serve large family style meals at Haven with huge long tables on the lawn. The Greens, Jandins and Lanoux usually start out the meal at the head table, but there's plenty of room and we've made it known anyone's welcome to sit here. It's more of a “It makes it easy to find us if anyone has business that needs discussing” thing. We all mix around plenty. I've never made so many good friends in all my life.

One of our windmill wells was leaking. Five bagmen were licking at the leak. Fortunately there were three men that were armed on patrol and they shot the baggers on sight. We learned from our patrols that a bullet to the head kills them so they were able to take care of them quickly. But it made us aware that perhaps things weren't as safe around Haven as we expected.

I checked with the kitchen and asked if they could use some Blackberry Jam. They agreed that would be nice. I grew a hedge of fruiting blackberry briers all around the main grounds of Haven. Six feet tall. We had a couple entrances and exits but they could be watched and it felt safer. Once the pickers had plucked the fruit I made the thorns grow larger, an inch long and razor sharp. The security team were pretty impressed and towed me along to grow them a few other strategic places as well. Nope! Not _bonne a rien_ at all.

Day 191 AF

Good grief! Lionel and his team brought back the whole frigging store! Or maybe three of them. The manor is covered, every single room, with panties, bras, and more. It looks like a boudoir in here. He didn't bring back the cheap stuff either. Fredericks, Victoria Secret, everything! We've organized it all into different rooms by sizes and called in people to try stuff on. They're limited to a certain number of items so that everyone can have at least two or three things that fit. I couldn't help but snag a pretty bra and panty set in pink lace as I remembered Jack's voice telling me _, “Je t'aime en rose_.” My second choice was a blue that matched my eyes. I couldn't quite decide between black or white for my last matching pair...

Lionel has _never_ been so popular. Mel laughingly told me she wasn't worried he would stray because tonight he was getting naked gratitude, with a pretty show first.  Probably on the poles and then in their room.  I _so_ didn't need that picture.

Tee-bo tried to give me a new night shirt saying mine was ratty and worn, reminding me of that Jacob's little overcoat story. I just shook my head and told him it was irreplaceable, but thanks for the offer. Then he offered me one of _his_ shirts. Was he nuts? I asked him if he was feeling okay and checked his forehead. He tickled me and dropped the subject thankfully. There was just no replacing Jack's shirt. Where _was_ he? Wherever he was, I hoped he was okay.

Day 200 AF

We were having our Saturday celebration. Often it was Cajun music but not always. Occasionally we had blues, swing, 70's night, 60's night, you name it. Almost all the kids my age had paired up by now. Brandon had found a sweet Cajun girl who would take him on once he showed he could provide for a family. Lots of them had started building miniature homes on flatbed trailers that could be towed on a truck. Somewhere to live, simple, easy. We got married quickly here. Simple ceremonies with flowers from the courting gardens. We didn't have a priest or minister so the couples said vows in front of witnesses, usually on a Saturday. They were often allowed to pick the menu if they gave enough notice. The kitchen and I did what we could... Life had gotten rougher and simpler, but we clung to the joys we could find. Here at Haven, life was still sweet.

It was hard watching the celebration tonight for some reason. I was overcome with the feeling of wrongness; that Jack should have been here. When Tee-bo asked me what was the matter, I couldn't help but share that thought. Most of these folks wouldn't be here if not for him. He was missing it. That wasn't right. Tee-bo had a soft look in his eyes then and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me close for a while. Thankfully his wife didn't mind.

At night in my bed though, when all was quiet, the voices thundered.  Some seemed to be faint whispers, far in the distance.  The shouting ones drowned those out.

Among the ones I could make out were:

-Eyes to the skies Lads! I strike from above!- That one was Irish

-I watch you like a hawk.-

-I'll make a feast of your bones!- I remembered that one. Death's ally. He creeped me out.

-We will love you, in our own way.- The Lovers. I wondered and worried if that meant they were near.

Oddly Matthew had told me lately “He hurts when he helps.” I wondered who he was talking about but he didn't say.

Sometimes Death would talk to me, sounding both threatening and longing. I didn't know what to make of him. If he wanted to kill me so bad, why not just come get me? It's not like I was a challenge. Matthew didn't enlighten me any, only telling me again that, “You are the card Death covets.”

Covets, as a word, didn't have a revenge or killing connotation. It was a wanting to hold, possess or desire kind of thing. This was one puzzle that was just too hard for me. Death both wanted to kill me and possess me. Was it because he was Death and my blood was Life? So I was his antithesis? I'd asked Matthew if Death was a “bad card.” and Matthew had said “Death is Death.” Which meant he wasn't a bad card, but he might not be on my side either. But maybe he could be turned to my side eventually? Because he coveted me? So maybe I needed to get him to see that I wasn't someone he should hate, because I was just me, life, nice person and all.

Only, there was no good way to do that because as soon as he saw me, he'd probably “slit me with his sword.” So yeah, a Jackson sized puzzle, no mistake about it.

Day 203 AF  
  
Mom seems to be worried about me today. She's sitting beside me in the fields as the crops grow, telling me stories about her and Dad and me growing up. We're surrounded by crops, we've even grown some sugar cane. Most everything is cut down nearly the same day it's grown though. I could see in her eyes and hear in her voice that she was worried about me. But she shouldn't worry so much. I wasn't _bonne a rien_ anymore. I'd met my goal. If that Cajun boy could see me now, wouldn't he be shocked. I was far from a good for nothing doll. I'd learned to cook, just a little, I could mend and repair my clothes, I could shoot, though I wished I was better, but most of all, I grew food. In this day and in this age, that was a skill beyond price. I was priceless.

But my heart ached, because it had been over two hundred days and I didn't know if Jack was dead or alive and the last words I'd spoken to him had been to accuse him, and to tell him never to return. Soon I would have to leave Haven and my new-found friends and family would all be headed somewhere else.

I'd go find Matthew I'd decided. And my Gran. Somehow. Matthew told me he and his Mom were low on food and I worried for them. I would need to find them soon even if the army didn't come soon. I was worried for them.

But I'd never driven a car, so driving two states away seemed a feat far beyond my reach. I'd talked Ronan into some driving lessons but I wasn't very good and I was still directionally challenged. That hadn't changed. Not to mention with the dust storms, bagmen, which is what everyone called the bogeymen I'd drawn so long ago, and the rumors of other challenges out in the world, I didn't know how I was going to manage.

Day 205 AF

I thought I heard a motorcycle early this morning when I was doing my draining in the predawn light. Sound carried differently now.  But through the chorus of voices shouting in my mind, I was sure I heard the sound of the pipes on a bike.  Maybe I was hearing things.  What was one more sound in my head?  I passed out from blood loss before I was able to decide for sure if I was hearing things...ha!  But I was able to tidy up the mess on my arm and hide the knife and rag under my pillow before I passed out, so I counted that as a win.  No one liked to see the evidence of such a nasty business after all.

Later, even above the hustle and bustle of people talking on the farm, I was sure I heard it. Sounds like that could be heard from miles away. My heart beat faster. We'd occasionally had a passerby come through, wanting to trade for food or water. Sometimes gas. Sometimes they didn't have anything to trade but they were hungry and willing to work so we let them stay and work for a meal and move on. Sometimes, more often than not actually, they decided to stay. We really had a pretty sweet slice of paradise here.  Sometimes, they arrived by bike.  Nevertheless, anytime I heard a motorcycle, my heart thought of Jackson.

When I heard it again, louder this time as I lay by the fields, my heart raced in my chest.  I wanted to run to the gates, but it was 6:30 a.m., which meant I was still recovering from my fertilizer donation that morning. A field was being planted and I was reclining on a lounge chair under the shade of a tree near the field, watching the workers seed and harvest the field. And of course, subtly encouraging the plants to fruit prolifically and speedily. I was also drinking water, having a bowl of soup and a cup of chilled fruit.

“As much as your stomach can hold. I wish you would eat some cookies.” Isabeu told me when she plunked it down beside me, tsking at my pallid color after Ronan carried me down. Fertilizer creation is a _draining_ business after all. _Ha-ha_

I would have felt like an ... _Empress_ if it weren't for the fact that it took me about half an hour to get the strength to lift my hand.  I was finally strong enough to drain the water and get through some of the soup when one of the guards from the gate approached.

“Evie, there's a traveler at the gates. He says he's here to trade for food and supplies, and that he has information. We would have kept him at the gates like the rest, only he says he knows you personally, that he's a family friend.” I stopped breathing. “He says his name is Jackson Deveaux....”

I couldn't hear anything but my own beating heart. Jack was here? Jack was here!!!

“...would have left you and gotten your Karen or Isabeu, but he's asking for you and we all know you're usually rather ill until noon. What would you like me to do?”

“No!” I panicked. “No, please. I'm fine. I want to see him. Please show him to me, but ask the kitchens to bring a large plate for him, something to eat and drink. I'm sure he's hungry. And instruct them to have a room prepared for him. Thank you Max.”

“ _De rein_ , Evie.” He made the long walk back to the gate but I could scarcely contain my joy.

 _Jack was here!_  
  
_________________

A/N  Ladies, your reviews totally made my day!  Maybe my week.  I'm glowing here.  Thanks a million Annielj and Buttons!  You rock!!!!   This chap's up earlier just for you!

 


	18. Haven After the Flash: Evie Part 4

I watched as Jack and Max walked up the drive, Jack walking his bike with him. He seemed to be awed by the crops we were growing today. I'd given orders for the workers to cease planting, but continue harvesting. I didn't want him to see everything just yet. Not until I knew why he was here. We hadn't parted on the best of terms.

Berries and some vegetables for a soup we were having for lunch and making large cans of later. The hunters would probably bring home gator or snake meat to add to the soup this afternoon. Beef, chicken and pork simply didn't exist anymore except in cans, and those were extremely rare these days.

I worried how they would fare when they had to move somewhere gators weren't so plentiful.

My eyes drank in the sight of him. He wore dusty worn jeans and scuffed boots, a black leather jacket and black shirt. His helmet was off. Max carried it for him. He looked good. His hair raven black hair was longer, and just as I'd once suspected, it suited him well. It brushed his shoulders. My fingers twitched with longing so I made them grip the arms of my chair.

This was _not_ how I'd wanted him to see me. Lounging around eating while others worked. I probably looked more _bonne a rien_ than I ever had to him. I caught a scowl on his features. I smiled wistfully. Same old Jack. Still staring and glaring at me. That seemed to catch him off guard because he frowned then his face went blank as they came closer. He looked...tired. He had deep circles under his eyes, and his face looked harder, leaner. And where was Clotile? Last I'd talked to her, she was on her way to his house to pick him up. Shouldn't they be together? My smile faded from worry.

He came within speaking distance and parked his bike. He took his helmet back from Max and Max went to the house to fulfill my earlier instructions for Jack's comfort.

“Jackson Deveaux. I could hardly believe it when the guards said you were here.” He stood next to her chair, stiff and nearly ready for a fight. He seemed angry. I was about to invite him to sit in the chair next to me when he spoke.

“Evangeline Greene. You seem to be living a soft and easy life, watching others work. Doan look like it agrees with you though. You look a little cagou. -pale in the face. You sick? Caught the plague?

I stiffened at his accusation. Damn it, that was exactly why I hadn't wanted him to see me like this. Well, I'd already instructed a room to be made up for him and I was planning to invite him to stay as long as he liked. Might as well get the truth out there. He'd figure it out pretty soon anyway.

“I work an early shift around dawn that leaves me a little...” _drained would be a little too much of a clue wouldn't it?_ “well, the labor is fairly intense and takes me several hours to recover. I prefer to do that here in the fresh air where I can watch the plants grow. I'll be fine by mid-morning, no later than noon.”

“But I don't want to talk about that. How are you? Where have you been? And where is Clotile? Is she alright? No one has heard from either of you since the Flash. We've worried that...”

That seemed to make him a bit less hostile, my concern for his sister. “Clotile's fine. I dropped her off in the Bayou before I came here. She wanted to check on some friends. The night of the Flash, with my arm cut the way it was, I couldn't throttle my bike. Clotile took me to a doc with a cellar office in another Parish.”

Clotile would be disappointed. Most of the Bayou folk were on the grounds of Haven now. With forty acres, there was plenty of space. Many of them had set up homes from reclaimed materials along the back forty near the sugar mill where the hunting was nice. Many Cajuns claimed it was nearly bayou living there. Some had chosen spots near the five wind powered watermills so they could have close access to water as well as keep watch on a valuable resource. When they came in to the main house and fields for the day they brought the daily water on a wagon cart. Win for everyone. If it was too hot and sunny, I put a few fruit or nut trees in that location to shade the homes or where the children played. We truly had created a paradise here.

He gave me an intense look. “She told me you called her, told her to come get me, that I needed help and what kind.”

I couldn't look away. I wanted to, to hide, but I couldn't. So I just nodded. He nodded back firmly once.

“Why'd you call her Evangeline?”

I whispered, “I wanted you both safe. It was important to me.” I cleared my throat. “So what happened after?”

“The doc had a mechanic friend who'd survived too. He knew how to fix his car. They were planning to join up with a militia. Hunt baggers, save mankind, all that shit. Talked me and Clotile into joining up too. Seemed like a good idea at the time. So that's where we've been ever since.”

“Oh.” _He just couldn't wait to leave me behind. Well, I_ had _told him not to come back. He'd taken me at my word._ “So why have you come back here then?”

We're on our way to Texas, just passing through. The militia's a day behind us. We've stopped through to spread information, trade for food and supplies. And to solve one last puzzle.”

I couldn't help a small smile. “You and your puzzles..” _And now he was just passing through. Then he'd be gone. And I'd probably_ never _see him again. My heart felt like it would break._ “We usually stop traders at the gate and trade only canned goods.”

“ _Ouais,_ I can see why. Paradise like this, you'd need to keep a secret, which just makes the information I'm carrying all the more important. I brought gator meat to trade too, fresh caught, just this morning. What would that be worth to you in gas, fresh fruit and veg, and some canned goods? Plus I got information. Something big and dangerous is headed your way Evie.”

I looked at Jackson, really looked at him, looking beyond the hardness, dust and fatigue. I searched his features for even a trace of the warmth I'd seen in him those few days so long ago. Seeing nothing I closed my eyes against the burning tears trying to form. Being so fatigued, sleeping so little, and hearing so many arcana calls constantly made my emotions on edge. I turned my face away from him, trying to get my emotions under control.

I gestured blindly to the chair at my left, my face turned to the right. “Have a seat, Jackson. I've already ordered the kitchens to bring you something to eat and drink. I'm sure you're tired from your travels. If you'd be willing to share your catch with the kitchens I'm sure they'd be grateful. We're always happy to have fresh meat.”

When I felt I could look at him without crying, I gave him my eyes to assure him of my sincerity. “Good hunters are valued around here, as is any news of events beyond Sterling. You are welcome to stay for meals today and there is a guest room available for you and another for Clotile if you'd like to make use of it. Most of the Bayou population has moved to Haven since the Flash. A few hunters stay in the Bayou because they prefer it there, and we supply them with fresh food from Haven regularly. They come to Haven every Saturday for the festivities. I hope you choose to stay with us until then.”

He was clearly surprised by my offer, and suspicious. He leaned forward, his keen eyes fixed on mine. “Why you goan out of your way to treat me as an honored guest? Everywhere in the world I have to wheedle and bargain for every scrap I can get, and you’re just goan to let me dine and sleep for free here? Not that I doan appreciate it, but why?”

Oh, there was a definite reason. Before he’d wanted something from me and he’d charmed me, played me, and then he’d broken my heart. I figured he probably did have news we needed to know, and I knew we had items he’d want to trade for. The people of Haven and the Bayou owed Jackson more than they could ever repay. He’d given me the confidence to put all this in motion.I’d let him walk away with whatever he wanted…but I wasn’t going to tell him that.

Not to mention that I was so exhausted from blood loss these days. I felt sure my time at Haven was drawing to a close, so I was draining extra these days, some blood to be saved and dried, directing crops to be grown, particularly those that could be preserved well. I was worrying my mother and Isabeu I knew. Mel, Tee-bo, Lionel, and Ronan seemed to understand that something important was driving me that I wasn’t explaining, or couldn’t explain. Even my mom and Isabeu knew something was coming, but they didn’t understand why I pushed so hard.

My adopted brother Ronain and Anais were a joy and a comfort. In the mornings when I was often too tired to do much, Anais would sometimes come sit beside me in the fields when she’d finished her morning chores, cuddling and telling me what she’d been up to. Ronain was ten and a half and liked to charm the girls. He was sweet on one, so he often took flowers from the courting garden to her. I told him he was too young. He just grinned at me and gave me a flower too. He always had something funny to tell me or some prank to pull. He was the absolute best. I never let a Saturday go by without stealing a dance from him, telling him, flowers were great, but he had to learn to dance too, not that I knew how to dance all that well. We had a great time though.

The kids made a great distraction when they were around. But when I was alone at night, the voices of others called so loudly to me they were deafening. I yelled at them to shut the hell up, but they just got louder. Then if I managed to fall asleep, I dreamed nightmares of the Red Witch. I sometimes talked to Matthew, but that came with crippling migraines and nose bleeds.  Sometimes I even passed out.  He seemed to be more cryptic by the day, and he nagged about my health too. All that put together simply meant that I was too utterly exhausted and drained right now to deal with the charms of an irresistible Jackson Deveaux. Besides, even if I hadn’t made the offer to stay, any of the others would have the moment they saw him, after telling him he shouldn’t have stayed gone so long of course. It was just that he saw me first.

So, I thought, maybe if I just pretended to be what he despised, a useless little doll, and gave him what he wanted, which would be a fair trade anyway for the information, then maybe, he wouldn’t bother with charming me this time around.

Problem was, I'd never found anyone I wanted the way I wanted him. I still dreamed about the way he used to touch me, talk to me, change my moods for the better. Another problem was how terribly perceptive he was. Avoidance might be a good idea.

“I have the authority to bargain with traders and I considered world information to be a fair exchange for the things I offered you.” I gave him a shaky smile, trying not to cry. Emotions were close to the surface when I was this exhausted. Maybe he'd think I was lousy at bargaining. How my heart ached!

“Besides, we were nearly friends once weren't we? Most of the people alive in this parish and the next would have been dead without you pushing me, helping me and Mel. One night's food and lodging is the least we can do. Stay as long as you like.”

About to cry, knowing I'd lost that battle, I stood quickly to get up. Black spots danced and my knees wouldn't hold me. I felt like I'd throw up. I was sinking...strong arms caught me, swung me up. My eyes slid shut, mortified.

Jackson cursed in Cajun. “ _Quoi y a avec tu fille?_ ” -What's the matter with you girl? “You _are_ sick! You catch the plague, you?”

I struggled to keep control of my voice but it was difficult. For over 200 days I'd dreamed of one thing, being back in Jackson's arms. Here I was, but not like it should be, not because he'd come back for _me_ , not because he loved me. “No.” My voice was breathy and I rested my head weakly on his chest. “I told you, I just need to rest.”

Then I realized something. The voices were gone. Not just muted or at a whisper like they did when I was gardening or when lots of people were around. They were completely gone. All I could hear was Jackson's heart beating. The stillness made all the tension seep out of me and the last of my resistance to sleep faded. I went limp, barely awake anymore. The only reason I fought sleep now was to keep feeling Jackson's arms around me.

He was just stopping by on his way through for supplies. This was probably the last time I'd ever see him, be held by him. I closed my eyes to hide the tears and ducked my head. “Could you take me to the house please?”

He hitched me up in his arms and started walking. I wrapped my heavy arms around his _neck,_ enjoying the feel of his strong broad shoulders and back. One hand stole a feel of his long black hair where it brushed the collar of his shirt, telling myself I could get away with just that much. My fingers itched to bury themselves in the strands and comb through them, but I denied myself. I didn't have that right. Instead I just let my fingers sit half buried in the strands, rubbing what was between my fingers to steal the memory. It was as soft I remembered. I knew he'd soon bathe the dust of the road off, and his hair would be even more tantalizing then. I soaked in the feel of him as he carried me to the house, my eyes closed, my breathing steady, my head resting in the crook of his shoulder, against his jaw. My lashes were slightly wet, but with my face pressed against Jack, no one would see.

My mother's voice cried out with happy surprise, “Jack! I'm so glad to see you! But what's wrong with Evie?”

He spoke quietly and I relished the feel of his baritone as it rumbled through his chest and into me where we touched. “We were out by the fields and she said she wanted to go inside to rest. She stood up and nearly fainted! She asked me to take her inside.”

His voice was matter of fact but now it became concerned, even angry. “What's wrong with her Karen? She'd only tell me she's been working hard in the mornings and she'll be fine in the afternoon! She's sick! It's early morning now. When would she have had time to work?”

“Oh! Well...” Mom hesitated. “What she said is true, but she's been pushing herself too hard in the very early mornings, refusing to listen to anyone. She just says time is running out and she has to work harder but she won't say why. Maybe now that you're here...well, let me show you to her room and you can set her down. She doesn't sleep much either. She seems to be resting well now though...” Mom trailed off thoughtfully”

That was true actually, I _was_ resting very well right now, more comfortable than I'd ever been. I just kept my eyes closed, soaking up Jack, his heart thumping steady in my ear.

As we walked to my room, mom continued chat, completely ruining my half-baked idea to make him think I'm a useless little doll.

“It's so good to see you Jack! I just know Evie will be thrilled you're here too.”

“Will she?” He asked, sounding a bit amused at the idea.

“Of course! She's missed you, we all have. Maybe now that you're here, she'll slow down and get some real rest.”

“What do you mean, real rest?”

“Evie doesn't take a rest period like the others do. She works too hard. We try to get her to slow down and she just laughs and says she feels like a good for nothing doll if she's just standing around doing nothing and finds something to do anyway. I don't know where she gets these ideas from...”

Well crap. That was a dead giveaway right there. The words Jackson had shouted at me the night before the flash. _Bonne a rien! Good for nothing but getting yourself into trouble!_ Did he remember? Stupid question. His hands had tightened their grip on me briefly and then relaxed. Jackson remembered everything. 

Jackson remained quiet for a few steps and I could practically hear the wheels turning. Then he asked, “And that out there, by the fields? That wasn't Evie...resting?”

Mom hesitated, but finally answered, “Yes, and no. I assume Evie invited you to stay the night?”

“Ouais, she told me she wanted me to stay as long as I liked. Got to say that surprised me a bit.”

“I don't know why it should. Haven wouldn't be the success it is without all you've done. You'll always be welcome here, our home is yours.”

I didn't know if mom should have gone that far...but then again, I probably should have made that offer if I were honest with myself. Brandon had been granted a room on site if he'd wanted it, but he'd chosen to stay at his home. He didn't know the secrets though, so it was easier that way.

We entered my room and Jack laid me down on my bed. I sighed regretfully. That had been far too short.

My mom said softly, “I've never seen her this relaxed.”

“Non?”

“No.” Thoughtful tone. “I think it's a very good thing you've come to Haven, Jack.”

I heard him shift the books beside my bed. Robinson Crusoe, Island of the Blue Dolphins, The Hatchet. I'd read them all a few times since the flash. Learning to make do with only what you had was a valuable skill.

The door closed quietly...and the voices in my head rose like thunder.  I pressed my hands against my head wanting to scream, tear my hair out, something!  Loudest among the calls were:

_-We will love you, in our own way.-_

_-Eyes to the skies Lads! I strike from above!-_

_-Your Death awaits.-_

_-I will feast on your bones.-_

“Matthew! Are you there?”

_Empress. You are weak. You still have no allies. No arsenal. Your foes draw nearer._

“Is it time to leave Haven?” I'd feared this for so long.

_Soon it will be time to flee._

“I'll be ready.” I knew the end was close. I just wasn't sure how close. I suspected Jack's “news” had something to do with it. And I'd left the morning's planting less than half done. I had to see to that. I couldn't afford to lay in bed. Good for nothing...

I forced myself to sit, waiting until the spots from my vision faded, then stood, again waiting for the same. Then I slowly made my way downstairs, carefully holding the banister.  
\-------------  
Jack's up next!

 


	19. At Haven: Jack Part 1

Day 205 A.F.

 

When we got to Sterling it was dawn. It had taken us three days, driving in shifts, through the nights. It wasn't constant 60 miles per hour straight shot like it would have been pre-flash, non. If it had been we probably could have been here in a day. Travel was different these days. You couldn't just stop at a station and fill up with gas when you needed it. You had to scrounge for it and that took time and creativity. The ash and dust wind storms lasted for hours, reducing visibility, making you slow or sometimes stop completely. Then there were the obstacles on the road, those made you travel slower too.

We went to the Bayou directly and found a few men hunting. After visitin' for a bit and I quickly baged a small crock that would fit in my saddlebags for trading purposes. Everyone needed fresh meat these days. Then the men directed us to a couple homes along the way. There Clotile found one woman she'd known who assured us both Clotile would be just fine here and I could go about my business, come back for her later. There were no baggers in the area, the hunters told us they saw to that. Clotile would be safe for a few hours.

I asked a few questions in town, trying to get the lay of the land to judge my welcome, so to speak. Everyone practically shooed me along, told me traders should go to Haven's gates. That's where all the trading was done around these parts and I'd find whatever I needed there. A monopoly on trading. Fantastic. That _never_ boded well.

I pulled into Haven, surprised to see Cajun guards at the gates with pistols and withered blackberry briars in the background. No fruit though. Things sure had changed around here. No cane fields. Just those withered cane stalks and withered trees like everywhere else. Though I could see some...green trees near the house? What the -?

“What's your business traveler? Are you here to trade or work?”

I spoke in Cajun. “My name is Jack. I'm from the Bayou across the bridge originally. I've been traveling since the flash with the Louisiana militia. I've stopped through on my way to Texas to trade for food and I have information for Evangeline Greene. She'll want to see me.”

The guard gave me a pleased look when he saw he was a fellow Cajun from the area, but frowned when I asked for Evie.

He replied in Cajun. “Miss Evie doesn't receive visitors until noon, but I can get Ms. Karen Greene for you if you'd like.”

I'd come all this way and she _wasn't receiving visitors?_ Was she too fucking above me to even speak to me now? Suddenly I was enraged. I'd had a hard two days from scouting and finding the Lover's army back to the Militia, and then another three days hard riding here. That made a grand total of five days of nearly non-stop travel, stopping only to scrounge for fuel, with barely any sleep or food and Miss Evangeline Greene _wasn't receiving visitors?_

I spoke in a soft but nearly lethal tone. “You tell her Jackson Deveaux is here to see her. I'm a family friend. I think she'll be willing to hear what I have to say.”

His face suddenly brightened. “Jackson Deveaux did you say? Well I'll be damned! You sure took your sweet time getting here.” He shook my hand. “It's an honor to meet you Jack! Honor and a pleasure! You can call me Max. I still doan know about Miss Evie, but there's folk here who've been waiting a long time for you to show up! Then he left to check while I sat on my bike, cooling my heels, trying to calm the rage that flowed through me. _Wasn't receiving visitors?!_ One of the other three guards at the gate offered me a cup of water but I declined. I'd had a cup over at the bayou when I'd dropped off Clotile, and I was still pissed.

About ten minutes later Max came back saying, “You're in luck. Miss Evie said she'd see you. She's in the fields like always in the mornings. Would you like me to take your bike to the motor pool for you Jackson?”

I tried to calm the fuck down, but the bike wasn't leaving my side and I didn't know that I'd be staying long. “No thanks Max. Not sure how long I'm stayin. I'll keep the bike with me.”

Max shrugged saying, “Suit yourself.” and we continued to walk down the half mile oyster-shell drive. Withered cane stalks stretched nearly six feet high on either side of us. I was mad, exhausted, and my stomach was trying to eat my spine. It had been ages since I'd slept or had a decent meal. Hell, since I'd had a bath.

I'd hoped that when we next met it would be with me earning her respect. Dustly and travel sore, I'd just give her another reason to look down on me likely. And I was mad about that too. Mad that the opinion of some rich bitch mattered to me. Only, as much as I tried to convince myself I didn't care, I knew she wasn't a rich bitch. I knew her better that that. I tried to shut those thoughts down.

As we got closer to the house, I noticed greenery. There was a hedge of briars as tall as me. I was six feet 4 inches. I hadn't noticed it before because it was just slightly taller than the wilted sugar cane, but the fields sloped down gently so the wilted cane hid the greenery until you came closer.

The hedge curved in a massive circle and appeared to completely surround the main property. Past that cane fields had been removed and there was a field of dirt ready for planting. At the head of the field, near the house, lounging in the chair in the shade of a tree, looking very comfortable was a girl with long, wavy, blond hair.

Workers were in the field gathering crops. From the looks of it, okra, carrots, potatoes, corn, and peas. Also...Blueberries and Strawberries? I wasn't an expert, but I didn't think those were supposed to all grow in the same season. My mouth watered and I had to restrain myself from running to the field to pick those berries where they stood.

I struggled to keep my jaw from dropping as I gaped as the crops while we walked past the long field. I hadn't seen a living green thing in over two hundred days. It was a new fact of life. Nothing grew. Not anywhere. Not for anyone. If it wasn't canned or from a bag, box or bottle, there wasn't food anymore. Well, excepting Gators and snakes for meat.

They seemed to survive fine for some reason. Fish too on occasion, if you were lucky. Most rivers and lakes had flash evaporated though. The entire gulf coast was rumored to have dried up. How the bayou waters had survived and the people here had thrived was a huge mystery.

How had they managed this? As Evie sat on her chair at the front of the field, I again remembered Tarot card of the Empress. The Empress sat in a chair, surrounded by a bounty of food. It was like a lightbulb went off in my brain as the pieces fit together in a flash. _Evangeline was the Empress!_ Had she known? Or suspected? Was that why she'd left the sketch blank?

I felt like all the work I'd done to become worthy of her, all the skills I'd learned, had been for nothing. My anger shot straight to fury. If I wasn't good enough for her before, I'd never be good enough now. And on top of that, in spite of being the Empress and being able to make food somehow, I looked at her sitting there, apparently lounging and eating while others work and I despised how soft and spoiled she seemed to have become. Again she was a puzzle. How had she become more soft and spoiled since the flash, while others had toiled harder and worked longer? How could she lounge while others worked for her?

She'd probably never look twice at me now. Probably forgot about ole Jack long ago. A scowl twisted my face. I frowned when I came close enough to make out her features. She was...smiling? At me? I blanked my features and studied her. Her face was pale, even in the shade. Was she sick? Didn't the good life agree with her?

I knew my comments weren't cordial, but I was so furious I was struggling to keep a lid on it. She didn't respond in kind though, just telling me she worked a hard early shift and was still recovering. Somethin' about that struck me as off. She didn't invite questions about that, quickly changing the subject an' asking after me an' Clotile. Her concern seemed genuine.

I tol' her where we'd been, that Clotile was over at the Basin visitin' right now but that I'd bring her by later. In truth, I'd wanted my first meeting with Evie to be just between her and me. We had things to settle after the way we'd parted. It seemed as though she just might have missed me.

When she asked why I'd come back, I hinted around at my reasons, wanting to save the good stuff for when we got down to the serious haggling of trading. She invited me to sit then, but looked away. Couldn't stand to look at me now? What was her problem?

I could hardly contain my surprise when she didn't bother to haggle for what I had to trade, offering me and Clotile _two_ rooms to stay for as long as we liked and food to eat. She didn't want to look at my catch or care what I caught, but then she told me hunters of my skill were valued here? Why couldn't the fille ever make any sense?

I didn't smell anger or passion on her. It was a new scent. Two of them. I didn't know either one. I asked why she'd be so generous. There had to be a catch. Were they running a racket? A trap? She looked at me, looking for something. She seemed disappointed, then she stood to leave and … fainted?

She was sick! I was sure of it! What was the matter with her? I carried her to the house, and she weighed next to nothing. This also made no sense because food was obviously not in short supply. She should have weighed more than this. I couldn't get her _mere_ to give me a straight answer about why she was ill, just that she had a strenuous job and would be better by noon. I knew bullshit when I heard it. Something was way fishy around here.

Oh and here was some food, water, a spare set of clothes would be placed in my room, free of charge, and would I like a bath after I ate or before?

The talk with Karen was interesting. Evie worked too hard? She felt like a good for nothing doll if she stood around doing nothing? _Bonne-a-rien babelle_. My fingers clenched around her thin ribs as I remembered the words I'd shouted at her in anger the night before I left. Had she taken it to heart? Working herself sick? The thought of it hit me hard somewhere soft inside, twisting my insides.

Evie was resting while the crops were being planted, but she was also _not resting._ Which implied that she was working in some way. That was _really_ interesting. Did that have something to do with her being Empress? Using her gifts to make the plants grow and recovering from her “strenuous” work early in the morning? Not to mention Karen saying, “Haven wouldn't be the success it is without all you've done. You will always be welcome here, our home is yours.” _Our home is yours?!_

I should consider _Haven_ my _home_ ? The last time I'd spoken with Evangeline she'd told me to _never_ _come back_. Now that I had I'd been warmly welcomed, told to stay as long as I liked, and that I should consider Haven my home. I shook my head with a wry grin. It would take me a while to wrap my head around that.

And that bit about Evie not being relaxed...what had that been about? This was a paradise. What reason did she have to not be relaxed? I noted the books on Evangeline's nightstand after I set her down. Robinson Crusoe! Island of the Blue Dolphins. The Hatchet. Survival books all. Heh. What to make of that...

I let Karen lead me down to the kitchen though I knew the way. It had been a while since those study sessions so long ago. There were at least two dozen women filling both the kitchen, the kitchen table, and the dining room. Preparations for a large meal and canning foods going simultaneously. I paused for a second, the phrase, “too many cooks in a kitchen” coming to mind. No one seemed to be arguing though. Some were cutting and washing. Others washing and drying jars. More attending pots boiling on the stove. Some good smells coming from there made my stomach rumble loudly.

And was that...did I smell... _fresh bread?_ My scroungers eyes flashed around the room. _There!_ Four women kneading and shaping dough into rolls and placing it on baking sheets. Taking it outside? They must have a wood or solar based oven out there. And I'd smelled the bread because that brunette _fille_ had just brought in two trays of rolls from outside. My mouth watered and I swallowed hard.

No one ate fresh bread anymore! _Mais_ , no one ate fresh fruits and veg anymore either. It seemed the rules just didn't apply here.

Karen asked me to excuse the mess of preparations but they were always busy in the kitchen at Haven. I could well see that. Even as she was saying this a man came to bring in a bushel basket of vegetables from the field outside. Karen redirected some of the preparations to card tables on the porch over my protests. I'd be happy to eat anywhere. She insisted that I was an “honored guest” and I was going to sit at the table and eat my fill and she wouldn't hear another word to the contrary. When I opened my mouth to try again, about to say I could just eat on the porch, Isabeu Jandin, Tee-bo's _mere,_ appeared from somewhere backing up Karen.

There was one thing Jackson Deveaux had learned, I ain't ever goan to argue with two women. I always come out the loser on that score.

So I sat, and let them serve me what they said was breakfast from that morning. A good sized piece of Ham steak, two sweet potato biscuits, a bowl of cajun grits with thick chunks of ham, a cup of strawberries and blueberries, some jam, a cup of milk, a cup of water and the promise that there was more in the kitchen if I wanted. Mercy me, if this was the kind of food they served here, I'd be hard pressed to ever want to leave.

I thanked them, and brought in the crocodile from my pack, telling them I'd skin it myself after I ate. They made a _huge_ to-do about me bringing in meat. Evie wasn't lyin' then. Hunters _were_ valued around these parts. Made me wish I'd caught somethin' bigger, but I'd been on a bike and didn't have the space to haul anything else. Then finally, they left me alone to eat, tellin' me not to worry about skinnin' the gator. It'd likely be done afore I'd be done eatin'. I shrugged and tucked in. I was starved.

I cut the ham and biscuit, added the jam, put it together and took a bite. Then moaned.

I hadn't tasted anything this good since the flash. _“Ca c'est bon!”_

I thought about those books on Evie's nightstand as I ate, tryin not to make myself sick eatin' too quick. Had she learned any skills since the flash? I hoped so. What had she had to make do without? Didn't look like much...

I'd eaten a good portion and was starting to slow down when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I checked out of the corner of my eye. Evie. Huh. She'd been faint and seemed dead to the world when I laid her down. I recalled that afternoon in English when she'd had a nightmare. She'd told me then she'd had nightmares _every time I close my eyes._ Did she still have them? Must be bad ones, and frequent to judge by the look of her. Looked like she'd had nearly as little sleep as I had in the last five days.

I kept one eye on her as I moved on to the spiced grits with thick chunks of ham, thankful for the generous size of the bowl. There'd been a time where I could have asked for seconds, but after having eaten so little for so many days, I'd have to wait a while afore eatin' more. I wished I had room for more though. _Ca c'est bon!_ I'd given Clotile most of what we had, which hadn't been more than ration bars and our canteens, when she'd let me get away with it. I could wait the few hours it would be until the noon meal was served. My belly had shrunk and I didn't want to get sick. I still had most of that bowl of fruit.

Evie still looked _cagou_ , I could see her holding on to that banister for dear life. And onto the back of the couch in the living room. Then the chair. _Coo-yon fille._ She should be in bed. Mais, she did manage to make it to the table and sat next to me, though she practically fell into the chair. Her legs must've given out. She leaned back, looking like she might grey out any minute.

“Shouldn't you be in bed resting?” I asked, eying her as I took another bite.

She put an elbow on the table and pillowed her head on her arm, facing me. “There. Resting. Better?”

It was actually. Least she wouldn't fall sideways out of her chair this way. “Smart ass.”

She gave me the tiredest smile I'd ever seen. Shit. She needed a keeper.

Apparently I wasn't the only one unhappy with her color because one of the older women plunked down a small bowl of grits, one ham biscuit with jam, fruit and milk in front of Evie. Evie jumped slightly and pushed up a little, looking at what had made the noise and then looking up at their visitor.

The older woman who was plump and grandmotherly, but dark like most Cajuns and had lots of white in her hair said,“Eat! You're too pale and skinny! You work to hard! Eat!” Then she humphed and walked away. Evie giggled and said, “Yes Rosa.” before sitting up to eat, though she leaned her head on her hand heavily, and ate a bite of her biscuit already loaded with jam, chewing with her eyes closed slowly as though each bite was an effort.

“Doan fall into your food now.” I cautioned, she looked so weak it was appalling. Her hand was shaking. To my delight she shot me a look filled with fire.

“I'm _fine!_ Why does no one believe me?” She sounded so irritated with me now I wanted to laugh. I couldn't resist teasing her a little. At least this was familiar territory.

“Maybe you'd have a bit more credibility, if you didn't look like you hadn't slept in a week and didn't faint after standing up.” I suggested helpfully with a wry grin.

She winced, but nodded and shrugged, digging into her food a bit more. Then she asked, “When will Clotile be here? I've missed her.”

“I told her I'd pick her up this evening, but seein' as how most o' the folks she's wantin' to see seem to be here...?” At Evie's nod of confirmation I went on, “I'll pick her up once I'm done eatin.”

“Great!” Evie called Rosa over and whispered something. Rosa grinned and sent one of the girls outside for something. “Would you mind going ahead and telling me your news now? I have a feeling I need to know this as soon as possible.”

I sighed. Well, that was it then. My welcome was probably done. Hopefully she didn't shoot the messenger. I leaned in closer, knowing she used to like to keep her secrets very private.

Whispering I told her, “You remember what you told me, that night before the flash?” She paled and her eyes grew damp. What was that about? “The sketch you gave me, the warning, about the Lovers and their army.” I reminded her.

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped in a huge breath before nodding once sharply. That was more the reaction I had expected. She was hanging on my every word.

“They're headed this way, marching west. I figure you've got maybe three days. Four at the most. My outfit, the militia I was with, they'll be here in another day, maybe as early as tonight if they push it. Clotile and I rode on ahead to warn you. I gave my CO and XO the warning you gave me and I'll never know why, but they listened. So they're bugging out and we're all headed to Texas. We figure if anyone can stop an army this size, it would be them.” I paused a long moment then added, “I'm sorry Evie. I truly am.”  
A tear fell down and she wiped it away with a shaking hand and looked away, blowing out a shaky breath. Damn it. I looked away. I couldn't stand it when women cried. And not Evangeline. Never her. My hands clenched into fists on the table beside my bowl.  
“Thank you.” she said, her voice soft and all a tremble. What? My head snapped back around.

“You gave us at least three days warning. That's more than we ever would have had otherwise.” She _smiled_ at me? _Mais_ , she was grateful to em, appreciated what I'd done.

That made my heart grow large with pride in my chest. She wiped away another tear. “You've saved us again Jack!” Evie gave a shaky laugh. While she was crying? Would I ever understand this girl? Somehow I didn't think so.

My body wanted nothing more now than the bed I'd been promised upstairs. But Clotile was my sister and mine to lookout for. She'd been almost as hungry as I had been this morning since we'd run out of ration bars the day before. I wouldn't let her pass up a chance to be fed at a spread like this, though we'd been told the hunters did have some food and fresh produce where they were.

I'd finished my meal so I told Evie I was off to fetch Clotile and grabbed my pack, heading out the door. When I turned on my bike, I was surprised to find someone had topped off my gas tank. Shocked honestly. Gas was precious and rare. I shook my head. Honored guest for true. Honored son nearly. This was _far_ from the welcome I'd expected.

After bringing Clotile back and leaving her in the hands of the women, who'd promised her a shower that she was excited to have. Since I had nearly an hour before the noon meal, I decided I'd take them up on that shower that was on offer.  I went upstairs first the room I'd been shown to earlier to put my bag and bow away.  There on the dresser was a stack of clothes, some with the tags still on!  I set my bag down with a thump and slowly looked over the clothes, not really believing they were for me.  

On the dresser sat a pair of black jeans a second pair that was dark blue with a bunch of pockets, two pair of socks, two pair of cotton boxers, and two shirts. One was a plain black tee shirt, but the other was a dark green short sleeve henley...that looked really familiar. Why was that? Shrugging, pulled the tags off the black jeans and the green shirt, hoping that would help jog my memory.  Next, I rummaged in the bathroom, finding soap, a razor and a towel laid out.  I turned the tap, not expecting to get water, but everything else was so pre-flash, I thought I'd try it for kicks.  Nothing.

I hauled the bathing things and a change of clothes downstairs and was quickly directed to the "solar showers" out by the windmill nearest the house.  I looked over the set-up after I was given a few common sense instructions by the fellows on the field side of the showers.  Doan let the water run unless you're rinsing off the soap or getting wet to start.  Keep it short.  Naturally.  What really impressed me was it seemed like the showers was hooked up to the laundry basins as well as the fields.  They didn't waste a drop it seemed.  I wondered who'd come up with that. 

I took my warm shower, relishing getting clean in the warm water.  I used the mirror set up for shaving on the side of the stall, with it's own little bowl to rinse the razor.  I found myself staring at my reflection for a long minute.  When was the last time I'd felt this satisfied, in every way that counted?  I stared off, thinking.  Must've been the night of Evie's party.  Oh, there'd been other good times, like that concert with my podna's, riding round with them, and that ride with Evie that ranked up there.  But today?  That ranked pretty high, especially after having done without so much for so long.   

I managed to get dressed in time to join the noon luncheon.  The ladies who'd been working on the laundry when I'd arrived had me leave my clothes to be washed, but keep my towel for my next shower.  After I hung it up to dry in my room, I exited the back doors of Haven to the large porch and steps to find large rows of restaurant tables and chairs arranged in long rows. There was a head table that ran parallel to the porch, next to Haven Manor, and then five long rows of tables running perpendicular to the head table, but with space between to move. Persevering the distinction between the lords and ladies and the common folk? Well that was fine. I knew which I was.

I moved to take a seat among the commoners. When I spied Gaston at the table on the far left he grinned large and moved my way arms wide yelling out my name. “Jackson Deveaux! You finally made it!”

“Gaston Aucoin! It's good to see you, podna.” We exchanged slaps on the back and he pulled me over to the table, introducing me to some of the men he worked with around on Haven. He didn't get far because just then the doors opened and women poured out, bringing trays of large bowls and spoons. Once we had our bowls, and plates, the men started to line up at the large kettles off to the side of the porch and the women went back inside. I grabbed a bowl and spoon with Gaston, joining the line. While we waited, the women came back bringing pitchers of water and cups for the tables as well as plates. When Gaston and I made it to the pot I saw it was Gumbo they were serving. My mouth watered and I struggled to keep my tongue in my mouth.  
“You eat this good all the time?” I asked.

“Yep. Sometimes better.” He told me.

“Better?” I asked. “How can it possibly get better than this?”

A big clump of rice was added to the middle of my bowl. Exactly how it should be. My bowl wasn't small either. Man sized, it probably held a good three or four cups of food, and the women serving hadn't been stingy.

“Just wait'll you see desert. Fruit and nut pies. Doan get me wrong, hard to beat a good bowl of gumbo. But I heard tell we're up for a crawfish boil soon. That'll hit the spot. It's one of my fa-vor-ite things. And one night we had a hog roast in the pit. That was hard to beat.”

“I'll bet.” I muttered. But right then, nothing could beat what was in my mouth. This gumbo had real sausage in it. All the spices were there. My eyes rolled back in my head in pleasure. Once I could manage to slow down, I started probing for information.

I asked after my podna's, and learned Tee-bo and Lionel lived in the big manor, but were working off site today and wouldn't be back until later, nearly supper hour. Gaston worked mostly on the farm, but took some turns on the security team when they needed extra men. He an' I shared stories of our adventures since the flash. His stories from the scavenging operations were a trip!  He had me laughing over some of the crazier missions, one of which involved shooting bagmen in several ladies underwear departments.

He'd been under strict orders to not get holes in the clothes, so they'd had to get creative luring the buggers out toward the doors and letting them pile up there, them hauling the stinky piles out into the sun. Sounded like one of the more ridiculous missions I'd ever heard of. Several of his younger teammates had been humming the mission impossible theme at the time, while others had yelled at them to shut up, because aim while laughing was poor and bullets were in limited supply.

Then he'd had to stand guard duty in the hall while the girls from Sterling went into the rooms in Haven and tried on. One girl had gone into Evie's room and had to be hauled out when Evangeline had called her out on trying to smuggle more than her allotment out of the room. She'd been in tears, and had accused Evie of getting special treatment. Then the Gaston had watched as Evie had stomped to her drawer while he'd had the blond thief in hand, and Evie had pulled out all her bras in front of him!

She'd had five, which was more than the three allotted. This was because she'd donated a bunch of gently used ones to the pile that no longer fit. Evie told the girl that if she had any gently used things that didn't fit and were still in excellent condition, she could negotiate for extras as well. But for now, she'd forfitted the chance to take all but one. They'd both watched as the girl had picked her one and left in tears, promising she'd bring back her extras to trade.  
I couldn't help but wonder what those bras had looked like...and I did not like it one bit that Gaston had seen them.

He told me he and most of the rest had been on Haven nearly since the first month. I was surprised how quickly the Greene's had taken everyone in, but glad they'd chosen to do so. I couldn't believe the numbers of people here. There were over 400 people being provided for all told! While that was a staggering achievement, it was also a huge problem.

How were they going to move that many people to Texas? The number of vehicles and amount of gas was mind blowing. Before the flash it would have been expensive. After the flash...just not possible. I found myself thinking back to that list I'd talked about with Evie before the flash. Gas had been on there hadn't it? And cars hadn't worked after the flash...the list had asked each person to fill up their own tank. It might be possible. If they had stockpiled it, rationed it. Just might be possible.

They'd brought out a desert for our table. A sweetened cinnamon raisin bread with a hint of rum. Not quite a bread pudding but pretty close.

I found myself staring at Evie again for a long while. She'd started the meal at the head table but had moved to a different seat at the far end of the head table closer to where I sat and was now chatting with some of the serving girls over desert. She must have felt my gaze because she stilled then looked around and her eyes found mine.

She quirked her brows at me as though asking, “What?” I sat back, hands on my spread thighs, still staring. What had she said? _You gave us three days warning. That's more than we would have had otherwise._

She _had_ planned for this. Clever, _bonne fille._

After lunch I pulled her aside from the others asking quietly, “Are you prepared to move out 400 people all the way to Texas in a matter of three days? You have the gas and cars to pull that off?”

She tilted her head...and _smiled_ at me! “No Jackson. We're prepared to move out 400 people all the way to Texas in a matter of thirty-six hours,” but her smile faded as she finished, “fully equipped with food, fuel and the necessary supplies to leave and probably never come back.”

The confidence she said this with staggered me and I would have laughed except for the heartbreaking sadness in her eyes. Then she went on. “How many men are in your militia?”

“Nearly seventy.”

“Are they good men? Trustworthy?”

“They ain't perfect but they're good enough. The commander and his X.O. are a good sort and they trusted me when it was important. They got a doc and a surgeon in the outfit. Men who want to fight to save humanity. On the whole they're good enough.”

She nodded. “You said they'd be here tomorrow?”

“Tonight or tomorrow. They'll want to barter for supplies, then move on.”

“I'll need to talk with Mom and Ronan since they'll be in charge of the outfit as it moves to Texas, but do you think your CO would be willing to barter supplies in exchange for delaying a day and guarding our people on the way to Texas? We have hunters and scavengers, but they're only familiar with the area around here. They've never traveled more than a day's journey away and your militia would be a valuable resource.”

“You have enough food to spare, some fuel? I don't want you and yours to go hungry.”

“I wouldn't offer if we didn't. Like I said, we've more than prepared for this but safe travel has been our biggest concern. The militia would be the perfect escort if they'd be willing.”

“Sounds like a good deal. If we didn't have to scrounge for food and fuel the journey'd go a lot quicker.”

“We'll arrange a meeting between our leaders and yours whenever your outfit arrives then. Just let someone in the house know.”

She turned to go, her steps energetic. She _did_ look better in the afternoon. Healthy. Wierd.

I needed shuteye in a bad way and Tee-bo wouldn't be back until 4 so I went to my room. My very own room in a plantation mansion I should think of as my own, with a queen bed and fresh crisp sheets after I was clean from a bath. This was a paradise! Shame I had to leave in a few days. Easy come, easy go.

 


	20. Haven After the Flash: Evie Part 5

 A/N 

So, I had to go back and add a few things in as of 8/16/2014.  Oops.  Just touching up a couple details.  Like Mel isn't pregnant and Skylar's only 2 months along, but some other fun stuff too.

* * *

  **Evie** **  
**

Upstairs I heard a new voice join the chorus. One I hadn't heard before. It was a girl. She sounded older, and her voice was an alto. She sounded so confident in herself, and her words gave me pause at the top of the staircase.

_-Behold! The Bringer of Doubt!-_

Lovely. Sounded like someone I didn't have any desire to meet. I had more than enough doubts to contend with.

As I very, very carefully walked down the stairs, I spied Jack in the kitchen, eating what looked like the leftovers from breakfast. Good. He had to be hungry. Most travelers were hungry these days. Ever since the flash, some part of me had ached, thinking of him out there, probably hungry, likely in danger, while I sat here, practically in the lap of luxury. And when I thought about him, which was pretty often because I had lots of things to keep him in mind, the Cajuns, my horses, Tee-bo's family and Lionel, hell, even down to my nightshirt and the books I read; it made me feel that much more guilty about every bite of food I put in my mouth, wondering if he'd eat today.

So seeing him eating at our table made satisfaction curl somewhere deep inside me. I didn't care to examine that too closely.

I carefully made my way over, but in spite of taking it slow and easy, and holding on to the couch, and the chair along the way; my legs were shaking and the black spots had begun to appear again.

Into the kitchen. Almost to a chair. Five steps, four, three, two, one. I put one hand on the table and another on the seat of the chair, holding in a sigh of relief that I'd made it without passing out. Whew! Triumph! In life, always be grateful for the little things, like not falling flat on your face in front of important guests. Yes, that would have been humiliating. I fell into the chair, not even caring that my legs gave out. I leaned back, resting my head against the high back and slumping into the seat.

The nausea was still creeping up. I still felt dizzy. And I knew what that meant. I just might pass out after all.

Crap!

I should probably lay down...or put my feet up. I swallowed hard.

“Shouldn't you be in bed resting?” Jackson asked me casually, spooning grits into his mouth.

Oh well, if he insisted. I'd be happy to oblige. I leaned forward putting an elbow on the table and pillowed my head on my arm facing him. “There. Resting. Happy?” I asked. That was a little better actually. I smiled with relief, and overwhelming fatigue.

“Smart Ass.” Jackson told me.

I could barely see his face though. Now that I sat only a foot away from him again, the voices in my head diminished to the faintest whisper, and I was ready to sleep again. My lids drooped. I struggled to keep them open. I needed to know what his news was.

A noise next to my head startled me with a jolt of adrenaline! It was a tray with a small breakfast. I'd never finished what had been served to me in the field. Rosa admonished me to eat, telling me I was too pale and skinny. Sweet woman. What could I say, she was right.

I pulled the tray between me and Jack, propping myself up on my arm, still partly laying down, and took a bite of the biscuit with jam. I needed the sugar and bread. My blood sugar was probably too low. It was hard to chew it though. I was so tired, plus I was nauseous, so swallowing was doubly hard.

“Doan fall into your food now.” Jack cautioned, teasingly.

I glared at him, forcing the food down I responded, “I'm _fine!_ Why does no one believe me?” I was always fine after noon. The mornings were hard yes, but so what? It's not like I had to do anything but lay around watching plants grow anyway. What did it matter if I wasn't fit to move until they were finished growing?

“Maybe you'd have a bit more credibility, if you didn't look like you hadn't slept in a week and didn't faint after standing up.” He suggested, sounding for all the world as though he was just offering me a helpful suggestion.

I winced. The sleeping thing was a problem, but not something I could really do anything about. Time for a change of subject.

I took another bite to stall. The sugar helped anyway. “When will Clotile be here? I've missed her.”

“I told her I'd pick her up this evening, but seein' as how most o' the folks she's wantin' to see seem to be here...?” I nodded. Pretty much all the women were on or around Haven. Life was softer here. A few that were married to the hunters stayed there, and a few married to the hunters on the back forty were out there too, but otherwise most were around the main grounds. “I'll pick her up once I'm done eatin'.”

“Great!” Judging by the way he was cutting his way through that food, that'd be pretty quick. “Rosa?” I called. When she came, I whispered, “Could you send someone to fill up Jack's bike with gas? Let's show him some hospitality.” She grinned and nodded. She knew Jack belonged here. Everyone did. I'd made sure of it. I just wish Matthew was here and that I could do the same for him. But he still wanted me to keep his secrets. That's all I could do to honor him, so I'd play it his way.

“Would you mind going ahead and telling me your news now? I have a feeling I need to know this as soon as possible.”

He sighed, his arms caging his bowl of fruit that he'd just started on closer, as though I might take it back. He leaned in closer to me then so we were only half a foot apart. I could feel his breath, smell the spices and fruit as he spoke. “You remember what you told me, that night before the flash?”

My eyes teared up. Instantly. I bit my lip, trying really hard not to cry in front of this man I'd wronged. I'd never forget telling him he shouldn't come back. I'd regretted it for over two hundred days. You don't forget something like that.

He looked confused at my eyes. “The sketch you gave me.” He clarified. “The warning, about the Lovers and their army.”

Oh God, no. My eyes widened. Was that was he was talking about? This was why Matthew warned me it was time to flee? I sucked in a breath.

He nodded, seeing we were on the same page now. “They're headed this way, marching west. I figure you're got maybe three days. Four at the outside. My outfit, the militia I was with, they'll be here in another day, maybe as early as tonight if they push it. Clotile and I rode on ahead to warn you. I gave my CO and XO the warning you gave me and I'll never know why, but they listened.”

I knew why. Because Jack was a smart man and his leaders were obviously intelligent enough to see that.

“So they're all bugging out and we're all headed to Texas. We figure anyone can stop an army this size, it would be them.” He paused, looking at me, then added, “I'm sorry, Evie. I truly am.”

I lost the battle and a tear fell. I wiped it away quickly, looking away before I lost any more, trying to steady my breathing so I didn't break down at the table. Yeah, I was sorry too. This sucked big.  Tee-bo's wife Skylar was pregnant and due in maybe six or seven months. Travel in her condition was going to suck. I just prayed and the dozens of other pregnant moms wouldn't have to deliver on the road, but I knew the odds were not in our favor. A few of them were _very_ pregnant.

But we knew! Now, before it was too late, to start packing. Hell, we had twice the time we needed! “Thank you.” I told him quietly. He'd done it again. Saved us all. Again. He was looking away, hands clenched into fists, but at that his head snapped back and his brows shot up, looking shocked as all hell at my words. I couldn't imagine why, but I laid it out for him.

“You gave us at least three days warning. That's more than we ever would have had other wise.” I smiled softly. Surely he could see what a blessing that was to the four hundred people who would have to pack up and leave. Leave! I wiped another tear away. He clenched his fists again, jaw tight. He still didn't seem to see what he'd done for us. “You saved us again Jack!” It was kinda funny, so I laughed, which made another tear fall. The irony. He'd arrived only when it was time to leave. It wasn't fair!

* * *

 

Suddenly he couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough. Guess I scared him off. He said he'd go fetch Clotile and tore out of there. That was fine. I needed to get myself under control. Rosa came over, asking what was wrong.

I didn't beat around the bush, quickly sharing what was up. “It's time Rosa. It's time.” That was our code. Her eyes got wide and her hand flew to her mouth covering her exclamation. I tugged on her arm, urging her to take a seat. “Jack came to bring us warning, and he's given us three days notice, which is amazing, Rosa. We won't be leaving in a panic or a rush. We'll have plenty of time. But we'll need to get started. Can you go ahead and send the runners with word? Get the ball rolling? I need to get out to the fields. The morning's planting is only just begun. Every little bit counts now. We'll finish what you've asked for and then get started on the planting schedule for evacuation. Can you have one of the girls bring those seeds out after lunch?”

“Of course Miss Evie. It will be done.”

I'd need to drain as much as possible in the morning to make up for the extra planting this afternoon. We'd have to use the stored fertilizer to plant this afternoon's produce...but there was still room for some options. I needed to have a talk with Gaston. He could probably get the intel I needed at lunch.  
“I need to get back to planting.”

“Not without finishing your breakfast you won't. You need to keep up your strength young lady. Doan think I cain't tell you ain't about to keel over any second.” Her eyes bore into me and I sighed. She was right. Besides, I'd need the extra food to make up for what I planned to do in the morning.

“That's fine. Could you bring it outside though. I need to get started.”  
“Shore 'nuff. Abigail. You come bring Evie's tray outside please.”

“Alright, Rosa.” Abigail, one of the friendlier Sterlingtonrls who'd married into the Cajun community and worked in the kitchens, picked up my tray with a smile at us and lead the way outside, holding the door with her back until I passed through.

I stood, not feeling quite as bad, and walked though. Abigail fell into step beside me. “I couldn't help but notice you were upset Evie. Something wrong?”

Our leadership circle had agreed we wouldn't feed the bugout info to the community piece meal. It wouldn't be right to create uncertainty and panic at such a difficult time. But it was my duty as head of the gardens to start the leaving preparations. Normally this would be done ASAP. Instead it would wait until lunch, with the announcement going out at supper tonight. “Nothing I can talk about at the moment. Expect an announcement at the supper meal.”

She nodded, knowing I didn't gossip. She just wanted to know when she could expect to know and if it was serious enough that it would effect our community.

* * *

 

Everyone pretty much knew I was the one who'd foreseen the flash. Since Matthew hadn't let me tell anyone about him, I was the psychic by default. So Abby knew if I was upset, it could potentially be something major that might effect everyone, or it might just be something in my own little world. And since I didn't have a love life, odds were, something that effected the community.

I'd worried, a lot, about letting the story be told at large. I'd finally allowed it because first, people had questions, second, because Mel and the Jandin's had promised to handle the issue with care, third, because I wanted Jack's part in it told, and because fourth, I was starting to get strange looks, and Mel and the others promised that if I let them tell the story, they could get the looks to stop, and get the folks to treat me just like any other person, which was what I wanted more than any thing else.

It had worked just like they'd promised.

I'd refused to make any announcements about it, in spite of Mel telling me she got questions about it when she was trading in the early months, asking how we'd known what was coming. Maybe she ended up telling them something after all, but if she did, I didn't know and I didn't ask. No one looked at me funny or talked to me about it and that was all I cared about. They treated me like everyone else, which was what I wanted.

Before Abigail left, I asked her if she'd find Gaston in the fields for me. I needed a word with him. I'd do it myself, but everyone knew how I was in the mornings. She gave me a scolding look and placed the glass of milk and second ham biscuit in my hand telling me to, “Get started on that!” and took off down the fields.

I laughed. Funny how as the Grand Empress, even the kitchen help ordered me around. I didn't really think of Abby like that though. She was a sweet girl and fun to talk with. It was just a funny thought how Empress like I wasn't. And I liked it that way. I was as far from the Red Witch as possible.

Grinning, I took a big bite of my biscuit, watching as Abby found Gaston and motioned that he needed to head my way. I swallowed, then grinned even wider as Abby did _not_ head back to the kitchens, but headed further into the fields, finding Gabriel Champagne, her husband of a few months to give him a big smooch.

One thing about Cajuns, they kissed the way they liked their food, full of boldness and spice. I didn't look away. He was obviously appreciative of her visit. Then he sent her on her way with a little smack on the ass. I could hear her squeal from here. Maybe not so little. I could hear the men laughing. From the smile on her face, she didn't seem to mind.

To be happy and in love, and to know the one you loved loved you back and wanted to keep you forever. That would be something very special. I wasn't jealous, not exactly. She was a sweet girl and I was too happy for her to be jealous. More wistful. It would be nice to have that someday, if I lived long enough for that.  I didn't understand much of anything about the voices I heard in my head, just that some of them we decidedly threatening.  And now that the lovers were coming and I needed to leave on my own...well.  All of that lowered my odds of living to a ripe old age, didn't it?

Gaston was here so I snapped out of my musings. “Hey Gaston. Have a seat.”

“That's Evie. What'd you need.”

“Did you hear Jack's back?”

“Jack? Jackson Deveaux? He's back? Where?” He looked around.

“He was on that bike that came in this morning. He headed back out to get Clotile. He left her at the Basin with some friends and went back to fetch her. They didn't realize most everyone was here. I figure you'll get a chance to visit at lunch.”

He'd seemed a bit panicked thinking Jack had left again, thinking he'd left his chance since he'd heard that bike head out again but likely hadn't known who was on it, but grinned at the thought they'd visit at lunch.

“Could you do me a favor? Probe him a bit a lunch? Find out if he's missed any food in particular since the flash? We'll be planting this afternoon pretty heavy so we'll have a chance to get in a few of his favorites if you can figure those out.”

“Mais, yeah. I can do that, me.” He narrowed his eyes. “But why're we planting heavy this afternoon? That's kinda unusual ain't it?”

“It is. You'll understand when you see the planting list.”

His face got serious. “What's goan on Evie?”

“You know I'm not supposed to tell folks things before the announcements Gaston. Just wait for the announcement tonight at supper. Alright?”

He blew out a breath, not liking it, but knowing that's how things were done here. “Ouais. I'll wait for supper. What're we having?”

“I think it's a crawfish broil and some berry pies. They've got big pots of gumbo going for lunch too. That should hit the spot, right?”

“Mais, yeah. Sounds great. Better get back to work. Want me to bring you some corn to shuck in a bit?”

“That'd be great. I like to keep busy.”

“I know you do. See ya in a bit.”

I remembered then that Jack would want a to clean up when he got back. He'd need a clean change of clothes. And I had a shirt to return. At first I'd turned up my nose at the shirt Tee-bo had given me that was just like the one Jack had left behind, but then I'd changed my mind and asked for it back. I tucked it into my drawer with the bottle of rum I was saving against the day when Jack came back. I had to hope that some day he'd come back. Besides, the shirt he'd left that I'd worn and washed a couple hundred times was worn now, too worn to ever return.

When Abby came back with the trash bag and trays to shuck corn, I asked her, “Abby, in my room, I've been saving something for Jack. Could you put it in whichever room has been prepared for him? And make sure someone's available to show him and Clotile to the solar showers when they get back?”

“Sure thing Evie.”

“In my dresser, top drawer on the left is a hunter green henley. I've been saving a few things for Jack there in case he came back. I'd do it myself but I don't think I'm up to the trip there and back just yet.” I grimaced. I didn't like admitting that. I felt fine sitting. A trip up and down the stairs would probably take me way too long though. And Abby wouldn't mind.

“It'll be done.” She gave me a wink and took off at a jog. Abby was high energy, nearly running practically everywhere. Made me tired just looking at her.

I finished off the last of my food when Gaston brought me a basket of corn and I sat up and got to work. He frowned. “You're not doin' all this alone are you?”

“Nah. Abby'll be right back. She's just runnin' an errand for me real quick.”

“ _Bon_.”

I got to work and Abby joined in telling me everything was settled and ready for Jack and Clotile when they got back. She took a seat next to me and promptly showed me up, shucking two ears to my one. It was like she was on speed or something.

She shared some of the kitchen gossip while we worked. I listened, kept my hands busy and the plants growing, nodding and laughing, making a few comments. It was a good time.

Gabriel had picked out yellow roses and white daisies for Abby when they were courting. When they'd gotten married, I'd grown her a large bunch for her bouquet that Saturday. She had a bright and sunny personality, just like the flowers she preferred. He still picked her a small bouquet, just a couple roses and a small bunch of daisies tied together. He kept her smiling, which I liked.

* * *

 

I heard the roar of the bike before I saw them. They drove right up to the house, parking by the porch. I wondered why he declined to park with the motor pool, but figured he had his reasons. I noticed he kept the key in his pocket. I waved Clotile over, smiling huge. Jack gave us a wave but went on in. He looked exhausted.

I stood slowly, putting my corn aside. It was close to eleven so I was better but not great yet. “Hi Clotile! It's so great to see you!”

“Evangeline! It's good to be back.” She gave me a big hug that I returned then pulled back and asked quietly. “Did Jack-?”

“Yeah. He did. We have some time though. The announcement will be at supper tonight so we'll tell folk then. We're spreading word and everyone will be here for the meal anyway.”

“Everyone? How many folk are there here?” She looked around at the men in the fields, counting.

“We're spread out a bit, but all told we've got about four hundred residents all together.”

Her eyes were huge and her lips moved without sound mouthing, “Four hundred.” really slow.

“Yeah. We've grown a bit. There's everyone Jack, you and his friends saved from the Basin, then the people of Sterling, and the folk in the surrounding towns that we gathered in as we went door to door. And the odd traveler who passed by and decided this made a good place to stay. There've been a few folks who made trouble and the men had them clear out, but by and large that's how it's been.”

Clotile stared out at the fields, watching the plants grow. The corn stalks were sprouting up quick as a flash. A man planted a seed. Another man went along behind to fertilize it with a dropper and bottle of solution. A third man scooped earth around it as the seed sprouted. The fourth in the row of men walked along, stomping the soil in firmly so the stalk was well anchored as it grew. It was knee high by the time he got there. In the rows behind them pairs of men picked ears from fully grown stalks that these four men had planted not a few minutes before.

Sets of men like these planted green beans next, that grew up around the corn stalks. We were having a crawfish boil tonight, heavy on the vegetables. There was a lemon and orange tree sprouting in the back, red and brown potatoes, artichokes, onions, garlic and mushrooms that would sprout in the shade of the trees. There were even broccoli and asparagus. We went heavy on the garden produce because meat wasn't always easy to come by.

I knew the moment she saw the tree sprouting up. “Evie?” She pointed. “Is that?” She covered her hands with her mouth, laughing. “Is that a tree?”

“It is indeed. Either an orange or a lemon. Whichever it is, the other is next. Your friend Gaston is out there. Why don't you go say hello? Pick one if you want.”

“Coo-wee! You work miracles here!” She said softly.

“If you want you can get in on the action.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can help. Get one of the guys to teach you how it works.”

Her beautiful face with it's dark eyes and black lashes opened wide in astonishment. “Truly? You'd tell me the secret?”

“You're trusted Clotile. You're one of us. Of course you can know. It's a fertilizer we've created here. We can only create so much a day, so it's used carefully, only drops at a time. We're very careful not to waste any. And we're careful not to let the secret get beyond our gates, but that's about it.”

“How is it made? Can I help?”

“Um...I'm sorry Clotile. That part is sort of...complicated. And I'm not really at liberty to discuss it. Other than to say it's something my family has worked on for generations and it's not something just anyone can create, I'm sorry to say. I very much wish you could help.” I gave her a sad smile, hoping she understood.

She studied me for long moments, then slowly nodded, just saying somberly, “Well, I'm glad you were able to figure it out them.” She looked out at the field. “Everywhere we've ever been, Evie, nothing grows. Not a single stalk of green. Not one blade of grass. You're right to guard this.”

Then she gave me a happy grin. “I'm goan see Gaston, pluck an orange, then see about that bath! See you at lunch! What're we havin?” She'd already taken off, half skipping backwards.

“Gumbo!” I yelled.

“Gumbo?!” She hooted. “I could get used to this!” She turned around and jogged down the drive, then cut across the field to the workers.

I watched her as Abby and I shucked more corn. The workers brought out two more baskets of corn and peas, taking them up to the porch this time and knocking on the door then leaving. The signal there was a delivery.

Abby grabbed our tray of shucked corn, and headed inside with it, while I kept working. She brought more girls with her when she came out.

When Clotile came back with an orange in hand and a huge grin on her face, I waved her over. “Have a good time out there?”

“I sure did! I got to plant and make some corn grow! I just squirted the drops of magic fertilizer on it and poof! Up it went! Tall as me in seconds!” She threw her hands up, gesturing wildly. It was adorable.

“I'm glad you had a great time. Listen, your room should be ready with a change of clothes inside. The solar showers are set up off along the field that way.” I gestured to my right. “You should bring your clothes and a towel from inside. Soaps and what not are provided out there, but there are a few nicer things in the house that you're more than welcome to if you'd like. And maybe you could let Jack know if he doesn't already?”

“Yeah, sure thing!” She did a half turn, but then came back and got down beside my chair, throwing her arms around me. I dropped the corn in my lap and returned her exuberant hug gladly. Into my hair she told me, “Thanks for everything Evie. The warm welcome and everything. It's great to see you again!”

I blinked back tears holding her tight and told her softly, “I'm just _really_ glad you're finally here Clotile. You and Jack.”

She let me go and headed off inside, giving us a half salute and smelling her orange like it was the most beautiful thing she'd seen in ages. I'd have to take her to the flower garden. Then again, food was as beautiful in it's own way.  After the flash, anything edible was precious.  Fresh food was beautiful, I'd always thought so anyway.

When the lunch bell came we were more than ready. I tried to help carry trays out but wasn't allowed. I huffed and crossed my arms when I was told to sit on the couch and wait until things were served. I felt totally useless.

* * *

 

I decided to head up to my room to check on my “Jack returns” stash.

I had a drawer set aside for things I wanted to give to Jack when he came back. A bottle of rum from the first batch we made on Haven. Another bottle of Jack Daniels. A third of aged Scotch Whiskey. A good buck knife, half the blade was serrated. I didn't know what kind it was, but it was sharp and heavy. The survival books always talked about a good knife being important. A multipurpose tool. An LED flashlight and extra battery. Fishing line and hook. Binoculars, Duct tape, Bandannas, wire. A handgun and two boxes of bullets. I stood looking at the contents of the drawer feeling relieved beyond belief that I'd actually have the chance to give this to Jack before he and the Haven folks left.

Lionel and Tee-bo both knew about my stash. They even approved. This was why I had so much liquor and the gun with two boxes of bullets. I had a backpack to put it all in and a back pack for me. My bug out bag drawer had similar contents. I even had alcohol in mine, though I didn't plan to drink mine. It had a ton of uses. Sanitation, ability to start a fire, cleaning a wound, that sort of thing. Everyone had a bug out bag ready to go in case of emergency. That was part of the plan. Mine was a little different than most, given that I didn't need the medical supplies that most folks did. I packed seeds instead.

I didn't want to think about what the end of Haven meant for me. I'd known this was coming.

Sighing, I closed the drawer and headed down to lunch. I sat between Mom and Mel, one of the last ones down.

“Hi Mom, Mel, Isabeu.”

“Afternoon, Evie. You feeling better Sweetheart?”

“I'm good, thanks.”

“Hey Eves.” Mel said. “I see Jack's back finally. What do you think of that?” She asked.

“I think it's great that he's back but the timing sucks.”

“Yeah, your mom told me the news.” She frowned, looking over the folks. Then her eyes turned toward Jack again and she tilted her head, her brows quirking.

“What?” I asked.

“That shirt he's wearing looks awfully familiar, doesn't it?” She said quietly, in a musing tone, then her eyes cut to me and she lifted one brow, the corners of her lips tilting up, like something was funny.

I looked at him. He was wearing the green shirt I'd sent. The one that looked the same as my nightshirt. The one Mel had seen me in a hundred times. And others around the house had seen me in dozens of other times too. Oh crap!

My face swung to her in horror. I hadn't thought of that! I'd just been returning his shirt! I hadn't meant for everyone to _see_ him in it and connect him to the shirt _I wore every night!_ Oh crap crap crap!

My face heated with my blush and I covered it with my hands. Mel laughed slow and then louder and I hissed, _“Shut up!”_

She did stop, thankfully, but she leaned in to whisper, “So _that's_ why you wear that tattered old shirt every night. Evangeline Greene, I think there's something you haven't told me.” She teased.

Ugh. I hid in my hands again. Stink it. Damn. If Tee-bo saw Jack in that shirt, as many times as he saw me in the early mornings, I was screwed. No two ways about it.

“Later.” I hissed. “After lunch.”

“Deal. And you'd better not flake out, or I'll have to ask around, and you won't like my choice of persons to interrogate.”

After I few bites I shared, “We're probably having a _fais do-do_ tonight, the first one after Jack comes back, and probably my last one. You know what that means.”

She put down her spoon and stared at me. “You're not seriously planning on going through with that? I thought that was just your angst talking!”

I stared at him, sitting and laughing with Gaston, finally here at Haven, where he should have been all along if not for me. “I owe it to him, Mel.”

“So freaking apologize like a normal person! I bet you twenty burpees you can't get through it without crying.”

“Fine.  Bet you thirty inverted crunches your eyes water.”

“Oh, please! I'm a stone.  Never happen.  Deal.”

“Alright, but if I have to pay up, you have to do something equally pervy on the pole to distract your hubby while I'm working or send him away. It's only funny when he's perving on you.”

“Deal.  And we need to do our dance at least once tonight.”

“Why make that a condition?”

“Why not?  We're going to have to leave soon.  I want to fly as often as I can before it's time to go.  Not like we can take the poles with us.”

I smiled. “Alright. Deal.  But if I know your hubby, he'll find a way to get you another set wherever you end up.” Flying _was_ super fun. Like dancing in the air. Almost like having a new super power.

She smiled a secret grin, her "I'm gonna get me some." smile.  "Yeah, your probably right.  He likes watching  _way_ too much to give it up.  That man will find a way."

When it was time for desert, I sat with the girls from the kitchens, needing a break from Mel's knowing gaze. Then I felt someone looking at me. I could tell from the small hairs rising on my neck. I looked around. It wasn't Mel.

Jack! I raised my brows. _What?_ He just kept looking _,_ as though trying to figure something out. I shrugged and looked away. When I stood to go after I finished eating, I noticed he got up too, headed my way. I froze. He motioned with his head to the side, away from the others.

I slowly headed that way, but looked back at Mel. She gave me a “What the hey?” look. I motioned toward Jack and mouthed, “Just a minute.”

She nodded and headed inside. I knew she'd be in my room, waiting. I blew out a breath. Not looking forward to that conversation.

Jack wanted to know if we were prepared to move out four hundred people to Texas in only three days. Was that what he wanted to know? I put his mind at ease, letting him know we were prepared to do that in half that time. I smiled because I was glad we were prepared, but it was sad because they'd probably leave and never come back, and because I wouldn't be going with them. In fact, depending on how things worked out, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see them again. I did have cards out there who wanted to kill me after all. Who knew if I'd run into them on the way...

Then I remembered that Jack's militia would be arriving soon. They'd traveled and were armed. They probably knew what conditions were like out there on the roads. We didn't. They'd need food, maybe fuel. Two birds and one stone. I set in motion plans to meet up and headed off to talk to Mom, letting her know. She thought that was a great idea.

Then I found Gaston and got the information I needed on Jack. He hadn't been very forthcoming. I guess after being out on the road, everything was good here. I'd have to probe more at dinner. Back to the kitchens to brief Rosa, and up to my room where Mel was waiting. I'd have to make this short.

“Hey Mel.”

She'd pulled my night shirt from under my pillow, and was leaning back against my pillows, feet stretched out, the shirt laying flat on the bed next to her trim figure.  She was as fit and lean as her husband, but with lush curves. The seams had been mended and the color was a bit faded, but it was obviously a twin to what Jack had been wearing.

“Spill.”

“Right... So that night that Jack helped me fix the barn, I had a vision and got a nose bleed. Jack used his shirt on my nose and it got stained. I tried to wash it and we left it in the barn, then slept in the fields. That's when we...I already told you all of that a long time ago. So I kept the shirt and I was going to give it back, but when I realized how wrong I'd been about everything and that he wasn't coming back anytime soon...”

“You started sleeping in it.”

“Yeah.”

“So you've been hung up on him ever since. He's why you won't even look at another guy? You only knew him a week Eves!”

“I know, Mel. I know it sounds strange and on the surface, it doesn't make any sense. But, there was something between us that was so strong and powerful, that I've never forgotten it. I've never felt that way with anyone else. Maybe, you just know sometimes? You know?”

“Yeah, Eves. I know. You gonna tell him?”

My eyes got wide. “No, I'm not gonna _tell him_! Are you nuts?”

“Why is that nuts? He's here and you're here. Finally! Make a play. See how it goes. What if you miss your chance?”

“Mel, we're only here together for a couple days. Then y'all are headed out together and I'm off somewhere else. You didn't forget that did you?”

“No, but I still think it's a dumb plan. Nothing's written in stone.”

“We didn't part on the best of terms. And I don't even know that he really liked me all that much. It could have been one sided. Or just a physical thing for him. There's really no telling.”

“Which is _why_ you should _talk to him_.”

What was it about all the married folks around here?  All of a sudden they got married and then they seemed to thing  _talking_ was the solution to everything!

“I've only got a couple days. I'm going to have well enough alone and so are you. I don't need him muddling up my head. He did a good enough job of that the first time around. I have plans that don't include him. He has plans that don't include me. And I've got work to do that I need to see to. I need to get going. Promise me you won't say anything to him or to Lionel about this.”

She gave me a long hard look but said, “Fine. I promise. But I won't have to. I'm not the only one who's see you in that shirt Eves.”

I walked out saying glumly, “Yeah, I know.” I'd stuck my foot in it deep. I should've waited to give that back until it was time to leave. Damn it. Maybe I could spill some food on it and take it back for cleaning. Then he'd have to wear the other one. When I was downstairs I asked Isabeu, who was prepping food, “Have you seen Jack?”

“Sure. He's in his room. He looked exhausted. He and Clotile are both resting. She told me he hasn't been sleeping much. They pressed hard to get here quickly so we'd get the news early.”

Wow. He'd gone without sleep so we'd have time to prepare to leave. I looked towards the rooms upstairs. Indebted. We all owed him huge. Unfortunately, now I couldn't reclaim that shirt.

“Has the word gone out?”

“It has. Bikers have been sent out. The raiding parties have all been told to come back in. Everyone is to gather tonight for the announcement. We'll start breaking things down and packing storage in the morning. We should be ready to go the following morning.”

“Good. That's good.” That had been one of our bigger worries. That some of our folks would be separated from the group while out on a raiding trip.

“Jack wants to look over our books tonight on the food, fuel and transportation calculations. He wants to make sure we have enough to spare before we offer to barter that with his militia.”

“Oh, that's kind of him. I'll have them ready after dinner.”

“Alright, see you then.”

After the winds died down I headed out into the fields to grown the afternoon crops.  We'd gotten lucky and only had a couple hours of wind storms today.  In short order I had a basket of corn to be shucked and a large bowl of green beans ready to be snapped at my feet.  A soft smile on my face as I worked, pulled the bowl in my lap and got to snapping as I watched the ground sprout to life.

The leaving crops were a variety of fruits, nuts and vegetables that would store well without refrigeration, or would ripen gradually off the tree while they traveled. So it was mostly growing an orchard: Apples, oranges, lemons, limes, avocados, pineapples, pecans, peanuts, almonds, walnuts, pistachios, sunflower seeds, potatoes, red potatoes, carrots, onions, garlic. We'd already dried a mountain of herbs so thankfully those didn't need to be grown.

There wasn't much more beautiful than a growing field of crops. Except for Jack... I snapped the peas a little slower, remembering as he'd walked up the drive. Each footstep had seemed to echo with the pounding of my heart, until it had seemed as though the ground was quaking. Only, no one seemed to notice it but me.

I shook my head and redoubled my efforts. I was just being silly.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon Tee-bo came in. I waved and he came over, sitting next to me, grabbing some beans from my bowl and taking a bite.

“Those'll taste better cooked you know.” I told him.

“I'm so hungry they taste just fine now.”

“How was hunting?”

“Jus' fine. We got a mess of things to add to the pots tonight. Should be great.”

“You got the news?”

“I heard we're pullin out day after tomorrow, _ouais_.” He stared at the orchard glumly. I guess he hadn't heard. Goodie! I got to tell him! He-he.

“Guess who's here.” I asked, my tone mischievous

He shrugged.

“Jackson Deveaux.”

“For true?” His head swung to me, eyes alight with glee.

“For true. He and Clotile brought the warning. Savin' our hides again looks like.”

“Ha-ha! I'll be!” He was as gleeful as a little boy who'd been told Christmas had come a week early.

“He's takin' a nap. I heard they pushed hard to get here quick. To bring us the warning early. Went without sleep.”

“My _podna.”_ He twisted to look at the house. “I knew he'd come back. Just knew it. This is the best news ever ever!”

“Yeah. It's pretty great.” I said softly.

“I'm gonna go see him. Been too long. Later Evie.”

He was already gone. “Later Tee-bo.” I whispered. My eyes watered. I got back to snapping, sniffing a little. I had less than two days left. Matthew and I had talked about my options several times. I wanted so badly to stay with my family, but Matthew had told me, if I stayed with Haven's people, the Lovers army would follow us, would catch us, and they would die trying to protect me, or suffer a fate worse than death. The Lovers tortured people somehow. I didn't ask for details, and Matthew didn't want to give them. The only path he saw for us that would work, was for me to break off, to go it alone in a different direction from them.

Tee-bo had a wife with a baby on the way so he was out.  Lionel and Mel were too important to Haven, we never would have found half the things we needed without his resourcefulness and I'd _never_ put Mel in danger. I wouldn't hear of them coming along when I had dangerous cards after me who made threats on my life. Death still popped up to make his threats sometimes. It would tear me apart if anything were to happen to them.

Ronan offered to send a team of ten single men with me. Matthew said they would attract too much attention, and that our party would perish, one by one. I couldn't let their deaths stain my conscience either, so I turned down that offer too. Then he told me I couldn't go at all. So I laughed, and asked if he really thought that he could stop me. So I lied a little. I asked if he really thought that he could prevent someone who could see the future from stealing a car when the guard was looking the other way, and heading out on my own. At least this way I would be stocked up with food and fuel rather than ill prepared. Unless he wanted that on his conscience.

He took that hard, got pretty mad at me. They all did. But they got over it. I didn't like playing them that way, but what else could I do? Let them die for me? Not gonna happen. So they finally got over it and let me have my way, but they didn't like it, and I knew it. I just prayed I managed to make it back to them, and didn't get myself killed.

I really, really didn't want to leave. They'd become my family. All of them. My tears splashed unheeded into the bowl as I worked. The green beans were a little pre-salted when I took them to the kitchen.

After I finished my pity party I decided to get busy and helped dig potatoes out. Getting a little dirty always cheered me up.

* * *

But that made me late for dinner because I had to wash up and change. Washing up was a little more complicated these days. I couldn't just go up to my room for a shower anymore. I could take a sponge bath in my room, and I did this every morning, but if I wanted to wash my hair, or if I was really dirty, then I needed a shower. The only way to get one of these was to use the solar showers we'd set up outside.

We had a grouping of solar shower stalls, one for men, another for women, and one more for the young children and babies. With four hundred people, this was a lot of people, which meant a lot of water. It hadn't rained since the flash. We had five wind powered water wells on Haven. We didn't know how long they would continue to pump water, but we tried not to take this resource for granted. This meant we used, reused, and then reused the water on Haven, recycling as much as possible. Our soaps were made by the women here and were biodegradable, so that even the washing water wouldn't hurt the soils. This was important because the wash water was used in the garden once we'd finished with it in the baths and the laundry. The cycle went like this.

First use was the showers. Solar showers operated on a pull to use mechanism. You pulled to wet yourself down. Then you soaped up. Once you were lathered, you rinsed by pulling the chain again. The shower stalls were raised and set above a drain that collected all the water, filtering and straining it, then sending the soapy water on down to the laundry.

The laundry too the soapy shower water and used it to wash the clothes. Then they used fresh water to rinse the clothes. The remains were used to water the fields along with water from the bayou. So for me to wash up, I had to run upstairs to grab a change of clothes, run out to the fields where the laundry and watering stations were set up and get my shower, then run back to the house and get dressed for the _fais do do_ tonight, by which time it seemed like at least half of the people were already here. They were all dressed nice. It seemed like word had spread that this would be the last party at Haven, so people were going all out, wearing their finest clothes, trying to make this a celebration, instead of a time of mourning.

* * *

 

I ran upstairs and hurriedly threw off the shorts and top, then went to my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. It wasn't as simple as it seemed. The problem was, wearing their finest clothes for most folks showing up tonight, wouldn't necessarily mean anything close to _my_ finest clothes. The Cajun's did things simpler, and I'd come around to their way of thinking, most of the time. Lionel had raided a few clothing stores, but even so, he'd kept his eye on things that would last, not on high fashion, with the exception of underwear and a few other items he thought women, specifically, his wife, needed. Mel had made sure some of these were added to my drawers. Why I wasn't sure. It's not like anyone would ever see them.

I went to my closet and tried to figure out what to wear. There would be dancing, but I'd only be dancing with my friends, still, I liked to dance.

Jack would be there. Would he want to dance with me? I froze with my hand on a pink shirt. Jack dancing with me?

Suddenly I didn't just want to look nice,I  _needed_  to look nice, but not like I was trying to hard.  Shunning my favorite reds, I grabbed a deep blue cotton wrap dress that had a flounce on the sleeves and an a-line cut so that the skirt spun out if I twirled, which it would, given that there would be dancing tonight. Finding matching blue silk underwear I put those on, then the dress, a brown belt to accent and brown sandals with lots of straps around my feet and ankles. A blue ribbon in my hair for a headband. I wore my blue sapphire and diamond earrings, necklace and ring. A smattering of makeup, just eyeshadow, and lip gloss, but those products were hard to come by these days so anything used wouldn't ever be replaced. Then I spent ten minutes staring at myself in the bedroom mirror wondering if I was trying too hard. Should I just be wearing a skirt and cotton top? Maybe go the other way and wear jeans shorts? I didn't dress up much most of the time. What the heck was I doing? I was leaving everyone in a little less than a day! Then I started crying again. Damn it! Well, at least I didn't put on black mascara. Thank heaven for small favors right?

Knock on my door. “Yes?”

Mel called. “Evie? You coming to dinner or what?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“What's the hold up?”

I opened the door.

“Hey, you look nice.” _She_ was wearing a short jean skirt and a nice top that was black and strechy.

“I look stupid. I need to change.”

I shut the door and started to unbuckle the belt. Mel slapped my hands hard. I shook them out. That _stung!_

“You don't look stupid. A little more dressy than usual but not stupid. What's taking so long?”

I just stared at her and bit my lip.

“You're nervous about Jack being at dinner.”

I nodded.

“You're coming down with me right now or I'm telling the guys the reason you're late is because you couldn't decide what to wear because you wanted to impress him.”

“You wouldn't!”

“I will if you don't quit being so ridiculous and get your ass downstairs! You're holding me up! Now move it!”

We grumbled and name called until we made it down stairs.

We reached the doors and she left first. Then when I didn't follow she turned back around. “You coming or what?”

“Or what.”

“Come on!”

“You go on. I'll be just a minute.”

“Nope. Won't leave a woman behind and all that crap. Get the lead out.”

She literally shoved me out the door. Traitor!

Lionel and Tee-bo had picked spaces on either side of Jack. Tee-bo's wife was beside him. There were two empty spaces for us in front of Jack and Lionel. Ronan was beside Skylar Jandin.  She still had six months to go, but she was counting them down.

Most of the kitchen women often sat with their families, but Rosa's brood often sat with us at the table, like tonight. They were beside mom who was next to Isabeu. Her grandchildren lined the bench on the other side where Ronain and Anais also sat. Clotile was sitting across from Tee-bo. As we stood on the steps, Mel told me, “You're sitting in front of Jack, by the way.”

I turned and said, “What?! Why can't you sit in front of him?”

“You don't like it? Don't take an hour getting ready and get here the same time as the rest of the people, then you can chose your own seat. That's the only one that's left. Deal with it.”

Then she marched off and left me standing there alone. Dang it!

 

So then everyone turned to look at me and I felt like a total idiot just standing there and I had to keep walking. One foot in front of the other. “Um. Hey everyone.”

I got a bunch of “Heys” and “Hellos” with a scattering of “Bonjours.” The three guys sitting together were each giving me looks that said quite a lot more. Tee-bo looked from Jack's shirt to me with a raised brow and a chin lift, telling me he thought that was interesting that Jack was wearing the duplicate to my nightshirt and I wondered if he had talked to Jack yet about why that was. I really really hoped not.

Lionel was giving me a smirk, then caught my eyes again with a raised brow of his own, like he knew I was trying to look extra nice tonight. Then _he_ looked at Jack's shirt and back to me and raised both brows grinning now. Damn it! So he knew too.

But Jack! Jack was looking me over from head to toe and back again. My breath caught as my body responded, tingling and moistening. How could he do that with just a look? _How?_ I jerked my eyes away, rounding the table and sitting down beside Mel...which was right in front of Jack.

The food was already placed on the table in the crawfish broil traditional manner. Folks had started digging in. I listened in as I helped myself to the asparagus and then broccoli, keeping my eyes on my food. All around me, it sounded like everyone was having a good time. The air at this table was heavy, though Lionel and Tee-bo were clearly happy Jack was back.

I was absorbed in my thoughts, mostly about Jack, and breaking open a crawfish when Clotile asked me, “Are you okay Evie?”

I swung my gaze up from my food to her. “Yeah, sorry. Just in my own head tonight.” Then I talked quietly with her about my little project I was working on for Jack, getting her input on some things he could use. I also invited her and Jack to stay on with Havens folks once they got settled in to Texas. Hopefully they would take the offer. Haven could use the two of them. Then I asked her if she'd gotten everything she needed from supply. Unfortunately, at this point I forgot to keep my voice down. I'd told her Mel would take her after supper to get her bug out bag rounded out. I'd just finished saying, “Seriously Clotile. Anything you need. A good knife, first aid, soaps, whatever. Get yourself fixed up. We can take care of Jack at the same time too. Alright?”

Then Jack's angry voice broke into our conversation from across the table, practically vibrating with rage. “Just like that? Whatever we need? It's that easy?”

I was taken off guard by the outburst. All I could think was _Seriously? I'd figured the guys would've straighten him out by now._

Lionel grinned. “Sure is podna. What's ours is yours.”

He scowled. “A trade is one thing. Doan need charity.”

Tee-bo snorted a laugh. “You wanna take this one Evie? I think you've given this speech a few times, just not to the man himself.”

The corners of my mouth quirked. So true. I dusted off my hands and took a swallow of my water. Charity? Ha!

 

* * *


	21. At Haven: Jack Part 2

A/N  Edited as of 8/16/2014.  I can't leave my own work alone.  I'm weird that way.

I woke to the tread of heavy footsteps down the hall and knock on my door.

“Come in.” I called.

Tee-bo came in, looking huge, happy and healthy as a gator. He sported a trimmed beard and goatee, and had put on at least twenty pounds of pure muscle. His boots were dusty but looked to be in fair shape, his jeans and dark blue tee shirt not frayed or missing seams. There was a patch on one thigh but he looked well, extremely well.

“Jack Daniels! When I heard you were here I couldn't hardly believe it! How are you _podna_?” Well wasn't it a relief to talk Cajun French again with an old friend. Now this made me feel at home.

I got up to give my friend a strong grasp of my hand and clasp around the shoulder. “Tee-bo! Great to see you! I'm well. Just taking a rest. It was a long couple of days drivin' here.”

When we separated Tee-bo fingered my shirtsleeve with a grin. “Nice shirt.”

“ _Ouais_. The clothes were in my room when I got here, along with a hot bath. Y'all sure are hospitable round here.”

“Well, we are to some folk, but you'd be welcome no matter what, Jack. You should know that. Any idea who sent the clothes?”

“Not really. Maybe one of the Greenes or your mere. Why? Does it matter?”

“Naw. Not really. The shirt looks strangely familiar is all.” He said this with an odd sort of smile on his face, as though the shirt might provoke a pleasant memory or an inside joke. It nagged at my memory in the most annoying way.

“You know, I thought so too. Couldn't place it though.”

“Heh. Damn, it's good to see you Jack. Wish you'd come back sooner, but I'm glad you're here now.”

“Looks like farm life agrees with you. How are things at Haven? Your _mere_ said you live here now? For how long?”

“Since three days after the flash.” We settled in on the bed to chat, leaning against the head and footboards. “We walked all the way here. I told Evie you told us to come here after, that they'd need help growing and harvesting crops and we'd like to help work them. Earn our keep.”

I winced when Tee-bo got to the “Jack said” part, figuring that hadn't gone over well. “How did that go?”

“They took us right in. Treated us like family. Gave us our own rooms and we've been here ever since.”

“You moved in that day?” I hadn't heard this news.

“That very day. We hadn't expected so warm a welcome, that's for sure, but Evie and Karen, they said Haven had been empty for far too long and it was high time it was filled up again. Wouldn't hear of us sharing rooms, gave everyone our own room.”

I made a noise of appreciation. That was going pretty far. Having grown up sleeping on the couch and knowing the Jandins also kept tight quarters, everyone in their own room at Haven would've been the lap of luxury.

“Then I brought over Lionel to help out around Haven.”

Again I winced. Evangeline had thought he was a criminal. She wasn't wrong, strictly speaking. I couldn't imagine she'd have wanted him around. “And Evangeline just went along with that?”

“She may not have been real comfortable with him, but she didn't say one word against him. He helped me fix up a second cart for the horses. Four of them survived, all thanks to you I hear.”

“She told you about that?” After the way we'd left things, I wouldn't have expected that of her.

“She told all of us about that. If there's one thing you did I doubt she left it out podna.”

Heh. Strange. I wondered what made her change her mind so quick?

“Anyway, when suppertime came around she invited Lionel to say and eat and then offered him his pick from that day's haul.” When I raised my brows in question Tee-bo clarified, “What the other's had found looting houses of the deceased around town. She took him down to the cellar and let him have his choice of whatever he wanted.”

I rubbed the short beard growing in on my chin.  Hasty drives and sleepless nights didn't allow much time for shaving.  The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.  Evangeline Greene was still as much a puzzle as ever.  Only this time, my friends were hers too, giving me an inside source.  Mais, I hadn't expected her to go so far when I'd sent them, not in a hundred years. “ _His_ pick? She just let him choose anything he wanted?”

“That she did. I went down with him, helped him settle on a hunting rifle, woulda been worth over a thousand bucks before the flash. Then we looked at her to see if she thought that was alright and she just asked if he'd found what he wanted. When he said that he had, she just said she was happy he found something he liked! Even gave him a couple boxes of shells and tried to throw in a bottle of liquor on top of that!” Tee-bo laughed.

“Why would she do all that?”

“I still doan know, me. She's always been generous, that girl.”

“She was rather welcoming. Much more than I would have expected to be honest. Evangeline and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms. Mais, when I came in, she offered food, drink, and a place to stay for as long as I wanted. She didn't barter or haggle, just offered it all, straight up. Strangest thing I ever heard.”

“Why would Evie haggle with you Jack?”

“Mais, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms, podna.”

“Ouais, she told us you tangled a bit the night of the flash.”

My temper flared and I scowled. Only reason I could think of for her to do that was to try and blacken my name. “What did she say exactly?”

“Mais, I don't remember exactly. She wouldn't give specifics, and it took her a while to stop crying before she could talk to us.”

“Crying?” I'd figured she would've been angry at me and tried to poison them against me. “Why was Evangeline crying?”

“Man, seriously? She was worried! She'd asked after you and Clotile when we'd been to the Basin and back. When we said we didn't see you at your home, _mais_ Jack, the _fille_ broke down sobbing in my arms, saddest thing I ever saw. The only thing I could do was hold her. She totally went to pieces. When she managed to get a hold of herself she told us that she'd had a fight with you the night before the flash and she'd said things to you, wouldn't say what exactly, but she told us she was sure she was the reason why you were gone. She was worried sick about you, you and Clotile both, being out there in the world, in danger and it bein' her fault.”

_All he could do was hold her when she cried._

I'd never been able to handle a woman's tears. When my mother cried, there was nothing I could do to fix her problems. Couldn't fix her wanting a man she couldn't have, couldn't fix her needing money we didn't have. All I could do was walk away, try and make things better in my own way. Catch supper, find something I could use to improvise with, improve our situation on my own, with my own two hands. Sometimes she noticed and sometimes she didn't. Mais, I had always, but always, hated her tears.

 _Holding her..._ while _she cried?_ This was something strange and never before considered. I hadn't cried since I was little. I didn't remember how old I was, just that Maman's husband, now ex-husband, had put me in the hospital on one of his drunken rages. Had she held me when I'd cried? I don't remember. I remember her tryin to protect me from him while I cried, getting me into the car, while I favored my side and arm, where he'd broken bones. Then she'd gotten in, her face purple and swollen from where he'd hit her, tears falling.

Tee-bo studied me real close now. I realized he was waiting for a response. “Ouais, we did get into it that night.” I cleared my throat. We'd both said things. And there'd been a lot more to mess with my head that just what she'd said. A hell of a lot more.

“But there was more to it that just our fight. Lots more. After the Flash, I came back home. And after what happened there...” I looked away and out the window. “I needed to clear off for a while. What happened was...a nightmare.” I said quietly. I didn't want to talk about it.

“I hear you Jack. We, Pere, Lionel and me, we went to your house. So we know.” I looked at him and saw that he understood _exactly_ what had happened that night. “We didn't tell anyone else, but we tried to tell Evie that it wasn't her fault. Doan know how much she believed us, but she didn't say nothin' else about it after that.”

I nodded.

“Sorry that happened _podna_. Shouldn't have gone down the way it did, an you shouldn't have had to deal with it on your own.”

“ _Ouais. Merci_.” I looked out the window, ready to be done with this topic.

“ _Mais_ , anyway, you'll always find a welcome wherever Evangeline is Jack. No two ways about it. The _fille_ cares about you.

I laughed at him. “Back to your story.”

“Right. Anyway. It was getting dark so we rode out to take Lionel home.”

 _After dark?_  Uh oh...  “I'm bettin' you found trouble.”

“Oh we did. Or trouble found us. Lionel broke in his shotgun and Pere and I got some target practice with our pistols. Took us a few shots to figure out it took a bullet to the head to kill 'em. Then we headed back to Haven as fast as the horses could run. Man did those suckers stink.” Tee-bo laughed. “Evie'd shown me drawings, but seein' those things in real life? Disgusting man!”

“ _Mais_ , yeah. I'd take a team of ten men in the militia.  We'd go out hunting bag men armed to the teeth. Disgusting chore, but it needed doing.”

“Is that what you've been doing all this time?”

“Pretty much. Clotile wanted to be doing the shooting too, but they stuck her in the kitchens. Shame too. She's a great shot.”

“That she is.” We've all been hunting together on occasion. “So when we get back, Lionell thanks Evie for the gun and tells her he's reconsidered her offer to stay the night and he'd be happy to sleep in the barn.”

I snort a laugh. “He probably figured she wouldn't trust a thief like him in her big house.”

“Probably. But Evie, she didn't even blink. She told him he wasn't welcome in the barn. Not when they had over a dozen empty beds in the manor. And he's been here ever since.”

Now _that_ was a surprise. “For true?”

“For true.”

“That wasn't even the biggest of the changes. Not even a couple days later Evie'd convinced her _mere_ to put _pere_ and _mere_ in charge of finding more Cajun families to bring to Haven to help work. That snowballed into making _pere_ the acting Governor of Haven. What he says goes. All the men report to him, abide by his rule, and are subject to his say so.”

I couldn't quite wrap my head around that notion. “Just how did that come about? I would've thought the Greene's would've kept the power. It's their house and land still ain't it.?”

“Oh, it is. Karen runs the farm. She and ma mere handle the women folk and any discipline that needs handled among them. We still defer to them on some matters, but she and Evie made it clear they wanted pere to be the figurehead, to take the lead. Insisted on it as a matter of fact.”

I scratched my head. This was nuts. The _Cajuns_ were in charge of Sterling? They'd always had us as their servants and enjoyed it that way. How had things reversed so dramatically?  
  
“Why-?” I was still shaking my head in confusion.

“Yeah, I asked Evie about that, right from the first. After she complained that we Cajuns are too perceptive by half, apparently, you and I are both annoying as hell that way podna,”  I barked a laugh at that before he continued, “she told me the story of how you convinced her to tell you about her visions and dreams, helped her figure out what they meant, and convinced her to tell Mel. Because of this she and Mel made the fliers, again with your help. She's convinced that without you, we'd all be dead.”

It was...strangely gratifying to hear that she'd honored me in such a way, playing up my part in the whole thing to my friends after I'd left, but it didn't answer my question. “That's good of her to say all that about me, but what does it have to do with-”

“Ouais, that's what I said. After pulling a bit more she told me that she trusted us because you'd sent us , that she and her mere didn't know how to do what needed doing and we did, that they weren't about to take credit for what they hadn't done and finally that we, my pere, me and Lionel, should be seen by everyone as the leaders we are!”

I just stared at him in amazement. My Evangeline had said all that?

“I know!” He said pointing at me as I sat with my mouth slightly open. “That's exactly how we all felt, and acted. But that's the way she and her mere wanted it. So we let them have their way. We still defer to them as much as we can, but we do that too much, they stop answering questions and just tell us to shove off and do our jobs cause we know what we're about better than they do.”

“What jobs do you and Lionel have?”

“I'm in charge of the hunting parties, deciding where we're goin' an' what we're catchin' that day. Your ole podna Lionel? Evie put him in charge of raiding an' sourcin'. He finds the hard to get things. Popular guy around here that's for sure. You remember Evie's girl Mel?” I nodded. She'd been full of flare and attitude, not one any man could forget. “Two of them hit it off right quick. Been married for months now an' are expectin'.”

I nearly choaked. Then I chuckled. Then I laughed, hard. Tee-bo joined in. “For true? My ole thievin' podna an that high class society fille are hitched and expectin? This _is_ an alternate universe I've stepped into.”

Tee-bo's chuckles died down and he looked uncomfortable. “What?” I asked.

“Mais, he ain't the only one that's been hitched around here. Most young folk are wed now podna.”

My throat dried up. No. I hadn't noticed a ring...

“Did...did Evie-?”

“Evie? Is that what has you all in a knot? No podna. She's been a lonesome dove this whole time. She ain't looked at another man since the flash. Not even so much as holding hands.”

“Heh. That's interesting. She had any that were interested in trying?”

“Any? Try dozens. She'll dance with some folks at the fais do dos, but she mostly sticks with the fellas she calls “safe.”

“'Safe?' Who's not safe?” I felt my temper flare.

“Easy, Jack. It's not like you're thinking. She means the guys who aren't interested and wouldn't be interested. The ones that are too young, too old, just friends, or already taken, like me and Lionel. The men who are single and would be interested and willing to date her, she doesn't dance with. And they know that. If they can't take a hint, Lionel, pere or me, we have a word with them. Evie's too nice to be firm. We ain't.”

Well, at least she had my podna's to look out for her.

“Why do you think she does that? Kinda strange ain't it?”

“Seems to me that there's someone she's pining over. Never said it straight out, but she gets this lovelorn look in her eyes now and again."

Heh. Who would she be pining for? Did I dare hope I still meant something to her? We'd only been together a few days months and months ago. It had been a hell of a few days, but still...

“How does she get out of it when they ask?”

“Evie's say she's tired and point out a single girl who's not dancing and who'd be interested and send them off to try their luck else where. Maybe suggest a flower from the courting garden if they need a little luck or courage before asking the girl. Things like that. Sometimes she'll say she's hungry or thirsty. She really has no end of excuses.”

“ _Fais do do_? You got parties on Saturdays? Regular?”

“We shore do podna. Every Saturday things get real excitin' round here. Good music, great food, dancin, sometimes even drinks.”

“Drinks?”

“Thought that would catch your interest. We make our own here. Bet you could figure out which kind.”

If I had enough information. If the rules didn't apply and they could grow anything...this used to be a big ole sugar cane farm. I didn't see any green sugar cane growing right now, but all the sun scorched cane stalks had been cleared away after that briar hedge... “You still grow sugar cane here?”

He touched his nose and pointed at me. I was right. “Rum. You got rum in the cellar Tee-bo?”

He laughed. “That we do. Though if it were up to Mel and Lionel we'd guzzle it as soon as it was made watching Pirates of the Caribean. That movie's a lot funnier when you're taking a shot every time the word is mentioned. Not to mention the whole crown shouting Rum! Every time the word is said. It's a real hoot!”

I grinned, imagining. They'd been living it up here. Made me wish I hadn't left.

“Courting garden?”

“The only place where flowers grow. It's Evie's pet project. She wanted someplace where the girls that are being romanced could get flowers. Not like you can go to a florist anymore. So there's one garden where all the flowers are. Beaux can go pick a flower there for a fille they fancy. Makes a good place to stroll through with ma belle too.”

“Ma belle? You got a girl?”

“Sure do. Been married a while now. She's expecting too. Name's Skylar.”

“Coo-wee. Well, that's good news! Congratulations!” I slapped his knee.

“Thanks! You'll meet her at supper.”

“Tee-bo Jandin. Married man. And almost a father.”

He puffed out his chest and I laughed. “Looks good on you.”

Tee-bo was staring at me with a calculating look. “What?”

“You seein' anyone?”

I gave a harsh laugh. “Who is there to see? Besides Clotile, men out numbered the women in my outfit fifteen to one! I was too busy killing baggers and off on scouting missions to bother with any of them. Didn't any of them peak my interest anyway. It was hell out there, not exactly the setting for a romance.”

He laughed. “Maybe you'll take some advice from an old married man then.”

I laughed at that. “I might.”

“Go pick a flower from the courting garden, and ask Evie to dance tonight.”

I raised my brows. Not that I wouldn't have tried anyway, but him pushing was interesting. “Now what makes you think I've got a shot when all the other's don't? I thought you said she avoided all the single, available men?”

“She has, ever since you.” He raised his brows.

“I'll remind you, we didn't part on the best of terms. You really think she'd give me a shot?”

He eyed my shirt again, then looked at me. “Let's just say, I have a feeling. She keeps her cards close to the vest. The only way to know for sure what's in her hand, is to play a few rounds, see how things go. But I've seen a few hints and tells that give me a good feeling where you and she are concerned.”

I grinned. “Being married has turned you into Mr. Vague and Mysterious.

He looked sheepish and scratched his beard. “Mais, maybe it's something about talking with women more.”

“Let's say I did get her to dance with me. Then what. I doan know nothin' bout courtin'. Someone like Evangeline, she'd deserve to be courted right, to be given fine things.” I'd never felt so inadequate as I did around her, and I did not like that feeling.

He smiled and gave me a nod. “Ain't that hard podna. Fille's around here, they've gotten used to keepin' things simple.”

“But someone like Evangeline-”

“Podna, even when Lionel was courtin' Evie's girl Mel, he kept it simple. Gave her his time, brought her a gift he found, went hunting, and gave her passion. Talked to her sweet, listened to her when she spoke. That's all they need and all they want. Doan make it harder than it is.”

“For true?”

“For true. Now round here, we start off the courtin by bringin' 'em somethin' from the courtin' garden, take 'em for a walk, show 'em a good time at the Fais do do on Saturdays. Other than that, we keep 'em protected, maybe escort 'em home if they doan live on Haven, bring 'em treats they like we may have found raiding, we know they're partial to. All goes well, we propose, announce, and have the weddin' on Saturday at the Fais do do. Ain't all that complicated podna.”

“That's all there is to it huh?” Didn't sound that hard come to think of it. I'd done some of that for my mere and for Clotile.

“Mais, yeah. The fille's, they'll give it back to. Cook you somethin they got the fixin's for or fix your clothes, put a patch or fix a hem. Where ever their talents lie. Some of them are still learnin' but they'll get there. Lot of 'em would like a ring but we all know how it is. Ain't always possible. Sometimes just saying I do in front of witnesses is good enough for the girl.”

I had no doubt that a girl like Evie'd want a ring, one with a rock. Never mind it wouldn't be safe to wear it anywhere but here. That made my thoughts turn dark. I looked away.

“I'm glad you're back Jack, but I heard you came bringing some news.”

“Ouais. Army of the NorthEast is headed your way. Three Thousand men strong. They're bad news and you can't stop them. Army that size, only thing you can do is run.” I looked back at my old friend. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news.”

“We knew it was coming someday, just glad you found us before we had to leave.” He paused. “Will you stay with us, when we go?”

“Sounds as if we're headed in the same direction for the time being. Evangeline asked for my outfit to escort the Haven folk West. I tol' her I'd put a word in. Shouldn't be a problem though, so long as you've got the food an' gas to spare. Our militia usually has to source those on the road which slows the pace of travel. If you have enough to share, that's a powerful incentive.”

Tee-bo gave a firm nod. “That woan be a problem.  You left us in good condition, and things have only improved since then. Lionel's been a wiz at findin' extra gas. We figure we have plenty for the trip and enough to spare.”

“Mind if I look at your figures? Travel's changed since the flash. Road conditions and wind storms an such decrease speed. You'll be able to travel through some areas you might not dare otherwise since you'll have safety in numbers, but I'd feel better knowing you're set before offering your resources if you can't really spare 'em.”

“Sure. Though, we planned not to travel during the winds. Might as well not waste the gas. I'll get the books now. You can have a look before supper if you like. ”

“I'll have a quick shave and do that."

Tee-bo clasped my hand again and slapped my back a few times and walked out, letting me know when and where dinner would be served.

I moved to the bathroom before I started shaving, I pulled out my phone, pulling up one of the pics Brandon had of Evie's face, proping it up on the counter to look at while I worked. She hadn't forgotten me. What's more, she'd regretted telling me not to come back. I could work with that.

When I'd carried her to her room this morning, she'd lain quiet and content in my arms the whole way, her arms draped around my neck, her breath on my throat. I'd felt her fingers in my hair, feather light. It sent frissons of pleasure through my body, though I'd tried to ignore it with Karen right next to me. She'd seemed practically dead to the world as I laid her on her bed.

Seemed like my goal of her looking up to me had been at least somewhat achieved if she credited me with getting Haven on the road to success. Considering the huge success it seemed to be, that was saying something. I just needed an opening to get back in with her. I lay there plotting how to bring that about. Fortunately, I had time. The road to Texas was long. I had plenty of time to make her mine again.

I flipped to a bikini pic. I wanted so desperately to see her alive and writhing with passion as I had that night in the fields. Patience...

I headed down to look over the books. Tee-bo directed me to an office where Lionel was waiting with a computer of all things. It looked like one of our old school issue laptops. After we exchanged greetings and Lionel got on to me for staying away so long, they explained the Greene's had the foresight to store a lot of their electronics in the cellar the night before the flash. They didn't use them often afterwards, trying to preserve them for as long as possible.

I flipped through the spreadsheets of their figures. The types of transportation they'd acquired, how many people they were putting on which transports. What the... “Do you seriously have one, no, _two_ double decker buses? Where the hell did you find those?”

“Greyhound station, podna. Ain't like we been planning this thing last minute. Evie told us to plan this about two weeks after the flash. Maybe sooner.”

“Right.” I shook my head. I kept scrolling. “Two eighteen wheelers. An industrial kitchen on wheels. Well, those are all gas hogs, but as long as you got the gas...”

Lionel took the mouse and flipped to the next page. “Holy...” I just stared and breathed. “You doan breath a word about how much you really got. You keep those gas rations hidden behind some other stores.” I told them, turning to point a finger at them both.  “Folks have killed for these kind of stockpiles. Hell, wars have probably been started over less.”  Seeing they took me serious I turned back to the spreadsheet.  "You got two separate sets of gas figures.  Diesel and unleaded?  Where're you findin' all the diesel?"

"We make it.  One of the folks pranked and saved was a chemistry teacher."  Lionel said, leaning back on the desk.  He grinned, crossing his arms.  "Apparently he was young enough and hot enough that a senior at Evangeline's party called him all Sunday long."  I laughed at that.  I hadn't had chemistry but I could imagine.  "They got hitched a couple months back."  

"Go to bed!"

"For true."  Tee-bo confirmed.  "Her parents were a little leery at first, but he's a good sort, just twenty-five and she was over eighteen and doin' a woman's work at Haven, and doin' most of the chasin'.  He couldn't resist and frankly, I wouldn't have done either in his place, they were well suited.  The rents didn't have much cause to object anymore.  We've done away with a lot of the conventions around here.  Things got a lot simpler, but over all, we're better for it."

Lionel got back to his gas explanation.   "Anyway, he had the idea to start converting used oil and the lye the women make into bio-diesel.  He and a couple guys worked in a garage together converted the engines to run off the gas we started making."

I was flat out stunned.  No other word for it.  That was  _brillant.   "_ That was  _brillant,_ Lionel.  The man should get an award for that."

"He got hitched to a young beauty who's hot for him and rights to appropriate condoms and lingerie or other items from the stores we raid.  I'd say the man's happy enough."

I grinned and rubbed my jaw.   _Ouais_ , that'd make for wedded bliss alright.

Speaking of sharing stores, that reminded me. “By the way, what's your plan about sharin' food? Evie told me you planned to offer food and fuel, but if you let them know you've got fresh food when no one else in the world does, mais, that might be a problem too.”

Now their eyes held the concern I thought they should. Lionel stood beside me and crossed his big arms. He'd gained muscle over the last months too. We all had. “You sayin' your militia might get it into their heads to take what's ours? By force?”

“I'm saying you've got somethin' no one else does, not anywhere. Something, as far as I can tell, no one else ever will.” I stood up and walked to the window, pointing outside. “You know you've got a miriacle happening out there every day. But do you know that nothing grows, not anywhere, except for here?”

“Nothing grows? Not anything?” Tee-bo asked.

“That's right.” I told him. “Not one stalk of grass. Not a single weed. I've not seen one green living thing in all my months of traveling since the flash except for here.”

They looked at each other, and something passed between them, something important.

Then Lionel asked me, “If nothing grows, what are people eating?”

“Not much, that's for sure. First people raided the stores. Those are all gone now. I've gotten pretty good at sourcing food that's still left in out of the way places. Those spots most folks don't think to look. There's a new food chain out there. Most folks have lost their minds. They've started turning against their neighbors, against their friends, against their own families. Some, even turned canibal when the food was gone. It's the strong against the weak. This place you've built, it's a paradise, but it's the only one left.”

“Now, if you're planning to share food with the militia, sooner or later, they'll know you've got fresh food. And they're goan to want to know how you got fresh when no one else in the world does.” “The way I see it, you got three options. You ain't told them anything yet. You can keep two separate camps on the way down, trade canned goods only, and try and separate once you get where you want to settle. Or you can let them in on your secret, increase your numbers and the number of armed men willing to defend your settlement once you get where you're going. Or third, you can stick with your first option until someone slips up, which is likely, but then you don't control the negotiation, which leaves you on the road with a potentially hostile guard, who are upset that you haven't been sharing all you've had to share, and now you may not have the option to allow them to settle with you, but may be forced in to it, while your women and children are in the middle of the negotiations. All less than ideal.”

“If you have enough to share without doing without, option one would be best. If not, might be best to trade canned goods and fuel for ammo, keep two separate camps, and follow them to Texas.”

Tee-bo nodded. “I'll speak with Pere and Karen about it. We'll get back to you.”

“But not Evie?”

“No. She'll want to know what we decide, but Pere and Karen will make the final call.”

I heard a metal bell clang. “That'll be the dinner bell. Best get outside.” Tee-bo rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“What're we havin'?” I asked.

“Crawfish. Caught a bunch from the wildlife refuge up north. Had to shoot a few baggers to get-em, but we'll be eatin' well tonight.”

I raised my brows, impressed. “Nice, Tee-bo.”

“Well, wasn't much.” He shrugged. “We killed off most of the bagmen around these parts after the first few months. Now it's just stragglers that wander through.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Damn shame to leave.”

Ouais, it sure was. We headed out, and my friends introduced me to their wives. Wives. Man, I could not get used to that.  And one of them pregnant!  Shoot. We shook hands, Skylar giving me a shy smile with one hand on her belly.  She wasn't quite showing yet, only a couple months along. Mel giving me a shake that nearly made me wince.  I grinned instead. She'd always had fire. Suited Lionel to a T. The seat across from me stayed empty, even after grace was said and the food was served, the crawfish boil dumped in a long line across the table, steaming and smelling so good I was hard pressed to keep my tongue in my mouth.

The crawfish were impressive, but the fruits and veggies even more so. Fresh oranges and lemons lined the table, cut in half to squeeze over your dinner or to eat raw if you wanted. Steamed vegetables were mixed in with the crawfish and even though I loved meat, I hadn't had good veg in months so I went for those first: asparagus, broccoli, carrots, artichokes, green beans and red potatoes with onions and garlic mixed in. It felt like I hadn't eaten real food before I'd sat down to this mean. I looked across the table to Clotile and I could see she felt the same. We were both trying to stuff our faces while trying _not to look_ like we were stuffing our faces. We moaned and exclaimed over how very bon the food was.

After a few minutes Mel excused herself and said she was going to go see what was keeping Eves. Lionel and Tee-bo asked me about what I'd been up to while I was away, so I told them about my duties in the Militia and being promoted to Sergeant in less than four months.

I heard steps behind me on the porch, so I turned, and what I saw made me take a good long look. Mel and Evangeline had finally arrived.  Mel breezed past her to the table but Evie stood there frozen, all decked out in finery.  She wore a jolie blue dress that fell halfway down her thighs that swished with the breeze as she walked, the small sleeves fluttering over her shoulders, with a belt that hugged her slim waist, and sandals that wrapped around slim ankles.  A long blue ribbon banded over her head, keeping her hair back, reminding me of the red silk ribbon I always kept in my pocket, a reminder of a September night so long ago.  At her ears, neck and one slim finger, jewels glistened, sapphires and diamonds.  I craved that blue ribbon, wanting that token to join my red one with a craving that made my mouth water, but those gems were a reminder that she was firmly out of my reach, and likely always would be, no matter what Tee-bo hinted at.  I stuck one hand in my pocket, feeling the silky ribbon twining around my fingers as I looked her up and down with appreciation.

As Mel rounded the table she told us that Eves was just getting cleaned up after working in the garden. Apparently, digging up potatoes could be dirty work. That was interesting information. So she didn't spend all her time just sitting in the chair, but actually helped in the fields too? I liked that.

Finally Evie got a move on and headed our way.  She was _hypnotique_.  Her long blonde hair had a slight curl to it, bouncing and waving with every step she took, reminding me of the song _Jolie Blon_.  -Pretty Blonde.  Mais, I was determined not to let her slip away like the girl in the song.

She looked to my left, and to my right, before finally looking at me. When she did, her breath caught and a blush heated her cheeks. Mais, unlike our last encounters when we were in school, she only briefly held my gaze, before her lashes lowered over her eyes and she looked down. When she took her seat across from me, I thought she'd have to look at me then, but she kept her gaze shyly lowered, only lifting her eyes to look at Clotile or Mel on either side of her.

What was this about? She wouldn't even look at me now? I kept talking with Lionel and Tee-bo, Clotile, Mel, Ronan and the rest, mostly in Cajun, but sometimes in English as Mel hadn't learned Cajun completely yet, though she said she enjoyed the practice with a heated look at Lionel that he returned. My annoyance with Evangeline began to rise to anger as her avoidance of me became more obvious. When she offered to take Clotile to pick up anything she needed after supper, and me too, the rage boiled over.

“Just like that? Whatever we need? It's that easy?” Didn't she understand that nothing in this world came without strings? I had no desire to be indebted to her.  I wanted to be on equal footing for once, not to owe anything to this rich _fille_ who seemed to think everything in life was so easy, when I'd had to work and scrap and earn everything I had.

Lionel answered. “Sure is podna. What's ours is yours.” I looked at him to find he was grinning. But I wasn't in the mood for joking and I didn't want to hear it from him. I wanted to hear it from her. I wanted her to stop ignoring me and pay attention. And I didn't want a hand out. I'd been given more than enough.

“A trade is one thing.” I told them both, making it clear I was including both of them in the conversation. “Doan need charity.”

Tee-bo snorted a laugh. Did he think this was funny? I was in no mood for it. I scowled at him. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking across the table at Evangeline. “You wanna take this one Evie? I think you've given this speech a few times, just not to the man himself.”

What was he on about now? I looked across the table at her, to find a half smile on her face. She dusted off her hands and took a drink, and then her eyes focused on me, and I was a bit surprised because for the last half hour she'd spent the whole time shyly avoiding my gaze. There was nothing shy about her now.

“Jack? How much is a horse worth after the flash?”

Why were women always changing the subject on you? Did she want to trade one with the militia? “Pretty near priceless in terms of the amount of meat you could get from 'em. Though feeding 'em would be near impossible unless you're anywhere but here.”

“Fine. How about fifty gallons of fuel?”

I narrowed my eyes from across the table. “That'd be worth quite a lot. You could trade that for pretty much anything you wanted.” Where was she going with this? I knew they had a lot more than that. I didn't though. My tank didn't hold that much and they'd already given me some without asking. Did she want it back?

“How much are four dozen chickens, or two cows, or four goats worth?” I sat back, remembering telling my podnas to round up animals before the flash happened. Helping round up three of those stubborn goats and a couple dozen of those damn chickens that were too coo-yon to know what was good for them. Then I'd had to go home to check on my mere. My eyes widened with realization.

She nodded, seeing that I was getting what she was saying. “How much are over three hundred lives worth to you Jack?” She asked softly, her deep blue eyes. “Surely they're worth a few pieces of clothes and supplies. I don't think a single person here would object. But you're welcome to ask if they mind.” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, then dropped it again. “I can guarantee you they won't give a care what you take.”

She picked up a crawfish and started peeling it. Now why did seeing that _belle fille_ , all dolled up with her hair in that blue ribbon gettin' her hands dirty like she didn't care start to turn me on?

“Evangeline, I didn't save three hundred people. Was your visions that did that.” I told her firmly. I was no hero.

Tee-bo snickered beside me. “Ain't gonna win that argument podna. She's got stubborn mastered.”

She didn't bother looking up, just continued arguing. “Wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known the full moon was only a few days away. I would've thought it was just another delusion and tried to forget about it.” Now she looked and pointed her dirty finger at me. “You're the one who convinced me to show you the picture of what I saw.”

“You could've figured that out on your own. Anyone can google something.”

She stopped peeling the prawn and looked me dead in the eyes, shaking her head. “I wouldn't have.” She told me with firm conviction. “You made me realize I didn't have time to waste. That I had to pay attention right then. You're the one who convinced me to tell Mel. If I hadn't, she wouldn't have thought of the prank. If she hadn't thought of the prank, and you hadn't altered it and convinced us to make fliers, there might only be ten or less people sitting here instead of four hundred.”

She pointed a finger at me, the fire in her voice sending freesons up my arms and my spine. “You did that Jack.” Her voice cracked. She paused then continued,“Don't sell yourself short.”

Clotile said dramatically beside Evie, “She told you!” Then nudged Evie with her shoulder and cracked up, Mel, Skylar all hooting with laughter. Tee-bo and Lionel jostled me with their meaty arms chuckling.  Any other time this would have called for hearty slaps on the back, but crawfish boil was a delicious and messy meal.    
  
I wanted to see Evangeline's eyes again but those blue eyes were firmly locked on her food the rest of dinner unless she was talking to one of the women beside her. Shy tonight. What would it take to get her attention? Maybe I needed to get her alone...

Then Ronan stood up and all at the head table pounded their fists on the table a few times, then stopped, when Ronan raised his hands.

“Friends, Family. We have honored guests tonight. You've all heard the story of a young man who helped spread the word on that night long ago. Our Evie and Mel passed our prank fliers with life saving phrase.

Everyone echoed, “Don't look at the lights!”

“But they had some help, as you may recall from several young men. Our Brandon threw a rather large and loud party where the fliers were distributed across at least three counties.” Where Brandon was he stood and those around him cheered and slapped his backs. “Which drew some notice from the police as I recall.”  
“Worth it!” He shouted to laughter from the crowd.

“And we also had help from several young men you know from our Cajun crowd. Tee-bo, Lionel and Gaston helped distribute fliers through the Basin Parish, announcing a potluck and petting zoo and emergency food and supply drive for the needy. Little did we know, the needy would be us.”

Laughter. I laughed too. It was pretty funny that the joke was on them.

“They were very busy that night, disabling and damaging cars, stealing animals...”

More laughter from the crowd.

“It was all for a good cause!” Lionel yelled.

“Indeed it was.” Ronan answered. “In fact, it was a grand beginning for the leader of our Raiding team, wouldn't you all say?”

More cheers and table banging. I slapped him on the back. “Popular guy around here aren't you podna?”

“That I am.” He grinned, his chest wide and proud.

“But there's someone I've left out of our tale so far tonight.”

“Jackson! Jack!” Came from shouts all around the lawn, even from the table. _What in the Hell?_

“That's right! What did Jack do?”

“Helped Evie figure out the clues, cause he's good at puzzles!” Ronain shouted, grinning large at me from across the table.

“That's right!” Ronan thundered. “And after they solved the puzzle then what?”

“Convinced her to talk to MEL!” One of the little girls yelled off to the side.

Seriously? What? Was this a bedtime story for these kids? This was unreal. I looked at Clotile. Her eyes were dancing with mirth.

“That's right! And after that?” Ronan called.

“Jack told Evangeline and Mel to make Fliers to pass out!” One of the teen boys on the middle tables yelled.

“Right! What else?” Ronan asked, then pointed out people who called out answers.

“He saved the Greene's horses!”

“He organized the church potluck.”

“He called on his podnas to spread the word.”

“He helped saved the Basin folk and their animals!”

I was dumbstruck. _They'd remembered me._ They'd remembered what I'd done.

“There are other things he's done but those are the things we want you to remember. Now the reason we changed the story tonight is because our special guests are Clotile, Jack's sister. Stand up Clotile!”

She stood and waved.  The roar of greeting was pure thunder. Then she sat.

“And our other guest is a member of the Louisiana Militia. He's been ridding the state of Bagmen since the flash. Our very own Jackson Deveaux! Stand up Jack.”

Tee-bo and Lionel shoved at me and I stood to thunder and screams and clapping. I waved and smiled but it was surreal. Was this what a celebrity felt like? They'd made me into some sort of hero. I'd just done what needed doing.

I sat down as quick as I felt like I could and Ronan raised his arms for quiet. When they quieted he thanked them for their warm welcome and told them he had some news.

“You've all known that some day the time would come that we would have to leave Haven. Just like we had a warning of the flash that saved all our lives, we've had another warning that some day there would come a time when a large force would march our way. You've all been told to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. Fortunately, thanks to our Jack, we have more than a moment. He's brought word that this army, the one headed by the evil ones our Evie has had visions of, is headed our way. And so, _it's time to go_.”

Worried murmers rose and he raised his hands again. They quieted and he continued. “Tonight I want you to go home and pack your things. One bug out bag and one suitcase each. In the morning you are to arrive at Haven with your belongings and report to the motor pool where you will receive your travel arrangements. Family units are together which can be both a blessing and a curse.”

Scattered laughter.

“After your suitcases are loaded you will receive your work assignments for the day. Depending on those assignments you may or may not wish to keep your pack with you or loaded in the transport. All three meals will be as they are now, at these tables. We will be roughing it that night and pulling out early in the morning at first light, before the winds get started.”

“I want you all to be assured, we've known this was coming since the very first days. We have prepared for this. We are ready for this. We have the food, fuel and arms to see us safely through this. We'll give you more details tomorrow. For now, have a good evening. Enjoy the food.”

He sat down and the chatter resumed.

I watched Evie easily, between chatting with Tee-bo and Lionel. Dieu, it was good to be home, chatting in Cajun with his podnas again. Starin' at pretty girls, eatin' good food. Enough to make a man never want to leave. I smiled easy and often, noticin' when Evangeline stole glimpses at me from under her lashes.

I was a still reeling a bit, but those shy glances sent me back into hunting mode.  No longer was she out of reach.  By turning me into the Hero of Haven, and giving me that kind of a welcome home, she'd put me on equal footing, or at least, nearly equal.  Good enough.  They'd been saying what was theirs was mine and that I should have been here all along.  If that was true, then I should consider myself as rich as anyone else here.  I was her equal tonight.  I stared intently at her from across the table.

She might be shy tonight, but that didn't mean she wasn't still interested. After all, according to Tee-bo, the last lips she'd felt on hers were mine. And she'd been upset, fallen to pieces, when she'd realized I wasn't coming back after the flash. That likely meant she still wanted me like I wanted her. And that gave me enough motivation to make a play.

My foot found hers under the table. She stilled. Didn't look at me, but didn't move away either. I caged her foot between my own, wishing I wasn't wearing heavy boots, so I could feel her soft skin. I didn't dare rub in case that was too rough on her, but I held her captive, and she stayed there, her leg pinned between mine. A blush rose in her cheeks and then she went back to eating. So did I, but I kept my eyes trained on her.  Her upper leg eventually relaxed, coming down to rest on mine, so that she was nearly hugging my calf with her dainty foot.  I wondered if she noticed what she was doing?  The  _fille_ liked my touch, accepted nearly every one as though I had a right to her.  

A few minutes later she gave a jolt, at nothing I could see, then she stared right at me, horrified. Something was wrong, but what? The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as she hastily pulled her leg away, losing her sandal. She grabbed her water cup and turned from the table, dumping it over each of her hands in turn to give them a hasty rinse, then nearly throwing her cup back on the table and grabbing her handkerchief from her pocket and wiping off her hands.

Then she was up and running around the table and inside the house like something was on fire.  
_____________________________  
There you go!  Second Jack Chapter.  How'd you like it?

Updated as of 8/16/2014.  I needed to add a few bits.

 

 


	22. Haven After the Flash Jack and Evie Chapter 6

A/N  So I _really_ wanted there to be more to this chapter, but quite frankly I just don’t have time.  So this is all I’ve got for you today.  I hope you enjoy it.  It backs up just a little in Evie’s pov at dinner.  It was necessary.  
I  _may_ have a shot at getting a chap up on Thursday while I'm on vacation.  We'll see.  Next chap will be super cute and sweet with a little drama angst followed by Jack getting all in there and messing with Evie's plans.  Lots of confrontation.  Boom!  We all know he's the man right?  

 

At supper tonight, when I told Clotile that I was thinking about things, that was true. But I wasn't thinking about things to come, I was thinking about things that had already happened a long time ago, or more precisely, what I was going to do, now that my past had caught back up with my present.

For a long time, there hadn't been anything _to_ do, which had made things fairly simplistic. I focused on the facts of the matter and those were easy to deal with. The things I didn't understand, I probably never would. Those things I continually thought in circles about, never arriving at a conclusion, which left my emotions concerning Jack in a tangle at best. I figured this didn't really matter though, because he wasn't here, until now.

This morning I'd been too exhausted and too distracted by why he'd suddenly arrived, what his news might be, to care about any attention he'd shown. Now that I thought about it, _he'd_ been tired this morning too. Tired, hungry and exhausted.

But tonight, things were different. There was an energy and intensity to him that hadn't been there this morning. His eyes communicated that as they locked on me from the moment I'd arrived at supper, and it felt like they hadn't left me for more than a second.

Last fall in school I'd met his gaze often, staring back. At the time I'd been up for the challenge, wondering what he was thinking, mesmerized by his eyes, by the way he looked at me. I had been unafraid, daring, and curious.

Things were different now. Now my emotions were a messy riot of confusion. This was because Jack and I had never settled anything after the flash. We'd fought and then he'd left town. So I'd spent the last two hundred days wondering about things. Since I'm the kind of person who likes to give people the benefit of the doubt, and doesn't like to judge people harshly, especially people that I _want_ to think kindly of, that means I haven't been able to settle things in my mind as to what really happened that week between me and Jack. Even though Mel and I talked and Mel gave me her opinion of what she thought happened, it's still just one opinion. There's a few others on the table.

So here's what's been running through my mind the whole time he was gone. I know he played me to a degree with my visions. That he didn't totally believe me a hundred percent that I was telling the truth about them. Maybe he wasn't sure if I was making them up, or if I was nuts or if they were real, so he was playing along. But he acted as if he believed me the whole time, or at least as though he was really considering believing me. And in the end he acted on those beliefs. Maybe it was a survival instinct? Maybe he figured it wouldn't hurt to go along with it, just in case it was real. So I don't have any problem with all of that. He did what he thought needed doing, and he supported me and saved so many lives...just, yeah. I can't thank him enough for all he did there, even if he didn't really believe me like I thought he did at first.

The other part though, this part makes me go round and around in circles. It's the whole Cajun player thing. How much of that liking me thing was real? I don't know if it was genuine on his side, but I'd started to fall for him.

He was so much more experienced and confident than I was. He could manipulate my emotions with so little effort, spinning them nearly 180 degrees in minutes. Probably not a challenge at all.

I was so attracted to him, had come to care so much about him in such a short amount of time. I felt so embarrassed and how I'd exposed such intimate parts of myself, not just my body, but my mind too. I'd received such drastically different reactions from him.

When I'd told him about my visions, which was a gigantic leap of faith. He'd not only listened, he'd helped me piece together the puzzle, prepare my family, prepare my friends, my parish and prepare his own parish. That gamble had paid off ten fold.

When I'd trusted him enough to let him kiss me, to see what the chemistry he'd talked about that first day was all about, those sparks had burned so bright that to this day I still felt the embers glowing when I remembered that night. Mel and the others still didn't understand why I wouldn't give the other men around Haven a chance. Quite simply, because none of the others could hold a candle to Jack, literally. He had a way about him that could set me on fire with just a look, _a look!_ If I tried to settle for another man, knowing going in that the chemistry would never, could never measure up, well, that relationship would be doomed from the start, wouldn't it? I'd be forever looking backwards...

But then, when I'd lain with Jack under the stars, let him kiss me, caress me, shown and given him more of me than any man had ever had, it had been beautiful, until it had gone horribly wrong. I knew now that it had been as much my fault as his. He'd asked for _more_ , meaning sex. I'd said yes, thinking he'd meant more kisses and feeling good and been too inexperienced and naïve to know what he was referring to by _more_. And then I'd said no, and it had all gone downhill from there. He'd thought I'd insulted him horribly. I was too shocked by everything moving so quickly to say the words I should have. He was angry and frustrated and in pain. I'd been hurt and confused and in tears. I'd been a... _a tease_ as Mel had put it.

But Jack had come back. _He'd come back._ And I'd slept the most peaceful, restful sleep of my life that night in his arms. But then, when I'd woken, it was as though he'd become a stranger to me, as thought that night had never happened.

Ever since then, at night, when the voices in my head surrounded me, yelling so loud that sleep became impossible, I pulled the blankets and pillows around me and imagined Jack was still there. It didn't work very well and sometimes I cried myself to sleep, but it was how I made it through the nights.

Even though Mel had explained all of Jack's actions to me from a possible male perspective, it was only _one possible_ perspective of many, and the manys tortured my thoughts. I wanted to believe in the best possible perspecive but holding on to that hope hurt too damn much, especially when I remembered the painful words hat haunted me. “ _Don't come back!”_ If he really had been beginning to care about me like I was about him, and then I'd accused him falsely and told him not to come back on top of whatever he'd had to go through on top of all that? It would have been too much to forgive, I was sure.

Next best was that he was some what interested. Maybe he thought I was hot, but not all that. So he'd played me, maybe thought he'd take a shot at getting in my pants while he had it, and was mad and frustrated he hadn't scored. Maybe the next day he was ready to scratch me of his list of prospects and move on, but he'd sent the Jandin's to protect me, because I'd warned and protected them all so maybe Cajun protection and honor came into play? This one, I thought, was the most comfortable option. It hurt, because I wanted him to like me more than this, but I'd just have to deal and move on. Sometimes life sucked that way, right?

The last option, the one I feared the most, was that he'd secretly despised me, maybe even hated me. Perhaps because I was rich and he wasn't? Likely because I was _bonne-a-rien_ and he'd learned how to fish and cook and fix his own house with nothing but his own two hands and a little ingenuity? I remembered his disdain when I told him I'd been scared of the lightning. He'd called me soft in a tone that sounded terribly disappointed. And in school before he'd known I spoke Cajun. He'd told Lionel, “ _At first I thought she was a useless little doll, pretty to look at and not a damn thing more...”_

I was used to an easy life and he was used to working hard for what he had. Did he despise me for that? I remembered his words to me just this morning. _“Evangeline Greene. You're living a soft and easy live, watching others work. Doan look like it agrees with you though.”_

So I had all these possibilities floating around in my head. And Jack hadn't contradicted me when I'd called him out about playing me that night at his house. He'd just been mad that I was there. He never came back to set the record straight. He just...left. Which brought up a fourth possiblity... perhaps I didn't mean enough to him to set me straight? Maybe I wasn't worth the trouble? I got so confused thinking about all of it, and so uncertain and insecure. I'd only known him a week, just a week. Maybe he didn't even really think that much about me at all when he left. Maybe he'd forgotten all about me all this time.

So with all these thoughts confusing me, and with my body drained of energy this morning, I didn't have the will to put up a fight. Tonight, I'd decided to go with operation avoidance when at all possible. The way I figured it, I only had a one in four chance that he actually liked me the way I'd liked him, and even _if_ that were the case, I'd totally screwed the pooch with that one. To make matters worse, I had to leave in one day. Oh, and there was an army three thousand strong with twin teenagers who had some strange connection to Tarot cards and had some sort of hypnotic spell casting power that were headed in my direction, because I was the Empress. Also, there's a strange knight of Death who _covets_ me, or _my card_ , an who thinks that I owe him some sort of payment for something that I don't understand and who may or may not want to kill me. And there's a bunch of other cards who might want to kill me too. Is it any wonder I don't have a whole lot to say tonight?

So basically, I decided I don't have enough information to decide one way or the other what Jack felt about me, but it didn't really matter, because I had to leave in one day and I was leaving alone. Jack would go with Haven's folks as a hero so maybe, just maybe, karma's scales might tip in my favor where he was concerned. Then again, maybe not. It was only what he deserved. It wasn't like I should get brownie points for making sure he got what he deserved.

I didn't know why he was bothering to stare at me. Probably the chemistry thing. If nothing else, we did have that. Unfortunately chemistry wasn't enough. I wanted love too, and after his comment this morning, I wondered if maybe he really did _not_ like me after all. Why warn me then? Well that wasn't hard. He wasn't really warning me. He was warning everyone here. And we weren't the first stop. They'd stopped at the Basin first. Plus, he'd wanted to barter the information. I picked at the food in front of me, my appetite lessening.  
Besides, there were bunches of pretty, single girls around Haven who could sew _and_ cook, which was one better than me. They could dance well, as I was sure Jack would find out tonight. He'd have his choice of girls he could pick from. I'd bet he'd find chemistry with one of them and forget all about me soon enough. The Hero of Haven would find himself plenty of bonne fille's tonight.

“Evie? You okay?” Clotile asked from my right.

“Yeah, sorry.” I ducked my head before turning to the right, my little manuver avoiding Jack's eyes. “Just in my own head tonight. But...” I leaned closer and whispered, remembering there was something I needed her help with. “there's a little project I need your help with.”

“Ouais? What is it?” She whispered back.

I swung my hair to block my face and whispered in her ear, “For a long while, I've been collecting things for your brother, for when he came back. I figured he would someday. But I thought maybe you could tell me if there was something in particular that he needed or that he was short on. Something like that.”

I leaned back to look at her and she grinned at me in delight and told me, “I always liked you Evangeline!”

That made me feel warm inside so I smiled back warmly, telling her, “I always liked you too Clotile. I'm glad you finally made it here.” Then I leaned closer and whispered, “Its a secret though. Don't tell him. Okay?”

“Ouais! I woan spoil your suprise.” She whispered back. Then she thought a moment and told me swiftly, not having to think long, “Jack's _never_ without his bow but he only has six arrows. A few extra would be good. He has a gun with only one bullet. That's hardly enough.” I nodded. This was all excellent info.

“He likes liquor of course, that's always good. A spare knife or multi-purpose tool. I like his new shirt and pants. Mine too. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“You're welcome.” I smiled. “Did you get fixed up yet in the underwear department?”

“Ouais. Isabeu took me to supply and gave me many extras. I'm good.”

“Good. And Mel will take you after supper and you can pick out whatever you need to round out your bug out bag.” She looked uncomfortable so I told her, forgetting to keep my voice down, “Seriously Clotile. Anything you need. A good knife, first aid, soaps, whatever. Get yourself fixed up. We can take care of Jack at the same time too. Alright?”

Jack's angry voice cut into our conversation from across the table. “Just like that? Whatever we need? It's that easy?” He was practically vibrating with rage. What was the matter with him?

I cut my eyes down to my food, trying to figure out what had set him off. Lionel answered him, his tone easy and even amused. “Sure is podna. What's ours is yours.”

“A trade is one thing.” Jack replied firmly. “Doan need charity.” _Charity? Seriously?_

Tee-bo snorted a laugh from beside Jack. I couldn't help the smile the crept across my face either, thinking about all the resources Jack had started us off with at the beginning of the flash. How he'd saved our horses and that had started off our resource gathering in the first place. We wouldn't have gathered those first guns if we hadn't had the horses, and we wouldn't have the horses if not for Jack reinforcing our barn.

“You wanna take this one Evie? I think you've given this speech a few times, just not to the man himself.”

My half smile hitched to a full one. This was true. I had given the speech fairly often. I lifted my eyes to Jack's. He was looking at me with a mix of confusion and annoyance. This was good. Male confusion I could totally handle. It was the whole “I'm going to mess with your head sexual appeal” thing that I couldn't handle right now. As long as he was off balance, I could handle eye contact. “Jack? How much is a horse worth?”

Totally confused. Perfect. He seemed to be wondering why I was asking that question as he gave his head a little shake. Tee-bo and Lionel knew exactly where I was headed with this though. They'd been there and they'd heard the speech.

“Pretty near priceless in terms of the amount of meat you could get from 'em. Though feeding 'em would be near impossible unless you're anywhere but here.”

That was a satisfactory answer. Too bad he didn't see their value in terms of the work they could do but if you couldn't feed them then I could understand why that was. “Fine. How about fifty gallons of fuel?” He'd made sure the Cajun community had at least that much at their church drive. He narrowed his eyes at me, probably wondering why I'd changed the subject again. His friends were still grinning away, thinking this was high entertainment probably. “That'd be worth quite a lot. You could trade that for pretty much anythin' you wanted.” He tilted his head, trying to figure me out. I decided to throw him a bone. Mel was about to loose it next to me anyway. Her face was turning a little red trying not to laugh.

“How much are four dozen chickens or two cows, or four goats worth?” I asked bluntly, listing off the livestock that were at the church the night of the flash. Jack sat back, his face looking shocked, as though everything I'd been saying had finally hit him.

I nodded. Then softly, I asked him, nearly on a whisper, “How much are three hundred lives worth to you Jack? Surely they're worth a few pieces of clothes and supplies.” His eyes on me were changing. Something in them was growing. “I don't think a single person here would object. But you're welcome to ask if they mind.” I jerked my thumb over my shoulder for emphasis and to get his eyes off of me. It only worked for half a second so I dropped it again. “I can guarantee you they won't give a care what you take.”

Now his eyes had that heat in them again and something else that made me really uncomfortable so I picked up a crawfish because that would take a while to work on.

“Evangeline, I didn't save three hundred people. Was your visions that did that.” He said in a firm voice.

Now that made me angry. It _wasn't_ _ **my visions.**_ They were _Matthew's_ visions. But I wasn't allowed to say anything about _that_ either. My mouth twisted down angrilly and I gritted my teeth.

Tee-bo snickered. “Ain't gonna win that argument podna. She's got stubborn mastered.”

 _Yes I did_ , I thought proudly. I didn't even bother looking up, just picked angrily at they crawfish, twisting the head off. “Wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known the full moon was only a few days away. I would've thought it was just another dilusion and tried to forget about it.” I was angry enough to handle whatever was in Jack's eyes so I looked up and pointed my finger at him, crawfish guts and all, “ _You're_ the one who convinced me to show you the picture of what I saw.”

I got back to work on the crawfish.

“You could've figured that out on your own.” He told me. “Anyone can google something.”

He didn't get it. He didn't understand how badly damaged I'd been that summer. How shaken my self-confidence had been. I stopped working and looked him in the eyes again. I had to get through to him. _He had to understand this!_ “I wouldn't have.” My voice nearly shook with conviction. “You made me realize I didn't have _time_ to waste. That I had to pay attention _right then!_ You're the one who convinced me to tell Mel! If I hadn't, she wouldn't have thought of the prank. If she hadn't thought of the prank, and you hadn't altered it and convinced us to make fliers, there might only be _ten,_ _or less_ people sitting here instead of _four hundred_.”

I pointed my finger at him again because he didn't seem to understand that if it wasn't for him, most everyone here would be dead! He was staring at me, visibly stunned by my outburst. Had he never been lectured before? “You did that Jack!” My voice cracked and my eyes watered. I paused, trying to get control. Then I finished, telling him firmly, “Don't sell yourself short.”

I picked up my neglected prawn, finally getting to the tail meat, which was the best part, when Clotile hooted with laughter saying, “She _told_ you!” and nudged me with her shoulder. Any other time she probably would have given me a hug.

Mel leaned over from my other side telling me, “Nicely done, but what's with the shy act? You've barely looked up from your food all night?”

“I've just got a lot on my mind is all. Why?”

“You realize he's been looking at you the whole time right?”

“Um, I can kinda feel that, yeah.”

“Are you planning on doing anything about that?”

“Well, I have to leave in a day and so do you all, so no, not really.”

Her mouth thined and turned down. “Eves-”

I whispered quickly, “I don't want to talk about this here. Please.”

Her eyes moved to him and back to me. “You don't want him to know?”

“No! It's not his business.”

“You don't think he'd care?”

I shrugged. “I don't know. I don't plan to find out.”

“Seriously Evie? You spend all this time pining for him-”  
“I have not been _pining_ for him!”

“Oh please! You won't even dance with other men, let along look at them. I'd call that pining.”

“I've had other things on my mind. Just because I haven't been interested in dating-”

“Like what-”

“Just...stuff.”

“Bitch! Are you holding out on me again?!”

“I...”

“You are!” She balled up her fist on the table and raised it like she was going to thump me on the arm right here.

Fortunately, pregnancy made her a little slower so I held her fist down and whispered quickly, “I don't want to talk about it here, alright?”

She glared at me but made me promise to spill tonight. I breathed out, feeling like I'd narrowly dodged the brick that was her fist, because, well, I had. Then I turned to my food. Clotile nudged me and told me, “That was wonderful, what you said about Jack.”

I gave a half smile. “It was just the truth.”

She looked across the table. I did the same from under my lashes. The men were talking amongst themselves. So she leaned in to whisper, “The gift you are making for my brother, no one has ever done such a thing. I think he will like it very much. Thank you for doing this for mon frere.”

I shrugged. “He deserves it. He's always taking care of other folks. Haven never would have been such a success without everything he did to get us established. The two of you should have been here all along. It's past time someone did something for him.”

She gave me a look then, that I didn't know how to interpret, so I went back to eating.

After a little bit Ronan stood, so I banged the table a few times with the rest of the folks, the signal to stop chatting and pay attention.

He adapted the typical reciataion of the Flash remembrance, leaving out Jack's bit. I figured out why pretty quickly. When he started Jack's tribute and people started calling out what Jack had done I watched the looks on Jack and Clotile's faces. Jack sat in stunned amazement. He literally could not believe this was happening. He could barely accept that I'd told his friends everything that he'd done. That we'd shared the truth will all four hundred survivors, made known that he not only was instrumental in their survival, but that they literally would not be here without him? He couldn't fathom this reality. Clotile was jubilant. She was giddy with her happiness. Two tears had escaped from the corners of her eyes and she had her hands over her mouth. We'd made a public hero of her brother. Life wasn't going to get any better for her. She watched Jack and the crowd and Ronan, her eyes flitting everywhere, and sometimes back to me.

I was so glad that Jack had made it back home, that he was here among friends to see how much he meant to so many people. He deserved to be here, though it was sad we'd only be at Haven for such a short time.

While this went on I called out to the one person who was missing that my heart ached for.

_Matthew? Matthew are you listening?_

_-Empress, I always listen to you.-_ I felt my head start to hurt. Talking with him this way was a medium intensity headache. It wasn't like the visions. My nose didn't bleed and I couldn't see him, but we could still talk.

_Do you hear this? I wish you were here. I wish you'd let me tell your part in this story. You deserve this too. You deserve to be told that you did well, to have your friends gather round and wish you well._

_-Your heart aches so. Don't be so sad friend. It's enough that you're my friend. I'll see you soon.-_

_Yes. Soon._ I looked around. _But I'll really miss everyone here. So many friends. As dear as family some of them. You've become like a brother, Matthew. Can you tell me, will I ever see hem again?_

_-The future ebbs and flows. Eddies and currents, rocks and limbs. Many paths.-_

His way of saying it was too difficult to say.

I sighed. The headache started to ebb and I resisted the urge to rub my head. It would pass.

 

The applause had passed, Jack was seated. I felt his eyes again but I kept mine away. My legs were crossed under the table, one on the ground and one resting on my knee, rocking in the air. I felt something bump my food that was on the ground. I didn't really think about it, still focussed on my headache, really wanting to rub my temples. My hands were dirty though. Then I froze, because two long legs had stretched out on either side of my leg, and then come together, swiftly pinning my supporting leg that was on the ground. This also made my other leg rest along side his other leg, as though I was accepting being caged.

I casually looked down, just to check. Yep, Jack's scuffed motorcycle boots.

I was stunned. _Why was he doing this?_ And further, _what was I going to do about it?_

I peeked at him from below my lashes. He was eating. Talking with Lionel about gas mileage as if nothing was going on under the table. I picked up an asparagus spear while I tried to figure out what to do next. I didn't want to make a scene. He wasn't hurting me. I nibbled on the broccoli when I realized that his legs around mine were comforting in a strange way I didn't even know how to describe. Even though I didn't know how he felt about me, or what he thought about me, I'd _missed_ him. And again, with his touch, the voices were silent. Completely and utterly gone.

I opened up another meaty crawfish, thinking hard. I only had one more day. Just one more day, and then I'd probably never see Jack again. I looked down the table. I'd probably never see any of my family again. I looked down and closed my eyes, biting my cheek hard. _No crying, Evie! Suck it up. Just get through the day and you can cry tonight. Get through the next couple days and you can cry it out on the road. Deep breath. And out._

So...If I only have one day left, I could handle some flirting. It wasn't like I was having sex, or saying yes and then no. So no being a tease either. Which probably meant no kissing, because it was crazy strange how quick kissing could lead to almost sex, at least with Jack.

I sighed. I wiped off my hands and picked up an orange. That was a shame. It would've been nice to have one more kiss from Jacke before I had to leave. A kiss goodbye.

Maybe if we weren't totally alone somehow. I'd just finished eating a slice of orange when my face started to tingle. _Oh shit! Rotten timing Matthew!_

I looked up at Jack, totally and completely horrified that this was happening. All I could think was, “ _Not here! Not now! Not in front of him!”_

I didn't need him to think I was more interesting or more of a puzzle. I didn't need my nose bleeding in front of all these people either. I tried to push the vision back, which only made it hurt that much worse. I yanked my foot away from Jack's hold, turning and grabbing my drink. I dumped half of my drink over one hand and half over the other hand as I muttered to Mel, “Vision. Gotta run to the restroom.”

I grabbed my handkerchief and took off running around the table and up the stairs to the porch, yanking the door open, just as I felt my nose start to run and my head started to really really hurt. I needed to make it to my room, away from everyone and everything. Away from Jack. I didn't want him to see me with blood pouring out of my face.

I'd made it to the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me. I ran faster up the stairs, the pain in my head overwhelming but then, I wasn't on the stairs anymore.

I felt a wave of vertigo when the stairwell was replaced with a charred forest. The air was freezing cold and I shivered, my teeth chattering. I could see my breath. I jerked as explosions went off all around me. It was chaos! Where was I? People were running, screaming. There were soldiers and bagmen. And somewhere out there were people I loved. Someone I loved was out there! But I couldn't help them! I couldn't do anything!

And then _she_ appeared. The girl with the bow. I'd seen her twice before. Once at the game friday night before the flash and once the night of my birthday party. She was still faceless, same as before, still with that long white blond braid to her waist. She had a quiver of arrows tied to her thigh and a long bow as she ran with the grace of a gazelle, or a stalking lioness. Her skin glowed red. She drew and knocked an arrow in a motion that was quicker than I could draw breath, but her aim was straight at me!

“No! Wait!” I yelled.

She didn't. She released and her arrow flew. I flinched, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I saw that she'd shot a faceless man through the throat. She'd saved my loved one, when I couldn't.

“I'm sorry.” I told her. “I...I didn't know.”

She laughed bitterly. “You never do. The archer always keeps an arrow in her quiver for you Empress. Interrupt my shot again, and I will give it to you directly.”  
Directly? As in...I swallowed hard, not liking that implication at all. Then the vision faded to dark and I felt strong arms around me and under my neck, something soft pressed to my nose, Soft warmth around my legs and feet, and Jack's voice saying, “Evie, bebe, I've got you.”

Was I dreaming? I didn't open my eyes, only turned my face closer to what felt like a warm chest pressed against the side of my face. For some unfathomable reason, Jack was holding me in his arms, pressed tight to his chest. One arm was around my neck and my arms, holding me close and in his lap. His other arm pressed between my breasts and held a cloth to my nose. Damn. He'd seen me bleeding then. While I absorbled that blow he told me again, so tenderly a small tear escaped, “Evie, bebe, _I've got you._ ”

He had me? As in he'd protect me? From whatever storms life brought my way? For just a moment, I let myself believe the fantasy. How unimaginably sweet that life would be. No monsters chasing me away from Haven. No deathly knights threatening to split me with their swords. Just to be able to live on a farm with a man and let him protect me from normal everyday troubles.

I opened my eyes. Jack's grey eyes looked back, concern filling them. “You've got me?”

“Mais, yeah Evangeline. I woan let anything hurt you. You're safe, Cher.”

For the moment, that was enough, because he was here, and because his arms were strong, I threw my arm around him and let him hold me while my tears fell down. I'd been holding them back for a really long time.

I buried my face in his neck, using my other hand to take over holding the handkerchief to my bloody nose. Damn thing. Jack let go of it, and brought his big hand to my head, dragging his fingers through my hair all the way down my back.

I sighed, gulping in air. He smelled like our cedar and sandalwood soap. I stored up the memory of how it felt to be in his arms; how safe it felt here, how warm his body was, how strong his arms were, his smooth cheek at my temple, his neck at my face, the thich silky back strands of hair tangled in my fingers. I didn't stroke them like I wanted to. I just let my fingers sit tangled there inside the strands at the base of his neck.

I really wished this could be real.

 

**Jack**

 

When Evangeline looked up at me all of a sudden, a look of panic mixed with horror on her face, I knew something was wrong. She yanked her leg away from mine and let her go, but she left her shoe behind. I watched her, wondering what she'd do next. She dumped her drink over her hands, washing them over the ground behind her seat and said something to Mel. Then she was up, running around the table.

I was already following her example and dumping my water over my hands too. Mel told me, “She's just going to the bathroom guys.”

I didn't bother to slow or reply. I knew bullshit when I heard it. I was only a few steps behind her as we entered the house. I knew Tee-bo had followed me, but he'd been a hair slower. My reactions had been honed for speed ever since the flash. Living life hunting bagmen will do that.

When I reached the stairs, Evangeline had frozen half way up. Her hand fell, a red cloth falling from her hand. I was a few steps behind her when she began to fall backwards. I turned to the side, planting my legs and caught her shoulders and legs. Tee-bo was right behind me and braced one hand on my shoulder, pressing forward to keep me from heading down his way, his other hand on the stair rail to secure us all.

“Ga-lee,” Tee-bo muttered. “Evangeline, _fille_ , why'd you have to scare us have to death like that?”

She didn't respond, except to shiver, like she had the freesons. Her arms were covered in little bumps of chill, as though the house wasn't warm enough. Her nose was running red blood, starting to drip down to her cheek..

“Ah, damn it. One of those.” Tee-bo pulled out a red kerchief from his pocket and put it on her nose. “Let's get her to her room before someone sees. We'll wait it out there.” He stooped, picking up the bloodstained cloth Evie'd dropped as we passed.

“She still has these then? Pretty often?”

He gave me a surprised look, but then nodded and answered. “Often enough for me to not be without an hanky.” He let go and I carried her up, the cloth loosly covering her face and keeping my shirt clean. _Keeping my shirt clean._ Was that where I'd seen this shirt before? I guess I'd left it over here the night before the flash. Nice of them to keep it for me.

“Pull the covers back. Seems like she's cold.” I told him. I slid her in the bed putting her bare legs under the covers and pulling them over her.

“How long do these last?” I asked. I held the kerchief to her nose as I sat beside her, wiping up the blood and folding it over, putting clean cloth against her nose.

He sat at the foot of the bed on the opposite corner. “No tellin. You just have to wait it out.”

I ran my free hand through my hair wanting to pace. Not good enough.

Just then Evie cried out. “No! Wait!” She cringed, her face looking panicked.

She sounded so scared, I had to do something. Could she be hurt in these visions? Would she be able to feel it if I touched her? Talked to her? People in comas could feel it when you talked and touched them right?

I hauled her up into my lap, tucking the blankets and pillows around her legs. She was pressed between me, the pillows and the headboard, surrounded by warmth and comfort. I hugged her to me, pressing my chin to her head.

“Evie, bebe. I've got you.” I told her. Where was she? Could she hear or feel us where she was?

Tee-bo asked me quietly, “I take it you've seen her like this before then?”

“Once. After. But she wasn't scared like this. She'd been talking to a Matthew. She was happy that time.” My voice was tense and worried as I watched her lay still on the bed. Could she be hurt in these dreams? Her nose could bleed. Was anything out of the realm of possibility anymore?

Evie whispered, “I'm sorry. I didn't know.” Her eyes were still closed. She sounded so sad, upset.

When she stayed quiet I told her gently, “Evie, bebe. I've got you.” She was laying quiet, her head resting on my bicep. My fingers skimmed her cheek. She was so beautiful. I kept her laying back so my face would be the first thing she saw when she woke up, and so her nose would stop bleeding sooner.

She turned her face into my chest and I saw a single tear roll from the corner of her eye down her face into her hair. My fingertips rubbed it away. What had she seen? “Evie? Bebe. I've got you.”

She took a breath and damp eyes opened. “You've got me?” she asked, like she couldn't quite believe that would be true.

But I had her in my arms and I wanted her to know she was safe so I told her what she needed to hear. “Mais, yeah Evangeline. I woan let anything hurt you. You're safe, Cher.”  
Then her trembling lips tipped up but her eyes got even wetter and she rose up, one arm flying around my neck, the other holding the cloth at her nose and she was crying like her heart was breaking and holding me like she'd never let go.

I held her close but my eyes got huge and my head turned around, my eyes shooting to Tee-bo as I mouthed, “What the hell?”

He gave me a thumbs up gesture and then gestured that I should keep doin' what I was doin' but stroke her back too.

I lifted one of my hands to her head, pressing it into my neck and chest where I could feel her tears soaking my skin. When I combed my fingers through that long golden hair the first time, her breath hitched, and then, she _relaxed,_ her body almost melting into mine. I could feel her breaths deepen. I kept stroking and I could feel her calm down. I grinned turned my head to get another thumbs up from Tee-bo. I looked down at the golden head of the ange in my arms. Was this all there was to dealing with crying girls? She exhaled another shakey breath into my neck, but I didn't feel any more wetness added to what was already there. It was kind of funny, I mused. I'd wanted to get my hands in her hair for ages.

Though I liked holding her, I wanted to know what had happened. What had she seen? She'd clearly run because she'd been about to have a vision and she'd not wanted to have one at the table...or maybe not in front of me. But she'd endangered her life by having it on the fucking stairs! She would've broken her coo-yon neck if I'd not been there to catch her. I held her skull against my neck, imagining her hair red with blood, her skull broken open. I blew out a breath. So close. I'd come so close to losing her, when I'd only just gotten her back. She tensed a little so I went back to stroking, trying to keep my breaths even and calm.

For so long I'd thought she was out of my reach. When I'd left Sterlington, it had looked as though life couldn't get any worse. She'd told me she'd never sleep with someone _like me_. Then she'd called me out on playing her, after visiting me in my shack in the bayou, witnessing ma mere, drunk in her bed and me beating her drunken ex-lover into bagasse on the floor, and she'd told me never to come back. When I finally did return, it was only to bring a warning that she had to leave her home because the most feared army in the new world was bearing down directly on her. I'd expected her to view me as someone that brought about the end of all good things.

When I did get here, nothing was what I expected, not one single thing. The entire place had been turned upside down, up to and including the beauty in my arms. The only thing that _hadn't_ changed was the fact that she was still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and that I was more attracted to her than ever.

It seemed she'd taken the words I'd flung at her that last night to heart. She was the farthest thing from _bonne-a-rien_ ever. The beauty grew food from the earth. Months worth of crops sprouted up in a single day. I don't know how she did it, but I knew it was all her and for whatever reason she was trying to keep it a secret. I also knew that somehow it was making her sick. She'd taken to reading my favorite book, and a few others like it. I learned from my talk with Tee-bo that she'd taken in my friends, practically as soon as they'd stepped foot on her plantation. She'd welcomed them in like they were kin. She'd given them positions of authority, above her own kind, and my podna's and their family and my people had not only done well, they'd flourished here. I was _grateful_ to the _fille_ in my arms. She'd loved my loved ones.

At dinner tonight I found out she'd kept me in their minds and in their hearts by telling them all every bit of what I'd done by sharing our story. This meant sharing her visions. I knew how excruciatingly difficult that must have been for her. She guarded those secrets like national treasures. Sharing them with everyone...that would have been horribly difficult for her. And yet, she'd done it, so that they'd remember me, so that I could be welcomed back as a hero should I ever return.

I'd left Sterling as a bastard and recently orphaned poverty stricken juvenile delinquent ...and returned as an officered member of the Louisiana militia and local hero! Someone who should consider Haven Manor as my primary residence because I belonged here! She'd...she'd elevated me to equal standing with herself.

If I took into consideration what Tee-bo said about her falling to pieces after I left, crying when she realized I wasn't coming back, not dating or looking at any other men this whole time I'd been gone, saving my shirt for me this whole time I'd been gone, that all added up to her not forgetting me. Which meant, that I still had a shot. When I realized this, I had to test it out right then, the only way I could. I caged her leg with mine under the table. She froze and I just pretended everything was normal. I didn't catch her eyes so she could try to tell me to let her go somehow, just kep talking shop with the guys, waiting to see how she'd react to my play. When she relaxed a little and went back to eating, but continued avoiding my gaze, I knew I could still get in there with her. I had some work to do, no doubt, but she wasn't struggling or trying to slide away at all. Her top leg was even relaxed, slightly hugging my leg between the two of hers. I wondered if she even knew that she was doing this, or if it was subconscious. Then I wondered how much effort it would take to kiss her.

 

Tee-bo cleared his throat. I guess he was getting tired of waiting. Evie startled, then sat up, looking around me to see who was there.   
“Hey, Evie. You doin' better? You had us worried for a spell.”

She moved fully away from me to sit on the other side of the queen bed. I frowned at the distance, the I frowned a Tee-bo. He looked at me and shrugged.

“Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry to be a bother.” She wiped at her nose with the cloth a couple times, checking to see if there was any more blood or if she was still bleeding.

Tee-bo told her bluntly, “Bleedings stopped but you'll want to go clean up a bit.”

“Okay. Thanks bro. Be right back.” She hopped up off her side of the bed and dashed to the little room a couple steps away, closing the door behind her. I heard water splashing.

 

Tee-bo gave me an appraising look. “You did good with her Jack. Comforting and reassuring. A+.”

“Well that's good to know considering I had no fucking clue what the hell I was doing.” I ran my hand through my hair, pulling hard.

“Again, you did fine. Next you get her to talk, at her own speed.”

“When did you get so good at this?”

“I got a mom, a sister, a wife, I've known Evie for the better part of a year, plus, Dad gives great tips. I learned from the best.” He gave me a cocky smile and I laughed at him shaking my head. What I wouldn't give to have half of his knowledge base.

 

Evie opened the door and came out, her head ducked and looking shy again. Her hands were raised and she was fiddling with the ends of a lock of hair she'd pulled over her shoulder. “Um...you guys ready to go downstairs?”

He and I looked at each other and back at her. Tee-bo shook his head. “Not yet Evie. Sit down fille. We need to talk.”

She sighed and perched on the very edge of the bed. “What about Tee-bo?”

 

Tee-bo opened his mouth but I beat him to it. “How you feeling, you?”

She looked at me, surprised. “Um, fine.”

“Your head doan hurt none?”

She looked surprised that I would have thought of that but she did answer. “Not anymore. Thanks for asking. So, I'm ready to go on down and finish dinner whenever you two are. I'm sure you're both hungry...”

“You had a vision, no?” I asked softly. Her eyes narrowed at me then her head swung around to Tee-bo.

“Didn't say a word Evie. Swear.”

Her eyes came back to me and she just stared at me, her entire body tense, like she was just waiting for me to do something. Maybe for me to the worse thing possible. She'd always been so afraid of people finding out her secrets that she'd been so afraid to talk about them or share anything about them. I wondered if she'd ever actually told anyone what they were like. Suddenly, that was exactly what I wanted to know. Softly I asked her, “What does it feel like? When you have a vision?”

Three sharp breaths from Evangeline while her eyes held mine, and then the words started pouring from her, as though she'd bottled them up for ages.

“First my face starts to tingle, then my nose drips. Then there's a sharp pain over my eye, like the vision is being shoved into my head. It always hurts so badly. Sometimes I even pass out from the pain. That's not typical though.”

“Today you almost did.” I told her, letting her hear the anger in my voice. “Your knees gave out and you dropped like a stone.” She flinched.

Tee-bo spoke next, his voice as angry as mine, even more so. “You were on the stairs for this one Evie. “Jack hadn't been there, or he'd been one second slower, you'd a tumbled down an' cracked your coo-yon head open.”

She leaned toward me as Tee-bo spoke, his glare and his wrath intimidating her. I took advantage of the opportunity, shifting my hip closer to the middle of the bed, lifting my arm around the top of the bed and opening my side for her to lean in towards if she wanted.

When he finished speaking I used my knuckles to tilt her chin up to look at my face. Her eyes searched mine questioningly, looking for confirmation of what Tee-bo had said. “He's right, Evangeline.” I told her, stroking the soft skin on her jaw.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them telling me quietly, “Thanks for catching me, Jack.”

 

If things were different I'd have told her to kiss me if she wanted to thank me, or better yet, come to my bed and stay there. But instead I'd have to play the cards I had. So I dropped the hand on her chin and told her, “You really wan' to thank me, you'll tell me what you saw.”

She bit her lip. “I don't know that it's all that important. It didn't make that much sense.”

“How about you let me decide what I think is important.”

She looked at me with narrowed eyes then burst out, “Why is this so important to you?”

“One favor at a time Cher. Right now I've earned mine. Maybe I'll let you earn the answer to that one later if you still want it.”

She huffed out a frustrated groan. “Fine. But don't blame me if it doesn't make any sense.”

“I met someone. And I think they might help me, but they might also want to kill me.”

“Why do you think that? That's all sorts of conflicting Evangeline.”

“Well, she helped someone I love, at least I think so, but I don't know who it was, or will be, but then she told me she'd kill me if I did something bad again, but I didn't mean to because-”

“Wait, Evangeline. Just wait. This ain't workin'.”

“See! I told you. This doesn't make any sense!”  
“Was this something that will happen in the future?” Or did you really meet her and she met you too?

“I...No. I think it was something that will happen in the future. She doesn't actually know who I am in the present. Not yet anyway. At least, I don't think so.”

“Then you haven't screwed anything up, so you can calm down.” I ran my hand down the side of her face, pausing to make sure she looked into my eyes. “It'll be just fine. Nothing's happened yet. Right?”

“Right.” She agreed.

“Then paint me a picture, Cher. Can you start from the beginning of the vision? Describe for me how it was?”

Her eyes looked between mine again and she breathed out a breath, relaxing. So did I. She'd decided to trust me again. Ma bonne belle fille.

She laid back onto her pillows and closed her eyes. I watched her red lips speak.

“I was outside. It was freezing cold and there was a charred forest all around. There was smoke and explosions. People and bagmen were running everywhere.” Her eyes opened and those deep baby blues met mine. Her voice was passionate, desperate. “I knew, somehow, there were people I loved out in the chaos. But I couldn't get to them, couldn't do anything to help them!”

“And that's when _she_ appeared. I've seen her twice before, not in a vision like this, just as a person. Her face is always hazy. She's amazing though, like a gazelle or a lioness. She moved through the smoke like a wraith, carrying a long bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her thigh. She plucked an arrow and armed her bow with a speed that was faster than my eye could follow and her skin glowed red. Then she drew back on her bowstring, taking aim. I thought at first she was aiming at me.”

“I said, “No! Wait!” She didn't hesitate though, just shot anyway. I barely had time to close my eyes. When I'd opened them, I saw she'd shot some faceless man through the throat, and I realized this man wanted to hurt me, hurt the people I loved.”

I didn't say anything. She was wrapped up in her story. My questions were piling up but I saved them. Listening for now, saving them for later. I knew she'd draw a sketch if I asked. That would answer several of the questions I had.

“When she turned to me, I told her I was sorry, that I hadn't known. The archer laughed, but she didn't sound amused. She...she told me...” Her voice died off and she swallowed, looking away. Her eyes watered.

“Come on bebe. You're safe now. You can tell us.”

Her voice changed. It sounded bitter, condescending, impatient. There was _no doubt_ in my mind that she was immitating the archer's voice. “You never do. The Archer _always_ keeps an arrow in her quiver for you; interrupt my shot again, and I will give it to you directly.”

I caught the frissons listening to my sweet Evie speak in that cold voice.

“Anything else?” I wanted to know if she had any more data before I started making my assessments.

“Just, I've heard her say one other thing. 'Behold! The Bringer of Doubt!'” Again she mimiced the tone. “So someday she'll save me and someone I love, and someday she might kill me. I also think there's a pretty good chance, she doesn't like me.” Her voice sounded a little wobbly and her eyes were misty, but at least I had this one figured out now.

I slid over a little more and put my arm around her shoulders, then curled my arm in, bringing her in and grabbing her outer hip as well, rolling her so she lay flat against my side, head on my shoulder. “What are you doing?” She whispered, her hands tucked up next to her chest.

My arm tightened around her shoulder and my hand gripped her hip before I told her, “Just letting you know you're still safe. No archer's goan to get you here. Not while I'm around.”

After I said this I felt her shudder, and then her hands turned so that her palms pressed one between my back and the bed and the other against my heart.

 

Louder I told her, “The dream might not be as bad as you think bebe.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, you think this is a future event right?”

I nodded against her head. “So next time, doan interrupt her shot. Quickest way to piss off a hunter is to interrupt their shot.”

Tee-bo nodded from the foot of the bed. “C'est vrai.” -That's true. “It's an easy enough thing to avoid Evie. Imagine you were about to shoot that snake that was about to attack you or pere and someone shouted at you to wait. You'd be pretty pissed right?”

When had Evie shot a snake? I needed to hear this tale.

“Oh! I guess I would, yeah.” She looked at us both. “That makes sense.”

“So when you meet her next, you just need to work on finessing the meet, and smooth things over. Get the two of you to be podna's.”

She stared at me with wide eyes, then narrowed hers. “You think it'll be that easy?”

“I doan see why not. Hell, I might even be there when you meet her. If that's the case, I'll do what I can to smooth it over for you.”

Tee-bo started to say something but Evie said, “Um, sure. If that works out, that'd be great. I appreciate the offer Jack.”

Now Tee-bo was glaring at Evangeline and Evie looked near tears. He was clearly missing something. “What's goan on?”

“We should be getting back.” Evie said. “We're missing everything. It's the last big supper. The band is warming up. Skylar will want to dance Tee-bo.”

Now that she mentioned it, I could hear the musicians warming up. But something wasn't right. Evie and Tee-bo were clearly saying more than their words were. I decided to stall, side track them both. I'd puzzle out what they weren't saying when I could get them both alone. “There's a couple other things we should talk about first.”

They both looked at me surprised. “Like what?” Evie asked.

“How cold was it in your vision? And do you have any idea how far in the future it was? That kind of knowledge is goan to be important both in terms of sourcing clothes and bedding, and for planning crops and food rationing.”

Funny how that shocked both of them. It was just common sense. Tee-bo looked to Evie and she looked between both of us before settling on me. “I don't know how far in the future it's going to be. I hardly ever do. The night of the flash was an exception to the rule.” Then she looked at Tee-bo. “As far as how cold it was, I could almost see my breath in the air. I'm not sure how cold that is, but I was shaking. In my vision I was wearing jeans, socks, boots, a couple shirts and a thin hoodie. I wanted gloves and a hat but I didn't have them.”

He nodded. “That'll do.”

I told my podna, “I need a moment with Evie.”

“Sure. I'll see you outside.”

Evie turned to look at me, then looked down, then wiggled her toes. “I'd best get my shoes on.” She muttered, and turned to walk to the side of the bed, picking up the sandal I'd dropped there when putting her in the bed earlier. She slid it on her foot, then walked around looking for the other one. I smirked remembering she'd left it under the table downstairs.

“I'll just have a word with Tee-bo while you're shoe hunting then.”

“Uh-huh.” She muttered distracted, walking around to the other side of the bed, half stooped.


	23. Dances and Songs: Louisiana Saturday Nights

A/N The two songs I altered are by Taylor Swift. Love Story and Back to December. If you haven't heard them before, you may want to youtube them. The chap will flow better if you know the tunes.  
I hope you enjoy the chap. Next chap will be Evie's pov of the rushing around and the meeting with the commanding officers of the Louisiana Militia. Chapter after that will be the next morning...which gives Jack a lot more clues to work with.

By the way,  _fais do do_ is pronounced fay doe doe and refers to a party.  If you're talking to a small child though, you're probably telling them to take a nap.  So the kids are supposed to  _fais do do,_ so the adults can go have fun at a  _fais do do._ I like language quirks like that.  Kinda cute.

Also, I realized this week that they've only been there for six months, so I've decided to edit out Mel being pregnant, and Skylar will only be a couple months along.  I don't know what I was thinking.  Forgive me, I was in la la land.  Mel'd never let herself get knocked up even if she's hitched right after the flash.  She'd make her man keep it wrapped for the first year...then again, accidents happen.  Wanna vote on it?  LOL  It effects just how sexy the next chappy gets.  It'll be a little hotter if she's not.

 

**Jack**

In the hallway down the stairs I said, “You told me to tell you when I remembered where I'd seen this shirt before. It's mine. I left it here one night. Evie had a vision, she got blood on it and I left it here. She wanted to clean it and give it back. It was the night before the flash though, so that never happened.” I looked down, trying to find the bloodstain. It looked spotless. “Kinda strange she'd a saved it all this time huh? Looks good as new.”

Tee-bo had looked interested in the story, but now he seemed a bit uncomfortable. “That's because it  _is_ new.” He said haltingly.

I looked up, surprised. “What do you mean? I could've sworn-”

“Oh, it's an exact copy, same brand and everything, just not yours. It came back from a raid about a month ago. I asked Evie if she wanted it. She turned her nose up at it at first, but then she changed her mind and said she'd hold it for you, that you might want it if you ever came back.”

Now I was even more confused. “Why would you ask Evangeline if she wanted a  _men's_  shirt?”

“You figure that one out, podna, you let me know, an' we'll have another chat.”

 ****_Strange._

**Evie**  

As I search under the dust ruffle and under my chest of drawers for my missing sandle.  I'm trying very hard to _not_ to think about how Jack held me so tenderly and all the emotions he stirred up while he's just outside the door. I'll think about that later when I'm alone. Right now I have to find my darn shoe and get out there before I miss everything. Tonight's the last night of dancing. The last real _fais do do_. Which means it's the last night anyone could get married...shoot. Gaston needs to quit messing around. He's been putting Julie off for months now. Like twelve.

My ring catches my eye. It's a platinum ring with a sapphire stone in the middle in an emerald cut. On either side were set two diamonds in a trilliant cut. It would make a nice engagement ring. Not exactly a traditional one, but then again, nothing we did these days was exactly traditional. My gran had given it to me for Christmas last year just as the visions had started. Mom had decided to let me have it, but had promptly teamed it up with a matching sapphire and diamond necklace and matching dangling earrings. Since my birthday was in September, my birthstone was a sapphire. And my eyes were blue, so they'd both thought the sapphires were perfect for me. I'd loved them, I'd even cried. I'd never worn them since the flash, not wanting to dress up much, when those around me had so little. I'd dressed up tonight because I'd wanted to look nice for Jack. An idea started to form.

And I still had a song to perform. Mel promised me she'd do it with me if Jack ever came back. I rewrote it months ago when the idea wouldn't leave me alone. The butterflies in my stomach are absolutely killing me.

Jack stepped into the room. “You find your shoe?”

“No, it's being difficult. Do you know where you might have dropped it?”

“Sure. It's probably downstairs.”

I gaped at him. “Why didn't you say so before?!”

He grinned. “You didn't ask before. You need anything else in here?”

I scowled. “Just a sec.” I rummaged through my dresser till I found the small notebook with the lyrics I'd rewritten  I pulled it out and left it on the dresser to come back for later when the band and I rehearsed.  I didn't need them, but I'd feel better holding them. “Ready.”

My mind was mostly on the song, going over the lyrics, making sure I hadn't forgotten them.

**Jack**

When Evie was finally ready to go we headed toward the stairs, only when we reached to top, I pulled her back by her waist and just held her there, not letting her move, my arms keeping her soft petite form pressed against my chest.

“Jack? What is it?” she asked.

“Evangeline, you almost died at the bottom of those stairs tonight.” I told her, making my voice as gentle as I could. She nearly stopped breathing so I knew I had her full attention. That was good, because this was important. I rubbed little circles in the sides of her ribs.

“I know why you ran. You didn't want any of those people to see your vision. More specifically, you didn't want me,” I pulled her tighter against me, angry that she'd tried to hide something so important from me, the one person she should be trusting with all this! ”to see your vision. But because you chose to run _away_ from the people who care about you, you nearly died right there where we're lookin'.”

“Jack-”

“Hush. You need to hear this.” I told her. Then I took three steps backwards, walking her with backwards with me, then I stepped backwards but shoved at her left hip at the same time, turning her so she'd have her back to the wall and I could cage her in there. I stepped in, my left hand just under her arm, my right cupping her cheek, my thumb tilting her head up as I leaned in, wanting her full attention. It might have been a little intimidating, but I didn't really care. I'd never hurt her, she was a bigger danger to herself than I'd ever be, but I intended to take care of that right now.

“I want you to make me a promise, right here, right now, Evangeline.”

Wide blue eyes stared back at me. Red lips, slightly parted sucked in rapid breaths.

“What?” she whispered, bringing her bottom lip to her mouth and biting it.

I ran my thumb along her cheek. Come on cher, trust me like you used to. “The next time somethin' like this happens, and you have a vision in a crowd of people, I want you to promise me that you'll run _to_ the people who care about you, instead of _away_ from us.”

Her lips parted and she started breathing quicker, her eyes getting shiny and moist. Well, damn, what had set her off now?Was that such a scary idea? She never needed to be scared of me.

“We'll get you somewhere safe, away from notice, without making a scene. All you have to do is make it to our arms, Cher.” I thought I'd stated my case well, but all she did was stare at me with those liquid blue eyes. Why? I felt myself getting impatient. “Do you get me?”

“You care.” I whispered.

_Seriously? Is she just now getting that?_

“Pardon?”

“You care. About me.”

 _Was she joking? Or was she just that dense? Did she know nothing about boys? I never would have done have the things I'd done today if I didn't care about her. I held her in my arms, told her I'd never let anything hurt her, and_ now _she gets that I care? I drove four days with next to no food or sleep. She's clueless._

“Mais, yeah. I doan want to see your brains all over your mere's floor's.”

She pulled back as far as she could go, which wasn't far, the wall was right there behind her. Then she wasn't looking in my eyes anymore, she was back to looking down at the ground and away to the staircase. Fantastic. We were back to this game again.

She tried to step away but I didn't let her go. I looked down at her feet, one shoe one and one shoe off. She was a rich girl wearing jewels and living in a mansion, practically a princess. According to her mother she also worked too hard. Fabulous. I was trying to court Cinderella, and not doing a shoddy job of it since we were back to the avoidance game. Her scent had changed again too, not that I knew what this one meant yet. I'd figure it out though, I just needed some time.

“Come on Cinderella. The ball's already started. You're late.” And since I was doing a shoddy job, might as well finish it. I was no prince, might as well not start pretending now.

I ducked down and planted my shoulder in her hips, my arms going around her knees and waist, then I stood, hoisting her up in a fireman's carry and heading for the stairs. We'd get down quicker this way.

“Jack!” She squealled, all high pitched and girlly. I grinned, enjoying the view of her legs. Mm, mm, MM. Smooth as silk. I wrapped one hand around her thigh just above her knee, my wrist trapping her other leg against my chest. I started down the steps. “Oh no. Please don't drop me!”

I snorted, my thumb lightly rubbing smooth skin. Like I'd ever drop her. Please. She didn't weigh all that much. She had good muscle tone, but she could use some more weight. The cook had been right this morning. She needed more fattening up.

I we were halfway down the stairs when she started to smell like honeysuckle. I breathed in deep. What was it she liked? Being carried? Or what I was doing with my hand on her legs? I drew circles on a new spot that I figured might be sensitive, just above and behind the back of her knee. She started to squirm on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her hips more firmly, adjusting my grip a little. I moved around, trying different spots, seeing were I could make her squirm. I'd always loved how responsive she was. Looked like that hadn't changed, thank God.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I told her, “See. I'd never drop you. I might play with you a little though.” Then I bounced her to tease her a little.

“Jack!” she shrieked.

I wiggled my fingers in her side and she giggled and shrieked some more, squirming in spite of her precarious position on her shoulder. Ga-lee, but this was fun. She pushed at my back, tugging at my shirt, like she couldn't make up her mind if she wanted on or off.

 

**Evie**

He laughed hard and it sounded like pure evil. “Best be still Princess. Wouldn't want to drop you.” He bounced me on my shoulder, still holding me. I knew I should trust him, but I was still scared.

Desperate times..I grabbed hold of his waist in an upside down hug, using my arms and abs to pull my head around to the opposite side of my feet, trying to get a look around Jack. His hand left my legs and shoved at my head, pushing it away and making me lose my balance too.

That was just annoying so I kept hold of his shirt and the hug and bent forward under his arm to look around him this way. I angled my feet so I was looking just around them. I was pretty much in a toe touch. I saw Jack looking at me upside down with a look of pleasantly surprised curiousity on his face...at least, that's how I interpreted his upside-down expression. I might have been completely wrong.

“Just how the hell flexible are you?” He asked, looking down at my upside down head.

I grinned at him. “Very. Dancers and Cheerleaders have to be.”

“Hmm.” He sounded thoughtful, kind of like Lionel did when looking at Mel during our practices at night. I decided that didn't bear thinking about.

We were nearing the doors when I lost my amusement. “Put me down, Jack.” I said, my voice not playful anymore.

“But you're not a problem to carry. Light as a feather actually.” He poked at my ribs. “In fact, you could stand to gain a few.”

I started to struggle. “I'm not kidding. Please! I don't want a scene. Please Jack.” I pushed up from my back with her arms, trying to straighten up.

He let me slide down his front, through the circle of his arms. “You shouldn't go out there without shoes you know.” he told me, still teasing a little.

“I think it'll be fine.”

“You might hurt your foot, get a cut or a bruise. You'd have to sit out on the dancing. That'd be a shame.”

“I'm sure I'll be just fine.”

“Promise me something?”

My heart slammed into my throat, as I sensed that he was about to fundamentally shift another everyday event in my life. It could be anything. So far he had laid claim to the square in the sugar cane field, which I refused to let them move or uproot to make way for new crops, motorcycle rides, a walk in the dark, a red hair ribbon, which I wondered if he still had, a pink bra, which I never was able to wear without thinking of him, even sitting on a freaking picnic bench seat. I even equated a good night's sleep and sweet dreams with Jack, and now he'd been in my bed. What did he want now? Did he even know what he was asking?

 

**Jack**

Her eyes narrowed and she tried to step back. I held her close still. “Like what?”

“You'll save me a dance.”

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath, then swallowed. “A dance? I, um, don't usually...”

“Cher, you forget, I've seen you dance. That Friday, in your little cheer skirt, wearing red ribbons in your hair. Somethin' tells me you'll always have moves, even if you're out of practice.” I moved my hand up her back and back down a couple times, stroking her hair. Her lids half closed and her eyes rolled up in pleasure. She stiffled a moan and I stepped closer so she couldn't see the way her reaction made me smile. “Sweet Evangeline, I've not danced with a _jolie_ _fille_ in an age. Woan you do me the pleasure of givin' me a dance?”

She shook her head and looked down, but she didn't step away from my stroking.

“Why?” she asked, sounding defensive. Her scent changed again. Not roses anymore, that same scent from this morning, when she'd nearly fainted and I'd caught her up. Something sharp. I'd remember it if I ever came across it again. An herb of some kind.

“I did save your life.”

Her eyes widened and then narrowed, “I already told you my vision for that!”

“Like you said, it wasn't very helpful. The way I see it, my interpreting the vision helped you more than you helped me. In balance, you still owe me.”

Her mouth and eyes opened so wide in indignant rage that it was utterly comical. And she was back to smelling like roses again. It was fun to tweak her around. I fought to keep my face impassive.

“You...but, I..you...”

“You agree? That would be wise of you.”

“Ohhh. You are so full of yourself. Do you know that?”

“I just happen to know the measure of my own worth. Nothing wrong with that. Makes for good trading. Also for good bargaining. Do we have a deal?” I held out my hand.

Her eyes narrowed at it, like she'd rather spit at it than shake it. She looked away, as though trying to think of something else, but finally she took it. When she did, instead of shaking it, I clasped it quickly with both hands, brought it to my lips, turned it over, and opened her palm. Then I placed a kiss directly in the center of her palm and used my thumb to trace three small circles there while I looked into her wide blue eyes. Her lips parted and her eyes dialated as I watched. Then I leaned in and smelled her neck quickly. _Honeysuckle._ Perfect! I whispered in her ear, my lips just brushing her the shell of her ear, “I look forward to our dance, Evangeline.”

Then I opened the door, and left, going to get her missing shoe. She stood there in a daze nearly until I returned. I couldn't contain my smile, loving that I could still effect her as strongly as she effected me.

 

**Evie**

 

I couldn't believe him! I'd spent months worrying about that...that jerk! And he'd spent the last hour running my emotions through what felt like an entire wash and rinse cycle, spun me through the ringer and left me standing here to dry! First he got me hot and bothered staring at me through dinner, then he held my legs under the table, and I had no clue what _that_ was about! Next thing I know, he's holding me in his arms, in my bed, a cloth to my bleeding nose after one of my more confusing visions, and promising me that he's got me and holding me while I cried! After that it's like no time has passed at all and he's making sense of my visions and putting the pieces together so that even though I don't understand it, it's not so scary anymore.

Then we're in the hallway and just when I think he's about to tell me straight out that he cares about me too, he flat out tells me I'm just someone he'd rather not see dead, and he's just been flirting and messing around the whole time, basically confirming my worst fears. I don't know why that hurt so much, I mean, I shouldn't have expected anything more. He only knew me a week, I'm just some girl he knew six months ago. So I tried to shrug it off and move on, but then he's picking me up and flirting and turning me on again and it's just not fair! If he doesn't really care about me like that, he shouldn't be able to mix up my emotions so quickly.

Then he tells me he hasn't danced with a pretty girl in ages, and he wants a dance with me, like I'm someone special. When I asked him why me, I was hoping he'd say something sweet, like I was the one he wanted to dance with most, or maybe just that he wanted to have a fun dance with me. I don't know exactly what I was hoping for, but a guilt trip sure wasn't it. But since I've got I huge complex about all I've made him miss out on, of course I said yes. Compared to making him miss out on six months of life at Haven, what's one dance? But damn I wish I could have said no.

I'm inside staring out the windows and trying to recover some semblance of emotional control. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. One day left and then I'll never see him again.

Just then Jack jogs up the porch steps with my missing shoe. He places it on the other side of the glass in front of me, stands up and gives me a wink, then turns around and heads off to the desert table, where I notice he picks up two plates. Damn it. It'd be easier to not like him if he wasn't so damn nice every other time. I open the door and step out and slip on my shoe.

I hope he likes the deserts. Kinda funny of him to take two plates. He could always go back for seconds. There's a ton of food and it's not like there wouldn't be plenty later. Well, he's probably really missed out all these months.

When I sit down at my seat, I see a desert plate in front my refilled water glass, that has a slice of apple rum cake and bread pudding sharing space on the plate. I'm so shocked I forget about avoiding looking at Jack and my head shoots up, my mouth cracking open in surprise. He'd brought me food? Why would he do that?

He just grinned and nodded to my plate saying, “Eat up Evangeline. Doan want you to tired to dance later.” Then he gave me another wink and I felt his foot nudge mine. I quickly tucked my feet under my chair. I was too confused to withstand anymore interaction right now. I shut down, keeping my eyes on my plate. But I did eat the desert.

 

**Jack**

_Well, that could have gone better._ I ran my hand over my nape as I watched Evie turn and run away. Evie's wrists were in front of her as she ran. I wondered if she was already trying to untie the bouquet I'd tied on her, trying to remove my claim already.

 

Earlier that evening, Tee-bo had called Ronain over to meet me. He'd been excited to meet “The Hero of Haven.” Then Tee-bo had asked him to give me a little guided tour of the courting gardens to help me pick out flowers for a girl I wanted to ask to dance.

 

“ _Mais_ , yeah? Who's he goan to ask?” Ronain had wanted to know.

 

I leaned over and told him, “It's a secret man. Can you keep one?”

 

“ _Mais, sans doute_! So who is it?” -Well, without a doubt! Ronain was all excited to be let in on the business of the men.

 

I'd raised a brow at Tee-bo, asking if he thought I should tell. Tee-bo went ahead and told him for me. “Our man here has an eye for our Evangeline.”

 

For a moment Ronain thought that was exciting, but then he said, “But she woan dance with  _him_ . She only dances with me, you Lionel and _pere_. She doan dance with the guys who are tryin' to court.”

 

“That's why Jack could use some tips. You know her better than anyone, right?”

 

“Ouais! I got her figured!” Now he got suspicious. “ _Mais_ , why should I tell him?”

 

Smart kid. Loyal too. I liked him. Thankfully Tee-bo answered for me.

 

“Because there's something you doan know about Jack,  _frere._   See, Jack is the reason our family came to Haven. He was Evangeline's friend before I was. The night of the flash, he hurt his arm real bad, so he asked me, if anything happened to him, to come here with my family and look out for Evie and her mere. That's why we really came, because Jack asked us to.”

 

Ronain took a moment to absorb this and then looked back to me and asked, “If you've been Evie's friend for so long, then why'd you take so long to come back?”

 

“Cause I had things that needed doing. They weren't any fun and I didn't like them but they had to be done just the same. Besides, if I hadn't been where I was, I couldn't have brought word when I did about the big army headed this way that put you all in danger. Before I left, Evie asked me to keep a lookout for them, and that's what I did. It worked out for the best this way. _Mais_ , now that I'm back, I want  _her_  back. Think you can help me with that? I never met anyone as special as her, not in my whole life. Have you?”

 

“I like Abby and Katie a lot, but Evie's got a way about her that no one else does.”

 

“You willing to help me then?”

 

“Depends. Do you just like her, or are you sweet on her?”

 

I looked at Tee-bo. No help from that corner. He was grinning and looking just as interested in my answer and his brother. “Well, I'll tell you true Ronain, I'm seen a lot of pretty girls, but I've never seen one as beautiful as Evangeline, or one that smells as good. I've met some interesting girls, but never one that held my interest have so well or so long as she does. I haven't spent more than eight days in her company all told, but I can't get her out of my mind. So you tell me Ronain, am I sweet on her?” Now I was interested in  _his_  answer. How could you know someone for so little time and be so compelled to learn so much about them? Be so wrapped up in wanting more of her, as much as I could get?

 

“Ouais,” he told me quickly, not even having to think about it, “you're stuck on her. Definitely sweet on her. Right Tee-bo?”

 

“Right _p'tit frere_ He's got it bad.”

 

Then Ronain told me he'd teach me a few things I needed to know if I was going to court his _soeur_. I was glad he'd studied her so closely, because his tips definitely gave me an edge when it came to understanding Evangeline, or so I'd thought. Though I understood some things, others just led to more confusion.

 

I'd gone with Ronain to the courting garden, picking the flowers we'd each thought best suited Evangeline. At first I'd wanted to collect more flowers, a larger bouquet, but the little man had insisted that it had to be just the right size. If it was too big, she couldn't wear them, and she'd want to wear them if we got it right. Since it seemed like he was the experienced one at this, I went with it. I hoped she'd like them, maybe enough to get us off to a fresh start, a better one, one with us on equal footing.

I'd watched as little Ronain had marched up to Evie with all the cocky ease and confidence of an accomplished beau, one who knew he'd never be turned away. Obviously, judging by the way she smiled when she saw him come up, then ohhed and ahhed over his bouquet, he never had been. She plucked some green stuff out of her pocket and tied it on to the bouquet, then pulled out silky ribbons and the two of them worked the ribbons around the bouquet and then tied it onto her wrist, turning it into a fancy wrist corsage, right there on the side of the dancing round.

Now I understood the importance of keeping the size of the bouquet small. If the flowers had to perch on her dainty little wrist, the small size made sense. I was impressed with Evangeline's quick dexterity and ease at turning a small bundle of flowers into a wrist corsage in a minute and a half. Then he took her hand and the two of them danced away to the Cajun music playing, which was the Evangeline Special. This was obviously a regular ritual with them.

I stood at the edge of the green, hiding my small bouquet behind my folded arms as I watched the two of them tear it up on the dance floor. Evie was still teaching him moves, but she was teaching him to lead, which was a trick. I saw her put pressure on his hand at her waist, showing him how to show her where he wanted her to move around the floor, all the while smiling and laughing, apparently having the time of her life with the little man. As far as he was concerned, she may have hung the moon. When the dance was over, she got on a knee next to him and threw her arms around him, and he did to her as well. Then she pointed out a girl and he nodded, grinning widely, and threw back his shoulders. While she was down, I headed to intercept.

I stood beside her before he'd taken three steps away. I stepped in front of her and extended my hand to help her up. “May I have this dance?  As I recall, you promised to save one for me.”

She looked up at me from her knees slowly and almost hesitantly placed her hand into mine. I kept the hand with the bouquet behind my back as she rose to her feet. “Jack. Hello.” She sounded almost scared. She took her hand back quickly once she was on her feet and fidgeted with her corsage.

“Evangeline. That's a beautiful corsage you're wearing.”

Her teeth stopped worrying her lip and she smiled, relaxing. _Bon_. “Thank you! It's a tradition with us.”

“Do you carry those little necessities in your pockets to all the dances?”

“I do actually. Just a couple. One for Ronain and one, well, just in case...someone ever comes to his senses.” She looked and sounded a little annoyed as she looked away from me. I wondered if she had someone she was waiting on to make a move for her. I suppressed a frown, not wanting her to see how the idea that she might have a beau bothered me. But the fact was that she had what I needed, which worked perfectly for me.

“In that case, would you do me the honor of wearing my bouquet as you did Ronain's?” As I asked, I held out the flowers I'd picked especially for her.

She'd blushed and stammered, but then she'd pulled out of her hidden dress pocket some green tape and two long ribbons and a small pair of expandable folding scissors. Kinda strange. I didn't think I'd ever seen a dress with a pocket like that before. She clipped the stems, then wound the tape and ribbon together until the stems were covered and it was all pretty and tidy. Next she threaded the last long blue ribbon through until it made a few large loops for her to slide her hand through.

“It needs to be tight enough to not slide around, but not so tight that I loose circulation. See?” She lifted her wrist and showed me Ronain's. I slid my finger around the ribbons criss-crossing her wrist. Very little give, but there was just a little. I looked at the loops she'd made and held it up. She wasn't able to fit her wrist through without pulling the ribbons loose. Fortunately for her, I knew a thing or two about tying knots. I'd fished for my supper for years, and thanks to my Robinson Crusoe fascination I'd studied sailing knots. I placed the bundle of flowers atop her right wrist and turned it upside-down, then put her hand underneath saying, “Hold that.”

Then I went to work, threading the ribbon through the slits and clever loops she'd made, tying knots and loops, finishing it off with a square knot and a bow, because girls liked pretty things like that and her other wrist had a bow on the wrist too. I may have gone just a bit overboard, but frankly, I didn't ever want that coming off her wrist. It was me staking my claim for all of Haven to see. When I looked up she had a flush in her cheeks and the scent of honeysuckle was strong. I wondered what she liked, the flowers, that I'd put a claim on her, or...that I'd tied them on myself?

I took both her wrists in my hands and slid my thumb under Ronain's ribbons, then lifted her right wrist and slid my fingertips along the silky skin and the ribbons of her inner wrist, sliding my finger gently. I looked up. She seemed mesmerized by my fingers on her wrist, or by the ribbon ties? I lifted her chin using my thumb and knuckle, wanting her eyes on mine. She'd been avoiding looking at me all night and I'd missed sharing her gaze. We'd had some intense looks so long ago, us. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed them until she wouldn't play along.

Her eyes met mine and finally our gazes locked and held. I could do this all day long and never tire of those _belle_ blue eyes. “How's that?” I asked her quietly, not wanting to break whatever spell she seemed to be under. She was nearly panting, she licked her lips. So, tempting. I leaned a little closer, wanting a taste.

She jumped backward, pulling out of my hand. “You're good!” She blurted. She turned red. I smiled. “I meant it feels good.” I'll bet it did, _bebe._ “The corsage! It's fine.” Poor bebe. She was red and looking ready to run now. Any second. She took another step back and turned. When her arm spun out as a natural effect from turning, I stepped forward and clasped her hand, giving her a tug as though we were already in a dance. In a way, we were.

She spun right around, her skirt and hair spinning and rising like the petals of a flower that she always smelled like until I had her clasped in my arms again. When she came to rest, chest to chest with me, her head was tucked down against my chest.

“Where are you runnin' off to?” I teased. The band had started a fast paced polka. I'd missed Cajun music. “You promised me a dance, didn't you?”

I clasped her hand in mine and tucked my hand in place high on her back. She put her hand lightly on my shoulder and wary eyes met mine. I gave her an easy smile and took the first couple steps. She quickly followed. When I stepped back she was right there with me. I nudged her letting her know which way I was leading her and she followed light as a breeze. Soon I was spinning and twirling her around the green, even adding a few moves of my own, just because I had the time. I didn't have to think about guiding my partner when she was always reading my mind.

In spite of her modest claims earlier, Evangeline was light on her feet and quick to respond to any moves I made, always following where I led her. Soon laughing as I twirled her out and back. Her scent when we finished was sweet olive. Excited, according to Ronain. He'd told me she often smelled that way on Saturdays. She liked to dance, did Evangeline. When I asked her if she'd like to dance a second song, she said yes. It was a slow one, and as it wound down, I led her off toward those bushes at the edge of the green. There looked to be a few hidden spots where a beau might steal a _bec duex_. Her rosy lips were mighty tempting smiling like that. And she was starting to smell faintly of honeysuckle...

Once we'd reached the bushes, I'd tried for a kiss, but something had caught her attention, distracting her. Then when I'd called her name, holding her close, she'd looked up at me, and I was hit with a wave of rosemary fragrance. Sadness or mourning.

I'd asked her what was wrong, but she'd just shaken her head, looking nearly heartbroken, then stepped back, and told me, “I can't do this.” and run off, making for the gardens.

 

I had thought the info would give me an in, but as I watched the scene in front of me, it was beginning to look like it was too little, too late.

I watched Evie dance with my old friend Gaston with a clenched jaw and equally tight clenched fists. I glared at the couple across the dance floor as they moved slowly to the music, talking earnestly about something, too close for my liking. I maneuvered Clotile and myself moved closer to Tee-bo and Skylar and when the music finished I pulled Tee-bo aside and asked, “I thought you said she didn't dance with the single men.”

“She doan usually. She must be making an exception tonight.”

Just then Gaston picked up Evie and swung her in a circle, hugging her tight. When he set her down, he put his hands on her face and kissed her hard, then ran off. Evie stood staring there for a moment, grinning like a coo-yon. My stomach sank to my shoes, while simultaneously I felt the urge to punch the living daylights out of the first coo-yon to cross my path, preferably Gaston.

Evie shook her head and turned, running off to the head table. I started off after her but Tee-bo put a hand on my shoulder. “Easy Jack. What're you planning?”

“Gonna stop whatever she's up to. I doan want her an' Gaston getting up to anythin' together, that's for sure.”

“Maybe you should let this one play out, podna.”

I looked at him, shocked at that betrayal. “What the hell's wrong with you?”

“If the two of them've been planning to be together for a while now, nothin' you can say is gonna change that now. If not, bustin' up their plans'll just make you look like a coo-yon. Evangeline's spent all these months building up your rep. Doan make all that work for nothin'. And look, there she goes again. She's a busy bee tonight, ain't she?”

Now Evie was talking with Lionel and Mel, who were nodding and grinning. The two of them both took off to the house. And Evie was off again to the stage where the band had set up, and was standing to the side, waiting for the members to finish their number. After that song was done, she motioned them over and began talking, and they all nodded, smiling and nodding some more. She was orchestrating something large. Then most of the band members went inside with Evie and a couple others left the stage, apparently on break since they stopped by the desert table and took seats.

“What the hell is she up to?”

“Search me. I ain't in on this.”

A few minutes later, Lionel and Mel were back. Mel went to talk to the kitchen ladies and Lionel stopped to talk to Ronan who nodded and stood, then Lionel continued on to the side of the house toward the courting garden, his hand in his pocket.

Ronan pounded on the table and after a few more of those, silence reigned. “Family and friends, as this is the last _Feis do do_ for quite some time, it has been brought to my attention that some members of our community may want to take this opportunity to, ahem, join together and make their announcements of commitment in wedded bliss before our community tonight. Gentlemen, if you have been waiting for the appropriate time to propose, wait no longer, the time is before you. You have, ahem, how long do they have Evangeline?

He turned to look and from the stage Evie held up ten fingers. “Ah, yes. Men, you have ten minutes-” He paused for laughter, “to head to the courting garden, talk to reluctant fathers or equally reluctant brides...” More laughter.

I dashed over before she could head back inside. She was still wearing both bouquets on her wrists, so she hadn't taken off my mark. That though filled me with an absurd sense of relief. “Evie!” I called. She turned, but her lips pressed together, like she wasn't happy to see me. I jogged up the steps, but when I came closer I noticed something about her was off. I looked her over. Something was missing. Her necklace, and earrings, the sapphire and diamond gems were gone. I checked her hand. The ring was gone too. Why was it all gone? Had she given it to Gaston so he could use it when he proposed to her tonight?

She didn't watch me come up, her eyes were glued far off in the distance, probably watching for her beau. But if that was true, then why was she still wearing my flowers?

“Evie, what's going on between you and Gaston?”

“Hmm? He and I are working on something together.” She said distractedly.

“Did you give him your ring?”

“What?” She looked down at me, finally. “Why would you ask me that?”

“Tell me!”

“No! It's none of your business! Now if you'll excuse me I have something I need to do. Don't follow me.”

She went inside, closing and locking the door and drawing the curtains. I heard the guitar strum but I couldn't hear the rest. Damn.

I walked off the porch taking in the changes. The tables had been moved to the sides, creating a round area where folks stayed around the edges but where we'd danced inside earlier. To the far left were the courting gardens. Those hedges edged the dancing round, all the tables and food having been moved to the back center and far right. I saw Lionel come back and headed to meet him. He at least was in on it. Maybe he'd know what was goan on.

“Lionel, what the hell's goan on around here?”

He looked at me and laughed, jingling something in his pocket. “What's eatin' you, Jack?”

“Nothin' that wouldn't be fixed with a little information.”

“ _Ouais_ , I know, _mais_ Miss Evie likes her surprises unspoiled, especially the good ones.” He frowned. “Though sometimes she does go a little far. At least I managed to avert one disaster tonight. She'd give away her right arm if it wasn't attached. _Coo-yon fille_.”

“So you're not goan to tell me nothin' either.”

“Cool it, podna. You'll find out in, oh, less than five I'd say.”

 

The band came back out just then and Evie came on stage, pulling out a microphone. It was a wonder what kind of technology they managed to keep working around here.

 

“Alright beaux. It's been about eight minutes. This one is for all your girls out there who've been waiting for you. Then she sang _The Best Thing That's Ever Happened to Me._ Tee-bo danced with his wife during the song. At the end I saw her head into the house and Tee-bo headed our way.

When she finished she said, “One thing that was always popular at dance camp, was when we altered the words to some popular songs, to make them fit our circumstances a little better. A dear friend of mine told me his story, and tonight I'm singing a song about them while our beaux get together their courage. Then the girls, if they accept, can go get dressed at our Haven boutique and have their honeymoon's tonight before we have to leave day after tomorrow morning. I'm sorry it's so rushed, but as my friend tells me, when you've found the one that's meant for you, home isn't a place you're staying or leaving, it's in the eyes and in the arms of the one you love, who loves you in return. My friends, this one's for you.

Evangeline nodded to the band and a guitar strummed along, a soft drum beat keeping time. When she started singing, she was nearly spellbinding. Her voice wasn't perfect, but her passion was. The effect was absolutely beautiful.

 

_There was that look in your eyes when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, in a twinkling garden in spring air_

 

_You see the lights see the party the ballgowns_

_I see you standing there beyond the crowd.  
I went to say hello, little did I know_

 

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying at the garden gate_

_Beggin' you please don't go._

 

She closed her eyes and put her hand over her heart every time she was begging and remembering in the song, as though she really was.

 

_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

 

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes_

_let's leave this Haven for a little while_

 

She winked when she said Haven. I didn't know the original song but I was sure she'd added that part in.

 

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_and my Daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_but you were everything to me and I was beggin' you please don't go_

 

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

 

_Romeo save me they're tryin' to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

 

Now her eyes were on me, as though she was talking to me, and she was softer, quieter.

 

_I got tired of waiting_

_wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

Tee-bo nudged me and gestured to the circle cleared for dancing we were standing on the outer edges of saying, “We call this the “round.”

_when you met me on the outskirts of the round._

 

Something in her voice and the music caught my attention. Tee-bo pointed to Gaston. “I think you were bothered by him?” Gaston and a pretty girl a head shorter than him with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair were only a few feet from us, pretty close to the stage. She was holding a large bouquet of peach roses and purple lavender with white daisies like it was the most precious gift in the world. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling too. They were standing in a close embrace, swaying to the song, eyes only on each other. A bunch of folks were looking at them too. I looked back to Evie and she was lookin' at them as well. Had she set this up? For him?

_And I said_

_Romeo save me. I been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think._

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring!_

 

Evie's voice was triumphant, jubilant as she held her hand down and out to where a few feet in front of the stage, on the outskirts of the dancing round, but also at the front of them too, Gaston knelt down in front of the girl holding up a sparkling ring, a huge grin on his face and he sang along with Evangeline.

 

_And I said,_

_Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone._

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad, go and pick out a white dress._

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

 

She said yes, pulling him up and he put the ring on her finger and she had her hands on his face looking into his eyes as she stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

 

_Cause I saw love in your eyes when I first saw you._

 

_Oh I've found home in your arms when I first saw you._

 

 

 

While the seven brides went to pick their wedding bouquets, Evie and Mel both took to the stage. Lionel nudged me and told me, “You'll want to pay attention. Mel wouldn't tell me what exactly this was about, just that Evie's had this in the works for months. Since they're doin' it tonight, I'll lay odd's it's to do with you.”

I raised my brows as the guitars strummed and Evie sang alone. Mel joined in to harmonize but it was clear this was all Evie's show. She looked at me, and it was clear from the first two lines she _was_ singing to me.

_I'm so glad you made time to come here._

_How's life? Tell me how's your sister?_

_I haven't seen her in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Our guards are up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_is still burned in the back of your mind._

_I put my faith in you, then made it all a lie._

 

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, “I'm sorry for that night,”_

_And I go back to September all the time_

_It turns out you had more faith in me than I had in you._

_Wishing I'd chosen to believe that you'd be true._

_I'd go back to September, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to September all the time._

 

My mind was totally blown. She was _singing_ an apology in front of four hundred people? Why would she do that? I'd have asked but she was already on to the next verse. I didn't have any doubt she wasn't sincere though. It was written in every line of her face and I could hear it in her voice as she sang. She had a husky quality she didn't have the last song. I knew she was fighting tears.

 

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving._

_Wondered if your birthday passed, worried if you ate at all._

_And when I see the beauty around me, it's stuck in my head_

_that you'd be here if not for words I never should have said._

_Wond'ring if you're alive at all._

 

I had the freesons on my arms from her words. She'd worried for me when I'd been gone. Just like Tee-bo had said. She may have told me to leave, but she'd regretted it sorely. Clotile came up beside me and wrapped her arms around my waist. “Jack! Do you hear what she's singing to you?”

“ _Ouais._ ” I put my arm around her shoulders, glad for her support.

 

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, “I'm sorry for that night,”_

_And I go back to September all the time_

_It turns out you had more faith in me than I had in you._

_Wishing I'd chosen to believe that you'd be true._

_I'd go back to September, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to September all the time._

 

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me your trust and faith and all I gave you was goodbye_

 

While she sang the next chorus I plotted. I went back to September too. Wishing I'd gone slower with her, been more careful. I'd known she'd been a virgin and just sixteen, but I'd rushed her. I had to be smarter this time.

_I miss your dark hair, your sure smile_

_so good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms in September sunbeams_

_And made so many nightmares turn into dreams_

 

Evangeline and Mel swept their arms wide, encompassing all of Haven with the gesture. Tears dripped down her face. I remembered her sketches of the end of the world, death and destruction all around, the “bogeymen” killing other people. Her nightmares and visions that had kept her awake at night. At least _some_ of the things that had kept her awake at night. I never forgot there were some things she hadn't shown me. I'd turned her nightmares into dreams. What could I do if she trusted me with the rest?

She took a shaky breath, her eyes roaming the crowd instead of staying on me. I knew why. She kept looking at me, she'd break down and she wanted to finish the song.

 

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_probably mindless dreaming_

_but I dream you could have been here all along._

 

Yeah, I dreamed that too. It would've been sweet, but I needed to be where I was to bring her the warning. And it worked out alright. I was with her now. Her eyes swung back to me and they contained absolutely none of the hope I felt. Instead they seemed filled with endless sadness. Like something was ending, instead of beginning.

 

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't,

I've done what I could to right that wrong, you understand?

 

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, “I'm sorry for that night,”_

_And I go back to September all the time_

_It turns out you had more faith in me than I had in you._

_Wishing I'd chosen to believe that you'd be true._

_I'd go back to September, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to September all the time._

_All the time._

 

Then Evie hugged Mel and turned away, handing off the mic and going into the house, probably to recover her composure. Mel wiped under her eyes and headed down the stairs to us. We were only a few yards away. Lionel headed to meet her. Tee-bo pulled my arm asking me, “ _Mais_ , what do you plan to do now?”

“After that grand gesture? _Mais,_ only one thing to do. Make a claim and warn off anyone else who gets any ideas about doin' the same thing.”

He grinned. “ _Bon! C'est bon_ , Jack. I knew it'd bothered her you were gone, but hearing her put it to music like that?” He swore. “About made _me_ cry. I sent Skylar inside on some fool errand she'll no doubt scold me about soon enough. She's always been an easy crier but since she's gotten pregnant it's like her wires got crossed inside. She's cries at the drop of a hat now, only once she starts, it's hard to get her to stop. It's good Evie gave me a warnin' before they got started, or I'd spend the next hour with her sobbing on my shoulder.”

I looked at him, my eyes bugged out. “For true?”

“For true.” He nodded.

Wow. That would drive me nuts. I shook my head. “Anyway, I made a mistake last time, went to fast with her. So I figure, this time I'll take things slower. She's got some walls up. I'll work on those on our drive to Texas...” He was already shaking his head, disagreeing. “What?”

“Ordinarily, _podna,_ I'd say it's a sound plan. _Mais,_ in this case, I'll tell you straight out, you play it that way, taking things slow, you'll lose her. She'll be gone before you even know she's left.”

“What the hell do you mean gone? Where's she goan to go? We're all headed the same place ain't we?”

His lips clamped shut and his face shut down, his jaw muscle jumping. What the hell? Since when did Tee-bo keep secrets from me? Secrets. Puzzles. Those had always been about Evangeline. Light dawned. “There somethin' about Evie I need to know Tee-bo?”

“I already done said too much. You'll figure it out. You have to. Jus'...don't go slow.” He turned to go, then paused and turned back to say, “Doan let her outta your sight neither, not if you can help it.”

I nodded. “Appreciated.”

He nodded back, then grinned. “Better go find _ma femme_ before she works herself into a tizzy. She woan want to miss the weddings.”

 

I stood there pondering Evangeline and my latest clue. She'd missed me, missed sleep worrying about me, thought about me and wished I was here every time she looked around at the prosperity around her. We both had our guard up she'd said, and even though I'd caught slight glimpses of honeysuckle when we were dancing, mostly I smelled rosemary, which, according to Ronain, meant sadness. Tee-bo said if I moved slow, I'd lose her. Where did she think she was going? That illness in the morning, was it fatal? No one seemed at all concerned about it, and tonight she looked as healthy as any girl here. Karen hadn't been overly concerned aside from acting like a mother who was bothered her daughter was overdoing it. Things didn't add up. I was missing too many pieces.

 

Evie didn't come back out to dance again. I wasn't short on _jolie_ partners though. I looked for her plenty, but she never showed. The weddings were short and the after dances merry. Things wound down quickly after that. I wasn't sure if the party would continue until the crack of dawn like in the days before the flash, but Ronan came over and mentioned that they kept to farming hours around here, what with no electricity and conserving candles. I nodded, because that made sense. I asked if they had any bagmen in the area. He said they policed the area pretty well, but they still tried to get everyone home by dark, just in case. Still, a sighting was usually cause for excitement, and they didn't get much of that kind of excitement around here. He'd heard murmers that the hunters and scavengers were looking forward to a little more excitement on the road. I felt my lips tilt up. I couldn't stand the baggers myself, but maybe, with the right company, hunting might be more palatable.

He excused himself, saying he needed to make an announcement, but that he'd like to speak with me afterwards.

“I'll be here.” I told him.

 

___________________________

I hope you enjoyed it!  I had a lot of fun with it.  I added a few tidbits in the last few chapters.  You can reread those to gleam the nuggets or just wait and read what comes next.  It'll probably work out okay either way.  I added foot notes to the ones I updated.

 


	24. Dinner with the Militia:  Louisiana Saturday Nights

A/N  Hi y'all.  Finally feeling better.  Migraines stink.  Acupuncture is...interesting.  One to two dozen needles in my head and in various other places, then hooked up to electricity, then I lay in the dark and chill and try not to think about it hurting.  It doesn't hurt that bad, a lot less than a real headache anyway.  Just a little ouchie.  I'm a baby.  Oh, and I cried my way out of a ticket for the first time ever.   
  
 My registration sticker and insurance cards were expired, but paid so they were current online and I was shaking and near tears and all.

"I have bad migraines and I dropped the kids off at my mother in law's so I could go to an acupuncture appointment, sorry I'm so scatterbrained you had to ask me for my proof of insurance three times.  Here it is.  Oh, yeah, my hand is shaking.  Am I ok?  Well sort of not.  Migraines are kinda rough ya know?  Um...the date on my insurance says August twenty three...what day is today?  Oh, It's three days past?  Oh no!  Um,  Well I know I've paid the bills for it.  You can check that on your computer?  Oh.  Sniffs.  Wow.  Okay."  Wait for him to come back.  Crying shaking.  Sort through papers.  Wish I weren't such a disorganized idiot.  BTW, I happen to cry easily when I'm in pain, and since I'm pretty much always in pain over the last few weeks...well, it don't take much.  So he comes back and I'm trying to be calm but I probably look a bit of a mess.  At least I don't wear black mascara.  Thank heaven for small favors right?

"Alright Ma'am, I'm going to let you go with a warning.  See if you can get you sticker and insurance taken care of."  He hands me back my stuff and I take it back with hands that are literally shaking like leaves.    
"Wow.  Okay.  Thank you sir."  
"You're really shaking.  Are you going to be alright to drive?  Do you have far to go?"

"Um." Deep breath.  "I'll be alright.  It's just fifteen minutes away.  I'll just take a minute to calm down.  Thanks."

"Okay.  Drive safe."  
"Thank you."  
  
Soooo  crazy or what?

 I've done acupuncture twice now and this morning I woke up without a headache for the first morning in weeks.  So there's an improvement.

* * *

 

The sun was low in the sky. Women had begun to pack away the food that hadn't already been sent home with the seven wedded couples and the band was putting away their instruments which seemed to be the signal for folk to clear out and head home. I saw Evie had made a reappearance, without either of her bouquets and she'd changed out of her dress and into a simple cotton shirt and jean shorts, but was keeping her head down and seemed to be occupied trying to stay as busy as possible. Looked to me like she was trying to keep busy and out of sight. _Belle drole fille._ Before the folks left Ronan made his announcement. The working women paused their work to listen attentively.

“Everyone, we will have the Louisiana militia in town tonight or sometime tomorrow. We would ask that you not share any details about the operations at Haven. Just like you wouldn't tell anyone who passes through town what happens inside these gates, so too this is privileged information. We may be negotiating a caravan to Texas with them because of the value of safety in numbers, especially when the militia is armed and used to defending themselves. They are used to traveling and know what to expect, what kind of hazards we may find out on a long journey such as this. However, we have not made any bargains yet. If you share any knowledge of what we have inside Haven with with the new visitors you may jeopardize our ability to strike a good bargain on your behalf. Though they have been our Jack's traveling companions for the past six months, we still ask that you not treat them as our own until we have come to an understanding with their leaders and shared with you just what that understanding is. I ask that you please maintain your silence.”

Shouts came from all around that they'd keep quiet and it would be done.

“My thanks friends. Again, tomorrow morning you'll arrive at the motor pool with your bags packed and then head to your work assignments. Primarily breaking down everything possible, packing up all the goods we've stored, and one last day of heavy gardening, baking and preserving. Be prepared to sleep roughing it tonight. We leave day after tomorrow at first light. Those who married this evening have already left but they have been given food and new lodgings for the night and will be picked up for the lunch hour. It's not much of a honeymoon, but it's the best we could do on short notice.”

That got some cheers and laughter and then everyone took off, the sky streaking pinks and oranges.

When Ronan came back over I began to hear the rumble of trucks and motorcycles pulling into town. “That'll be my outfit.” I told Ronan. “I should go brief them on your request for an armed escort. They'll want to know as soon as possible. You want to meet tonight or in the morning?”

“Tonight if possible. I'd rather they didn't see everything there is to see. They don't need to know everything about how we work. Not just yet.”

I narrowed my eyes. Cryptic. “There some particular reason for that?”

He sighed and looked away, looking sorrowful. “Things won't be exactly the same after we move. I'd rather they didn't see how things work now and expect them to be exactly the same when we move.”

“Why? What'll be different?”

“We won't be at Haven, Jack. Isn't that enough of a difference?”

I smelled bullshit, but he looked so honestly sorrowful, that I didn't call him on it.

“Who will you bring back with you?” He asked.

“My CO and XO. Maybe the company Doc since he's known me the longest and talked me into enlisting. He'd also be the most likely to have contact with the folks here, if there's any ailments. They'd probably love some chow if you'd be in the mood to spare it.”

“Oh sure, that's good thinking.” He said absentmindedly as he looked over the fields and the women talking together. “The ladies love to host.” His gaze sharpened on me. “You won't say a word about any of what you've learned here, or what you see tomorrow morning.” He said. He wasn't asking, I knew.

“That's right.” I told him. “This is my home. I lived with the Militia since the flash, but y'all are the closest thing I've got to family. Your secrets are my own.”

He put his hand on my shoulder my my neck and gave me a squeeze, the look in his eyes pure approval. “Good man.” He told me.

I shrugged, though his approval felt good. I'd always liked Tee-bo's father. I'd been closed lipped about my own circumstances, not wanting them to do me any favors and not wanting pity or charity, but when Ronan had taken Tee-bo fishing, he'd taken me along too. When he saw how seriously I'd taken it, he'd taught me more, about what kind of techniques caught which kind of fish, where the best places to find fish were, and when the best times to go fishing were. He taught me to clean my catch, helping me hold the knife. I went gator hunting and looking for crawfish with them too.

I don't know if he knew he was effectively teaching me how to fill my and ma mere's belly, but if he did, he never said a word. I brought them fish when I could as a thank you. Isabeu always had a kind word for me, even when my rep deteriorated. Had me over to supper as often as I'd let her, but I had ma mere to look out for, and all to often, she didn't eat if I wasn't there to look after her. It was just the two of us. Plus, I didn't want charity, no matter if she said it wasn't. If you couldn't give back what you were getting', it _was_ charity.

There was a problem though. There was _one_ secret I'd told already, and it was a big one. After watching Evangeline nearly kill herself trying to hide a vision tonight I felt even worse about having told her secret. I told him quickly about what I'd told the commanders and why I felt it had been necessary. Ronan asked for my exact words and I relayed those. He hummed thoughtfully and rubbed his chin. I asked him how he wanted to play the evening considering what the commanders already knew.

“Well I'll admit I'd rather they didn't know, but we can work with this how it is Jack. There's no need to get worked up over it. The plan for tonight as it stands already is to keep Evie out of the discussions as a whole; she's asked for it to be that way. She'll be in the kitchens for the most part after the introductions and the niceties are concluded. She may sit with us for a spell but as soon as she feels the need she plans to excuse herself to do some dishes.

“If her visions are brought up we'll tell them the truth. Most of the time they're random scenes that are far in the future, and don't make much sense to most anyone, including her. Quite frankly, Jack, you've been the only one to puzzle out the meanings with the most accuracy, for whatever reason. Like her latest one. My son said you'd had some ideas about what that one meant?

“Ouais. She'll meet up with an archer, who she needs to not piss off. That girl she'll meet has a temper, but will also be a good ally in the future. She'll save someone Evangeline cares about at some point. Also, it woan be sunny and warm forever, so we'll need to source some cold weather gear at some point.”

“Lionel's teams can get that worked out tomorrow. I'll have a word with him tonight. We've already cleared out our area. It'll be easier to source here then at other locations that haven't been cleared of baggers on the road. Then Evie...and any others will have what we need available. Tell them we'd like to have them over for a late supper, make the _veiller_ , if they're willing to accept. We'd like to meet the outfit you've been with since the flash. You're like family to us, Jack. I hope that's been made clear to you now.”

“Ouais, Ronan. I'm beginning to get that.”

“Bon. If all goes well, we're thinking to invite your entire outfit to share our meal tomorrow night. We'll have a little dancing after. But I'd like you not to share what we're wanting to trade, or even that we'd like an armed escort, just that we have a proposition for them and would like to talk over supper. I'd like you to leave the details to myself and the others to negotiate.”

I grinned. Cagey. “Ouais. I'll be sure to do that.”

When Ronan began to turn away I stopped him by saying, “I told your son, and I'll tell you too. You need to know the value of what you're offerin'. Nothin' grows away from Haven. Not a single stalk of grass, not even a weed. You're the only folk who have fresh food in the whole world so far as I can tell. You've got fresh water as a bonus. Plus your stockpile of gas. That's huge. Don't quote that figure. Don't even hint at how much you've got. Just say you'll share what they need as you go along. Right now the priority is to get clear of the army headed your way and you've got stores enough to do that. Let them know you'd rather not travel through the winds and waste your gas, if you doan have to.”

Ronan nodded. “Tee-bo mentioned some of that, but I greatly appreciate you taking the time to tell me yourself before bringing your commanding officer over. Another thing that might be of use are a few CB radios the ladies bought before the flash that still work. Those might be valuable for traveling in convoy. We're not willing to trade them away, but we are willing to loan one or two if you think that would be a good idea.”

“Cho co!” I ran my hands over my face turning to look at Evie again. She and several other women were packing away food and walking back and forth to the root cellar, which was what effectively doubled as the ice box these days. “Go to bed!”

He laughed. So did I. It'd been ages since I'd been able to say that to anyone but Clotile and have them know what I meant. To a Cajun, it was slang for _Get out of here, I don't believe you._ “When the hell did they pick up CB Radios? Those are worth their weight in gold!”

“She and her mere picked 'em up before the flash and stashed 'em in the cellar. According to Karen, Evie told her to empty out her bank account because nothing in there would be worth a plugged nickle after the flash. So Karen had from ten in the morning until nine that night to, and I quote, 'Shop until she dropped.' The eight CB radios were one of her purchases.”

“Those two women are somethin' else.” I looked over at them. Karen wasn't quite forty yet, and she was still a beauty. She and Evie favored strongly. Someday, Evie'd grow up and look somethin' like her 'mere. I could see that wouldn't be a bad thing at all.

“Yes, they are. And they're both very special to me, Jack. I'd protect them with my life for as long as they'd let me.”

“I'll do the same.” I told him.

“That might not be easy.” He replied. “They sometimes get these coo-yon ideas about things they need to do. Women doan always think rational. Doan you ever tell them that now!” I choked out a laugh. “And you'd best not ever go carryin' tales bout what I said, you hear!” He pointed a finger at me telling me sternly.

“Yes, sir!” I was still laughin', leaning against the side of the house now.

“Anyhow, you gotta show them the path that makes the most sense, and let them see that you'll be right there beside them, a strong arm to guide and protect them when they need it. That's what they need most, you know. To know that they can depend on you when they need you most. Some women, especially those that have been alone for a long time, they think they have to do everything themselves. Doan even know there's another way, at least, not until you show them there is.”

I'd been staring across the way watching the women, but at this, my head turned to look sharply at him. He just calmly looked at me and raised a brow. “You think that's what I need to do with Evangeline?”

“I reckon so. She and her mere were both like that when we came, used to doin' everythin' themselves and not used to relyin' on a man for anythin'. With time though, and through showin' em we weren't goin' no where when things got tough, they learned to trust us with more and more.” He stared at Evie in the distance, and his eyes were tender. I wondered what memory he was thinking of. “Heart of a dove and courage of a lion that one.” He nodded at Evie.

“She's a treasure and I'm planning to keep her.” I told him, feeling like a ten year old boy, talking big dreams to his daddy, brave and stupid all at once. But I needed to share my intentions with the man who was the closest thing Evangeline had to a father.

He looked at me with a raised brow, but he didn't smirk or laugh, just gazed at me with a steady gaze. “For true, she is that. But how will you manage it?”

“I'm workin' on that.” I looked back to Evie. “She trusted me once, with some of her nightmares. You heard the song she sang tonight.”

“Ouais, I did. That was somethin' else. Knew y'all'd had words that night, and knew she'd been tore up about it. Didn't realize she'd held on to that hurt so tightly, else I'd've talked with her 'bout that.” I could hear it bothered him that she'd kept it inside so long. Heart like a dove.

And courage like a lion. That reminded me... “Ronan, why do you think she chose to do it this way? Apologize by song? In front of four hundred people? Why not just say it to me in private?” He turned to look at me. “You saw how it tore her up.” I told him. “She couldn't even come outside after. She only just came back out a few minutes ago to start clearing food. She missed all the dancing.”

“I thought about that myself. That line, about how she looked around at the beauty around her, and how you would have been here if not for what she'd said? Is that true? She never told us exactly what she said to you, just that it was bad and she thought it was her fault you didn't come back.”

I blew out a long breath. Mais, now that she's blown our secret wide open... “I doan want you tellin' anyone else. She doan need that on top of everything else, not after she's made up for it, hell, she's more than made up for it. But yeah, that night she and I got into it. I'd played her all week, tryin' to figure out if she was for real, if her visions were real or not, so I played along. Then the night before, we'd, well, Lionel had stolen some phones at her party and I'd distracted her so he wouldn't get caught. Then I walked her home and stayed out in the fields with her all night, cause she didn't want to go home. She'd had some beer and didn't want to go home smashed. We made out, I took things farther than she'd been ready for.”

“I got carried away. I'd never been with a girl as belle as her before. Wanted her too bad, me. She put on the breaks and I got mad. We ended up just sleepin' all night out in the fields. Anyway, she'd told me she had nightmares every night, but she had not a one that night, which was just one more thing about her that didn't add up. I was nearly ready to call the whole thing with the church potluck and food drive off, but then she woke up, and she was talking me into it again. I tested her to see how serious she was, tellin' her she'd likely have to pawn her diamond earrings and her new diamond necklace she'd gotten for a birthday present that night if the boys and me got into trouble stealing the animals and disabling cars that night. She told me she'd absolutely do it, no hesitation at all! So I used my stolen cell phone to give the boys the go ahead.”

“Then that night she came over to my house. You know my house. I flipped out. The rich, _belle fille_ I wanted for my own was in my shack of a house. Before I could find out what she wanted ma mere's ex came over drunk and raving mad. He was raring for a fight so I gave him one. After I'd beat him to _bagasse_ I saw her at the door. She'd watched the fight, seen _ma_ _mere_ drunk and passed out on the bed.”

“Next thing I know she was taking me to task for playing her all week, and on distracting her so my podna could steal those phones, telling me she didn't even think I ever even really liked her, that the whole thing was a game to me.”

“She told me to leave and never come back. I tried ride off, but my arm had been slashed by the bottle. Drunk ass slashed clean to the bone. I couldn't throttle my bike. Before I could even call Clotile, Tee-bo was riding up with her. _Evangeline had called her to come get me!_ Now tell me how that makes any damn sense? I been puzzling on that one for six months.”

He gave me a lopsided grin. “Heart of a dove. She's sweet on you. Even when she was mad as hell at you, she still cared. Women can feel both things at once. That's why they cry a lot. When they're feeling two different things at the same time, the waterworks start. Or when they know they need to do one thing, but they _want_ to do somethin' different, they cry then too. That's some women. Other women'll yell at you when they get that way.”

“Great.”

“As for why she decided to sing it in front of all of Haven, my guess is she felt she owed them nearly as much as she owed you.”

I scratched my chest. “How do you figure that?”

“According to her, you should have been here all along right? If she could have wished you here all along, she would have. And you were the one who got the ball rolling way back when?”

“I still say she's giving me too much credit.”

“But we're working in her mind, not yours.” I shrugged. “She's heard us tell the kids that if they wrong another in private they can apologize in private, but if they wrong the other in public, the apology should be in public as well. Even though your argument was in private, the results weren't. So if you'd been here all along, no telling what kind of shape Haven would be in now. Way I figure it, she was apologizing to Haven too. She was the reason you weren't here. So the apology couldn't be in private. Had to be public.”

I shook my head, watching her work quick as a flash, carrying dishes here and there. “That's harsh.”

“She's had six months to stew on it. Women ain't exactly reasonable when left to stew on somethin' that length of time.”

“I'll have to see what I can do to settle her mind on that score. After all, I'm here, she gave me a hero's welcome home. I was goan to try and ease into breaking down her walls, but Tee-bo suggested I might want to move a bit faster.”

He drawled slowly. “My son's right. I also reckon she's one you'd be advised to keep a close eye on, at least, for the next day or two.”

And that made two votes for keeping a close eye on Evie. I'd have to see what I could do about that. _Wouldn't be a hardship._ I thought with a grin.

 

 

It occurred to me as I drove through town to meet my outfit, to wonder if some of them would choose to settle with Haven's folks when they found a new place to live. Thinking of last night's mix of food, dancing, pretty girls, music and all the _joie de vivre_ we Cajuns had, I figured it would only be a matter of time before we taught them how to _laissez les bons temps rouler_. And given that there wasn't much joy to be found after the flash, it likely wouldn't take much convincing. More like Haven would have to beat them off with a stick...or a bunch of rifles.

There was the power dynamic to consider though. Currently it would be Ronan, Karen, Lionel and Tee-bo vs General Craig Barnett and Adjutant General Joshua Lambert. Then again, Karen _was_ single. If one of the commanders of the outfit managed to snag her in the weeks that it took to move them all to Texas and get reestablished... Lambert was about her age but Barnett had seniority. Question was how interested he was. I didn't know much about who they'd been before the flash, just that they were single now.

My ride to the camp was easy. I just followed the sounds of the bikes and engines through town until I came to camp. They'd set up in a clearing and parking lot beside a set of stores. Often we looked through them to see if we could find anything, but I had a good feeling everything in this town had been scrounged clean. Tents were being set on the green, bikes and trucks parked in an orderly fashion in the lot. The layout was always similar so I rode my bike over to the motorcade and parked beside the rest, then headed over to check in with the CO.

I met the private guarding General Barnett's tent and after he checked to get permission, I was shown in. The CO was at his desk looking over papers, but when I came in, he sat back and barked, “Jack! Report!” Just from the look on his face and the tone of his words I could tell he was relieved I'd made it safe into town. He was a good man to serve under. Liked his men to come back alive.

“We pressed hard and arrived before dawn this morning. Messages delivered. All occupants moving out day after tomorrow at dawn.”

“All occupants? No stubborn folks holding out?”

“No sir.”

“Well that's unusual, but good to know.”

“Also, You, Adjutant General Lambert and Doc Roberts have all been invited to Haven plantation tonight for a late dinner and a visit. Haven mansion and plantation is headquarters for the folks around these parts. They have a proposal for y'all.

Lambert steepled his hands on the folding desk. “Do they now?” He invited me to have a seat, called the private outside to send for his adjutant general, then studied me a moment. “What's this about, Corporal? Do they need supplies.”

“I've been asked to leave the negotiations up to the folks you'll be visiting tonight.” I hedged.

“Damn it Jack! You know we're short on everything. That's why we always travel so damn slow.” He groused. “Scrounging for food and fuel eats up half the damn day! We're down to the brass tacks now since we pushed so hard to make it here so quick! At least we have a decent munitions supply, else we wouldn't be able to call ourselves an army, but if that army catches up with us, I expect we'll end up short on that too. I'm thankful you favor your bow instead your gun. At least you're one soldier who doesn't have to restock his bullet ration as often.” He looked down at his knife, sharpening it with fluid motions, working out some of his agitation as he spoke. I knew all this already, everyone did. He just needed to complain, feeling the weight of needing to provide for all the folks in our unit, and now possibly however many innocent folks I'd added to his load because of the stop I'd added to his route.

I tried not to grin at his griping. He'd be pleasantly surprised at how the negotiations ended up turning out. “I think you might be pleasantly surprised sir. Come to supper. Your stomach will thank you.”

His head snapped up and he paused his work. “You saying they have food to _spare_?”

I tried to keep my face impassive, not giving anything away. “I'm saying the three of you have been invited to supper with the leading members and their families tonight, partly because they have a proposition for you, but also because I've been with your outfit since the flash, and they consider me family. I will say this though. You'll sure regret it if you miss out.”

The tent flap opened and the XO, Adjutant General, Joshua Lambert strode in. After the formalities, and after I'd repeated my brief and the invitation for Lambert, they both wanted to know more about who exactly was inviting them.

“While we're waiting Corporal Deveaux,” He went back to sharpening, “Tell me some more about the folks I'll be meeting tonight. Any of them this girl you mentioned a few days ago? The one with visions?”

“Yes sir.” Damn his interest in her, though I couldn't really blame him. I'd be curious too if I was in his shoes. “Ronan is the acting Governor of Haven and of Sterling Parish since the flash. He runs most of the operations, oversees all the disciplinary matters. His wife's Isabeau. They've got three kids. Their oldest is Tee-bo, my friend since we were kids. He's married now and his wife, Skylar's expecting. Tee-bo heads up hunting operations.

Another good friend of mine, Lionel Lanoux, is in charge of the scavenging division. His wife's name's Melissa. Karen Greene owns Haven Plantation, along with her daughter, Evangeline. It's Ronan and Karen who you'll be negotiating with, and probably Lionel as well, but the whole household extend the invitation.

Then his Co asked the one question he really didn't want to answer. “And what about the girl with visions that you told us about? Where does she fit in to all this? I assume you saw her today?”

“Yes sir. I did. That's Evangeline. You'll meet her tonight.” I didn't like the calculating look the two men exchanged so I went ahead and gave them Ronan's version of Evie's visions. “All due respect, sirs, she's still a minor and under the protection of her mother and Ronan, not to mention the other men of the house. She's very private about her abilities and likely woan appreciate that I had to share them with you, though she'll understand why I did. My point is, no one in that household is goan to take kindly to you if you start asking her questions about her visions, and quite frankly, I woan either, not that it would do you any good even if you did.”

“And why's that Corporal?”

From his tone, I could tell I was treading on thin ice, but it didn't matter. If we were traveling together, I couldn't let her become a resource someone thought they could use. I had to nip the idea in the bud before it even got started. “She had one tonight. There were hundreds of people around. To try and avoid anyone's notice, she got up and ran, and she nearly got herself killed when she passed out on the stairs."  

They seemed to take my point but it was still worth restating.  "Again sirs, she does _not_ like to attract notice, doesn't want to be different. In addition to this, the visions are painful, disorienting, and sometimes frightening. She has nightmares.” I paused, letting all this sink in, and collecting my words.

“The visions themselves, while you might think they are something helpful or a tool to understanding the future, more often than not are pictures of events that she doesn't understand. The one that saved our asses this week? She had it over six months ago. She told me about it on the off chance it might be something I'd run into, but she hadn't a clue that I actually would. It's good that it worked out the way it did, but it wasn't planned that way. Her vision of the flash? She'd had that a few days before the flash, but she didn't _know_ what it meant till I helped her work it out. If we hadn't talked about it, could be we'd both be dead right now."

There was still something working behind their eyes that I didn't like. With a slow, measured voice, General Barnett asked, “Tell me more about the Greene women. Age, appearance. Are they single?”

I did _not_ like the question. “Evangeline's sixteen. Karen, I doan know for sure. I'd guess about thirty-six, but she looks younger. They're both beauties. Blond hair, blue eyes, slender, a bit over five feet, Evie's a bit shorter.”

Their smiles grew as I talked and now I knew exactly where this was going, which meant I knew what play I was going to make. With men outnumbering women 25 to 1, sometimes 100 to 1 in areas since the flash, the commanders were anxious to stake claims on any unwed women they could find. To bad for them, I'd already gotten there first.

I could see in Joshua Lambert's eyes the desire for a woman of his own when he asked the next question. “Do you know if either of them are spoken for?”

“I doan know about Karen, but Evie sure is.” My voice was firm, no room for leeway.

“Is she engaged or married?” Lambert querried.  
“Neither, yet. But she's claimed. What's it matter to you? You're a little old for a sixteen year old, aren't you?” Lambert was in his mid-thirties. Barnett was pushing fifty.

“I'm thirty-seven, not dead, and I wasn't asking for me, though I'd be interested to know Karen's story. Some of the officers in the outfit are younger though. She'd have plenty of choices if she wanted them.

“And if she doesn't want them?”

“You know women are scarce since the flash. Of course I wouldn't push her into anything, but it's simply survival of the species.”

My voice held steel when I told them again, “I'm tellin' you, _she's been claimed_.”

Barnett decided to throw in his opinion. “She's not engaged or married, that doesn't sound very claimed to me.” He said smoothly.

“Nor me.” Lambert folded his arms. They both waited for further explanation.

Well hell. Guess I'd have to go all the way then. I just hoped I didn't get slapped for this later tonight. “I've only been back a day. Give me some time to work.” I spread my hands out, letting my confidence show, my grin self assured, showing none of the doubt I felt.

Lambert wasn't quite buying it. “You serious?”

The general wanted it plain though. “You're saying you've claimed her?”

I nodded, leaning forward. “The first guy you try and set her up with is gonna be dealt some serious pain. I've staked my claim and I will defend it, even against one of your officers.”

The air was heavy in the tent now, but I refused to back down on this. She was mine. Even if I had to leave the outfit. They couldn't have her.

“She worth that kind of trouble? Risking a court marshal? I won't tolerate my men getting into a scuffle over a woman, even considering how rare they are.” Brandon told me.

“You'll meet her tonight. Then you won't have any doubt she's worth the trouble. And sirs, you should know that the Haven folk consider me family. They've offered me a position with their outfit. I haven't accepted yet, but the offer's been made. If push comes to shove, and y'all make an issue out of tryin' to give away what's mine, I'll know which way to go.”

Not that I was overly cocky about my value in this outfit, but I knew my skills were appreciated here. If they thought they could threaten me with disciplinary actions over ma belle, they had another think coming. I'd be gone in an instant.

General Brandon had a small smile around the corners of his mouth. “And does the girl reciprocate your affections?”

“Well sir, I'll tell you the facts. When I arrived at Haven today, everyone on the grounds, hell, everyone in the parish knew my name, if not my face. Within a few minutes of stepping foot inside the gates, I was told their house was mine and I should stay as long as I liked. From there I was fed, given clothes and a shower. Evie and I got reacquainted, and they all know she's my girl now. I made my claim at the dance tonight.” That was at least partly true.

“At dinner tonight, I was given a hero's welcome. They turned my efforts before the flash into a bedtime story, no lie! I nearly fell off my chair listening. Not long after that, Ma Belle, got up and sang to me in front of four hundred people about how much she'd missed me and wished I'd been there all along.” Close enough to work if he happened to mention it tonight.

“So you tell me sirs, now I've been back less than twenty-four hours, but to me, that sounds claimed.”

 

  
We'd loaded my bike on the back of the jeep, and I rode with the generals and the doc back towards Haven. The doc asked me about the folks they'd be meeting tonight. After I summed up the folks I told them all, “They're the best folk you've ever met and it'll be the best food you've had since the flash.”

Then the XO turned around and asked, “What's the story on Ms. Greene? Why's she still single?”

“Story I had from her daughter goes Karen's husband went on a fishing trip about fourteen years ago. Never came back. She went out and searched for him herself for days. Never found a hint of him. She was devastated. Never remarried. Hell, never dated so far as I know. Might be partly cause she was a single mom and that's tough enough. Evie's nearly grown now though.”

“Could be.” He muttered. “Losing a spouse is a tough thing to get past.” His jaw clenched, then the turned around, an arm on the window edge, tapping restlessly. Made me wonder if he'd experienced the same loss.

 

We drove up to Haven's gates, finding a full compliment of guards. One of the ten men stepped up to our jeep. The guard eyed the other men, not looking at them any friendlier after seeing all their brass and medals. But when he saw me he grinned large.

“Jack Deveaux. Heard you were comin' back in tonight. These men your guests?”

“Ouais, that's right. This is the commander of the Louisiana Militia, General Brandon, his XO, General Lambert and our Doc Potter. They've been invited over for supper.”

“Any friends of Jack's are friends of ours. Welcome to Haven sir's. Enjoy your meal.” He stepped back and waved the gate open. The other guards opened it up and Lambert drove us through.

The men in the car gave me looks and I just shrugged. It was what it was. I wasn't goan to make excuses. I couldn't help grinnin' a little though. From dirt poor juvenile delinquent to son of the manor hero. I'd be laughin' at this turn of events till the day I died. It still didn't make any sense but that didn't mean I wouldn't use every advantage I had now that I was on equal footing with the _daughter_ of the manor.

We drove through the dark, the oyster-shell drive glinting beneath the headlights. When we passed the protective hedge and came down the hill, the manor came into view, along with the live oak trees, the live fruit trees that had already been picked, the bare fields cleared and ready to be planted. The leaves rustled. The night blooming jasmine was open, the flowers perfuming the evening air.

I heard their reactions. Sucking in breath, cursing.

“Jack, what the hell is this?” Lambert asked.

“Paradise.” I grinned, amused at their wonder. I'd been just as shocked this morning.

“Are those _living_ trees?” Doc asked, his window down, looking out. “Dear God, I can smell those flowers!”

“Jasmine.” I told him, nonchalantly. “It runs up those trellises beside the house.”

My General wasn't kidding around though. “Stop the car.” Lambert stopped a ways away from the house. They all turned to look at me. “Son, I want to know how in God's name this is possible.”

I bet he did, unfortunately he was asking the wrong man. “All kidding aside General, that's not my place to tell you. You want to know the answer, you'll continue on driving. The people in there will tell you as much as they're willing to say and you'll accept what answers they give you because they're the ones, the only ones, who can make this shit happen.”

“Are you telling us you wouldn't do everything you could to find out what they're doing so that we could duplicate it and share it with the world?” Doc Potter asked me incredulously.

Suddenly I was furious. That was a dangerous attitude and they were here as guests. What right did they have to assume anything about what was going on here? I remembered Evangeline's weakness this morning.

“How do you even know it _can_ be duplicated? How do you know they're not doing everything they possibly can already? How do you know they're not already stretched to capacity as it is?” I made sure they could hear the anger in my voice. Doc sat back a bit, but being older than me he wasn't likely to be cowed be what he saw as a teenage kid he outranked.

“You,” I looked around, “None of you have any idea what's goan on within these gates. Doan you enter in here as guests and assume they're hoarding a secret they wouldn't share with the world if they could. I know for a fact they've searched out survivors from neighboring parishes and taken them in. They didn't have to do that. They've taken in people who've passed through and wanted to stay. They didn't have to do that either. Hell, for that matter, they didn't have to invite you over to eat tonight. They could have met you at the gates in the morning or met you in town. The only reason you got through those gates was because you knew me."

"If you make it through the gates it means they're willing to talk about sharing what they have. Do you hear what I'm telling you? You are hear tonight to discuss sharing what they have. They didn't have to do that. These folks have the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever known. They haven't lived in the world we have out there. They don't live like the people we've met since the flash out where it's dog eat dog. The flash almost may as well not have existed here for all the kindness and hospitality you'll see tonight."

"Now I figured y'all could be counted on not to go off half cocked and actually _listen_ to what these folks have to say, rather than _take_ what you want. Was I wrong?” And for half a moment, I wondered if I was.”

Brandon and Lambert nodded to each other then Brandon looked me square in the eye and told me, “No Corporal Deveaux, you're not wrong. We'll treat your family with every courtesy and hear them out, negotiate a fair deal, right men?”

“That's right General.” Lambert agreed.

The doc was silent though. “Doc?” Brandon prompted.

“How can you not want to share such a miracle with the world?” he asked me.

“Because, Doc, sometimes miracles come at a high price. Someone has to pay it. I'd just as soon know all the facts before paying.”

“I see.” He said softly.

I considered the problem he might cause. “You know doc, I'm the one who put you on the list of folks tonight, seeing as how I've known you the longest.”

“You did?” He looked very surprised.

“Ouais. I figured that you might be a good man for them to know, not knowing if they had a doc in the parish after the flash, but since it was your skills and your home that saved mine and my sister's life, and you and your friend convinced me to join up with the militia, I added you to the group tonight. Wanted you to meet my family. Now I understand your curiosity. I'll admit to being curious myself. But I want your word you woan push past what answers they're willing to give.”

His lips thinned, but he nodded. “Alright Jack. As a favor to you, I'll try not to push too far tonight. Hopefully with time they'll be willing to trust me enough to let me help.”

“That'll do for tonight.”

 

Lambert drove up the rest of the way and we parked in front of the porch steps. The front door opened and all the Greenes, Jandins and Lanoux spilled out. I couldn't see Evie. She must be in the back. Well Ronan did say she wanted to keep a low profile tonight. Ronan, Isabeu and Karen were in front so I started the introductions there.

The XO flustered Karen when he insisted she call him “Joshua” and bowed over her hand, placing a kiss on it. Uh-huh. I thought I sensed an interest. I made the rounds, stepping up and through the small crowd, talking my way through and leading the Generals and the Doc up through the group and they shook hands.

I was right. Evie was hiding behind everyone. That suited me fine. I saved her for last. When I came to her I walked up to her, put my arm around her shoulders and whispered in her hear, “Go along with it. I'll explain everything later.”

“And this is _ma belle_ , Evangeline.” Before they could shake hands I curled my arm in, forcing her to step closer, at the same time nudging her chin up with my other hand, and stealing my first kiss in over six months, praying she didn't slap me and ruin everything. I turned my back to the others, just in case, keeping her small, slim form hidden behind my larger one.

She gasped in surprise, and like the rogue I was I took full advantage, my tongue darting inside to tease hers as I gathered her closer.

I'd planned it to be just a quick kiss, but her lips were so sweet I lingered. I was about to let her go, when she moaned into my mouth and her hands went up into my hair, grabbing on and holding me close. Her back arched and her breasts pressed into my chest. I barely contained the growl that rumbled through me in response. _Yes! I knew she wanted me back!_

The others were talking. I half turned to tell them Evie and I had some talking to do and we'd be inside in a few minutes. I got some knowing grins but I didn't give a care. I had the opportunity to make out with a _belle fille_ for the first time in over six month and I was goan to take it. Plus, I still owed her an explanation and I couldn't do that inside.

Once they were inside she looked up at me, her face red from embarrassment. She opened her mouth and began to ask me, “Jack, what-”

But I wasn't in the mood for questions. I wanted more of her sweet mouth. I put my hand to the back of her neck and held her steady, tilting at the angle I wanted, then I devoured her. She was delicious, but too short. Her hands were in my hair again; that didn't take long.  She was stroking my hair, her little nails stroking my scalp along the sides and the back.  I groaned into her mouth. Mercy me did she feel good.

I was right, she wanted this as much as I did.  I nearly laughed with relief.  I wondered just how much she'd missed me? Tee-bo did say she hadn't so much as looked at another man in all the time I was gone...

I'd pushed her so hard to have sex because in my mind, if I'd been her first, she'd never forget me. Maybe she'd even forget all the bad things about me long enough to want to stay with me, if I could hook her deep enough. She was a prize. Seem like I'd accomplished some of that even without going all the way. She hadn't forgotten me and there hadn't been anyone else since me. Good enough, and knowing that, and knowing she still wanted me made me so hard for her.

I opened my eyes. _Ouais,_ that banister around the porch looked good. I reached down and grab her pert butt, lifting, letting those legs wrap around my waist, then strode along to the far end of the porch away from the kitchen and dining rooms, and set her ass on the rail. She seemed about to release her legs from my waist, so I leaned into her, tilting her back over the rail just far enough so she felt unbalanced. I still held her hips to mine, so she wasn't going anywhere, but she gasped and clutched me tighter with arms and legs.

“Jack!”

“I've got you, but you hold on tight anyway. I like your arms and legs tight around me. It's been too long Evangeline.”

Then I was right back to kissing her. My hands traveled up her back, to her neck, into her hair, back down to her ass, her thighs, the sides of her breasts. I edged closer but she shifted away, her arms coming down to block with her elbows and upper arms. Not ready for that. That's alright. We have to be inside soon anyway. And there's plenty to play with besides that.

I went back to the other areas, leaning her back farther, which makes her arms rise to grip my neck tighter. Then between kisses on her neck and jaw, and light nips, I told her about my CO wanting to set her up with other officers in the militia. She stiffened. _Bon_ , she didn't like that idea either. I continued caressing her back, her hair. Then I told her unless she'd prefer someone else, she should go with this plan.

She never said a word, just held me tight and nodded that she understood. Finally I pulled away. She was trembling with desire and I wished I could just carry her upstairs to bed or even out to the fields and finish what we've started, but I knew we had to go inside.

I held her against me for a few minutes, my hands combing through her long silky hair while our breathing eased, and while my dick tried to resign himself to the fact that he's not getting any, at least, not in the next few hours. Once she stopped shaking, and I'd calmed enough not to be totally embarrassed by the size of the bulge in my pants, I asked her, “You good with this?”

“Yeah. Sure. Just fine.” She didn't sound fine though.

I tipped her chin up. “Want you feeling better than fine _ma belle_.”

She looked embarrassed. “I'm good, really. Thanks.”

I nodded, then took her hand and laced our fingers together and we headed inside.

 

**Evie**

I sat in my chair at the dining room table feeling like my world had been rocked, then set to spinning the opposite direction. When Jack and I had reentered the house, he'd pulled me to the two empty chairs next to each other at the table, settled me in mine, then picked up his chair so it was _right_ next to my chair. Then he'd sat down, putting one arm around the back of my chair and letting his hand rest gently, but possessively, on my neck and shoulder, his thumb rubbing the back of my neck. His companions smiled warmly at me. I tried to return the gesture and act naturally, but inside my mind was frozen.

Where before my thoughts had been whirling chaos, unsure which reality might be the correct version, now they were stilled. I felt like a deer frozen by the headlights of a car.

I liked what had happened out on the porch. It had felt amazing. But it had just been a pretense! And now I had to pretend that the fairy tale was real! Which meant that I couldn't afford to think about this at all right now, not about any of it.

So instead I zoned out of the conversation happening around the table, since I wasn't really supposed to participate anyway. I zoned in on the thumb rhythmically stroking the nape of my neck and breathed deep. My eyes half closed on a sigh. I heard Jack say something. He shifted closer, my legs lifted up over his and he pulled me over to lean against his chest. I looked up at him, wondering what he was up to.

Smiling eyes looked down at me. “Just relax, bebe. I got you.”

I thought about arguing, but then shrugged it off. I noticed Lionel had his arm around Mel too. I listened to the table talk. Still general stuff. Haven operations. How things worked with the Louisiana Militia. Getting to know you stuff. Compliments on the food, which was just the lunch leftovers. I covered my mouth as I yawned.

Jack's thumb was rubbing my neck steadily again. His other hand held my legs on top of his, keeping me secure in my chair. No voices to hear except the ones around the table. His heartbeat echoed steadily beneath my ear as I drifted off.

**Jack**

 

 

 

I listened to the folks talking while Evie slept on my chest. When I saw her eyes fluttering shut as I stroked her neck just a few minutes ago, then saw her head nod once, I quickly remembered _ma belle_ didn't sleep so good at night. Just how much sleep had she been getting?

Ronan had said she wouldn't be adding to this discussion anyway, so I pulled her legs over mine, then settled her side into me and her head onto my chest, getting her comfortable. She gave me a suspicious look, probably wondering what I was up to, but she was too sleepy and cute to pull it off.

“Just relax, bebe. I got you.” I told her quietly.

She didn't say anything to that, just looked at me another moment, then did a long, slow blink. Those lids were looking heavy. She laid her head down on me. I heard her muffle a yawn. She wiggled just a bit, settling in. She put her hands together in her lap. I kept stroking her neck evenly. In just a few breaths, she was breathing slow and even, her head getting even heavier on my chest.

Over the next hour Evie and I got a few looks from the others; Isabeu and Karen were plainly touched at seeing Evie sleep so peacefully. They were nearly in tears at first, after that they were all smiles. My podnas were clearly approving, as were Ronan and Mel, but the latter two held something more. The Generals and the doc though? Plain envy, and perhaps a bit of amusement.

A range of topics were covered. Discipline and the inner workings of Haven. The same of the Louisiana Militia. Negotiations concerning the trip to Texas. And of course, how they managed to grow anything green at all.

I'd known everything couldn't have been all picture perfect here. Ronan told us that his first time offenders, depending on the offense, were either demoted, fined, or got a beating out on the back forty. If they showed they couldn't be trusted in whatever way, were repeat offenders, thieves or the like, well that was another problem. Obviously the secrets of Haven were too sacred to get out. They farmed rice on the back forty of Haven, out where the ground was marshy from the bayou. It was a miracle we still had water here, when so many other bodies of water had flash evaporated. Those men were put to work farming the crops out there, if they were still willing to earn their keep. If not...they didn't get fed. If they got too troublesome to keep, they simply weren't kept. And since we'd already been told it was too dangerous to allow folk to leave once they knew Haven's secrets, the men and I got the message. They had done a few executions here. My blood went cold. I wondered if Evangeline knew about this.

General Brandon growled his displeasure as he asked, “And just how many men and women have been buried to keep your secrets sir?”

“Two men, no women.”

I blinked. That was it? That couldn't be it. People had lost their minds since the flash, it was ever man for himself out there. Surely more folk would have tried to steal whatever they could get.

Adjutant General Lambert asked, “How is that possible?” He leaned forward on the table, his voice clearly disbelieving.

Tee-bo got up and left muttering, “I'll get the books.”

Lionel grinned easily at us when he answered, “Because we've got a great reward program here sirs. Now, we don't got real wages, not like we used to. Everyone got real used to having a whole lot of nothin' for a couple months after the flash. Then they came here, and found out that if they gave us a days labor, they'd get food, water, a shower, and come Saturday we'd have a party where we could forget for a little while that the flash had even happened. There they'd get a share of that week's raiding goods in return for their work.

Now if they didn't behave, they'd miss out on the party, on dancing with the girls, on their share of the goods, and instead of getting their pick of jobs, they'd have to work out on the back forty planting rice all by themselves in solitude, not getting' to talk to no one. They chose to sit and not work, they doan get to eat. They behave for a while, they get to try and come back to farming by the house for a while. They mess up a second time, they doan get a second chance. Most folk around here got common sense. They doan bite the hand that feeds them, and they get that this is the only place that grows food.

He made good sense. “How many you got in the rice fields right now?” I asked.

“On punishment? None at the moment. Folk around here learn quick. We've had maybe fifty in there at one time or another. Now just to work the fields cause they need worked we generally got twenty. We harvested everything yesterday though. Didn't want to leave nothing behind for that army to pick.”

My fellow officers and I all exchanged glances. They'd harvested _yesterday?_ That was a huge coincidence that their crop was ready just when I'd arrived. I remembered all those crops I'd seen yesterday, all not usually grow in the same season, but all growing and harvesting in the same field.

Then, when I'd walked out into another field for a shower, I'd seen a lemon and an orange tree that I would have sworn had _not_ been there when I'd driven in that morning. There'd also been ears of corn, potatoes, and all sorts of veggies that we'd eaten that night at dinner. It seemed they'd all sprouted up that morning and afternoon.

My general decided to take on the topic. “Ronan, Karen, everyone, perhaps now that we have our agreement settled, you wouldn't mind satisfying our curiosity?” It was said lightly and was received with smiles. Seeing this he proceeded. “We couldn't help but notice the living trees and flowering vines on our drive up. We would love to know as much as you are willing to tell us about how you've managed this miracle here, and if it would be possible to share such fertility on a larger scale than your small parish. As I'm sure you know, the needs are great.

Ronan and Karen looked at each other, as though deciding who would answer the question. Then Ronan nodded and looked to the general and spoke. “Craig, I'm afraid it's not as simple as you'd think. In fact, once you understand our situation, you'll see why we were willing to let a militia in on our secret.”

“At Haven, we've managed to produce a small quantity of a very powerful fertilizer. It's...well, miraculous might well be the most appropriate term for it. However, it was very difficult to produce, and we were only able to make a small amount per day.”

Here Doc Potter interrupted, probably irritated with all the vague descriptions. “But _how_ was it produced? Surely if you had more materials we could help you replicate larger quantities?”

He received lethal stares from all the occupants at the table. Ronan continued, “It wasn't just the materials that were the issue John. Creating the fertilizer...” He paused, “it doesn't just cost materials, but energy, effort, the very strength of the persons responsible for creating it. They can only make so much before they work themselves to exhaustion. And only a very, very few actually have the capacity to create it. It is not a simple chore. There is only a limited amount of fertilizer we can create at Haven, and that is it. No more. You understand?”

Looking around at Ronan and Isabeu, Karen, Tee-bo and Skylar, Lionel and Mel, I saw that they were no longer angry at the Doc anymore. They looked sad. They truly wished they _could_ do more, it just wasn't possible. There wouldn't be any way to spread this among the world, because there was no way to stretch the cure far enough, so we had to guard and protect the secret. Which was why they were willing to tell an army.

Craig Barnett looked around the table, then his eyes came to me...and to Evie, still sleeping exhausted in my arms. “I see.” He said, still watching her. My arms on her legs tightened. Suddenly my kindness toward _ma belle_ felt like another betrayal. I'd exposed another of her secrets. Damn it!

My XO and the Doc looked at Barnett and then at me and Evie. Doc sucked in a breath. “So she's one of those who can create it?” he said on a hushed whisper, his excitement palpable.

Karen sighed. “She can, but at a high cost. For over half the day she's weak and faint. She can't even walk for hours after she's completed work on a batch.” The men's faces showed their surprise.

“She'll tell you it's worth the price, but...” Her voice broke, her lips trembled. She flattened them, working for composure. She managed to gather it and continued. “But I must tell you gentlemen, that I do _not_ like to see my daughter _pay_ it.” Her eyes watered, and a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

Joshua nodded, “No ma'am. We can all understand where you wouldn't.”

After that the tension eased. We looked at the books that Tee-bo brought. Haven's personel. The numbers of the dead and those reprimanded matched up to what we'd been told. There had been a few births and surprisingly, all but one of those had lived. What was really surprising though was the male to female ratio. The women actually outnumbered the men on Haven. Not by much, and lots of them were still under age, but they did. There weren't very many elderly, most of those were among the Cajun population. They kept good records. Age, occupations, skills, health problems, a list of house hold needs like clothing sizes or diet issues, special trading goods if they owned livestock. They were expected to donate a percentage of the produce in exchange for food and lodging and the animal's feed, but they were allowed to retain ownership. And they could negotiate that percentage depending on their job.

Our entire company was invited to a _fais do do_ tomorrow night inside Haven's gates. We were promised good food, music and dancing. Then Karen, Mel and Isabeu began gathering dishes. That woke up Evie. She startled a bit and sat up, seeming surprised to find herself where she was. Then she hurried off to the kitchen before I could tell her everything was fine and she was welcome to stay where she was. Her cheeks were rosy, both with embarrassment and with a flush from sleep. She looked adorable. The women brought back dessert to the table. I enjoyed another helping, not about to pass up apple rum cake and high ball glasses of brandy when it was offered. From the moans of enjoyment from my companions, they seemed to be enjoying their food too.

My CO finished his plate first and went to the kitchen for seconds, staying for a long chat with Evie. Then Lambert did the same, going to the kitchen for seconds, staying to chat with ma belle, even making her laugh, only when he came back, he chose an empty seat next to Karen. And from the tone of that conversation, things were getting mighty warm in their corner. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a smile that made her look a good five years younger on her face. But when Doc Potter made to get up, I shook my head at him, telling him, “You'll have your chance to talk with ma belle tomorrow or on the road. She's had enough questions for tonight.” He sighed but nodded, asking one of the ladies for a refill on his cake instead.

Lionel moved next to me when Mel went to the kitchen telling me, “Stick close to Evangeline tonight.”

“Why? What's goan on?”

He smirked, looking at the girls, then looked back at me and just said, “Just stick close podna. You'll thank me later.”

After that I went outside to get my bike of the jeep and wave the commanders and the doc off for the night. They were due back tomorrow at five for supper, and Karen promised they'd get a demonstration of the fertilizer after we were all on the road. I knew they wanted one tomorrow, but they'd have to take what they could get.

Then I headed back inside to find Evie and see if I could figure out what Lionel was hinting about.


	25. After Dinner talks and a Show:  Louisiana Saturday Nights

Songs for this evening include:  

_He Walked Me Home - The Crystals,_

_Haunted - Taylor Swift_

_If You Ever Come Back – The Script._  
  
Also

_Louisiana Saturday Nights - Mel McDaniels,_

_Jolie Fille, Jolie Blonde_

_Dust on the Bottle - David Lee Murphy_

_Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne_

 

**Evie**

 

I was warm and feeling safer that I could remember ever feeling in a long time. I was dreaming of sunlit meadows bursting with wild berries. A few fields over an orchard of many fruit trees blossomed, then began to burst with fruit. Another field sprouted golden wheat, enough to feed all of us for a year. Safety. Security. I burrowed deeper into the warmth surrounding me. It seemed I sheltered in the limbs of a mighty oak tree. The arms gently squeezed me back, the leaves on the branches softly caressing my neck and my legs.

I was jolted from my dream when dishes clattered. My eyes opened. I'd been asleep? I looked around confused for a moment. The dining room, the militia. I saw a large hand on my legs the arm solidly locking my legs in place over his, fingers slowly sliding over the skin just above my knees. Jack!

I realized when I saw Mel and the other women clearing the dishes and serving desert that I must have slept through the whole supper. _I_ was supposed to be doing the clearing and washing up! And I was just sitting here sleeping!

 _Bonne-a-rien_ again! Cursing myself I scooted off of Jack and got out of the chair as fast as I could, trying not to actually run to the kitchen. I didn't bother to look at Jack. I didn't want to see what he thought of me. He had to pretend he liked me tonight, but I was sure he probably thought he'd been proven right. Idiot! Sleeping through dinner.

I helped put the desert on plates for the others and stayed in the kitchen to do the dishes, not bothering to take a helping myself. I'd had plenty earlier and I was in no mood for food.

After I finished scolding myself my mind kept drifting back to my dream. I hadn't dreamed of fruiting fields in ages. And that bit about sitting high up in an oak tree that held me safe...that was new. The leaves brushing my neck and my legs comfortingly. Was that because Jack had been touching me while I slept, holding me safe? The last time I'd dreamed and slept so peacefully was...that night I'd lain with him out in the fields.

I shook the thought off, working steadily on the pile of dishes. We'd left a few extra here so I'd have a little extra to keep me occupied while the others talked, giving me an excuse to stay in the kitchen like I'd asked.

A few minutes later General Barnett brought his plate to the kitchen. He set it beside the apple rum cake asking, “Mind if I help myself to another slice?” with a guilty little smile.

“Please! Help yourself. Without refrigeration, things spoil quickly around here you know.”

“Oh! Well in that case...?” He angled the knife to cut a more generous slice and raised his brow. I nodded and grinned that he should go right ahead and he made the cut and moved the slice to his plate. I thought he'd take it back to the table, but instead he stood at the bar behind the sink, looking at me like he had something to say.

 

“I'm sorry I missed all discussion at dinner.” I apologized, feeling terribly embarrassed about falling asleep.

“Oh, you're fine Evie. I remember working long days on my uncle's farm when I was a bit younger than you. Working on a farm can be pretty exhausting work as I recall, but well worth the rewards, am I right?”

His understanding was touching so I smiled back and told him, “Exactly. It's worth every bit of effort it takes.” I rinsed and set aside the dish then looked back up and told him, “I was glad y'all came over tonight. It's an honor to get to spend some time with the folks Jack and Clotile stayed with since the flash, get to treat you for an evening to a good meal.” I looked back down at the pot I was scrubbing. “They mean the world to us you know. Nice to know they found a safe haven of their own out their in the world.”

He just stood there quietly so I looked back up. He seemed like he was studying me. Then he shared, “I liked Jack right from the first. He struck me as a good man, rough, but a good man. He's showed good judgment, quick thinking, ingenuity, an ability to put pieces together and solve problems and get things done. That's why I promoted him so quickly, even over men who had experience or who were older than him. I handed him a job or a task, and he always got the job done. He's competent. That's exceedingly rare, Evangeline.” He looked at me with a stare and I'd stopped washing, just listening to him talk about Jack.

“Jack's special.” I said softly. “There's a presence about him. And he sees things others don't. Understands things.”

“Right.” He agreed. Then he shared more, his plate of cake to the side, leaning on his elbows over the bar as he talked to me. “He's always brought the men under his command back to base, usually in one piece, which was more than could be said for most any other sergeant under his command.”

I was proud of what he told me about Jack, but surprised about the quick promotion thing. So I asked how those promotions were supposed to work. He told me typically you put a man in a position for a minimum of six months before promoting him. The Flash and enlisting so many men so quickly made exceptions to that rule already because he had to have a command structure, so he had to figure out who could lead and who couldn't. He'd placed those with training over those who didn't. Jack didn't have any, but he did have hunting experience, though he'd still been underage so he'd started as a private. He'd jumped up four positions in four months due to his own talent, ability to lead, innate intuitive ability to sense what needed doing and where danger seemed to be, and somehow managing to always bring back the men in his unit back alive. I was, of course, impressed.

He said, “I understand from Jack that y'all have asked him to join on at Haven, take on a place here, responsibilities.” I nodded. I hadn't personally asked that but it was highly likely that at least one or more of the other men had. Considering his background and abilities he could join in the command structure under Hunting, Security, Scrounging or even right under Ronan and take on an XO position. Considering that Ronan controlled where the men were placed and the command structure in general, it really wasn't my call, but I had absolutely no doubts that Jack would lead well wherever he was placed.

The older man sighed. Then he told me, “Well, I can understand that. Jack's a fine man. Got as good a head on his shoulders as any I've ever seen. I'd've promoted him higher if it weren't for the regs, but if you can place him higher than I can, that would be best. Still, I hate to lose a good sergeant. He always brings his men back. That's sayin' a lot in days like these. A hell of a lot.”

It struck me that he would probably be a good man to ask about my little project for Jack. So I asked him, “I'm working on a little project, and I wonder if maybe you could help me with it.”

“I'm sure I could try. Why don't you tell me about it.”

So I did. I told him about the supplies I'd gathered for Jack's new bugout bag, keeping my voice kind of quiet. His grinned huge at me, then asked a few questions about what I knew about bug out bags in general. I told him what I already knew. He told me somethings I didn't already know, then suggested some other items that Jack would find useful if we happened to have them. It turned out Jack was more attached to that crossbow that I'd known. I'd have to ask Lionel for a few more items.

He slid his plate over and took a bite, moaning with delight. I grinned. “I'm so glad you're enjoying your desert General.”

He smiled. “The whole meal was delicious Evie. Jack promised us our stomachs would thank us for visiting. He wasn't lying.” He took another bite with the same effect and I giggled.

“Did you bake this delicious...what is it called again?”

“Apple rum cake, no sir. I'm sorry to say my skills in the kitchen are limited to prep work and washing dishes, but I'll be happy to tell the ladies tomorrow that you enjoyed their work. This cake is one of Mrs. Rosa's best deserts I think.”

“Mrs. Rosa? Damn. She's taken.”

“No sir, widowed.”

His brows rose. “Now how is it possible that a woman who bakes like this remains unwed?”

I grinned thinking of Rosa. She was a mother of six and a grandmother of twenty before the flash. Three of her children had been in the church with their kids and all of them lived on Haven. Rosa was probably in her late fifties if I had to guess. She'd told me once that she'd gotten married at sixteen and had her first baby at seventeen, getting started young. Her husband had been a couple years older but he'd been a gentleman and had swept her off her feet. He'd died about ten years ago from cancer and she'd missed him something terrible, but she said she had all her children to keep her company. Personally I figured no one could get past that wooden spoon she carried with her all day long. Literally beating them off with a stick. The thought made me grin.

Then I looked at the General and I thought about how Rosa was like our General of the kitchens, marching around all day giving orders and not taking any guff. I remembered her negotiating how things would work when she first came to work with us.

She'd walked around the kitchen, fingers trailing over the countertops, the sink, the burners. Then she'd come to stand before Mom and me with Isabeu off to the side.

“What _exactly_ would you like me to do here?” One eyebrow raised, shoulders back, voice firm. This was not a woman begging for anything. This was a woman who was self assured, who knew herself. From what Isabeu told me, she was the Queen of canning. She held canning parties ever few weeks. She had a cellar in her home which was fully stocked. She'd donated several boxes to the church fundraiser that were all homemade. From what I'd heard, they were “extras.” Obviously this family was _not_ short on food and wouldn't be for some time. Which meant she didn't need this job. We needed her. And Mom and I were actually more than okay with that, because it meant that she knew what she was doing. Someone needed to because we had no clue when it came to this kind of stuff. Mom could cook a meal for the two of us, and she'd done a few more elaborate things. She also knew how to organize field laborers and harvest fields, but when it came to large scale meals for hundreds of people, or how to can or save food for later, or how to stretch meals to make a little go a long way, we really didn't have a clue

Mom and I had looked at each other then back at Mrs. Rosa Gaudet. She had a light skin tone and her eyes were bright and sparkling with intelligence, pretty hazel green. Not typical of a cajun, but it seemed clear her fire and attitude were all Cajun. “We'd like you to run our kitchens at Haven.” Mom went on to describe all the types of duties that were involved, the vastness of the numbers of people we expected that we'd eventually need to be making food for in our kitchens. Then she summed up with, “So you see, we need someone who knows how to do that sort of thing. Isabeu recommended you. Do you think you'd be able to do that?”

“Oh I can do it.” She said, her voice full of confidence. “No doubt about it. And I want to tell you right now, I think it's a good thing you women is doin' here. No mistakin' that. I'd be proud to be part of something like that.”

Mom and I had just started to smile, thinking that she'd accept, but she went on, “But I won't.” We froze, wondering what had happened, where we'd dropped the ball on this negotiation. She stared us down, then went on. “Not if this is _our_ kitchen, no. No, if I take on this position, this is _my_ kitchen. I will have complete and total say over any and everything that happens in here. I won't be back talked to, or I will turn right around and walk out and let you two handle it for yourselves. Now I understand that this is your home and your farm, and I respect that, but if I handle the kitchen, then _only_ I will be handling the kitchen.

I'd turned to Mom and said, completely nonplussed, “I think that sounds fair.”

Mom had looked at me, smiled a little, then extended her hand to Rosa and said, “The kitchen is all yours. When can you start?”

 

So how was it Rosa wasn't married the general of the Louisiana militia wanted to know? I looked up at him. He was probably taller than she was. He was muscled. He had a mustache and a trimmed beard. The hair was streaked with white like hers was, but it was flattering anyway. His blue eyes were kind. His eyes had lines at the corners, he looked like he used to smile often.

“Honestly? Probably because she's too intimidating.”

“Oh? How so?”

He sounded intrigued.

“Rosa's formal title is Mistress of the Kitchens. Truthfully though, I always thought of her...” suddenly it struck me that this might not be the best person to be sharing the information with. I didn't know how a _real_ General would take the comparison.

“Go on.” He urged. “So she can't just bake, she's the one who runs your kitchens as well? She must be a formidable woman if she can keep this many people fed on a daily basis.”

“She definitely is. I think of her as more of a _General_ of the Kitchens actually.”

He barked a laugh. “And why is that?”

“Well, she's nearly always carrying a wooden spoon or something, using it to direct people this way and that while she barks orders. There are always people running around doing her bidding. No one ever dares say “boo” to her. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love her. She's fabulous and generous and beyond wonderful. But in the kitchens, she's totally a General.”

He smiled at my description. Then prodded, “And she's not married because...”

“Well, her husband died about ten years ago. So maybe she just hasn't found anyone else she liked well enough? And then there's the fact that she can be a bit intimidating....” I tilted my head and looked at him. “Though maybe _you_ wouldn't think so.”

He blinked in surprise. “You think she might be interested in me?”

I shrugged. “Honestly, I wouldn't know. But you're about the same ages. Will you be here tomorrow night?”

“We will. I don't know if you were awake to hear, but we've agreed to escort your group to Texas.”

“That's wonderful news! I'm so glad to hear it.”

“It wasn't a difficult decision. Between not having to scrounge for gas for at least half the trip and getting to share your food stores, our stomachs practically made the decisions for us. And then there was the matter of added protection for your women and children, protecting your secrets. Well, again, it wasn't a difficult decision.” He looked at me with one of the softest, gentlest looks I'd ever received from a near stranger. He must be a good man.

Impulsively I told him about our courting garden and the dancing tomorrow night, ending with, “I'll point out who Rosa is at dinner tomorrow. Then, if you'd like, you can meet me in the gardens and I'll help you make a wrist corsage for her. She doesn't usually dance with anyone but her sons in law for some of the slower songs, but I have a feeling that for you, she might make an exception.”

His eyes widened and then he gave me a roguish grin. “I might just do that. Miss Evangeline, It's been a pleasure.”

Then he took the rest of his cake back to the table. I heaved out a breath. That hadn't been so bad.

 

The General walked back and sat, talking with his XO at the table. A few minutes later, Adjutant General Joshua Lambert walked over to refill his plate. Uh-oh. He wasn't bad looking either. Though his manner wasn't quite as calm as the older man's, he had more of a charisma to him I thought. He kept his dark brown hair somewhat short, but pushed up in the front. He was tall, of course, everyone seemed tall when you were barely over five feet. He wasn't as tall as Jack, so maybe he was around six feet tall? He wasn't quite as brawny as Jack either, though he had plenty of muscle, his frame just seemed to be smaller. More like a lean wolf. This wasn't meant to be a bad comparison. Wolves were family oriented and mated for life, they just had a bad rep for farmers. I could tel he had a few things on his mind to talk about though. He couldn't quite disguise his intense brown eyed gaze the way the general had behind age and slow, casual talk. This man came over obviously seeking answers about something.

Our conversation started similarly, compliments on the food, small talk about Jack. He complimented me on my project and asked if I really thought I'd be able to get some of the items for Jack that the General suggested. I told him that Lionel had cleared out most of the armory stores and the hunting supply stores in the surrounding parishes, so I had a decent shot at being able to find a quiver and some bolts for Jack. He looked impressed. He should be. Lionel was impressive at his job and our men were good hunters.

“Did you really sing a song to Jack tonight in front of four hundred people about how much you wished he'd been here the whole time he'd been gone?”

My mouth dropped open and I felt my face heat to beet red with my blush. I couldn't _believe_ that jerk! He'd _told_ his freaking commanders about that?! What the hell for? Bragging rights? I shut my mouth and dropped my head, grabbing a dishtowel to wipe my hands so I could get the hell out of there, not about to stay another second, but Barnett 's next words stopped me.

“He didn't mean to embarrass you if that's what you're thinking Evangeline.”

“No? Why did you need to know then?”

His voice was gentle but firm when he told me, “Because I was about to meddle in something that was none of my business. He was using that to make a point that the two of you have been waiting all this time to be together and trying to set you up with anyone else would be an effort doomed to failure. Was he right about that?”

And this was what Jack had been trying to tell me out on the porch between drugging kisses. Well it was still an effort doomed to failure, but more because I'd only be here for one more day. Still, I'd go with Jack's plan to avoid any questions, and because, honestly, I liked the fantasy of it. I looked up at Lambert. “Yes, sir. I don't think I've ever been more happy to see anyone than when Jack came through Haven's gates this morning. I can't imagine another man topping what I feel for him, and that's a fact.” And every word was true.

Then he told me something that made my heart stop. He looked down at me with a grin and said, “I'm glad a man like Jack had a sweet and fine girl like you to come home to.” Then he winked at me! Then he asked, not two seconds later, “Do you know if your mom is seeing anyone? Because if she is half as sweet as you, it's a wonder no one has snatched her up yet.”

“Why do you want to know?” I stalled. It was an awfully nosy question after all.

“Honestly?” I nodded. “Because I haven't seen a woman that pretty or that kind in ages. I'm of a mind to get to know her a bit better is all.”

When I could think after he dropped that bomb I replied, “No sir, as far as I know, no one's been courting her so far. She mostly keeps to the main house with Ronan and Isabeu. I know she loved my dad and had a hard time getting past that. It's been just the two of us since I was eight, and just us and my grandmother since I was two, when he went on a fishing trip and never came back. We think he must have had a boating accident, because no sign of him was ever found. She was devastated.”

“I know the feeling.” He told me. “Lost my wife to cancer about three years back.”

“Oh, I'm sorry sir.”

He nodded and looked away at the windows. “We were never able to have kids, so it's just me.”

“Do you know if any of your family...?”

He shrugged. “No way to know. Most of us in the militia have traveled around Louisiana searching for our families with the troops over the last six months, looking for survivors. It hasn't been promising. Your group is the biggest hope for the future we've found.” He looked back at the group then at me again. “Would you mind if I tried my hand at courting your Mom?”

Wow! He was actually asking me? Major brownie points! Unfortunately I wouldn't be here... “I'm okay with you trying, but ease into it. She's been alone a really long time. Next to me, she's known Ronan and Isabeu the longest. I'd like it if you talked with Ronan too please. If you can't get along with him, there won't be any point in trying. They've ruled Haven jointly for too long, and she follows his advice. If he doesn't like you, you won't stand a chance.”

Now he raised his brows and gave me a nod. “Solid advice young lady. My thanks.” With a grin, he turned away and rejoined the group. I noticed he spent most of his time with Ronan and my mother. I grinned down at the sink full of dishes. Not bad for a Saturday night. Gaston and Juliet, six other weddings and maybe with time, my mother and the commander of the Louisiana militia. I frowned then. Too bad I wouldn't be around to see it.

Mel came over and put a few cups and plates beside the sink for me to wash. “Dish” I knew she wasn't talking about the plates.

“Jackson's XO may be sweet on my mom.”

“ _Rea_ lly?” She looked over, watching the two of them talk. “Interesting.”

“Yeah. He actually asked me if it was alright with me if he courted her. He got major brownie points for that.”

“Nice.”

I nodded. “Then I told him he needs to get along with Ronan if he wants to get anywhere with mom since the two of them work together so closely. Hopefully that will keep things smooth.”

Mel nodded. “That's great and all, but I was actually talking about _you and Jack._ ”

I froze mid scrub on the last dish. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.” She was talking quietly so we wouldn't be overheard, and she'd picked up a rag to dry as I washed, but she was definitely whisper yelling and I was feeling the heat. “So what was that about tonight? Him and you on the porch, calling you his girlfriend and sucking face? Something you forgot to tell me?” She drummed her long nails on the counter, giving me the evil eye. I avoided and scrubbed as I whispered back.

“Hey! Not my fault! I wasn't informed either! He threw his arm around me on the porch, told me to go with it and then called me his girlfriend and kissed me! Then while we necked on the porch he told me that the CO wanted to set up any unclaimed girls at Haven with the ranking officers in the Militia. Apparently, out in the rest of the world, women are a rarity, something like twenty-five to one or less survived after the flash. So, when General Barnett heard they were meeting me tonight and I wasn't married or engaged, he immediately thought to try to set me up with some of the ranking officers, sort of a match.com scenario. Which is totally ridiculous! I'm only sixteen! So Jack made a claim, said I was his so I wouldn't have to go through all that.”

She squealed and I hushed her. “That's so exciting! He likes you and made a claim! That's serious stuff babe!”

I shook my head and she bugged out her eyes. “No? What do you mean no?”

“He's just being nice. He was trying to be protective and keep me from having to go through that so he made the only play he had to make. Or maybe at best it's like a two year old and he didn't want some one else messing with me, territorial kind of thing. It doesn't necessarily _mean_ anything Mel. Just because he likes to _kiss_ me doesn't mean he wants to _keep_ me.”

“Eves...” Her voice was so soft and sweet that I couldn't even look at her. I just shook my head hard and looked back down, drying my hands and starting to dry the stack along with Mel.

“Besides, all of this won't matter the morning after tomorrow anyway.”

“Maybe not, but your ass is still mine to torture for two more nights, plus, you owe me burpees.”

“Ugh.”

“Hey, you could've chosen to dance, but you didn't, plus, you lost the bet.”

“Fine. When?”

“Six minutes. Be there with the tunes before me or you'll be doing punishment burpees for being late while I laugh.”

“Slave driver!”

“Hey, you could have danced tonight and saved had some fun exercise, but no, you chose this instead. Plus, I'm doing a morning workout that you're skipping, little miss I'm draining my self for the good of Haven. You have to push yourself extra hard to make up for sitting like a blob all morning or you'll lose all your muscles. You know I'm right!”

“Yeah, I know.” I grumbled. She really hated seeing me in the mornings, could barely stand to look at me. I'd stopped asking for help from her a long time ago. I didn't like the look in her eyes when she saw the cost I paid. It was worth it.

 

We finished putting the dishes away and saying goodnight to the men, then we changed into our workout clothes and headed to the pole room, which was really the ball room. Lionel had found some portable stripper poles and put them up there, along with a couch, where he sat sometimes to watch the routines, the perv. I knew he was mostly watching Mel though, so I didn't care. I thought it was really funny how incredibly horny and intense the man got just watching Mel climb and do exercises and dances around a simple pole. It was like magic. Besides, it wasn't like we were exotic dancers or anything, we wore workout clothes, not sexy underwear. I said this to Lionel once and he just laughed, telling me it was still hot. Whatever. I thought it was totes fun.

I changed into a racerback sports bra, and an exercise skirt. Then I added a terry slip that I'd take off once I got to the room, all poppy red because that was my favorite color. I grabbed my Iphone, speaker and headed down the stairs, meeting Jack as he was coming up.

“Hey.” I said, feeling totally awkward.

“Hi.” He looked me up and down. I felt a lot hotter than I should considering how little clothing I was actually wearing.

I took a step down and to the side to pass him, but he side stepped, putting one hand on the railing to block me. He was still a step below me, so the height difference wasn't as great as it usually was. He was still a bit taller though. “You okay? “

My brows raised in confusion. Why wouldn't I be?

“About what happened tonight, the play I made in front of my CO...claiming you.” His hand rose, letting his knuckles skim the skin of my upper arm, his eyes drifting down to my lips before rising back to mine again.

I let out a shaky breath before drawing in another one. I clutched the speaker in my arms tighter again, my hand clenching around my Iphone. “Yeah. I'm...I'm okay.”

“That's good.” He opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say something else that I might not not be able to handle, so I rushed on, continuing, “But I won't be good if I don't hurry. Mel's a bitch about workouts. I'd better not be late, and I've got the tunes.” I nodded my head to the speaker in my arms.

He took the speaker and cord from me before I could say another word, leaving me holding only the ipod. “Lead on bebe. I wouldn't want to get you into trouble.” He switched to French then, telling me his podna said _sa femme_ , - his wife was good at _badgeule_ , -badgering, but that her _plein d'entrain, -_ high spirits made up for the occasional nagging in other ways. Again, I didn't try to imagine how. Likely this was where all the naked gratitude Mel talked about came into it. I showed him down the hall and tried to take the battery operated speaker when I was at the door to the room, but he just gave me a glare, so I pulled my hands away and opened the door, really not liking how this was going. If Lionel liked watching us on the poles, what would Jack think?

Jack stared at me when I was just walking into a room! What would he think about me playing on and around the poles? I quickly decided on a new tactic as I asked him to set the speaker between and behind the two poles in the middle of the room. A few mirrors had been set up on the back wall so it was nearly like an exercise room.

“Thanks.” I gave him a little wave and he backed up a few paces, but then he just stood there, looking at the poles, a muscle ticking in his jaw, something working in his eyes I didn't understand. “Um, what?” I asked, making my voice sound innocent. I knew exactly what. He was imagining me on a pole and wondering what we'd be doing in a room with these.

He rubbed one hand over his mouth, his adam's apple bobbing, still looking at that pole, before he looked at me and asked, “What kind of exercise you doin', you?” His low voice sounded almost like a growl, and I trembled with awareness, my nipples growing points. I quickly crossed my arms over them to hide the evidence and shrugged casually.

“Well, normal stuff I guess. Crunches, burpees, stretching. Strength training. Some funny ones with paper plates that are silly but really work your abs.” He was nodding, losing interest, which was what I wanted.

“Right well-” He said slowly, one foot stepping toward the door. _Yes!_

“Alright Bitch! You ready to sweat and climb the pole? I brought Lionel to spot in case your grip turns to crap. You've been such a wimp lately. Oh, hi Jack! You staying or going?” And enter Mel and Lionel. _Crap! Why did my luck suck?_

 

**Jack**

I met Evangeline on the stairs after sayin' good night to my commanders and the Doc. My CO and XO didn't say what exactly they discussed with ma belle in the kitchen, but they did tell me they were impressed with her and they approved of my choice and wouldn't fight me on it. Obviously she wanted me as much as I did her, so I guessed she'd played her part well, whatever she'd said, that and falling asleep on me probably helped, and making out. Indicated she wanted me and trusted me.

I headed up the stairs since everyone else seemed to have headed up to bed. Didn't know how I was supposed to stick close to Evie if she was in her bed though. I was sure beat though. Even with my nap, it had been a long four days drive here. Until I met I met ma belle on her way down. Then all of a sudden I was full of energy.

She came padding barefoot down the stairs, her long legs bare to her upper thighs. She was only wearing a soft slip that seemed like it was made out of a red towel of all things. Her blond hair was in a ponytail, trailing long and silky over one shoulder, and she was carryin' a large speaker in her arms and an Iphone in her hand. The glow of the phone illuminated her way in the dark.

She walked down the stairs carefully and very slowly looking down at the steps just below her feet. She didn't see me until I was right in front of her. That soft red slip made her look hugable, if not for that large speaker she shouldn't be carrying on the stairs.

I stepped in front of her and she looked down, finally seeing me.

“Hey.” She sounded surprised.

“Hi.” I gave her a good once over. There was a lot to look at. I loved that she blushed every time.

She made to step down and to the side but I blocked her, putting my hand on the railing, just in case she lost her balance. She was so short I was still taller than her. So _p'tit_ was _ma belle fille._ I wondered how she felt about all that had gone down tonight. I'd made a big play, gone a lot faster with her than I'd planned on, and that's what had gone wrong last time as far as I was concerned.

“You okay?”

She looked confused, just staring up at me, holding that speaker. I didn't take it yet, because I needed the advantage her arms being full gave me.

“About what happened tonight, the play I made in front of my CO...claiming you.” I lifted my right hand, the one not resting on the banister, letting the backs of my fingers lightly stroke her bicep. Smooth skin, surprisingly toned for a girl. I looked down at those lips I'd kissed, finally having had a good and rich taste of them, then looking back into her eyes.

She let out a trembling breath, then drew one in. “Yeah. I'm...I'm okay.”

“That's good.” I wanted to tell her that I wanted to make it real, not just a play for show, but she rushed on, saying, “But I won't be good if I don't hurry. Mel's a bitch about workouts. I'd better not be late, and I've got the tunes.” She nodded down at what she was carrying.

I judged that she wasn't quite ready to take the step I wanted to take after all. I was disappointed, but I'd work with where we were at. There was plenty of room to manuver with a claiming that was just for show. I took the bulky but fairly light speaker and cord from her arms and stepped aside. “Lead on _bebe_. I wouldn't want to get you into trouble.” Then I chatted in French with her, trying to get her back on easy footing.

When we arrived at a downstairs door she tried to take the speaker back but I wasn't giving it up so easily. Then she opened the door, and I couldn't believe what was inside!

I followed her in like a baby into his first candy store. The floors were hard wood, there were mirrors along one wall, a couple chairs and a couch on the other side of the small room. But in the middle? There stood two metal poles running from floor to ceiling.

I knew where those kind of poles came from. Lionel and I'd sneaked in to a club once. We'd seen the women dance on those poles. Later we'd looked up more of those scenes on the net, once not having been enough. Four candles lit the room dimly, but I could imagine them glinting off her skin...

She had me put the speaker square between the poles next to the mirrored wall telling me, “Thanks.” and giving me a little wave, like I was leaving. _Ouais_ , as if that was happening. I just backed up and stood, not able to take my eyes off of those tall poles that stretched up a good twelve feet high. “Um, what?” She asked.

I rubbed one hand over my mouth, swallowing hard, imagining _ma belle_ up there. Then I looked to her and asked, “What kind of exercise you doin', you?”

She just looked at me, totally calm, like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. As though she wasn't standing between every man's fantasy.

“Well, normal stuff I guess.” Her voice took on a droning lecture voice, sounding bored. “Crunches, burpees, stretching. Strength training.” Then she got an amused tone. “Some funny ones with paper plates that are silly but really work your abs.”

I nodded, disappointed. Damn. Too good to be true. What a tease. Guess I'd be off then. “Right, well-”

“Alright, Bitch! You ready to sweat and climb the pole?! I brought Lionel to spot in case your grip turns to crap. You've been such a wimp lately. Oh, hi Jack! You staying or going?”

Mel and Lionel had just walked in, Mel wearing a black sports bra and matching short skintight shorts. As her words registered my eyes widened and I looked at Lionel. He wore an easy smile, and I realized he'd known exactly what was going down in this room tonight.

 _Mais, merci beaucoup pour les conseils_ , _podna._ I thought. -Well, thanks so much for the tip, friend. I turned back to Evangeline who was looking at me with definite dismay. Oh yeah, she'd lied through her teeth, tryin' to get rid of me. I grinned, looking her up and down before coming back to those beautiful blue eyes. “Stayin', _sans doute._ ” -without a doubt

Lionel grabbed the chair and placed it about eight feet away from the poles and square in between, backwards. “Have a seat, podna.” Then he grabbed the other one for him self, placing it next to mine.

“Doan mind if I do.”

 

She seemed to be tryin' to ignore me. Didn't matter none. This promised to be pure entertainment. Lionel kicked off his boots so I followed suit, getting' comfortable. He'd gotten me a new pair this evening, seemed determined to set me up with whatever he could. At least my feet didn't stink right now, so that was something.

The first thing they did was start some music and stretch, so Evie didn't completely lie. But the stretching wasn't anything to miss out on. They used the poles to stretch, doing splits in mid air, wrapping their arms around their legs, bending backward, forward and sideways. I was hard pressed to keep my tongue in my mouth, especially with Lionel whispering all the dirty ways those positions could and _did_ make for great sex.

Next they did a few exercises and Lionel got up to spot Evie, but he told me to watch how he worked, so I could do the job for her next. _De bon cour._ He stood behind her, giving her room to work, but he had his weight on the balls of his feet, his hands slightly out. Ready to move. She didn't slip. I was glad to see it. He told her to do a pretend slip once so he could show me how it would work if he were to need to catch her. I could see she didn't get the point, but I was impressed that she didn't argue with him.

She _trusted_ him. I _envied_ that trust so bad I could taste it. I wanted her to rely on me that way. She was inverted, upside down and holding on by her thighs, arms down toward the ground but about four feet above it. She relaxed her grip...

Lionel stepped in, his arms slipping under hers and his head dodging beside her own. He took a side step and let her legs swing to the side, avoiding a collision with his own legs, then his arms came around her torso as he lowered her feet to the ground. She was grinning, like it'd been fun.

When he let her go, she turned and gave his arm an affectionate pat and then she was off, climbing the pole again. He stepped over to Mel's pole and told her, “I think she's good to go if you want to do y'all's routine tonight. Her grip is strong and she hasn't made a mistake once. I'd suggest you get to it now before you wear her down with the rest of the workout.”

“Alright baby.” She slid down and called over, “You hear that, Eves?”

“I don't know.” She cast a worried look at me from atop her pole. I knew why. She was still uneasy around me. She still had her guard up. So I did what I could to ease her mind.

I raised a brow, like I wasn't terribly impressed by anything I'd seen so far and shrugged, “Show me what you got, _fille.”_

She narrowed her eyes at me from on high and I saw her mouth get tight. She looked over to Mel. “Let's show 'em, sister.”

Mel winked at me and gave a delighted cackle. She messed with the Iphone then told Lionel to come over and hit the button when she said, “Go.”

First he had me move the chairs back a few feet, saying the ladies would need the floor space. Then it was showtime and I couldn't wait.

 

**Evie**

 

I moved to climb the pole to start our dance but Mel pulled me to the side of the floor instead saying, “Nope, not that routine, the one we made up a few months ago. The one that starts with that 60's Do Ron Ron song.”

My eyes widened when I realized what she was planning. I shook my head wildly whispering, “No! Mel, No. I can't dance that one in front of Jack! He'll think it's about him!”

“Would that be so bad since you're together now and it sort of is?

I counted to five and tried very hard _not_ to strangle my sister by adoption. “Yes Melissa Warren Green Lanoux, it would be very very bad. I told you we're not really together!” I whisper hissed.

Lionel asked from the peanut gallery, “Problem ladies?”

“No baby.” Mel answered.

“You mind if I kill your wife?” I asked with strained patience.

“Ouais, I'd have a problem with that, cher.” He told me with a grin.

“How about a little bodily injury?” I asked, taking a swing. She sidestepped and blew a raspberry at me.

Lionel just laughed. “Pretty sure she can take you, seein' as how I trained her an' you're a lightweight, but you're welcome to give it your best shot.”

Now Jack was laughing at me. Ugh. Anything was better than this humiliation. “Why are you so set on humiliating me?” I whined, wresting my wrists from her grip and stepping back.

“We have two good routines. He's here for two nights. Might as well do them both. Besides, it's not like he'll read that much into them, they're just clips of songs, it's not like he'll hear the whole thing.

“Fine.” I growled. “Let's get this over with.” I stalked over to stage right and struck my pose. Mel didn't gloat thankfully, just called for Lionel to hit the music and came to stand next to me. The music had a ten second silence at the beginning for him to walk back to his chair, then it was a mix of clips from _He Walked Me Home - The Crystals, Haunted - Taylor Swift, and If You Ever Come Back – The Script._ It was a total of about ten minutes of dance. We started out doing a walking dance together towards the poles, a modified polka. When we got to the first pole, we included it in our dance, grabbing it, twirling around it, swinging over and around each other, flipping upside down. Then we climbed the pole together and did a few poses, ending the song with Mel gripping the pole with her legs as she flipped upside down. She extended her arms to me and I took her hands, then tucked my legs up. She grabbed one of my ankles, dropping a wrist and I extended my arm and leg while we spun suspended my Mel's leg on the pole, flying. So fun.

When the strains of Haunted started she loosened her grip slightly and we “fell” slowly to the ground where I rolled away from the pole, then stood in a slow crouch. Mel and I walked in spirals away from the pole, spinning and twirling to the music until we were both on the stage right again, all the way at the far wall. Then we took off at a run to stage left, both doing a roundoff back handspring backtuck when we passed the first pole. When we landed we gravitated toward the pole on stage left.

This time we weren't partners in a fun dance, we were alternating our moves, never in sync, always playing one off the other. I'd look at her, she'd look away. I'd climb up the pole to meet her and she'd climb higher. When I'd finally reach her, she'd flip away off and down, leaving me at the top alone, where I'd hang inverted, my hands reaching down for her.

For the last song she danced on stage right and I did my thing on stage left. We mirrored each other, sometimes moving slightly off beat to each other for emphasis. Up and down the poles. I'd reach out to her while gripping the bottom of my pole in a pose. At the top I'd grip with my thighs and a hand then stretch out and look in her direction, trying to see where she was. We ended in a mirrored pose at the top of our poles, gripping with our thighs, a knee bent, arms outstretched toward each other.

 

The guys stood and clapped, whistling. Lionel moved toward Mel. She flipped right down for some hot and heavy appreciation from her man. Jack headed my way. I grabbed the pole with my hands, in addition to the grip my legs had and looked down at him. His gaze wasn't just hot anymore, it was searing. He stopped at my pole, holding the bottom. We stared at each other for a moment, then the corner of his mouth tipped up.

“You comin' down or what?”

I struck a pose, letting my arm and a leg dangle. “It's pretty comfortable up here actually.”

He smiled and set my pole to spinning slowly above him. “I can see that. And while you look _belle_ on that poll, I'd still rather you were down here so I could show you how much I liked your dance.”

He'd liked it? The thought made me blush, though the blood rushing to my head disguised that. I sat up anyway, then posed upside down with my hands holding this time and then twisted my legs around the bar so I was totally straight and upside down, looking down at Jack. “You liked it then?” I asked casually. I knew without a doubt Lionel did, because he'd made that _very_ obvious and because Mel had told me in ways that were mentally scaring just how much he'd liked it. Just Jack liking the dances...well, that was different.

“Bebe, you got to five to get down so I can show you how much I liked it, or I'm comin' up after you.”

I cocked my head to the side. He was wearing jeans and socks. You couldn't climb a pole wearing that. So I unwisely pointed that out. “You can't possibly climb a pole wearing jeans and socks. You'd slide right...” His hands immediately gripped his belt and yanked, pulling it free, then popping the button on his pants. “Arrete, stop! I'll come down!”

So I flipped down the pole and he had his belt tucked back in before I'd touched the floor. Still shocked by what he'd go through just to get me down, I wasn't prepared for him to pull me into his arms and walk me backwards into the pole, angling my head to the side, then to kiss me within an inch of my life. He had one hand held my head tight, my hair wrapped around in his hand. His other arm wrapped tight around my bare waist while his mouth devoured mine. There was just no other word for the way his tongue swept inside with bold strokes, claiming my mouth. He lifted me against him, pinning me with his arm and the pole. I could feel his large erection against my stomach. His mouth drifted down to my throat, and he told me, “Do you have any idea how hot that was? Damn, I'm so lucky. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life.”

With my mouth free I had a moment to think. He was obviously ready for sex, but what was I doing? I was just a pretend girlfriend. What the hell was I doing? I was leaving day after tomorrow! And here I was, repeating my mistakes! I was being a tease again, just like last time, because as much as I liked kissing Jack, I wasn't going to sleep with a guy I liked but wasn't in a relationship with. Which meant I was just riling him up...which would just get him mad at me, again.

“Let me down.” I whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Let me down.” I told him, pushing at his shoulders.

He did, but he looked at me with a question in his eyes. “What's up?”

“Umm, Mel and I still have work to do tonight. I'm glad you liked the show though. Thanks.” I told him shyly.

“Ahh, sure.” He tipped up my chin for another quick kiss, then let me go. I moved to the music and set up the workout songs and got to work. Mel would join in shortly. I focused on the burn in my muscles and tried not to think at all, which I managed up until the workout was almost over.

 

**Jack**

 

They started off to the side, and right away I noticed the songs seemed to be about Evie and me. I'd walked her home that night. Then something had gone wrong between us. She felt my eyes had grown cold? _Mais_ , maybe that was right. They weren't anymore though. The temperature in the room felt like it had shot up and simultaneously the space in my pants had decreased.

“You lucky bastard.” I told Lionel in a whisper. How long had he been privileged to watch this?

“ _Sans doute._ ” He whispered back. “And just think, at the end of the night, the sexy one on the right is in my bed, ready and willing.”

“Shut the hell up.” I told him.

He just chuckled.

A couple minutes later he told me quietly “I'd think, with a little time and effort, you could be enjoying the same.”

“I'm workin' on that.”

“Always knew you were a smart one. You got a plan?”

“Apparently the plan is to watch her like a hawk over the next few days.”

“Good plan.” He growled angrily. I looked at him, surprised He was looking at Evie with anger in his eyes.

“Somethin' you want to tell me about podna?”

“Doan like _coo-yon_ plans. See what you can do about foulin' hers up.” He jerked his chin at Evie.

“Will do.” I answered quietly, my eyes never leaving the girls. “Be a mite easier if I had more clues.”

 _“Ouais,_ it would, wouldn't it.” But he didn't say anything else.

“Why do I get the feelin' she's dancin' just for me?” I asked as the last song started. Those words, every gesture, seemed to stir a cord inside me, just like the song she'd sung to me tonight.

He snorted quietly, “Cause you ain't _betasse_ , that's why.” -stupid “The whole show was Evie's show for you, though I doubt you'll get her to admit it. Tomorrow night's show though, that one's all mine.”

That first song seemed to be about our first week together. It was light and fun. It was clear the girls were havin' a good time together. It wasn't like those dances we'd seen at the strip club, no. They weren't in skimpy underwear, but then, they didn't need to be. _Ma fille_ in a red top and short red skirt, his femme in a black top and tight small shorts, they were both sexy as hell. Their long hair was up in tails that swished as they moved. They didn't have to rely on just moving their bodies in a sexy shake to entice,no. They had strength and skills and they flaunted both.

They started out dancing together, twirling, Evie's skirt flying around her waist. They added flips and flairs when they came to the pole, climbing and playing off each other. My breath caught when Evie dangled from Mel's arms, only her legs holding them up. I cast a glance at Lionel but he didn't seem to be concerned, just sittin' relaxed beside me, arms folded over the top of his chair, an easy smile on his face.

I half jumped out of my chair when they fell to the ground as the music cut but his hand came to my shoulder, pushing me down, tellin' me, “Easy, podna. It's part of the show.

That second song, it was haunting, sent _freesons_ up my arms. They started the song together, circling the pole, twisting away, moving away from us, all the way to the far end of the room. Then they came at a dead run and they pulled out their cheerleader moves. Flipping and tumbling, finally landing near the second pole. They climbed it together, but not like the first time. This time it wasn't them going up together having a good time. They were out of sync, each moving a couple beats away from the other. It looked like they were fighting on the pole. When Evie finally reached the top, Mel tumbled away, and Evie had a horrified look on her face, her arms stretched down, reaching for Mel, but she was already gone. She slid down and they were both at the bottom.

The last song had them each on their own poles. Sometimes they were doing the exact same thing, but sometimes they were a beat off, and occasionally Evie's pose looked our toward Mel's pole, as though she were trying to get a glimpse of where she might be. Sometimes they dropped to the ground, but where Mel would wander around as though she were on a journey, and then return to her own pole, Evie always kept a hand on her own pole and almost always kept her face pointed towards Mel whenever she struck a pose. Some of her moves were so artful, they made me think she'd added another style in, ballet maybe? What did I know about dance?

When the chorus started, the lyrics made my heart beat faster, because Evie had done even better than this.

I'll leave the door on the latch

If you ever come back, if you ever come back

There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat

If you ever come back

There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on

And it will be just like you were never gone

There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat

If you ever come back if you ever come back now

Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back

 

Just like I'd never gone, but better than, because she'd brought me back with a hero's welcome, giving me something worth coming home to. My friends had become my new family, and she'd taken such good care of everyone while I was gone. So many Cajuns mourned that our culture was dying, and she'd practically rebirthed it, encouraging her own people to learn French. I'd heard her speaking it freely and helping a couple of the Sterling girls with some words. With so many mixed marriages, you'd think it might be easier for the language to die out, but it was going the other way. Even our music was played at least half the time last night. We'd been a poor people for generations, but now we held status and wealth. I could still barely wrap my mind around what she'd done. No, things weren't just the way they'd been when I'd left, they were a thousand times better.

When they finished, we stood and applauded, whistling, whooping. I stared hard, letting her feel the fire she'd ignited inside me. Cue the blush that would never get old. Lionel kissed his _femme_.

I went to Evie, but she was still up high atop her pole. I put a hand on it, noticing it turned easily. She just stared at me, her hot bottom and thighs well displayed from this position. I couldn't help but grin at my view. Was she feeling shy after all that? I couldn't imagine why. Just how long did she plan to stay up there, and how long could she hold that grip anyway?

“You comin' down or what?” I asked.

She held the pole with the bend of her knee and a hand, her other leg up in the air and her arm down so she was facing me. “It's pretty comfortable up here actually.”

 _Cher fille._ So cute. Well, if she was up there, I might as well let her fly a little more. I set her pole to spinning slowly and saw her smile widen. “I can see that.” I told her. “And while you look _belle_ on that poll, I'd still rather you were down here so I could show you how much I liked your dance.” I needed to get my hands on her, my fingers fairly itched and my dick ached. Even though I doubted I'd be able to do anything about that right now, I still needed to touch _ma belle_.

She sat up and repositioned upside down, this time straight as an arrow, gripping with both hands and her calves and ankles. “You liked it then?” She asked.

Seriously? She had to be playing around. I knew that after watching Mel and Lionel she had some idea how much men liked watching women dance on poles. Her time was up.

“ _Bebe_ , you got to five to get down so I can show you how much I liked it, or I'm comin' up after you.” She was only about three feet above me. I could probably jump and grab her, but I couldn't do that without hurting her, so I'd climb if I had to.

She tilted her head to the side, then noted, “You can't possibly climb a pole wearing jeans and socks. You'd slide right...”

Challenge accepted _ma fille_. I pulled my belt free and opened the top button of my pants, ready to toe off my new socks and shuck off my pants. They were too tight anyway.

She lifted a hand and nearly yelled, “ _Arrete_! Stop! I'll come down!”

I tried not to laugh as I buckled back up. Too easy. She slid down the bar a little then did a split and flipped over and down. I really wanted my hands all over those legs, between them. But I couldn't have that so I grabbed her waist with one hand and hauled her close. My other hand wrapped up her silky hair then pressed her head to mine, tilting her over to slant those soft red lips against mine. I walked a couple steps back and hitched her up a little against the pole so I didn't have to lean so far down. Mercy me, her mouth was so good every time. Sweet, soft and always welcoming me. She made the best little noises, soft little mews and I swallowed them up, wishing I knew what she sounded like when she was _really_ riled up. She felt so good, soft against where I was hard, and I pressed my hips into hers, then went down to taste her throat.

 _Ouais_ , I had a plan alright. _Adoucir ma belle fille._ To coax and seduce my beautiful girl. I'd make her mine, get her so stuck on me she couldn't stand the idea of living without me, then we'd be back on even ground again, cause she'd gained too much ground tonight. I asked her, “Do you have any idea how hot that was? Damn, I'm so lucky. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life.”

She'd danced for me, to songs picked out with me in mind. She stiffened and pushed at my shoulders. “Let me down.”

How did she go from hot honeysuckle to sad wisteria all of a sudden. “What's up?”

“Umm, Mel and I still have work to do tonight. I'm glad you liked the show though. Thanks.”

More secrets seemed like. “Ahh, sure.” I told her, stealing a brief kiss before she darted away to start up the tunes again.

I moved the chairs back to their places between the poles and took my place. Lionel joined me a couple minutes later.

“So? What'd you think Jack?”

“ _C'est Magnifique_.”

“Best acquisition I ever brought back, though I'm biased.”

“No joke. I'll be replaying this night every night in my dreams. I just wish I'd had it recorded.”

“You still got that phone I gave you a while back?”

Brandon's phone? “ _Ouais._ Why?”

“Cause I happen to have a few recordings on _my_ phone and I could download 'em to yours tomorrow.”

“Of Evie?”

“ _Ouais._ ” He looked to me with a small smile. “You had to come back sooner or later. Knew you wouldn't want to miss out on this, not when you'd had such a bit interest in her before. So I kept that in mind.”

“ _Merci_ Lionel.”

“ _De rein_.”

Next came what they called strengthening exercises. So that hadn't necessarily been a lie either. But hell, when those came with a pole? She did sit ups upside down, holding on to the pole with just her thighs. Push ups while holding on to the pole with her thighs.

The exercises were far from boring. Aside from being sexually stimulating, there was the entertainment value of Mel and Evie sniping at each other. The two were a riot, always bitching and trash talking. Lionel and I were hard pressed not to laugh off our chairs.

I watched _ma belle_ climb straight up with her arms and legs, like a monkey, flip upside down, and do what they called caterpillars all the way down. It would have been funny if it didn't give me an erection as hard as that pole. I noticed Evie was looking a little off color so I got up to spot her.

When she slipped I was there to catch her, gripping her hips, then repositioning to grip her legs and her torso, bringing her away from the pole with me. Mel and Lionel complemented me on my catch, but I was looking down at Evie. She looked dazed back up at me. Carefully I turned and flipped her back over to her feet, still amazed at how limber she was and all the possibilities that held.

When she was back on her feet I held her to me for a moment until she had her balance back. It took her a moment, but then she was right back at it.

I asked a little while later what a burpee was. Then the cursing was being directed at me. It seemed Evie had lost a bet of some sort and I'd just reminded Mel it was time for Evie to pay up. I felt a little sorry for her before she was done. She'd already been through one hell of a work out.

Then Mel messed with the music again and _Louisiana Saturday Nights_ came on. I'd long since taken off my shoes with Lionel, getting comfortable after a long day. The girls were shoeless too. Lionel and Mel started two stepping but Evie started heading for the door. I didn't think so. I'd only had two dances with her tonight.

So I tagged her hand and twirled her back into my arms just like I had this evening on the green asking, “Now where you goan, you?” as I began to whirl her around the room. I knew she had to be tired after that workout, but I wanted her to smile a little. I'd make it good and fun for her.

I grinned when I heard the last verse, thinking how Lionel had it good right now. I looked over at him and he grinned back, givin' me a wink Lucky man.

When your kinfolks leave and the kids get fed,  
Me an' my woman gonna slip off to bed.   
Have a little fun when we turn off the light,   
Louisiana Saturday night! 

I looked down at Evie twirling her around and back. Someday I'd get there. She wasn't ready yet. Someday. A girl like her, she'd be worth waiting for.

  
Well, you get down the fiddle and you get down the bow   
Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor   
Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light,   
Louisiana Saturday night!

First she was surprised, then smiling shy, and eventually, having fun. I was surprised the Iphone had Cajun tunes on it. _Jolie Blonde, Jolie Fille, then Dust on the Bottle._

 

You're still with me, and we've made some memories  
After all these years there's one thing I've found   
Some say good love, well, it's like a fine wine   
It keeps getting better as the days go by   
  
There might be a little dust on the bottle   
But don't let it fool ya about what's inside   
There might be a little dust on the bottle   
It's one of those things that gets sweeter with time

 

Wouldn't I like to spend a night with a fine bottle of wine and my _jolie blond fille_ , just her and me? Could I get her to want to stay with me? I spun her around, relishing her smiles and laughter.

 _Dieu_ , it was good to be home. The last song was a slow one I hadn't heard before. _Keep Holdin' On._ Sounded similar to those songs she'd sung tonight. It was a love song, about standing by the side of the one you loved, and how you'd make it though together. After the second verse Evangeline pulled away from me and looked over at Lionel and Mel then nodded at them and pulled me toward the door, backing away quietly.

I turned to look. They were dancing close, locked in their own little world, staring into each other's eyes. It felt like a sacred moment. I grinned at her and nodded, understanding why she wanted to leave them be. Sometimes a couple needed to be alone. I let her go and my new boots and grabbed a candle, leaving the other three behind.

Evie'd put her coverup on. I wrapped my arm around her slim waist. I'd been right earlier. That top was as soft as a snuggly blanket. Made me want to tuck her right into bed with me.

We hadn't quite reached the stairs when she told me, “You don't have to keep pretending. It's just us.”

“Pretending?” She smelled of lavender, olive and honeysuckle. I wanted another taste so bad.

“The boyfriend/ girlfriend thing. I understand why you started it, but you don't have to pretend when it's just us.”

That was exactly when I wanted to pretend the most! Because it shouldn't be pretend! It should be the way it was! I hugged her closer. “Maybe I like pretending.”

“It's a little confusing, don't you think?”

I wasn't confused at all. She was the one who was confused, with her emotions all over the place, and her walls keeping me out! A wave of exhaustion and frustration hit me like a brick, not to mention all the sexual tension that had been building all evening. I dropped my arm and stepped away. “Have it your way, peekon.” My rose had her thorns, and they were damn sharp.

“Jack, what-”

I was tired of talking. It didn't seem to get us anywhere, and I was just plain tired. I needed sleep. “Nothing. I'm goan to bed. I need some sleep. Had a long few days with not much sleep, and today's been another long one on top of that.”

I took the stairs two at a time, the candle blowing out on my way up. I realized belatedly, after I was in my room, that I'd left her at the bottom of the stairs without a light. I waited in my room, the door cracked listening as she walked to her room. I could hear careful steps and fingers dragging the wall. Damn, I shouldn't have left her in the dark.

As her door shut, I quietly closed my own, figuring it was fine. She'd grown up in this house after all. She had to know her way around by now. I went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth in the dark, then stripped and laid down on my soft warm bed, in the lap of luxury, then got up again. I had a not so little problem that needed taking care of and plenty of memories to stoke the fire.

 

 

 


	26. Last Day at Haven Part 1: Collecting Clues

Day 206 A.F.

The next morning I heard a door open out in the hall at dawn. Footsteps to another door and a knock on a door. It opened. A low voice, Tee-bo's. Then louder, callin' Evie's name. I jumped out of bed and shoved my clothes on, getting my door open just as a single set of heavy footsteps started walking down the hall. Tee-bo was carrying a bowl of something with a cloth draped over the top, walking slow and careful. His face was grim and angry. What the hell was goan on?!

"Tee-bo? What's that?"

I watched Tee-bo's jaw work in anger but he cradled the bowl like it held something infinitely precious. "It's...fertilizer. It's what we use, to make the plants grow. Evie makes it most mornings. She...she made too much." His voice actually broke. As though he was going to cry. What in the damn hell was goan on around here?!

“So why doan someone stop her then?”

“She can't sleep too good. Get's nightmares an shit. Wakes up at all hours. Sometimes, most times, she starts the process alone. We get on to her about it, but she doan listen. Just says times runnin' out an then she woan be doin' this anymore anyway. But damn, the cost is high. I hate seein' her like this.” He looked up at me. “Will you sit with her for a bit? Bring her down to the fields at seven. She insists on it. The fertilizer works without her there but not as quick an' we've only got one day left to grow. She'll get real upset if she misses the last day of growin'. I'll be back in a few.”

“Ouais, of course.” I went to Evie's room. She was sleeping with the covers pulled up high around her neck, a single candle was reflecting light into the room through the mirror over her dresser. For the second time I was in her room, only this time I was essentially alone. The walls were covered with a mural of the sugar cane fields as they used to be back when I'd visited Haven before the flash. They'd been painted on. I'd known ma belle could sketch well, but this? This was pure talent on a whole other scale.

My fingers grazed the green stalks reaching to a dark blue-grey sky that was streaked with lightning. I'd been preoccupied when I was in here last time. This time I lingered. Then I got an itch to look around. I pushed her closet door open and looked inside. A suitcase and two backpacks were on the floor, packed and ready to go. I wondered why there were two packs. Maybe she got a special consideration being a garden mistress and a laundry mistress. Then again, since she was Evangeline Greene, it could just be she got to do what she wanted.

Wouldn't mean much if she really got into trouble. Only so much a _p'tit fille_ could carry when she had to run. I lifted each pack in turn. One wasn't too bad. The other was a brick though. No way she'd be able to carry it on the run. I nearly stopped to look inside, but I heard Tee-bo's steps comin' so I stepped away. Didn't know how he'd feel about me nosing around her stuff now that he'd become so protective of her.

He entered the room with a tray of food and drink. “Could you move those books Jack?”

“Mais, yeah.” But when I picked them up, I noticed a couple papers sticking out of them that weren't there yesterday. I slid off the top two books and opened up Robinson Crusoe to the first paper. Inside the folded drawing paper was the pressed corsage Ronain had given Evie last night. The date and the song they danced to were written on the white paper. On the back of the page was a small sketch of his smiling face. Which meant...

“What've you got there?” Tee-bo asked quietly, coming up behind me.

She saved your _frere's_ corsage from last night.” I turned the page, closing up Ronain's and opening it up to... _ouais_ , there was mine. She'd kept the ribbon wrapping on both of them, noting the date and the songs we'd danced to. The flowers were perfectly pressed and still beautiful. I turned the sheet over and there was my sketch. I was smiling a full grin, my hair falling beside my face.

I wasn't a self-conscious kind of guy. My hair had been longer than was fashionable before the flash, and it had been over six months since I'd had a haircut. The guys in the militia only did ultra short and I didn't go in for that. I didn't really think much about my appearance. I was tall, fit, and I knew from my encounters with plenty of filles pre-flash that I could score easy enough with a certain kind of girl if I wanted to. So I knew most fille's thought I was hot, but this was the first time I'd seen how Evangeline saw me.

She drew me not quite like I'd been last night, but a little more rugged. My face had just a little stubble on it, wide angular jaw, full lips, strong nose. My hair brushed my shoulders in straight lines. I decided I liked the way she saw me. There was one more sheet behind it and I saw miniatures of her mom, Lionel and Mel, Ronan and Isabeu with their kids, most of the rest of Haven's folks that I'd met.

Tee-bo cleared his throat as he touched the sketch of himself and his wife, then tucked it back inside the book, closing it back up. “I need to get goan. Got some huntin' to do before daybreak.”

“Alright.” I said slowly. He was looking at Evie worriedly. “What's the matter Tee-bo? Somethin' wrong with her sleepin'?”

“She ain't sleepin'. She's passed out.”

“What do you mean passed out?”

“I told you, she made too much. When she does that she passes out. I don't know how long it'll be until she comes to, but when she does she'll be weak as can be. She woan be able to stand, hell, probably won't even be able to move much. I need you to make sure she eats every single thing on that tray, then get her down to the fields around seven. I'd say to let her sleep it off, but it's the last day of growin' and she'll be real upset if she misses it. You'll have to carry her down, call one of the girls to help her get dressed if you need to.”  
“So you're sayin' as bad as she was yesterday, today's gonna be worse?”

“ _Ouais._ A lot worse. The more she eats and drinks the better she'll feel. So make her eat even when she argues with you.”

“Damn.” I muttered, looking at her. “Done. I'll get it done.”

He clapped a hand to my back. “ _Merci._ ” Then he was gone, closing the door softly behind him. I checked my watch. Not quite six. I walked over to Evie's bed and touched her cheek. Clammy. I pushed the covers down then froze.

She was wearing a green henley, one that looked awfully familiar, because I'd just worn it yesterday. Only this one had a little tear in the shoulder that I could see had been mended, and the color was slightly faded. I pushed it down further. I saw some discoloration around the middle. There was only one conclusion I could come to. _This_ was _my_ shirt. So what exactly had I been wearing yesterday? 

I sat beside her, picking up her hand. Icy fingers. I rubbed her hand, trying to warm them up, then felt her pulse. Extremely slow. Did she go into shock and pass out? I swore low. Just what exactly was she doin' that would leave her like this? What the hell had been in that bowl anyway? Blood?

Looking around her room at the cane fields I remembered that September night so long ago when she'd asked me to stay with her and keep her warm. Well, that seemed like the best idea for now.

I slid under the covers and lay on my back. Then I pulled her on top of me, tucking both of her legs under mine. I slid one of her arms around behind my neck so it would stay warm behind me, then wrapped the other one around my chest, tucking her hand under my side. I tilted her chin up from where it lay on my chest, stealing _a bec deux_. No worries _ma belle_. I'll keep you safe, you just have to stop doin' coo-yon stuff when you're left alone.

Remembering that dance last night, I reached down and cupped her ass, giving a little caress, then ran my hand further down and used my hand and my leg to nudge her leg up high, leaving he other one tucked down and trapped under my legs, keeping it nice and warm. I arranged her leg over my chest, tucking it around me so I could rub the whole long smooth length from her thighs to her toes, which were little blocks of ice. I covered those with my hand for a long while until they warmed up, then went back to rubbing the long silky length of her again. My erection had started long ago. It cas currently pressed between her open thighs and torturing me with all the ways Lionel had talked about taking a woman who was gifted with flexibility. 

I tried to turn my mind to something else to keep the throbbing in my cock from driving me out of my mind. Why was she so cold and pale? What was she doing that would make her pass out? What was in that bowl that Tee-bo had been carefully carrying? He'd been walking slowly, like it might spill if he moved quickly. So a liquid.

What could Evie produce that was a liquid? Old voodoo magics sometimes called for blood. Bloodloss would make a person faint, turn pale, and you had to feed and rehydrate them. I'd seen plenty of blood loss in the militia. Mostly bagmen wounds but sometimes blood loss from fighting crazy folks who'd survived the flash. My earlier mental wisecrack about blood wouldn't leave me alone. It sat in my mind, nagging like a burr that wouldn't let me be.

I rolled Evie onto her back. She didn't stir. I checked her wrists, neck, legs. Hell, I even pushed up my old shirt that she'd been sleeping in for who knows how long and checked her stomach, then her back. Nothing. I pulled it back down over her little pink silk panties and lay next to her, looking down at her. “What have you been up to Evangeline Greene?” She didn't answer. Still keeping her secrets. Still a puzzle.  _Of course._ I thought.  _As though Evangeline could ever be anything else._

I pulled her back on top of me, arranging us the way we'd been before. I closed my eyes, breathing in her soft lavender scent, just resting my eyes and enjoying feeling her soft form in my arms. But still I wondered what she'd done to herself. There was more to this story than just “making fertilizer.”

 

**Evie**

I woke up at four that morning. It was pre-dawn. My Iphone showed I'd slept a full four hours. That was pretty good. It was probably because of the full workout and exhaustion.

My nightmare last night had been horrific. Nothing new there. I'd been so exhausted last night that falling asleep hadn't been hard, even with all the voices calling. The witch had been relaxing in the woods when a party of people had been passing by in the woods. A hunting party. She'd been angry at them for intruding on her solitude and a little scared that they'd hunt her instead. She'd laid traps for them. Vines, roses, poisonous plants. When they'd come near enough, she'd let the trap catch them. Then she'd taken her time torturing them, shearing off stripes of flesh while questioning them. She'd laughed at their agony, assuring them that there was no shame in surrender, that she'd learn the truth eventually. One couple had been married. She'd saved them for last, alternating tortures and answers, like some sick game, with poisons and pricks of thorns in places no one should pierce. Only _I'd_ been the one to wake up crying.

When I finally calmed down and my hands had stopped shaking so badly, I gotten my matches and lit a candle with hands only slightly a tremble.  Sleep deprivation was slowly driving me insane.  I checked the corsage I'd pressed the night before. I put it inside Robinson Crusoe with one of the sheets of drawing paper to protect the book's pages. I'd willed it to unwilted beauty with a drop of blood on the stems before putting it away inside the book. It was wasteful to use the blood that way, but it was one memory I wanted to have forever. Jack's bouquet had a pink rose, two sprigs of honeysuckle, a sweet olive blossom, A spring of lavender and another of rosemary. My last bouquet from Ronain had been saved too. I'd tucked it inside Robinson Crusoe as well since it was the one book I planned to take with me. Sweet olive and sweet orange blossoms, lavender and rosemary, wisteria. I piled the other two books and a heavy vase on top to crush them flat. Hopefully they'd be ready to take with me tomorrow. I'm sketched Ronain and Jack on the backs of those papers last night when I was waiting for the dance to be over. My sketch of my Haven family was tucked in the book too.

Time to start the day. I took paper and pen over to the candle's light and wrote up my list for Jack's bag that I'd gotten from the General and slid it under the door to Mel and Lionel's room, asking him to stop by my chair in the garden and let me know he'd gotten my note. My bags were already packed. I'd done that last night while I'd been waiting for the dancing to finish. I knew it wouldn't be easy to pack them in the dark, and it's not like I could pack them this morning...and Ronan had asked everyone to be packed by eight. So I was making excuses. Whatever. I felt such pride packing Jack's and my bug out bags with all the item's I'd carefully planned over the last six months. I probably wouldn't give it to him myself though. That might be too hard. Maybe I'd give it to Clotile? Or Tee-bo? I wasn't sure yet. I'd figure that out later. I wished I could see his face when he opened his present... Oh well. Suck it up, Evie. My imagination would have to suffice.

Tears stung my eyes when I sat on my bed, bowl under my arm and cradled between my legs, bloodstained rag nearby and knife in hand. This was the last night I'd be able to donate. I'd better make it count. I sliced my arm from my elbow to midway down my forearm, and I held the knife inside to keep it from healing, letting the blood flow into the bowl.

Why had I dreamed I was sheltered in the arms of a mighty oak tree when Jack had held me at dinner last night? Had I ever felt so safe and secure? Not since last September at least. Not even close. He still smelled like the wild woods used to. So deliciously filled with life and mysteries, a safe haven, but dark and dangerous sometimes too.

Another cut, burning pain. My blood flowed into the bowl, thick and red life flowing down.

Last night, after the exercise songs had finished, and Louisiana Saturday Nights had turned on, I'd headed for the door. Since the dancing usually meant the beginning of foreplay for them, I typically made myself scarce. Only I hadn't counted on Jack.

He'd tagged my hand and twirled me back into the room saying with a grin, “Now where you goan, you?”

But it wasn't a question that really needed an answer, because he'd already started two-stepping and he'd long since kicked off his shoes, getting comfortable at the end of a long day, just like Lionel had. This was another first for me. I'd never had a dance partner at the end of the night like Mel had. I didn't know how many songs Mel had on the playlist at the end of the exercise routine, but I found out eventually. We danced to _Louisiana Saturday Nights, Jolie Blonde, Jolie Fille, Dust on the Bottle, and Keep Holdin' On_ , which I thought was the most beautiful song for Mel and Lionel, and really for anyone in times like these. Times were so hard right now, but as I watched the two of them stare into each other's eyes as they danced in slow circles, it was like they were the only two in the room. I looked up at Jack and nodded to the door wanting to give them some privacy. He gave me a grin and a nod, agreeing. I grabbed my top and slipped it on. Jack picked up a candle and followed me out, closing the door softly behind us as we left.

He put an arm around my waist, escorting me down the hall. I guess we were sticking with the girlfriend/boyfriend thing, but he shouldn't have to keep up an act when it was just us. It wasn't fair to him. This was his home now and here he was having to pretend practically every minute now. Besides, I needed to remember that I couldn't have him, not really. The fantasy was too nice, and it was getting too real, I was sinking in too far.. “You don't have to keep pretending.” I told him. “It's just us.”

“Pretending?”

“The boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I understand why you started it, but you don't have to pretend when it's just us.”

His arm around my waist tightened a little. “Maybe I like pretending.”

Maybe he did, but I just couldn't handle the fantasy. Not when I couldn't have it for real. I had to leave soon. It was probably best not to get too attached. I couldn't come to depend on what I couldn't keep. “It's a little confusing, don't you think?”

His arm dropped and his tone became abrasive. “Have it your way _peekon._ ”

“Jack, what-” I didn't want him mad.

“Nothing. I'm goan to bed. I need some sleep. Had a long few days with not much sleep, and today's been another long one on top of that.” Then he took the stairs two at a time and stomped off to his room, the candle blowing out as he went, leaving me in the dark. Which was fine, I'd grown up in this house. I knew my way in the dark easily. I just wished I could have managed that a little better. He deserved better.

I'd changed out of my workout clothes, sponged off in the bathroom with my basin of water and some soap and a washrag. I brushed my teeth, spitting into a cup, then I washed my hair as best I could in the basin, rinsing in the wash water. I didn't usually do this, but I'd sweated a ton tonight working out and I'd look terrible tomorrow if I didn't wash my hair tonight. Besides, Jack was here and I was vain enough that I wanted to look good if he was going to see me.

 

So now I'd gotten about three and a half hours sleep, maybe four. Time to cut. I opened the book beside my bed and stared at my corsage again. The first one a beau had given me. It was so beautiful. Why had he done it? What did he want from me? And why was I thinking about it anyway? It didn't matter. I couldn't have him. I sliced my arm deep, the pain blinding out all my questions.

I was getting dizzy, kind of like last night when Jack had spun me in circles and I'd laughed and laughed. He'd been smiling. It had looked so good on him. Then there had been that time when I'd lost my grip when I'd been doing strength training, and Jack had been there to catch me, instead of Lionel! He'd held me in his arms upside down for a moment, then carefully flipped me over. Once I was standing, he'd held my hips to his, lending his support until my dizziness faded. I almost couldn't stop staring into his eyes...

I wasn't bleeding more than a trickle now. Slice,  _Pain!_ I thought about Jack to distract myself. It was a new tactic that was surprisingly effective. Before I'd imagined how much food I could grow with all the blood I was getting. Now I wasn't even looking in the bowl, just thinking about being in Jack's arms, about Jack's laughter as Mel and I exercised on the pole and he and Lionel talked. He was so handsome sitting there, easy and carefree. Happy. He should always have been here like that, with his friends, but I'd taken that away from him. 

Well now I'd fixed it. He'd be with his friends and I'd be the one to go. Fair was fair right? Maybe this was my penance? Slice.  _Pain!_ Yeah. Probably. The more I thought about it, the more I decided that charma was a bitch, and I hated her.

I was leaning back on the pillows, black spots dotting my vision, and I felt like I might throw up. I felt so cold. My hand holding the knife was shaking and so heavy I almost couldn't lift my hand to make another slice. I looked down at the bowl cradled between my thighs over the covers.

Wow! I've never gotten that much before! I was kinda impressed in a sick sort of way. It was weird seeing that much of your insides _out_ side of you. I felt the odd urge to laugh at that thought.

I pulled the rag over with a shaking hand that had never felt so weak before and wiped up my arm. I had to finish cleaning up. Couldn't let them see the dirty parts. They didn't like to see … Already the cut was healing slowly...a little slower than usual actually. In a couple more minutes it would be like it never happened.

Then I cleaned the knife with leaden hands, and folded over the rag and wrapped up the now clean knife in a clean section of rag and tried to stuff it in my pillow like I usually did, but I missed and I heard it fall with a clunk to the floor at the head of the bed. Ugh. Well I wouldn't be getting that anytime soon. Cover the bowel with the large clean towel and tuck it under so it didn't fall into the liquid. I'd set it to the side, but no way I had the strength to lift right now, or even move my leaden legs.

Usually I'd rinse and wash out the rag in water, and use the suds to water the garden tomorrow afternoon. This was where my being a laundry mistress came in so handy. I'd have to do that chore in the afternoon. Couldn't move. Could barely think.

I licked my lips that were way too dry. Tee-bo would be here soon. I felt like a nap until then. I lay back onto my pillows and let the blackness I'd been fighting win. I'd finished what I'd wanted to do. And hey, I'd even made extra. They'd be needing all they extra they could get, since they wouldn't have me anymore.

I had to find Matthew and my Grandmother, which could take a while. Who knew when...or even _if_ I'd be back. _Death_ might find me first, one way or another, I thought with dark humor.

 

When I woke next the bowl was gone, as I'd figured it would be, but something was different...I wasn't alone!

Jack was in bed with me! And not just in bed with me, but I was on top of him! I lay on top of his chest, my head over his heart, his arm firmly around my waist, keeping me tucked tightly to him. One of my legs was straight down and tucked between and under his own, the other was cocked up high and his _hand_ was stroking my leg from my upper thigh down to my foot, massaging for a moment, then going back up, his large hand covering an awful lot of territory.   That actually felt nice. Then I realized I felt a long hard erection laying against the side of my inner thigh that was trapped between his legs, nearly at my center.

 

I tried to push up, I almost panicked at the position I was in, but it was morning, and I'd just drained, which meant I had about as much strength as a newborn kitten. My efforts moved me maybe a half inch at most and I managed a moan, because I really felt like I might throw up, or maybe pass out, and I didn't want to throw up on him.

“Evangeline? _T'apres reveille_?” -Are you awake?

I licked my lips, trying to get enough moisture to say something. I couldn't even lift my head. It felt like it weighed a hundred pounds and my eyes kept trying to roll back in my head. The hand on my leg stopped stroking and he rolled us to the right of the bed so that I was on my back, Jack laying beside me and looking down over me, his left arm stretched across my waist to hold him over me.

“Hey, bebe. You were out cold. How you feelin', you?”

“Wa-water?” I croaked. His brows furrowed. My hands laid at my sides, I hadn't moved them. I hadn't moved anything. He was probably wondering why. This was probably super weird. Even if he got me water I wouldn't be able to hold the cup.

“ _T'as soif?_ ” -You thirsty?

I smiled my yes and he went on, “I got some juice Tee-bo brought you.” I frowned. Juice was supposed to be saved for the kids or the pregnant women. People who really needed it. Nothing was wrong with me that a few hours wouldn't fix.

“Water.” I told him, only it came out raspy and soft as a whisper because my mouth was so dry and I was so weak.

He frowned down from where he loomed over me, nearly on top of me. “Tee-bo left you juice and some food with orders that you take it all or you're in for a whoopin'. Told me to get it in you by any means necessary, though it doan look like you're up for much of a fight.” He clenched his jaw and slowly his left hand came to my right where it lay beside me I wondered what he was up to. He picked up my hand with his and raised it off the bed until it was at a 45 degree angle. Then he let it go.

It flopped down like a rock, one of my fingers twisting awkwardly underneath. He looked, waiting for me to straighten it. I tried, I really did, but all I managed to do was make a couple tears trickle down my cheek. He swore, then straightened my fingers gently and swiped away the tears that fell. “You woan argue about the juice or the food will you?”

“No.” I whispered. There wasn't any point. I didn't have any power and we both knew it.

He raised a glass of orange juice from the bedside table to where I could see it and where before I would have instantly argued about waste or how the juice should go to the kids or someone more valuable, I just bit my lip and stared at it, not wanting it, but knowing it would be the quickest way to get a sugar rush and feel better.

I frowned and bit my lip, wondering how this was going to work. Jack had a plan though. He propped me up on pillows, then lay with his arm behind my neck, tilted at just the right angle. I moaned when sitting up made sweat bead on my forehead and nausea rush in.

“ _Quoi il y a, bebe_?” -What's wrong, baby?

I told him I felt sick to my stomach when I sat up and he put me back down and went down stairs. When he came back it was with a bowl and a basin of water and a couple rags. He rung them out then put them on my forehead and neck gently and waited a minute, then he sat me up just on one pillow this time and pulled out a straw and stuck it in the juice saying, “ _Bois petite gouttes et tu vas te sentir mieux_.” -Drink little sips and you'll feel better.

Then he let me sip on the juice, telling me I was doing well. Taking it away when I started to feel sick again. He took the rags and moistened them again, then rung them out and whirled them in the air to cool them off and reapplied them letting them sit for a minute before asking me to take in more juice.

When the juice was half gone he started alternating it with the couscous. The cornmeal mash was thick with cane syrup and blackberries.

When he'd gone down to the kitchen for my wet rag he'd come back with another serving of couscous for himself. So now he was eating along with me and making appreciative noises, telling me he hadn't had this in an age. I was happy for him that he was enjoying it, but sad too, that I'd made him miss out on all of Haven's joys for so long.

I was still dressed in my nightshirt, which was a faded copy of the shirt he'd worn yesterday. I wondered if he'd noticed, but if he did, he didn't say so.

While we ate, his eyes wandered often to the murals on my walls. He seemed to like them. That pleased me. I missed my cane fields. It was good that we grew other things now too, but I'd grown up with cane fields for acres surrounding Haven. I missed what I was used to.  
“You always did draw unforgettable pictures. You have a gift.” He finally said from my right, staring straight ahead. He was looking away from me at the mural just beyond me on the wall to my left.

“Thanks.” I said quietly.

“You ever draw anymore?”

“Not that much.” I answered carefully. Aside from a few sketches of him, Ronain and the folks at Haven that I wanted to remember, I hadn't

“No?!” Now his eyes were fixed on me. “Why not?”  
“Well...at first because we were just too busy, so I guess I got out of the habit. Then by the time I had the time to pick it back up again..” I trailed off, not wanting to say that my brain felt like it had been irretrievably stained by the nightmares and by sacrificing Jack so I could have a good time with all his friends from the bayou, then by the the time I actually had the time, I would have felt too _bonne-a-rien_ to waste the time just drawing. “There was just too much else to do.” I finished on a shrug.

“You have amazing talent. These fields are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Unfortunately I also drew the most horrific and ugly things imaginable, though he didn't know that yet. Then again, he'd seen the bagmen drawings, so maybe he had a clue...

“Any other visions I need to know about?”

Oh! Is that why he'd brought this up? “No.” I told him, making my verse as had and

When we'd finished, I was embarrassed at what I needed to do, but I quietly asked him to help me to the closet so I could get a change of clothes, and then to the bathroom so I could use an old-fashioned chamber pot, covering it with a cloth and setting it beside the toilet and setting it between the toilet and the bathtub before changing and getting ready for the day.

Jack's last words before setting me down on the floor with the bundle of clothes in my lap? “Doan lock the door, you. I doan want to have to bust any locks, you faint an I have to get you out of a jam, or even worse, you fall down an' bust your head open. I hear any loud crashes, I'll only ask once before opening the door, me.” I felt not just a little humiliated after that speech. What's worse? I totally deserved it.

I had to do all my activity crawling around on the floor. Even kneeling over the chamber pot to pee brought on black spots and dizziness.

I managed to get undressed and get my new underwear on, but I had to lay on the bathroom floor with my feet up so I didn't faint again before I could move on to the next step. I made not a little thumping and bumping. Jack knocked on the door, asking if I was okay when I had the shorts over my legs, but not around my hips, and my shirt with my arms in the holes and my head in the neck, and I was in the process of rolling around on the floor to try and wrestle it down my body. Not my proudest moment ever.

I looked down. I was mostly covered, and I was breathing hard and sweating like I'd just finished Mel's workout last night. Plus, more black spots and I was laying flat on the floor on my stomach. Well, the shirt was just past my bra now, and the shorts were almost to my butt, my panties covered the rest.

“I'm okay”

“Are you decent?”

“More or less. I think I could use some help now.” I called. I was facing away from the door when it opened slowly, hitting my lower legs and feet.

I felt his bare foot slip under my legs and nudge them further to the side so he could slide the door open enough to get in, then it shut again and he was standing over me, one foot on either side. I let my eyes close in humiliation.

“You wear yourself out?”

“Well, the carpet looked like a nice place for a nap, and Mel's work out last night  _was_ rather grueling.” My left hand next to my face brushed the carpet in an affectionate gesture.

He barked a laugh. “You think you're really fooling anyone with that _coo-yon_ tale?”

“Eh. Worth a shot. But on the bright side, the carpet really  _ is _ comfy.”

I sensed him shaking his head. “You're a mess, Evangeline.”

I sighed. He was going to make me ask wasn't he? “Could you help me please?” Damn it. My voice quavered. I hated looking weak. I did what I had to because it was needed, but I hated the weakness that followed.

He didn't say a word then, probably sensing how much that sentence had cost me. He quickly jerked up my shorts, then rolled me over and fastened them. He brushed my hair out of my face and put his hands under my arms, lifting me up and holding me to him and setting me on the counter for a moment. Them he put both hands on my cheeks, lifting my face to try and meet his gaze. I cast my eyes down, not wanting to see his pity, or whatever he was going to look at me with. He sighed then picked up my arms from where they rested beside my hips on the counter, throwing them around his neck. “Come on _bebe._ Let's get goan. I hear they're waiting for you in the gardens.”

“Yeah. I should get down there.” I wrapped my arms around his neck. He settled both arms under my bum, my legs going around his hips to cross behind his back. While I wasn't exactly comfortable with this position, I wasn't going to quibble either. I rested my head on his shoulder and let my fingers tangle in his hair. I loved his hair. I breathed him in, memorizing his smell as I closed my eyes. When I didn't feel stairs, but I felt him walk into another room just across the hall from mine, my eyes opened and my head lolled about on his shoulder. “What are we doing?”

“I need some shoes _bebe._ Didn't exactly dress for goan outside. Woan take a minute.”

He laid me down on his bed gently, one hand cradling my head, then moving down to straighten my legs. He moved the covers down and around my legs before draping the covers over me and tucking them in slightly. Then he picked up his boots from the foot of the bed and sat at my feet to start lacing them up. My eyes closed against my will. His bed smelled like him, like I was draped in the warmth of the forests of long ago. and I was warm and my stomach was full and Jack was near, which meant the voices were down to a dull buzz, just a background noise, like a tv on a few rooms away.

  
  
 **Jack**

 

I laced up my boots angrily, the words of my _podnas_ and Ronan ringing in my head.

_She's one you'd be advised to keep a close eye on, at least for the next day or two._

_Stick close to Evangeline tonight._ Lionel had said with a grin. I'd been sure that was only about the dancing.  _Doan like coo-yon plans. See what you can do about foulin' hers up._

And Ronan.  _She's been stewing on it for six months. Women ain't exactly reasonable when left to stew on somethin for that length of time._

Tee-bo this morning. _She can't sleep to good. Get's nightmares...wakes up at all hours. Sometimes, most times, she starts the process alone._

_She made...too much._

Evie so weak she couldn't even pick her own hand up off the bed when she woke up. Completely and utterly helpless. 

Well not tonight. Tonight I'd be in her bed. She didn't have nightmares when I was with her and she wouldn't be alone to start whatever the hell the process was. I was putting an end to that as of now.

I finished tying my laces and looked over at her in my bed. She looked asleep again, but the corners of her mouth were up slightly. _Cher, belle fille._

I pulled the covers back and leaned down to pick her up. _“T'apres dormir,_ Evangeline?” -Are you asleep?

She blinked heavy lids at me and yawned. “ _Non, j'ai reveille. Moi j'ai jamais prendre un petit_ _nap_.” -No, I'm awake. I'm just having a little nap.

I liked that about her. She nearly always spoke to me in  _ Francais Cadien  _ if I spoke that way to her. I loved that she knew my tongue. It was incredibly sexy to hear my language coming from such a rich and what I would have figured, out of reach,  _ belle fille  _ as her. Only, she wasn't out of reach, every day she became more and more  _ within  _ my reach. 

I put an arm around her upper back and she lifted an arm around my neck. I pulled the covers away from her bare legs. She'd chosen a simple red t-shirt and khaki shorts to wear for the day, nothing fancy except for the pretty pink and red satin and lace underwear that I'd caught glimpses of when she'd pulled them from her bags and when I'd pulled her shorts up. She put her arms around me, but she shivered even though the air was warm and I saw she had the _freesons,_ her arms and legs covered with little bumps of chill. I tugged the top blanket loose from the bed and put it on Evie's lap, then picked up her legs and carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

When we were outside I carried her over to the lounge chair in front of the empty field, but instead of setting her in it like she expected, I sat down with her in my lap, then settled the blanket over her legs, tucking it around her, and putting my arms around the bundle I'd made. Then I leaned back, put my feet up and got comfortable, forcing her to lay her head on my chest, and trailed my fingers in the edges of her hair.

“Um...why... I mean, usually I just-”  
“Sit by yourself? I know.”

She leaned her head back to look at me and nearly fell backwards. I caught her skull with my palm, holding her head so it rested in my hand, and propped my elbow on the arm of the lounge chair. She didn't even bother to try and sit up, she just let her head rest in my hand and watched me with a curious but fatigued expression. The scent of lavender was heavy in the air. The smell of her fatigue. Damn. Tee-bo said this morning was worse than usual, but how bad was it normally? I was surprised they let her off a leash if she could get this bad. Why didn't they watch her closer?

“Then why...”

“Because you're about as week as a newborn kitten, you're cold when anyone else would think it's nice and warm, and it looks to me like you need a keeper.”

Her eyes narrowed and she stiffened and forced herself to sit up straight, pushing up and away from me; I allowed it. It was fun to see her fire. I didn't let her go far, holding her hips, though I doubted she could stand if she wanted to. Yesterday's fainting episode was burned in my brain. I knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge from weak and faint to another fainting spell and then she'd be out again for who knew how long this time.

Sweat beaded on her brow from exertion, just from sitting up. She braced her arms on the chair's arm rests and they shook. “I can take care of myself!” she insisted.

I didn't laugh, 'cause I knew that wouldn't have gone over well. Instead I scoffed as my lips twitched. “Could've fooled me.” The strong scent of roses wafted from the _belle fille_ in my arms.

I couldn't hold back my grin now. Familiar territory. I made my voice warm and soothing while stroking her hair with my left hand, my large right hand still keeping her hips stable and in my lap. Time to sooth the ruffled feathers before she made herself pass out fighting what was good for her.

“Look _peekon_ , you're exhausted, cold, not sleeping well, and unless I miss my guess, about at the end of your rope. I'm just offering a comfortable and warm place to rest for a bit. Why not take what's offered?”

Her eyes drifted into her head at the first stroke of her hair and she swayed. Her hands moved to brace on my arm that was holding her waist, taking a more steady support as she wilted. I moved my right hand up to her ribs, pressing her tight to my chest as I leaned forward to meet her.. The old cook was right. Too skinny, sickly, _fluet._ I could feel every rib clearly defined. Confusion and anger surged. Why was she so thin when she was growing so much food all day long? Something to do with her work? The illness that kept her down half a day? No, not an illness. It was whatever she did to herself in the mornings. Whatever she put in that bowl Tee-bo carried. Whatever sucked the life out of her.

My hand stroking her hair pressed her head to my shoulder gently, then I leaned back, taking her with me and propping my legs up so my lap tilted and she really had no choice but to follow.

She came down with me and shifted a little, letting an arm drop down to rest curled down at my side and up around my shoulder I went back to stroking her hair. Her right hand curled up under her chin and she relaxed into me, went utterly boneless. Yawned huge. Then, as if realizing she was about to drift off, she lifted up her face and looked at me with a frown. “Cut that out!”

“What's the matter,  _fille?_ I thought you were supposed to be resting? What does it matter if you nod off for a while?”

“I...I just can't.”

“Why not Evangeline? The plants won't grow if you're not awake to watch them?”

“Well...they will...just not...”

“Not as well? Not as quickly maybe?”

Frowning and tilting her head she just looked at me. Yeah. I had her pegged.

“And why is that Evie? Why do plants grow for you here at Haven but no where else? Why would the Lovers come here? They can't know about the plants, not as well as y'all guard that secret. So why are they headed here? Why did you know about the Flash? Why did you have visions? Do you know what I think?”

“What do you think?” she whispered, looking afraid of my answer. She actually cringed away.  
I thought about telling her what else I knew, but I didn't want to scare her off. She looked so frail. Would she push me away if she knew I knew her secrets? Or would she be willing to trust me again after so much time had passed? Last time we'd gone down this road, she'd told me to leave and never come back.  
Instead of telling her straight out that I knew she was the Empress, I just said, “I think there's more to Haven and to you than meets the eye. I know you've got somethin' to do with helping the plants grow, rather than just bein' one of many helping to create the “fertilizer”, a story which, by the way, stinks of bullshit.” I laughed. “Pretty ironic that. Which means, you, Evangeline, are a puzzle. And you know me...”

She stiffened, drawing away. My arms trapped her close to me but she didn't struggle. “You like your puzzles, I know. You always saw too much.” She sounded a little upset about that. I wondered why. It wasn't like things hadn't worked out alright in the end.

I pushed her head down on my chest and stroked her hair again working on my plan. _J'ai besoin adoucir ma fille. Non, peut-etre courtiser ma fille._ -I needed to seduce my girl. No, maybe to court my girl. Trouble was, I knew much more about seducing than courting, even with Tee-bo's advice. Shrugging off the thought I kept stroking her hair as she laid even heavier on me.

I'd get her to open back up in time. I had a heavy advantage at the moment. She was too weak to go anywhere and I knew from that lavender scent that she was about to drift off any moment.

“Don't let me sleep more than half an hour, okay?” She asked over a yawn.

“I'll watch over you _fille. Tracaisse-toi pas. T'as l'endormitoir. Fais dodo.”_ -Don't you worry. You're sleepy. Go to sleep.She gave a sleepy smile and snickered, recognizing I'd just told her to go to sleep like I'd tell a kid to take a nap.

As she slept, the hand under her chin splayed out, resting flat on my chest. I though I might like that a little too much. When her hand started to fall, I rearranged it to hug around my side and tucked the blanket around her, but I slipped my hand underneath to caress the creamy skin of her thighs again. Her legs were the smoothest, most erotic, womanly flesh, aside from the bits covered by clothes, that I'd felt since the flash. It was interesting that she hadn't told me off for touching her so much this morning. She hadn't said one word about all my touching and caressing, just let it go, like she was totally fine with it.

Maybe she was. Did she like my touch as much as I liked touching her? I'd smelled honeysuckle last night on the porch so I knew I could still get her passion roused. Sometimes though, like last night at the dance, she smelled like wisteria or rosemary instead. Why would being with me make her feel sad? She wasn't making any sense and she didn't trust me like she used to so it wasn't like I could just ask.

Not to mention that in spite of the way her body responded, she kept trying to push me away with her words.

I knew I was getting to her more than she let on though. She'd left me a few clues. I found the bouquet I'd given her last night pressed inside the book of Robinson Crusoe on her bedside table in between sheets of drawing paper with my likeness drawn on the back. She was preserving it, to keep it for a keepsake. It meant something to her. I saw she'd kept Ronain's, but she'd also kept mine. That mattered. But that wasn't even the biggest thing. When I recognized the shirt I was wearing yesterday as the shirt I'd left here from before the flash, I thought Evie'd saved it for me. To save a shirt for over six months just in case I returned was well beyond kindness. Tee-bo had asked me to tell him if I remembered where the shirt came from, so I did, telling him I'd left the shirt over here one night when Evie'd gotten a nose bleed. I was impressed she'd gotten the stain out. Then Tee-bo told me he'd found that shirt on a clothing raid a couple months ago and Evie had claimed it for me since it looked like the one I'd left here. But it wasn't the exact shirt I'd left behind.

I'd shrugged and dismissed the subject, not thinking anymore of it, until I'd pulled the covers back when I was checking Evie for a wound and found her wearing the twin to my shirt. Only this one was well worn, even a bit ragged. It had been mended in a couple places and the color was just a bit faded. It looked very different when covering a female form, especially her petite one. I'd thought about it as I held her in her bed and now I thought about it some more. If she'd been wearing my shirt, likely every night since I left, then it seemed like I meant more to her than she was letting on. But if that was true, then why was she being so cagey? Why not just give in? Mel would probably know, which meant Lionel might too...

The men got started planting around then but didn't seem bothered to see Evie sleeping. A couple, actually gave me a thumbs up. I grinned back and gave chin lift in acknowledgment. Damn, didn't I wish I'd come back sooner. I'd never get enough of this. I sat in the mottled sunlight of the large pecan tree nearby, memorizing the feel of Evie snuggled in my arms, smelling just like a flower. Only now I could smell some of the orange blossom that Ronain had showed me the other night creeping in to the lavender smell. According to him, the orange blossom was what she smelled like when she was happy. I peeked down at her face, seeing a small smile on her lips. I held her a little tighter, grinning. If I could make her happy _and_ passionate, then we'd stand a chance at making this work between us _._ I owed the little man huge for his insights. Without him, I'd still be in the dark about her feelings, her clammed up so tight.

I kept one hand holding the outside of her thigh, the other stroking her back and her long blond hair that felt like silk in my fingers while her head rested on my neck and shoulder and her soft breasts pressed into my chest. I hadn't held a woman since leaving Sterling aside from Clotile, but she was _ma soeur,_ so that was different. I was enjoying every moment with Evie, relishing the pleasure of touching her soft skin, feeling her arms around me, even if she was asleep. Last night on the porch had been like a fantasy, a taste of something long dreamed of. Seeing her dancing last night? That had been something beyond even my wildest dreams, I could have never even imagined that. Those memories were beyond compare.

Now if only I could get her hot, bothered and in my bed... But no, I was taking it slow this time. I wouldn't make the same mistake as last fall. I'd probably moved too quick. I knew from the text messages that Brandon had been trying to get her to have sex with him. So when I'd taken his phone and seen their kiss, then seen them dancing together and that necklace around her neck, I'd naturally figured she'd played me for a fool and he was going to get it all. Finding out he'd lost her even after all that felt like I was on top of the world again. I'd realized later that she must have broken it off with him because she wasn't ready for sex, and him pushing for it had to have been at least part of the reason she'd broken it off with him. I'd known she was a virgin since she'd blurted it out, blushing cherry red afterwards. She'd just turned sixteen. All that added together meant she wasn't likely to give it up for a boy she'd just met in the fields behind her house, no matter how much chemistry we had.

I needed to get her to give herself to me, and then I'd get to keep her. Girls like her, they fell in love with their first. I'd make it so good for her, she'd never want another. I knew I was rough around the edges, but I'd smooth them out for her as best as I could, I'd always be a boyou boy, she'd have to learn to deal with that. Thought, from the friends she'd made and the company she kept, it didn't seem like she'd mind settling down with me all that much. She'd made a life with Cajun's here. Hell, she'd completely revived our culture, kept it alive and proud, let it dominate the Haven community over her own folks. I'd spoken in French most of the time since I'd been back and I couldn't believe how relaxed and at home that made me feel.

The weddings last night had been Cajun style and a breath of fresh air after being out in the world since the flash. Jumping the broom, Cajun bands and instruments, an older sister singing with a broom, everyone dancing with everyone else, people sitting wherever they wanted, and declicious Cajun foods like J'd never had at home unless I could make them myself. Mostly I'd had them at Tee-bo or Clotile's homes. The priest had been at the church for the initial drive, but he'd slipped away that evening on personal business and my podnas had been looting animals or disabling cars at the time, so the weddings were done more informally. We still prayed over them and followed our traditions and figured God would take care of the rest.

And what she'd done for my friends...I still couldn't get over that. I pressed a kiss to her golden head while she slept. My friends were all married and happy, holding positions of authority or importance, had good paying jobs and good women who loved them. That song she'd sung, orchestrating the night in the span of thirty minutes so that Gaston and six other couples could get hitched. Amazing. I'd talked with Gaston afterward before he'd headed out. Turned out she'd rewritten the song herself to tell their story, had talked with Gaston, giving him what he needed to get his Father in Law's approval. And if that wasn't enough, she'd given Gaston her own ring, not telling him it was hers, so he'd have a ring to propose. Lionel had found out and switched them out with Gaston before he could give it to his bride. Was the _ange_ in my arms for real? How could anyone be so giving of themselves?

I could see a few saplings starting to slowly rise where men had planted them. My eyes nearly bugged out. I'd known they grew crops here and that the planting was supposed to be miraculous, but to watch it happen... Those wooden sticks rose and thickened slowly, inch by inch, now sprouting branches, then leaves. I was watching a tree grow in slow-motion, or...was it super-speed?

About a half hour after Evie had nodded off, Karen came out with a plate of food and water for Evie. By now the first saplings had started to branch out long and leaf some, obviously fruit trees of some sort.

When she saw her daughter asleep in my arms she positively beamed at me, grinning fit to split her face. She whispered, “I knew it was good you were here! You just let her keep resting. I'll bring you out some breakfast too.”

When Karen came back with food for me, I whispered that Evie'd asked me to wake her about now to help with the crops. “She told you?!”

“I guessed. I'm good at figuring things out and she told me enough pre-flash that I puzzled out the rest once I arrived. So, wake her? Or let her sleep?”

“Do you know how much she donated this morning?”

“I doan know exactly, but I saw Tee-bo when he left her room and he was pretty mad. She was passed out and cold as ice when I went in. He asked me to sit with her till she woke. I kept her warm then fed her juice and couscous before I carried her down here. She fell asleep again once we got out here.”

Karen frowned but nodded at me approvingly. “Thank you for that Jack. Go ahead and wake her in about fifteen minutes or once you see any blossoms. She'll activate what's already been planted and fertilized so it can be harvested. Then try to get her to eat and drink as much as she can. If she can sleep after that it would be good. No more than an hour, or again, once you see blossoms. Again, get her to eat and drink as much as she can, even if she doesn't feel like it.” I nodded, glad I could help and pleased with the information.

“You got any sweets in the kitchen? I can feel every rib she's got.” Noting my displeasure.

Karen nodded and frowned. “She's driven and stubborn. Not a great combination.” She sighed. “I'll see what I can find. She usually refuses to eat most of the sweets, says they should be for the children or some such nonsense. There's plenty for everyone.”

“You bring it, I'll make her eat it.” I told her.

Karen's eyes sparkled as she grinned, “Excellent!”

It was definitely blood loss then. I'd seen soldiers in the militia treated with it often enough to recognize it when I saw it. Same symptoms, same treatment. Pale, shaky, fainting, lots of sleep and rest. Drink and eat as much as possible. My biggest question was how fast did she heal and what were her limitations? Were cuts and breaks the only things she healed from, or was she somewhat immune from disease to? If so that was a huge gift! So many women had died after the flash from the plague or just from simple maladies or from nothing anyone could figure out. I held Evie a little tighter, looking down at her. I wanted her bad, me. Hadn't met another woman before or since that I'd craved in the same way or for so many reasons. Only question was, what would it take to get her to hold on to me with both arms, to fight to stay with me, like I wanted her to. I'd only had a taste of her, only even known her for a few days, but what I knew so far, was that she was a treasure worth fighting to keep.

Karen kissed my head and ruffled my hair before leaving, saying, “Thank you for looking out for my baby, Jack.”

“My pleasure, Karen.” It absolutely was a pleasure. Sitting in the shade, my arms and lap full of Evangeline Greene, food and drink, surrounded by green growing things in a world where nothing ever grew any more. A total paradise. Too fucking short.

Lionel stopped by then, and told me to let Evie know he'd gotten her note and the items she'd requisitioned would be in her room by lunch. He also told me to stop by as soon as possible to see if there were any items I wanted as well before the packing really got underway. I said I'd be by in a couple hours but for now I thought Evie needed some looking after. He said that'd be fine, and he watched her with a worried look for a moment, then opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but didn't. Which was again, strange. Lionel had never had a problem speaking his mind about anything. He didn't care if you hated what he said, he'd say it anyway. That was just how he was. You took him as he was. I liked him that way. You knew where you stood with the man.

“What is it podna? You've never been one to not share what's on your mind.”

He hesitated, again! Then he asked me, his voice low, nodding to Evangeline, “You playing around, or you playin' for keeps?”

“What the fuck man?” I growled, my body tensing. She didn't wake though, just breathing evenly, her body lax and totally out. Her scent unchanged.

“I'm askin' for a reason. Tell me like it is so we can move the hell on.”

“For keeps! I made my claim clear last night.”

“ _Ma femme_ says that was just a performance for you militia.”

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. Damn it. I knew that would come back to bite me. “I had to make that play right then last night on the porch so I could keep her from being courted by a dozen officers from my militia. That doan change the fact that she's mine and I plan to keep her. I just told her not to put up a fuss so she wouldn't. I figured she'd rather pretend to be with me than put up with some yahoos she didn't know anything about. Turns out I was right. Which means she still likes me enough to give me a shot at smoothing over the shoddy way I asked her to be ma belle, but I figured I'd take care of that over the next week or so.” Lionel's face eased, relaxing a bit.

“My apologies.”

I relaxed a touch. “Accepted. Now you goan to tell me what the hell is this about?”

“You been to the motor pool yet?”

I relaxed a bit more. He was hinting at something, giving me a clue. But why not say it straight out? Everything about Evangeline came with secrets didn't it? “No. Been with _ma belle_ all mornin'. There somethin' there I need to look at?”

He gave me a sharp nod, then leaned down to whisper in my ear, “Check out the car assignments. Hers.” I wanted to go look right now, but I had a little time, and she needed me to be with her right now. She was too weak to be left on her own I wanted to get some more food and drink in her, get her strength up. She hadn't been able to feed herself this morning, hadn't even been able to get herself dressed. I didn't know if she'd be strong enough to feed herself this time either. Plus, I wanted her to get used to having me around, knowing she could depend on me, that I wouldn't be gone the moment she looked away.

“I'll check it out once I get her stable.”

He gave me another nod, but the tension on his face eased and he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a squeeze, then headed off saying, “I'll be in supply.”

Finally, a decent clue!

 


	27. Last Day at Haven Part 2: Collecting Clues

**Evie –**

backing up just a bit - in Jack's room upstairs

 

I nearly started to drift off when he pulled off the covers. He pulled off the blanket folded at the end of his bed and tossed it onto my lap, then lifted my arms around his neck again, this time sliding an arm under my back and another under my knees. Then he picked me up and walked to the door, using a booted foot to open it wider, then turned and stopped outside, asking me to close it, and doing the same maneuver at my door before going downstairs. Feeling exhausted and a bit embarrassed by having Jack carry me instead of Tee-bo, I decided to close my eyes and give in to the fatigue, so I let my head rest on his shoulder and lay still in his strong arms with one arm around his shoulders and the other holding the blanket in my lap.

When we reached the last of the stairs, we had to go through the living, then the breakfast area, which was open to the kitchen, to get to the fields outside of the front porch. All talk ceased when Jack strode through the breakfast room on the way to the front door. Quiet “Hi Jack's,” and, “Bonjour Jack's” rung out, but other than that, everyone what pretty silent. Jack didn't even seem to notice, just greeting them all with a “Bonjour dames.” -Hello ladies, and then carrying me out the door.

Pinks and oranges were lighting the sky outside and men hadn't yet started working so we'd arrived in good time. Jack picked the reclining chair next to the table, but instead of leaning over to place me in it, he stepped over the chair to straddle it and sat down himself, placing me in his lap! Then he put his feet up and plucked the blanket from my lap, shaking it out and tucking it all around my sides and legs, though I noticed he kept lightly stroking my legs with his hands now that we were stettled. It was like he couldn't resist touching me, like I was crack or something. His other hand pressed my head into his shoulder and he scooted down into the chair further so that I felt nearly like I was lying sideways on a bed. Well, a very firm bed that cradled and caressed me and smelled like Jack. Then his other hand started stroking my hair. This felt really good and was too relaxing. I didn't understand why he was sitting with me instead of leaving me to sit alone like everyone else usually did. Again, it wasn't like he was really my boyfriend. And even if he was, he probably had more interesting things to do than just sitting and watching plants grow.

“Um...why...I mean, usually I just-”

“Sit by yourself? I know.”

He kept stroking my hair, which really wasn't helping. “Why are you doing all this?” My voice came out a little harsher than I meant it to, but I was too worked up. I was so tired and emotions were too close to the surface when I was this exhausted.

I tipped my head back to look at him, only I didn't have the strength for it yet and I started to pitch backwards. He helpfully cradled my head in his hand. Why was he being so gentle with me, so sweet? Why was he spending all this time cuddling in bed with me, feeding me breakfast, helping me dress, carrying me downstairs, tucking a blanket around me because he noticed I was cold even though the day wasn't remotely cold and he had to be hot with me on top of him, even holding my head so I could look at him how I wanted to and trying to get me to sleep some more? What was in it for him? What did he want from me?

“Doin' all what?” Damn him for making me say it. He just sat there, calmly waiting. Grey eyes only eight inches from mine, totally in control of everything about us. He probably really liked it that way.

“Taking care of me?” My voice broke. Tee-bo usually brought me downstairs in the mornings because the hunting parties left before everyone else so my schedule meshed with his. He brought me food and scolded me. Sometimes his wife would help me with my clothes if I needed the help. Usually I wasn't as bad off as this morning so it wasn't an issue.

“Because you're about as week as a kitten, you're cold when anyone else would think it's nice and warm, and it looks to me like you need a keeper.”

Now _that_ made me mad. I knew I was weak, but I _hated_ having it pointed out. I did what I had to. It was necessary, damn it! And I wouldn't be looked down on for it! I forced myself to sit away from him, bracing arms that wanted to tremble on the armrests of the chair for my support. He kept his hands on my hips, steadying me and I resented that even while I was strangely grateful for it. The longer I sat upright the more unsteady I felt, the nausea from earlier beginning to return. I felt myself beginning to shake. I told myself it was from the force of my anger.

“I can take care of myself!” I nearly spat. I grew even angrier as his lips twitched. Suddenly I didn't want his help anymore.

“Could've fooled me.” He told me, then grinned as I grew even angrier, seeming to find me funny.

But then his eyes grew calculating and one of his hands left my hips. Given another minute I would have tried to get off his lap, but I froze when that hand rose to touch the hair on the crown of my head, then made a slow stroke all the way down, running softly through my hair until he hit the small of my back, only to rise again and repeat the stroke. The first time I'd frozen in shock as tingles of pleasure drifted through me, completely thrown by the shift in gears from angry and offended, to tingles of pleasure. The second stroke nearly made my eyes role back into my head and I shifted my grip, , but the fight was leaving me and I was getting really dizzy. His hand on my hip holding me close to his side was reassuring now. At least I wouldn't fall to the ground if I spun out of control.

“Look peekon,” Jack said softly, still stroking. His voice was no longer abrasive but low and cajoling, every bit as soothing as his hand in my hair. “You're exhausted, cold, not sleeping well, and unless I miss my guess, about at the end of your rope.”

_He wasn't wrong._

_“_ I'm just offering a comfortable and warm place to rest for a bit. Why not take what's offered?”

_Because I might get too used to it, come to need it too much, depend on what I can't have._

The hand on my hip drifted up to my ribs when I felt the dizziness rise again and my arm weakened, my head felt too heavy and the world tilted. Suddenly I was laying on Jack's chest again but I didn't know how that had happened. It was quiet, just Jack's strong heartbeat sounding under my ear, his breaths above me. Animals sounds of the morning, leaves rustling. No taunting voices in my heads to worry about, shouting words that disturbed and worried in equal measure. Death didn't taunt me to come to him. It was just me and Jack, alone in the quiet of the peaceful farm. I couldn't keep my eyes open any more and I yawned huge, feeling utterly exhausted. Even though I was weak, I was warm and protected, Jack's strong arms around me.

Wait a minute! I couldn't go to sleep! My day was just getting started and I had the most important job of anyone! And it was the last day I could do it!

“Cut that out!” I told him, trying to sound sharp. I sounded funny though, nearly drunk.

“What's the matter, _bebe?_ I thought you were supposed to be restin'? What does it matter if you nod off for a while?”

It mattered...but I couldn't tell him that. “I...I just can't.” I fumbled staring off in the distance, wishing I could come up with a better answer. So lame.

“Why not Evangeline? The plants won't grow if you're not awake to watch them?”

Exactly. Well sort of. I didn't want to ever lie to Jack, but I didn't want to tell him my secrets either. “Well...they will...just not...” And there was no way to finish that sentence.

“Not as well? Not as quickly maybe?”

 _How? When?_ Sluggishly I moved my head off his chest and looked up at him. He just looked at me with a calculating gleam in his eyes that scared me stupid. I'd figured that with him being back at Haven, he might eventually figure out my secret, but once I realized I'd be leaving shortly after he arrived, I thought my secret would leave with me. I never dreamed he'd figure out this secret literally overnight! When I didn't say anything he went on.

“And why is that Evie? Why do plants grow for you here at Haven but no where else? Why would the Lovers come here? They can't know about the plants, not as well as y'all guard that secret. So why are they headed here?”

His eyes stared into mine and I felt myself start to shake. How much had he figured out. I'd shown him that blank Empress card drawing way back when. He could have figured out who I am. What would he do with that information? I remembered his criminal beginnings and what I'd heard about all the desperate people outside of Haven. Suddenly his arms didn't feel like the safest of places to be.

“Why did you know about the Flash? Why did you have visions? Do you know what I think?” He asked softly.

I was afraid to find out. This went beyond safety of knowing who I was. I'd wanted him to like me at one point. What would he think of me if he saw plants growing from my blood. Would he be casually impressed like his podna Lionel, or would he be freaked, and want to get as far away from me as possible, or would he begin to look at me as more of a commodity than a person? Someone who had such a high value that I couldn't be allowed to leave tomorrow? That would be disastrous.

Had he guessed I was the Empress? Did he know how I was related to the card with the cruel eyes? She still haunted my dreams every night. What would he think of me when he put _those_ puzzle pieces together? It hadn't happened in a long time, but I'd never forgotten those very few times my nails had turned into rose thorns, or that the red witch had nails just like them. Would I begin to show other traits of hers: her red hair, or the green tatoo like shapes that glowed and floated on her skin, or worst of all, her hideous lust for the blood and death of others?

Jack's cold gaze the day of the Flash had haunted me for months. How would he look at me if I ever came to resemble the red witch in even more hideous ways? Thank God he wouldn't be around to see that happen, if the worst happened.

On a whisper I breathed, “What do you think?” I held myself stiffly away from him, bracing for the worst answer he could give. _Empress Evie._

“I think there's more to Haven and to you than meets the eye. I know you've got somethin' to do with helping the plants grow, rather than just bein' one of many helping to create the “fertilizer”, a story which, by the way, stinks of bullshit.” I laughed. “Pretty ironic that. Which means, you, Evangeline, are a puzzle. And you know me...”

Well, at least he didn't know I was the Empress, but he still knew _far_ too much. His laughter was irksome, grating on my nerves the wrong way. Nothing was funny about him trying to figure out who I was and being so insightful he saw through our lie after being on Haven just under 24 hours. What was worse, his answer seemed to confirm that he was just playing with me because he was hot and bothered and because I was intriguing, not because there was any true liking there. After all, there were even less girls in the world than before right? So I was convenient and interesting, but probably not someone he'd really want.

I tried to draw farther away, wanting off his laugh, but his arms caged me in and I didn't have the energy to fight him off. It was taking everything I had to remain sitting.

“You like your puzzles, I know. You always saw too much.” I admitted bitterly.

His hand pressed my head down on his chest again, and I let myself sink back down. I was too drained of energy to protest. He started stroking my hair again and I couldn't hold back my yawn. He was warm, and _why_ was he being so nice? I knew I couldn't stay awake any longer so I asked him on a yawn, “Don't let me sleep more than half an hour, okay?” The farming helpers should have plenty of seeds planted by then. We couldn't afford too late a start on today of all days.

I heard his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he answered me. The hand behind his back splayed flat, catching the vibrations as he spoke. I enjoyed the sound of his voice far too much.

“I'll watch over you _fille. Fais dodo.”_ I couldn't help but smile and snicker a little, because he'd just told me to take a nap as though I was six instead of sixteen.

The Cajun word for nap was kind of funny. _Fais dodo_ meant to take a nap or was what parents said to their kids when they wanted them to go to sleep because after they were down, the adults would be free to sneak off to the party, the _fais do-do._

With one of his hands warming my thighs, and the other softly stroking my hair, I breathed deep of his delicious woodsy scent. I let both my hands splay flat against his chest and his side with my head resting against his heartbeat, I forgot all my worries for the moment, and just let myself enjoy the calm protective quiet of Jack's embrace. His promise, “ _I'll watch over you fille,” e_ choed in my mind as I drifted off.

 

Again I dreamed I was sheltered by a mighty oak tree while I watched fields grow and bloom. I looked at the branches holding me in amusement. Jack had planted himself in my dreams. I rested my cheek against the leaf covered branch as I watched the fields blossom and grow. Later while I watched the fields I felt a leaf begin to rub my cheek. I sucked in a breath at what that might mean.

 

When I woke, I was still in Jack's arms, and I felt his strong arm against my back and side, and yes, his hand pressed to my face, a thumb softly rubbing my cheek as he softly rumbled in cadien that it was time to wake up, calling me a p'tit fleur. - little flower

I'd _never_ been woken so sweetly. I looked up at Jack to find him looking down at me, looking down at me with a half smile, looking relaxed and rested. It was a good look on him. Then he looked out into the fields and then back to me and said, “It's time _ma belle_.”

I bit my lip, and felt afraid. I really hadn't expected him to be here for this. He was supposed to be off with the men hunting or doing manly activities, not sitting with me and learning all my secrets.

As though he knew exactly what I was thinking he rubbed my back and told me softly, “Hey, “It's alright. You doan have to be afraid. You do your thing.”

I couldn't think with his eyes on me so I closed them. Hadn't he said he already knew I'd make the plants grow faster and better? Or suspected that I might? So what did it matter if I confirmed his suspicions? I'd be long gone before he suspected I wasn't with the Haven caravan anyway.

So I looked out into the field and felt for the living seeds and for my blood that surrounded each one. Then I commanded them to grow. I didn't have to look at them, just feel them, so I turned around to watch the real show, Jack's face.

I could hardly hold back my mirth, feeling the joy of the growth and harvest anew all over again as I experienced it through him. When his eyes widened even more I couldn't hold back the bubble of laughter and turned to see what had caught his attention. Ahh, the orchard in the back. Yeah, instant mature fruit trees would always be impressive. When I turned back he was looking at me.

“So? What do you think?” I asked, wanting to hear his words, glad that I'd gotten to experience this with him.

“That's amazing work _ange_. _C'est si bon!_ ” -It's so good!

“ _Merci beaucoup_.” -Thanks so much.

I really didn't know what to make of him calling me all those sweet endearments like Angel and My Beauty, other than that maybe he just was a charmer, or staying in character. Either way, in about twenty-four hours, it wouldn't matter anymore. Maybe I should just enjoy it while it lasted, store up the memories for the dark days that were coming. I hadn't found anyone I'd liked or admired as much as Jack since the Flash, no one who could thrill me with a single word or touch like he could. I doubted I ever would again.

 

**Jack**

If I thought the morning couldn't get any sweeter, it did. When I woke Evie up by brushing my thumb across her cheek and speaking softly in Cajun to her, she looked up at me all bashful and sweet. I looked out into the fields and told her, “It's time _ma belle_.” She bit her lip and looked at me like she was afraid. I even scented a little of that wisteria smell, fear. “It's alright. You doan have to be afraid. You do your thing.” I rubbed her back gently. She closed her eyes for a moment and then turned away, looking out into the field. Then I watched a miracle happen. Plants _grew._ What should have taken two to five months happened in less than five minutes simultaneously. And then, in the back, I could barely fathom it.

Some kitchen helpers bought out our food but my eyes were too full of the miracle happening to notice.

The trees that had begun to leaf, shot up higher and longer, becoming mature, flowering and then fruiting in mere minutes. The others that had begun joined their neighbors quickly matching them. These weren't first year trees either, but trees in full maturity, probably a good eight to ten years old if I had to guess.

Apples, Pears, Oranges, Pecans, Walnuts. I counted. Twenty trees? This was beyond impossible. Impossible ceased to have meaning. I thought my eyes might fall right out of my head. I was sure I said something but I didn't know what. Evie giggled in my lap. I looked at her, totally stunned.

“So? What do you think?”

“That's amazing work _ange_. _C'est si bon!_ ”

“ _Merci beaucoup_.” She gave me a proud little smile.

We turned to the tray of food. I had a large stack of pancakes with pecans and syrup. Evie had a couple pancakes with syrup. We also had andoulle sausages and a bowl of cantaloupe. There were a couple cookies with cinnamon on them. I was shocked. This was a pre-flash breakfast! Fresh bread didn't happen, sausage didn't exist any more, unless it was canned, and fresh fruit was of course obsolete, though I knew they had it here. The surprises kept coming. A couple of pills were on the tray next to Evie's food. Vitamin supplements? If I had to guess, I'd say they were iron pills. I looked at Evie. She looked surprised too.

“You doan get this kind of food often?”

“Um...no. This isn't typical. I wonder what the special occasion is?”

I thought I knew but I decided to remain silent. Karen and Rosa had teamed up with me to put some meat on Evie. I approved.

“I vote we start with the cookies.”

“Oh, no. I'm sending those back.”

“Uh, huh...” And idea formed. “What should we start with then?”

“The pancakes look delicious.”

“That they do.” And here came my test. “Go on and reach for your fork Evie.”

She raised an eyebrow as though to say, “ _What are you up to?”_ I just kept silent and nodded to the fork though. She lifted her hand and made to grab for it. Her shaking hand touched the fork, fumbled. She tried again and the fork fell. I caught it.

“I'll feed you until you get your hand is steady enough to manage it. Though, I'll point out, the shakes will stop quicker, you get some sugar into you. Cookies will do that job pretty quick.”

“So will syrup.” She challenged.

“True enough.” I skimmed my fingers along her ribs. “But if anyone could stand to put on a little weight around here, that'd be you. I can feel each and every one of your ribs _fille_.” I lifted my brow and dared her to disagree. She looked away.

I lifted a cookie and put it under her nose. “Come on...you know you want it.” I grinned, wagging the cookie in front of her lips teasingly.

Her lips quirked. The cookie was warm and smelled of cinnamon. I bet it tasted divine. She gave a laugh. “You're evil. You know that right?”

“I'll admit to anything if it gets you to put on a little weight. You have any idea how easy it is to carry you around? You weigh next to nothing _fille_.” Her deep cornflower blue eyes and red lips were so close. She was enchanting.

“Anything huh?” Her teasing smile said that might have been a mistake.

I shoved the cookie at her lips. Her lips opened and her teeth sank into it...she moaned. The sound went straight south. I cleared my throat. “Worth it?”

She nodded, smiling. “So good.” she said around a mouth full of cookie. She ate another bite and the last. I picked up the second and last cookie and fed it to her too. When she got to the last bite she plucked it from my hand and put it to my lips with a trembling hand.

I shook my head no firmly. “Please?” she pleaded. “They're too good not to share.”

I was ready to refuse but then she wagged it in front of my face and teased me with my own words. “Come on...you know you want it.”

Yeah....fucking irresistible. I steadied her wrist with my hand and took the cookie as well as her fingers into my mouth, licking the last of the sugar from her fingers with a lick of my tongue and a suck from my mouth. Her gasp of surprise and the little “oh” of surprise her mouth made was committed to memory to be replayed over and over again nightly, probably for months to come, I thought.

Since her hands hadn't stopped shaking yet I fed her a few bites of pancakes with the fork. I had to scoot her away a little so I didn't embarrass her with my reaction. The way her little pink tongue wrapped around the fork was totally painful about halfway through. I had to divert her attention to the field with questions so I could adjust myself. Fortunately the blanket padding helped hide my not so little problem.

I had to touch those lips, so I mixed the fork fulls of pancake with bites of cantaloupe from my fingers. I thoroughly enjoyed that, teasing her bottom lip as I pushed a piece in and drew away. She was very affected. Teasing and flustering her was a fun game. I only wished there was enough color in her cheeks to blush. She was too pale.

Between bites I asked her questions about what they grew at Haven.

“How do you choose what to plant and grow out there?”

“Oh, I don't choose. The kitchen staff chooses. I gave up choosing _long_ ago. If there's a wedding on Saturday the couple can submit requests for the main dish and fruit of their choice, so long as they give us a little notice. We're happy to please, just not on last minute warning. You actually chose the meal today.”

“I did?”

“You didn't notice anyone asking you if there was anything you missed eating since the Flash?”

Now that she mentioned it, that had been the topic of conversation at dinner last night. Clotile and I had participated. I'd mentioned oranges and apple pie. Clotile had said pears and pecan pie. My eyes went to the newly formed orchard. Well...how about that?

“You actually chose well anyway. Apples, oranges and nuts will keep for at least a month or more without refrigeration, so they will make good traveling food for the trip.” Workers had grabbed ladders and were harvesting. More were planting. Evie made more trees grow once the men were out of the way. It was astonishing.

“How fast will things grow if you don't “help” them along?” I was curious.

“Oh, it varies. Depends on the plant. Take the quickest to harvest and grow like spinach. Normally, spinach is ready to pick some leaves in three or four weeks, ready to pick the plant in six. With the...fertilizer, probably ten minutes. Strawberries, from seed until fruit, it takes a year, maybe two years to get a really good bunch of berries. Without me, but with the b...fertilizer, almost three hours till maturity. They'll also yield a bit less unless they have manual or insects to fertilize the flowers for fruit.” He felt a bit lost now but he got the gist.

“So you essentially get to ignore all the rules and grow green shit super fast.”

She bit her lip so I knew there was more but she told me I was “about right.”

I got her fed while more trees and veg sprouted up, then laid her back on my chest and stroked her hair, settling her back in as her eyes got heavy and her breathing deepened. The green things slowed their rate of growth to a fraction of what it had been before. About a third or maybe a fourth I estimated. The workers still had plenty of stuff to harvest though, and Evangeline was obviously exhausted.

She amazed me. Giving of herself to such a degree to feed so many. And at the table they'd implied there were several folks who could make the “fertilizer.” I didn't think so. In fact, I'd bet everything in my bug out bag that the girl in my arms made every single drop of that magic elixer herself. It was smart of them to try and imply otherwise though.   
I thought over last night's meeting. My company had rolled in late last night so I'd driven out on my bike to meet them. I hadn't figured on them until tomorrow, but they'd pushed on like Clotile and I had. Unlike us though, there was only so fast an outfit that big that had to scrounge as it went could move. I'd brought back the CO and XO to meet with the Greens and Jandins at Haven. It had been late but I'd assured him he didn't want to miss out. Haven had already had their evening meal, but once the general introductions and basic proposal had been put on the table, they set out a supper for three, a “sample” of the fare that might be expected on the road. I couldn't help but grin. The big fish were caught but good. Fresh bread, and leftovers from the food served that day: gumbo and apple rum cake, fresh water, and high ball cups of whiskey.

Once they'd agreed to the escort, the company was invited to a celebration the next evening, tonight. The last Cajun _la joie de vivre_ to be held at Haven complete with a huge banquet. There was a subtle probing of favorite foods most missed since the Flash. Strawberries were mentioned.

Sure enough, when I woke her next, among the things growing, I saw several long rows of strawberry plants. Plenty for the celebration tonight. Word to pack up had gone out the day I'd gotten in. She hadn't lied about them having plans to move out quickly in place.

Travel and work assignments were being handed out right now at the motor pool. From what I understood, most of the work was going to be packing up the stores they'd accumulated and any equipment they wanted to take with them that would be needed immediately when they arrived or too bothersome to source again, harvesting a bit of fresh food, baking a heap of food for the journey that would keep for a few days, and breaking down anything they could take. I understood that the water and fuel had already been pumped and was stored and ready to travel.

Evie had her suitcase and two backpacks full, which was a surprise to me. I knew everyone was supposed to be packed and ready to go before chores this morning, but somehow I hadn't expected her to be so prepared. Also, I'd thought everyone was limited to one backpack. Perhaps she had an exemption, being both a garden and a laundry mistress? Then again, being who she was, maybe she could get away with taking extra on the journey. Wouldn't help her none if we got into trouble and had to run. Only so much a body could carry after all.

 

The third time she woke up she seemed to have her strength back, so I left her to try and solve a few more pieces to the puzzle. I had to figure out the puzzle that was  _ma belle fille._ I'd claimed her, but that wouldn't help if I couldn't keep her, and I had a nagging suspicion that this puzzle was the pressing and dangerous sort that needed immediate solving.

At the motor pool I asked to see the passenger lists. I'd been introduced last night so no one gave me any lip, just handed the clipboard right over. Names and ages were listed. I noticed the women and children were mostly on the buses that had toilets on board. Smart planning. I kept flipping. Mostly the cars were packed. No less than six to a car, usually more like seven or eight. I noticed some smaller size buses too. I kept flipping, not finding Evie's name. I found the Jandins, and the Lanoux, even Karen Green. Finally I found Evie. She was listed at the back in a car by herself. No other passengers listed. Each car had a list of supplies to be loaded into it. Rations, fuel, water, first aid things. Evie's car was stocked to the brim with water, fuel, canned soups, and a few other odds and ends. More fuel and water than any other car on the list by four times over. 

I could come to only one conclusion, but it couldn't possibly be right. I slammed the clipboard down and stalked off to find Lionel. There was no way in hell they would just _let_ a little sixteen year old _fille_ wander off by herself out into the world! That couldn't possibly happen under my _podna's_ watch. There had to be another explanation.

 


	28. Last Day at Haven: Confrontation

 

Last Full day at Haven: Confrontation

Jack

I found Lionel supervising the loading of a few eighteen wheelers near the underground storage cellars. I shouted his name as I neared, stalking closer in a rage. I couldn’t believe they’d allowed such a  _coo-yon_  plan to even be concieved let alone be put into motion. That they were actually aiding her was too much to be believed. He excused himself and motioned me to the side so I walked over away from the other men to a bare area away from the trucks and cellars under a tall oak tree and waited for him with clenched fists and jaw.

When he came in range I nearly growled at him, “Why the hell does Evie have her own car, packed to the hilt with gas, food and water?”

He actually seemed to loose a little of the tension that had been in his shoulders since I’d arrived. “I’m sure you’ll come to the correct conclusion.”

“Seriously? You still can’t tell me flat out?”

“She’s sworn everyone to secrecy. But you tell me what you think she’s up to.”

“And that’s how we’re playin’ this game you and me?” I couldn’t believe he was still messing around.

His jaw got tight and he stepped in close and spoke low, his face as grim and serious as I ever saw it. “That’s how it has to be, but it ain’t no game. I’m dead serious, and so should you be if you want your  _fille_  to live to see seventeen.”

“You think she won’t?” Now I was convinced my suspicions were correct.

“I think it’s a high probability.”

I huffed in frustration. “Then why in the hell would you send her out in a car by herself headed who knows where? That’s beyond  _coo-yon!_  It’s  _suicide_  is what it is.”

“ _Bon!_ Glad you’ve figured that out _podna_.” He wasn’t kidding either. I could see the relief on his face. “Hear what I’m saying now. I’ve packed every vehicle under my control for maximum storage and occupancy.” He stared at me and I heard what he didn’t say.

“And since Evangeline is the only one in her car, she’s not under your control.”

“Exactly. I tried everything I could think of to talk them out of this plan. It’s out of my hands. That’s why I’m putting it in yours.”

I nodded. I could tell her wouldn’t like that one bit either. So who was holding him back? It’d have to be Karen or Ronan, but I couldn’t imagine either of them would be for Evie leaving on her own either.

“So who’s tying your hands then? Karen? Ronan?”

He took a frustrated breath, clenched his jaw, looked away and swore. “I can’t _podna._ You’ll have to go to the source. Talk to your _fille.”_

“Just where does she think she’s goan anyway?”

“Again, you’ll have to talk to her. The important thing is that you know her plan. Now you gotta talk to her about it. I had her car and supplies delivered out front. She should be loadin’ up about now.”

Mais, seemed like that was all the info he had for me. “Suppose I’ll head that way then.”

I turned to go, but Lionel called me back saying quietly, “Jack.”

_“Ouais?”_

“I’m counting on you to put a stop to this where I couldn’t. She gets her self killed, it’ll break _ma femme’s_ heart. Truth to tell, mine too. I’ve gotten attached to the _fille._ She’s about the closest thing to a _soeur_ I ever had. Always huggin’ on me, lookin up to me like I’m some kinda miracle worker, tellin’ me to ‘come home safe’ every time the men and I pull out. You’ll treat her with care, _ouais_?”

“ _Sans doute, podna_ , but you understand she’s got some high walls to scale and I’m pressed for time here. That doan exactly call for stealth maneuvers. More like a wrecking ball, still, I’ll try and find a back way to sneak in if I can. If that doan work, I’ll be there to help her repair the damage.”

He blew out a breath and gave me a nod saying, “Fair enough. Can’t ask for more than that.”

I headed back out to the long driveway and met up with a large group of armed men coming up the walk with some game on poles and lines, Tee-bo among them. Hunting party coming in. I hailed him and he dropped back after handing his line of fish off to another man. His face was tight and worried.

“Hey, _podna_ , I come across some new info I need to talk over with you.” I told him.  
 _“Ouais?”_ He asked, looking interested and hopeful.

“Mais, yeah. You want the _grand_ or _p’tit_ first?

“Let’s go with the one you learned first.” He said with a small grin.

Then I’ll start with findin’ out that Evie’s been sleepin’ in my shirt so long it’s been repaired, to color’s faded and it’s obviously well worn. Just how long has that been goan on?” I asked, not trying to hide the way that piece of info made me feel. My chest swelled and a grin split my face. A  _belle fille_  like her sleepin’ in my shirt, obviously for a long time.

Tee-bo’s face had grown a slow smile as I’d shared that bit of information. “Oh, I’d say pretty shortly after Lionel and I came to stay here. We came the third day after the flash. I saw her in it that weekend at breakfast but according to Mel, it was sometime that first week she started wearing it…” He lost the grin and his face got serious again, “and she never stopped Jack, not to this day.”

“For true? That long?”

“Apparently.”

That boggled my mind. Even after everything I’d learned it was still surprising. “Why would she hold on to me so tight? We’d only known each other a week. I mean, doan get me wrong, I never forgot her either. I been holdin' onto her in my own way, constantly sourcin’ ways to charge a phone that’ll never make a call,” I laughed at myself, “just so I can look at her pictures on it. I just didn’t expect she’d think so much about me, a poor Cajun bayou boy with a juvie record that I expected she never wanted to see again.”

“Jack, you have to know she doan see you that way no more, none of us do.”

_“Mais,_ yeah. Maybe. She gave me quite the rep didn’t she? Hometown hero.” I grinned.

He grinned back at me. “That she did. Insisted on it. Can’t tell you how proud it made me, her building you up like that. Couldn’t wait for the day you came back home. Gotta say though, couldn’t have been more surprised that she gave you that shirt back the first day. See, I gave her that shirt a month or two back when it turned up on one of Lionel’s raids. I noticed it was the same as the one she wore and it was getting a bit tattered, so I offered her that one. You woulda thought I’d offered her the most disgusting thing by her reaction.” He laughed. “Turned up her nose at it and acted horrified at the very notion, only to come back the next day and nice as you please ask for it back, though I noticed she never ever wore it, just tucked it in a drawer. Now I know she was saving it for you, and why she wouldn’t touch it. Only  _your_ shirt would do, like a toddler’s security blanket or a teddy bear or some such.” His voice lost it’s amusement and he kicked at the shelled drive when he muttered darkly, “Not that it ever brought her sweet dreams. We all know she has nightmares most every night. She doan sleep much. Ain’t no secret.”

And suddenly it clicked in my head. “That’s it!”

His head snapped up. “What?”

“The night I left my shirt here, we slept out in the sugar cane fields, out in a little hidden square out yonder.” I looked around for it. Everything looked so different now with so much of the fields cleared away.

Tee-bo had a little secretive smile on his face as he pointed to a small stand of sugar cane off to the west of the house. “That look about right?”

“It’s a little hard to tell with so much of the fields cleared away, _mais,_ yeah that looks about right. _Mais,_ how’d you know?”

He out and out laughed. “Your fille is sentimental Jack. When she planted her very first fruits for the first time, that’s the place she tested ‘em out. And when we were clearin’ out the sugar cane fields to make way for the other crops, well, that was fine with her, all except for that one square.” He pointed to the western square of sugar cane, “right out there. We all thought it was on account of the first fruits, but now I find there was even more to it than I knew.”

He sobered, then asked, “So what happened? You didn’t…?”

“No. You know I doan kiss an’ tell, but there was some kissin, after which we slept under the stars all night. She told me before that, she had nightmares every time she closed her eyes. At that point I was still tryin’ to sift fact from fiction, you understand?” He nodded. “Now I’d seen her have a vision, saw her asleep in class in the grips of a nightmare, she woke up pretty upset. She’d had a nose bleed in the barn just the night before, though I didn’t understand exactly why. But that night, in my arms, she didn’t stir, didn’t twitch. She had a soft smile on her face all night long, about six, seven hours.”

Tee-bo stared at me looking amazed, his mouth slightly agape.

_“Ouais,_ I get it now, didn’t then I’m afraid. Part of what led to our fight that night. Didn’t treat her sweet like I should have come mornin’ light. Thought she was playin’ me.” My voice held the regret I felt.

He shook his head sadly. “Jack-”

_“Ouais._ You’ll be pleased to know, after you left this mornin’, I got her to sleep almost three hours between eating and growing stuff. Made her eat two good meals too, including the juice and cookies. The pancakes and sausage were a real treat I gotta say.”

His eyes bugged out and he grinned huge at me. “For true?”

“For true. Slept in my arms like an _ange.”_

Tee-bo put his hand on my shoulder and gripped, pulling out heads closer and told me, “You, _podna,_ are a miracle worker. How the hell did you manage that?”

I laughed. “Let’s just say I have certain persuasive powers with her that you’ll only ever have with your wife.”

“Ahh. Well if that’s what it takes then you’re stuck with that duty indefinitely, Jack. Now what was your other piece of info.”

I sobered up shared what I knew, trying to hint that I knew more that I did, hoping he’d fill in a few missing bits. “I found out Evie’s not planning to come with the rest of Haven’s folks tomorrow, taking off on her own separate journey instead. You got to know she’s never goan to reach her destination though. A soft _fille_ like her, this is a suicide trip, no question about it. What I can’t figure is why y’all are puttin’ up with this nonsense!”

He opened his mouth but I rolled on, just getting warmed up. I was madder than hell that they were letting her get away with this. “She ain’t got a clue what it takes to survive out in the world, or what men will do to capture a female, mever mind a bonne one like her! And that’s just the human dangers, never mind bagmen, fuel shortages, food shortages, and what will happen to her if she gets _lucky_  enough to get captured by humans. An they woan be sane enough or kind enough to as  _permission,_  non. They’ll take what they want, likely more than one of them. You hear what I’m sayin, you?”

From the sick look on his face I knew he did. “When all’s said an done, I ain’t so sure she wouldn’t rather get taken out by a bagman than live that kind of a life. There’s a reason most women died after the flash. Life’s just too rough out there for ‘em. She ain’t got no idea what she’s drivin’ off into, and she ain’t even got a good sense of direction or any practice driving I’ll bet. She’ll likely be lost inside a couple hours. How long will her food and fuel last when she’s drivin’ in circles?”

Tee-bo had heard enough. “I didn’t know that about her getting’ lost easy, but Jack, she doan listen! She has reasons and excuses and tells us if we doan let her go prepared, she’ll just sneak off with whatever she can carry. What the hell do you say to someone like that?”

“That you’ll chain her to the damn bed, that’s what! She’ll have a round the clock guard!”

“Lionel tried that. She broke down in tears, swearing up and down that if we did that, we’d all die, every single one of us, and it’d be her fault for not going away. That she’d seen it in a vision.”

Another piece clicked into place. The Lovers  _were_ after Evie. Because she was the Empress? But how did they even know she was here? Were they just going from town to town searching for people hoping to find other people from the tarot cards? What was the point in that? There was some purpose to this whole thing I was missing.

“And she seriously thinks these visions will steer her to her destination? They knock her out! What if she has one when she’s driving? Not too helpful then. And she doan always understand what she sees either.”

“She makes it sound like they’re her yellow brick road or something.”

I snorted. “She’s playing you. Bluffing.”

“That’s what I thought, but her mere has more faith in them than I do. And she’s got an answer for every argument we throw at her. Arguing with a psychic is about as hard as you’d think. Look, she’s probably packing up now. If anyone can change her mind it’s you. I’m counting on it.”

Arguing with a psychic heh? I’d done it before. Hadn’t been all that hard.

Tee-bo and I walked up the drive and found Evie loading up a black four door Ford Escape with the supplies stacked all around the back and sides. Several five gallon barrels of water and gas were there as well as a bunch of boxes, likely all those boxes of canned goods. A smaller car would get better gas mileage but wouldn’t be able to fit as many supplies. I supposed they wanted her loaded up with as much as she could possibly take.

I told Tee-bo to head on in. I wanted to handle this one on one. She was in the back loading up and hadn’t spotted us yet. I saw her turn her head to watch Tee-bo go in. She opened her mouth like she might say something but when he didn’t even look at her she just closed it again and stood there a moment, then her shoulders slumped a bit, like she was tired. She turned back around, her hands on her back, stretching, and started to bend down for one of the five gallon jugs, but froze when her eyes caught mine through the windows of the car. Then she jerked her gaze from mine and moved faster, gripping the barrel of water, lifting and putting it in the car and sliding it in, going for another jug without a word, as though if she didn’t get it done quickly I might stop her from finishing. Smart girl.

I slowly walked to the rear of the SUV, leaning an elbow on the hood as I watched her work. It would have been polite to offer to help with the heavier things, but offering to assist somone commit suicide wasn’t something I had any intention of doing.

I decided to play it like I didn’t know what was going on. It wasn’t as though all the incriminating evidence wasn’t all around her feet anyway. I noticed her bag and suitcase had been loaded, though the spare backpack was nowhere to be seen.

“See you’re loadin’ up.” I told her.

“That’s right.” She huffed, heaving a jug of water in and reaching for another item.

“Baggage for one. Your travel buddy not out yet or you got shotgun open?”

She kept loading but didn’t answer.

“You goan to talk to me?”

She just kept loading so I took the box of cans she just put in and set it back on the ground. She glared at me and put it back in.

“You need to talk to me Evangeline.”

She didn't look at me, just kept working.  “No, I don’t. I need to load the car. I’m sure you have plenty of other things you could be doing.”

“How about I go get my things and load them up with you. Since you doan seem to have a travel buddy, you can take shotgun. I’ll drive.”

That got her attention. Her head shot up from the box of goods she was looking at and she set it in the car to focus on me. “I don’t have room. I’m full up.”

Her voice was firm but her eyes were scared.

“You wouldn’t be so full if you didn’t have all this gas and water in your car. How about I just take some of these back down to supply. It’s gotta be a mistake anyway. I didn’t see none of the other cars with this much gas or water. Why you got so much, you?” I narrowed my eyes at her but her lips thinned as she bit them, obviously not about to answer. Then she looked away, going back to loading.

Time for plan B. I’d give her no other choice but to talk to me. I’d get her mad, flustered, aroused or whatever else it took to get her emotional enough to break those guard walls down so I could finally get her talking to me again. I wasn’t goan to let her freeze me out. Not when her life was apparently on the line.

I’d seen the keys in the driver’s seat when I’d walked up. I walked back around the car on the passenger side, rounded the hood, quietly opened the driver’s door and took the keys, then closed the door again. When Evie placed her next item in the back and straightened, I gripped her waist and whirled her to my other side and away from the car, then closed the back hatch and used the key fob to lock the car, putting the keys deep in my pocket and turned to face a gape mouthed Evie, my arms across my chest.

“Time to talk Evangeline.”

**Evie**

“I can’t believe you did that!” I shrieked.

“Believe it.”

“Unlock my car!” I demanded, yelling at him.

He smirked at me and calmly said, “No.”

His smug arrogant smirk was infuriating. I’d thought he was turning away to leave. I should have known it wouldn’t be so easy. I stomped closer. “Give me back my keys!”

“I doan think so. You an me goan to have a chat.”

I didn’t want a chat. I wanted the darn keys back. I had to get ready to go and I had to keep him in the dark about what I was doing and why I was doing it for about twenty more hours. Feeling a growing sense of desperation, knowing I was probably going to lose this battle but feeling like I had to try anyway, I stomped on his instep, then aimed a punch at his stomach. He grabbed at my fist and caught it. I dove my other hand in his pocket to try and pull out the keys, but before my hand had made it half way inside, he’d spun my captured fist over my head, spinning me around, and capturing both my wrists in one of is large fists against my waist.

I stood there in his embrace, my back to his front, stunned at how easily and quickly that plan had gone south. Damn it! It didn’t help things that he felt really good either. He leaned his head down next to mine and asked me, “See how easy that was Evangeline? Now imagine you were out there on the road alone, and you met someone else, someone who didn’t have your best interests in mind. What do you think they’d do with you, they had you in this position?”

I froze stiff in his hold, my back rigid. His hand at my wrists pulled me back firmly against his front and I felt his erection against my back. I liked the way it felt knowing it was Jack. It actually turned me on, but what if it  _wasn’t_  Jack? His fingers lightly brushed my hair away from my neck and I shivered, not liking that pretense at all. I tried to step away but he held me firmly to him. I tried to step to the side, throwing my weight and struggling, but his other arm came around to grip me tight.

He chuckled. “Come on,  _Peekon._ Surely you can do better than this?”

He thought my weakness was  _funny?_ I threw my head back to try and head butt him but he dodged, then shifted his hold, bringing a hand up to my throat and chin to control my neck and chin, forcing my head to stay back. I lifted my leg, bringing it back to kick his shin with my heel. But he must have read my mind because the arm at my waist shifted, moving my whole body so my aim changed, making me miss. Then he let go of my throat, the hands holding my wrists lifting them above my head, his other hand at my belly pushing as he stepped back from me, making me spin.

The next thing I knew my back was at the car, my hands above my head and pinned there, Jack had stepped between my legs, forcing them apart and lifted me, pinning me to the car with his body, and his other hand was back to my face, thumb brushing my cheekbone gently, totally at odds with how roughly and quickly he’d manhandled me less than a second before.

“I was tryin’ to take it easy on you, but you doan seem to want to play nice. So let’s try this another way  _peekon.”_ He said softly, his eyes just inches from mine. We were pressed together from breast to groin, and I could feel every inch of his erection against my core. I was simultaneously angry that he was messing up my plans, aroused at his closeness and strength, panicked at what he’d figured out and what he might manage to force me to tell him, and breathless with anticipation, because I couldn’t seem to ever get enough of Jack, and this also scared me.

“Now that I got your undivided attention, how about you tell me why it is that you’re determined to take this trip alone?”

I bit my lip, and then tried to evade. “I told you, I don’t have room. I’m full with supplies.”

“We both know that’s just an excuse. One that just leads to more questions. Like why is it that your car has more gas and water than any other car in the caravan?”

I looked away, not having an answer.

He had one though. “It’s cause you’re planning to go off on some coo-yon trip aren’t you? You ain’t planning to stay with the group, no. You’re goan off on your own.”

My eyes shot to his. How’s he know?

“Wasn’t that hard to figure out. Haven’s bringing plenty of water and gas with the caravan. Only reason for you to keep those supplies with you is if you’re not staying with the group, no.”

My eyes widened. It was that easy to figure out? “Let me go!” I demanded. I squirmed and bucked but all that did was drive my core into his cock and my breasts into his chests and I closed my eyes and stifled a moan because it  _really_ felt good, and that hadn’t been the effect I was going for. My wrists pinned in his hand above my head hadn’t moved an inch. When I opened my eyes Jack’s eyes were heated and staring straight into mine. His free hand moved from my face to my neck, then up my arm and back down, roaming the side of my breast, the curve of my waist, my hip, then down to my thigh where he gripped and pulled, urging my legs to rise higher and not just grip his hips like they had been, but to completely wrap around his waist.

When I complied, he rewarded me with a thrust of his hips. He had me so hot now I could feel my heartbeat between my legs and my panties were soaked. I was panting and my head fell back to rest against the car. His hand stroked the length of my leg, making me oh so glad I was wearing shorts today. He thrust again, and I bucked against him in response. He leaned closer, his lips only inches from mine. I licked my bottom lip, wanting to kiss him again.

For once I was grateful he seemed to be able to read my mind. He came closer and I lifted my head to meet him the last inch. Bliss. Jack’s kisses were hot molten bliss. His mouth slanted over mine, his tongue sweeping in, claiming while he rocked against me. I felt so wonderful warm and dizzy I couldn’t get enough of him. I didn’t know how long it went on, but when my neck grew tired, his hand came behind to support me and all of a sudden my hands were free, so I held on to his shoulders and plunged my fingers into his hair, my legs gripping his waist even firmer. One of his hands gripped my ass firm, dipping into my shorts at the hem, squeezing and caressing.

Then he pulled away from my lips and asked me, “Where you goan, you?”

It took my dazed brain a moment to process what he’d said and then I just stared at him. He was still on about that? From the determined glint in his eyes I could see that he was. My lips firmed. My hands left his hair and went to his shoulders to push him away. “Back to the house. Let me down.”

His eyes hardened and his jaw firmed. “Wrong answer.”

Then he stepped away and my legs went down. I went to step to the side and leave, but his hands at my waist stopped me. I looked at him to see what he wanted now, but he wasn’t looking at me. He’d bent over and I was looking at his back. Then my belly met his shoulder and my breath left my stomach as he stood, walking away with me toward the fields. Dang it! This was the second time in two days he’d done this!

“Jack!” I yelled. “Put me down!” I kicked and hit his back. His heavy hand swatted the back of my thighs three times, and it  _really_  stung. “Hey!” I cried.

“ _Tranquilliser folâtre chat_ ,” - calm down wild cat “unless you want to explain to whoever comes running why it is that you plan to drive off on your own tomorrow.”

I stilled at that threat, not wanting anyone else to know about that plan. Would he really tell?

“I didn’t think so.” He said softly as he kept walking across the empty field. I wondered where he was taking me. Usually someone would be out planting, but today the morning crops were in, so everyone was packing or cooking or watching kids.

“Look, Jack, even if I did have room, you wouldn’t want to ride with me.” I told him, trying to get out of the coming confrontation.

The hand not pinning my legs to his chest caressed my legs from ankle to ass and back as he chuckled. “Seriously, _bebe?_ I have  _every_  reason to want a ride with you.” And we were back to the double _entendres._ “You’re goan to have to do better than that.”

My hands gripped his sides and I watched his strong ass and legs work carrying me. It didn’t seem to take any effort at all and I huffed in frustration.

My mind churned, thinking and rejecting arguments, then I got curious and twisted, looking to see where he was taking me. My breath caught. The place that had started it all. That hidden square in the cane fields, the one I’d regrown, twelve rows deep, and had kept alive and untouched, even when almost all the other stalks I’d rejuvenated had been cut down and processed. Jack was walking us inside it.

 

 

Did he know where we were? What this place was? Or did he just bring us here because it was a convenient spot to hide inside? The landscape hand changed so much it might be hard for him to tell.

As we neared I could hear children laughing. Sometimes the kids played here or in another patch of cane I kept alive to the other side of the house. He put me down but held me close, arms around my waist. “You goan to behave or make a scene? I’m fine with it either way, but I think you’d prefer to walk in.”

“I’ll walk.” I told him, wondering what he planned. I’d figured he’d wanted privacy. Didn’t sound like we were going to get it.

He nodded, then keeping me close to his side, he walked us closer in through the sugar cane rows.

As we neared the children’s voices and laughter grew louder. It sounded like the Cajun version of eenie menie minie moe. They played it a lot around here.

“….. _Pe pa po ta chue va tumbi. Ramas twa lei pu fad an gumbo._ _  
_ _Pain Pee Po Laurent; La boutique et un marchant…_ _  
_ _Pain Pe Po la tite souree si yon au, te soura, si yon na pas,ton auras pas, Pain Pe Po_!”

Then lots of laughter and shouts before they started the rhyme again. They were playing a game of hot potato, tossing a bean bag around in a circle while singing a rhyme. Whomever was holding it when the rhyme ended was out.

“ _Pain Pee Po LO Ron, a la boutique a tu marchon, la ‘tite porte de cour rouge…._  
Pan Pee PO LO Ron, ta mere at ton pere est revenue de la ville. Qoi q’ils ont apporte de bon?  
Pan-pee-poe-Laurent…a cashe dariere la porte  
'jouer pan po sur ses côtes'  
Pan-pee-poe marie chapeau”

Our steps slowed as we neared the clearing and we watched the children finish their rhyme. I watched Jack watch them with a half smile on his face, wondering what he thought of the kids playing. He seemed like he might be amused, but not quite willing to let it fully show either.

_“_ _…..Pe pa po ta chue va tumbi. Ramas twa lei pu fad an gumbo._ _  
__Pain Pee Po Laurent; La boutique et un marchant…_ _  
__Pain Pe Po la tite souree si yon au, te soura, si yon na pas,ton auras pas, Pain Pe Po!”_

This time when the finished the rhyme Jack stepped fully into the clearing and gave a sharp whistle before they could start the rhyme again. He spoke gently but firmly, telling them in _français cadien_ that he and I needed a _tête à tête_ , a private talk, here and they needed to play somewhere else.

The older girls and boys grinned, probably wrongly imagining just what kind of “private talk” we needed to have. The younger ones were probably just happy the famous Jack was talking to them and they were doing him a favor. They gave him hand slaps and bumps on their way out, giggling and running. Once they’d left he turned back to me and I gulped, then turned, gaining a bit of space, going to the opposite end of the square, which was just a few yards away.

 

 

When I turned around, I jumped and gasped, because he’d quietly stalked right behind me. I’d known he was watching me because the hairs on my neck stood up, I just hadn’t realized just exactly how close he was.

His arms came up to grip the sugar cane stalks under my arms, his body pressing in close. “Alright now, Evangeline, time to fess up. Where you really headed and why? I already know you’re not headed to Texas with the rest. If you were, wou’d be in a high occupancy car with a minimum of four other passengers, more likely six or even more. That you’re the only one says you’re makin a run for it. Tell me now, what you’re runnin’ from, and why?”

I swallowed, my hands coming up to grip his strong arms where they pinned me in. He’d be better off not getting involved. Matthew’s visions had proved that it was better for other folks if I was alone. I knew I was headed into danger. I wanted him safe. I’d worried about him practically every day since the flash, now that he’d found safety, I wasn’t about to get him involved with a new type of danger.

“Why should I tell you?” I whispered.

“Because if you doan, you’ll find yourself handcuffed to my side for the forseeable future, an doan forget  _ma belle_ , I got the Louisiana militia on my side, not to mention Lionel and Tee-bo, they ain’t real keen on this  _coo-yon_  plan o’ yours neither. You’ll find yourself blocked at every turn.” His voice was full of rock solid confidence and I felt my guts quiver in fear at what would happen if he carried out that threat.

I shook my head, denying both that he would do this, and that this was happening at all. Everything was going all wrong!

**Jack**

Watching the children play  _pain pe po_  as they laughed and giggled was like going back in time, back before the flash. Though entering Haven was a trip on it’s own, watching children play and laugh was something else entirely. A miracle. They were healthy, clean and looking well fed.

And yet Evangeline firmly planned to leave all of this, even though she was protected here, and providing the fertilizer they needed to grow their food, as well as growing their crops. Something was driving her away into a dangerous world she wasn’t likely to survive and before we left this square I’d make her tell me what it was. I kept it light and friendly until the kids left, my rep easing my request. I let her move away to the far side and had her neatly pinned when she turned around.

She asked why she should tell me anything, so I gave her an answer that was half bluff, half truth. I didn’t know how far I’d bring the militia in on it, wouldn’t look good if my own girlfriend was tryin’ to make a break for it with valuable supplies, but I wasn’t kidding about cuffing her to my side or to my bed. I wouldn’t let her make a run for it on her own, she’d get herself killed. That wasn’t happening, not on my watch.

She started shaking her head, her hands coming up to grip my arms and I could see by the look in her eyes she was starting to loose it. Any other time I’d try and comfort her, but not now. Now was the time to keep pushing and get her to break and spill out every secret I could. I had to know what she was hiding from me, before her secrets got her killed.

“You don’t understand the disaster that would bring! I  _have_  to go!” she cried out, sounding desperate, her hands shoving at my arms. When that didn’t move me she started to kick, first at my shins, then when she raised a knee I muttered a curse and whirled her, twisting her around my body and taking her to the ground. I got my body between her legs with very little effort and pinned her hands beside her head. She cried out but I could tell it was more in frustration than anything else.

“Stop fighting me Evangeline! You can’t win anyway.” I told her, looking down at her where she lay struggling under me. Her eyes turned slightly green when she was angry sometimes.

“I have to fight! I have to go!” She was so frustrated she squeezed her eyes shut and a tear trailed from the corner of her eye into her hair. I raised her hands so I could hold them above her head with just one of mine, then I wiped away her tear with my thumb, trying to think of what I could say to get through to her. I looked around us at the cane fields, remembering when we were here last, and suddenly it came to me.

I placed a soft kiss on her lips, just like I had this morning when she’d been sleeping. I needed her soft, tame, listening. Even though she’d been fighting me only a moment ago, she didn’t turn away from my kiss. She allowed it, her lips soft, slightly open. When my tongue slipped out to trace the seam of her lips, she moaned, her chin lifting, reaching closer for more. So responsive, which I loved, but I needed a different response right now.

I pulled away and looked down at her but her eyes stayed closed. Softly I called, “Hey, look at me cher.” Deep blue eyes opened and she looked at me warily. “Doan you 'remember September,' Evangeline?” She gasped, her eyes widened, and I watched them get just a little glassy. Huge reaction. While I didn’t like her crying, I’d take crying over dead if that’s what it took, even if it made me feel terrible for treating her this way. “We work best when we puzzle things out together. Now you’re right, there’s things I doan know, because you haven’t told me, and I’m askin’ you to.”

_“Mais,_ there are also things  _you_  doan know. You told me yourself Haven’s folks needed an escort to Texas because the roads are dangerous and you doan know what the dangers are. That was thinkin’ smart for them,” I made my voice softer and stroked her cheek, “but what about you  _ma belle?”_ She closed her eyes and shivered. I felt like she might not attack me so I let go of her wrists and trailed my fingers down her arms, watching the little bumps form as I did.

I traced the sides of her face, down her delicate neck, the swirls of her ear, pushed one hand into the hair behind her neck, holding that slender column in my hand, so delicate, so easily breakable. I laid kisses and nips along it, sucked a spot by her ear while I told her, “You got any idea how fragile you are? How easy it’d be for some man or beast to break you beyond repair? You think I could live with myself if I let you go, only for some bagman to rip out your throat?”

I pulled away and looked down at her. She was breathing a little harder, her color high. “You got no clue what lies in wait for you out there, yet you plan to go face it out on your own, when you’re not even used to drivin’ a car? You probably only have a couple lessons under your belt. Am I right?”

She flushed red. Damn. I gave a harsh laugh. “I’m right. You’re like a lamb to the slaughter  _bebe.”_

Roses. “I do see the future you know. I think I’ll manage all right.”

I snorted. “You play that card with someone else who hasn’t helped you puzzle out those visions  _bebe._  You forgettin’ those  _visions_  of the future can be so mysterious and puzzling that often they’re next to useless?”

She clenched her jaw and glared up at me so I decided to make it real for her.

“Tell me this psychic. What’ll you do this first time you run out of gas?”

“I have a hose. I’ll find a car or lawn mower or something to siphon some more gas from. Lionel showed me how.”

That was actually impressive that she’d thought of that. One big problem though. “And who’s goan to watch your back while you’re workin’?” She blinked at me, surprised. “Some man comes up behind you, because he likes what he sees, and I guarantee you, he’ll like what he sees, cause chances are, he hasn’t seen a woman in a good six to eight months, he ain’t goan to walk up beside you and ask you kindly if you’d like some help, no.” I shook my head and then recaptured her wrists and put them above her head. “He’s goan to jump you, secure you, take all your supplies, and then?” My free hand trailed down her arm, her face, the side of her breast, while I watched the knowledge of her vulnerability play in her face. I spoke softly, but I told her like it was, letting her hands go and putting less of my weight on her as I lifted higher on my elbows, but still kept her firmly pinned with my hips, and my hands returned to stroking her face and capturing her neck. “He woan ask permission either, an he’ll take from your body whatever he wants. Just what’ll you do then?”

She stared at me, her mouth working, but no words coming out. Ouais, arguing with a psychic wasn’t that hard when I knew her like I did ma belle. She might have them fooled, but not me.

I kept my voice soft since the next words were even worse, but she had to know what she was so anxious to rush off into. “I doan know if you’d prefer dyin by a bagman’s bite or bein kept alive, just so one man, one if you’re lucky, more if you’re not, could…” She swallowed and a tear fell so I stopped, seeing she got my point. I brushed the tear away.

“Why are you telling me these horrible things?” She asked, her voice raw. Her eyes searched mine which was good, because it meant she was hearing me.

My hands stroking her face and throat were soft but my voice was firm and uncompromising. She had to get that going of on her own was  _not_  an option. “Because all that and more happens to women out in the world alone and unprotected. People’ve gone crazier’n you can imagine, and I woan let you go off an get your self hurt, killed or captured by someone who means you harm. Not while there’s breath left in my body. Now tell me you get what I’m sayin’ to you.”

“I get you.” She told me quickly. “But Jack, I  _can’t_  stay here! With Haven’s folks. Or travel with them. If I do, they’ll all die. Do you hear me?” Her face was desperate, the words uncompromising. Sounded like a vision, something she knew without a doubt. Now we were getting somewhere.

I laid a soft kiss on her lips in thanks then told her, “Ouais, I hear you,  _bebe_. Now tell me why you think that. You see it happen? Tell me.  _Trust_  me.”

She blew out a heavy breath to the side, thinking, then nodded and looked back at me. “It’s the Lover’s army. They came here because  _I’m_  here.”  _Just as I’d thought._  “If I leave with everyone else, they follow us, and they don’t stop. If I break off, so will they. I’ll be too hard to track, one person alone. And Haven moves too fast because they’re stocked with food and fuel.”

“Why not take a small group of protectors with you then? Three or four men, just what fits in your car? It’s still  _coo-yon_  to go off on your own. You have to know that.”

She hesitated but haltingly, the answer spilled out. “That was suggested.” Long pause. “The men…they…” She swallowed, grimaced and looked away, as though remembering something awful, then shook her head and said softly, “It wouldn’t work.”

“Why?” I turned her head back to face me but she stubbornly kept her eyes closed. “Stop keeping secrets. Tell me damnit. I’m trying to help you!” I was nearly shouting at her I was so frustrated.

Then her blue eyes opened and they were filled with pain. She just about shouted her answer back at me. “Because they all  _died!_  Every last one!” I sucked in a breath and so did she, then she went on. “I won’t have their deaths on my conscience.” She told me brokenly.

“And I won’t have yours on mine!” I shot back.

Our chests were heaving we were both worked up so bad. I’d much rather work out this tension another way but we had to get this sorted first. “Where are you even going?” I asked in frustration. “Do you even have a plan or are you just goan to wander away from here and hope you doan die?” I remembered those texts from my half brother about her lack of directional sense and all the times she’d texted him about being lost, and that was just when she was walking. She’d be a menace driving, I was sure she’d get herself so lost, she’d never find home again, never find me again.

There was no way I would allow that.

She blushed, proving I was right about that, but her jaw firmed. Stubborn. “I have a plan.” She told me.

“Define ‘plan’.” I raised my brows, daring her to have one.

Wary look. I sighed. Then I got up off her and pulled her up. I sat with my back to the cane stalks and pulled her down to sit with her legs on either side of me. I brushed out her hair a bit with my hands to get some of the dust out, then looped my arms around her waist loosely. How to convince her?

“ _Cher_. Have I ever hurt you? I know I said some things that hurt your feelin’s a time or two, but have I done anything meant to harm you?”

She looked at me thoughtfully, her hands resting gently on my arms and shook her head no.

“Then trust me with this. You told me you can’t stay with Haven’s folk and why. I believe you. Let me help you sort out a solution that don’t involve puttin’ yourself in harm’s way. That’s all I’m askin’.”

Her stiff spine relaxed and I could actually see a softening in her eyes when she decided. She was goin’ to tell me! I tried not to show my excitement and to stay calm and relaxed, just waitin’ for her to give it to me.

“I have a friend in Birmingham, Alabama. Matthew. I promised him right before the flash that I’d come get him as soon as I had a chance. This is it.”

Matthew? The guy she’d been talking to in the barn when she’d had a nosebleed? She saw him in her visions sometimes didn’t she?

“How do you know he’s still alive?”

“Visions. I’ve seen him.”

“Fair enough.” That answered that, but her promising she’d get him? That bordered ridiculous. _Fille_ would probably be lost inside an hour. I could manage the errand with her though…Keep her safe. If she had to go, I wasn’t lettin her go alone. “Alabama’s doable. Normal obstacles. Bagmen, windstorms, coo-yons and such. A few big cities, those nearly always mean slavers. That it then? Just pick up Matthew?”

“No. There’s one more. My grandmother. She… _knows_  things. About why only we can grow crops, why the weather is wrong. Why the lover’s army is marching. About why I have visions and what I see. She… _knows_  so much. Mom sent her away when I was eight. We haven’t talked with her since.”

I nodded. Understanding why she’d want to see her. Sounded like a good woman to know. “And where is she?”

“South Carolina.”

Woah. Totally different ballgame. “Problem with that destination bebe. Cannibals lie in those mountains. Heavily armed ones. Some doomsay cults too, but the cannibals are the major obstacles, and by major, I mean impassible. Are you certain she’s alive?”

“Well, I haven’t seen her in a vision, but she knew the flash was coming. She would have been prepared. I have to try to reach her. And I owe Matthew. I promised him!” Her voice rose and she leaned into me, getting worked up, gripping my arms, tryin’ to convince me.

“Alright,  _ma belle._   _Calme-toi._  Here’s the plan. I’ll take you to pick up your friend Matthew. After that, we’ll see how much further north we can go. But I got to tell you Evangeline, you life is of more value than findin’ out why the weather is the way it is,  _c’est compris?_ -Is it understood?

She looked stunned. Her mouth worked for a second and then she said, “You- _you’ll_ take me?”

Now why was that such a surprise? _“Ouais._ I ain’t lettin’ you go on your own, that’s for certain.”

She blinked at me, then said, “I, um, I need to think about this.”

I took her hips and shoved them back, sitting her ass on the dirt and stood quickly, thoroughly offended that she needed to  _think_  about having an escort and a protector and her beau, pretend or not, taking her where she needed to go. I looked down at her where she sat from where I towered over her and spat out, “You can ‘think’all you like about it princess, decision’s been made. I got some supplies to requisition.” She’d been lying through her teeth about there not being any room left in that car for an extra person, especially if you could pack tight the way I could.  I turned and left her sitting in the dirt and headed back for the house. 


	29. Last Day at Haven: Surprising Developments

 

 

Last Full day at Haven: Winding things up

 

 

 

Evie

I sat stunned in the little cane forest clearing watching Jack stalk away in anger. He’d just offered to drive me wherever I needed to go, just to keep me safe! I’d never dreamed he’d offer me that.

I’d turned down my other escort offers because Matthew had forseen them all dying. When Jack offered to drive me, my first thought had been fear that he’d get killed too. So I’d told him I needed to think about it. Translation: I needed to call Matthew. Naturally Jack hadn’t understood. He’d been extremely insulted. Well, better insulted than dead. I’d apologise later, if there was a later. I’d find another car with keys and sneak off with it, fully loaded or not, if I had to. I wouldn’t risk his life, not if him coming with me meant he’d die.

After spending practically the whole morning in Jack’s arms, him helping me get dressed, eat…I blushed just remembering the erotic experience that had been. His hands had been caressing, comforting, arousing, his arms warm and strong as he’d held me steady, carrying me downstairs, holding me while we ate, as I grew the plants, as I slept more deeply than I’d slept in months. He’d left me this morning with a sweet kiss, calling me  _ma belle,_  my sweetheart, again in that deep voice of his I was growing to like far too much, and it had echoed in my mind for the next hour.

When my car had been delivered, I didn’t know how long he’d be gone, so I’d hurried to try and get it loaded quickly, but without any help, and still a little weak since it was before noon, there’d been no way I could manage it. Then Jack had returned, and I’d known, I’d just known I was in trouble. He was smart, and with all the supplies stacked around the car, he’d figure out something. I’d been right. But I could never have anticipated how things had played out.

I think what had shocked me more than anything was just how easy it had been for him to overpower me. While I knew I could have used a gun an attacker in a real situation, if I was disarmed, or if the guy snuck up on me from behind while I was refuelling like Jack mentioned…that’d be it. I’d be done. And that scared me. It scared me enough to give his offer serious consideration. Especially since he’d been out there, traveling in the world after the flash. He’d know all the dangers, and the best way to travel. Not to mention…I really wanted the excuse to take him with me. I didn’t want to be alone, but more than that, I liked Jack. There had always been something about him that had drawn me. But none of that meant anything if coming with me would get him killed.

I turned to face the cane, gripping the stalks, leaning forward far enough that hopefully any blood would just fall from my nose and not all down my face and onto my clothes.  _Matthew! Matthew!_ I called as loud as I could in my mind. I waited, praying he’d answer. We hadn’t spoken as much lately, but usually when it was important to me, he’d answer. He really was a good friend.

_Matthew, please! Please talk to me! I need you!_  My nose tingled and my head began to throb with pain and I felt relief flood me.  _Thank you Matthew!_  I closed my eyes with relief and because blinding pain shot through my right eye as my nose began to drip. When I opened my eyes, the cane field was gone and Matthew was in his basement, starwars paraphenalea all around.

His tall frame was seated in a bean bag across from where I knelt on the floor but he looked healthy and clean. His shaggy brown hair had been washed. His cheeks weren’t sunken. His brown eyes looked bright and alert. Seemed like he was doing alright. “Empress? What’s the matter?” He leaned forward on his elbows to ask, hands loosely clasped in front of him. His brows drew together in concern.

“Jack said he’s going to drive me to your place! Will he die if he does? Please tell me he won’t!”

His brows raised in surprise and he smiled slightly but it disappeared again at my obvious worry. “Evie, can’t see Jack. Never see Jack. You know this.”

Oh…yeah. That’s right. That was why I hadn’t known if he was safe since the flash. “Well, with him saying he’ll drive me…can you tell if he’ll be with me when we get to your house?”

He shook his head. “Can’t see him at all…” He paused and thought. “Jack drives you?”

I nodded. “That’s what he said. That he’ll drive.”

He grinned. “I see you in the car, not driving.”

My brows rose. “So this could work?” When he nodded I tried to think. Considering the throbbing pain in my skull that was difficult but I pressed on. “If Jack’s helping me pick you up, can he know who you are?”

Matthew shook his head no.

I sighed. So Matthew would have to remain just a friend I’d known before the flash. “I don’t like lying to him. And I’m not much good at it anyway.”

His eyes got a little wild. “Arcana means secrets! Keep ours!”

“I will sweetheart. I’ll keep your secrets safe. They’re yours to share or not as you like. I promise.”

He shook his head. “Ours!”  
I shrugged. Might be a bit late for that. I looked away and admitted softly, “Jack already knows a lot of my secrets Matthew. Probably most of them. If we travel together, he may figure out even more. He’s good at figuring things out, better than anyone I’ve ever met.”

I looked back to him and shared, “Matthew, Jack already knows some stuff about arcana. He knows who the Lovers are, that they’re behind the army that’s marching toward’s Haven, the death card, the devil, and I’m so sorry, but I drew your picture and your card and showed it to him six months ago. I’ll tear it up, but it’s possible he may still remember, especially once he meets you. It was before I knew you were real. I was trying to make sense of the visions. He helped me clue in to it all.”

“I know Empress. I see far.”

“I’m sorry Matthew.”

He smiled at me gently. “I can feel you are.”

I nodded then smiled back realizing, “Hey! I’ll see you soon! In real life!”

He gave he a happy smile. “Soon Evie.”

Then I was back in the cane clearing, my nose dripping blood, my legs, back and hair covered in dirt and ash from lying in the dirt, but feeling more hope than I had in a long time. Since I didn’t have anything to clean up with, I just sat there until the bleeding stopped, which took a minute, then I wiped my nose with my hands, then grabbed some cane leaves instead, grimancing at the mess I made. Finally I flopped back onto my back in the dirt, looking up at the cane and leaves towering above me. I was already dirty anyway. A little more wouldn’t matter. By tomorrow night I’d be far away from here. I wished I never had to leave. I stretched out my hands to touch the cane at my head, remembering that September night long ago, and every moment in Jack’s arms since then. I didn’t know what he wanted with me now, didn’t understand whatever my attraction to him was, but it was immeasurably strong. I couldn’t imagine anything else being stronger. It both scared and fascinated me.

I heard the noon bell ring for lunch but ignored it. I had blood on my face and dust and ash covering my hair and clothes. I’d likely scare people if I tried to make an appearance like this. I could sneak into the house and wash my face, then grab a change of clothes and make it to the solar showers. I’d miss lunch with the others, but I could grab something light inside when the winds were up.

 

 

 

**Jack**

I headed back to the car unlocked it, then made quick work of loading up the supplies, which took about fifteen minutes. Evie still hadn’t showed. I took a mental inventory of what was there and what else I wanted, and then locked it again and headed inside. She’d only stocked canned soups, a bag of nuts, apples, some crackers and that was it. I knew she couldn’t cook, but I could. I was going to see if any of those sort of supplies were available for me to requisition. I couldn’t believe how much I’d missed beans and rice and gravy, cornbread, gumbo and a dozen other things. I’d see just how much of Haven they’d let me take with them and if they had a good large cast iron skillet I could take with me…and maybe some canned roux if I was lucky.

I headed into the kitchen, finding Rosa and Isabeu and a bunch of younger women. I didn’t know if Evie’s plan to go rogue was common knowledge so I got Isabeu alone and asked her, “Who would I speak to about some provisions for our trip? I’m goan with Evangeline.”

She got such a look of joy, hope and surprise on her face, then tears sprang to her eyes and I just didn’t know what to do with all that. She threw her arms around my middle and squeezed me tight. I froze for a moment then gently hugged her back. I hadn’t had a good hug from a mere since ma mere died, and she’d been out of it far too frequently toward the end.

It’d been different when I was younger. I never forgot how things used to be between us. Used to be she was full of life, affection, fire and spice, before hopelessness and depression beat her down, before she got so caught up with wanting what she couldn’t have that she drowned her sorrows more and more often until she was under those firey waters more often than she was above them. She’d taken care of me in her own way, and I’d cared for her in mine. The two of us were all each other’d had, and we hadn’t had much, but we’d managed okay. It hadn’t been enough for her though, she’d never been able to forget the taste of what she’d lost. And seeing how that had scared her life, well, it had left it’s own mark on my life too.

Ma mere cried often, those tears always filling me with the worst sort of helplessness and anger, because I couldn’t do anything to fix most of the reasons she cried. I did all I could, pitched in fixing the house, catching breakfast and supper every day and cooking it too, keeping the yard cleared and such…it just never compaired to all that she tried to catch, and lost.

I cautiously hugged a tearful Mrs. Jandin and asked, “You alright Madam?”

She smiled up at me and wiped a few tears away, somehow managing to beam at me even when she was crying. “Oh, I’m grand now! Everything’s grand now that you’re handling Evangeline’s trip.” She let me go and turned away to call, “Rosa!”

The older woman came over. “Ouais?”

“Rosa, Jack is going to make out a list of supplies. It’s for him and Evie. It’s top priority, but hush hush. It’s for that car out front. Please see that it’s taken care of.”

“ _Absolument_! You take a seat right there young Jack and fill out what you’d like. Don’t worry about us. We have plenty of everything. Whatever you take won’t be missed. Then we’ll get it filled  _tout de suite_.”

“ _Merci beaucoup.”_

_“De rein._  Our pleasure, especially considering that you’ll be taking care of our dearest treasure. Non, it’s the least we can do. Come find me when you get the list made. I’ll be where I always am.”

I was making out two lists in the quiet of the study when Tee-bo came by, telling me his mere had filled him in on Evie’s change in plans. “I con’t tell you what a relief it is knowing you’ll be with her Jack!” He said, sitting down across from me.

I looked down at my lists, fidgetting with the pencil, making more notes and told him, “Can’t say she felt the same. Said she needed to ‘think about it’.” I said with derision. My lips twisted down, not bothering to hide my irritation.

“Heh.” He muttered. “I’ll go talk to her. “Figure out where her head is at.”

“Up her ass most likely.” I muttered.

He snorted a laughed. “Funny how the fille you sent me and my famille to protect, we think of as our own, so much so we’re feeling indebted to you for agreeing to go with her on her journey. Funny how life works out, ain’t it?”

That made me look up. They’d gotten that close? I supposed hardships would draw anyone close, and Evangeline and her mere were good women, deserving of loyalty. “For true.” I sat back and sighed looking out the window, wondering if she was still out in the sugar cane. “Mais, whenever she finishes her thinking and comes inside, it’d be good if you’d sort her out and save me the trouble. I’ve about used up my patience with her.” I growled out that last bit and Tee-bo laughed.

“As stubborn as the two of you are, I’d imagine that’s true. Though I expect, you ever manage to convince her to share a bed with you, you’ll find yourself with a fair bit more patience.”

That made me grin. “Ouais, though, we’d have to do quite a bit more than sleeping in that bed, or my temper might just take a turn for the worse before it gets better.”

“You’ll catch that fille quicker if you can tame that temper, podna. They doan like to be snapped at you know.”

“Easier said than done, podna.” I finished up my weapons and ammo list and passed it to Tee-bo. “Think you can get this to Lionel? If it’s just goan to be me and Evie, I’d feel better about the situation if I was better armed.”

He looked over the list, then grinned. “Not a problem. I’ll get it to him and get the stuff to you car. It unlocked?”

I shook my head and tossed him the keys. “You doan give those to Evie, you hear? I doan want her pullin out without me or getting her stuff either.”

“Got it.” He grinned.

I let him know where he could find Evie if he had a mind to and he left me to finish up.

I’d put on some soap and extra water rations, a filter and cleaning tablets in case we found some water we could work with, a basin, a cast iron skillet and a soup pot, a camping stove and several propane canisters, a couple utensils, plates and bowls for each of us, something to wash up with.

A long list of spices. I figured I’d shoot for the moon and they could always tell me no. Oils, sugar, flour, beans, rice, milk, powdered eggs, corn meal, grits, a recipe book, a ton of salt, some soda, whatever sweeteners and meats they had. I didn’t know when or if I’d have time to hunt while driving Evie.

I walked into the kitchen to find them all packing everything up and leaving. Rosa put her hand on my arm and tugged me to the back porch, then said, “Walk with me young Jack.” She threaded her arm through mine so I could escort her along with the rest of the folks who seemed to be headed towards one of the underground cellars which seemed to be where lunch was to be served today. A stiff wind was just getting started. Rosa had her head bent so she could look at my list while we walked, letting me lead her along, making mmm, and mhmm noises. A slow, grin was growing on her face. Then she gripped my arm and pulled me to a stop. She looked up at me and asked me with a slow drawl, “Are you tellin’ me that you can cook son?”

“Ouais, Madam.”

“And you’re Evangeline’s beau?”

“C’est vrai, Madam.” -That’s true, Ma’am.

She fairly cackled with glee. I raised a brow, but she didn’t elaborate on why. What she did do was pull me along with her into the camp kitchens set up in the cellar room and commandeer a pen. Then she pulled me along to a back table where she shooed away a couple folks, telling them to find somewhere else to sit because she and “young Jack” needed a _tête à tête,_ a private talk.

Next she marked all through my list, adding a dozen things I hadn’t known were available, crossing out others, saying, “with a Garden Mistress, just be wasteful to send those witcho. Jus ask her an she’ll provide any time de sun is shinin and soil is nearby. Woan take but a few minutes.” She reduced a few items saying, “You’ll want some of those for the first day or two while you’se rushin’ to get away, but after dat, Evie’ll make all ya’ll’ll need.”

I let her mark up what she wanted without argument. She was being more than generous, plus, she didn’t seem like the type of woman you argued with, and I certainly didn’t want to seem ungrateful. Then she wrote up a fresh sheet, giving me cooking tips all the while. I learned more in those thirty minutes than in the past nineteen years. I asked if she’d mind if I stuck around the kitchen during the supper prep. I wanted more tips. Ma Maman hadn’t taught me much in the kitchen and Rosa was a font of information. I knew a gold mine when I saw one.

She grinned at me and gave me a huge bear hug, squeezing me against her soft form, and I wondered if that would have been what a grandmother’s hug would have felt like. She told me she’d be honored and that’s how I spent the next couple hours, even though lunch had already been prepared. We ate while standing, snacking while working as she taught me the finer points of all her most essential dishes.

We started a roux and got it simmering, though she promised to send several jars with me, then we got a shrimp and okra ettoufee going, the ettoufee being a thick sauce dish served over rice. Next we minded the roux again and then talked about easy breakfast dishes I could make in the skillet, from pancakes to cornbread mash to the occasional omlet, or I could make a larger muffin cake with the dutch oven she’d added to my list. I didn’t even know what those were. She promised a lesson after the winds died down.

 

 

 

 

We finished the gumbo, and crawfish and okra ettoufee, and cornbread, saving some of the roux to make rice and gravy and some beans. Simple meals that were quick and filling and wouldn’t take long to reheat. Then she helped me make my first ever loaf of yeast dough. The girls were giggling and giving me bedroom eyes but Rosa hushed them and shooed them away, showing me how to do one, then making me do the next one as we set that one aside to rise. Then I made a third. Then we pulled the first over. Rosa had made that one a sweet loaf so we added cinnamon, brown sugar and pecans and rolled it up, greased it well with coconut oil, they didn’t have much butter apparently, and we laid it in a dutch oven. The next was a french bread loaf, just took shaping and oiling, then in that one went. The last was a white bread loaf. Once I’d put all three in the winds had died down so we went upstairs. The winds had passed a while ago, the campfires she’d ordered made had been built and banked so we laid the ovens in among the coals and scooped hot coals on the tops, then sat around the fires eating the shrimp okra and rice ettoufee while we waited.

 

 

She and I chatted some more about how I’d learned what I knew so far, which had been a combination of a little from ma mere, some trial and error, and a little from watching Isabeu the few times I’d been in her house, which was as often as Tee-bo could drag me, maybe four or six times a year. When we’d finished our food, she snagged a girl to take our dishes to the kitchen. The same girl came back a few minutes later with a very old and abused looking cookbook and a notepad.

Rosa ran her fingers over the cover, as though the book was infinitely precious. Then, she carefully handed it over to me.

“What’s this?” I asked.

“Something I’d like to pass on to you. I think you’d be the one who’d appreciate it the most.” She told me with a small smile.

I looked at it. I was an old Cajun cookbook. I opened the front cover. Inside was written “Rosa’s Cookbook. 1946, 1975.”  _She was giving me her cookbook?_ I looked back at her in surprise.

“That’s right. It’s mine. And it was my grandmother Rosa’s before me. Go on. Take a look.”

I flipped it open. It was marked up. I kept turning. Nearly every recipe had some notation, alteration or amendment on it. Then I stopped flipping and picked a recipe and started reading.

This was brilliant. I couldn’t go wrong with this. The complicated things were spelled out step by step. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Jus’ put it to good use an take care of it. That’ll be thanks enough son. I had three daughters. Taught ‘em what I could. Nice to teach you. Wish we had more time, still, we’ll make do with what we have.” She got a determined look on her face. “Now then.”

She took out the notepad and proceeded to describe and make notes on all the cooking and baking alterations they’d made since the flash because of ingredients they didn’t have anymore or were nearly always short on, verses ingredients they had in plenty. After that she wrote down a list of meals they made often because they could easily get those ingredients. The biggest shock was that they were almost always out of milk and butter and using coconut milk and coconut oil or other nut oils and milks. “Only got three cows for four hundred people, Jack. Those doan stretch very far. And the chickens? Well, we got five dozen of those, but that ain’t much better is it?”

I didn’t suppose so. Still, their creativity was pretty impressive. But it didn’t seem to me that coconuts would be in any higher supply than cows.

 

 

 

 

 

**Evie**

I heard the wind start to whistle through the cane stalks, so that meant folks would be eating in today. Hmmm. To run inside or stay here? Well, if I didn’t want to be stranded here for the next several hours I’d better run for it.

 

 

Inside the canestalks it was still deceptively tranquil. I didn’t realize how bad things were until I tried to leave. Usually we had a little bit of wind before the dirt and ash really got going. I’d been lost in thought while that grace period had elapsed. Now I was in trouble. The dirt and ash had already gotten started. I decided to get moving while the getting was good. It would only get worse and there was no telling how many hours the storm would last. It could be anywhere from an hour to six. I didn’t want to worry anyone with my absense…if they noticed I was gone. Anyway, I really didn’t want to sit out here for six hours.

They weren’t predictable, except that they came every day and would kick up a fair bit of dirt and ash. Yesterday had been a light day; only about an hour or so of the ash storm. We always tried to get the morning gardening done and the noon meal cooked before the winds whipped up. There were several outbuildings and the underground cellars we could all eat in or work in while the winds blew. The hunting also got done in the early morning and they usually had their meat brought back and sometimes skinned and ready to be cooked and preserved before the winds were up. The laundry was always started early in the morning so it had time to dry and be taken down before their work was ruined.

Outside dust and ash had already started blowing. Usually I was inside the house doing mending or doing kitchen prep. I hadn’t been caught out in one in a long while. I ran toward the house and it’s surrounding trees, but I squinted and kept my hands over my face to protect my eyes. Just my eyes. Silver lining? By the time I got to the house, anyone still inside wouldn’t be able to tell I’d laid in the dirt and ash, nor would they be able to see any smears of blood under my nose. Or if they did, I’d just say I’d run into a tree. Totally believable in an ash storm.

 

 

And now I actually couldn’t see more than five feet in front of me. The house was gone. Crap. Well, I knew I was headed in the right direction, probably. I turned in a circle, unsure. I kept going but walking now. My hands still sheltered my face cupping over my eyes, peeking through my fingers, squinting hard, trying not to get ash in my eyes.

I suddenly felt eyes on me and I stilled, wondering who was watching me.

“Evie!” That was Tee-bo! Relief swept through me.

I turned around and saw a dark shape walking toward me. I ran toward him and felt his arms go around me. He didn’t say anything else, probably not wanting a mouth full of ash, just turned us around and within five minutes we were going up the steps to Haven.

We got inside and he pulled off he headlamp and goggles and heavy coat, dusting the ash off of himself and leaving the mess in the entry hall. I did the same, brushing off my hair, limbs and clothes, wincing at the mess that floated down. Better we leave as much of the mess here as possible than to track it all through the house. Once we finished that he asked me as we headed to the kitchen to wash up our hands and faces, “Why didn’t you come in before the winds hit? You should know better than that  _fille_! Where was your head at?”

I winced. He must’ve been worried. “Sorry.” I gave him a sqeeze around the waist. “Thanks for the rescue. I had something I needed to think on and the time got away from me.”

He grunted. “Jack mentioned that.” From his tone, he didn’t sound any more pleased than Jack did. It figured they wouldn’t talked to each other. They always had been close friends, still, I couldn’t help the sting I felt over hearing that Jack had told him about our fight. “Did you come to any conclusions while you were out there at least?”

I took the wet cloth and scrubbed at my face, stalling and thinking. It was stupid to get offended. I would’ve told Tee-bo anyway, wouldn’t I? He was my friend too. I winced at the bloody ash that came away. At least I was doing this with Tee-bo. Still, it was such a waste.

“ _Ouais._  Well, sort of. Visions about Jack are tricky.” I told him, my voice at a whisper. “You know how everyone else who offered to go with me ended up dying?”

His eyes met mine. _“Ouais.”_

“Well, that’s why I couldn’t tell Jack yes. Because I needed to make sure that wouldn’t happen to him.”

His eyes got soft. “Evie…”

I knew he’d understand. That made me feel a little better at least. I hurried on. “But it’s tricky, cause the visions…exclude him. He never shows in them.  _Ever._ It’s strange. But after his offer, the vision shows me sitting shotgun in the car, driving along…”, my voice held hints of laughter now, “with no one driving the car, though someone obviously is.” I laughed with relief. “So it has to be Jack! Which means he’ll be fine! At least, that’s what I think it means…” I finished up washing and grabbed the drying rag, looking down.

He snickered a little, then when I looked at him, he gave me a hopeful look. “So you’ll take him up on his offer?”

I didn’t think Jack was giving me a choice, but what I said was, “I think I will. I just hope he doesn’t get hurt, or worse. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he died on because he went with me instead of you Tee-bo.”

Tee-bo’d finished washing and he took the towel from me to dry his hands, then put it aside and set his large hands on my shoulders, turning me to face him. “He can protect himself  _p’tit soeur,_  and you if you’ll let him. So  _let him_.

I put my arms around his waist and he pulled me into a tight hug as I ducked my head into his big chest. “Okay.” I said and felt and extra squeeze in response.

(P’tit soeur – little sister)

After I got myself up to my room and into new clothes, I waited for the winds to die down, finding things to busy myself with. Stocking my ipod with more cajun tunes Jack would like, having lunch with Tee-bo, rechecking Jack’s backpack, and so on. I asked Tee-bo to sneak Jack’s pack into my car, having to tell him about Jack locking me out of the car, which was a humiliating story, but less embarrassing than me having to explain to Jack what was in the bag I was carrying out to the car, when Tee-bo could just say it was, “Supplies y’all needed.” and that would be that.

When the winds where done a couple hours later, I grabbed a solar shower, trying to avoid notice, because getting caught out in an ash storm is just embarrassingly stupid. Then I got word drivers were sleeping in Haven’s bedrooms for the night which would be announced at dinner. So I’d need to clear out of my room and sleep with the women somewhere. That wasn’t going to happen. I still needed to drain one more time before we left. I’d pitch my sleeping bag in one of the rooms inside Haven that wasn’t a bedroom. Simple. That way I could have privacy for what I needed to do, which I wouldn’t be getting in a group tent with the women. No way I wanted that to be Mom and Mel’s last memory of me. Nope. Wasn’t happening. The car was still locked. Couldn’t get anything out, not even a change of clothes or a sleeping bag. That didn’t put me in the mood to be generous but it didn’t really matter. I went to supply too and grabbed a few things I thought Jack might need later since I doubted he’d have time to grab them himself. I saw he looked…rather busy. Though it wasn’t the kind of busy I expected him to be, honestly. Oh well, I had other things I needed to be doing tonight.

When supper came around we were all at the long tables again. The militia had interspersed themselves among the Haven folks, both at the head table and at the lower tables. I’d made the suggestion to mom that the colonel might enjoy some conversation with Rosa, and his XO sat near Mom, both of them near Ronan and Mom.

Again it seemed I was supposed to sit by Jack, this time by his left side instead of across the table and since we had to put on a show for the militia I couldn’t argue about it. I don’t think I tasted a bite of supper. I was too busy feeling Jack’s arm around my back, across my shoulders, touching my neck under my hair, massaging gently, pulling me close to him so he could kiss my head or whisper something to me, or just grip gentle and firm, reminding me he was there. He ate one handed the whole time. The one time I pushed his hand away from my neck, he moved it to my knee, then moved it up my thigh. I grabbed his hand, freezing it in place and looked at him in frustrated panic and arousal while he just laughed at my delima. Then he put his arm back around my waist and I let it stay there because it was a far safer place, and honestly, because I really liked it there anyway.

The announcement about sleeping arrangements tonight was made. All persons driving tomorrow would be quartered within Haven in beds if possible or in the nearby outbuildings in those beds. All other folks would be on sleeping bags under the stars since it wasn’t going to rain and tents would take too long to set up and take down and we’d be moving on in a hurry in the morning. After that was said Jack turned to look at me, his hand tensing on my nape and his eyes going heated. I had no idea why.

He’d get to sleep in my home tonight and I wouldn’t. I looked away from him and back to my plate picking at my food, trying not to make a big deal out of it. I’d put the sleeping bag in one of the lower unused rooms for privacy and he’d be upstairs in the room he’d been using so far in a nice bed. Someone else who needed the good rest would have my room. I’d get to sleep off the sleep deprivation and the blood loss in the car tomorrow. Honestly, it wasn’t that big of a deal. It wasn’t like I slept more than a few hours anyway. I’d sleep far better near Jack in the car than I would alone in my room. Whomever was assigned to my room was welcome to it.

I wondered if he was inwardly gloating that he got a bed tonight and I didn’t. There was a strange and uncomfortable tension between us that had me on the edge of my seat. I kept picking at my food, too uncomfortable to eat. Jack had already snapped at me more than once to “Eat your food unless you want me to feed it to you.” I really didn’t want that, not here anyway, and not with him so angry at me. I thought that maybe if I explained about why I’d told him I needed to think about it before accepting his offer to drive me, that maybe that tension would dissolve.

When I tried to talk to him about the trip tomorrow he shut me up saying sharply, “Not here.” His hand moving high on my thigh threateningly. I got the point and shut up. I didn’t want to test him or see how much higher his hand would go. When I met his eyes and nodded he put that hand back around my shoulders and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear. His lips touched my ear as he spoke, making me shiver. “Be in your room at nine tonight. You can explain then.”

My room? But someone else would want to be there to sleep… “But…”

“Be there!” He hissed.

“Fine!” Whatever! He was so frustrating when he got high handed like that. When they started clearing the tables and tuning strings I pushed back from my seat in releaf. Enough of this torture. I needed a break!

I headed to the courting garden. I’d known I wouldn’t have enough ribbons and elastics to make corsages for all the militia men who wanted to make them, so I’d grown the jasmine and honeysuckle vines extra long earlier, and brought all the twine I could find. Some of the other girls who were helping me, and who I’d coached earlier, helped the men make their corsages, and sent them off, wishing them luck in finding someone to dance with. We did tell them they didn’t have to pick flowers just to dance with a girl. This was just if there was a special someone they’d seen and talked to that they really liked. And that it might be best if they spoke with the girl to find out if she was spoken for first. They’d be able to tell because she’d be wearing a ring, or her beau would be keeping her in sight or in reach at all times tonight, being very protective. It was amusing that as I said this, Jack was no more than two feet from me, leaning against the fence behind me arms crossed across his chest, glaring at all the men nearby.

When even this didn’t seem to stop the men from flirting with me, he took my arm, pulled me to the side, gave my scissors and twine to another girl and walked me a couple feet away. Before I could finish asking, “Where are we going?” he’d bent me over his arm, and proceeded to kiss me breathless until my arms were clinging to him because my knees had lost their strength. Then he walked me around the flower garden, gathering his own bouquet, a red and white rose, honeysuckle, sweet olive, lavender, and rosemary, and then brought me back to the station so I could gather my scissors and twine where I tied the bouquet together, and then he gently tied it on my wrist saying softly, “I wish this were ribbon, so it were as soft as your skin,” he slid his fingers beside the rough twine along my skin, “Still, I like tying my mark on you.” His words and touch made goose bumps break out on my skin. He looked up from the twine and my skin to meet my eyes. “You like my mark tied on you  _ma belle?”_ He whispered.

He was being all sweet again. Why? Was it just an act for those watching? Why did it make my stomach feel all funny inside? I couldn’t help but shiver. I  _did_  like it, all of it. I didn’t want to admit it though, not if he was just playing with me. Some ugly mean voice whispered, “ _The Empress doesn’t submit to anyone. The Empress doesn’t get caged or captured…”_

_Shut up!_ I thought. I was having a beautiful moment here.

He brought his other hand up to my neck, his thumb at my pulse. “I can tell you do. Which part do you like Evangeline?” His eyes held mine steadily as I held my breath. “You like my mark on you?”

I shook my head, trying to beak the spell. “It doesn’t matter. None of it matters.” I whispered. “You’re only pretending anyway. And tomorrow we’ll be gone and the pretense will be over. I don’t know why you’re even bothering with all this.” I shook my wrist in his grasp, not really trying to get free, just making my point.

“Needed to stake my claim, make it real enough for tonight, and that’ll be done after a few dances are over, but it could be real for true if you liked bein’  _ma belle_. So I’m askin. Do you like it Evangeline?”

I eyed him carefully.  Could Mel be right?  Did he really want me?  I didn't know if I believed that.  I gave a cautious answer, just in case he was for real.  I'd sort my fears and feeling out later.

“Sometimes. When you’re not being all high handed or angry at me.”

He snorted a laugh and pulled me closer, wrapping my arms around his neck and his around my waist, kissing my lips. “I’m a bayou boy me. That means I got a temper.  _Mais_ , unless you missed it  _catin_ , so do you. I’m also goan to do what I think is right for the both of us.  _Mais_ , if that differs from what you think is right, we can talk about it, but if what you’re plannin on is goan to get you into trouble or killed,  _mais_ , yeah, I’m goan to be high handed.”

I thought about what he said and decided I didn't exactly like it all, but it was fair, and in a scary world like the one we lived in, it not only made a lot of sense, it made me feel safe. So I could accept it. It filled me with a sort of cautious optimism.  And now I really wanted to explain about not saying yes to his driving me to Alabama.

“Jack, about the car trip…”

His hand covered my mouth and his eyes got hard. “I said we’d discuss it tonight. You still saying  _non_?”

“No, I’m saying yes, but I wanted to explain-”

His eyes brightened but he still wouldn’t let me talk. “ _Bon._  Then you can explain tonight. There’s to many ears around here. I jus’ wan to save to talk for tonight. Give me that,  _ouais_?”

I didn’t see anyone, but I guessed there could be someone on the other side of the hedges, and it wasn’t like I wanted to let it slip that we weren’t going with the others tomorrow. “Okay, Jack. Tonight then.”

“ _Bon._  Then let’s dance.”

( _Catin_  – doll,  _Bon_ \- good,  _ma belle_ , My beauty/sweetheart)

  
  
\---------------------

Anyone else hungry?  I'm starved!  LOL.


	30. Evie's Gifts  Part 1

Evie

 

I paced in my room at dusk waiting for Jack to show up growing madder by the second. Oh, let me count the ways. I'd asked him if I could borrow the keys back to get my things so I could put them where I was sleeping tonight before coming up here. He'd said no. Did he still not trust me? Did he think I was still planning to run off without him? When I'd asked him that, he'd just told me, all high handed again, “I'll get your _bagage_ sorted, peekon. Jus' be in your room by eight thirty, compris?”

So I was pacing with my bowl for tomorrow's donation inside a pillowcase along with the rag, the razor sharp pocket knife in my pocket, and I only had those because they'd been under my bed from this morning. The bowl had been returned to me earlier. I was fuming because I didn't have my sleeping bag or a change of clothes for tomorrow. I didn't have my sleep shirt. It was all in my backpack. All of these were locked in the car in the driveway. And I was up here, waiting for Jack.

I'd decided that I'd apologize for not accepting his help right off. Then I'd explain what my concerns had been, how the vision (Matthew's, though I couldn't say it was his, and that lie of omission _really_ bothered me) cleared up that problem, and so now we were good to go. I'd thank him for his help. Demand my bag, and then be off to spend a mostly sleepless night in an empty room below stairs.

Then Jack came inside and as seemed typical lately, all my plans were shot to hell.

He came in carrying a backpack on each shoulder, but _not_ my sleeping bag, and my suitcase, which I didn't need, and a small duffel. He tossed these on the bed and before I could say anything, he held up a hand and stalked out again. When he came back less than a minute later, he had his own pack and crossbow, his black leather jacket and his new clothes he'd been given tied in a roll with a spare bit of rope. The bow, jacket and bundle of clothes he put on my dresser but he set the pack beside the bed in easy reach. Then he walked to me.

When he came close enough he put his arms around my waist, the cloth covered bowl between us, and I stiffened, not in the mood at all. Like I'd said earlier, I didn't appreciate his high-handedness. He pulled the bundle out of my hands with a definite frown, roughly dropping it to the floor by a hand full of the pillowcase covering it before turning back to put both arms around me.

He grinned and leaned down, taking a sniff of my neck. _“Ma belle est bouqué après moi.”_ -My sweetheart is peeved with me.

“You bet I am big guy! I told you I didn't like you doing the high handed thing, and what did you have to go and do? Just that!” I shoved away with both arms, taking several steps back. “I don't need my suitcase, I need a sleeping bag, which I would have gotten if you'd just let me get into the car earlier. I told you I wouldn't run off so I don't see why you couldn't trust me to do that myself!” I was shouting at him now but he just stared at me, cool as our storehouses.

He canted his head to the side, and stepped closer. “What do you think you need a sleeping bag for?”

My eyes widened. Was that the only thing he heard out of everything I said? Was he high? “Didn't you hear the announcement tonight? I can't sleep here. Drivers get the beds tonight. That's not me, so I'll need the bag.”

His smile was sly. One hand gripped my bedpost, the other hand rested on his hip. “Your bed is a _grand_ size and I'm a _généreux homme_ . I'd be more than willin' to share with a _belle-fille_ like you, cher.”

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped. I took an involuntary step away from the bedside. Yeah it was a big bed. It was a queen. But calling himself a generous man because he was willing to share it with me was pushing it. I took another step back and he followed, matching me, still grinning up a storm.

When I was pacing up in my room I'd worked up a good snit but I'd forgotten something I should have remembered. While I'd spent the last eight months in a paradise, Jack had been fighting and hunting, learning to stalk his prey and take what he wanted. He had always been smart and crafty and I'd known he was a good hunter. Hell, he'd brought us alligator meat his first day back. But he was stalking me now like _I_ was his prey. I swallowed, my mouth going dry. I really hadn't seen this coming.

“What?” I whispered, needing him to say more. Because right now, he was sounding like the villan, and I really didn't want the man I'd agreed to drive with to be that kind of man. I just had to have heard him wrong.

“Think about it Evangeline. I told my commander you were my girl. You're wearin' my mark. You danced with me. Now how would it look if I took your bed tonight alone and let you sleep in a sleeping bag out on the ground outside? That just wouldn't be right, no matter what announcement was made.”

“Uh...I...” It was funny how he made his point as though it was common sense, when none of this had occurred to me at all. Did men _really_ think this way? “Why was that?”

“Like I said, I claimed you. Wouldn't be right, lettin' you sleep on hard ground when I could share a soft bed with you.” The space between us was only six feet now, and getting less. “You're mine, you sleep beside me.” While I was trying to wrap my mind around that one he shocked me again. “I know for a fact all the men in this house, including the commander and the XO, will be inviting the women into their beds, your mere and Rosa included.”

That made me step even farther back as I sucked in a breath. My back hit the corner wall. No where left to go. I hadn't known they'd been invited to spend the night. I hadn't really paid much attention to be honest, beyond fuming and stalking up to my room and then pacing in here. And when he put it that way, it made a strange sort of sense, just like it had when he'd told me Brandon should be carrying my books all those months ago. “Really?” All I could do was stare at him as he stalked slowly closer, cornering me.

“For true. Now, might just be sleepin, or it might not, but they'll be talking as fast as they can, believe you me.”

“Hmm.” Oh, I believed him. But it was good to know we'd be given the option of just sleeping, but every time Jack got near me, things got way too heated. Three feet. Touching distance. It was interesting though, to think of the XO trying to put the moves on my mom. My lips quirked as I imagined that.

“What?” he asked.

“Just thinking of your XO, Lambert, and the way he was looking at my mom. He really seemed interested in her.” My voice held a hint of laughter and I shared a smile with Jack.

“Ouais, that he did. You mind that?”

He was really close now, but the subject distracted me. Jack leaned on the wall in front of me, so it seemed more like he was resting there talking, instead of pinning me in. I mirrored him, leaning there too, my side and my head and resting on the wall as I talked.

“No. He seemed nice.” My voice grew wistful. “She's been by herself for a long time. Well, not by herself exactly. She had me. But she didn't have Dad, and I know she's missed him, missed having ...”

“Someone she could depend on? A man who could be strong for her, who could treat her right, make her smile, let her relax?”

I just stared up at him, surprised. He stepped closer, putting his an arm on each wall, as though he were doing a pushup around me, gently fencing me in. What was odd, was I didn't feel threatened by this. I wondered if he would ever be that man for me.

“That what you think she's been missin' Cher?”

My tone was thoughtful. “You know, a year, maybe even six months ago, I might not have said yes. But now, I think so.”

“Why you think that now when you didn't before?”

“Well, before the flash, it was just the two of us. That was all I'd known. I know Gran used to live with us until I turned eight, but I can't remember very much of that. So I was used to it being just us. But then after the flash the Jandins and Lionel came to stay. It was really strange at first, having the men around. But once we worked out a system, figured out what everyone's jobs were, and realized we could depend on them, that they weren't going anywhere, it was so...freeing. Mom and I felt safer and more alive than we had in years, knowing the men would take care of everything else and us to. None of the dangers outside of Haven ever touched us with them around. We could just worry about our own jobs and let them handle all the rest.” My hands lifted to gently frame his trim waist. He was so strong everywhere!

“We'd decided to treat them like family right off, but they gave that right back to us, and so did everyone they brought on to the farm and into our house. It was such an amazing blessing Jack! And I never would have known about that if you hadn't sent them to us!”

He stared down at me, still fencing me in against the wall, and his arms around me felt protective, like he'd hold off the world to keep me safe if I needed him to. His hands on the wall changed to forearms as he braced closer above my head, leaning one arm over me, his other hand tracing lines down my arm as he spoke. “That's why I chose Tee-bo's family. They're the best folk I know. I knew they'd treat you right if you gave them half a chance, and you did more than half. Just glad everything worked out so well Cher, but you've got to stop givin' me all the credit. I might've set some things in motion, but you and the Jandins and Lionel and Mel and your mere, you took it the rest of the way.” That wandering hand cupped my face. “I'm proud of you too _ma belle_.” I closed my eyes, let my head rest against the wall as I let that sink in and sighed. He kissed my forehead softly then asked a question that made my eyes pop back open.

“Why doan you remember much of your gran?” _Oh shit!_ His eyes were watching me carefully. “Most folks remember plenty of stuff from when they're eight. Even down to five and six.”

 _Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!_ I bit my lip, hastily thinking of a way to backtrack. I remembered things from that young sure, just not much about my Gran. Because the shrinks had essentially done a mind wipe on me, scrambling any memories that had to do with my Gran, arcana, and the visions I'd been having. Some bits and pieces had returned, but not much. Even though I wanted to be honest with him about as much as I could, no one, but no one wanted to admit to being not only committed to a hospital for the mentally unstable, but to being drugged and hypnotized until by the time I left, they'd not only made me forget everything about Gran, they could have made me forget who _I_ was if they'd wanted to. Having someone mess with my mind to that degree had left it's mark. A lack of self-confidence was one of them. A deep distaste for people digging into my mind was another.

“I remember a few things.” I hedged. “But she and Mom had a big falling out so Mom didn't want me to talk about her. She didn't let me call her either. After a while, kids forget...”

He shook his head. “You said she was the one who knows stuff about the arcana right?” I nodded. “She talk about it? Teach you anything you remember?”

“I...” I shrugged. “That was part of the big falling out. Mom didn't believe in that stuff. She wouldn't listen to any of it. Gran probably told me about it but like I said, I can't remember most of it. Bit and pieces have come back when memories are triggered, but they're pretty buried for now.”

“Heh. Well, we can talk more bout what exactly you do remember later. You can fill me in on the trip, ouais?”

“Ouais.” Anything to move on to the next topic. “So why did you bring up my suitcase?” I really needed some space too. He was too close. He stepped back and grinned like he knew why I was changing topics but would let it go for now.

“Every night we're on the road, we'll sort our supplies. Take an inventory, see what we're short on, make sure your bag is in order. That way, we'll know what we're sourcin' for and we'll be ready in case we ever have to bug out.”

I nodded. That made pretty good sense to me. Then stilled. “So...you're wanting to look through my suitcase?” I said slowly and with dread.

He grinned. “ _Ouais.”_

“I don't think we need to do this.” I protested. “I think I did a great job of packing, so you don't need to go through it at all. You don't see me demanding to go through your stuff.”

Now he got serious, and a little aggressive. “While I'm hopin' you did a good job, I'm not goan to leave it to chance, not while there's still time to stock up if there's somethin' you need. Ain't no easy stores to hit where we're goan. They'll all either be raided already, or filled with bagmen, or both. I need to know every bit of what we got, it's deadly serious.”

Uh, yeah, I could tell that by the look in his eyes, never mind his words. Except...

“Come on! It's not like you need to see _every_ thing in my suitcase.”

And we were back to the sly grin. _“_ Why? Got somethin' to hide in there?”

I blushed. _Yes!_ I did have some pretty hot lingerie in there, including a pink satin and lace set, and a few other ones in green and blue, black and white, that I didn't want him to see. I was wearing my red one.

 _“_ Not like I ain't seen _bebin's_ and _lingerie_ before.” He told me. “Now if you were wearin' em? That'd be somethin' to get _excité_ about.”

Ugh. “Honestly Jack, the only things in there are clothes.” _Mostly._ “Let's start with the packs, hey?”

“Sure. We'll start with mine.” Jack went to get his pack. It was nearly dark so I lit a candle and brought it to the nightstand. “This way you can get an idea of what to expect a bug out bag to look like. Then you can adjust yours from there. This is one of the big reasons I insisted on you bein' up here so early tonight. If your pack needs something, we'll get it sorted while supplies are still available. If you got questions, ask.”

As he pulled it open and spread the contents out between us I watched the contents he pointed to and his face in equal measure. He was proud of what he'd managed to acquire, I could tell that right off. The liquor would have surprised me pre-flash, but now I knew it's many uses so it wasn't shocking. In fact, it made me think how happy he'd be when he saw how much of it I'd added to our stash. The hammer and bag of nails reminded me of Robinson Crusoe. Useful for a variety of reasons, and heavy for smashing or prying too. Lots of his items were duplicates of mine, or things I'd set aside for him already, the multipurpose tool, lighters, flashlight, which he turned on. I saw he already had a pistol. I felt myself deflating quite a bit. He was already pretty well kitted out. He probably would think it was stupid to have the extra things I'd gotten for him. Then I noticed the medical tape, gauze and ointment and my breath caught.

 _Shit! I could heal._ I stared at him as he looked at his gear, talking and pointing to what he had. My breath caught in my chest. _Jack didn't heal! If he was going with me, I needed extra medical supplies for him._

“Evie? You alright? You're lookin' panicked.”

“I um...I realized I forgot to pack something important.” There. That was true enough.

“Ah, well, that's the point of this. Better now than tomorrow night. What'd you forget?”

“First aid stuff.”

“First aid stuff?”

“Well, any medical stuff actually, plants too. Isabeau will know what I need.”

“Bon. Better you know it now than tomorrow night. You notice anything else you missed?”

I looked at his stash and shrugged, then added, “Salt. I have some in the car, just not in my bag.” I didn't have as many as he did in my bag, but I could grow food with blood and he couldn't, so... Plus, I needed room to store a sampling of seeds and some fertilizer in my pack. Even if I only kept a few of each kind of seed, all the different kinds took up room. I wasn't willing to leave them behind. “I can't think of anything else, but maybe you'll think differently. I think I did alright though.”

He put his pack away, but left his flashlight out, putting everything else back inside, I noticed there was really only one main compartment, and one smaller secondary one on the front. The second backpack I'd given him was a more rugged build, with thick padded straps and lots of compartments for keeping things organized. I hoped he liked it.

“Alright, bebe, let's see what you've got.” He told me. His voice had a new tone to it. Sort of a teasing fondness, and suddenly, I really hoped he thought I'd packed well.

I began to pull out my pack, which had about a dozen compartments. I was a laundry mistress, which meant if it didn't have enough pockets, I put them in myself. I'd only added three or so, and they were more like dividers than pockets. I had a change of socks, underwear and bra, a set of thin sleep shorts and my sleep shirt. All this I kept rolled in a ball so he could see what it was, if not the details.

I had a flashlight too, but mine was an LED, instead of wind up, and had an extra battery in my suitcase even though those tended to last nearly forever. Lighters, a small bottle of rum and a canteen of water. Small travel water filter. Travel size soap, toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush, laundry soap (the bottles weren't labeled so I explained what they all were). Just a few granola bars.

A mini sewing kit with a variety of colors, collapsible scissors, needles, tweezers, and a seam ripper. When I unpacked the zippered pouched Jack asked, “How well can you use all that stuff?” He asked.

“I'm pretty decent. Buttons, fixing rips adding patches and pockets, that sort of thing. I can make a bag or a skirt or a pair of pants and a tank top but the other things are a bit complicated. Repairs and pockets are what I'm most practiced at.”

He nodded and gave me a look that seemed full of something but I wasn't sure what. It made me a little uncomfortable though. I shrugged it off and tried to move on, feeling embarrassed. I put away the sewing kit while Jack looked through the other things sitting out. There wasn't much else.

My sketchpad and pens, a book of tarot cards that I couldn't bring myself to look at much but knew I needed to have, Iphone, Ipod with the plethora of music stored on it, chargers and earphones, clothesline and dozen pins, binoculars, and from there it was pretty much a duplicate of what I had put in Jack's bag, excepting my jewelry and the seeds.

Jack pulled the gun between us opening the chamber and finding it empty, then checking detached and loaded magazine and finding it full, looking over the box of shells. His eyes found mine. “You know how to use this, you?”

“I shot a snake once.” I told him casually.

His brows rose. “For true?”

The corner of my mouth rose and I raised a knee and looped my arm around it, getting comfortable. “For true.”

He actually grinned at me. “I'm impressed _ma belle_.”

I grinned back. “At the time I was too, but thinking back on it, I'm not sure you should be.”

“Non? Why not?” He set it aside, then pushed my suitcase off the bed, coming up to lay beside me on the pillows, looking up at me, one arm behind his head. It did something funny to my stomach to see him laying in my childhood bed, all comfortable and at ease like that, not a care in the world.

“Well, I'd been shooting targets in the hay, in the barn with Roman that day,” I told him, lowering my voice, not quite sure why. It just seemed right since it was dark, and late, and he was right there next to me. “And I guess the shooting must have spooked the snake that was resting in the hay. Cause the next thing I knew he was slithering right for us. The gun was already in my hand and I had been shooting at targets already. He was about twelve feet away when I shot him, shrieking the whole time.” I laughed and Jack eyes twinkled as he chuckled lowly.

“You should have heard Ronan going on and on about his bonne fille shooting a snake like I'd done this huge thing.” I blushed remembering how proud he'd been of me and how...tremendously grand that had felt. I'd never felt my dad hug me or brag on me. To feel Ronan to so gave me a taste of what I thought it must have been like. I'd never forget him, or how well he'd treated me when he'd stayed with us.

“Was that your first target practice?” Jack asked.

“Um...maybe? Or second? Why?” I questioned back, wondering why it mattered.

“Hittin' a flat target is one thing. Hittin' a movin' target is another. Even if it's comin at you, it's still harder. And when you were still learnin'? That was a big thing, Evangeline. He was right to be proud of you.” I blushed harder. Jack just smiled. “You keep practicing after that?”

“Some. Not a lot. I didn't want to waste the ammo.”

He sat up and looked through all the seeds and my small jar of fertilizer, then picked up my two granola bars and turned to me, leaning on his hand. “Why only two? Cause you can grow your food? You know, there may be times where that isn't possible right?”

“I know. But I felt like I shouldn't take more of that kind of food from the others when I can always grow more and there might come a time when they can't. Besides, I have nuts and apples and soups in the car. Surely we can get by on those?”

“That's just it Evangeline. This bag is for when we _doan_ have the car. It's for when we're runnin because we can't take time to stop and grow food. When that time comes, you'll need the energy of a few ration bars. You should take a few while you can get 'em.”

I could see the sense in that, but my stomach knotted at the idea of taking even one ounce of packaged food from Haven that I didn't have to. “I understand what you're saying, and I get it, but you're a great scrounger right? I'd rather take my chances on finding something else later than take any more ration bars from the people here. I just don't know how long I'm going to be gone, so I don't know how long they'll have to make do with what they have.”

He thought on this a moment, then dropped the bars, and seemed to drop the issue at the same time. Then he picked up the last item, the red velvet drawstring pouch I'd sewn that had my jewelry in it. He raised a questioning brow at me and I nodded that he could go ahead.

He pulled the tasseled chords and they untied. He stuck his fingers into the gathered opening at the top, pulling the drawstring ties open so that the circular opening loosened to lay flat, the scarlet fabric laying down against my bedspread to display ten miniature pouches lining the sides and a small red circle in the middle.

I slid my fingers into the little pouches, pulling out the diamond studs and the diamond necklace I'd worn the night of my sixteenth birthday. Next I pulled out the sapphire and diamond necklace and earrings I'd worn last night. My expensive watch I wore the first day of school. A few other things I'd collected over the years. I looked up at Jack as his fingers traced the gems carefully, then slid them back into the pouches. He'd probably never been that close to this much wealth before, but then, he didn't know that he was about to be even richer than I was. I knew what Mom and Ronan put into his backpack. He more than deserved it too. It would be so fun to see the look on his face...

“That's pretty much it.” I told him as I started putting everything away in my pack. “Can you think of anything I missed?”

“Like you said, you're missing first aid, and I'd really like to see you with at least five more food bars, _d'apres moi._ -in my opinion. Other than that, you did pretty good. There's no where to fish, but the fishing line can be handy in any number of ways, a sharp hook too, so that's not a loss at all, just maybe not goan to be used for it's intended use. Your jewelry...I know it's sentimental, but it might have to be used to barter, we end up in a mal _pris._ -bad situation.

“It's not worth our lives Jack. We'll use what we have to.” I'd hate it, but I'd do what I had to. Brandon gave me one piece, my mom two, my gran the other, but in the end, it was all just stuff right?

I stopped packing when his hand came to my nape, pulling my forehead to his, his eyes meeting mine. “ _Ma bonne fille._ ” His voice was filled with heat and I wanted to cry because it had been ages since I'd heard him call me that and it felt like coming home all of a sudden. “You really are ready for this aren't you?”

“I tried to be.”

His hands cupped cheeks and his lips met mine kissing me quick and firm. Then he told me. “You succeeded.” He came back to me but I had more I wanted to show him.

“Wait!”

“What?” He asked.

“We haven't finished sorting yet.”

He looked around, then his eyes found that other small duffel and the large backpack. “Let's see what you got, _ma belle fille_.”

I pulled the duffel onto the bed, saying, “You'll need to get the bag.”

He snorted. “No kidding. This thing's heavy as bricks. What’d you pack in here? Lead?”

“Yes...and no. There is an assortment of metal though. Just be careful with that. I can promise you, you'll be very upset if you break anything in there.”

“Why? Ain't it yours?”

“No.” I gripped the backpack and the duffel and shoved both at him, making an 'its all yours' gesture. “They're yours Jack.”

He just stared at me, not moving or saying a word so I went on. “The duffel is just some clothes, mostly winter things. It still has some room so you can put your bundle of clothes on the dresser in there. But the backpack is the big deal. I talked with Ronan, Tee-bo, Lionel and even your commanders about what they thought you might want. I put in what I could find as well as a few other things I thought that you might want. I wasn't sure what you already had, but the guys assured me you'd want it all anyway. There's a package in the side pocket from Tee-bo and Lionel. They said there's a letter too and it's something for Male eyes only.” I rolled my eyes at that. Like I'd want to know. It sounded gross. “I didn't ask.”

Jackson looked utterly floored. What was worse, he wasn't moving! I felt like a kid at Christmas who'd given someone a gift and they were just _staring_ at it instead of _opening_ it!

I couldn't take it.

“Open it!” I shrieked, reaching out to prod his shoulder with a little shove.

He just sat beside me, looking at me still stunned, as though no one had ever given him a present before. That made me feel incredibly horrendously sad. I'd seen the home he grew up in and I knew just a hint of the rough life he must have lived since the flash. I refused to let this taint the joy of the moment though. This should be happy. I sat next to him on the bed, biting my lip and balling my hands into fists next to my legs trying not to bounce on the bed to convey my anxiousness.

More prodding was needed. I narrowed my eyes at the uncooperative boy next to me. “You're not one of those people who opens a present a second at a time are you?” I said suspiciously. Licks their ice cream instead of biting it? If you are I swear I will smack you right now. You're killing me! Open the darn thing!”

He finally gave me a shy smile and unzipped the first main pouch, laying the items with reverence on the bed. My heart broke and swelled at the same time.

A sock wrapped glass bottle of rum. He raised his eyes at me at the unique wrapping. “Socks are always getting holes and I figured you could use a new pair, also, it's good for cushioning.”

“Bon thinking.” He tugged the sock down to see the homemade label. “And I highly approve of the contents.”

I smiled. “Thought you would. That rum is from the first bottles Haven ever made after the Flash. When they were passing them around, I set one aside for you.”

He gave me the softest look I think I've ever seen from him, followed by a look that promised to set me on fire. At that point he hauled me to him, pulled me across his lap and I about lost my mind as he tortured me and teased me, trying to get me to figure out just which “presents” he was supposed to open. Finally we got back to the matter at hand but by then I was beet red, my nipples could cut ice and I needed a change of panties, badly. And what was worse? Jack had intimate knowledge of just how badly I needed this. I grabbed my change of clothes and backpack dashed off the the bathroom, hoping to regain some composure. He smirked at me as I did this. I avoided looking at him.

I changed, took a drink, took a minute to calm down. I rinsed out the soiled panties with the last of my water and left them in there to dry. I changed into my nightshirt and shorts and new panties, then debated on whether or not to keep on the bra or not. I used to be a B cup pre-flash but I was a C now. Perkiness wasn't a problem cause I was young. High beams were a huge problem. Then again, whether I was wearing a bra or not, those were going to show unless it was a padded bra, and this one wasn't. Might as well get comfortable I guessed. I slipped it off and stuck it in the bag. It was a really baggy shirt anyway, given that it was Jack's old one. I brushed my hair and teeth, then came out.

He was holding a letter and grinning huge but he began to fold it and put it away as he gave me a complete head to toe and back again. He grinned at me, then held out an arm. “ _Viens côté moi, bebe._ _Vous regardez bien de quoi manger_.” -Come to me baby. You look good enough to eat.

I shivered at that big bad wolf imagery. He looked friendly enough though. And the way he'd been at my mouth, and been licking his fingers after he'd finished with me earlier...it seemed like he had something...else in mind. Since I'd just managed to calm down I changed the subject, not getting on the bed yet. “You like the liquor stash?”

His grin told me he knew what I was doing. “Ouais. The men got us set up good an proper.”

“Yeah, they had some good suggestions.” I climbed up and sat next to him, leaning into his side. “I tried to put in what I thought you'd like. I wasn't sure what drinks you liked most. There's two more bottles of rum in my suitcase by the way.”

His head swiveled down and he looked at me as I leaned my head on his shoulder. “ _You_ put in?”

“Um, yeah. I kinda kept a drawer for you.” I admitted softly. I blushed. “For when you came back. Tee-bo and Lionel told me you would, and I hoped you would, so I kept a drawer in here of things for you, that you would like, or that you might think were handy. The liquors, some other stuff.”

He just stared at me like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He asked me when the first bottle was made and I started talking about the first batch we'd made and all, then I got kinda upset, cause I always get upset when I think about all the good times Jack missed here.  I tried to cover it up, putting things away.  They wouldn't fit.  Jack pulled me away from the impossible task.  I don't know how I got all this crap to fit in here in the first place.

Then he held me in his lap and calmed me down, brushing my tears away and telling me that he'd never had much in his life, but he's doing better than he's ever been before because of me.  That he'd noticed everything I'd been trying to do to try and make up for what I'd done last September.  He'd paid attention to the song I'd sung, using those lyrics to tell me I'd more than made up for it, and I shouldn't feel guilty anymore.  But also, that he really liked me, for real, not for pretend.

I could only stare up at him in wonder when he asked me, "We good?"

I told him, "We're good, Jack."  And then moved to empty the next pouch of his bag while I thought over his words in a daze.  He really liked me...and I shouldn't feel guilty anymore.  

He didn't say anything about the contents and I began to wonder nervously if the guys had been right about him appreciating spares, or if I'd...I don't know, gone too far? He already had most of this kind of thing. Lighters, duct tape, a mini LED light, a mag Light, A multipurpose tool. When he lingered over the fishing line I felt my insides curl.  _So stupid Evie. Not like there will be anywhere to fish anymore._

I remembered Robinson Crusoe fishing and all the other characters in the survival books I'd read. Not to mention Jack's home that night I'd visited. He'd had a half dozen fish breaded and ready too cook that night. I wished he could use that line and hook the way it was meant to be used.

He picked up the survival knife next. It was better than mine. Jack opened it and closed it not hastily, but fairly quickly, probably thinking it was the duplicate of mine all the other items had been. But then he did a double take and opened it back up again, realizing something was different. Perhaps the weight caught his attention, or the serrated blade half way up the blade.

When he opened it again, he looked at it thoroughly and whistled low, testing the edge with his thumb. “Mighty fine this. Mighty fine.”

I smiled wistfully, hugging a raised knee, so thrilled he was happy with it.

A coil of rope, water sanitation tablets and a water filtration device. A gun and bullets, that he looked at for a bit, then he looked at me, then back to the gun, then to me again.

“What is it Jack?”

“Well, already got a gun, and so do you. Got my crossbow, which I use most often. But if we run into the kind of trouble where we need lots of stopping power and doan have much time, neither of those weapons are much help. So I was thinkin' that if all this is mine...”

“It is.” I reassured.

“Then maybe I could trade this in for something with more power, like a shotgun and some shells, in case we run into the kinda trouble;e where makin' too much noise ain't a concern anymore.

I swallowed hard. “Yeah, I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem, so long as we got up early.”

Then he pulled out all the components to keep the crossbow in good working condition. Machine oil, bowstring wax and spare string and cables for his crossbow. Those had been among his CO's suggestions and by the look on Jack's face, it was a winner. He was holding them like he couldn't believe they were real.

Quietly I told him, “General Lambert told me how much you use your crossbow and that those would help you keep it in good working order. Lionel had them in stock.” Jack looked up at me, still not speaking, something intense and heavy in his eyes. I swallowed hard, my belly fluttering and doing flips. “And he had these too. I hope they'll work.”

I opened the duffle and pulled out the winter clothing. There was a heavy waterproof jacket, a pair of leather gloves, a couple thermal shirts and leggings, silk set of black wither underwear which didn't look like it would keep anyone warm but the packaging insisted it would or the company would give you your money back. That had made me laugh. I was pretty sure that was one promise no one was around to keep anymore. Of course, then I'd stopped laughing, cause that wasn't very funny.

Finally at the very bottom, buried under a couple long sleeve shirts, another short sleeve shirt and some more socks, underwear and another pair of pants were the item I was looking for. I pulled out the heavy box and set it on top of the pile of clothes in front of Jack.

“Well, what do you think? Did I get the right ones? Will they work okay?” That intensity never left his gaze as his eyes stayed on mine. What did that mean? Didn't he like it? Oh crap, were they the wrong size? I held my breath and bid my lip as he lifted the lid and pulled one out. Finally he stopped looking at me and he actually looked at what he held. He spun it in his fingers.

 

**Jack**

I'd come into this room with expectations. Mostly with the expectation that I'd spin her mind a little until she agreed to stay here all night with me. It had started off with nécessité. I couldn't let her get into another mess like she had this morning, doan whatever she did with that bowl until she couldn't walk. That'd get us in trouble for sure if we ran into any trouble out on the road and I wasn't about to let us get killed. The other reasons were pretty obvious. If she was mine like I'd claimed to everyone, she belonged in this room with me tonight, not bedded down with the women somewhere I couldn't protect her, and I wasn't about to take a soft bed, with her on hard ground either. Couldn't call myself a man if I did that, especially since I'd made arrangements to take her room for the night. And last but definitely not least, I was goan to do my level best to sweet talk my way into my woman’s pussy inside her childhood room and on her very own bed because that'd fullfill a hundred and one fantasies, and it would be the best time and place I'd ever have to try.

It had started off well. She'd learned through my friends and the Jandins that she didn't have to stand on her own. That would translate well when we were on the road and the time came for her to depend on me. She could grow food, keep a lookout and keep our clothes in repair, I'd keep us safe and in fuel and drive. We'd manage the trip just fine. With her visions and my instincts and knowledge, not to mention all the gear in the car and our bags, we'd be just fine. That bit about her gran was fascinating. She was definitely hiding something there.

I had always lived a very simple life and made do with very little. After the flash, that hadn't changed much. Truth to tell, in some ways some things had improved a bit. Joining the Militia I'd risin in status, learned how to raid, take whatever I could find, and even if I had to share with the group, it was still pretty much finder's keepers. I had my bike and my bow. I did alright for myself and ma soeur. Since coming to Haven, things had improved a lot. Ma soeur and I had rooms and plenty to eat, safety and an extended family who wanted to claim us as theirs. I was fine with that too. And I had a jolie fille who was sweet on me and who seemed to have something to do with bein' able to make all the food grow which was a strange secret she wanted to keep but I could understand her not wanting all and sundry to know about that. I had a feeling there was a lot more to it, but I also believed she didn't know all the details of her own secret. She might have visions and a grand-mère who could have explained those details, but she said she didn't remember much about that grand-mère, and the way she said it, I thought I might believe her, even though I figured there was more to that story than she'd told me so far. Also I knew how confusing she found those visions to be, so it'd make sense if she hadn't figured everything out yet.

But the things she'd laid out on this bed? This was life changing for me. I showed her my pack first, proud of all I'd managed to scrounge and gather. She could be a smart ass sometimes but she didn't poke fun, just paid attention while I talked about why I'd picked my items and what I used them for. She was respectful as I lectured, and damn, but it made me feel ten feet tall. I wondered if she'd understand why I'd chosen some of the things I had. When I got to the hammer and nails she told me, “Yeah, I get it. Tools come in handy in survival situations. Robinson Crusoe, right?” While I was still processing the miracle that a soft sterling girl like her had not only read my favorite book, possibly because it was my favorite book, but that she understood exactly what I was talking about, she went on to ask, “So how did it merit a place in your bag? 'Cause while I understand that it _could_ come in handy, I honesty can't picture how it actually _did._ Aside from possibly prying boards loose so you could get somewhere you wanted to go...or smashing something...or someone...” She had a slightly disgusted look on her face as she said this, which made me laugh, because that was all true, and it was a pretty good start for a soft sterling girl who'd only read a few books. So I told her a few stories and moved on, trying to keep them all tame.

Not only that, but she'd paid so much attention, she'd noticed things in my pack that she needed to add to her own, which meant it was a really good thing I'd made her stay here tonight and sort through our stuff now instead of tomorrow night when it was too late.

When it was her turn, her pack was full of surprises. I have to admit, I figured her pack would have been full of girly nonsense. I honestly thought I would have needed to toss out half of her stuff as junk and tell her what to pack instead, but she'd surprised me. Aside from actually having useful tools in there that I had in my own pack and would have chosen for hers, she'd put in some surprisingly useful things I never would have imagined that would definitely come in handy. A mini sewing kit. So she'd picked up sewing over the last half a year and was pretty good apparently. A gun, that she could actually shoot. Stuff to clean our clothes with, which would be nice, assuming there was enough spare water to manage it. Wearing ashes got really disgusting after a while. I wondered how much persuading it would take to get her to wash my gear along with hers? She needed salt, but there was plenty in the car I could toss in her pack tomorrow. Ration bars too.

The seeds and fertilizer, which I still didn't think was fertilizer, that was another trip. Melons, berries, veggies, nuts, it was all there. Even some herbs and oddly enough, seeds for shade trees. I didn't comment though. It was a tone of little baggies, just a few seeds in each, but knowing that we'd get to eat fresh food while we were traveling? That was mind-blowing. After seven, eight months of eating not one single thing that didn't come out of a box or a can or a plastic bag, knowing that _ma belle_ could provide me with fresh food whenever we had the time to stop, a bit of dirt and sunshine, was a pure miracle. No other word for it. It was an absolute gift. Aside from the danger, the trip would be a cakewalk. All I had to do was find enough gas and keep her safe. This, I felt sure I could do. Just avoid people. No cities. Might make gas a bit harder to come by.

She showed me the little bag she made with her jewelry in it and I really hoped we wouldn't have to barter it away for gas or information. She'd done a great job making it. She didn't blink an eye at what I said though, just sweetly saying it wasn't worth our lives. Such a good girl. She had her priorities in order.

Then she put that away and I was ready to reward her for that, but she put me off, saying we hadn't finished. Oh, right, I'd forgotten about the spare pack. Not like me to get so caught up in a girl I'd forget about supplies. I hauled it up, again surprised at the weight. I'd remembered thinking before when I'd lifted it the night before when it was in her closet that it was too heavy for a girl like her, and that having two bugout bags against regs wouldn't do her much good if the time came and she had to run, only to not be able to carry her own pack. Then when she was loading her car this afternoon, this pack wasn't there. Only the lighter one was. Tee-bo had brought it down later after I'd said I was going with Evie. I hadn't thought much about it at the time.

Evie lifted the smaller duffel onto the bed without a problem and pushed both the duffel and the backpack in my direction telling me, “They're yours Jack.” She had a sweet smile on her face as I struggled to keep mine from dropping open. Then she proceeded to razz me about being to slow to open my presents and being annoying until I had to open them up to shut her up but the truth was, I'd never been given anything like this, not ever.

Mom couldn't afford stuff like this. She kept me clothed and fed when I was younger, barely, but as I aged, she could barely keep herself fed. I started earning my own food, clothes and gas money myself long ago. I learned to hunt, trap and fish. That was good source of semi-legal income. We did very simple Christmas and birthday presents. She'd give me a new shirt and pants if she had money. If not we'd spend the evening together. I'd hope the alcohol stayed away as long as possible. I'd make her dinner. Sometimes she'd buy special ingredients.

A backpack full of who knew what? All for me? And a duffle full of clothes when I'd already been given an outfit and a half just yesterday? What more did I need?

I looked inside. It wasn't just full, it was _packed._ But one thing caught my eye right off. I grabbed the handle of what was obviously a glass bottle of liquor and pulled it out, nearly laughing when I saw it had been stuffed inside two long white socks. What the hell? Evie explained she'd done it for padding to prevent it from breaking against the other metal items inside and I complimented her on her unique wrapping. I surely wouldn't want the rum busted. But when she told me she'd saved this bottle just for me when Haven had made their first batch?

Well, that did it. She'd been thinking of me all along, just like I'd been thinking of her. She'd not touched another man either, just like Tee-bo'd said.

I set the rum aside and hauled her into my arms and across my lap. “Jack!” She gasped.

My arm behind her neck held her head steady for me as I laid a huge thank you kiss on her lips. I thrust my tongue inside, imitating the action I wished my dick was making, thrusting and retreating. She stiffened at first, then moaned and her arms rose up and around my neck holding tight. Perfect. Surrender. That left my other hand free to wander her curves. First I stayed at her side, gliding up and down, then I raised her shirt, feeling the silky smooth skin of her stomach, her back.

She mumbled against my lips, “Jack, you need to open your present.” It was almost on a whine. I wondered if she had any idea how needy she sounded. I brushed my thumb around the bottom and side of her breast, covered by the silk of her bra. I glanced down. Red. I groaned.

“Which one?” I asked her, only half teasing. Then I ran my thumb across the pebbled tip under the silk. She shuddered in my arms, her eyes rolled back, her back arched. I bet she was soaked right now.

“Which one?” she echoed.

“Which present should I open?” I asked grinning down, then kissed her again, possessing her mouth, not letting her talk, massaging her breast. I let her mouth go.

“This one?” I pinched, then rolled her nipple. She gasped, eyes rolling back writhing in my arms. So _frayant_ , sexy. I slid my hand down her smooth stomach, into her jeans but over her panties until I was over her pussy. Her eyes got huge...but she didn't stop me. In fact, her back arched and her legs widened just the slightest bit. Oh yeah. Drenched. I tapped her clit with my thumb and my finger rimmed her entrance outside the damp satin. “This one?”

“Jack!” Her arm around my shoulders tightened but the other one grabbed my wrist. She didn't pull me out of her pants, not that she could have. She just held on tight. _Ma belle_ had quite a grip. I shuddered imagining her fist on my cock.

“Or that one?” I nodded to the pack.

She panted for a minute then said, eyes glazed, “Th-that one.”

I looked down at her. “You sure? You doan sound too certain.” I tapped her clit again, then rubbed it in a circle. She moaned, writhing in my arms. Her neck was in my elbow. I bent in tighter, my hand shifting down to twist and roll her tit. Not good enough. I wanted to be over her, clothes off, free to play with everything. “You have no idea how _frayant_ you look right now _ma belle.”_

“Jack!” She gasped. Then, “S-sure.”

Fuck, she was gonna come for me, but then, I changed my mind. Not this time. We were _not_ repeating September. I slowed it down, leaving her hot, feeling cruel. I wanted us to come together this time. I wanted our clothes off, in bed together. I wanted her to tell me she was mine, not for her to push me away once she'd come and had cooled off. So as much as it killed, I pulled my hand out and gave her a soft gentle kiss, stroking her hair gently, trying to calm her down. When she looked up at me all dazed and confused as I pulled away I told her, “I want you bad babe, but _you_ said we needed to do this first. So we'll do this first. Then after, we'll see about getting back to you and me and making you mine. Ouais?” I pushed her hair behind her ear and she blushed.

She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no either. Maybe she was too embarrassed. What she did to was grab her pack and the change of clothes still laying beside it and head off to the en-suite bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. I smirked at her as she went, wondering if she was off to change her panties. I licked my fingers. Sweet. Lionel had been right. Pussy didn't taste half bad, but pussy of a woman who smelled as good as Evangeline? That tasted extraordinary. Tangy, musky, and still strangely like a musky flower. She smelled like honeysuckle when aroused and that perfume was absolutely drenching the room right now. I groaned and adjusted myself up in my pants. Fuck, I wanted her.

I looked inside the bag. More liquor. Excellent. Four large flasks. I opened each and took a sip. Two Jack Daniels. Two Whiskey. Smooth whiskey too. Aged Scotch Whiskey.

I looked at the bathroom door. Did she have any idea how much all this liquor was worth? It was practically a goldmine. Padding the liquor were some bandanas and socks, always useful. It was an excellent pack too.

I decided to check out the “Men's eyes only” pocket while she was in the bathroom. When I unzipped the pocket I was glad I had. It was stuffed full of condoms. Quickly I took two and put them in my back pocket, just in case. There was also a letter and a velvet drawstring pouch tied tight. I opened it and found the diamond and sapphire ring of Evie's that she'd worn the other night, the one that had gone missing that matched the jewelry in her bag she'd shown me tonight. That wasn't the only ring in there though. There was also a plain platinum band and a men's wedding band too.

Mentally cursing up a storm I slipped them back inside and under the condoms where I was sure Evie would Not Pass Go if she ever opened up the pocket, then I opened up the letter, hoping to heaven there was some explanation for the near heart attack I'd just had. Not that I'd have a problem with it eventually, but I'd only been in the girl's presence a grand total of nine days. Ouais I liked her and thought she was fine, but she kept a damn lot of secrets. You needed to know a person if you were goan to marry them. If I could ever get her to open up to me, and if I liked what I found when she did, then I'd have that ring on her finger as fast as I could. Mais, this was damn fast.

_Jack_

_Just found out you're taking Evangeline on her Journey and I have to say, I never could have imagined last September that we'd be where we are today. You've been and always will be an honorable man, on I can depend on to have my back, no matter what life blows our way. You sent us here, and it was the best damn decision of your life and mine. No words will say how grateful I am for everything that's passed since then. I wish you'd come back sooner, but I'm so glad you came back. I always knew you would. Always my friend._

_Don't worry about your sister, I'll take care of her as though she's my own, and she will be, from this day on. You have my word on that, mine and my father's and my mothers. She'll always have a home with us, rest easy._

I'd known she would, that was part of the arrangements I'd made today, but he'd talked to his parents too. That made me feel better. They were good people to have in her corner.

 _Now Evangeline has become practically my little sister these last months. She's one of my family now. I'm not asking you to look after her like you would a sister,_ I would hope not. _Because I know she means much more to you than that. Just know she's someone's sister, and treat her careful Jack. She deserves the best. I hope you mean to give her that._

Well I'd try, but she was sure stubborn sometimes, and beyond irritating at others.

_I don't know if she'll ever tell you, but this bag was in my room earlier today. She'd meant for me to give it to you after she'd gone. I imagine she's glad she gets to see your face as you open it whenever that is. Some of these things have been waiting for you a long damn time. Ask her how long that bottle of Rum has been in here. You're a good match Jack. I hope things work out between you too._

_I know you're worried about courting. Don't be. Just treat her sweet, hold her close, and dance at night when you get a chance, in AND out of the sheets. They need both. Fille's around here are used to getting' engaged as soon as a commitment is ready to be made, whether a priest is around or not. Doan let that hold you back._

_Your friend, Tee-bo_

  
The second part of the letter was from Lionel, and...Mel?  
  
\--------------------  
Leave me some love y'all.  Next half should be up very soon.  Just gotta knit pick it to death.  ;-)  

 


	31. Evie's Gifts  Part 2

 

_  
Jack_

_I hope you're reading this tonight instead of after you've left so you can come down to supply and get some decent weaponry. Don't be an ass!!!!_ I laughed. He was reading my mind.

_I stuffed this full of what your virgin fille didn't think to requisition but if you're done being an ASS and you get your ass down to supply you can pick up some more, cause if I were you and I had that sweet thing in my bed, I'd want more than could fit in this small damn pocket, just sayin._

I couldn't stop laughing. He was so right. No telling how long this trip would be, and if tonight went how I hoped it did, I'd definitely want more. Better grab 'em while I could.

_Damn glad you made it back my friend. I don't have a brother, but if I did, I'd want him to be you. You've always had my back, no matter what legal or illegal shit we were up to, and it was mostly illegal. Funny how that makes us the big men now isn't it? We needed to get more ammo and the weaponry stores were locked up tight, but I could pick locks, so that made me the man to call. And since Evie knew me, and trusted Tee-bo and you, she suggested I be in charge of acquisitions. Most fool idea I'd ever heard but I wasn't goan to say a word against it, not when people were looking at me with respect for the first time in my life. For the first time ever, people were coming to me, asking me where we should go to get things, how to get things done._

_Now you and I've always had a knack for that sort of thing, brother, but before it's been a shameful thing to keep hidden. Now it's a gift. Your girl made it that way. She might have been a little scared of me for an hour or so, but after she brought me that first lemonade when I was working to fix her cart for the horses, she's been all sugar and kindness, never looked at me like the thief you and I both know I used to be, and truth to tell, still am in a way. I just steal from the dead so no one cares._

_I don't know everything that's in this pack, I do know your girl's heart is inside here. That ain't flowery talk. She gives too much of herself away Jack. You watch out for her now that Tee-bo and I aren't there to do it. Case in point, this ring. She gave her own ring to your friend so he could have something flashy to give to his girl. Didn't bother to ask me if I had something that would work first, which I did. Wouldn't let me ask him if he'd trade it out for something else, which I did anyway. He was appalled as you can well imagine. I had a sapphire one that was similar so Evie didn't look close enough to notice._

_I'm giving it to you, along with a set of wedding bands. That girl of yours feels something strong for you. I'm well aware neither of you have had enough time to explore it yet, no worries. I'm not pushing. I just wanted you to have something, if ever the time came. Can't let my brother propose empty handed. If it's not to Evie, I'd appreciate it if you'd give her back her ring when you feel the time is right. Tell her you have something to give her from me before you hand it over so there's no misunderstandings. You may feel like an ass otherwise._

I winced, seeing how that could go wrong. I hoped though. I hoped.

_Give her a hug for me and Mel sometime. She's a cuddly thing. Mel would tell you not to let her miss any workouts on a pole, and to make sure she gets some exercise with all those car rides since she's a slave driver and likes to nag, but I'll tell you to be safe and come back to us, both of you._

_Lionel_

_P.S. Tee-bo says I'm supposed to give you some fucking relationship advice since I've been married, as if I fucking know what the hell I'm doing. Mel bitches me out constantly._

_Hi Jack, Mel here,_

_The wife who lovingly nags her husband into doing what he had no fucking clue he knew he needed to do until I came along._

_Here's the thing about Evie. She's a totally clueless virgin. She didn't even know what a clit was last September when you two were not quite doing it in the sugar cane fields, though you obviously know what you're doing. (Nice job BTW)_

_Hey! Stop flirting with my brother on my fucking letter!_

_Hey! If it wasn't for that story I wouldn't have found out how hot Cajun guys could be and I wouldn't have given_ _**you** _ _the time of day._

_For true?_

_True story, mon fort frayant mari._ _-_ _My strong sexy husband_

... _Continuer_ _ma brûlant femme. -Continue my scorching hot wife_

I laughed. I was goan to reread this letter until it fell to pieces, I swear. Mel and Lionel. Match made in Heaven...Haven. Same damn thing wasn't it? A heaven on earth near enough. A cryin' shame to leave.

_Right, so as I was saying before my loving but annoying and sexy husband interrupted, Evie is clueless. So be...not patient exactly, but understanding. Now I've educated her about the snafu in September, but the rest of her education is up to you. I believe your hands are quite capable...judging from September's story..._

_Flirting!_

_Anyway...She's also secretive, which can be a pain in the ass, and self-sacrificing, also a pain in the ass, both hers and mine, now yours, but she's loyal to a fault, more loving than anyone else I've ever known, and my sister. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for going with her on this idiotic trip and if you hurt her I'll kill you. You'll never see it coming. I'm a heinous bitch that way._

_True story._

_Thanks baby. She also worries that you just want her for her body and not her heart. If that's the case, leave her the hell alone. If not, tell her like it is, cause she's a worry wart and needs a good thumping to get those kind of ridiculous ideas out of her head. I thump my way, you likely will have a...different way of “thumping.” Figure out what that may be and commence._

She thought I just wanted her for her body? Well that explained some of the resistance I'd been facing. As for thumping, mais, yeah, I had some ideas. If I could ever get inside her.

_Okay, now that my shrew of a wife is gone, I thought of my one piece of relationship advice. Women talk. They talk about everything and nothing. They talk to you, about you, sometimes just to hear themselves speak. Sometimes they want your advice, sometimes they just want you to nod, and sometimes they want you to talk about your fucking feelings. None of this shit makes any fuckings sense. The only way to win is to ask them point blank what they want and then do what they tell you. And if you make them cry? Pfft. You're screwed. You might get hugged, cried on, yelled at or kicked in the nuts. It just depends on what time of the month it is but don't you fucking dare say that or it defaults to kicked in the nuts plus smacked in the face plus silent treatment._

_So there. That's my relationship advice. Feel grateful you didn't have to learn it the hard way from the shrew, AKA my loving wife._

Was he serious? I couldn't decide if he was fucking with me or not. That last part was funny though.

_On the plus side, we're stronger and more determined. So once the emotional storm blows over, we just sweep in, make sure they're talked out and say whatever words they need to hear, then make it up to them with lots of great sex. A great orgasm or four makes up for a lot of shit. (I know you woan forget that talk anytime soon. Ha!)_

Oh, I remembered every word. During the pole exercises, when we weren't busy spotting the girls, he'd described some of the finer points of ways to make love to a woman in various positions, as well as give her multiple orgasms, now that he'd had a lot of time to practice on one woman. We'd both had our share of experience pre-flash, but a few times with a few different women couldn't compare to over six months in a row with the same woman in your bed and plenty of time to play. Plus, apparently, men around here were gossips and there was a lot of cherry poppin' goan on. I'd watched Evie playin' on her pole last night, just as hard, and prayed I'd have a chance to do that right. Maybe I'd get my chance tonight. If not, well, we had time on the road. I was really hoping for tonight though.

The door to the bathroom opened and she came out, looking so sexy in my shirt, her long blonde hair down her back. I could see from the state of her nipples she was still aroused. I looked her over with a grin, not believing how lucky I was that this belle fille wanted me, had packed this bag with me in mind, and I held my arm out, wanting to go through the rest with her by my side.

I tucked the letter back in the back, folding it over the condoms and zipping it up. “Come 'ere bebe. You look good enough to eat.”

“You like the liquor stash?”

“Ouais. The men got us set up good an proper.” I remembered she'd said they'd had a big hand in setting up the pack and figured they'd put the bottles in, but then remembered Tee-bo had said to ask her about the rum.

“Yeah, they had some good suggestions. I tried to put in what I thought you'd like.”

Wait a minute. _She'd_ tried to put in?

“I wasn't sure what drinks you liked. I have two more bottles of rum in my suitcase by the way.”

Good to know, but I was still stuck on that other bit. I looked down at her as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

“You put in?” I asked.

“Um yeah. I kinda kept a drawer for you.” She told me softly, blushing. “For when you came back. Tee-bo and Lionel told me you would, and I hoped you would, so I kept a drawer in here of things for you, that you would like, or that you might think were handy. The liquors, some other stuff.”

I looked down at her in awe. She was _mine._ “When was that rum made Cher?” I asked her quietly. I felt like a tiger waiting to pounce. _She was mine._ Every piece I pulled from this bag confirmed it.

She looked away from me, thinking. My hand rubbed the skin at her waist just under _my_ shirt that she slept in every night for months and months. _Mine!_

“Mmmm.” It was both a thoughtful sound and a hum of appreciation for the caress. “Can't think when you do that.” I chuckled and stopped.

“Rum takes about ten days to make. We started greening up the stalks to clear the fields a little less than a month after the flash. I can't quite remember when we made the first batch of rum. Somewhere around the thirty-fifth day? Maybe the fortyth? Something like that. We had a big movie night and watched Pirates of the Caribbean. Mel took a drink every time someone said the word “Rum.” She looked back at me with a grin. “It was a blast.” Her smile faded. “But the whole time I kept looking around thinking, 'It was wrong, because you weren't there.' You should've been there for that.”

Her eyes misted. She went on but her voice was husky and she sat up, putting back the liquors. “So I saved a bottle for you, cause the guys said you'd be there any day. But the next time we made rum, you weren't there either, or the time after that. Or for any of the Fais do-do's. And now that you're finally here you have to leave again.”

Shit, I could _hear_ her crying, she was jamming down the items, her movements frantic, but they wouldn't fit. I grabbed her, my arms going around her arms and breast, pulling her back into my lap. Damn it, this was the wrong damn time to notice she wasn't wearing a bra.

I turned her around sideways, setting her away from my cock, who was far too impatient. Pay attention to something else. Her hair was sticking to the tear tracks running down her cheeks. I brushed her hair back. “Hey, sha sha bebe. It'll be grand. You'll see.”

“How?!” She demanded, looking at me angrily, another tear falling down. I couldn't help it. I laughed. She was funny.

“What?!” She demanded to know.

“Bebe, doan you know I'm doin' better than I've ever been in my life because of you? It doan matter if I've been her two days or two months. It's fine, I promise.”

“But-”

“Now, listen, cher. You said you wanted to do right by me. You tried to right a wrong. I'm tellin' you, any debt there was has been more than paid and then some. Now no more guilt, alright? I just want there to be you, and me, and a chance at seein' where we can go with this. I like you a hell of a lot. Wouldn't take you on this trip if I didn't. Might still try and get in your pants, cause you're hot.” I winked and she laughed. “But I wouldn't make a claim I didn't intend to make good on. I doan have to go that far. We good?”

She'd dried up and had turned soft again. “We're good Jack.”

Well that was a relief. She pulled a zipper and I started emptying, but my mind was still turning over that conversation now that I was past the danger zone. She'd started collecting for me since a month after the flash, wearing my shirt from a week after the flash. Went to tears at just the thought of how much I'd missed an how she felt it was her fault that I'd missed it. Ronan was right, there was a hell of a lot of guilt there, but I didn't want her because she felt guilty, or because she thought she owed me something. I didn't want a penance. I wanted her heat, her desire. And I knew we had that, but I didn't want her giving into it because she felt she owed me. I wanted her giving in because she wanted it too.

I found a great set of binoculars, an LED flashlight and extra which was awesome. Those would last a hell of a long time, a headlamp, more batteries, duct tape, wire, cutters, multipurpose tool, lighters, fishing line and a hook? That one threw me. It had been forever since I'd fished. I could find uses for it though. Traps, tripwire, any number of things, but I hadn't realized how much I'd missed fishing until this moment. I looked at the full moon on her wall. If it weren't for fishing and knowing about the moon, I'd've never known the key to helping Evie that day in History. Maybe it was in here more for the memories than for true usefulness. Thinking on it, I decided I liked that idea.

The last item was a survival knife. I checked it out, then opened it again. It wasn't like hers, the ridges caught my eyes. I whistled at the craftsmanship, ran my thumb along the sharp edge of the blade. I could shave with a blade this sharp. I was impressed.

Packed that all back up and opened a new compartment. I didn't look at her, because if I did, I'd forget about opening the rest and just fuck her senseless with gratitude. Strong narrow coil of rope, water filtration and sanitation. Hot damn. I couldn't believe the treasures she'd put in here. A gun just like hers, boxes of bullets. Now I appreciated that. But it got me to thinking.

I'd have to protect a woman and all this loot, just me and her shooting the enemy, who knows how many. She could handle a gun, I had my bow, which could take out six of the enemy quietly. After that it'd get noisy. What if we ran in to more trouble than that? What if I needed more firepower?

Damn it. He was right. I'd been stupid to turn down Lionel's offer of more weaponry yesterday. Stupid and arrogant. That wasn't like me.

“What is it Jack?” Evie asked.

I told her what I was thinking, about the gun being redundant and needing something with more stopping power. Maybe a shotgun, sawed off. Ouais, that'd work. Could carry the bullets in the duffel or in some pockets. Hell, if Evie was as good as she boasted at sewing more pockets, I could have her add a couple onto my pants. That'd be handy.

Then I pulled out a hand sewn bag with spare parts for a crossbow, and I swear, I nearly cried. Ever since I'd picked up that baby, I'd prayed the string wouldn't snap, that the cables would hold. It had been murder trying to hunt down wax and oil, and here was everything I needed, tied up in a hand sewn brown bag with a leather string. I couldn't speak as she told me how my General had given her the idea, couldn't move, because it was taking everything I had not to throw her down on the bed and fuck her within an inch of her life.

“And he had these too. I hope they'll work.” Then she was digging in the duffle, pulling out winter gear. She tossed out a black winter coat with a hood, followed by gloves first. I picked those up while she mumbled about “They've gotta be in here somewhere.”

At first I was stumped why she'd have winter stuff, then I remembered that vision from yesterday, where she said it had been so cold she could almost see her breath. My own breath caught as my hands clenched on the soft, thick gloves. She was trying so hard to take care of me, to make sure I wouldn't be cold someday when that vision came true, I'd bet anything.

Some strange waffle shirts and pants, a crazy strange thin black shirt and pants, a couple long sleeve shirts and jeans, and finally she gave a “Ha!” of triumph, and turned to set a good sized box on top of the mound of clothes. “”Well, what do you think? Did I get the right ones? Will they work okay?”

My eyes flicked to the writing on the box, verifying that, oh yeah, it was right, before my eyes were back on her again. I could barely take my eyes off her. She blew my mind.

She seemed to be waiting for me to inspect it so I slid open the box and pulled out one of the seventy two pistol darts she'd gotten to go in my crossbow. My six darts were decent ammo, but plastic, but these? These were metal, durable. And there were seventy-fuckin'-two!

I twirled it in my fingers and looked up at her. _“Ouais._ These'll be perfect. _Merci beaucoup,_ _ma belle_.”

  


**Evie**

I breathed out in relief as Jack slid the dart back into it's foam holder inside the container and closed the lid. He seemed filled with tension and the air was heavy with something I didn't quite understand. He just held the box, looking at it for a moment, then walked over to his crossbow, every step looking like it cost him something. I didn't know what to make of that.

“Put the clothes back in the bag for me, will you bebe?” He said softly.

“Sure.” I put the cold weather things in first this time, stealing peaks to see what he was doing. He was switching out the darts! He was putting the new darts into his cross bow and taking out the old ones!

“Jack? You don't have to do that. I mean, I wouldn't be offended if you kept using the darts you already have...”

“Cher, the ones you got me are more durable, more likely to do the job and less likely to break. I'm usin' em. It's a compliment.”

Oh.

He tossed me his rope bound clothes and I untied them, then added them to his duffle. He stayed where he was, his arms crossed. “Now, any more gear to show me or is that it for the night and I'm free to show my appreciation.”

“Ummm...” I was finding it really hard to think. He stalked one step closer. Two. My hand dragged the bed beside me snagging on that last item that had been in the duffel beside the darts. “Oh, last thing. I threw it at him.

He caught it, laughing. “Now what's this?”

“It's an armband. For darts. Um, a quiver. It'll fit ten.”

He grinned and walked the two steps to the dresser, placing it beside the box of darts. “Merci. That'll be nice to have.” He stalked back toward the bed. “I can't imagine how we could be set up much better.” He placed his hands on the foot board and leaned over so his head was just six inches away from mine. “Now cher. Is there anything else?” He put the duffel on the floor on handed, his eyes never leaving mine. “Or. Are you ready for me to show my appreciation?”

“Um...”

“There a reason you're not sayin' yes?”

“Um...well, this is moving kind of fast, don't you think? I mean, you just got here yesterday.”

“I did. On the other hand, been imagining all the ways I could fuck you for over eight months now.” I gasped. He grinned, then crawled over then end of the bed while I crawled backward up the bed. He was faster. Once I was about to the top, he just dropped, his heavy torso pinning mine to the bed, breast to breast, stomachs touching, his hard dick wedged between my legs and one of his legs between mine.

“Considering that,” his other knee slid between my legs, spreading them a little wider, then both his knees began to spread, forcing my legs further apart. When I opened my mouth to protest he rocked his cock into my clit twice and whatever I'd been about to say was lost on a throaty moan of pleasure, “this has been a hell of a long time in coming.”

He rocked again and kissed me and I felt that heat starting to build like it had earlier tonight, and like it had last September. Then he pulled back. “You still feeling guilty?”

“Wha?”

“I want you. I want you in every way I can get you. I want my cock inside you. But I gotta know, you still feelin' guilty? Is that why you're lettin' me kiss you?”

Did he? Why would he think? I must have stared at him too long because he frowned and started to pull away. I wrapped my legs and arms around him, trying to keep him from leaving and he froze, looking down in my eyes.

“I'm here because I want to be. Promise, Jack. I want you too. I've never wanted anyone this much. I've just never done anything like this before, not with anyone. I'm a little shy and embarrassed about it and it's moving really quick for me. But I still want you, and if you want to give this a try, so do I, alright?

He gave me a slow to huge smile, then leaned down and _kissed_ my mouth. Made love to my mouth would have been more appropriate, with all those thrusts and parries and soft licks, but that's what he did.

Then his hand reached under my nightshirt, _his shirt_ , and fingered the soft under curve of my breast. He traced the line where my breast met my ribcage, then wandered higher, making tiny circles on the soft round curve as he moved from the center of my breasts all around to the other side. I lay frozen, afraid to move, almost afraid to breathe. I'd enjoyed his hands before over my bra, but feeling his roughened fingertips against my breasts was the most amazing sensation ever.

When I'm thought back to last September, I'd half convinced myself I'd made up how good it had felt. After all, it couldn't have really been that good right? The mind plays tricks on you sometimes, everyone knows that. Perhaps I'd built up my one experience so high that only a fantasy lover would ever be able to match it. Perhaps even if Jack ever came back, I'd be disappointed because I'd imagined our experience to be much better than it had really been.

Seeing Jack the last two days, the chemistry between us had been off the charts, leading me to suspect, with not a little fear, that perhaps I hadn't made up as much as I'd suspected. But now, with Jack's fingers on my bare skin, with his lips on my jaw and his body on top of mine, I knew the truth. I'd actually _forgotten_ how good it had been between us. Because the truth was that my memories of September paled to the reality of having Jack back in my arms. His touch was like magic, sending a fire of passion through me with only the barest touch on my skin. My pulse raced with anticipation at what was to come, and we'd barely even started!

I stopped holding my breath, only to begin panting with want as his fingers circled ever closer to my nipples. They were already sharp peaks, hard and aching. I'd begun to feel my pulse pounding hard in my breast...and strangely enough, in my clit. How was that even possible? How was he doing this? Could a person die from anticipation?

Jack nibbled his way down to my ear. “You doan want me to go any further, you tell me to stop, or you push away my hand. You want something, you tell me or you move my hand there.”

Not want him to go any further? He needed go to faster? Why wasn't he touching me?

“Evie, can you do that?” He'd started to move his hand away from my nipple, which was totally the wrong direction so that took me out of my haze enough to pay attention.

“I can do that.” I answered quickly.

He stilled his retreat, staying at the very base of my breast as he looked at me. I guess that wasn't a good enough answer because it seemed he was still trying to convince me of something. I tried to listen to whatever he thought was important enough to stop those wonderful sensations he'd been creating.

“Now I get that this is moving fast for you, and you've never had sex and this is only your second time to go 'round the bases with me, but here's something to consider. Tonight, we're in safety, in a soft bed, your own. Tonight, all my attention is on you bebe. Tomorrow, I'll do the best I can, but I can't guarantee a soft bed, or that if there is a bed, that I'll be in that bed with you. I may have to stand watch. If I'm in that bed, not sure how much of my focus you'll have or how safe we'll be. But tonight _ma belle_ , it's all on you, and I want to start this out right. Let me give that to you, _ouais?”_

My breath shuddered out as I took that in. He wanted...to go all the way...tonight. Well, I guess that wasn't a huge shocker, but the reasons? I could understand those. If I had to pick my first time, did I want to choose who knew where, with bagmen roaming around outside, or here in my room, where it was safe? That was a no brainer really.

I'd wanted to wait until I was in a relationship, and I sort of was, wasn't I? Things moved pretty quickly these days. Some men on Haven moved from “Ma belle or “You're mine” (Things had regressed a bit now that men had gotten in touch with their protective/hunter/slay the bagmen side of themselves) to “I do” in as little as a couple weeks though it averaged more around four to six. Maybe as much as eight or ten if the couple were really dragging their feet.

For some reason, since the flash, there wasn't much “shacking up” going on anymore. This might have something to do with a condom shortage and a heavy desire to repopulate, or at least, do those activities which lead to repopulating. Fortunately, the men around here wanted it known that the women they were with were off the market. Best way to do that, was to put a ring on them and set up house. If they weren't willing, there was a healthy competition, so they had a lot of incentive to get a move on.

None of this meant I was expecting a proposal from Jack. I was something of a freak. I had visions, I could hear voices, and I had to take a highly dangerous trip to find my grandmother, during which we were likely going to be hunted by other arcana who wanted to kill me. Not to mention I occasionally sprouted claws, and I dreamed regularly of a woman who could grow plants just like I could, only she used them to torture and kill people, and she really enjoyed this. No, I was no catch. I was toxic. He just might not know that yet.

I worried for a minute. What was the worst that could happen? He could find out I was the Empress. Who was the Empress? I didn't even know all of it. What the Empress could do. I knew what the red witch did and she was heinously evil, but I wasn't like her even though a couple of our powers were similar. The rose thorns were the most similar except that she had hers all the time and I'd only ever had mine when I was terribly afraid or angry, which was next to never.

She hurt people all the time with poisons and plant manipulation, but I'd never poisoned anyone and the only manipulating I did was just growing plants and weaving the berry vines into hedges...that didn't really count did it? Would I turn poisonous, somehow hurt Jack? I didn't see how I could. But what if once I figured out more about who I was, about my secrets, he didn't like me anymore?

“I need you to promise me something.”

He stilled over me, pushing away to gain just a little distance listening intently. His hands moved to cradle me under my shoulders still under my shirt, both holding me close and making me feel protected. I didn't know how he did that, but I basked in that feeling, soaking it up. “What's that?”

“I know you have this thing about puzzles.” I smiled, trying to hide my nervousness as I let a hand lightly trace the side of his face.

“Ouais, you know me.” He grinned back, one hand playing with a strand of my hair, bringing it to his nose to smell as he kept his eyes on mine.

“I'm learning about you.” I corrected as I watched his eyes “And you're learning about me.” My voice got softer. But some puzzles don't come inside boxes with pictures Jack. Some puzzles, you don't know what they look like, until after you put all the pieces together.” He wasn't smiling anymore, just watching me, waiting to see where I was going with this. He'd dropped my hair, but kept a soft stroke going at my right temple. It felt soothing.

“It might turn out to be a great puzzle, worth putting together again, or it might be one that you'll be ready to put in a box once you've figured it out.” I hesitated, my worst fears speaking as I looked at his chin as my thumb softly traced it. “It might not turn out to be a _good_ picture after all.”

His hand nudged my face until my eyes met his again. “Hey. You could never not be a good picture _cher.”_

I'd seen my own tarot card. I'd gained back the small snippet of a memory that as a child, I'd disliked my own card, telling my gran, “She had mean eyes.” The witch in my dreams was a murderous psychopath. But all I whispered was, “Some pictures have mean eyes.”

He shook his head, disagreeing. “You got the kindest eyes I've ever seen.”

“I need to find my gran.” I whispered. I couldn't make sense of any of this.

“She has puzzle pieces?” He asked.

“Hundreds.” I told him. My voice low, letting him feel the weight of that word.

He took that in, then asked, “How many pieces do you have?” he asked.

“I don't know, fifty? But I don't even have a picture to work with.” I sounded as helpless as I felt.

“Alright cher.” He kissed my forehead. “Set it aside for now. We got plenty of drive time to talk about it, ouais?”

I smiled at his suggestion. We did. I nodded, wrapping my hands around his back, under his arms and squeezing his broad chest.

“Can't wait to unwrap you Evangeline.” He told me softly. That made me smile. “You got any idea how bad I want you right now? How hot it makes me, knowing you thought of me, the same time I was thinkin' of you?”

“You thought of me while you were away?” I smiled, not realizing until just now, how much I'd hoped this was true. I let my nails lightly stroke his back, rewarding him for telling me such a wonderful thing. He arched his back in pleasure, clearly liking that caress.

“All the damn time. Wondering how you were getting along here on your farm. Imagining your face,” He pulled my arms away from his back, draping them back around his neck. “How you'd look in the daylight instead of the moonlight, thinkin' bout that night under the stars, wishin' I'd done things different, gone slower maybe. Just, that things had gone better.”

“I wish we hadn't fought, but honesty, that night was the best experience of my life.”

“Then get ready, because this one's gonna top that.” He growled a little, looked me over and ran a hand down my front. “Love you in my shirt, but I'm dyin' to see you without it. You gonna give me that?”

 _He knew? He knew and he liked it. No, he_ loved _it._ That he knew that this was his shirt no longer embarrassed me, it thrilled me. And because he loved it, I was happy, because he loved that I wore it. I nodded, breathing heavy, starting to tremble all over with excitement.

“Easy bebe.” He stroked my face, my neck slowly. “I'll take good care of you tonight.” He kissed my lips slow and thorough. “I promise.” He whispered, his lips still touching mine.

I wound my fingers into his hair, losing myself in his kiss, letting him heat me back up again as his tongue tangled with mine. When his hands came down to lightly skim my nipples it felt so good I arched my back, moaning into his mouth. I felt him smile against my lips, then he pinched the tips, rolling them between his fingers. I arched again, bucking my hips against his. This time one of his hands came down and pushed the shirt up until his hand was just below my bare breast, teasing the bottom and the sides while the other plucked and rolled at the clothed nipple on the other side.

“I want this shirt off Evangeline. _Ouais_? I got to see you, feel you, taste you.”

“Yes.” I curled forward and Jack shucked the shirt over my head, tossing it away.

He pushed down, resting his chest on my stomach, so his face was more above my breasts instead of my face. He cupped them from the sides, pushing them in a bit so the pointed high, his thumbs grazing each one over and over and he just looked at my face and my breasts.

I was starting to get a little self conscious so I squirmed, my arms rising to block, but he said sharply, “Non. You let me look. You've changed. I got to memorize you all over again. I didn't think you could get any more belle but you did. You grew some I think.” He covered me with his hand, as though measuring how I fit.

I nodded. “Some.” Suddenly I was dying to see what was under his shirt. “Would you...” I trailed off, embarrassed.

“Cher, here's a hint. I'll be happy to do pretty much anything you'd like in bed with you. Hell, if it involves sex or anything of a _frayant_ nature, I'm just thrilled you're asking.” He gave me a huge smile and it made me laugh. He sounded easy to please. Good to know.

I still couldn't say it louder than a whisper. “Would you take your shirt off?”

He grinned and took off his shirt, then reached for the two flashlights he'd left by the candle on the nightstand and turned it on, putting one one each nightstand, facing the ceiling, brightening the room. “Why-

“'Cause I want to see every inch of you that I possibly can _ma bonne fille_.” I shivered because that turned me on when he said it. I'd missed hearing him say that to me, but I didn't realize how much, or what kind of reaction that would have until just this second. It freaking turned me on! His eyes narrowed as he settled back over me.

“Where to begin? I could taste every inch of your breasts.” That made me breathe harder. He leaned down to suckle one, still playing the other tip with his hand.

I writhed and squirmed under him, hungry moans and gasps escaping my lips. “That's right.” He told me. “Just lay there and let me have my way with you. Let yourself get good and ready, _ma bonne fille_ , because tonight and every night after, you're all mine.”

I writhed against the shaft between my legs and it pressed in hard, then retreated just when I was about to burst into something wonderful. “No!” I cried in frustration, my legs closing around his, trying to get him to come back.

His lips came back to mine and his hands left my breasts to stroke my hair. “Sshhh. It's okay bebe. Just gotta get us both ready, then you'll feel so good. Promise.”

My eyes met his grey ones, his face was tense, but confident. Happy too, smiling down at me, it was _such_ a good look on him. My hands left his hair, sliding slowly around to frame his face. I let my thumb slowly trace his lips. He stopped smiling to kiss my thumb and while I liked that, I told him, “No Jack.” Pulling my thumb away a little. “Don't stop.”

“What?” He asked.

“Smiling.” When his lips quirked back up I smiled back at him, my thumb tracing the rising edges of his mouth, his full lips. “It's such a good look on you.”

“Glad you approve.” He smirked. “You give me a lot to smile about,” He looked down at my breasts, his hands plucking again, making it seem as though there were a quivering string connecting my nipple to my clit, “though, I got to say, got a few other things I want to be doan with my mouth right now.”

I laughed even as I squirmed and bucked. He chuckled darkly and kissed me deeply. “That good with you?”

My hands gripped his strong shoulders for an anchor as I “Mm-hmm”ed.

He kissed down my stomach, his tongue teasing and flicking. When he got to my short shorts, his hands slowly edged them down, looking to my eyes to see how I'd react. I lifted my hips and he placed a kiss on my stomach, whisked them off so fast they were gone in a flash. Before I could react to the fact that he'd taken _both_ my shorts and my panties he'd covered me between my legs with his hand, fingers toward my belly and his eyes were _burning_ as they met mine.

“ _Ma bonne fille”_ I spasmed against his hand, his open palm laying my folds open took away any secrets I might have had. Every time he said that I got wetter, and by the heat in his eyes, he knew it now. The heel of his hand was pressed against my opening. He'd felt my flutter against him when he'd said that.

His hand rolled, to the side, moved down and up, then I was panting and bucking against his hand. “Damn, you're soaked. You got no idea how bad I want inside you right now. How bad I want to make you mine in every way possible.”

Inside? That sounded good. I was clenching around nothing, feeling so empty. I looked at my big guy, the strong man kneeling between my legs. He wasn't smiling. His jaw was clenched, every muscle was strained and tight. He was holding back. I wanted him to feel as good as this felt. I shouldn't be feeling this good alone. It was lonely. I'd had enough of being alone.

“Yes.” I told him softly, before I could change my mind.

His eyes snapped to mine. “What'd you say?” He demanded.

“Yes.” I answered. “I want that too. You, inside me.”

He groaned, swore and shucked off his pants and shorts, but wouldn't let me get a good look, just crouched down low and said, “Next time babe. I'm havin' a hard enough time holdin' off as it is.” With a huge ass grin. Much better.

Then he told me, “I'm goan to use my fingers first, get you ready, then my cock. It'll hurt tonight, hopefully not too much if I do it right, but after that we should be fine. Alright?”

I nodded, not saying anything, because he hadn't stopped playing with me, and I wasn't getting any closer to a climax either. Just high and crazy aroused. I felt him enter me with a finger and he groaned. I moaned. He didn't just go in either, he wiggled it around, pressing, searching, playing. Then he put in two fingers. These he did the same with, slowly moving deep as he could, spreading his fingers, which burned a little, curling them forward toward my belly button which nearly made me scream, but made him grin, then he did it again, and again!

Finally, when I was about out of my mind, he pulled out his fingers and licked them. My eyes widened in surprise.

“Alright sweetness. You ready?”

Ready? I was ready to scream is what I was. I was panting and shaking with need and he was acting calm and in control. It was killing me!

“Yes!” I burst out.

He laughed, then laid on his back and pulled me on top of him, belly to belly. “This first time, I want you on top. You take me as you can, slow as you need to. You're plenty wet, so it should work fine. I can play with you easier this way, keep you hot and ready. Alright?”

“I'm plenty hot! I'm beginning to think you're not!” I shot back.

He laughed, but it had a hard sound to it. Then he let a little of his control slip as I sat on his stomach and his hands lifted from my thighs. Oh! They were shaking a little. “I'm rock steady in battle bebe, but you? You get to me in ways no one else can. If it weren't for havin' jerked of before comin' over here tonight I'd have shot my load long before now and embarrassed us both. Doesn't matter though. I can go at least twice more before the night's over. Now come one. We've waited long enough.”

I nodded and let him lift my hips until I sat above him. He slid one hand under me and I felt him large and hard at my opening. I reached a hand down to touch, feeling curious but his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled it away. This made me clench around what was already inside me and he groaned.

I grinned at this show of feeling from him. “Bebe, are you tryin' to kill me? Woan be any fun if I blow before I get you off. You can touch next time. Hands off for now. And no more clenching till I'm all the way in.”

I couldn't help it, all those orders with his hand still around my wrist were turning me on. I clenched again, shuddering and slipping down a little farther. Another groan from him. “What'd I say!” He growled.

“You want me to stop? Then stop being so sexy!” I told him with a glare, then a look at my wrist.

His eyes widened, then he grinned huge. “Oh, you an me are goan to have _lots_ of fun bebe.” He released my wrist. And put a hand back on my hip, “jus' keep comin down. Almost there _ma_ _belle_.”

I hissed. “It burns a little.”

He stilled, and then his voice got so gentle. “Easy, bebe. I got you.” His hand rubbed soothing circles on my hip.

I smiled down at him, my hands on his stomach, his chest. He was so beautiful. “I know you do. I trust you Jack.”

He grinned but it was strained, I could tell. He allowed this for a minute, them pulled my hands away, saying, “Feels too good bebe. You can play another time. This time gotta focus on you. Keep those hands on your thighs for me, ouais?”

I frowned, not really liking that, but I did what he asked. Once I did, his hand went back to my hip, but that other hand splayed on my stomach and his thumb went down, dipping to where we were joined, then began to rub circles on my clit. I bucked, rocking forward and back, and that felt good too. I was feeling so hot.

“Up, and down,” he told me. I clenched around him and obeyed, his hand at my waist guiding me, his hand on my clit rubbing me. “That's _ma bonne fille_.” More moisture flowed as I clenched around his cock, rising and falling.

“You're so deep inside me.” I gasped. I moved one hand to my lower belly where I knew he was inside me, somewhere behind my hand. I took the other from my thigh and placed it on his strong abs, needing the connection with his body.

“Come down all the way this time.” He told me. I nodded, braced both hands on either side of his abs and my head fell forward, my long hair curling on his stomach. My fingers moved the tips of my curls along the edge of his washboard abs, distracting me from any pain as I went up, then I kept my eyes on his intense gaze as I went down, down, until I sat so full of him I felt like I could feel him in my throat.

“Jack!” I felt so much! Full! Hot and dizzy and needy all at once.

“Lean back and put your hands on my thighs, bebe.” I did, clenching again.

“So dizzy Jack, hot.” My head fell back. I couldn't hold it up. Everything was too much.

He kept rubbing my clit and said, “Rock your hips, tilt forward and back.” He guided my movement with his hands, that thumb still rubbing and I swear, I saw stars, his cock hitting some magical spot inside of me with every tilt. Jack added his own bucks as I rocked on top of him. I came hard, tension breaking and feeling like I was about to black out. I called out his name and fell forward, reaching for him, my lips seeking his.

Then he surged up meeting me, his arms wrapping around me, and he twisted. My back hit the mattress and then he was thrusting into me. He raised one of my legs, thrusting in, and I couldn't believe how good it felt. He sucked my breast, licking and sucking hard, then lifted his head. “You feel so damn good. Never want to leave you. A moi, Evangeline.” He told me, one word per thrust. I was crying out on each one, because there was a spot inside that he hit each time, just as his words struck a spot inside my chest, making me understand he wasn't pretending, that this was real. Then I came again with a gasping cry.

He grinned down at me, looking practically feral, then he clasped his mouth to mine and came inside me, possessing my mouth, and my body.

When he'd gotten rid of the condom, he held me in his arms after. I ran my hands over his muscular arms, the curves and dips of his pecs and biceps. He wasn't shy either, petting me everywhere, broad strokes down my back, ass and legs, arranging me so my leg draped over his thigh to rest on his lower stomach, making me rest half on top of him, keeping the majority of my body within easy reach. His strong arm lay curved around my back and waist, pressing me securely to his side and chest, not that I wanted to go anywhere, though it did drift up to my neck and hair to massage gently, or down to my ass to grope and smooth possessively.

After we'd been silent for a while he told me, “Say it, Evangeline.” When I stayed silent, and he repeated himself, more insistently this time, I kissed his chest soothingly, then pushed up to look in his eyes.

“What do you want to hear Jack?”

“Tell me you're mine Evangeline.” Ga-lee Gee, why was that so incredibly sexy to hear him say that in his deep commanding tone?

I smiled and kissed that lantern jaw, then the corner of his jaw by his ear and told him, “I'm yours Jack. And you're mine.”

“I'm yours Evangeline.” He confirmed. Oh yeah, I loved hearing that.

It didn't occur to me until I was falling asleep in his arms that somehow he'd missed the black cloth bag of gold and silver coins inside his backpack. But he'd been so overwhelmed by everything else in the bags, how would he react to this? Besides, I was exhausted.

“Jack, gotta wake up early, before the sun rises, okay? Got things to do. More stuff to tell you.”

“That's fine Evie. Go to sleep. I've got you.” His arms gave me a squeeze and I felt a kiss on my head. I was tucked against his side, my arms and limbs wrapped around him, one of his hands stroking my hair. No shouting voices. Safe and sound. I sighed and laid a kiss on his chest. Within a minute I was out.  
  
\--------------------

There's some more of Jack pov, mostly his opinion of the whole what just happened above, and what he does after she falls asleep, but real life got busy and that's all you get for now.  I figured it was a good enough place to stop.  ;-)  Not sure when my next post is gtb.  Sorry.  Got a few things going on.  I'll let you know when I know.

  


 Please let me know how y'all are liking the story and its direction so far.  Any and all reviews and comments would be appreciated.  If there's something coming up you'd like to see let me know.  No promises, but I am often very accommodating.  


	32. Cherishing Evie's Gifts

Jack

 

That night, after Evie drifted off to sleep in my arms, I waited a few minutes, then rolled to the side, settling her there. I carefully disentangled my arms from her body and waited to see if she'd wake, but she stayed limp, facing me on her side, eyes closed. _Belle ange_.

I pulled the covers up around her, then rolled out of bed. I had a few things to see to before sleeping. I clicked on a flashlight from the nightstand, aiming it at the floor, then froze. Evie rolled to her stomach, her left arm slightly extended as though reaching for me. I pushed a pillow there and when it touched her hand she calmed, staying on her stomach, her right arm bent and tucked up under her side. She had her right leg straight down, and her left leg bent at the hip and knee, as it would if she were draping it over my abs in her sleep. An idea came to mind but I shelved it for now. I had something else I had to check out first.

Walking to the far side of the bed, I found what I was searching for nearly under the bedskirt. The pillowcase covered thing Evie'd been holding when I'd first walked in earlier. I'd dropped it to the floor as though I couldn't care less what it was, when that couldn't have been further from the truth. It just didn't matter right at that moment. Unwrapping it, I reached inside and slid out large and durable brown plastic bowl with a squarish round bottom but round edges at the top. Just a strange looking bowl. Ordinary bowl though. I fisted the pillowcase in frustration but felt something else inside. Shaking the edges to empty it, a cloth fell out. It had been white terry cloth at some point but it was now heavily stained brown nearly everywhere. I knew lots of things that _could_ cause brown stains, but having been in too many fights to count, I knew one thing that most certainly did. Blood.

Was this the bowl Tee-bo had left with this morning? And the liquid that had likely been inside...had it been blood? But if it was, how could she possibly do it? There was no mark on her. None! My jaw clenched in frustration. Well, one thing was for certain, she wouldn't like how I'd change her plans in the morning.

I stuffed the bowl and cloth back in the pillowcase and set them with her bag in the bathroom, then got the idea to check out the “fertilizer.” Why the hell not. I unscrewed the lid, took a small fleck off, then paused. Lots of fertilizers were literally made of shit. Here's hoping I wasn't eating shit.

I put the small smear on my tongue. It wasn't shit, but I wasn't totally sure what it was either. It tasted metallic, kinda like it might be blood, but I'd need a better taste to be sure. I licked my thumb and smeared it around on the dried substance then looked at it. My thumb was red as blood. I licked it. Blood, _sans doute_. -without a doubt

I screwed the cap on and put it back in her bag inside the bathroom feeling shell shocked. How could she bleed herself every morning and not die of blood loss or show any sign of being cut? How was that possible? Then I mentally kicked my self. How was anything possible these days? She was the Empress. I'd figured that her being one of these folks pictured on the cards gave her the power to grow plants, but was it possible that she had more than one power? Like healing powers? If so, that was damn convenient, especially considering how many women had died of infections and the plague after the flash. It was a damn gift is what it was. I wouldn't have to worry about her picking up any of those fatal illnesses while we were on our trip. That would be one huge worry off my mind. Huge bonus! Huge!

But damn, she was bleeding herself every fucking morning? Seriously? My mind flashed back to this morning and what Tee-bo had said, how he'd looked. _She made...to much._ She'd bleed herself so much this morning that she'd passed out. _Sometimes, most times, she starts the process alone._ Not tomorrow she wouldn't, though she'd likely get onto me about being high handed again. Mais, tough shit Empress.

I went to my pack and used my canteen, toothbrush and toothpaste. I'd already had a shower tonight, just like everyone else. We were actually _trying_ to clear out the water tanks reserves before the army showed up. I did use the water pitcher and a rag to rinse off the sweat and a couple areas, just in case Evie happened to get the notion to want her mouth on me later.

Next on my list, supply list for tomorrow. I pulled out Evie's notepad and pen and tore out a small piece of paper, making our requisition list. Bigger guns, ammo, any other artillery that might be helpful, as many condoms as I could get, a dozen protein bars, first aid stuff that Evie'd asked for, supplies as well as seeds and instructions... I paused and tapped her pen. Now I saw the point in needing first aid, but now that I suspected she didn't need it, why had she bothered to ask for it?

Was it just because she thought she should have it in her pack? To look more normal? No, if that was the case, she wouldn't have looked panicked at the thought that she'd forgotten it. So...Why'd she panicked? There weren't any first aid things in the pack she'd given me either I mused, which was interesting. Most folks would think that was a standard need in a bugout bag. But not someone who healed quick as a flash.

Which would mean, I realized, that she'd panicked, not because _she_ needed first aid supplies, but because _I might_ need some at some point on our trip. At this point, the sum total of my first aid supplies consisted of some medical tape, water, liquor to clean the wounds, and that was it. And little Miss wanted-to-be-prepared-for-everything would in no way think that was sufficient. I frowned at the paper. Evangeline, she was giving me _everything_! Absolutely everything!

My mere hadn't even cared for me this much. I didn't know what to do with a fille who gave this much to me. Mais, granted, we didn't know how long we'd be gone, and it wasn't like we could just go to the store to pick up what we needed, but her giving me so much when I hadn't given her back an equal amount... Mais, it didn't sit right.

I put her pen back with the notebook where it had been and looked around, then did a double take. She'd left her underwear hanging on the shower rod to drip dry. It looked like she'd cleaned them. Mais, I'd certainly gotten her wet enough for them to need changed, that was for sure, but it was amusing that she'd taken the time to clean them while she was in here. I left the bathroom, bringing my list with me and setting it on the dresser next to my bow. I looked back at the bed and remembered that one last thing I needed to do.

I pulled my cell out from my jacket where I'd hidden the few things I hadn't wanted Evie to look at. I hadn't asked her to look inside her suitcase, figuring she'd done alright with her clothes after seeing the way she'd packed all the bags and not wanting to embarrass her further. Besides, I had things I didn't want her to see either. Inside my jacket were the cell Lionel had lifted from Brandon so long ago, my own pack of Tarot cards, the Lover's drawing Evie had given me, and a small packet of photos that weren't any of her business.

Every photo of Evie in this phone had been taken by Brandon when Evie was smiling for him. That had been beyond irritating for months while I'd looked at all of them, imagining her every night. I'd comforted myself with the fact that I'd seen more of her body than he ever had, and that she'd shared more of herself, both body and mind with me, than she ever had with him. Still, I needed to change the status quo of those pictures, tonight. Quietly I set up a couple flashlights to shine on Evie while she lay sleeping and took a couple pics of her on her stomach, her face in profile, her hair covering her back and her right shoulder, the sheet covering half of her back.

Then, I got a wicked idea. Putting the phone down on the side of the bed, I tugged the sheet down until her back was totally bare. Then I uncovered the leg that was bent up, only letting the sheet cover the bottom half of her ass and the top thigh of her extended right leg. While I'd been gone she'd tucked her left arm up a bit so it covered any part of her breast she'd object to, just letting the beautiful curve show. She looked like a piece of art laying there.

Then I picked up the phone and snapped more pics. The whole picture, just from the waist up, Bust and up, and finally her face and hair, saving that one as the screen background. Picking up the flashlight on her side of the bed I shone it on the wall and snapped dim photos of her paintings. She'd only been fifteen when she'd made those. I couldn't even begin to fathom that kind of talent. What would she have made of herself if she'd been able to go off to college and really study painting? I swallowed hard. Away from me. She outclassed me in everyway yet here she was, sharing a bed with me.

Would she have given me a chance before the flash, or would she have gone away to college and never looked back, forgetting all about me as soon as she'd left? Did she ever think about what could have been, about the life she could have had if the flash hadn't happened?

I did sometimes, mostly though, I tried to stay in the present. Thinking about what might have been was a good way to make yourself too thirsty to function, like my mère. Fortunately for me, the present was getting sweeter every hour. I turned off the flashlight, leaving it by my bag, then slid into bed, arranging her arm and leg on top of me with the sheet covering us, then took one more picture of the two of us together, thinking she'd probably like that one, if I ever chose to show it to her. She might guess that my phone was the actually Brandon's old phone eventually, but it was my secret for now. Didn't want her looking at me like the thief I was, the juvenile delinquent I used to be.

I put the phone under my shirt on the nightstand and clicked off the flashlight and settled in but my thoughts took a while to wind down. Evie never did get around to telling me tonight why she needed to “think” about me driving her. She probably got sidetracked with all the other things we needed to talk about, but it didn't matter much. I already knew 'cause Tee-bo and I had a chat this afternoon.

Tee-bo had come to find me after talking with Evie and let me know why she'd needed to “think about” accepting my offer to drive her to her friend's and possibly her grand-mère's. She'd been too afraid I'd die to accept. She had to try and force a vision first to see if I'd be safe driving her or not. Only once she had her strange version of confirmation that I'd live through the journey was she willing to accept my help.

I was actually strangely touched by this. She cared about me more than any other person, aside from ma soeur. That she tried to take care of me more than my mere ever had was something I wasn't quite sure how I felt about. I just knew I wanted more of it. I couldn't deny that the stuff was grand to have, but even if she wasn't rich, she'd expended every effort, in ways money couldn't touch, to make sure he'd be taken care of.

Reputation. Status. I'd never had either of these, but now that she'd given them to me, I felt ten feet tall. She'd made a home for me, never mind that I couldn't stay. She'd made a place for me. As long as I lived I'd never forget that. Tomorrow I'd snap a picture before I left. My room in her house. Needed a few of her room too. She wouldn't want to forget. No telling if Haven would be here when we got back.

I held her tighter and stroked her silken hair. She was a gift and a mystery and all mine. Mean eyes? How could she think such a ridiculous thing? She had the kindest heart of anyone I knew.

Walking into Haven two day ago, I hadn't been sure what to expect. It could have been anything from bullets chasing me away from the gates since she'd told me never to come back, to a cold truce where we exchanged information, but it was clear she hated my guts, or it could be that she might have welcomed me since she regretted what had happened after the fact...but only until she found out the information I brought meant she had to leave the little paradise she'd built. Only, it hadn't been any of those. And it still made my head spin. I didn't know what love felt like exactly, but I was beginning to suspect this was the way it started out, if you were lucky.

Mais, I'd never had much luck in my life, except when it came to my hunting and evading instincts. No one had ever gotten the drop on me, excepting a time or two when I was a little kid, just figuring out what exactly those instincts were. That was the only luck I could claim in this life, except now, with my arms full of Evangeline, a house and haven full of friends who wanted to claim me as kin, and several bags and a car full of supplies and gear, it seemed my luck was clearly changing.

My hand stroked down her silken thigh resting on my abs as she laid curled into my side. I made a slow track from her calf, which lay hooked possessively around my side, up to her knee, then I spread my hand wide to cover as much of that silky, womanly thigh as possible. Only this time, I didn't stop there like I had this morning. I kept going, knowing I had the right, turning into her a little so I could slide up that sweet, bare ass of hers, lingering there and rubbing circles under her tee. My tee.

She'd slipped it back on before going to sleep tucked into me, but she hadn't put the panties back on so I still had full access. I slipped my hand down a little just to check. Her lower lips were moist and open as my fingers lightly tested her. Fuck, I wanted her. I groaned and pulled back, my hand gripping her ass and the other gripping an handful of the silken hair and the back of her head, not pulling, just holding on. I didn't want to hurt her, and she had to be sore after her first time. I took deep breaths and slid my hand up her shirt, just because I could, wedging my thigh more firmly between her legs and resting my hand at the small of her bare back, drawing circles.

Her hips rocked into my thigh and she moaned into my neck, her back arching, breasts pressing into my side. I froze, not even breathing, and looked down, craning my neck to try and see her face. Her eyes were lightly shut, mouth parted. She was started to smell like honeysuckle, but still very heavily of lavender. As I stayed still, the honeysuckle faded and she didn't move again, still firmly asleep.

I pondered the possibilities as I shifted to wrap my arm around her waist and just rest a hand casually on her thigh, my thumb rubbing a bit as I thought. I thought tonight had gone excellent, _sans_ _doute,_ and judging by the sweet smile on her face, she did too. It had also been full of surprises, ones I was delighted to discover. Evie told me she hated it when I was high handed _outside_ the bedroom, but _inside_ it? She fucking loved it. Every time I gave her an order, she did it without question. When I told her she was my good girl, _ma bonne fille_ , she shuddered with pleasure. She liked being manhandled in bed too, being restrained, penned in. She had a hot spot at the small of her back I'd just found, her breasts were crazy sensitive, not just the tips but the tender curves at the top, bottom and sides where breast met ribcage. I'd marked other spots too, a few spots on her neck, and so were her lips, both sets, and she loved it when I stroked any part of her, particularly her long silky hair. She reacted to me like gasoline to a match.

I'd known we'd have chemistry the day we'd met, but I'd never had a girl who'd been this easy to please. Once would never be enough. I'd never get enough of her, not if I had her a hundred times. I'd wanted to do so many things to her, but trying to hold off my own orgasm had taken up too much of my control, and I'd wanted us to come together this first time, not wanting her to come alone and then change her mind after about going all the way. I needed her to need me as much as I needed to have her. Now that I'd had her, and she'd seen how good it had been, I'd get to experiment a bit more the next time and the time after that. I wanted her so bad now, but talk around Haven was that virgins needed some recovery time, so I was tryin' to give her that, not to mention some sack time. A couple half hour naps today didn't make up for months, maybe years of sleepless nights. And it'd been several nights since I'd had a long rest too. Hopefully we'd have a little time in the morning...

 

The next morning, my internal alarm woke me after about six hours sleep. I checked my watch to see it was about 4:30. Evie was still sleeping but since she'd asked me to wake her early...First I had to drop off my supply list though. I slipped away from her and shoved my legs into my pants. Wood was a problem so I shoved it to the side, just fastening the top button, then grabbing the list and my flashlight and heading to Lionel's door. I knocked and waited.

After a minutes he answered. He was just in pants and bare feet too. When he saw it was me his frown became a cautious look and he stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him. “Podna. You need somethin?”

Remembering how he'd addressed me in the letter I decided to lead with that. “Mais, yeah, mon frere. Got your letter last night.” His eyes widened and he smiled huge. “Merci beaucoup Lionel. You did me a solid, on all of that.”

He grinned and leaned forward to clasp my forearm holding the flashlight and list and slap my back hard as he told me, “De rein, mon frere. De rein.”

I returned the back slaps, glad to be able to do this after I'd read his letter, instead of having been far away afterward. When we stepped back he looked at me with a stony expression and asked, “Does this mean you're ready to stop being a modest ass and get some more firepower? You're goan to need it out on the road alone with a fille to protect.”

I handed over my list and shone the light so he could look it over.

He grinned. “Lots of condoms heh? That mean you got lucky last night?”

I grinned back. “Maybe.”

“Maybe? Come on frere. You got to give me something to go on Who knows when I'll see you next, and ma femme worries, though she'll never admit to it.”

I could see his point. “Fair enough. I'll say you both gave good advice. Last night went very well for both of us. Mel will want to talk with Evie before we leave likely to get her side of things. As for me, I got a taste of what I been dreaming of for eight months and I gotta say, can't imagine another woman tasting as fine or responding so well as ma belle did last night for me.” I paused, considering. “I knew I didn't want to let her get away before, but now? Now I can't imagine another woman in my bed.”

He grinned huge. “Then what're you doing here at oh dark thirty?”

“Givin' you that list so I can be with her to keep her from doing that thing she does before we leave. Wouldn't be safe to let her be in that kinda state out on the road if we run into trouble. She ain't goan to want to hear it though. Which is why I ain't leavin' her alone this mornin'. Can you handle the things on that list while I handle her?”

I could tell he got what I was saying. “Sure thing, frere. I'll get you set up, no problem.”

We clasped each other's shoulders and went back to our rooms. I looked down at her sleeping and it made me want to fuck her so bad, but I knew she'd probably be sore, so that was out. Which put me in a bit of a bad mood. And I also knew that when she woke she was goan to want to do her fertilizer BS, so probably donate blood somehow. I wondered just exactly how many folks knew exactly what was growing their food every day. That mad my mood downright fowl. Added to that, she wanted to do this before we got on the road, the most dangerous place their was? Was she trying to get us both killed? But then, maybe I was jumping to conclusions.

I eyed that bowl in the sack. Or maybe she'd be willing to be reasonable. Either way, time to start the day.

 

**Evie**

Day 207 A.F.

“Evie, bebe.” A soft touch trailed down my arm. I opened my eyes to see Jack sitting beside me on the bed wearing just his jeans, no shirt, no shoes. “It's mornin'. Time to get a move on. Ouais?”

I nodded, yawning and curled my body around his since he was nearly where my stomach was anyway, giving him a sleepy squeeze around the middle with my arms. I'd just barely started a dream about the witch when he woke me up, so I was more than happy to wake now. Excellent timing on his part. Maybe he'd gotten up earlier? I rested my head on his jean covered thigh, still tired.

He let me lay there for a moment before pulling me to sit up with a kiss on my forehead and a shove in the direction of the far side of the bed where the bathroom and my suitcase lay. “Go on. Get dressed sleepyhead.”

By the time I'd finished getting ready I was a little more clearheaded, remembering that I'd actually asked him to wake me up early and that I needed to do one last donation before leaving. Which meant privacy since Jack didn't know and wasn't going to know what was involved in that. I needed to think of something else for him to do so I could have the room to myself for a little while.

I'd pulled on a shirt and was getting my legs into my jeans when I suggested he go down and get the supplies we needed while I finish up the “things” I needed to do here.

He didn't bat an eye, just stacked our stuff next to the door as he told me. “Already done ma belle. Lionel will be gettin' our order filled this morning so I'll be free to help you with anything that needs doin' up here.”

I froze in the act of rolling up last night's clothes. Well crap. Now what was I gonna do? I shoved the roll of clothes into the side of my suitcase and zipped it up as I told him, still not looking at him, “Well, I need you to leave while I work. I'm sure you can find something that needs doing.”

“Not goan to happen bebe.” His tone was cocky and full of arrogance, and a little anger? High handed. I gritted my teeth. So he knew I wanted time alone and he wasn't planning to give it to me. He'd planned this! If there was one thing I hated, it was being backed into a corner by an arrogant ass.

I stood and turned to face him. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest and was standing a few feet from me next to the foot of the bed, a smirk on his face, like I'd just given him something he'd been waiting for. Suddenly I wasn't just annoyed or anxious about finding time alone, I was furious!

“Now you listen to me you arrogant ass, I may find you bossing me in bed hot, but when we're on our feet, it stops being sexy. I told you I had something I needed to do this morning, and it's important. I need privacy for that. So how about you make yourself useful in some other way and stop getting in mine! And stop grinning at me! I'm not being funny damn it!” I stopped myself from stomping my foot but just barely, not wanting to look childish.

The grin left his face, but and in his eyes something dangerous lurked but I was too fired up to pay attention to that. He stepped closer and I backed away, not wanting him to get his hands on me. By now I realized that once things turned sexual between us, his persuasive powers were magnified by a factor of about ten, meaning I'd lose the argument. And there was no way I was letting him watch me cut open my veins and bleed into a bowl like the insane freak the doctors at CLC thought I was so many months ago. I never wanted Jack to see me that way. We rounded the bed.

“Cher, you can _chicoter_ all you like, woan make a difference. I'm stayin'.”

A sense of helplessness magnified my anger. He'd essentially told me that all my arguing was little nitpicking arguments. Cajuns used the same word for fish nibbling and for whittling at wood as for this kind of arguing. Basically, he though my arguing was irritating but a small matter that amounted to nothing. And there wasn't much of anything I could do except talk to convince him otherwise.

“I can't believe you!” If I thought I could get away with it I'd hit him, but I remembered how well that had worked yesterday; not at all.

“Believe it princess!” He snapped, all humor suddenly gone from his eyes. He stalked closer and turned, then loomed over me. I fought to stand tall and not fall back against the bed, wanting to keep the little height I had, though it wasn't doing me much good. “Think back on yesterday morning, and you'll get why I'm not willin' to leave you alone to do whatever it is you do that leaves you so weak and _cagou_ you can't even stand, or dress or feed yourself.”

The scorn in his voice was killing me. I wanted to look away but my eyes were wide as I watched him lecture me, like staring at a train wreck. I couldn't look away. “Hell, maybe you forget cause it happens so often, but I sure as fuck didn't. All you had to do to pass out was stand up. I doan know how you've managed to survive all these months without someone tending to you every morning, or maybe you _like_ being weak, but there ain't any time for that now. Bein' weak will get you killed out beyond your gates princess.”

I finally jerked my gaze away from him in shame, knowing I'd come to regret yesterday morning. No, not just yesterday _morning_ , I thought, swallowing the lump that suddenly filled my throat. Maybe of yesterday. How could he have been so tender with me last night, and so callous in the light of day?

I was always ashamed of my weakness, but not of my sacrifice. It was necessary! I fought back tears as my cheeks flushed with shame, the rest of my body heating too. Must just be him standing so close to me. And suddenly I couldn't stand being this close to him, couldn't stand the way he effected me. I too a step to the side but his hands rose to my shoulders to block me.

“Evie.” He said quietly, but I wasn't in the mood to listen, not anymore. I just wanted to run away. Why had I ever thought traveling with him was such a good idea? And now I had to be cooped up in a car with him for who knew how long? After giving him my virginity?

So I brought my foot down to stomp on his foot in quick and satisfying revenge, My mouth twisting in satisfaction as he cursed in French, only to find myself tossed to the bed with his weight pinning me down a half second later.

Why did he keep doing that?! I tried to shove at him, kicking and rolling, grunting with effort, but it took him all of five seconds to have me pinned with my wrists over my head.

“Cher you have no idea how hot you are when you fight me like that, but you need to stop fightin' and start listening.”

I kept my face turned away from his, staring at the window, still somewhere between furious and fighting hurt that he would throw yesterday's weakness in my face like that. Then he shifted both of my hands into one of his so he had one hand free, my struggles not doing one bit of good. With his free hand he gripped my chin, making my face turn toward his. I closed my eyes. I knew it was childish, but I didn't even care.

“Evangeline, you're not leaving this room till we've had this out. You're waistin' our time and we ain't got much of it.” He told me quietly. The loud noises out in the hall told me he was right. Loud stomping and shuffling, moving furniture out of the house and down to the cellar storage.

“Why are you so determined to stop me from making the fertilizer when every ounce counts? Don't you understand how important this is? They'll need as much as they can get in the months to come. Why would you stand in the way of that?” Then I steeled myself for his answer, trying not to take whatever he said personally, even though I was sure whatever he said would hurt my feelings.

His face was impassive as he stared down at me, the face of a man who'd already made up his mind and wouldn't be swayed. “Because in case you've forgotten peekon, we're goan to be on the road today, a situation that's dangerous and one that I doubt you're prepared for, which is why you need me to guide you, which started last night with sorting our bags and continues now with me telling you that I'll not let you do anything that makes you unable to walk or run away from any dangers we might encounter on the road.”

“ 'Cause Cher, we get into trouble, and you're in the state you were yesterday morning? We'll both end up dead. That's not a possibility, that's a fact. I'm not goan to let that happen, which means, you can't make yourself weak this morning doan whatever it is you do to make the shit you make. I doan care how important you _think_ it is. Our lives are more important than a few ounces of whatever it is you make.” He gave my chin a squeeze, probably frustrated that I was just staring wide eyed with no response to his lecture. “You get me peekon?”

“I get you.” I answered, but really, I was still mulling over everything he'd just said, feeling shell-shocked. I hadn't thought about things that way. I'd just figured road trip = sleeping in the car. And if I was going to sleep in the car for a while, why not go ahead and donate again one last time. But Jack's mind had been on the hazards of the road, on potentially needing to run and actually use our bugout bags for real on day one. My mind reeled, imagining a scenario where I was too weak to carry my own weight, never mind my bag, and having to run from God only knew what, and Jack having to carry...what? All our supplies while I tried to keep up? Or worse, carry me and leave all our carefully packed supplies behind? Ugh, what a nightmare! No wonder he'd been so forceful with me this morning. But why couldn't he have just said that? Why'd he have to be so mean about it?

“Do you?” He asked harshly, making me realize my eyes were staring off over his shoulder while I'd been thinking, so I looked back at him, finding his eyes searching mine, his face hard, unyielding, only now I understood why. He'd let go of my hands while my mind wandered, now braced on his elbows over me. So I brought them to his shoulders, remembering with anguish how only a little while ago I'd lovingly stroked them, not able to get enough of touching them. More, how lovingly he'd touched me. How could he be so different?

I understood why he'd said all that stuff now. It really hurt and I had no idea why he'd been so mean about it. Even Mel wasn't ever that mean. She was harsh sometimes, but not flat out mean. And right after I'd given him my virginity and he'd seen me at my most vulnerable ever twenty-four hours before and he'd thrown it in my face? Well, yeah. It really didn't get much more mean than this.

“I get it.” I choked out, keeping my eyes on his chin. I nearly felt like I had strep and I needed to get _away._ “I can't be weak. I need to pull my own weight so I don't get us killed. I just hadn't thought everything through. Can you get off now?” I shoved at his shoulders, but he didn't move. Why wouldn't he move?

He sighed. “Bebe. You're killin' me. Why're you so sad?” He gently stroked my face and I closed my eyes but a couple tears escaped from my left eye and I felt him brush them away with his thumb.

 _No, don't be nice. I can't handle it._ I thought, but he wasn't listening, just sighed and rolled to the side, pulling me into his arms again, and him being gentle and stroking my hair just made more tears fall. I tried to pull away but he just pulled my arms around him and snuggled me close; it felt too good to fight about it.

When I'd calmed down I tried to sit up and he let me this time. “You goan to tell me what that was all about?”

“You were...mean.”

“Mean?” His brows rose in shock and he cursed, then said under his breath as he pulled his hair, “ _Elle a suspecter.” -_ She's a suspicious one _._

“I am not!” But at least he hadn't added the _la betalle- little beast or_ creature after it, though that was probably just because he knew I spoke the language...and because I'd likely be offended by it. Cajuns sometimes said that about a person who was easily offended.

“Non? Then explain it to me? How was I mean?” He asked, sitting opposite me on the bed, one arm over his knee, jaw and fist clenched, the picture of frustration.

Did he really not get this? My head tilted as I looked at him. His mother had been drunk most of his teenage years, he hadn't had any father to speak of. He'd had a few friends but most of those had been as lost as he had been. Who would have taught him the first thing about being kind? About relationships? Hell, when it came to those, my experience was limited to the last few months of observations at Haven.

“Well,” I started hesitantly, “I think you were worried that there would be a repeat of yesterday morning this morning, which is why you made sure you were here. Because you wanted to make sure we'd be safe on the road today, that I'd be strong enough to run if we ran into anymore trouble.”

He was nodding along. “Exactly! How is that mean? It's my job to protect you and I'm goan to do it, but it's damn hard when you're all set to run the other way. So I had to make sure you'd listen.”

And now I was angry again. “Well did it ever occur to you you could have just said so?”

He blinked at me. “I did.”

“Nooo. What you did was throw yesterday's weakness in my face, imply that I liked being weak because maybe I liked being waited on, call me princess, which I hate by the way! Which made me wish yesterday morning with you had never happened!” My face was flushing with renewed anger and upset and he looked shocked, like he hadn't realized the words that had fallen out of his own damn mouth! Which made me even angrier!

“It was only _after_ you brought up all that and scored that hurt did you point out the reason why you were doing all this in the first place. I can be a reasonable person you know! You could try to talk me around nicely instead of...of...-

I looked away from his eyes, which had something in them I didn't understand, trying to find the right word.

“Being mean?” He asked, sounding like he was teasing.

“Yes!” I said heatedly, still not at all thinking this was funny.

He grasped my shoulders and tugged me close, kissing my forehead, then he tipped up my chin until my gaze met his and rested his forehead on mine. _“Ma belle. J'ai du regret my paroles blessantes, et je me rappellerai tu as le coeur tendre à l’avenir._ -My sweetheart. I'm sorry for my harsh words and I will remember your tender heart in the future.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and sighed it out. Yeah, ok. That helped.

“We good?” He asked. I thought about it. Then I thought about what Mel said about fighting, and about making up.

“Almost.” I told him.

His brows rose as he frowned. “What else do you need, Evangeline? We're short on time and-”

I put my hand over his lips and the corner of my mouth quirked up. “Just kiss it better for a minute, alright? Then we can go.”

He grinned, “Come 'ere you.” He pulled me to him, hands under my arms, lifting my torso close. He set me down on his lap, then with one hand on my ass and the other on my back, he held me on his thighs and kissed me better. Why did kissing Jack make everything feel better?

I loved the way his soft, thick hair felt in my hands, the way his strong arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe. _I got you_ echoed in my head, because I knew that he did. My legs came to wrap around his back, anchoring my hips to his and his hands, oh I loved his hands. One came up and stroked through my hair sending tingles from the top of my head to my toes, before coming back to my nape to grab a fist full and pull back, letting his mouth nip and suck at my jaw and my throat. And that's when his other hand, so large, moved from supporting my back, to unclasping my bra, then around to the front and under, pushing both my bra and shirt up and away. I was arching back, only his arm holding me up.

He laid me down, pushing my shirt all the way up under my chin so he could freely suckle my breast on the left side, plucking and rolling the right. My shirt was annoying me so I pulled it off and he helped when my hair got in the way. Then I was arching and gasping under him, calling his name, clasping his head to my breast, begging him not to stop.

“Oh doan worry _ma belle fleur_. I'll never get enough of your sweet taste.” He told me, switching his mouth to my right breast, moving his hand to attend to my left.

My hips bucked against his, and after two rounds I knew what I needed. “More Jack. Please, more.”

The look on his face was nearly evil, but then he was pulling my pants off and kneeling between my legs. Why was he so far away?

“Ah, bebe, you're soaked.” I tried to close my legs, feeling embarrassed but his shoulder and left hand blocked me while his right cupped my sex, the short hair I kept trimmed no barrier to the sensation. I felt everything from the heat of his hand to his callused fingertips gently stroking over my hair, and then his thumb came down to tease my opening before going back up to circle my clit. “Non, doan shy away.” He told me as he blocked me, his eyes hot on mine. It's bonne, you bein' this wet. Means you're as hot for me as I am for you.”

He stroked my thigh, then pulled his hand away. When I stayed where I was, he brought that hand to my center, putting a finger inside me and swirling it around. I moaned with pleasure and he froze. “That hurt? You sore bebe?”

I shook my head. “No! Feels great.”

He did something and the pressure increased but so did the pleasure. He was feeling all around. I bucked against his hand. “Still good? Sure it doan hurt anywhere?”

Not likely it would considering how fast I healed. “It's great! Don't stop!”

Then he lowered down and _licked_ my clit. I froze. He did it again, eyes on me, watching. Then he sucked on it, flicking with his tongue and stroking me inside and I came hard, shuddering against his mouth. When I opened my eyes he was licking his fingers that had been inside me and then he opened his pants, pulling out a condom from his back pocket. Did he always have one back there?

“Didn't think you'd be ready for another round so soon, but since you seem to be feeling good...?” He raised his brows at me and I grinned and nodded eagerly. Did I want Jack again? Hell yes.

He tore it open and had it on in seconds, shoving his pants down a bit but not off. When he came over me I pull his shirt up and off, not wanting to miss the chance to run my hands over him again. I knew guys weren't supposed to be considered beautiful, but as I ran my hands over his shoulders and arms when he lay over me, I had to bite my lip to keep it in. But then I realized, as often as he called my _ma belle_ , there was an appropriate equivalent.

His strong hands caressed my smooth thighs where they hugged his narrow waist. I felt him at my opening, and then in one smooth stroke, he was inside me. My inner muscles squeezed him as my thighs squeezed his waist, loving that he was filling me up and surrounding me all at once.

“Evangeline!” His hands gripped my shoulders under my back and his head dipped to lay kisses along my neck. He pulled out and back in. “Dieu, you feel like home.” Another stroke. “ _À_ _moi, Evangeline.” -_ Mine, Evangeline.

“ _Et t'es_ _moi_ , _Jack_?” And you're mine Jack?

His eyes got that soft look they always got when I spoke to him in Cajun, which was probably why I did it so often. “ _Sans doute_.” He affirmed, but he punctuated that with a roll of his pelvis that hit all sorts of pleasurable spots inside me, making me gasp and tilt my hips to meet his, but then he held still until my eyes met his.

“Wish we had more time, but they'll be knockin' soon if we doan come out, so we best finish this. Ouais?”

I nodded. “Sounds like we'd best hurry _mon bel homme_. -my handsome man.

His eyes gleamed with approval at the endearment and he gave me a heated kiss as he thrust into me, then he pulled back saying, “tilt your hips to meet mine _catin.”_ -doll.

I did as he asked and this time when he thrust, I swear, I saw stars. I gasped and shrieked and my eyes rolled back but I kept meeting his thrusts and he chuckled. “Ouais. Always knew sex - with you would be - amazing, but damn.” He groaned. “Glad you like this - as much as I do.”

How was he still talking? The pleasure was so intense I could barely think of words!

Then he pulled away. No! Why was he going away? I must have said something because he hushed me and stroked my belly and thighs before his thumb gathered moisture from where we were joined and then quickly rubbed my clit several times and that was all it took because I was beyond primed.

I cried out his name and my limbs trembled as the climax washed through them. I dimly heard him saying something, thanking something, then he was on top of me, but this time he caught one of my legs over his elbow, rising it high as he came down. This time when he started thrusting he hit that sweet spot over and over without any effort on my part. I pulled my leg higher, loving this new angle, gasping cries pouring from my throat with his every thrust. His eyes were wide with appreciation when my leg lifted higher, then lustful vigor as he realized I could take the new angle, my leg pressed to my chest with no difficulty.

“Can you come again?” He panted, sweat dripping from his brow. I wanted to lick it, but he was just that much too far away.

With him hitting that spot over and over? Yeah, nearly. “Almost.”

He kissed deep and pinched my nipple, pulling it and rolling a little, his thrusts coming faster and making lightning flash throughout me with every hit. When my climax hit and I cried out that must have been what he was waiting for because only three thrusts later he was groaning my name and shuddering in my arms.

He lifted up and pushed my leg down, then wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck and laying kisses there. For my part, my legs wrapped around his ass and back in a hug, and my arms crossed his back under his arms. I stroked his broad back and shoulders with my hands, then lightly with my nails, which made him freeze at first, as though he wasn't used to such a caress. He probably wasn't. Then he relaxed and groaned in pleasure, even going so far as to arch his back, increasing the surface area for me to scratch more. I was happy to oblige.

He laid kisses over my throat, my cheek, my forehead, and back to my mouth for another sweet slow, intoxicating kiss. I teased his scalp with my nails briefly before just looping my arms around him and hugging him close and tight. He rolled us so I was on top and I had the pleasure of feeling his arms sweep down my back in long, clearly possessive strokes. I could feel it in the way his fingers briefly gripped the flesh his hands passed before moving on, my waist, my ass, my thighs, my neck, fisting in my hair to position me for his kiss. I'd never get enough of his kisses.

I froze when there came a knock on the door. “Podna, left you alone long as we could, but we've emptied all the rooms in the house save that one. Figure you had at least one round this mornin'.” A muffled laugh. “That'll have to hold y'all till tonight.”

Jack cursed and rolled me off him, but not without a quick kiss on my lips. “Better get dressed bebe. Quick.” Then he yelled. “Be out in a minute Lionel.”

I rolled off the bed, using the sheet to wipe myself off, cringing as I did so. No time to wash the sheets and I hated leaving them dirty. I looked at them further, spotting blood smears. I cringed again. This sat like nails on a chalk board. I dressed quickly in black jeans and a long green short sleeve top with my matching green underwear, tossing a black sweater around my waist. I didn't know if he was one of those who wanted the car extra chilly or not, plus, if I had a chance to blood-let before we left, I was taking it, and that would leave me cold. Short black laceup boots completed the outfit. Lionel had made sure I was outfitted with a good pair of walking boots, just in case I didn't have transportation for one reason or another.

Once I was dressed and had my boots on I quickly stripped the sheets, hiding the evidence as well as I could. Then I covered it back up with the coverlet and pillows, huffing as I stretched over the bed to get everything in place. Jack cleared his throat and I straightened up to look at him with a “What?” look. He was looking at me with a grin like I was both foolish and endearing at the same time.

Then he cleared his throat again and asked, “You all done then?” Laughter was in his voice. I nodded primly, sheets bunched in my arms and hoisted my bag over my shoulder. “Right.” He muttered and walked to the door, twisting the lock and opening it.

 

 

We hurried downstairs with our luggage, one of the men being kind enough to carry my suitcase for me while Jack and I schlepped the rest of our things to the car. Then Jack went back up the help the men and I went around back to meet them at the cellar, where I hastily stuffed the ball of linens among the other laundry. It used to be the produce cellar where we kept all the garden produce the kitchens needed as well as any leftovers from that day's cooking that didn't go home with our residents. All the grains, barrels of fresh goods and canned produce had been moved to our trucks over the last day or two. Now the contents of our home stood inside, anything we didn't want the militia getting their hands on, or wandering travelers who happened to stop by while we were gone. We hadn't planned to put so much inside until last night. I hadn't been privy to the conversation between the men, Ronan, Jack, Lionel and the Militia commanders, but I'd gotten the gist of it.

The militia had captured a couple men from the Lover's army before they'd headed in our direction. The official title was the army of the Northeast. Their directive was the involuntary enlistment of women, and they were treated as prisoners with no rights. In short, they were raped. So the men decided to make our home as uncomfortable as possible. All beds, couches and chairs were sent down to the storage units. They'd find no warm welcome at Haven, just an empty shell.

Their general, who happened to be the Lover's father, was following some field manual showing him where all the old wind powered water wells were. Which meant he'd be stopping both here and at Brandon's place for sure. We had five of those wells and Brandon had four. Even though his dad was a lawyer, they were still a rich old southern family living on a plantation.

We knew with the water shortage our wells might not last forever, so about four months ago we spread out to Brandon's place, centering around his wells and with a similar set up, just smaller. The main show was very clearly still run here.

Last evening, after the water tanker had filled up and everyone had their evening showers and filled up their canteens and containers, our men climbed up the windmills and disassembled the over two hundred year old fans, pump assembly, pipes, ladders and all, right down to the ground. Then we stored the pieces of the windmill in the underground storage along with all the beds and furniture in Brandon's home yesterday evening before the fais do-do kicked off. When the cellars were closed and the doors and stairs down covered with dirt to hide the entrances, I'd grown towering oak trees at the entrances and thick rambling ivy to camouflage the freshly turned earth. When I was finished, they looked like they'd stood there hundreds of years. I did the same to our storage units on the farthest points of our property. The one beside our house was the last one to close up this morning.

I readied the seeds while they carried down my bed and furniture, then got to work planting while they ran off, obviously having other things to do. I stood back while one of them maneuvered the tractor, pushing and pounding dirt over the entrance stairs, then driving the tractor off to the barn. The other tractors were already closed off in one of the other cellars, just in case the army was feeling destructive or wanted to take parts. Once this tractor was in the barn, I knew any gas left in the tank would be siphoned out and the engine would be rigged, making it look as though it had never been repaired in the first place. We'd truly left them next to nothing in Haven. They'd find slim picking in Sterling Parish and in the surrounding parishes as well. Lionel and his men had been extremely thorough.

I plucked the acorn and planted it, placing a lump of dried fertilizer next to it, then watering it with the water jug I'd set aside for this morning's work. I moved a few feet to the side to get to work on the ivy while the oak sapling quickly grew beside me. As I finished planting the Ivy, I felt pains begin to grow inside me, almost as though I were getting too hot, and I could smell smoke. I looked at my fingers in confusion, brushing the dirt off. It felt as though they should be beginning to blister. I pulled the jug over an poured a little water on my hands, but as the dirt rinsed off, it didn't cool the pain and I couldn't see any damage. What the hell was going on?

The pain was beginning to spread up my arms. I clenched my fists, leaning back to rest against the tall oak behind me, struggling to make sense of this new awful sensation. I began to shake with pain. I clenched me teeth, my eyes watered, I gasped wanting to writhe with agony but all I did was stare in confusion at my hands and arms where they rested against my bent knees. How was I not on fire?

Dimly I heard Jack's voice calling me, but I couldn't unclench my jaw enough to answer. I felt like if I opened my mouth, it would be to scream. _Hurry Jack!_ I thought. He'll know how to fix this.

____________

Sorry about the cliffie.  I have the next part written, just have to get it typed.  Hope you enjoy.  And by the way, if any one of you happen to win the drawing for Dead of Winter and get the book early, I'd really appreciate some spoilers please!!!!  :-D

 

 


	33. Growing Pains

Day 207 A.F.

 

**Jack**

I'd just finished pouring gas on the courting garden when I came back to check one Evie. I'd absolutely hated doing it, but it had to be done. We couldn't leave one piece of green for the army of the NorthEast to find, even if the Lovers were Arcana and they knew they were hunting the Empress. They didn't know this place was here home and if it was up to me, they wouldn't know it after today either. Besides, other folks didn't know about live crops and they'd kill to get their hands on her blood or this fertilizer the people of Haven had. We had to protect their secret. That meant burning ever blade of grass, every live plant around. It made me want to puke, but I wouldn't shirk my part in it, especially since I had voted to do it in the first place. Thankfully someone else had the job of lighting up the cane square. That probably would have made me puke.

We'd agreed not to light up the areas she'd see until she'd left the area, just to burn the areas far afield for now. I dropped my can of gas off at the barn and trekked through the house since Evie hadn't made it to the car yet. As I hit the back porch I called out,“Evie? You done? We should be goan before it gets too late.”

I saw her sitting with her back to the tree, staring at her hands like something was wrong with them, her face pale, her hands shaking. Something was _wrong._ I took off at a run. “Evangeline? Bebe?”

She didn't answer, didn't look at me, just stared at her hands. I knelt beside her and cupped her chin, turning her face to meet mine, at the same time taking both of her hands in one of mine. Didn't feel like anything was wrong with them, other than them shaking. Her eyes weren't blue anymore though, they were bright green and glittering with moisture. She blinked and a single tear fell down from each one.

“Evie.” I said firmly. “Talk. To. Me. What's goan on?”

She drew in a shuddering breath and the ivy at our feet seemed to move in a non-existent breeze. The leaves pressed against her feet, my legs, like a live animal pressing close. I tried hard to ignore it and focus on her.

“Hurts.” She said, clearly that word taking so much effort. How much pain was she in? Chill bumps rose on my arms as the ivy writhed around us as though it was echoing her pain.

“What hurts? What kind of pain? How bad?” I fired questions at her. She clearly didn't feel up to talking but hopefully somewhere in those questions was an answer that would help me figure out how to help her.

“It was just my fingers, then my arms, but now? Oh, God help me, Jack, it's everywhere. I feel like I'm...” She gasped, more tears falling, her voice was deep with pain, “ _burning.”_ Her green eyes met mine. “Am I on fire? How am I not on fire?”

I felt sick when the realization of what was happening hit me. I made the connection in less than five seconds even as my mind wanted to deny it I couldn't. The plants that I'd ordered burned were connected to her. How could they not be? Her blood gave them life! Only for some reason she could feel them burning now, when she didn't last night.

I didn't have time to figure out what the difference was, I just had to put a stop to it before more damage was done, before ma belle was in more pain than she already was. I didn't know what I told her, but then I was off running, through the house and to the barn, where I dispatched runners and riders to every corner of the farm telling them to stop the fucking fires until Evangeline was off Haven's property and out of the parish. Then I got back to her. I hadn't wanted to leave, but I had to get that message off before I could take the time to hold her.

When I got back, I pulled her in my lap and explained about the fires, but not that I'd pushed for them to be set. She took it pretty well I thought, up until she realized it meant her home was going to end up being burned down, what with how close those huge oak trees were to the roof. Mais, it was then she shocked me in a way I never saw coming.

 

**Evie**

Jack explained that all the plants I'd coaxed to life had to go and through a haze of pain I vaguely understood why, but then my head fell back against the oak at my back and my gaze lifted to the oaks that ringed Haven. Their branches interwove to surround my grand old house, tall and strong protectors. They rose above the roof and in my mind I imagined them in flames. Then I started to shake my head as comprehension set in. The flaming branches would fall on the roof, the walls. Haven would burn? No.

“No!” Burst from my lips in a shout.

“Evie, you've gotta understand...”

He said more but my mind was spinning as my body burned with the flames that would shortly consume my home and those oaks unless I found some way to stop it.

“...everything has to look like it did before the flash, dead and withered...” Jack spoke in my ear as he held me. He said more but that's all that registered.

“Dead and withered.” I whispered, an idea forming, one that made my fingers curl with distaste, but it would work.

“Ouais. Now you see why we have to do this? I doan like it any better than you do, believe me, but it's got to be done, Evangeline. It makes me sick to even think about.”

“Sick to think about.” I echoed on a whisper. Yes. That fit.

He turned my face away from the high branches to look at him. “I know you're hurtin' right now, and I'm sorry for that, but are you..” He hesitated, “Do you get what we've gotta do here?” He spoke cautiously, as though I might break any moment, or...like I might be crazy.

My spine stiffened and my voice hardened. “I get you. I more than get you. And I..I might have a solution.” If I could figure out how to get my claws to grow. Did I actually just think that? This was just messed up.

“Ouais?” His brows raised. “What're you thinking?”

“Help me up.” He stood me up and I rested against the tree, my hands behind my back, just in case. I took a steadying breath, but the fire inside me hurt beyond words, it was hard to think.

“Now what?” He stood just a couple feet away, hands in his pockets, looking at me as though wondering what I'd do next. What had happened to make them pop out last time? In my dream with Death I'd been scared. At my birthday party too. Scared beyond words. Looking at Jack, I didn't feel scared, I felt safe, well except for the burning pain inside me.

  
“I need you, to step, farther away. My powers dampen some when you're close. I need them high for this” I panted through the pain. He looked pained at having to leave, but he did. The further away he got the louder the voices rose. A cacophony of sounds rising ever louder, competing with the pain in my body for attention. I hadn't missed them, but the strengthened me now. They could have my plants, but not my home.  
  
My eyes met Jack's from yards away. “I need to be scared. Really scared.” I paused. The red witch was never scared, she was always angry, and as much as I really didn't want to be like her, now wasn't the time to worry about that. I had a single goal. Save Haven. Worry about the rest later. “Or maybe really mad. That might work too.”

His brows raised, then narrowed. Challenge accepted. My fingers gripped the trunk behind me.

“You got any idea what dangers await you out in the world p'tit fille? You haven't got a clue. If you did, you wouldn't have been so quick to go it alone, no matter what your reasons for it were. First man you run into out there? He's goan to take you for his own, take you to bed, willin' or not. I'm bettin not.”

The pressures were building, swirling around me, inside me. Seems like Jack would prefer me angry. Fine. I was already halfway there at imagining my home in flames. Now I was imagining being raped by some jerk who'd yanked me off the road.

“And that's if you're lucky. Knowing you, you'd have gotten lost and run out of gas, then gotten picked off by bagmen. If you happened to get lucky enough to not get lost, you'd have likely gone straight for the nearest city on your way out of town. Slaver territory. They'd've picked you up and within hours you'd have found yourself plowed by dozens of men, hell, maybe hundreds. And that'd be your life until you died, Evangeline.” His voice wasn't soft or kind, but hard, mean, taunting. “I wonder if you'd even last a day.” 

“You mad yet?”

I just glared at him.

“Oh, and the fires? The ones you're feeling right now? I'm the one who pushed for those to be set.”

I cried out as I felt the rage come to a boil inside me, the voices, the pain, and his words coalescing into the reaction we were both pulling for. I was beyond mad, I was furious. He was willing to burn down Haven?!

My claws sank into the wood. I started with surprise, then I felt the _life_ inside the tree, the vitality just sitting there. And I _pulled._

I didn't look at Jack, just tilted my head up to look at the limbs high above me. The green leaves turned brown, the bark shrunk slightly, as though visibly dying, and then I couldn't feel life flowing into me anymore. It was dead, just like every other tree out in the world.

I closed my eyes, then looked back to Jack, he was coming closer.

“Stay back!” I shouted. No way was I risking him glimpsing the claws behind my back.

He paused, then his jaw hardened. “I'll just wait here then.”

Where he could watch me suck the life from the trees? Absolutely not. I didn't want him to see me this way anymore than necessary.

“No! Take the car and wait around the corner of the drive. I'll meet you there when I've finished with the oaks.”

He paused and something flashed in his eyes before they hardened, and he nodded, turning to go. I didn't take the time to think about it, because I couldn't think right now. I could only be angry and do what I had to. I'd process later. I'd hate what I was doing later. I'd have nightmares about this later. For now, I had work to do.

 

**Jack**

I'd hated having to tell her all that, especially the part about my being responsible for her pain. Mais, I'd always been one to do what had to get done, even when the doing wasn't tasteful or even particularly legal. I'd just hoped that in getting her angry, she'd be able to focus her anger and not be angry with me. I should have known better. Looked like the honeymoon period was over.

I sat in the car and slammed the door, bashing the steering wheel with my fist for good measure, then I pulled my phone out of my pocket, entering my code and flipping to her picture that I'd taken last night. I would get back in there, tonight. Even if it took another fight to make it happen.

Then I tucked it away and glanced up as I started the car. As I backed further away and up the rise I saw the tops of the trees on the far side of Haven turning brown. One. Two. Three. I wondered if doing this would make her weaker or stronger. Giving plants life made her weaker. I'd think that taking the life from plants would make her stronger. It'd only be fair. Then again, it could be that using any of her powers would make her weaker, in which case...she might not even be able to walk to the car once she was done.

I cursed. Then I drove the car back to the house and stopped the car by the side of the house, waiting for her to round the corner. I figured I could tell by then if she was doing better or worse. I rolled the windows down so I could hear her if she called.

A few minutes later there she came. Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of me and she crossed the arms under her breasts as she walked towards me. When she came closer the sun hit her hair and I would swear she'd turned into a strawberry blonde somehow. With those sparkling green eyes, it wasn't a bad look on her, except for the fact that she was obviously mad as all hell at me.

She stopped when she came within shouting distance and asked, “What are you doing here? I told you to wait down the lane.”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, that doing this hadn't exhausted you.”

She laughed then, and it sounded...wrong. “Yeah, you don't have to worry about this exhausting me Jack.” She paused then, like there was something else to say, but she didn't say whatever it was, just shaking her head and saying, “Just go wait down the lane, alright?”

She nodded with her head instead of pointing with a finger, which was strange. On top of which, she'd laughed at me, when I was just expressing concern for her. And finally, she'd asked me to go wait for her like a chauffeur.

“At your service, princess.” I spat out. Then I hopped in the car, slamming the door and gunned the engine in reverse, spitting shells.

 

**Evie**

No one else effected me like Jack. He pushed all my buttons, and at this moment that was ticked off. Which was good. I'd finished all the trees around back and rounded the side only to find him waiting for me. I'd quickly tucked my claws under my arms, trying not to cut my clothes or myself while I did so. It was close. I had one little nick in the fabric under my arm.

I didn't really register what he was saying to me, except to laugh at the though that I'd be weakened. I felt so strong right now it was amazing. Like I was flooded with power. I didn't even feel the burning anymore. That had faded after three trees.

Once I'd managed to get rid of him I finished the oaks around front, growing so strong I felt like I would burst. Was this why the red witch always laughed? Turning to look at what I'd wrought I kept the strength but felt the anger finally fading, to be replaced by a sickness in my stomach so vile that I wanted to vomit.

My oaks. My heart cried out for them.

I looked at my hands, wishing I could feel them burning again. I more than deserved that pain now. I balled them into fists and stuffed them under my arms. I felt stronger than I ever had in my life and I was disgusted by myself. One step closer to becoming the red witch. Every step I took echoed a single thought.

Sick, sick, sick.

I walked up to our car on the rise of the drive and didn't look back. I didn't want to see what I'd done. Didn't want to see the death I'd left behind me. I opened the door and sat down in the car, slamming the door and stuffing my fist back under my arm, looking straight ahead. Sick sick sick.

Did Jack begin to suspect what kind of a monster he was traveling with?

 

**Jack**

 

She sat stiffly across from me, not saying a word, not looking at me, the picture of anger and hurt feelings. So, she held a grudge against me for what I'd said, even though she'd asked me to get her angry? How was that fair? I supposed she thought I'd been _mean_ again.

I just couldn't win with her. She was too soft, got her feelings hurt too easily.

I cursed under my breath and drove us out of Haven's gates and to the head of the convoy line, passing the line of cars that had already gotten underway. We stopped on the shoulder of the road before a bridge. I saw a couple buddies of mine who had middle guard duty waiting there. I got out without a word to her, leaving her to sulk in silence.

 


	34. Day 207 AF Time To Say Goodbye

A/N  Unless you've been living under a rock the last few weeks you should be aware that the Dead of Winter excerpts begin being released TOMORROW!!!!  Yea!!!  One everyday until Friday, and then all but five lucky people can go through angst and withdrawal again until January.    
http://kresleycole.tumblr.com/

My apologies for having gone so long between posts.  I had a bad run of migraines and then the whole family got sick, so yeah.  Stuff happens.  But I've got about 25k typed up and just needs some beta picking before posting.  I'm trying to do the 50k in November gig.

So here's what I've got for now.  I hope you enjoy it.  I'm not sure if I'll post during the week of KC's excerpt postings or not.  Kinda like "How dare I post my little ficlet while the master is at work!  All must hush and wait with baited breath until the first chapter has been posted in it's entirety..."  And then I can go back to the business of helping us all retain our sanity after her killer cliffhangers.  

* * *

**Evie**

 

Jack didn't say a word to me as we sped past the Haven's convoy. What was his rush? I didn't feel like asking. He didn't feel like telling. After a few miles passed I realized that the uneasy tension in the car wasn't just mine; it was coming from him. His fists were clenched on the steering wheel, his jaw was tight, muscles tense. I was still to lost in my own head to begin to figure out what was up with him.

Sick, evil, sick, vile. Every beat of my heart seemed to pound out vile self-hatred. Oddly enough, all this power that flooded me felt like it needed an outlet, and I knew which one I wanted. I wanted to cut.

When Jack pulled us to a stop and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him, I leapt into action. I pulled out my pillowcase covered bowl, the razor sharp pocket knife from my bag, and draped the case and my sweater around my arm and shoulders for privacy. Then I sliced. I wasn't gentle and it hurt bad but I welcomed the pain. After what I'd done, I needed the balance this brought. As my blood drained away and the worst of the power rush ebbed I felt relief as it left. This was better. I could breathe again. I didn't feel like a maniac on a power trip, wanting to laugh because I was so high, so unbelievably strong. I _never_ wanted to be like _her._

I stopped cutting once I began to feel the slightest bit cold, keeping my promise to Jack not to weaken myself. Then I cleaned up and hunted for an empty jar. I'd packed a few spares. Once I'd sealed my donation, I wrapped up the bowl again. I wouldn't be able to clean it so for now it was just a hide in plain sight strategy. It sucked as far as strategies went but it was a last minute plan and those usually weren't that great anyway.

The voices were bothersome so I stepped out of the car, leaving the jar behind for now, but paused when another couple cars pulled up. My mom and the Jandins and Laneaux stepped out so I started to walk over to say my goodbyes. Lionel and Mel headed my way with a few bags though. So I stayed where I was.

“Hey sister. I heard you got some action last night.” She said with a huge grin on her face. “So, how was it? You gotta spill.”

I was saved from having to answer when Lionel objected, “Would you let me drop these off before you start with the chick talk, woman?”

She waved him off and he opened my back door, then showed me the bags he carried. “This one's for Jack. Ammo and supplies he wanted. This one's from Isabeu. Medical supplies, herbal seeds and some first aid instructions for you to read through. And this one's got some winter gear for you. Doan know why you didn't stock up when you got Jack's gear, but you should've. Anyway, he put gear for you on the list so here it is.” He put the bags in the car, the first aid one where I could get to it since I wanted to read through the info on the way and sort some of the gear into our bags. Then he gave me a tight hug and told me to watch out for myself and his brother. He kissed my forehead, messed my hair, said, “You come back soon as you can p'tit soeur.” and walked off before I could get a word in edgewise.

Mel didn't give me a chance to cry or recover either, just told me, “Alright sis. Dish!”

I had to laugh. “Should I kiss and tell?” I teased, remembering Jack's old phrase.

“Duh! Yes! You're my best friend!”

“How do you know anything happened last night?” I asked, still teasing. I couldn't hide a small grin though.

“Because of that smile you can't hide that says you got some, and also cause your man requisitioned more condoms this morning which tells me he's planning on using them in the very near future.”  
I giggled. “Okay, you got me. Yes something happened last night.”

She whooped. “I knew it. You played your v-card right?!” When I nodded she squealed and immediately begged for deets. Positions, numbers of orgasms, the works.

I shied away from specifics, but I did tell her I'd had multiples each time and that it had been even better than I'd imagined.

She seemed fairly impressed, but then she went on to, in stomach curling detail, describe techniques and positions she was sure I would want to try out with Jack later, now that I had a man of my own to experiment with, some of which I hadn't even know were possible! She also gave me pointers on avoiding infections, pregnancy, and what to do if I didn't manage to avoid a pregnancy and had to endure morning sickness or other issues. My eyes were wide by the time she'd finished.

Then she laughed at my wide eyed look and gave me a hug, making me promise I'd come back safe and as soon as I could. After I did, hugging her back tight, I gave her the jar of blood which she carefully carried to her car. Then we walked over to join the group. I shied away from joining Jack and his podnas, not ready to talk with him yet. He seemed to be introducing some men from his old unit to us. I was with my mom when introductions were made and wrapped my arm around her waist tightly. Maybe that was cowardly of me but the men just gave me polite nods and smiles, then turned away to head back to their cars. Jack gave me a long look but didn't say anything either, just turned away to have his own goodbyes with his friends while I had some time with my mom and the others.

 

I felt like I was moving in a daze. Like this wasn't _really_ happening. We weren't _really_ saying goodbye. This was just some play we were putting on. We'd meet up for supper as usual. I knew better, but emotionally I felt detatched. So I couldn't really register everything that was happening. I hugged and chatted with Ronan, Isabeu, Ronain, and Anais. Told them I loved them and how much they meant to me. That I'd see them soon. Said goodbye to Clotile. Told her I'd take good care of Jack and that she could trust my family, that I hoped she'd feel comfortable with them. She told me not to worry about her, just to come back soon, with a stern look in her eyes.

But when I got to my mom...it somehow sunk in. She'd pulled me aside from the others, back to the other side of my car for some privacy. And it started to sink in that this might really be the last time I ever saw her, saw any of them. Anything could happen, to any of them, or to me. Those voices in my head were real people and they'd been saying life threatening shit ever since a few days before the flash. Lightning bolts almost killed me at my birthday party. Before she said a word I pulled her in for a tight hug, my lips pursing tight, my eyes closing, just feeling her. It had been just her and me for so long. And even though she hadn't believed me when I'd needed her to, she did believe me when it counted and she loved me. She'd done the best she could.

She rubbed my back softly. “You okay sweetheart?”

“Yeah.” I muttered. “It just kinda hit me all of a sudden. I'm really going to miss you. All of you.”

I could hear the tears in her voice when she told me, “I'll miss you too Evie. You'll never know how much.” She cleared her throat, trying to keep her composure. “Now then, there's some things we need to talk about.” She pulled me away a little so she could see my face.

“Yeah, there's something I needed to talk to you about too.” I looked up at her. “Would you look after Clotile? She's like a sister to Jack, and she means a lot to me too. For him to leave her behind to look after me, it's a huge deal mom. So will you make sure she knows she can count on you for anything?”

Mom looked down at me with warmth in her eyes. “Of course I will. Like she was you or Mel. Ronan and I already promised Jack as much yesterday but I'll have and extra talk with her and let her know she's one of my own now, just like you and Mel are.”

I squeezed her in thanks and I looked over at where Clotile and Mel were chatting near Analise and Isabeu. I hoped she'd find them as dear as I did.

“You and Jack seem to get along well.” Mom noted.

“Sometimes better than others.” I muttered.

“Oh?”

“He...well...” I stalled, not wanting to talk bad about him, and not really knowing how to say it either. Mom tilted her head down and around to look at me.

“He what Evie?”

“He..just makes me so mad sometimes!” I told her, my frustration coming through.

She laughed and I scowled. “That's a man for you. They'll do that honey. But he has his good points too right?”

I blushed just thinking about all the good points. They way outnumbered the bad ones, and I wasn't just counting the ones I'd learned about in bed last night. Or even the supernatural ones like the way he made my dreams sweet and making the voices go away so I could think, though those those were a huge bonus.

There were a hundred other little things too, like the way he could just make me feel safe by holding me in his strong arms and telling me, “ _I've got you bebe_.”, or how he tried to help me solve my mystery last September even though he must have thought I was crazy at the time. He'd given me the benefit of the doubt and looked at my sketches, not like I was crazy but like they might have actually been real, and helped me figure out their meanings. He'd taken me on a long motorcycle ride just because I'd liked it. Just for the joy of it. The way he could make my mood spin on a dime, making me happy just with a few words or touches. He'd helped me with my homework. He'd backed off of the flirting when I'd asked him to, but carried my books because he'd thought it just wasn't right for a girl to carry her own when a guy was around to do it.

He was protective, just naturally. He'd walked me home late at night, making sure I'd gotten there safe even though it was my own property and I could have managed it myself. He cared enough about me that he wanted to make sure I was safe so he'd taken the time to walk with me. When we laid out in the fields, he'd positioned his body and his bike to keep me on the inside, away from anyone who might come by, unlikely though that had been. He'd caught me on the steps when I'd nearly fallen during my vision, warning me never to run away from people who cared for me, but instead to run _to_ them instead, something I hadn't considered before. He helped me figure out what my vision meant. He'd come by on his way to Texas to warn us.

He'd cared for me when I was so weak yesterday morning, being so gentle with me, so tender. He'd held me so I could sleep, just like last September, keeping watch over me, over my dreams. He was possessive, something that made me shiver and tingly and embarrassingly wet too. The way he'd staked his claim on me at the dance, tying on my corsage so carefully, and later that night, the way he'd kissed me in front of my mom, Ronan, his CO and everyone after calling me _ma belle_.

He was high handed, which could really irritate me...except in the bedroom. I'd never imagined how hot it would be to take his orders in bed, never had a single clue. Then last night, I was so nervous about doing things right, how to be sexy in bed when I had the sum total of one sexual encounter that I was shaking from a combination of nerves and excitement. So when he told me what he wanted me to do, it was such a relief because it made pleasing him easy. And he was so sweet to me, telling me how sexy and beautiful he thought I was, it just made every other thing he asked me to do that much easier. I knew he had some experience, but I wasn't even thinking about that. I was just glad he knew what to do because I was lost and he made my first time so beautiful, and I'd never felt that much pleasure or so desired in my life. Of course, the second time was pretty awesome too.

I wasn't thrilled about how high handed he was _outside_ of bed, but after I settled into the fact that he'd forced me to accept his help on my journey, something I was both thrilled and scared about in nearly equal measure, I was actually relieved. It was now totally out of my hands, which I was strangely pleased about.

This meant I could just accept that he was in control of our trip and not feel guilty that I'd let him come along. All I had to do was grow food, pay attention to any visions for danger, and let Jack get us to Matthew's house, and from there, find Gran. Oh, and try and avoid any Arcana who wanted to kill me along the way, if I could ever figure out how to manage that.

I looked at mom, still blushing. “Yeah, Mom. He's got a hundred of them.”

“Well, don't be shy about letting him know what those good points are. More often than not if you think he needs softening up. Men like to know they're appreciated, they need it actually. When they know you value them, they're less likely to go off about the little things. Now from what I know about your Jack, it was just him and his mom growing up, right?”

“That's right.”

“What was she like?”

I hesitated. I knew without a doubt that Jack wouldn't want my mom to know that his mom drank all the time. Or that she'd had him with a jerk of a lawyer who wouldn't man up and take care of his own son. Or that some of the men she got with beat up her son, and maybe her. So I settled for, “She was...sad I think. Unlucky with love. Not very talkative. And some of the men she knew...they were...well...rough.” _Understatement!_

Mom nodded and asked, “Do you suppose he had anyone to talk about his feelings with growing up? Anyone he could talk over relationship things with? Learn how to handle these things with?”

I thought about that then slowly shook my head. Who would he have learned relationship skills with? Where would he have learned to deal with anger any way other than fighting? How to say things gently instead of harshly? No where I could think of. I honestly had no idea what kind of relationship he had with his mom. He'd never talked about it and I didn't think my few minutes of seeing her were seeing her at her best. I really, really hoped they'd had better times.

“I always knew even back in September that he had his eye on you when you were having those study dates at your house. I suspected you felt something more for him when he'd left town but I didn't say anything. Then that night the militia came over you both surprised us all when he announced you were his girlfriend. And right after that, well, I'm sure I don't have to tell you what a relief it was when he told us that he was going with you on your trip East.” Her hand squeezed my shoulder firmly then rubbed gently, showing her worry in her caress instead of with words.

“You do know you're so much better off with him along, right?” She asked me, looking at my face again.

I looked at her, then at Jack. He was wearing his crossbow, even though we were surrounded by people with weapons, his own militia midguard with their own weapons, a full convoy, and the town itself had been cleared continually of bagmen, he was always armed. “I know.” I said softly.

“I heard,” She said, an odd note in her voice, “That the two of you shared a room last night.” I stiffened. “I don't know if that means that you've decided to move up you relationship status or if you just shared the room for the night and you don't have to tell me, but I was hoping you would tell me how you felt about him. I won't see you for a long time, and this will be our last chance to talk, about anything, for a long time. I wish you could call me, or I could call you, see how you're doing.” Her voice broke and she cleared her throat going on with a shaky but strong voice. “But I hope you know that I love you, that I'm so very proud of you, and that you can tell me anything.”

I knew that. I absolutely knew that. It hadn't taken long after the flash before Mom and I had each had our breakdowns, Mom more than me. Then she'd begged my forgiveness for ever sending me to CLC and for sending Gran away. She'd divulged every last detail she could remember, which hadn't been much. I'd forgiven her and we'd moved on, having much larger issues to deal with, like how to organize and feed three hundred, soon to be four hundred people.

So now, when it was time to leave and I didn't know when or if I'd ever see my mom again, I had to tell her. “I love you too Mom. I'm proud of you too! You've done an amazing job organizing the farmers and taking care of all the workers, hosting everyone and making everyone who came to Haven feel welcome.” I paused. “I did want to tell you...or well, ask you...how did you know that Dad was the one for you?”

She sighed and smiled a wistful sort of smile that was both happy and sad at the same time. “Oh sweetheart. It was a hundred different things and nothing at all. It was the way he looked at me like I was the only one in the room, the way he held me when we danced like his arms were the safest place I'd ever find, but also the most exciting place I'd ever be. It was the way he'd make up a pet name for me and when he said it, it made me feel like the most special woman on earth. The way we'd fight and I'd get so mad at him, but then he could make me laugh and smile again with just a few words or a wink and a grin.” She winked at me. “Your father was a charmer. There'll never be another man like him. He was so kind and loving. I've told you before, but I see that part of him in you Evie. You share his love and caring for others. I know the world has turned into a hard place, and you do what you have to to survive, but please don't lose that.”

“I won't mom.” I whispered.

“Why did you ask about Dad, Evie? Is that how you're feeling about Jack? Like he might be the one for you?”

I looked over at him and laid my head on mom's shoulder. “Yeah. He just might be. It's crazy though! I mean, I only really knew him a week and then he was gone. And now he's just been back for two days! It's all going so fast. Isn't this too fast?” I leaned back to look at her.

“Ordinarily, I'd say yes. But these aren't ordinary times are they?” We both shook our heads. She went on. “There's infatuation, and then there's love. Sometimes in early days it's hard to know the difference. Infatuation is more of a surface attraction. Chemistry. Interest. Obsession. But if you don't genuinely care about the other person and grow to love them and have that love returned it quickly fizzles out. Often through lack of common interests or goals.

Love though, Love grows ever deeper with each passing day, both above the surface and down below, putting down roots. Love is also more than just feelings sweetheart. Love is a choice, and not an easy one. A choice to take care of that person you love, even when there comes a time that you don't actually _like_ them very much.” Her voice was tinged with laughter.

“So my girl, which one do you think you're feeling for your Jack?”

I thought about how much I cared about him, even when I wasn't even certain he _liked_ me, and about what I'd done to make sure he was welcome at Haven. That was repaying a debt I felt he was owed, but beyond that, I felt this was something deeper. Infatuation? I hoped that wasn't it.

“I don't think it's infatuation, but I can't say for certain if it's love either. I just know that I care very much about him, that I want the best for him, and I need more time to figure this out.” I answered quietly.

“In that case Evangeline,” Mom said softly, “I'll tell you somethings my mother told me when I married. Now I know you're not getting married, but unless I miss my guess, you two spent the night together last night, am I right?

I nodded, blushing.

“I thought he wouldn't wait all that long. You young folks move things along quickly these days. I didn't say anything about it because I've had a suspicion that you've had a soft spot for Jack, and he seems like the possessive sort, am I right?

I nodded again, wondering what she might say. “I know it's soon, but there's something about him, Mom. It's something I've never felt for anyone else, something I don't think I'll ever feel again for another man as long as I live. He's...he can be crude and rough, and down right mean sometimes, but he can be so tender and protective and kind that it makes my heart ache for him.”

“You could do a lot worse than a man like him.” She told me. “I know he hasn't had it easy growing up from what you've told me, which means he hasn't had a woman or maybe even a man to teach him some of the things you'd want him to know about how to treat you right. That'll make getting along with him a little more rocky, but just talk it out, and love it out, and you'll do alright. Not to mention that once a man like him considers you his, he'll move heaven and earth to keep you safe. And I can't say that bothers me one bit, especially if you're feeling the same way about him.”

“I do.”

“Now when he gets unreasonable and mad, you can choose to yell back. That might get his attention or it might make him dig in like a stubborn ass. You could also try being soft and sexy and talking him around to your way of thinking. For some hard headed men, this way works best. Men can be more reasonable if they realize you value them for their strengths so like I said, don't forget to let him know you appreciate him.

Now you want your wishes to be taken into account too but complaining likely won't get you anywhere either, but asking nicely goes far, especially if they're in the right mood. I know the ladies from Haven have been giving you pointers for months too, especially Rosa and Isabeu.”

I nodded.

Then don't worry about anything else but staying safe, in every way. A journey like the one you're taking is no time to get pregnant.

I groaned. “I think we've got it covered mom.”

“Just had to say it. Sorry to embarrass you sweety.”

I decided I had some questions of my own. “What about the Adjutant General? He seemed to be sweet on you.

She blushed. My mom actually blushed. “Well, Joshua did seem rather nice.”

“You think you might let him court you? Lambert actually asked me if I was okay with it.”

She looked at me in surprise. “He did?”

I nodded and relayed the conversation I'd had with him the night they'd come to supper. She looked thoughtful and had a small smile on her face.

“Mom?”

“Hm?”

“Give it some thought okay? You're still young you know, and pretty. If you like him and think he's nice, let him court you. You deserve to find some happiness too alright? I don't want you to be... alone.”

Her lips quivered and she gave me a hard hug. “You come back to me Evangeline Greene.” She whispered.

“I'll try mom. I promise I'll try. Love you.”

“Love you too baby girl.”

 

**Jack**

After I said my goodbyes to the Karen and the Jandins, Lionel, Tee-bo and I stepped back from the rest to have a private word and I thanked them for the letters they'd given me in my bag.

“Got your supplies stashed in your car. Found everything you asked for.” Lionel told me.

“ _Merci beaucoup._

 _“De rein, mon_ _frère_ _._ Just glad you changed your mind and were finally willing to take what was on offer. “Can't tell you how glad I am to know I'm leaving Evangeline in good hands, but I gotta ask, you two okay? There's a lot of space between the two of you right now.”

He wasn't wrong. “Since when did we turn into _filles_ and talk about this _poo-yie baranquer_.  -annoying gibberish

He snorted a laugh. “That just proves I'm right. Fess up now. What happened?”

Tee-bo was just watching with an interested gaze, staring me down. He'd always been good at that.

I sighed, frustrated. But he was right and he did have several months of experience both with being married and being around ma belle so maybe I'd get his opinion while I still could. Quietly I told them what had happened this morning, about her asking me to make her mad, what I'd said, how she'd found and used a new power and everything that had happened after, from her ordering me away, to my returning out of concern, to her laughing at me and ordering me away again like a damn chauffeur.

“We ain't spoke a word since.” I finished.

He frowned and shook his head slowly, looking at her across the group of people, then back at me. “That doan sound like her at all.” He told me.

_“Non?”_

Tee-bo agreed. _“Non._ Evie never laughs at folks. Doan order them around neither if she can help it. She musta been spooked. Something. I doan know.”

Lionel agreed. _“Ouais._ I doan know what happened. Neither will you really, not till you make her talk. She do anything else odd?”

I though about it. _“Ouais._ She was hiding her hands under her arms, like something was wrong with 'em.” Now that I thought more about it, she could have been upset about what she'd done, not just about what I said. I told them as much.

Tee-bo nodded. “That fits. She loves growing stuff. Can't imagine how she'd feel to have to destroy those old trees. I think her great great someone or other planted those. And then she sucked the life out of em. Could be she was upset about that.”

Lionel agreed. “Ouais. That'd tear her up for true. Now, I doan know about all the rest but I will tell you this. I was the last of our little group to be let in on the secret of just how she was growin' all that green on the plantation. When she finally showed me all, she said she hadn't waited so long because she didn't trust me, but because she didn't want me to look at her any different.” He paused to let that sink in. “Maybe that's what your up against. Her not wanting you to look at her different.”

“Heh.” I mulled that over. Look at her how? Like she was different? Like she was a divinité? I thought about how she'd run from everyone when she'd had that vision, how she tried to keep the fact that her blood was the fertilizer secret. How would folks feel if they knew every bite they ate came because she was willing to open her veins for them. That they likely wouldn't be alive if not for her sacrifice? Ouais, I was beginning to understand that she buried these secrets as deep as possible.

“You're likely right there.” I allowed. I glanced back at the group. Looked like they were all ready to leave. “Thanks for everything.”

“Stay safe Jack. We'll see you when we see you.”

Then Sargeant Matthews came over and I took the opportunity to introduce the two of them. After that was done Lionel took the time to tell me, “Doan know if anyone told you yet, but we plan to return here once the army's swept through and the dangers well past.”

I raised my brows at that. “You really think that's likely?”

“It's a possibility. Evie believes they came here simply because she's here. The rest of us figure it was just a matter of time, like locusts. Sweeping through, picking clean and area and moving on. If that's the case they'll find there's not much around here and move on. They'll also find she ain't here and move on. Either way they woan be here long. The question is where they choose to move on to. If they chase us to Texas then they were just headed this direction. If they turn around...”

“Then they were looking for Evangeline.”

“Ouais. So our rear guard will keep a lookout, let us know which way they're goan to go. In anycase, just wanted you to know, when you and Evie finish your business, check around these parts before you look for us in Texas. We may set up shop back here, or if it still hasn't rained by then we might find a plantation in a parish a few over that we haven't picked dry yet. Somewhere with good hunting grounds and wells. No place like home, but we have to be practical.”

“ _Je compris.”_ I clasped his hand, then we pulled each other closer to slap backs. “ _Merci por les conseils. Au revoir, mon_ _frère_ _.”_ -I understand.  Thanks for the advice. Goodbye my brother.

 _“De rein.”_ He told me. “ _Au revoir, mon frère.”_ As he walked away and I headed towards Evie he told me. “ _Fais garderas a toie et ta fille.” -_ Watch out for yourself and your girl.

 _“Tracasse-toi pas,_ Lionel. You know I was born watching my six. We'll be fine and back before you know it.” -Don't worry Lionel.

 

I checked with Clotile before she loaded up. “You sure you're goan to be alright here with these folks? I talked with them and they told me they'd treat you like kin. You ever need anything you just say the word to either Ronan, Isabeu, Karen, Tee-bo or Lionel and you're covered.”

She smiled at me and shook her head. Jack, _mon frère_ , doan worry about me. I'm in a good place here and these are good people.” She laughed. “I think I been adopted twice today.”

_“Ouais?”_

_“Ouais._ Isabeu and Karen. They didn't ask me to call them mère or anything, but they made it clear I was as good as their daughter. Ronan too actually. So you see, you don't need to worry bout me. I'm safe and I'll have plenty of food. That's more than most can boast. Plus, these are good people. I'll be happy here Jack.”

That was a load off my mind. I needed my sister safe. Needed that like I needed to breathe.

I nodded and hugged her tight. “You and Evie come back safe, _ouais?”_

“We will.”

I started to pull away but she stopped me at arms length. “Hey.”

“What?”

“You falling in love with the girl?”

I blushed and shrugged. She grinned. “You know she's been sweet on you from day one right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Back when we were meeting at her house. She told me that she was interested in you.”

That piqued my interest. “Interested how?”

“She was thinking about dating you.”

I shook my head. That couldn't be right. “You can't be remembering that right Clotile. I love you but she never would have dated me. Slept with me maybe, but dated, non.”

“Jack, you're wrong. I remember because it was such a big deal. She told me she was planning to break up with her boyfriend, the quarterback, and that she was really interested in you. She asked me some questions about you, who you were, how to know when a person is right for you. I could tell she didn't have much experience. So then I asked if she'd really consider dating a Cajun. Do you know what she told me? I never forgot.”

I listened and held my breath. Clotile had never told me about this before.

“She said it wouldn't be about dating a Cajun, it'd be about dating you. And she didn't have anything against Cajuns anyway. She liked them. She grew up stomping after them when they worked the fields of Haven, listening to them talk, probably visiting with them. Now we know she made friends with Tee-bo's dad.”

I looked over at Evangeline Green, the rich girl with a Cajun name who spoke _le fr_ _ançais cadien_. Would she really have given me a chance? I'd thought that night in the field that she was saying I wasn't right for her, that she was waiting for someone else. Someone better. But since she'd given it up to me, clearly I'd misunderstood her.

Maybe she just needed time. I'd been rushing her, a just barely turned sixteen year old virgin with very little experience who'd liked me a lot, but just hadn't been ready to lose her virginity to a boy she just met behind her house. Anyway, that didn't matter anymore. She was mine now, and I planned on keeping her. I just had to get her to share those secrets she held so tight before they drove us apart or got us killed.

 

Evie

Lionel and I stood next to Mel and Jack. They were about to take off and then it'd be just us. I felt a swell of panic in my throat. Jack still hadn't touched me since I'd killed those trees. Would he ever want to touch me again? I felt like such a monster. Sick sick sick. Lionel was joking with Jack about the Rules of the Road. Mostly it was just procedure for making sure everyone in the car got time to charge their Iphones, but Lionel took the rules pretty seriously, and with Mel as his wife, he would. After all, there was only so much Alanis Morissette a person could take.

Lionel was telling Jack he'd loaded his phone with plenty of tunes for the roadtrip. Mel called second charging turn. I laughed when Lionel mock frowned at her.

“Just be glad I broadened her tastes in music. Otherwise you'd be stuck with nothing to listen to but Alanis Morissette.” I joked.

“Is that right?” Lionel asked, grinning down at me.

“Shut up!” Mel shoved me from Lionel and play fought with me around him while I dodged and shrieked, laughing. “I listen to more than A. M.”

“Yeah. Now!” I joked.

Lionel grabbed us both up against him squeezing us hard and I grinned at Mel from across his broad chest. Who knew when I'd see him next. When I'd see any of them? He was such a great guy, so perfect for Mel. He didn't take any of her crap and she didn't take any of his either. And Mel, my sister! I was going to miss her like the other half of my heart. When he eased his hold I grabbed her, just holding tight and trying not to cry.

“It's cool.” Lionel grinned. “ _Ma femme_ can listen to what she likes, so long as she shares the doc in the car equally with others and remembers the Rules of the Road.”

“Rules of the Road?” Jack asked with a grin.

“ _Ouais_ _frère_. Driver gets first half hour and veto power. See, we take turns charging our Iphones so each person queues up a playlist for their half hour of charge time. But, the driver gets veto power. Concentration is crucial you know.” He winked.

 

We exchanged hugs and then Mel and Lionel loaded up in the van and it was just me and Jack. He stood silent and tall behind me and I shivered, wrapping my arms around my waist, my hands in fists, feeling so alone. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I didn't dare. I didn't know how he'd react. He'd been so mad at me earlier. And I couldn't take a rejection from him, not now, when my whole world was driving away and burning up.

* * *

A/N  So?  How'd you like it?  Leave me some love.  I'm needy that way.  There's two outtakes I'll likely post as soon as I can get them ready but I'm not sure if I'll post the rest of the chapters until after KC finishes her excerpts or not.  A respect thing, ya know?  Do you think they'll be up at midnight?  12:05?  I'm so excited!!!!  
  
It makes me a little crazy how long Jack's been left hanging in the Lover's camp.  We're getting closer and closer to DOW and I'm like, Jack needs some loving to make up for all this tension he's going through.  He's probably wishing he'd had more time with Evie.    
  
I'm all for giving it to him...

* * *

 


	35. Tennessee Interlude 3

Tennessee Interlude 3

 

Arthur

 

The girl across from me sits languidly in her chair, arms looped around her raised knee, her extended leg just barely rocking her now. Her head rests far back against the chair, her eyes are closed, her accent even more pronounced than it was earlier. Some of her words slur into the next as she speaks without any prompting, lost in her story, far under the spell of the toxin I gave her earlier.

She's even more delusional than I thought at first. Growing plants with her blood? She must be a cutter, and then she imagined that her blood had a purpose instead of being wasted on fallow ground. I could put this particular issue of hers to good use. She could easily be convinced that I need her to “donate samples” to my cause. All in the name of science. I would give her my elixers and potions and we could experiment on the “results” of how fertile her blood became after each potion she imbibed.

Oh yes. This could all play together quite nicely.

She's quite imaginative actually. The whole community she created was a brilliant imagining, but of course, they conveniently drove away, leaving her with her protector. I'd lay odds it was just her and one or two others on that farm of hers and they likely died due to famine or in house killing. Perhaps she killed them in self defense and then later created this story to protect her mind.

The car load of supplies is everyone's dream when traveling, who knows how much they really had, but it couldn't have been much. I still wonder the truth about the boy she was traveling with. She's such a little liar even to herself that there's really no telling what happened. Did he tell her that the use of her body was the price of her travel fair? Did she convince herself that they were in love to make it easier on her mind to handle the repeated rapes? Or did she really fall in love with him? It's so frustrating trying to discern the truth when anything could be possible.

I wonder what happened to her protector? He could have been killed by militia or bagmen, or perhaps he betrayed her and she killed him and ran, unable to protect and provide for herself without him. I settle in, sipping my untainted drink and listen to her enchanting voice. She's so beautiful, her smell so delicious. I can't wait to break her mind further.

Patience. I need to let her finish her story. Patient history must be documented, even when it's obviously so full of lies. I tamp my ire down. I can punish her for that later.

Patience.

* * *

  
  
How's everyone liking the Dead of Winter excerpts?  They're killer teasers aren't they?  I NEED info on Jack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

 


	36. Outtake: Convoy Midguard position: Sergeant Ryan Matthews

**Midguard Sergeant Ryan Matthews**

My buddies and I had midguard duty on this part of the trip. Usually we took point, but for some reason, we'd been assigned the rocking chair, usually the safest part of the journey. This stop was supposed to be a simple overnight and go, but once we passed the gates a forty acre plantation known as Haven in a small Parish in Sterling, Louisiana, I knew I'd never forget this place as long as I lived.

I'd entered the Militia right after High School a couple years ago. I'd always known I wanted to be part of our state militia rather than go far afield and away like I'd have to if I joined the national forces. I couldn't be any more thrilled about that decision now. Imagine being trapped overseas or in a foreign country after the flash hit. What a nightmare! Not that we weren't already in one but that'd be a hundred times worse. At least I was among my brothers and on my home turf, helping the folks from my home state.

About eight months ago the world had gone completely nuts. A solar flare had completely wiped out all electronics, and pelted the earth with fire and death, turning anyone caught outside into ash. I'd slept through the entire damn thing. I'd been on R&R so a few buddies and I had spent the evening in the cellar playing video games and binging on booze and pizza. When we'd woken up the next morning the power was out and our cars and cycles wouldn't start. So we'd footed it back to base and reported in, figuring they'd want us for emergency duties. We weren't wrong. But we never dreamed what kind of nightmare we'd be walking into.

Our first assignments were just normal emergency services; security, food and water and such. Once the sun set, that's when we knew life would never be the same. These creatures from the set of a horror film like I'd never seen before started walking around and attacking folks! We finally figured out how to kill them but it was an absolute nightmare. What was worse, not two days later, some of those who'd been attacked started turning into those same creatures. At least by then we knew how to kill 'em, but dear God, it was horrifying.

After that our priorities became clear. Hunt those bastards down and kill every last one of them before any more were created. We started hunting them down during the day when they hid, eventually sourcing supplies as we ran low and it became obvious we were on our own. We accepted all volunteers but made it clear they'd pull their own weight. All other survivors were pretty much on their own. We encouraged them to try and grow their own food and conserve what supplies they had since there was no telling when there would be more. We killed any baggers in their towns and moved on, taking any volunteers and moving out, trying not to take too many supplies from any survivors that were left, but there weren't many.

Maybe a week after the flash, a buck private got sorted into my squad. Jackson Deveaux, age eighteen, was raw. He'd had no ROTC in high school, no army training, and didn't know what any of the shorthand orders meant. I was told to train him on the job. I wasn't real keen on the idea but I figured I'd give him a day and kick him back out if he gave me any trouble. I wasn't about to let him get the rest of us killed by not following orders. When I asked him what kind of experience he had, he told he he'd been hunting since he was six, had been watching his own back for just as long, was good at scrounging and making do with not much and he learned quick. I'd heard big talk before so I figured he was telling me about half the truth, then I gave him a crash course in field lingo, some hand signals, and a rifle and pistol. He parroted them back pretty quick, only needing correcting on one or two. Once he adjusted to the aim on the weapons he had perfect aim. It was uncanny. That was my first clue that he was something special.

On our first hunting trip I paired him up with my second, taking a younger man as my buddy. That was a mistake on my part that nearly got me killed. You're always supposed to watch out for your buddy, but my partner wasn't watching mine. Turned out Jack was. He nailed a bagger who'd been sneaking up on me. He didn't say a word about it either, just gave me a nod and kept shooting. He was quiet, but when he spoke, it left an impression. He had the best instincts too. Such as where bagmen might be hiding, or where to source supplies. It was nearly like he could pull rabbits out of hats the way he'd find things in places the men and I wouldn't have thought to look. He left no stone unturned.

Over time, I started letting him answer questions the men asked, let him have more responsibility. I knew with all the deaths in our militia, a promotion would only be a matter of time. I liked where I was at and there was something about Jack, a presence, instincts. You could almost forget how old he was with the way he carried himself and took to the work I gave him without batting an eye. So, when my CO came to me about a promotion I gave him Jack's name instead. He scoffed at first but I made a convincing argument, especially since I'd been letting Jack command in all but name for about a month by then. His instincts for where to search were better than mine and we all knew it. He still deferred to me but that was just respect and good manners. We all knew the score. Besides, it wasn't like we were getting paid anymore. We all ate the same food, it was just a job. I liked the one I had.

Jack wasn't overly proud, though he did have a well earned sense of pride. He'd listen to age and experience. He had the instincts to do brilliantly and had succeeded beyond measure in his new post, case in point, this stop at Haven. And what a Haven it was. Real live fresh food. None of us had thought to taste it again. It was a miracle. We'd each of us had a shower last night, and a dance with a pretty girl to live music. What more could a man want? I'd scored two dances with a dark eyed Cajun beauty I hoped I'd see again soon. Those songs from last night wouldn't quit rolling through my head and I could still taste the apple pie and strawberries, the rich spicy **étouffée** with rice. I hadn't eaten so good since before the flash.

It made me miss my mom's home cooking. I hadn't found any evidence they were still alive. At every parish we door knocked, searching for survivors, allowing our members to check and see if any of their family made it. I found a younger cousin who'd decided to enlist. He was only seventeen so he was still on the easier duties for now. Seemed like all the rest were gone. But the way I figured it I was better off than most. The men I served with were my family and most of them were still here, and they were closer than blood some of them.

Like Jack, that man was like a brother. Even after his promotion he stopped by just to sit. He wasn't a big talker, but he'd sometimes want an opinion or just to talk over a strategy. Mostly though, I think he just didn't want to be leading alone. Command got lonely. He had charge of our unit and two others. He'd never just send us all out without picking one and joining in. He usually picked whichever operation he thought was toughest. I know cause he let me in on the planning stages. For a short time he went off on scouting missions, some burr in his saddle that he didn't share. I convinced him he needed backup, just to be safe, so he'd let my second join in sometimes. When we ran in to the Army of the SouthEast and it all came down through the grapevine what that army's directive was all about, I wondered just how the hell that boy knew what was coming. There was intuition, and then there was foresight. He didn't share with me what exactly was happening, but I was glad he'd got us out of the way of that army before we were caught up in their net. Some traps you don't get out of without chewing off a leg and I like all my limbs firmly attached.

So now my unit and I were parked on the shoulder, watching the caravan go by, wondering why we'd been picked for midguard duty of all things. Seemed a cushy job for a unit that had taken some of the tougher jobs and had well proven ourselves. One thing about this trip was new and different. We were equipped with a CB, courtesy of Haven's supply depot. Communication on the road. Fucking-A! And just like that we were back in the twenty-first century. It couldn't have come at a better time, just when we had women, children and fresh food to protect. Rumor had it there might be a store of water and some fuel too. It'd be nice to not have to scrounge for over half the day just to move the outfit twenty miles, only to repeat the whole affair the next day.

Just then an SUV pulled up a few yards ahead of us and it looked to be my buddy Jack driving with a pretty blond beside him. She stayed inside when he got out and headed over.

“Jack! Good to see you! Who've you got with you over there?”

“Ryan. Always good to see you too. That's ma belle, Evangeline.”

“Your belle. Your girlfriend?”

“Ouais.” He grinned.

“Hey that's great! Mighty quick work!

He shrugged and smiled. “Yes and no. I knew her from before. We picked up where we left of. Better than.” He glanced back at her. “Been dreamin' of her for months, ever since I left. When I came back she welcomed me with open arms. She's the best thing that ever happened to me.” He didn't sound exactly delighted though. More thoughtful. Well, today wasn't exactly a day for smiles. I couldn't imagine how those folks would feel to have to leave a paradise like that.

“Do I get to meet her?”

His half smile faded. “Maybe in a few minutes. Evie's just...well, all those trees and plants you saw yesterday had to be burned. She's having a hard time with that.”

I nodded. “That's understandable.” I looked that direction and saw smoke rising. “Can she...or whomever, will they be able to make them grow again?”

He gave me a firm nod. “Ouais. Absolutely. Just takes some time and their special thing. They'll probably ration it. They got a limited supply of this fertilizer. Grows shit super fast. But it's not enough to share with the world, just our group, so whatever they grow or don't grow, just know they're doing the best they can, ouais?”

“Got it. The fact that they can grow anything at all is a miracle.” I watched the cars pass by. “That why they needed us then? To guard their secret?”

“That, and cause they doan know the hazards of the roads they're about to travel like we do. It was a mutually beneficial agreement.” He reddened and rubbed his neck looking embarrassed which got me interested because I couldn't remember a time I'd ever seen Jackson Deveaux look embarrassed. “And they may have suggested they could trust y'all because I was with your outfit so y'all must be trustworthy.”

“Well hell Jack.” I laughed. “Thanks so much for joining out outfit. Maybe we should have skipped your promotion to Sergeant and made you honorary ambassador instead.”

“Shut up, you.” He laughed. “Anyway, before I pulled out, I just wanted to say what a pleasure it's been serving with you.” He stuck out his hand and I accepted it, shaking it.

But then I asked, “Now why does that sound like goodbye?”

He looked me in the eyes. I liked that about Jack. He was always a straight shooter, both in words and deed. “Because it is, for now at least. Got a separate mission, most'll think we've gone Rogue, but I plan to be back when it's done. In the meantime, take good care of my friends on the journey and as they get settled, will you?”

That was serious shit. I appreciated being let in on the secret though. Jack'd never go rogue. He was as loyal as they came and he was a devoted man to whatever mission he chose. If he wasn't with us on this mission, well, that just meant he'd found one more important. Just because I couldn't imagine what that was didn't mean it didn't exist. In the army, important info wasn't always shared. “You know we will Jack. You don't even have to ask. Where're you headed?”

He sighed and glanced at his girl in her car again. “It's not something I can discuss Ryan. Let's just say not in the same direction you're going.”

I nodded, possibilities spinning in my mind. That army was headed in our direction. He was taking off on his own with a girl. Not safe. Then again, maybe there was something about that girl...

 

Then a couple more cars pulled in between us and Jack's SUV and a bunch of folks piled out. Jack had Scott, Doug, Rick and I come over and made introductions. Turned out we were honored to meet what was clearly Haven's leadership team. There were three families who ran things, but two who clearly headed things up. From the way I sized things up, Ronan Jandin, Governor of Sterling, had the run of things. What was interesting was that he ran things from the home of Karen Green and Evangeline Green, Jack's girlfriend. Green. An interesting name in times like these. The Greens ran the plantation where a miracle fertilizer was created.

I'd tried to learn anything about how this situation worked and how they managed to grow stuff the last two days we'd been in town. Everyone had. But we'd gotten absolutely zero info from the townspeople, even at that big party last night. It was amazing how tightly locked down they kept the information. Jack had given me more info than the rest and I knew it was because he trusted me not to let it go any farther, because he wanted me to protect his folks since he wouldn't be around to do it. This was his home town. It was clear they'd be sad to see him go.

Made me wonder if maybe his girl wasn't more than just the daughter of the lady of the plantation, but an important player. As in, hugely important. It was clear during the party that everyone treated her with a heavy amount of respect, not equal to what you'd equate for a sixteen year old girl. I'd thought at the time it just had to do with her having the run of the plantation, or maybe having authoritative duties, but now that she and Jack were off on a separate mission, just as an army was headed for her home...well, it made me think she might just be someone more important than any of us expected. I'd keep my mouth shut about it though.

She looked sad and fragile today. Like someone you'd want to protect. When I shook her hand and she smiled at me, I swore I smelled flowers. Hardly anyone wore perfume anymore, but the soap I'd showered with at Haven had some herbs pressed into it that smelled good. Evangeline smelled better and stronger than all the other women in the little circle though, and stronger than any of the girls I'd danced with last night. She was definitely special.

Though my men and I appreciated the brief introductions, it was clear they were here to talk to Jack, not us, so we headed back to the cars to check on the CB chatter. The rest of our detail, Mike, Jason, Leo and Eric, were gathered around my car. We only had one CB per detail so we made do. One per detail was better than none per army which was what we'd had previous to this stop. The other car would be following our signals and motions since we'd always be in sight. It'd do. Eric was in the driver's seat so he could respond if needed while I was away.

“Anything new men?”

“A few interesting things.” Eric answered. “Some animal trailers for horses, cows, pigs and a mess of chickens. A ton of hay. How they managed to save and feed those animals is a miracle.”

“True enough,” Mike answered from the back seat, taking a load off. “but everything inside those gates was a … miracle. Did you see those orchards?”

“A few guard positions assigned to some buses full of women and children. Pretty smart to put all the small bladders on the wheels with the can inside.” Eric went on.

I snorted a laugh. He was not wrong. This trip would be annoying as hell if we had to stop every hour for some kids to take a piss.

Then things got interesting. “Holy ****” Sergeant Walker called. He was head of the rear guard and was stationed by Haven's gates so he had the first view of everything that left.

I grabbed the CB. “Sargent Walker, this is Sergeant Matthews. Sit Rep. Over.”

“Holy *** ***”

Now the guys in my car were laughing. What the Hell?

“Sargent Walker, try that without the **** cursing. Over.”

“I'm sorry sir, but you've got to *** see this to believe it. Should be at your position in a couple minutes. Over.”

The men and I looked at each other surprised and then obviously thinking the same thing turned and watched the caravan. Eric adjusted the volume on the CB to high before he got out.

It took eight minutes and then they came up the rise. Not one, but _two_ bloody fuel tankers driving along the line, followed by two huge water trucks. Those were followed by several semi trailers likely filled with food, at least one of those was a refrigerated truck so I knew it had food inside. I swallowed hard while the men cursed around me. Holy Hell Fire.

Cushy mid-guard position my ass. I needed fucking reinforcements.

I got back on the CB.

“This is Sergeant Matthews to the CO, Over.”

“You've got General Brandon Over.”

“I'm going to need another truck of men at the mid-guard position. Over.”

Pause, then. “Why the security upgrade Sergeant?”

“General were you fully briefed about the contents of what's in this convoy? Over.” I knew frustration bled into my tone but I couldn't help it. I heard the men snickering around me and I glared at them.

Pause. He probably didn't want to admit to not being fully briefed over the radio. “General, drop back to mid guard position and inspect the convoy contents. You'll see what I'm talking about. I'll meet you there shortly. Over.”

“Load up!”

“Jack!” I yelled. He and two other young men headed over. “We're heading out.”

“Before you go, need to give you some further introduction to Lionel and Tee-bo. Lionel and Tee-bo, my friend and mentor Sergeant Ryan Matthews. Ryan, Lionel's my friend, brother in all but blood and is the head of Haven's scrounging division.”

“Is that right?” I asked with interest. “So you're responsible for all that gas, water and supplies that just drove past?”

“Mais, yes and no. The gas and supplies _ouais._ Water and fresh food wasn't my department. And some of that gas is bio-diesel. A homemade brew. I scrounged the parts we needed to cook it up though. And the parts needed to convert more of our cars and trucks to run on diesel fuel.”

“Now that's a brilliant piece of work. I look forward to getting to talk with you more Lionel.”

“Tee-bo here's my other good friend and brother. Tee-bo sometimes operates as his second in command, but on occasion takes charge of hunting activites which I'd expect would be a bit more fun.” We all had a laugh at that as Tee-bo and Ryan shook hands.

“Pleased to meet the both of you. See you on the road, yeah?”

“Ouais.” I got from both of them. Clearly Cajun brothers. Well alright then.

“Jack, you hurry back from where ever the hell you're headed, and come back in one piece!”

“Sans doute.” Jack affirmed.

Then the men and I pulled out. We'd caught up to the tankers for about three minutes when I saw the commander's jeep driving down to meet us. They'd been leading the pack and were driving in reverse. We fell back to the end of the eighteen wheelers so they could see the entirety of what we were talking about. Now it was clear that Haven had put some of their own security details on these units but still, I wanted them to have more backup.

When the CO had surveyed all there was to be seen he radioed in a rather serious tone, “Sergeant Matthews, good call. You'll have another car full of men and ammo headed your way shortly. Then they sped away past the single file convoy.

The men and I couldn't help but grin. This was sure going to be an interesting trip. To borrow a favorite phrase of Jack's, _sans doute._  
  


* * *

Third Excerpt

I am not surprised by what Jackson has achieved and built, but I am ecstatic!  
We knew he had military experience from his stay in the militia, and that he’s brilliant and great with puzzles, which means he’d be an excellent strategist.  Not to mention he has Matto who could give him a couple tips, though I highly doubt Matt gave him many, read sparingly few.    
What he has done is this, created a _ **Safe Haven**_  in Empress Evangeline’s name.   A place where Arcana allies can meet in peace, a place where humans can find safe refuge, and a military base from which to take down the Lover’s army.

After they’d made love, as they were stealing kisses and whispered conversations, Jack told her,  _"After we bring down this game, I’m goan to rebuild Haven for you, ma belle.  You see if I doan."_   He may not have exactly done what he was meaning to, but as far as I’m concerned, this is one promise he’s already kept in a far more significant way.  
  


* * *

Please leave me some love, I'm needy that way, especially after all this teasing KC has been giving us.  Did you like the outtake?  I felt like the story needed an outsider's POV for a change.

 

 


	37. Day 207 AF  Jack  Puzzling things out.

 Jack

 

I took a stand behind Evie as they pulled out. Her arms were wrapped around herself, shoulders hunched in slightly. She looked so small in front of me. Her head just came up to my chin. She didn't seem like she was receptive, but maybe I was reading her wrong. Maybe this was just her looking upset. I rubbed my open hands on her upper arms lightly to test the waters. She whimpered and then leaned back into me, one hand reaching up to hold mine. She wasn't just slightly receptive to my touch. She was fucking _needing_ it.

It felt really fucking good to be needed like that, knowing that she wanted me to touch her, wanted my comfort. I wondered why she didn't just ask? But since this didn't seem to be a moment for words, I pulled her hand that held mine up to my lips for a kiss, then wrapped her up in my arms. I slid one arm around her slim waist, and widened my stance, then dropped her hand and wrapped my other arm over her chest and shoulder, pulling her firmly against my chest, liking that she was accepting comfort from me. Her head tilted to rest on my bicep. One of her arms laid over mine around her waist and the other stroked my forearm where it lay over her breast. I could see her profile and the long graceful curve of her neck. It gave me ideas. _Later._ “You ready  _b_ _ébé_?” I asked her quietly.

“Yes...and no. I prepared for this for months, but this is my home. This is where my mother, my grandmother, where the last five generations of my family lived, maybe more. I'll never _really_ be ready to leave.” She tilted her head back to look up at me, looking at me for a long moment. Then she turned slightly, and I loosened my arms, giving her room to move.

She wrapped an arm high around my side, still leaning into my bicep. I kept it curved around her shoulders, not letting her stand more than a few inches away. She stared up into my face from the shelter of my arms and from the way she clung to them, holding my arms around her, I got the sense she was almost afraid I'd let her go. I held her as close as she wanted. Her whole world was collapsing today, the least I could do was hold her in my arms.

“But if I do have to leave, I'm glad I'm going with you Jack. Thank you for going with me. _Je me sens joie tu vas aller avec moi.”_

It never ceased to please me to my very depths when she spoke to me in _le français cadien._ Did she know how much I liked hearing my native tongue on her lips? How sexy it was knowing she could both understand and speak to me in Cajun.Suddenly, I couldn't wait to have days and weeks of alone time with her, dangers be damned.

 **“** _Notre fairons grande route serons un plaisir, ma belle fille.” **-**_ Our grand journey will be a pleasure, my beautiful girl.I told her before giving her a long kiss, rich with the promise of more pleasure to come later, then lightened the kiss slowly until I was just brushing my lips lightly with hers. I enjoyed the aroused look on her face. Her eyes stayed closed, her breathing a bit deeper and faster, face and lips flushed from my kisses.

Finally pulling my lips away from her to pull her close to my chest I laid a kiss on her golden head, before walking her around to her side of the car with an arm around her shoulders. When I opened her door she stared at me for a moment with a look of such surprise I was almost offended. Did she think me incapable of manners? Then she gave me a shy smile and a quiet _merci_ and slipped inside. I shut the door and slowly walked around.

Maybe there was something more to her surprise. Brandon hadn't carried her books in school. Had he not opened doors for her either? Come to think of it, I'd seen him open the doors in the building a couple times, but not her car door. What was wrong with my half brother? Why wouldn't the boy treat her like the lady she was? I shrugged off the thought. Just made me look that much better, which was fine. I needed every edge I could get. I was still a rough Cajun boy, always would be, but maybe this courting stuff would be so hard after all.

After I declined Evie's kind but persistent offer to let me play my music first, thereby dodging the chance for her to look at Brandon's old, now my phone, she offered me my choice of music from her phone. I was impressed. That was some selection to choose from, not that I'd ever listened to much of anything beyond Cajun and a little of what came on the radio. I figured I'd let her play the list she'd organized for a day like today and see what her taste ran to. If I didn't like it, I could always veto.

I found myself tapping along to the upbeat tunes as I drove us away, surprised that some of the songs seemed to be songs about a young couple running away together. Subconscious desires not to be alone or did she just throw in any song about running away from home in the mix? Maybe both. A solid half dozen songs about running away that seemed to fit the mood. I could see her player the way she'd propped it up and could see the artist and titles scrolling as they played. Run Away by Sarah Jarosz. Runaway by Three Doors Down. Both of those seemed more than appropriate. A dozen about being on the road. Every Day is a Winding Road, Life is a Highway.

 

When she started getting drowsy I encouraged her to sleep, but she seemed wary; probably afraid of those nightmares. I reminded her softly, “I got you  _b_ _ébé_. Now lie down.” She got comfortable, her head pillowed on my jacket on the center console, curled up, her feet resting on top of her pack. Then I slid my hand over her back and pulled up her shirt, letting my hand cover the skin on the small of her back and my arm rest over her.

“Good?” I asked.

“Yeah.” She said. “Thanks Jack.”

I stroked her back. “Fais do-do, ma belle.”

I saw the corner of her mouth tilt up and then her breathing evened out, and she just smelled of lavender.

 

After she nodded off I thought more about her not wanting to seem different, or more precisely, not wanting folks to look at her differently.

Last September when she'd had those visions, I'd thought it beyond strange that she'd tell _me_ about them, but not her _mère_  or her best friend. Why me, someone who was admittedly a juvenile delinquent from the wrong side of the levee. Was it because it didn't matter if I thought she was crazy? Maybe at first, but later she'd told me that she talked to me because she wanted to know my opinions because she _did_ care what I thought. And she'd repeatedly stressed I couldn't spread what she'd told me around, that it couldn't get back to her _mère_. Why?

I'd think her _mère_ would have been the first person she'd have told. Just her and her _mère_ growing up, they'd have had to have been pretty close, like my family had been. No, she'd had her _grand-_ _mère_ nearby, like I did. We had some similarities she and I did. That was another puzzle piece I needed to sort out, 'cause was more to that than she was telling me.

“ _I know Gran used to live with us until I turned eight, though I can't remember very much of that...But she and Mom had a big falling out so Mom didn't want me to talk about her. She didn't let me call her either..”_

_“You said she was the one who knows stuff about the arcana right?” She nodded. “She talk about it? Teach you anything you remember?”_

_“I...That was part of the big falling out. Mom didn't believe in that stuff. She wouldn't listen to any of it. Gran probably told me about it but like I said, I can't remember most of it. Bit and pieces have come back when memories are triggered, but they're pretty buried for now.”_

No. There had to be more to that story. If Karen didn't believe in what her mother did, but the grand mere was teaching the Evangeline the old legends and Karen had a big enough falling out that they wouldn't even speak...people had falling outs all the time, but if it was about the legends of Arcana...Evangeline was the Empress. What if her _grandmère_ knew it? Was trying to teach her things she needed to know...That could have been a big enough reason to send her away, especially if this thing was as dangerous as it seemed. I never forgot those pictures she'd showed me and those quotes, especially the Devil's. “I'll make a feast of your bones?” So killing would be involved. And the Lover's had an army.

Then there was the mystery of those phone texts last summer, going from dozens a day down to just a single one every week at the exact same time. And my suspicions about where she might have been. That time when she'd asked if I'd been locked up. I'd been offended and she'd said she'd asked for a reason, but then dropped the subject. After looking through those texts and knowing about her visions and those drawings, and about what she could do with plants, I had a strong suspicion what that reason was.

I'd thought once that she might have been crazy. What if that's what her _mère_ thought, and that's where she really was all summer, locked up with the _fous_? _Ouais,_ now that I knew the piece about her _grandmère_ knowing all the arcana stuff, and getting sent away for it...then Karen's daughter starts having visions? So Karen thought maybe she was crazy as her own mother, and sent her away.

I shook my head as the realization sank in, the puzzle piece clicking solidly into place. Wasn't just a possibility this had happened, non. My hand rubbed the soft skin on Evie's back as she slept, unaware of my musings. _Ma belle_ really had been locked up with the _fous_ for three months. I could imagine not wanting anyone to know where I'd been, worrying about how folks looked at me if I'd once been locked up for being crazy, whether I was or not.  
Damn. What had they done to her in there? Did that have anything to do with why she couldn't remember her _grandmère_ or was it really just that she was too young?

That first vision she'd told me about, she'd been so worried and uncertain, not sure if it'd happen in days or months. And when it'd happened in history class and she'd been talking to me but looking out the window. She'd been trying to talk to me while watching the world burn, trying to concentrate on me while death rained down. An impossible task.

So she wondered what I thought about her now that I'd seen her drain the life out of some trees? Hell. I didn't know what to think. I needed more information. If she was the Empress and she could grow plants and kill them, well, that only made sense. Wasn't that like one of those Roman or Greek gods we'd learned about in junior high, ancient myths? So was there a Zeus like card who could call down lightning? I remembered him. And one of his brothers was a death god like that card she'd drawn in September. Who knew where the lovers fit in. We needed to stop at a library at some point and I needed her to level with me about what all she knew and everything she'd seen, which meant I needed her to believe I'd always look at her the same...whether I really did or not.

It was about survival now, for both of us. I couldn't go into this blind or I'd get us both killed. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and I wanted her like I wanted air, but my head was still sorting through a few things. The rest of me would catch up eventually. Besides, from what I could tell, it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter either. She was what she was.

I thought back to last night. What had she been trying to tell me?

 

_“It might turn out to be a great puzzle, worth putting together again, or it might be one that you'll be ready to put in a box once you've figured it out.”_

She hesitated, looking at my chin and tracing it with my thumb, smelling of wisteria blossoms, of fear. I tried to keep still and calm waiting to see what secrets she'd speak.

 _“It might not turn out to be a_ __good_ _ _picture after all.”_

At the time I hadn't had a clue what she was talking about. Now, after seeing her suck the life from that tree, I began to understand there might be a darker side to her gift as well.

 _I'd nudged her face until she looked at me. “Hey. You could never not be a good picture_ __cher.”_ _

_She whispered back, “Some pictures have mean eyes.”_

_I shook my head, disagreeing. “You got the kindest eyes I've ever seen.”_

This was still true. She did have the kindest eyes I'd ever seen. She'd welcomed us all to her campus that first day even when all the rest were ready to snub us, even going so far as to talking around the rest of the cheerleaders and squiring us around campus which gave us a measure of protection from most of the malicious words most would have said had she not stepped in. The boys and I could have handled ourselves but we appreciated the gesture for Clotile more than ourselves. And inviting us over to her house to study? That was a special kind of hospitality that showed she genuinely liked us, wasn't just being nice to be nice. Clotile still spoke about that. She'd never been treated so nice, not by anyone who wasn't blood.

So for Evangeline to suggest that I might think she had “mean eyes” once I'd pieced together her puzzle, that spoke of some deep seated fear she hid deep from everyone. What would ever make her think such a thing?

Then we'd talked about puzzle pieces, how many she had, how many her gran had. Which meant that _Evangeline_ didn't even know what her puzzle was supposed to look like in the end, just that she'd seen a few puzzle pieces that really scared her, probably something to do with those nightmares and those mean eyes. And she wanted to find the answers from her Gran, hoping she could sort out those pieces because up until now, she was the only one who could help her. But now she had me, and I was pretty good at figuring this stuff out.

I thought about the nature of plants. Not all of them were sweet smelling and edible. There was a reason I called her _peekôn_. She could be thorny on occasion. Not to mention when she was angry she smelled like a rose and roses had thorns. It just fit. But now I thought about it. Lots of plants had thorns. Those tall briars she'd grown around Haven. Some were parasitic like mistletoe. I supposed that was like what she'd done today. Then there were the poisonous kind. That brought my mind to a screeching halt. Was it possible for her to poison anyone? Just what were those nightmares of hers about anyway?

As the miles passed and she slept on I shook that thought off. It wasn't a fair thought anyway. She'd had to be beyond furious to tap into that power of hers today.  And she'd absolutely hated doing it,  _sans doute_. She said she needed to be really scared, or really angry.  Which meant she had some idea about how to access those powers, but she was either to scared to do it or she just purely didn't have any desire to because she thought those power were...'mean' to use a preferred word of hers.

She'd...changed a bit right before she'd used that power. Her eyes had turned green and her hair had changed color a bit, turning the slightest bit red.There were times her eyes changed colors a bit when she was angry with me, but she'd've never touched me if she thought there was the slightest chance she could've hurt me. She cared about me deeply, might already be falling in love with me. I already knew she was it for me. But I couldn't let myself go completely until she'd shared her secrets with me, at least those she knew she had and those I hadn't figured out. I'd seen the damage that could be done, holding on to a person who wouldn't hold on to you. I'd lived with that woman every day for nearly seventeen years. I wouldn't go down the same road Maman had. I refused.

But I wouldn't have to, because Evangeline would trust me with her secrets. Hell, I'd probably figured out most of them. Just needed a little time, and that I had plenty of.

My arm was growing tired so I pulled her hand over and tucked it up under my shirt against my stomach, holding it there with my left hand, letting my right hold the wheel for a while. Part of me couldn't help but notice how close her hand was to where I _really_ wanted it, so I took a moment to adjust myself while she was still out, then took her hand again. Tiny soft fingers. They'd feel so good wrapped around...

Damn it, wrong train of thought. I tried to focus on the music instead. She'd picked good tunes for the drive. I decided to switch to something else, needing to focus on something new. There were two track's marked with Evie's name: Evie's Favorites, and Evie's Songs. What was the difference? Then I remembered the two songs she'd sung the other night. Did she have those recorded on here?

I pushed Evie's songs. They alternated between the original songs and the song as she'd reworded it. Sometimes it was with music and sometimes it was just her voice, but I was thrilled to discover it. I turned to volume down, trying not to disturb her, wishing I could reach the ear buds Lionel had packed me, but I hadn't planned on needing them just now. I thumbed through, finding the songs I'd heard her sing, trying to relax and think of other things as her voice filled the car.

I could tell from her scent, lavender and sweet orange, that her dreams were pleasant. I loved being able to tell her mood just by my nose. I had it so easy.

 

* * *

A/N 5-11-2015

This is the new ending for Fragrant Mysteries: An Arcana Chronicles Fanfiction.  The chapters that used to follow this one have been moved to Running:An Arcana Chronicles Fanfiction.    
  
Thank you all so much for your encouragement, reviews and kudos as I was writing this.  Don't think I ever would have written so much without those.  I hope you enjoy the continuation just as much.  This world is too much fun to play in.  

* * *

 

 


	38. Day 207 AF  Our first day on the road, getting a little closer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been moved to Running: An Arcana Chronicles Fanfiction.

Did you know "fanfiction" is not recognized by spell checker?  ;-)  


	39. At the Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been moved to Running: An Arcana Fanfiction.

Space Saver.


	40. New fic is up.

I don't know if folks get chapter updates or have me bookmarked, but I just wanted to share, the continuation of this fic is up.

Running: An Arcana Fanfiction


	41. New Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, new fics.

I just wanted to let y'all know that I posted a new fic. A possible Jack POV for the end of Dead of Winter. There's a couple reasons it might not have worked out this way, but a few reasons it could have. We won't know for quite a while which way things went down, but for now, it's a more hopeful note to end on. I thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this fic and hope you'll enjoy my new fic as well as Running, the continuation of this fiction.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Minor Arcana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635358) by [ArcanaMajor_OurLadyofThorns (Adi_Bug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/ArcanaMajor_OurLadyofThorns)




End file.
